Fightin' Fire With Fire
by Jude Rigby
Summary: With their Christmas in England around the corner, Castle and Beckett return to work with the Hamptons PD when a man is discovered dead outside a burning cabin. They find connections to local schools and Egyptology in their race to find the killer before more end up dead. Thirty-third in the Beware Of Darkness series. Caskett pairing. Complete
1. Prologue- Could Stay Up Half The Night

Genre: Crime, Drama, Romance, Family, Humor

Rating: M for sexual situations and language

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters featured on the show Castle, they belong to the creator of the show, ABC and the others who do own them. And for this story the same goes for Dancing With the Stars.

A/N #1: The lyrics in this chapter are from the song _Come Away With Me_ by Norah Jones, from her album of the same name.

A/N #2: The title of this story is a lyric from the song _Burning Down the House_ by the Talking Heads, from their album _Speaking in Tongues_. The title of this chapter is a lyric from the song _Fuh You_ by Paul McCartney and Ryan Tedder, from Paul's album _Egypt Station_.

Could Stay Up Half The Night

"Easy," Castle said, watching Julia spinning. "You almost ran into me."

"Did you finish?" the girl asked, stopping her spins that she was practicing.

"Yeah, how are you doing?" Castle asked her.

"Good, I mean I have ages to practice the dances so…" Julia started to say before she trailed off as she was thinking over her next competition. That past week Grey had told them that there would be another dance competition in the city in March before Spring Break. She and Peter had been chosen, but the dance teacher had also picked Mari and Clive to compete against them as well.

"I wouldn't worry," Beckett said with a smile, walking over to them with Josie on her hip. "You said Mari wasn't taking it as an actual competition between you both."

"No but she said Peter and I would win already," Julia said, shaking her head. She was startled when her father was squeezing her shoulder and she looked up at him saying, "What?"

"It's a compliment," Castle assured her with a smile. "And she'll still try her best of course."

Nodding her head, Julia said, "I keep telling her we'll have a tie, but she doesn't believe me. So I said second at the very least."

Laughing with her husband, Beckett was about to speak when she heard footsteps on the stairs they were near, and she looked up with him to see it was her father, Martha and Eliza. "Are you ready?" she asked.

"Yeah," the little girl said first. "Let's go now!"  
"We need to get you bundled up," Castle said, taking her hand before she could start running.

"Aw, Daddy-" Eliza started to say.

"No, he's right," Beckett told her. "We're taking the cars not walking remember?"

Sighing Eliza said, "But we'll walk to the stores?"

"We will," Castle assured her. "But very quickly."

"Is it ever going to snow?" Martha commented as it still hadn't yet that winter.

"Maybe," Castle said, smiling when the girls looked at him quickly. "My knee has been hurting a little bit. So it might be tonight or tomorrow morning."

"What about your date?" Julia said.

"Don't worry, we'll still go," Beckett assured her, it was the twelfth of December and she and her husband's night together had finally arrived. But they were planning on heading to a few places and lunch with their family until then. She hoped they'd get back in time to play a little with their daughters but shook her head quickly as they needed to get everything ready for their excursion out.

"So the library?" Jim asked his son in law in the garage at the cars.

"Yeah, we'll see you there," Castle said. He got into the car and drove out first before he glanced at the girls, seeing them focusing their attention on the nearly eight-month-old Josie. He was wondering what they were doing and was about to ask when Eliza was speaking first with a giggle.

"Josa said she wishes she could get a book too," the little girl said.

"We'll get one to read for her," Beckett said with a smile.

"Really?" Julia asked.

"Of course," Castle said. "But just one." They were pulling into the parking lot for the library then and they were getting out just as Louis and Alexis were getting out of their car that had been there already.

"I thought you two were going to stay in until we were leaving for the shops?" Beckett asked as Eliza had rushed to Alexis to hug her tightly.

"I wanted to get some books," Louis said, watching as his girlfriend's mother was going to her.

"What is it?" Alexis asked, surprised at her actions.

"Do you have your base in your purse?" Beckett asked softly.

Wincing Alexis said, "I covered it though."

"Not enough," Beckett replied with a smile while she waited for her to get her makeup out. "I'll guide your hand." Once her oldest had it on her first two fingers she led it to the spot on her neck she'd noticed and watched her to make sure that she would get it before she nodded. "You really didn't need to come with us," she said softly as they were walking after the others who'd gone to the front door of the library.

"We were eating breakfast and Louis decided he wanted some Agatha Christie books," Alexis said honestly. She hoped she wasn't really blushing thinking about what she and her boyfriend had been up to before that though as they'd been taking advantage of the townhouse being empty since they'd had her family over for dinner the night before.

"You don't want anything?" Beckett asked her.

"I'll look around," Alexis replied. "I might get some Austen books; I haven't read those for a while."

Nodding, Beckett had to turn her attention to the girls as they were stepping inside the building and her husband was talking to Eliza firmly while he got her coat off her. She took her own off and went over to them saying, "What's wrong?"

"Nothing, Daddy won't let me go," Eliza said, pouting.

Smiling Beckett said, "You need to take off your coat," as she knew that was what the little girl meant. "And you can go but stay with your books."

"I'm amazed you let her go off like that in here," Jim said.

"The librarians know us," Castle commented, getting his own coat off. "And they'll keep an eye on her while they're re-shelving."

Looking at the kids' section, Jim saw there was an older woman pushing a cart and greeting Eliza who went into the shelves. "The same with Julia?"

"The same," Beckett said, not surprised her father was taken aback about that. She then turned her attention to her mother in law and was about to ask if she was sure she was okay sitting with their coats when she held up her hand to stop her.

"I'm just fine sitting here by the fire," Martha said, nodding to the fireplace they were next to though there wasn't any fire in it as it was blocked. "And reading some magazines. Go and get your books. Though Richard…"

"I remember, _Peril at End House_ and anything from Wilde," Castle replied. "I know what to get." He then walked with his wife to the fiction books and he said, "You don't want anything?"

"I'll look," Beckett replied easily. She then smiled at her husband and asked, "That collection of his plays?"

"Of course," Castle said, nodding. "And I'm feeling like getting something from Christie, since everyone else is."

Going over to the crime books, Beckett picked up the one her mother in law wanted before she looked around the titles. "Here," she told her while handing him another book by the author.

Seeing it was the book _Towards Zero_, Castle nodded and was about to start reading it before he looked over and saw she was picking another book. "_The Pale Horse_?" he asked.

"I haven't read this one yet," Beckett replied, smiling at him. "Get the book for your mother and I'll check on the girls."

Nodding, as he knew she was going to get Josie from her father, Castle walked over to the books that were plays.

"Dad," Beckett said softly to Jim to get his attention. "Let me take her, I'm going to see how Julia and Eliza are."

Nodding he asked, "Did you get anything?"

"Just one book," Beckett replied. "That's enough for now," speaking absently as she was looking down at Josie in her carrier. She felt her father squeeze her arm and she smiled at him before walking over to the other side of the first floor of the library and to the kids' section.

"Hi Mom," Julia said, reaching her mother after she had left the end of an aisle.

"Just two?" Beckett asked.

"Yep," Julia replied, showing them both to her. "Lizzy might try to hide books if she gets more than one."

"I know, that's why we're going over to her now," Beckett said. She then remembered something and said, "Did you get something non-fiction?"

Smiling, Julia showed one of her books to her again and said, "I know I was a big fan of hers… before," trailing off before saying the word before hurriedly. "I wanted to read about her," she added, her book about Amelia Earhart.

"Okay, let's go see what your sister is doing," Beckett replied before they were going over to the younger children's books. "Sweetie," she called with a smile as she spotted the little girl. "Eliza," she said firmly when she was obviously freezing.

"Mommy," the little girl said pleadingly as the two got close to her. "These are books that go all together."

"I know," Beckett said. "Your sister read that first one you're holding when she was six. You're still too young for them."

"But I'm almost six," Eliza pleaded. "I can read them Mommy, I promise."

"Alright," Beckett said soothingly. "I'll let you try but only the first two."

Nodding, Eliza was looking at all the books before her sister was stepping up to her and taking two of the five _Magic Tree House_ books she had.

"_Dinosaurs Before Dark_ is the first one," Julia told her. "And then _Knight at Dawn_ is the second one."

"You read them?" Eliza asked as their mother took the book before their father was coming over to them.

"Just that first one," Julia said. "I didn't really like the time travel stuff like that. Only a couple hours are okay."

Eliza was giggling as she knew her sister was referencing the third Harry Potter book and she took her hand as they followed their mother to the end of the aisle. "Daddy!" she said eagerly. "Look at my books I'm gonna get."

"I remember this one," Castle said, taking them from his wife. "Your sister read it. I wonder if you'll like it."

"Me too," Eliza said, nodding her head. "What about for Josa?"

"We're going to look now," Castle told her. "Anything in mind?"

"Not really, you look though," Beckett said.

Castle glanced at her but saw that she was serious, so he nodded and then went over to the picture books with their middle daughters trailing after him. He looked everything over before he spotted a possible tome for the baby and pulled it out. "Kate," he called to her as she was talking with their middle daughters.

Taking the book, Beckett smiled at the cover and then showed the other two asking, "What do you think?"

"I like it," Eliza said eagerly.

"And Josa will too," Julia said with a smile.

"Show her," Beckett then said to her husband.

"This one is about Ancient Egypt and the palaces there used to be in Alexandria," Castle said. "There's only pictures you need to look at, your mom and I will read the words to you." When the baby gurgled a little while she was looking at the book held in front of her he said, "Girls?"

"She's interested," Julia said in amusement.

"Okay, let's see if the others are ready yet," Castle said, adding the book to the ones he held. "You don't want me to take yours?" he asked Julia as they walked together.

"That's okay," the girl replied. "What'd you get?"

"Something by Agatha Christie, your mom too but a different book," Castle replied.

"Neat," Julia said with a smile. She then said, "What are we going to first when we get to the shops?"

"We'll see," Castle said, looking at her pointedly as Beckett was turning to them.

Julia smiled at her father before she went with her sister to look at the painting by the front desk. It was of the manor's former owner; before it had been turned into the library; and his family and she said, "It's cool isn't it?"

"Yeah," Eliza said, nodding rapidly. She then smiled and said, "I wonder what it was like when it was the house."

"Me too," Julia told her. She then smiled and said, "But we're almost going to the shops."

"Is Daddy gonna-" Eliza began.

"Not yet," Julia said, pressing her finger to her lips. "But he will, we just have to keep it secret."

"I will," Eliza said before their mother was calling to them and they went out to the parking lot with the rest of their families. When they were driving to the downtown area, she looked at Josie who was waving her Tigger doll back and forth and was going to get the toy to play with her when she felt the car stopping and looked up.

"We're here," Beckett said, looking back from the driver's seat. "We'll get the baby but you two need to get out too."

"Are you guys okay?" Castle asked, wondering why they were staying in the back. It suddenly came to him and he said, "You can't really read your books yet."

"I was gonna play with Josa," Eliza said hurriedly.

"Either way we'll do that back at home," Beckett told them. When they were out of the car her husband was getting Josie so she went to Julia and said, "Do you think you'll be able to do your homework today?" as she and her husband had decided to let her start taking care of getting it done herself.

"Yeah, I'll do my History homework tomorrow and Math later today," the girl replied. She then smiled and said, "Grandpapa can help me if I need it."

Nodding Beckett squeezed her shoulder and said, "Don't rush through it."

"I won't," Julia promised before the baby was ready in her stroller and they were walking together over to the others on the sidewalk.

"Where do we go first?" Eliza asked eagerly.

"We need to get the last gifts for Brennan and Skye," Beckett said, not surprised her husband looked at her to answer. "So we'll take care of that first. But," she said, looking particularly at Alexis and Louis. "If you want to go off on your own go ahead."

"And we have the shopping cart," Julia said as she was pulling it.

"Jules, let me do that," Eliza told her, grabbing the handle.

"It's my turn now," Julia said, trying not to grow too frustrated.

"But-" Eliza started to say.

"Girls," Castle told them firmly as he'd been walking behind them. They looked at him and he stepped closer to them, taking their shoulders and saying, "You need to take turns with this and right now it's your sister's turn Eliza." When the little girl slumped slightly, he said, "Tell her you're sorry for pulling the cart."

"Sorry Jules," Eliza whispered.

"It's okay," Julia said with a smile. "I was going to tell you; you can take it when we leave the first store."

"Take turns with the stores?" Eliza asked. When her sister nodded, she smiled and said, "Okay!"

When they reached the first store the girls watched as their grandparents, sister and Louis continued though Alexis and her boyfriend were sticking together. They smiled at each other, knowing they were heading out to get gifts, and they went inside the men's clothing store with their parents and Josie.

"Girls," Castle was saying as they rushed away from them as soon as the door closed behind them.

"They're picking out a tie for Brennan," Beckett told her husband. "From the four of them."

"I thought Alexis was giving him a gift on her own?" Castle asked.

"She is but the girls want it to be from the four of them," Beckett explained.

"Then what are we getting?" Castle asked her.

"Come on," Beckett said with a smile. "Clara mentioned he needs a new sweater to not wear to the stables," she told him as he was pushing the stroller for her.

"I'm not surprised," Castle commented. When his wife looked at him, he said, "I figured he wouldn't worry all the time about his clothes. He's dedicated to the horses."

With a quick nod Beckett stopped when she saw a charcoal grey sweater and she picked it up, holding it unfolded in front of her so she could see all of it. "This one," she said.

"Why?" Castle asked, wondering why she was smiling.

"Clara will love it on him," Beckett replied. "It'll bring out his eyes." When he frowned, she told him, "I do the same shopping for you." She then smiled and said, "It's a lot more pleasant."

Swallowing roughly seeing the way she bit momentarily at her lower lip, Castle walked after her and over to the ties where their daughters were talking together. "Did you find something?" he asked.

"Yeah, this one?" Julia asked, showing the diamond patterned white and dark blue tie they'd found.

"I don't know," Beckett said. "I'm not sure he'd like the pattern. Try another one."

Frowning Eliza looked at all the ties they'd seen so far before she said, "I saw this one."

"Why didn't you tell me?" Julia said as it was an aqua color that she recalled was close to their cousin's eye color. It also had faint grey stripes on it, and she asked, "Is that one good?"

"I think so," Beckett replied, smiling at her. She took it and then had to show the girls the sweater when they spotted it on her arm before she let her husband take the items to pay for them.

"Mom," Julia said, squeezing her mother's arm.

"We have everything for him," Beckett said softly, keeping her eye on her husband.

"No, 'lexis said she's gonna buy him a tie from all of us," Julia explained. "The five of us."

"I'll send her a picture of that one," Beckett replied. "Watch him and make sure he's busy." When her daughter nodded, she got her phone ready and got a picture of the tie she knew they'd all noticed and sent it to her oldest before they were walking over to where her husband was waiting for them.

"That's one thing done," Castle said.

"What about Skye? What are we gonna get for her?" Eliza asked.

"We were thinking about it and the best thing would be that cutting board," Castle commented.

"Cutting board?" Eliza said in surprise.

"Oh, we're going to the carpenter's store?" Julia asked eagerly.

"Yeah, but I need to get something for your gram," Castle told them. "I'll hurry back love."

"We'll be here," Beckett said, watching him go. She shook herself as the wind blew and she hurried the girls inside so she could push Josie in then.

"What're we getting for Dad?" Julia immediately asked.

"He needs a cutting board himself," Beckett replied. "And there's one he's been eyeing."

"Why didn't he buy it?" Eliza asked.

"We've been busy," Beckett said with a smile. "But now that it's Christmas I can get it for him."

"Just from you?" Julia asked.

"Just from me," Beckett said. She went over to the cutting boards and picked out the one her husband wanted before grabbing the one she knew Skye would love. After she had paid, she tucked the one for her husband in Julia's bag as she knew her husband wouldn't look in there without asking their daughter. They then waited, glancing around the store until Castle had returned with his bag obviously holding something or somethings. "Are you good?" she asked.

"Definitely," Castle said, nodding his head. He then asked, "Got Skye's board?"

"Yeah, in this bag," Eliza said as she was carrying it.

"Anything interesting?" Castle asked.

"No, nothing new," Beckett replied.

"Okay, next store it is," Castle said with a nod before they were heading back outside. Since he wasn't pushing the baby he looked down at her and gently squeezed her hand before she was yawning, and they went together to the stationery store for one last thing for his father in law. Since the present would be from their daughters, he and Beckett let them go ahead while they stayed with the baby before they saw Alexis and Louis were walking up to the door.

"Hey, have you been able to find gifts?" the former asked with a smile.

"Yeah, a lot of them," Beckett answered. "You guys?"

"Tons," Louis said, holding up the bag he had.

"What about the Christmas store?" Alexis asked then.

"We've been," Castle said. When she looked at him in surprise he smiled and said, "The bookstore and toy store are for before we go home."

Nodding Alexis looked over at the girls before saying, "What're we getting for Grandpapa again?"

"Most likely a new fountain pen," Beckett said. "We'll buy him ink."

"Julia gets that from him," Castle said. He saw the others were looking at him and he said, "The love of fountain pens. You should go over with them," directing that to Alexis. "This will be from his grandchildren."

Letting his girlfriend head over to her sisters with the stroller Louis said, "I wonder if your father thought you'd have so many kids."

Smiling Beckett said, "He never did but he loves Alexis the same."

"I can see why you were a detective," Louis said. "You can discern a lot. Excuse me."

Watching him go Castle said, "He does have a point."

"We've talked about it before," Beckett said, smiling again. "But are you really hoping our daughters have a lot of kids?"

Nodding, to concede she was right, Castle went with her over to the girls so they could see what pen they'd picked out.

"It's nice," Beckett said as it was a green color when Julia handed her the pen in its box. "And your grandpapa will like it," she told them.

"What color ink do we get him?" Eliza asked.

"Black," Beckett replied. "He doesn't like different colored ink as much as you do."

"I told Lizzy that, but she wanted to ask you," Julia said.

"Okay, is there anyone else we can get a gift for in this room?" Beckett asked them.

"No, I can't think of anyone," Castle said when his wife looked at him.

"What store is next?" Eliza asked while they were walking over to the register.

"It won't be a store, it's lunch," Beckett replied, her husband taking the pen and ink bottle.

"What will he use that pen for?" Alexis said.

"He'll write letters," Beckett said. When she saw her oldest looking at her in confusion she smiled and said, "He writes with Xavi in Spain; since they're both retired."

"I was wondering if he really would use it," Alexis explained.

"I'm not surprised," Beckett said.

"Mom, where are we eating?" Julia asked.

"At the café," Beckett replied.

"On the other block?" Alexis said.

"Yeah," Beckett said quickly as she could see her father and mother in law out the window of the store. She went over to her husband and had him put the pen and ink in one of her bags.

After they had regrouped, they went together to the café one street over, sitting together by one of the front windows before they were looking at their menus.

"I have to ask if we're going to the cars after this," Jim said when they had ordered their food.

"We need to," Julia said. "The cart is full up to the top."

"Yeah, that's why," Castle said.

"We still aren't finished either," Alexis commented. "Though do we need to split up?"

"Great because all we had planned on visiting now was the bookstore and toy store," Castle told them when no one had said they needed to go anywhere else.

"I almost went in there," Jim said with a smile.

"Oh, good thing you didn't Grandpapa," Eliza told him seriously. "That way we can go together."

"Are you really going there after the library?" Martha asked.

"It's okay, we're just going to look around," Beckett said first.

"And they're allowed to get one book," Castle said before he glanced at his wife.

Beckett couldn't respond to that for a moment as their food was being served but once they were eating, she eventually said, "That's his idea, not mine."

"I told you Mom I would pay for mine," Julia reminded her.

"I can pay for mine too!" Eliza then said. "I have my allowances!"

"We should let them love," Castle said as he and his wife looked at each other. "It would be a good lesson for Eliza."

"Alright," Beckett said with a sigh. "But just one book okay? You might have enough for two or more, but you'll likely be getting books for Christmas."

"Sure," Julia said happily. She turned her attention back to her sandwich and ate, doing her best not to go too fast. When she had finished she was relieved to see that everyone else was too and she tried not to jump up to leave since she knew they still had to pay.

"Alright," Beckett said with a smile. "We can go now."

"Sorry, there's a book I want to get, really badly," Julia replied with a slightly sheepish smile.

The family got up to go and they went to the cars to leave everything there so their cart was empty. Before they were leaving the parking lot Castle was motioning to Julia and Eliza to get their attention so they would walk with him.

"Oh… is it time Daddy?" the latter whispered eagerly.

"It is, your grandparents and sister know," Castle told them. "Which is why Josie is with your gram. Lead your mom there." He smiled when the girls nodded, and he watched them hurry up to Beckett before they were literally herding her over to the flower shop.

"Rick," Beckett said, looking back at her husband.

"What? They want to see what they have right now," Castle replied though he wasn't at all surprised at the look she gave him.

Stepping inside of the shop, Beckett let the girls take her around to the different flowers there were. There were also things like poinsettias and sprigs of mistletoe, and she smiled at the girls' reactions before they were suddenly leaving her. Turning she said, "Why do you bother with the ruse?"

"It's fun," Castle said in amusement. "For you," he said with a smile.

Taking the small bouquet of roses Beckett shook her head and said, "How much this cost you…"

"It doesn't matter," Castle replied.

"Do they give you a discount?" Beckett said then, looking up at him.

"They do," Castle said. "I give them a lot of business," he explained. "Repeat business."

"Okay, don't make me feel guilty for protesting these," Beckett said wryly, shaking her head. She then stepped closer to him and kissed him gently on the lips saying, "Thank you. But I have to wonder if this is for tonight."

"Sort of," Castle said as he'd ordered coral colored roses specifically. When she looked at him, he leaned over and whispered into her ear, "_I know we'll be together, but I also wanted to give them to you… just because_."

Smiling, as he was speaking in Irish, Beckett turned her head and pressed her lips against his cheek before she said, "Let's keep going."

With a brief nod, Castle followed her to the others and he watched her holding the roses to her protectively as they stepped outside. Luckily it wasn't far to the toy store and they went in there first. He and his wife hadn't really wanted to go there but they had made sure the girls understood they were just there to see anything new before they left.

"I didn't think there would be anything," Beckett murmured to her husband when they were leaving the store shortly after as there hadn't been anything new delivered.

"No but you try telling Eliza that," Castle replied as they were walking together while he was pushing the stroller.

"Wimp," Beckett said teasingly. She smiled when he made a face at her and she said, "Though if you think about it, she really is your daughter."

Castle nodded, pleased when she smiled, and they entered the bookstore shortly after before he asked, "What should we do?"

"Do you want any books?" Beckett asked.

Shaking his head Castle said, "Nothing has been released lately that I want to read. You?"

"Let's go see what they want to get," Beckett replied with a smile before they walked after their daughters to the kid's section.

"Mommy, I found my book," Eliza said happily.

"Oh, sweetheart that's a little too old for you still," Castle said.

"He's right," Beckett said, having spotted the American Girl book. She wasn't surprised when the smile on the little girl's face fell and she said, "Let's go see what else there is."

Watching his wife take their daughter's hand before they started to look around the shelves Castle felt someone standing next to him and said, "Did you find yours?"

Julia smiled widely and showed her father the book saying, "It's not really for me."

"Mari?" Castle asked he was taking the book, the Ravenclaw edition of _Harry Potter and the_ _Goblet of Fire_ for the 20th anniversary.

"Yeah," Julia replied. "She never got it and I told her parents I'd buy it for her. I'm just glad we came in time before we leave for England."

"You should have told us earlier," Castle said. He saw her shrugging and he said, "What's wrong?" putting his hand on her shoulder.

"Is a book a good gift for your best friend?" Julia asked, taking the book back from him.

"You realize I never gave your mom anything when we were still friends," Castle told her.

"Not Mom," Julia said. "I mean your best friend you're not married to," she continued, rolling her eyes.

"I would give Brad books for Christmas," Castle said. "And he'd give them to me and we'd be happy. And Mari loves books too and Harry Potter… and Ravenclaw."

Smiling Julia said, "And this one is our favorite book."

"She'll love it sweetie," Beckett said, walking over to them with Eliza following her, reading a book. She looked behind her since their gaze wasn't on her and she smiled saying, "Eliza."

"What?" the little girl asked, looking up at them. She smiled as her family was doing so to her, but she could feel her cheeks were flushed in slight embarrassment. "I get two books, Mommy said."

"They're on sale," Beckett explained. "There aren't any books that you want for yourself?"

Shaking her head Julia said, "I…" before she trailed off as she recalled the one she'd seen. "Um… I like the _Quidditch Through the Ages_, but I don't have enough money."

"Why don't you find another one you have enough for?" Beckett said, she and her husband having already bought that book for their daughter the day it had been released. It was an illustrated version of the older book and Julia had been wanting it ever since they'd told her about it since it had uniforms for all the Quidditch teams in the book.

"Well… there is this one…" Julia said slowly before she went over to the shelf and picked it out.

"_Anne of Green Gables_?" Castle asked. "Nice, your sister read that but it wasn't really to her taste."

"It was a good book," Alexis said, walking over to them. "What did you get Lizzy?"

Showing them the books Eliza said, "Mommy said in this one they go to the city from South Carolina," pointing out the one titled _This is the Rope_. "And then this one is during the war…"

"World War Two," Beckett said with a smile while the little girl was holding up the second book called _Coming On Home Soon_.

"They look good," Castle said, nodding. "Is everyone ready?"

"Yeah, I didn't find anything," Alexis said, glancing behind her as Louis was walking up to them. "Or him either."

"And I don't think our parents found anything," Castle said to his wife.

"Then you should go pay girls," Beckett said to them.

Taking her little sister's hand, Julia walked with her to the front of the store with the others following. She felt her squeezing her and she looked down at her saying, "Don't worry, Mom and Dad will be there if we need help."

Nodding, though she had paid for things before, Eliza went up to the desk first and once she had set her books on the counter she looked up at the cashier.

"Hello Eliza," the woman behind the counter said. "Are you paying for these yourself?"

"Yeah, I have enough money," Eliza said seriously.

"Good to hear that," the worker said with a smile. "So these books are ten dollars and fifteen cents."

Stepping up to her, Julia watched her sister getting a ten before the little girl looked at her. "Add a dollar bill," she whispered since she knew she didn't have any change.

"Thank you," the cashier said after she had the money.

Getting her change back Eliza remembered in time to give her shopping bag to the woman and she waited eagerly as her books were set inside. "Thanks," she said with a wide smile after she had her bag back. She got out of the way of her sister and bounced her bag to feel the weight of the books inside before her grandfather walked up to her. "Wanna see my books?" she asked him.

"Back at home," Jim said.

"Oh… we have to leave now?" Eliza said in disappointment as she looked at her parents.

"Your sister is going to fall asleep soon," Jim explained. "So we need to get her back to her bed."

Eliza nodded and she went over to her mother, leaning against her as they waited for Julia's books to be bagged. While they headed to the cars once they left, she was holding her mother's hand and they were swinging their hands together before she giggled and hoped her parents would play with them before their dinner that night.

* * *

"I hope those will stay for a long time," Julia said with a smile, watching her mother fix the roses after she'd put them into a vase in the kitchen with water.

"So do I," Beckett said, smiling at her. "Okay," she told her daughters since they were both in the room with her. "Are you ready to head outside?"

Watching her sister run down the hall with a heavy squeal, Julia said, "I know Lizzy is."

Beckett laughed and shook her head before she went to her daughter, wrapping her arm around her shoulder. "I'm hoping if it does snow it won't be too bad so we can head outside," she said.

"Me too," Julia said before she hugged her quickly and they went to the closet by the backyard door.

"Thank you for catching her," Beckett said in amusement as her husband had their second youngest and was helping her into her coat.

"She's going to have to calm down before we play," Castle said easily.

"Are the dogs ready?' Beckett asked.

"Here," Alexis said, walking over to them with the six dogs in their coats for the cold.

"You're lucky that you don't have to wear your boots," Julia was saying as she hugged Macca around the neck.

"Watch out," Castle told them. "I'm opening the door."

Eliza cheered as she watched the dogs launch themselves outside before they were following them too. She went down the stairs carefully and then started to run with a cry after the pack.

"Go," Beckett told Julia as she was standing with her, Castle and her sister. Watching her daughter go she then turned to Alexis and asked, "Where's Louis?"

"Here, sorry, Martha told me to let you know they're staying inside," the young man said, coming down the stairs.

"Good, it's really cold for them," Castle said simply.

"Are you still going to play with your archery set?" Alexis asked her parents.

"The wind picked up," Beckett said, looking up at the sky. "We'll have to leave it for another day." She then looked at the two and asked, "Are you going to join them."

"Sure," Louis said before he grabbed his girlfriend's hand and they were running down the grass.

"Don't follow," Beckett said, holding her husband's hand tightly.

"I wasn't going to," Castle assured her. "If I hurt my knee how am I going to dance tonight." He studied the smile on her face, thought she wasn't looking at him, and he said, "I'm surprised that you still want to do that with me."

"Don't worry," Beckett said in amusement. "You dance as you need to."

Breathing out hard as he could imagine them doing that already, Castle was shaken from his thoughts as he saw his breath rising into the air and he said, "We should do something now."

"The hoops?" Beckett suggested.

"Yeah!" Julia said as she was running to them in time to hear them. She smiled when her sister was squealing, and she ran to them before she launched herself at their father. Their mother was getting the hoops and she said, "Do you remember the game?"

"Yep, who's gonna go first?" Eliza asked.

"You two can," Castle said. "And then Alexis can race whoever wins."

"I will," the young woman said with a smile.

"Here," Beckett said, handing the hoops to the girls. When they had the sticks that went with them, she walked down the grass so she would be the finish line.

"Ready?" Castle asked them. The two nodded and he counted to three before they were running to their mother as they were pushing the hoops along with them.

"Oh, it's okay Eliza," Beckett said as the little girl's hoop got away from her control and fell to the grass.

"I have to race 'lexis next," Julia was telling her sister when they were together and walking back to the others with the hoops.

"I hope that you can go all the way," Eliza told her.

"Me too," Julia said, nodding her head rapidly. She waited for Alexis to get the other hoop and once their father had counted for them she was running. She was relieved she managed to keep the hoop rolling and breathed out though her sister had won. "Are you going to race against Louis?"

"Yeah," Alexis replied, wrapping her arm around her sister so they could walk back to the others. She turned to their mother and was going to ask if she would run too when she answered her question before she could.

"I will," Beckett called. "Go."

"I'm not going to be able to," Castle said to his daughters as they were closer to him. He walked down to his wife and said, "We're switching."

"Your-" Beckett started to say.

"It's not up to running but I'm fine," Castle assured her. "We need to do something else after this."

"We'll think of something," Beckett assured him, kissing him on the cheek before she went up to the others.

Alexis and Louis raced against each other, the latter losing as his hoop ended up doing the same thing that Eliza's had done.

"You need more practice," Alexis told her boyfriend.

"Yeah, I've never played with these before," Louis said, studying them. "Where did you get them?" he asked Beckett as they'd gone back to her and the girls.

"For Erin?" she asked.

Nodding Louis smiled when Eliza gasped, and he then said, "She'd enjoy having her own set."

"But… who will she play with?" the little girl asked in confusion.

"She has friends from school," Louis said reassuringly. "And Da and Mam will play with her too. Like your parents."

"Mommy," Eliza said suddenly before the next race started. "Can Emmie and Quentin come over to play?"

"Maybe next Saturday," Beckett replied with a smile. "Julia?"

"Yeah, I'll go over to play with Mari," the girl replied. "Are you going to race?"

"We are," Beckett said as she had the hoop Louis has been using. After the young man had counted for them, they were racing together down the grass to Castle and when she reached him just before their oldest, she was laughing as her husband had grabbed her.

"Does that mean I won?" Alexis asked with a smile as she watched the two hugging each other. She knew they were murmuring to one another and she said, "Are we finished?" to remind them the two weren't alone.

"I think so," Castle said, reluctantly letting go of his wife.

"What can we play now?" Eliza asked.

"I wish we could fly our kites," Julia commented as Alexis and Louis were taking back their hoops.

"What about tag?" Eliza suggested.

"Better than hide and seek?" Beckett said.

"Why are you looking at me like that?" Castle asked her.

Beckett merely smiled and then turned her attention to the girls who were suddenly talking to each other. "We can't play Marco Polo on land," she said.

Narrowing her eyes playfully at her mother, Julia then smiled and said, "We want to play blindman's bluff."

"It's the same thing," Beckett said, her hands on her hips. She then looked at her husband and said, "Anything to add?"

"I have a clean handkerchief," Castle said simply.

Sighing, Beckett said, "Do you guys mind?"

"Not at all," Louis said first before his girlfriend was shaking her head.

"Let's see who's it first," Julia said eagerly. They put their hands in between them and Alexis was saying the rhyme to get their hands out of the way before their mother's was left between the two of them.

"I swear I didn't do that on purpose," Alexis said though she wondered what would have happened if she'd been it.

"Girls," Beckett said as her husband was tying his handkerchief behind her head. "If you push your dad to me, I will be very upset."

"We don't push," Julia said firmly, winking at her little sister who covered her mouth with her hands as she was laughing.

"Fine," Beckett said before she was counting to five to give everyone a chance to move away from her. "Ready?" she called. She smiled when they all cried out a yes and she started to walk as she held her hands out in front of her. Hearing her middle daughters laughing she turned to one of them and try feeling out in front of her. She thought she was close when she heard giggling and turned to her left before someone was calling out to her.

"Over here Mom!" Julia said though she was in the other direction. She knew her little sister was watching her to see when they would try and get their father to their mother, but they needed to wait. Once Beckett had been walking around for a while she was about to nod to Eliza when their father stumbled in the grass and bumped into his wife.

"Julia," Beckett said, starting to rip off her blindfold.

"No," the girl said quickly. "Dad tripped a little."

"She's right," Castle said. "I got a little clumsy. But you had something planned," he then told the girls, looking at them.

Sighing as the two were merely smiling Beckett said, "At least you didn't have the chance." She handed her husband back his handkerchief and paused when she realized something, "Is your knee getting stiff?"

"Slightly," Castle said. "It's from dodging you, I can stay with you guys," he added quickly.

"You can stay," Beckett said with a smile, taking his hand. "But if it gets worse you need to go back inside."

"I will," Castle said. "But that was fun."

"For you guys, not really for me," Beckett replied wryly.

"Why don't we play with the dogs?" Alexis said. "Throw some tennis balls for them and the girls can chase them."

"I wanna!" Eliza said eagerly.

"I'll grab it," Castle said, wanting to test his knee. He walked back up to the house and went through the box they had by the door with the dogs' things. He got two of the ball launchers and several tennis balls he placed in his pockets before hurrying back to the others.

Taking a launcher and tennis ball from her husband, Beckett readied it and then waited for her husband to do the same. "Are you two ready?" she asked them.

"Yeah," Julia said eagerly, ready to run.

"Don't get in the middle of them if they fight over it," Castle warned the two. When they nodded, he and Beckett threw their tennis balls down towards the beach but managed to just get them into the sand as all six ran after them and the girls ran after the dogs. He smiled and said, "They'll be tired tonight."

"That'll be great for our parents," Beckett said with a smile. "Are you two still going out?" she directed to their oldest.

"Yeah, dinner and a movie," Alexis said before she turned to her boyfriend. She smiled as he was running after the dogs with the girls and then said, "But should we have taken them?"

Shaking his head Castle said, "You're not babysitters and you two deserve a chance to go out too."

"I'm surprised you're saying that," Alexis said with a smile before her sisters were coming back with the tennis balls. After her parents had thrown them with the launchers again, she said to her mother, "They want us to go in and watch you get ready. But just… the makeup part."

"I change in the closet," Beckett said reassuringly. "You guys are going to be casual tonight?"

"I'll be wearing what I am now," Alexis said. "But we're just leaving from here once you guys go."

"Come to breakfast tomorrow?" Castle asked.

Smiling when Alexis nodded Beckett said, "You guys can watch, if you want." She smiled a little wider when the young woman nodded again at her reply and she turned her attention back to the others so they could continue playing as the afternoon wore on.


	2. Could Stay Up Half The Night (Part 2)

"You know how to do that already 'lexis?" Eliza asked her big sister.

"I do," she replied.

"Did Gram teach you?" Eliza then said.

"She did," Alexis said, not surprised when her mother looked at her reflection in the mirror. "Gram wouldn't let Dad do that, she said he wouldn't be able to grasp the finer points of applying makeup," she told Beckett directly.

"That sounds like her," she said with a smile, finishing with her eyelashes. Beckett turned her attention to her eyeshadow, going with a darker blue color so it wouldn't detract from the color of the dress she would be wearing that night. Once she had it set, she said to her oldest, "I'm surprised you wanted to join them."

Alexis shrugged, wondering if she should mention she had no memories of watching her mom doing the same thing. She had a feeling that Beckett knew already so she merely glanced at her sisters as their mother was applying her lipstick.

"Are you done?" Eliza asked.

"With my makeup, yes," Beckett replied, smiling at them. She went with them out into the bedroom and told Alexis, "I won't take that long, but if they leave-"

"We won't," Julia interrupted her. She smiled as her mother was looking at her and said, "I promise."

"Me too," Eliza said hurriedly.

Nodding, Beckett went to the closet, turning in the doorway to see what the girls were doing, before she slid the door shut. She put on her stockings first, since that would take the longest, before she stepped into her blue lace dress. She knew it wasn't a standard club dress, but she didn't care since she knew how much her husband enjoyed it. After she had the sleeves on she zipped it up as much as she could before she went to the door, opening it slightly to call out, "Julia."

"Coming," the girl said, leaving her sisters at the windows to hurry over to the closet. "You look pretty Mom," she said as soon as she was with her.

"Thank you," Beckett replied, turning so she could zip her dress the rest of the way. They left the closet and stepped out into the bedroom where she saw her husband was with their other daughters, holding Josie to him. "I'm ready Rick," she said to get his attention.

Turning around, Castle smiled widely and said, "Me too," before he handed the baby to Alexis.

"We'll be downstairs," the young woman said, trying not to smile at the way her father was looking at her mother.

Beckett was about to tell her that they would be following but her husband was taking her hand. She watched their daughters leave the room, Eliza smiling back at them, before she turned to her husband.

"_Ghlac tú mo anáil ar shúil_," Castle said seriously, telling her she took his breath away.

"_Táim ag tnúth le seo… go dona_," Beckett replied as their arms wrapped around each other. She had told him the phrase 'I'm looking forward to this' adding the word desperately at the end. She smiled when he held her even tighter and she murmured, "We better go," as she could tell he wouldn't let her go if she didn't get him to.

"Just…" Castle said before he leaned down and kissed her gently. He was pleased when she responded to it and he deepened it just slightly so their tongues would meet. They kept that up for a little longer before they were parting slowly to breathe, and he whispered, "I'm not going to stop when we come back."

"I don't want you to," Beckett replied as their noses gently rubbed together before she let him go. She smiled as he sighed, reapplying her lipstick as he wiped hers off his lips, and she took his hand before they walked together out and down the stairs.

"Don't worry about us," Martha said to the pair when she saw them first. She smiled at her son's lips before she was going to Josie in Alexis' arms.

"Have fun," Beckett said as her oldest came to her and she guessed they were leaving first. "And drive safely," she added while they were embracing. "Whoever that is."

"We will Ma, don't worry," Alexis said with a smile. She hugged her father and said, "You guys drive safely too."

"We definitely will," Castle replied. "Come over at eight tomorrow."

"We'll see you then," Louis said after he'd said goodbye to the family.

Watching them leave from the entry; though they couldn't see outside; Jim thought of something and asked, "What time is your reservation?"

"Oh, we need to go love," Castle said, looking at his watch.

"We'll check on you when we come home," Beckett said, taking the baby. She kissed Josie's temple before the other two hugged her at the same time and she told them, "I love you three. Listen to your grandparents and sweet dreams okay?"

"I love you too Mommy," Eliza said first, hugging her tightly.

"I love you Mom," Julia then said. "Have a lot of fun with Dad."

"I will," Beckett said, smiling at her husband before she was handing the baby to him.

"I love you three too," Castle said with a smile as the girls were hugging him together too. He kissed Josie and smiled when the baby laughed before he said, "Have fun too, but don't destroy the house."

"Dad." "Daddy," Julia and Eliza said at nearly the same time.

"They won't," Martha said in amusement as the two were sharing kisses with their middle daughters. After they'd stopped, she took the baby from her son and said, "Have a wonderful time."

"Yes, enjoy your dinner and we'll make sure the girls have fun too," Jim said. "And leave the house standing."

Castle laughed briefly and nodded before he turned his attention to getting his coat. "We'll see you in the morning."

"Night," Becket said in response to the others as she had her coat by then. She walked with her husband to the garage, not surprised when the girls were following them, and she waved to them as she and her husband were leaving the garage in the car.

"Did they go inside?" Castle asked as he'd seen the girls as well.

"They did," Beckett said, right before he was closing the garage. She looked at him and said, "Don't destroy the house?"

"Well, that was more for Mother," Castle said. He laughed when his wife playfully pushed him, and he said, "She expects it now."

"Yes, but the way you worded that it sounded like you were expecting them to do something," Beckett pointed out to him. She wasn't surprised when he hesitated, and she smiled said, "Luckily they knew you weren't serious."

"Luckily," Castle replied. They were heading to the edge of the next town over so he asked, "How are things going with gifts?"

"I think we have everything," Beckett replied after she thought for a moment.

"And we've got everything for Julia?" Castle asked.

"You were thinking of the book too?" Beckett said with a smile as she turned to him.

"She's been wanting it for… a long time," Castle said.

"Brennan said the things we sent last Friday got there," Beckett replied since her cousin had sent her an e-mail. She studied him and asked, "What is it?"

"I feel bad that we couldn't get Eliza a horse," Castle replied.

Squeezing his arm, as the pony they'd thought would be for their second youngest had been bought by someone else, Beckett said, "I know but she needs more time anyway. We just happened to get a pony for Josie, and she'll learn as she and Helios grow."

"True," Castle said. He then asked, "She'll enjoy her _Lladro_ right?"

"Of course," Beckett replied, smiling as she wasn't surprised he wasn't focusing on what was their second youngest daughter's biggest gift was going to end up being. "She talked about it for… a long time when she saw it."

"It's interesting they set out to look at the website," Castle commented. "Though way back in July before we left for Orlando."

"It wasn't to hint at us for Christmas gifts remember that pop up store _Lladro_ opened wasn't too long ago," Beckett said with a smile as her husband was turning off the road. "Though I get the feeling you found something for me there as well." She laughed briefly when her husband didn't respond, just staring out the window before she squeezed his arm. When they reached the restaurant, she wasn't surprised when he told her to wait and she watched him throwing on his coat before he raced around to the passenger side with hers.

"I really hope you don't freeze while we're walking back and forth places," Castle said, helping her into her thick coat.

"I'll be fine," Beckett assured him. She waited for him to close the door and lock the car before she was sliding her arm through his. "Are we finished with discussing the gifts?" she asked him as they walked, huddled close together as the wind had picked up.

"Not really," Castle replied.

"Your knee?" Beckett asked as they neared the door.

"The same, it'll probably start snowing tonight," Castle answered as he glanced up at the sky. "I just hope we're back."

"Maybe we shouldn't stop after the club," Beckett said slowly, following his gaze.

"Why don't we see how the weather is after that?" Castle suggested.

Though she wanted to question him as to why he was so insistent they stop at a beach near home, Beckett didn't have the opportunity as they were walking into the restaurant. She let her husband give his name, smiling in greeting at the _maître d'_ as they knew him from previous visits before they were being led to their table. She wasn't surprised when her husband helped her into her chair and waited until they were alone before she said, "Do you want wine?"

"Yeah, I was thinking about the white from Napa," Castle replied. "The one with a lower percent of alcohol." He looked over the menu at her and asked, "What were you thinking of getting?"

"The beef bourguignon," Beckett said. "So I'll have a small glass of the pinot noir from Napa."

Nodding, as his wife was slowly getting herself used to drinking wine again, Castle closed the menu and said, "I'll have the same myself."

Beckett allowed him to order for them both when their waiter returned to them and when they were alone again, she said, "What would you like to talk about?"

"Usually when you say that you're intending to talk about the book," Castle said. When his wife shrugged, he said, "I think we should discuss the other book."

"We're nearly finished with it," Beckett said, as they'd set aside their Moor/Green book to get further with their twenties novel. "Do you think we should just push for that until we have to go?"

"It's probably for the best," Castle replied. "That way we can focus on Moor and Green again."

"Are you afraid of finishing to get to the next book?' Beckett asked, since they were planning on having the engagement in the current book they were writing and the next would be the couple's move to the Hamptons.

"No," Castle said. "I'm looking forward to it because…"

Their waiter was coming back then, and they were both quiet as he poured the wine for them, Beckett not letting him give her half the glass before she stopped him. Castle took a half glass and they tapped them together before taking a small sip and returning to their conversation.

"I was saying I'm looking forward to it because it's harder to remember working in the city," Castle said, speaking carefully as he was studying his wife closely.

"I know," Beckett said simply. "It's the same thing that happened this summer, it's hard to recall everything with the boys since it's been so long." She sighed and then said, "I'm looking forward to setting things in the Hamptons too."

"We're making the chief like Brad, right?" Castle asked, as they'd been ready to have the female character they'd had in the series before that was in the Hamptons be their connection to the police. After they'd discussed it, they'd decided to move the setting more specifically to Bridgehampton as they'd been unsure about Montauk they'd originally chosen.

"Of course," Beckett said with a smile. "I'm sure he'll be happy to hear we're doing that. Though why you told him our original plan…" she said before trailing off.

Castle laughed as they were served pieces of baguettes and he let her take one first before saying, "I should confess something."

"I think I already know," Beckett said, smiling at him as he froze. "You've been looking into things for Hawaii, haven't you?"

"Yeah, I… reserved the suite for us at the hotel," Castle said.

"Is it one you've been to before?" Beckett asked.

"No, I've been to another," Castle replied. "This one I've heard of and it's family friendly."

"What's it called? Or are you surprising me about it too?" Beckett said.

"Hualalai Hotel," Castle said. "They have a pool where you can snorkel with fish. It's not part of the ocean so it'll be safe for the girls."

"I'm not surprised," Beckett said. "But I think I've seen it," she then told him. "That pool," she then explained when he looked at her questioningly. She was going to continue when she saw their food was arriving and she waited for the bowls to be set in front of them before she said, "You really got reservations?"

"They set them," Castle replied with a nod. "March twenty-fifth to April third in 2022."

"I was thinking of that too," Beckett said with a smile. "Julia thirteen… Eliza turning seven."

"And Josie nearly two," Castle commented. He then thought of something and said, "That scares you doesn't it?"

"It was going to happen, whether I wanted it to or not," Beckett replied easily after eating some of her food. "My mother had the same thought."

"And your… dad?" Castle said slowly.

With another smile Beckett said, "He wanted me to stay six years old. Mom was a little more reasonable, she would have been happy if I'd stayed twelve."

"I think I would agree with your dad," Castle said.

"Not a surprise," Beckett said, shaking her head. "But that's still a little more than a year in the future, I'm not worrying about it. I just want us to have a great family vacation."

"We will there," Castle told her firmly. "And there's a lot to do on the Big Island. You've never been there."

"I wasn't kidding," Beckett said with a slight smile. "My travel was limited, why do you think I went to Kiev? It was an opportunity I couldn't pass up."

With a nod Castle said, "I wasn't kidding about taking you around the world."

"I know," Beckett said. "But don't feel you have to."

Shaking his head, as he'd just sipped some of his wine, Castle said, "I want to. But that's the only thing I've been doing ahead. Mexico City is set now, and we've been getting Spain started on so that's it for trips."

"I'm surprised," Beckett said in amusement. "I thought you would use this as an opening for summer of that year."

"The only thing I know for sure is we'll be in Adare on the seventeenth," Castle replied.

"We still need to get to our seventh anniversary before we reach the eighth," Beckett said swiftly. She laughed softly when he nodded and then said, "How do you feel about that number?"

"I feel great," Castle said. "Though… I was thinking the same just now. Montgomery?" When his wife nodded, he sighed and said, "It's my hope that when we reach that many years I won't need to ask for gift ideas for you."

Beckett looked into her wine at the idea of thirty years, enjoying the idea with how their first six had been going, and she then said, "You have a failsafe you know. _Lladros_?"

Laughing Castle eventually said, "That's true… that pop up store will see a lot of me."

"It has already," Beckett said teasingly. She smiled when he nodded, and they returned to their meal before they were finishing their food and wine. They stayed at the table for dessert and tea before it was brought out to them.

"Are you mad at me for pre-ordering?" Castle asked her.

"No," Beckett said. "It's been a while since we've had raspberries," she told him as she cut some of her _petit four_ with her fork. Eating it she looked with him over to the owner of the restaurant as he reached their table and smiled saying, "_Bonjour_ Michel."

"_Bonjour_," the man said, taking her hand and bowing his head over it briefly. "_Ça va_?"

"It was a beautiful meal," Castle said to the man, shaking his hand next. "And your wine selection was excellent."

"The same for the dessert," Beckett replied. "Tell your wife she's a wonderful pastry chef."

"Lily 'as contacted her again," Michel replied with a smile. "But my Erica is very set in staying here."

"I'm not surprised," Beckett said.

"I will leave you to finish," Michel said. "But I am pleased to see you are back." When he saw the look pass between the two, he said, "I saw the show that your daughters were on, and you as well. I didn't know you could dance."

"Neither did we," Castle said jokingly. "We'll come back Michel and have a wonderful Christmas."

"You and your family as well," Michel said, shaking their hands warmly before he left them.

"I was wondering if he was here," Beckett said.

"I thought I saw him at the doors to the kitchens, but it was a while ago," Castle said, nodding toward them. "And a quick glimpse. I'm glad he came out to see us."

"Are you thinking of our next reservation?" Beckett asked teasingly as they continued with their desserts.

"Not really, we'll be busy for a while so… maybe February?" Castle said after thinking for a moment.

Shaking her head and smiling, Beckett said, "We'll see." They finished their small cakes and tea in silence before her husband was paying and they were leaving for the coat check at the front of the restaurant.

"I was afraid it was going to be snowing," Castle said as he opened the door first.

"Were you checking for me?" Beckett asked, stepping outside with him. When he didn't look at her, she pushed him slightly and said, "I'm warm Rick."

"But your legs…" Castle started to say before he trailed off.

"They're fine, let's go to the club," Beckett said as they went over to their car.

Castle nodded, opening the passenger door for her, before he went around to the other side. Checking his watch, he said, "We should get there as it's starting."

"We usually do," Beckett said with a slight smile.

"Who're you texting?" Castle asked as he watched her on her phone before he focused on backing out.

"My dad, just to make sure Josie got to bed without any problems," Beckett replied.

Castle waited for the responding text and he asked, "She's okay?"

"Yeah, fast asleep," Beckett replied. "And they're finishing a game before they start getting Eliza ready."

"She needed to take a bath today didn't she?" Castle asked her.

Nodding, as she was texting her father back, Beckett said, "I told him to let them know we had a great dinner and are ready to go dancing." She smiled at him and then said, "And I told him goodnight."

With a nod of his own Castle reached over to squeeze her thigh through her dress before she took his hand. They squeezed at each other briefly and he focused his attention to the road as he got them to the club nearby.

* * *

Pressing closer to her husband Beckett was surprised they weren't literally melding together as they were moving to the music. They'd been at the club for over an hour, alternating between dancing and sitting at the tables around the dance floor. They had seen a few people they knew from home and had spoken with them, but they'd stuck together mostly. She squeezed her arms tighter around her husband as she saw another woman watching them from a table. That had been happening all night and it was irritating her every time it occurred.

"Again?" Castle murmured into his wife's ear. When she nodded, he suddenly turned them around and he grasped her ass momentarily before he was kissing her. It was brief; as the others had been; and he said, "That should be enough for now," into her ear again. Feeling her nod, they focused back on their dancing, moving together before they were soon stopping as the song was changing. "Want a drink?" he asked her as they were going towards the bar.

Shaking her head Beckett said, "One more dance and then we'll go."

Nodding, Castle took her hand and they went to an empty table where they sat together to rest for the next song.

When she felt her husband's grip on her tightened, Beckett looked at him and saw the way his jaw was clenching. She tried not to let her eyes roll as she knew another guy was staring at her and she said, "I've had enough of this, let's go."

Castle followed her to the lobby of the building the club was in so they could get their coats. Since the music was a little less loud there he said, "We weren't there for that long."

"No, it's alright," Beckett told him with a smile. "I couldn't take someone else looking at us."

"You would figure," Castle said once they were standing by the doors as they'd gotten their coats. "That us glued by the fronts of our bodies would work. And our rings."

"It never seems to," Beckett said, shaking her head as she slipped her arms into her coat her husband was holding for her. "Short of making love there on the floor we had only one other option. Is it snowing?"

Opening the door, as soon as he had his coat on, Castle shook his head and said, "But it might soon."

Looking up at the sky as well, Beckett could see the clouds and she took her husband's arm before they hurried to the car. "Why do you want to stop?" she asked him once he was pulling away from the club.

"I don't want to just… rush," Castle said. He glanced at her briefly when she touched his arm and he said, "I know it doesn't matter if we do that but… it didn't seem to fit. For some reason it doesn't fit tonight."

"Okay, stop where you'd like to," Beckett said, knowing her husband likely had a beach in mind.

With a quick nod, Castle continued back to their town though he was stopping just past the border with Southampton. It was a public beach and he said, "Less likely the cops will come over here."

"Are you sure?" Beckett asked, getting out at the same time as him.

"No, but I'm hoping," Castle replied while they were sitting down in the back. "I wasn't expecting us to stay for that long," he then informed her.

With a smile Beckett took his hand that had moved to her thigh and she leaned over to him as he was moving to do the same. They kissed gently at first, but they deepened it together before they were parting for a quick breath of air.

For a moment Castle was a little frustrated with himself for his idea as he wanted to take her on his lap. But he knew they would have a chance for that later and he instead leaned back over to her. They were kissing passionately that time and he lost track of how many times they were doing that before they needed to breathe. He didn't want to stop, so he leaned over and began kissing at his wife's neck, feeling her pulse racing as he was cupping the bun her hair was in.

Running her hands over the back of her husband's head, Beckett had her eyes closed tightly at the feel of his lips on the sides of her neck. But they flew open when she realized something had flashed on them, thinking for a second it was lightning. She soon saw though they were colors and she squeezed her husband's shoulders saying, "We have to go, it's Bernier."

Pulling away from her, Castle looked out and saw that it was a squad car before he said, "Are you sure?" At her nod he couldn't help feeling amazed yet again that she had memorized the officer patrol schedules with so little effort before they were getting out of the backseat on the passenger side together.

"Oh, good I almost thought someone had stolen your car," Bernier said.

"You recognized it?" Castle asked.

"Of course, how many times have I seen it at the station?" Bernier said. "But you guys need to get going, the beach is closed."

"I was hoping there was some leeway with the parking lot," Castle confessed.

"No, they're part of the beach," Bernier replied. "Plus, I'd lose my job if I let you guys continue; even if you were just making out."

"We were, this was just a pause before we continued home," Castle explained.

"Though it's better you stopped us," Beckett said.

Castle wondered why his wife was looking up at the sky before he felt something cold on his cheek. "And there's the snow," he commented.

"You better get back to your house," Bernier told them.

"Be careful the rest of your shift," Beckett said.

"Thanks, I will," Bernier replied. "Would you like me to escort you back?"

"We're fine," Castle assured him as he was opening the passenger door for his wife. "We'll see you."

"Yeah night you two," Bernier said, walking back to his car.

"We're so lucky it wasn't someone from the station here," Castle said once he was in the driver's seat. They waved together to the officer who did so in return, and he drove down the road that would lead them home through the gently drifting snow.

* * *

The music was filling the room with sound and Beckett watched her husband walk up to her after he'd set his phone aside. Letting him take her hand she stepped easily into his arms before they swayed together in front of the windows, feeling warmth suffuse her as his hands were holding her by the small of her back securely. She closed her eyes as their cheeks pressed together and they were quiet, letting the music take over any need for conversation between them. But when the song ended, she murmured to him, "I prefer this to the club."

"I do too," Castle said, nuzzling her neck with his lips. He raised his head again and then lowered it to her so they could kiss. It was sensuous and slow before he felt her tongue teasing at his lips and he was quick to follow her into her mouth. They were rubbing against one another before needing to part to breathe and he asked, "Think I could play something right now?"

"Not Coltrane?" Beckett asked him. When he shook his head she smiled and said, "Go ahead," cupping his cheek with the way he was gazing at her. She watched him go to his phone quickly and she was surprised when he walked back to her as a familiar song began. Their arms wrapped around one another immediately again, just as the lyrics were beginning and they swayed together closely.

_Come away with me in the night  
Come away with me  
And I will write you a song_

_ Come away with me on a bus  
Come away where they can't tempt us  
With their lies_

_ And I want to walk with you  
On a cloudy day  
In fields where the yellow grass grows knee-high  
So won't you try to come_

_ Come away with me and we'll kiss  
On a mountaintop  
Come away with me  
And I'll never stop loving you_

At the instrumental there, Castle carefully spun his wife, using it so he could pull her against him with her back against his chest. He swayed with her yet again and at the same time he was running his hands over the front of her body, going to the bottom of her dress several times before he stopped himself when the last verse was being sung.

_I wanna wake up with the rain  
Falling on a tin roof  
While I'm safe there in your arms  
So all I ask is for you  
To come away with me in the night  
Come away with me_

Beckett's breathing was growing rougher as the music soon faded away, her husband's hands all over her front. "Rick I…" she started to say as he was raising her skirt higher and higher on her legs.

Castle paused then, and he let her go carefully before he picked her up in his arms and carried her over to the bed. Laying her down in the middle he followed her quickly, taking off his blazer while she was getting his tie and sliding it off from around his neck. "Goddess," he breathed lovingly to her as they stared at each other.

"Love," Beckett replied before their lips were meeting. She could feel her own swelling up as they were almost ravenous with each other, their tongues fighting until they were slowly parting a while later. She smiled and said, "I'm so glad we've waited."

"I know but… I want you badly Kate," Castle told her honestly, letting her take his shirt from his trousers. He watched while she unbuttoned his shirt and he said as he got on his knees once she was finished, "Let me finish."

"My dress?" Beckett asked in surprise. Watching him undress she was biting her lower lip, her hand down on her abdomen and moving around as he came back to her, naked. She let out a short cry of surprise when he grabbed her, picking her up and she said, "Let me take it off." Before her husband could say anything, she turned around and reached for the zipper though she couldn't reach it, wanting him to know she was serious. A moment later he was pulling it down and murmuring into her ear huskily as she trembled while she listened to him.

"You forgot something love," Castle said before gently nibbling at her ear lobe.

Beckett reached up to her hair and quickly unpinned it, leaving the pins on her nightstand. When her locks fell down her back, she breathed out heavily as he was stepping up to her, pressing his face into her hair. "We-" she began.

"Here," Castle replied before he reached down to her back to get the dress off her shoulders. Luckily his wife helped him, and he took the dress from her as soon as she'd stepped out of it telling her, "Stay there."

Confused, Beckett watched her husband as he was going over to the dresser and laying the dress there. She remained standing as he came back to her and she wrapped her arms around him once he was close enough, thinking he was going to pick her up to put her on the bed. But he was carrying her around it, setting her down at the table behind it and making her smile. Before he could say anything, she stood on her toes to kiss him and was soon lowering her feet when he bent his head to return the kiss. His hands were all over her body and she trembled in arousal before they parted and she asked him, "How?"

Brushing his lips to hers, Castle went back to their clothes and he grabbed his dress shirt before taking it to the table and placing it on the top. He wasn't surprised when his wife moved past him to get up on the table and he was helping her before he moved to stand against her in between her legs. He kissed her while her legs wrapped around his waist and he started to move his hips a bit, unable to help it though he was risking things since he could tell they were both heavily aroused. When they were apart, he said against her lips, "I'm going to fuck you love, hard. I want to get back on the bed… and use the bed."

Biting at her lower lip, Beckett smiled as she cupped his face with her hands and she murmured, "Then start." She felt the way her husband was shuddering and she tried to part her legs even more while she watched him grasp his erection in his hand. When it touched her folds she sighed and said, "I need you love."

Castle found he couldn't really speak as he was sinking slowly into her, wanting the contrast to how he knew he would thrust once he started. "I've been wanting you… all day Kate," he said, staying still once he was fully sheathed within her, hips pressed together.

"So have I," Beckett said, biting her lower lip for a moment. They kissed, but it didn't last long as her husband gave one thrust and they parted. She was relieved when shortly after he was thrusting and she was crying out in joy at the feeling as he didn't stop after that. Holding onto him with her arms and legs she moved the best she could with him though he was getting deep already. She closed her eyes tightly as the friction was almost burning her body and she was sure they would break shortly after.

Wanting to kiss his wife, Castle refrained as he knew they wouldn't be able to do so for very long and something in him wanted to be doing it for a while. He was distracted from his thoughts then when his wife's nails were digging into his back and he groaned heavily at the sensation. He was moving harder against her and he hoped he wasn't hurting her though she was crying out in her pleasure. He lost all sense of time, everything in him doing his best to push his wife over the edge, and when they reached that point he was following her swiftly. They were yelling together, each other's names that wound around one another in the otherwise silent room until they were still, and he was doing his best not to collapse on his wife.

"Rick?" Beckett asked gently as she listened to his breathing and feeling it on her neck.

"I'm okay, just…" Castle started to say. He raised his head then and he was kissing her hard as he'd wanted to do before. They were holding onto one another while their tongues were dueling, and they did that for some time before they needed to breathe, and he ended the kiss. "I wanted to do that before… a little hard to when I need to make you come," he told her with a smile.

Kissing him briefly Beckett said, "If we go to the bed we can do a lot more of that." She was pleased when her husband moved away from her then and helped her down off the table before she was walking over to the bed. She was pulling him after her by the hand and got onto the mattress first, getting on her knees while she waited for him to join her, watching him and biting her lower lip.

Getting on his knees as well Castle kissed her sensuously before he was helping her lay down. While they were busy tasting each other, he had his hand down her body before he was focusing on cupping one of her breasts. When he gently ran his thumb around her nipple, he wasn't surprised when she pulled away with a gasp and he smiled before he said, "Is it okay?" At her nod he was bowing his head, capturing the nub with his mouth and flicking his tongue back and forth on it a few times before he pulled away. "I can't wait," he said to her, his voice strained.

Taking his hand, Beckett drew it down in between her legs and let him touch her clit as she was reacting immediately. "Oh… you don't need to," she told him.

Nodding, as he could tell from her tone that she was serious, Castle moved and slid back inside of her as they were groaning together in joy. Their bodies coupled he was kissing her just before he started to thrust. Even though they'd already been together, and roughly, he could still feel friction between them. The thought that was still happening made a thrill go through him and he was lunging against his good knee. Hearing Beckett crying out at his slight increase in speed made him go a little crazy and he lost his rhythm, losing himself in her until he had to move them.

Luckily she came to the realization that she was moving when her husband started, and Beckett was able to go with him so she was straddling him. She immediately started to push herself up and down with her knees, doing her best not to make him slip out of her. But after a while she was too focused on how his length felt in her and she raised herself so much that it was falling against his stomach. "Oh…" she said in dismay.

"No, that's okay," Castle told her, getting up once she was out of the way. He followed her when she instantly turned to the headboard and he couldn't help slapping at her ass before he pressed up against her.

"Hurry," Beckett told him, reaching behind her so she could wrap her arms around his neck instead of leaning over. "My pussy is aching for you."

Nipping lightly at the junction of her neck and shoulder, Castle loved the way his wife gasped, and he moved to enter her again. He reached for her once he was set and cupped his hands over her breasts as they were thrusting together, groaning in pleasure at the sensation. Though he didn't want to he had to reach for her abdomen, putting one hand on it to hold her in place. But his right was fondling at her breasts before it went down to her clit and he rubbed it a little furiously at first. When she was crying out his name, he stopped himself and went back up to her chest before she was tugging at his neck.

Beckett was relieved when her husband pulled away from her and she followed him to his side of the bed. She smiled when he sat there, and she was quick to follow him. Wrapping her arms around his neck as soon as she was straddling him they kissed hungrily, taking the chance they had. That delved into several more kisses until finally they were moving, and she was lowering herself onto him. She wrapped her legs around him with his help and said, "I wanted to try that."

"Yeah," Castle groaned as her sex had been squeezing and rubbing at his erection while she'd moved. He held her by the small of her back and breathed a little harshly saying, "Can you move with me?" When her response was only to nod he let out a groan and then planted his feet firmly and began pushing up and down. He was yelling her name as she cried out, since she was moving too. He tried looking behind him and though he couldn't see that far he spotted her foot flat on the bed and realized that had been her plan. He continued to move, not wanting to interrupt the position just yet, and he tilted his head back while his wife began playing with pushing herself up so just the tip of him was inside of her. "Kate-" he started to say before the inevitable happened.

Grabbing her husband's hand as soon as he had left her, Beckett pulled him back onto the bed and got on her side before her husband was doing the same. Raising her leg for him, she glanced back to watch him drape it back over his before his fingers were parting her folds. Her eyes rolled into the back of her head as he was fingering her gently, but he finally slipped back into her.

"Do you want me to make you come like this?" Castle whispered into his wife's ear. He wasn't surprised when she shook her head and he started to move as she turned her head slightly so they could kiss. He started running his free hand over her body, though he wasn't really paying attention to what he was touching before she was jerking against him and they were stopping. "I'm not going to stop love," he told her as he moved her so she was laying on her back.

"I don't want you to," Beckett said. She wasn't surprised when he leaned down to her, kissing her, instead of moving to enter her again. Though she knew he wanted to wait until they started again, she couldn't help herself and she wrapped her legs around him again. Her arms were already twined about his shoulders and they were kissing hungrily while their tongues were playfully dueling. When they parted several kisses later, she said, "Before you fuck me again…"

Castle was a little surprised when his wife slid her fingers through his hair and pushed him down to her breasts. He recovered quickly though in realizing what she wanted, and he kissed at both mounds contentedly for a while until he took her right nipple with his lips. Suckling at her he couldn't stop himself from shifting, and he grunted as she was reaching down in between them.

"If you were inside me-" Beckett started to say before her husband was moving slightly. She let him go to allow him to enter her and she sighed deeply once he'd stopped. "Oh… Rick," she breathed as he was still within her.

"I adore you Kate," Castle told her. He then began to move, thrusting as hard as he could immediately to her cry. He wanted to kiss her again but with the way his body was literally aching he knew he couldn't delay things any longer. He focused everything on her, clutching at the sheet under her before he was varying his thrusts. He tried to stimulate her clit at the same time and he found his muscles aching before he realized that she was faltering in her movements on him. Looking down at her he watched her beginning to writhe under him and he said, "Come for me love. I'll fuck you after this, but I want to feel you come _now_."

Turning her head, Beckett had her eyes closed tightly but she felt something snap in her and she was crying out her husband's name for a moment. "Oh! Rick please don't stop… I want to feel you fucking me… I'm coming…" she moaned. She felt him joining her, groaning out her name and that he loved her before she lost touch with everything but their bodies moving together until hers came to stop and she found herself limp but heavily sated. Panting a little heavily she held onto her husband's arms while he was still thrusting, and she reached up further when he suddenly jerked crazily against her a few more times. She held him around his neck when he slumped down on her slightly and she gently caressed his hair. "I should take care of you next time," she said with a smile.

Grunting Castle found he couldn't really speak yet and he took a little longer to recover before he was pulling away from her carefully. Once he was on his back he watched as his wife moved onto her side next to him. "Unless you mean you're going to pleasure me then I'm fine," he told her. He smiled when she laughed, and he wrapped his arm around her back before he said, "But next time let's take it easy."

"Just one position?" Beckett asked. When he nodded, she leaned down with a smile and kissed his cheek telling him, "I'm glad to do that."

"Me too," Castle said, holding her a little closer to him. He rubbed her back and then said, "What is it?" as she was biting at her lower lip.

"Does that number scare you at all?" Beckett asked.

"Thirty?" Castle replied. At her nod he said, "Not really, I'm planning on spending those years with you." He then became concerned and asked, "What about you?"

Kissing him, Beckett wasn't surprised when he wrapped both his arms around her and she ended it soon after before she told him, "Don't worry, I like the idea. There's a lot more we need to do."

"Of course," Castle said. "And we have this."

"And what exactly is this?" Beckett asked teasingly as she smirked at him, raised above him again.

"Our bed," Castle said simply.

"Pervert," Beckett said, knowing he wanted her to say that. After they'd kissed again, she said, "I did think of that myself but not just that."

"Don't worry," Castle said. "If we were clothed…"

Beckett laughed and then leaned down to him for another kiss before they parted, and she pressed her forehead to his. "I love you Rick," she told him seriously.

"I love you too Kate," Castle replied. "And I wasn't kidding when I said I adore you. _Bandia_."

Smiling at him calling her goddess, Beckett kissed her husband again before telling him, "I adore you too and I really hope we can do that again."

"Do you want to now?" Castle asked, wondering if she was hinting at him.

"A little more," Beckett said, laying down on him.

They were both silent and Castle listened to the faint sound of the fire still going in the fireplace before he reached up and caressed her hair. "Kate?"

"Hmm?" Beckett asked, looking up at him.

Castle moved her onto her back again and he kissed her at the same time before her arms were wrapping around him. He slipped his tongue into her mouth and theirs were dancing around each other for some time until she moved away. "Did I mention I love you?" he asked her.

"You may have," Beckett said before she was pressing on the back of his head so they were kissing again. While their tongues were rubbing together, she raised her right leg and wrapped it around his, feeling him jerking momentarily against her. "And I hope I told you the same," she said when they parted and had caught their breath.

Nodding, Castle leaned down and kissed her briefly before he said, "Then we'll have plenty to fill those thirty years."

"That's it?" Beckett asked with a smile as he stopped there.

"What?" Castle said. When she just looked at him, he said, "Okay, I had an opportunity but in this moment…" He moved his hips slightly and then said, "It didn't seem to work."

Beckett brought him down to her for yet another kiss and they lingered that time, kissing repeatedly until they were almost gasping for air. "I want you love," she told him, reaching up and brushing her fingers against his hair.

"So do I," Castle said seriously. He wasn't surprised when she was drawing him back to her and they kissed again, making it passionate until she was squeezing his shoulders. Pulling back, he looked down and her and he shifted slightly until he was sliding within her to their gasps at the shock to their bodies.

When her husband's hips pressed against her Beckett told him, "Fuck me lover."

Breathing heavily Castle kissed her again, quickly, before he murmured he loved her against her lips. When she responded to him in turn he started to move, going very slowly before she was wrapping her legs around his waist and he thrust faster.

Beckett, feeling that, cried out to her husband in her ecstasy and she held onto him tighter before they kissed. She knew he wasn't going to stop until they were exhausted and she was ready to follow him. She hoped; in the back of her mind as Castle was taking her lips in another kiss; that they would be continuing their intimacy for some time. She didn't want to let go of the satiety they were giving one another just yet, enjoying them keeping each other warm while the storm continued outside their room.


	3. Know Where You Are

Genre: Romance, Family, Humor

Rating: M for sexual situations and language

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters featured on the show Castle, they belong to the creator of the show, ABC and the others who do own them. And for this story the same goes for Dancing With the Stars.

A/N #1: Since this chapter is so short, I'll be posting the next one tomorrow instead of next Monday.

A/N #2: I was extremely pleased reading the feedback for the last chapter and want to get into the thanks for that. TORONTOSUN (It's nice to read that you thought the beginning was a great start to a good story. And I'm happy that you like the idea already too!),

MsNYC (Loved seeing you thought the first half of the chapter was very smooth as well as fun and I'm glad you enjoyed it so much! I wasn't surprised to see you saying they were lovesick teenagers, lol, I expected that after their night together. And I'm glad you enjoyed their time at the beach even if it was only for a few minutes. I'm so happy that you thought the love scene was tastefully written as usual. And the same for you saying it was great writing as usual!) and

Mb (I was really happy to see you loved how the story started out. I wasn't surprised to see you loved too seeing they were out together to shop for Christmas, along with getting ready to go to England. I'm the same, hard to resist a bookstore so it was great to hear you're like that too! I had wondered if anyone was going to notice Beckett helping Alexis covering up the hickey and I'm so happy you did. I'm not surprised that you see her and Louis as being a beginning version of Castle and Beckett along with Clara and Brennan. As for your question I didn't want to answer it, lol, so I wouldn't spoil anything coming up in the series, so I'll have to leave it at that but it's just for now I promise! So pleased reading you thought it was a wonderful start of chapter! You're very welcome for the first half too! It was great too to read you thought the second half was a fantastic update. And it was nice you thought it was sweet, funny, loving along with sensuous and hot since that was what I was aiming for. I was very pleased that you loved the mother-daughter moments Beckett had with all four girls. And I was glad you could feel Alexis' happiness being with Beckett and her sisters watching Beckett since she never did that with Meredith. I was glad too that you said Beckett was her true mother by choice and love as you put it, instead of biology. I wasn't surprised at your reaction to others watching and wanting what Castle and Beckett have in their love and passion, plus they would be jealous of course. And I agree with you, they're beautiful and stunning to look at together, also what you said about it's even more sexy because they don't flaunt that and it's natural too. I wasn't surprised that you were laughing at them being caught kissing, lol. And so happy that with the love scene at the end you thought I write Castle and Beckett's heat, passion and love beautifully and so much so that you can feel it. You're welcome for the second half too!).

Thanks so much for the reviews, love reading them and I appreciate the time taken to write them out and also sending them my way!

A/N #3: The title of this chapter is a lyric from the song _Burning Down the House_ by the Talking Heads, from their album _Speaking in Tongues_.

Know Where You Are

Nearly jumping out of the building, the man landed on his knees before he whirled around in the snow. He stood up and looked around before he picked up some of the frozen water underneath him and tried to take it inside what had become his home.

The fire had seeped through the wall in the back and tossing the snow onto it he breathed out in relief seeing that the flames were out. But he heard the crackling of it again and turned to his left, the curtain that had been there engulfed in fire. He ran for the door again and was about to reach for the snow again when he heard a shot behind him.

Yelling as he hit the ground, he grabbed the gun that was in the waistband of his pajama pants and he stood slowly. "I'm armed too, you're not going to be able to shoot," he called though he knew he would have a hard time backing that up.

Looking at the forest in front of him, the man was trying to control his breathing so he could attempt to listen for his attacker. But it was eerily quiet, and he knelt to pick up a handful of snow so he could try to put the fire out back inside. He kept his gun in hand but there was no returning gunfire and he rushed inside tossing the snow at the fire. But while he'd been outside the curtains had fallen to the floor and the fire was spreading.

Going back to the sink in the kitchen, he swore when no water came out and he was running for his clothes and the bed. Picking the blanket first he smothered the largest of the flames before proceeding to use the clothes to strike at the smaller fires. But just as he was getting the last one, he heard something hitting the glass of the window on the back wall and he was yelling as another fire was staring again.

"Okay! Son of a bitch I'm going to call the police!" the man said, racing to his cell phone that had been lost in the sheets of his bed. He tried to remain in the building, unable to forget the gunfire outside, but the fire was growing and he had no choice. He grabbed his gun and went outside, turning around repeatedly to make sure no one was there. He went into the trees, turning back and forth with his gun ready, and once he felt he had enough cover he dialed 911 on his phone.

"911 what's your emergency?" the man said on the other end.

"Yeah, I'm out on Pool Road there's a fire in my cabin and someone's shooting at me outside," the man said his voice urgent as he heard glass exploding from the building. "My cabin is burning, please hurry!"

"I'm alerting the fire department and police," the man said. "Can I get your name please sir?"

Opening his mouth to speak, the man suddenly felt something around his neck and he dropped his phone and gun as he was wrenched backwards. He reached up to try and grab what was around him, but he realized it was clothing of some kind and it was too tight on him to grasp. He was abruptly being dragged and he slipped in the snow before whoever was strangling him was kneeling behind him. He was losing air and he kicked and clawed at the ground, trying to relieve the pressure around his windpipe though it was soon becoming futile and his limbs began to slow down.

"Sir? Sir are you there?" the 911 operator said from the phone, having been calling out when he'd heard the sound of the phone dropping. "Sir?"

* * *

"Watch the trees Alvarez!" the firefighter chief called. "They could go next."

"Novak," a voice called to the chief.

"Bernier," the chief said, turning. "They called you in too?"

"The man who called in said there were shots fired," the officer replied. "And he seemed to disappear. Dispatch said the operator who spoke to him thought the phone fell. Did you see footprints?"

"I can't deal with that right now," Novak replied as the flames near them built up suddenly.

"If there's a victim I need to find him," Bernier said in slight annoyance.

"There were, all over the front here," another firefighter told him. "But there were some that were going into the trees over there."

Nodding Bernier looked at the trees when he yelled to the firefighters as the flames from the building jumped over to the nearest tree branch and it caught fire.

"Stay back," the fire chief yelled to the officer before he was turning his attention back to the fire.

"They're not letting you go?" Wade said.

Turning Bernier said, "Not with the fire going to those trees," with a frown. "I'd cut around through them down the street but…"

"Yeah," Wade replied as they watched the firefighters turning to the trees and getting the flames out swiftly before they were turning back to the building.

"Let's go," Bernier said as they turned together at the sound of cars stopping. Seeing it was more of their fellow officers he went to the fire chief and said, "We're going in." Relieved when the man nodded, he withdrew his weapon and started to run to the trees with Wade. When he stepped through the trunks, he spotted footsteps going through the snow. He motioned to his partner, who quickly nodded, and they walked alongside them before he spotted something and held out his arm. He hurried forward, looking for more than one set of footprints which he soon saw.

The two officers were circling the multiple sets of footprints until they were able to get closer to the dark object they'd seen in the distance and they stood straight once they realized what it was.

"Get Rice to start canvassing," Bernier said. "I'll call it in and wait here for the chief." As his partner nodded, he grabbed his walkie-talkie and got a hold of dispatch saying, "Get in touch with Chief Davis," once he'd given his name. "We have a murder," he said, watching the lightening sky as a new day was just dawning over the body sprawled on the snow in front of him.


	4. On Their Way To Work

Genre: Romance, Family, Humor

Rating: M for sexual situations and language

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters featured on the show Castle, they belong to the creator of the show, ABC and the others who do own them.

A/N #1: With how short the last chapter was and how soon I'm posting this one, I did appreciate the review I got so will get to my thanks for it. MsNYC (It was nice to see you like that they're back as consultants, lol. And I'm glad that you thought it was a great little; as you put it; update!).

Thanks for the review, loved reading it and am very grateful for the time taken to write it out and send it my way!

A/N #2: The title of this chapter is a lyric from the song _Burning Down the House_ by the Talking Heads, from their album _Speaking in Tongues_.

On Their Way To Work

Turning Alex around the corner of the field, Beckett could see her husband keeping up with her before they reached the open gate. "We should go," she said with a smile as her husband was looking at her.

"Are you sure?" Castle asked.

"I would like to join our parents and Josie at the café," Beckett commented.

"Yeah… me too," Castle said slowly. He then smiled and said, "I almost forgot about that."

"I'm not surprised," Beckett said with a nod before they were turning their horses over to the stables. They were nearing the building where their horses were housed when she heard someone calling behind them. "Morning," she said as Louis was riding the horse he was on slowly towards them.

"Good morning," the young man said, nodding to both her and Castle. "Alexis wanted me to tell you the same from her."

"She's at the office already?" Castle asked.

"She is," Louis said with a nod. "And she's wondering if we can stay at home for dinner?"

"She'll have to work late?" Beckett said. When the young man nodded again, she said, "That's fine. But tomorrow you two can come over if you'd like."

"Are you making dinner tonight?" Castle asked when his wife looked at him.

"Rick," Beckett said immediately.

"No, I don't blame him for wanting to know," Louis told her reassuringly and with a smile. "And yes, I'll make… something. I'll have to shop first though. Are you leaving?"

"Yeah, but we'll take care of the horses," Castle replied.

"I have to take Salt here into the corral and see how his leg is," Louis said, patting the stallion's neck. "I was giving him some exercise, but I need to get him to trot next."

"Did you go the whole path walking?" Beckett asked in surprise.

"No, up from this point to the first fork you meet that way," Louis said. "And he's handling everything well."

"Hopefully he can run," Castle said. He felt his phone shake in his jacket pocket and told his wife, "They're there."

"We're meeting the others at the café," Beckett explained.

"Ah, I need to get back to work," Louis said. "I'm sure Lex will call you later."

"We'll see you tomorrow," Beckett replied before she nudged Alex on his sides and started walking him to the stables. When they were in front of his stall she dismounted and told her husband who was doing the same next to her, "I'd like to check on Lottie and Helios, very quickly."

Nodding his head Castle said, "So would I."

Taking Alex into his stall; as her husband was leading Julius into the stall next door; Beckett asked, "What is it?"

"What?" Castle replied.

"Don't try to play that off," Beckett said with a slight smile. "You're hiding something… or you want to tell me and you're not sure for some reason. I can't tell exactly."

"Maybe because you're not looking at me," Castle said, setting aside the blanket.

"Rick," Beckett said simply.

"Wait until we're looking at each other," Castle replied. "It's not something I want to talk about looking at my horse."

"Alright but you better talk once we're finished," Beckett said firmly.

"And we've washed our hands," Castle said. He smiled when he heard his wife groaning and he then turned his attention back to Julius and got him brushed and rubbed down before making sure there was water and feed for him. When he stepped outside the stall, he wasn't surprised to see his wife was walking over to the sink at the entrance to the building and he told her, "I wasn't really serious."

"I know, but we have to get to the café," Beckett replied. "Dad has his first appointment."

Smiling Castle said, "You're thinking about him being here more permanently."

Beckett smiled back at him in response before she dried her hands and let him step up to the sink. "Now we have that covered, what is it?" she asked him after he had washed his hands.

"There's something I've been thinking about," Castle said before he then looked over to the stable owner, waving with his wife to the man as he was riding to the path. "Something I would like to do, which is change my middle name back to Alexander."

Beckett paused for a moment before she said, "Why?"

"When I changed it," Castle said, not surprised she'd asked that as they looked in on Lottie with Helios. "It was more because of my original initials and because I thought it'd be fun to do that. But I'm realizing that I really dishonored Mother changing it."

"But you said she had no objections to it," Beckett said.

Castle opened his mouth to speak before he then said, "No, but her grandfather's middle name was Alexander. There was a joke in the family that he said all the firstborn Rogers sons would have that as their middle name at least. I don't know if it was serious but…"

"I get the feeling that Martha didn't really think she could stop you," Beckett said though she was aware already her husband's maternal grandfather's middle name was Alexander as well. She hesitated for a moment and, once they were in the car, said, "But it's your choice Rick, it is your name." She studied him for a moment and said, "But that's not the only reason."

"You've never said my changed middle name besides the one time I teased you about looking at my website," Castle said. "At our weddings…" When she didn't say anything in response, he then stated instead of asking, "It's what you prefer."

"I don't know why," Beckett said. "But… it makes me think you would have that name in our past life."

"Maybe I did," Castle said. "In some form." They were both quiet until they were near the café and he told her, "I'll change it… after the holidays." He felt his wife taking his hand and looked at her before their entwined fingers squeezed for a moment. He had to let her go to park at the restaurant and once he had he said, "I was worried they would wait in the car."

"I doubt they would," Beckett said. "You'll tell them once it happens?"

"Yeah," Castle said. "I want it to be finalized before I let everyone know."

Smiling at her husband, Beckett got out of the car and then joined him to walk to the door, spotting their parents at a table by the window. "Will you-" she started to say.

"Yeah," Castle said with a nod before he went over to the line and she made her way to their family.

"Hello kiddo," Martha said with a smile when she saw her daughter in law. "This one has been very fussy, so I would assume she knew you were nearly here."

"Maybe," Beckett said as she took the baby from her. "Though I wonder if she's really going to want to-" she started to say before Josie was nestling against her neck. "I guess she doesn't mind that I smell like a horse," she said in amusement to her father and mother in law.

"That would make her a McCollough for sure," Jim said.

"Oh, thank you love," Beckett said, seeing her husband was walking over. "Did you guys order for us?" she asked.

"It was the best time," Martha said. "You two need to write of course."  
"Thank you," Beckett said with a smile before she sat down. "How was she?" she asked.

"Fine, she seemed interested in the dogs instead of her blocks though," Jim said as he'd spent time with the baby that morning after they'd returned from the school.

"We'll have to show her _Sesame Street_ once we get home," Castle told his wife.

"We will, the first episode of the week sweetie," Beckett said to the baby that she'd placed on her lap. She smiled when Josie laughed before she sneezed, and she looked down at her quickly. "Are you okay?" she asked, gently brushing under Josie's nose with her bib.

"I think so," Castle said when they saw the baby was smiling. "Mother you never mentioned what you're going to be doing today."

"I have some sewing to do," Martha said easily.

"You're not sewing gifts, are you?" Beckett asked her. When her mother in law smiled, she said, "Costumes?"

"Dress up for Eliza," Martha said. "I get the feeling Julia wouldn't really want to do that anymore."

"Unless it was for a dance," Beckett pointed out.

"That's true… but I would need to wait for her competition," Martha said.

"It's not until next year, if they ask you to make them again they'll give you time," Castle told his mother. He smiled and then said, "But whatever you make for Eliza she'll love."

"He's right," Beckett said. "But for now we need to go."

"We should have gotten some larger drinks," Castle told his wife jokingly as they were all finished by then.

"We wouldn't be hungry for lunch later," Martha commented.

"That's true," Castle conceded before he then stood up and took Josie for his wife. After she had her coat on, he let her take the baby back and said, "Are we bringing her with us?"

Shaking her head, Beckett said, "They can take her, we need to get back and take a shower."

Castle nodded in agreement to that before they were leaving with their parents, going out to their cars that were parked next to each other. "We're heading straight home," he told their parents.

"We're going too," Martha said, knowing why her son had said that. "We'll see you there," she said as Jim had finished getting Josie's carrier buckled in the backseat.

"We will," Beckett said, kissing the baby's temple. She handed her to her mother in law and watched her taking the baby to the car before her husband touched her elbow. She turned with him to their car and got in, letting him drive again and ending up going after their parents until they reached home.

"Are you sure you trust me with a shower?" Castle asked her with a smile as he was waiting behind the other car for the gate to open.

Beckett was about to tell him she was when there was a honk behind them, and she looked behind them to see it was a familiar car. "A case," she said at the same time as her husband since it was Brad's.

"Looks like it, hopefully we can shower at least," Castle said before he was backing up to let the chief go in first. He followed Brad all the way around the tree to face back towards the gate for when they needed to go. "What is it?" he called once they were all out of the car.

"Let's head inside," Brad replied. "It's cold."

Waiting until they were in the entry Beckett said, "You have another case."

"Yeah, there was a fire in a… well they said it was a cabin but really, it's just a room made to look like a cabin," Brad began. He shook himself and then said, "There was a man staying there, he called 911 about three hours ago telling them that his cabin was on fire and someone was shooting at him. The operator was about to get his name when they lost touch with him, but they did send Fire and Bernier out to Pool Road."

"That's in the middle of nowhere," Castle commented.

"That's something we're considering," Brad replied. "So Bernier went out and he tried to go to the woods in front of the cabin, but the fire jumped to the trees. They were luckily able to get it under control and he went through the trees with Wade, since another firefighter told him there had been a trail of footprints to them. They walked through and found our vic, strangled with something very wide around his neck since it's… discolored," he told her, looking at the hallway. "But I told David about this and he'd like you guys to investigate with me since there hasn't been a murder since July."

"We're in," Castle said as he saw his wife was looking at him pointedly.

"We need to shower and change before we go to the station," Beckett said.

"The cabin, I'd like you to see it and look around the woods," Brad replied.

"Has CSU been through?" Beckett asked. At his nod she then said, "Okay, we'll leave in about a half hour."

"Text me," Brad said. "Hello Jim, Martha, how're you this morning?"

"Good," the former said. "How's your family?'

"They're good, the kids are really excited for Christmas," Brad said with a smile. "They're trying to make sure their sister is though she's only been seven months for four days."

"And how is Sophie?" Martha asked.

"She's doing great," Brad said with another smile. "She grabbed something from her sister yesterday so… her development is coming along."

"Wonderful to hear," Martha said, smiling at his pride in his baby daughter.

"Josie?" Brad then asked as he looked over at the baby in Martha's arms.

"She's good," Castle told his friend. "And her birthday is coming up."

Brad shook his head with a smile, as Beckett was doing the same, and he then told everyone, "I need to go."

"We'll see you there," Castle told him.

After he and Martha had said goodbye to the chief, Jim turned to his daughter and son in law and said, "Another case?"

Nodding Beckett said, "But this'll be the last one this year. We need to shower and change, we have to meet him." She looked over at her mother in law and saw her smiling, making her start to speak before Martha was shaking her head quickly and speaking herself.

"It's alright, I'll show her the _Sesame Street_ episode for today," Castle's mother said. "You two should go though, he'll be waiting for you at the station."

"Not there, we're going to the crime scene," Beckett answered. "So we need to hurry."

"We'll come see you to say goodbye," Castle said before he and his wife were going up the stairs in the entry. They hurried down the hall to their room and he closed the door behind him before he followed her into the bathroom. "What do you think?" he asked.

"I think we should wait until we get there," Beckett said. "But a shack they call a cabin?"

"It might be in good condition and big," Castle suggested. He wasn't surprised when his wife didn't respond verbally and instead just nodded. He undressed at the same time she did, and they went quickly inside the shower stall before he turned on the water. He was about to grab his body wash when Beckett stopped him, and he was startled as she wrapped her arms around him. "Love?" he asked in surprise as she pressed close to him.

Shaking her head, Beckett pushed carefully on the back of his neck before he bent his head and took her lips. She was responding to him eagerly as soon as he started, and they stood next to the water. Luckily, he seemed to get her unspoken message and they were tangling their tongues around each other before they slowed down and just rubbed them. When they parted, she sighed and said, "Before we're working."

"I love the way your mind works," Castle said, leaning down and kissing her again. He would have loved to do that for some time but he easily recalled they had the case so he ended it a little bit later before he said, "Tonight I'll do way better."

Smiling Beckett said, "You weren't doing too badly right now."

Kissing her gently before he pulled away Castle said, "Neither were you."

After they'd shared another kiss the two turned their attention to washing each other before they were stepping out and drying off separately. They dressed separately as well, and they were meeting together back in the bathroom to finish.

Smiling at her husband as he kissed the nape of her neck; her hair up in a bun for the shower; Beckett said, "You'll have to calm down."

"You too," Castle told her teasingly. He combed his hair swiftly and once he had his glasses on, he looked over to her and said, "We have to do something with the girls tonight."

"Of course," Beckett said simply, brushing out her hair before she ran her fingers through it a few times. "But we should focus a little on Josie, we were supposed to be spending time with her."

"Should we watch _Sesame Street_ with her tonight?" Castle asked. "All three of them," he added.

Glancing over at him, as she was starting her makeup, Beckett didn't answer until she had finished with her lipstick. "Let our parents watch that with her," she said. "We'll play with her inside." She smiled when her husband nodded and she left the bathroom with him, getting on their shoes before they left the room and went down to the family room where their parents and youngest were.

"We'll call once we can get back," Castle said as his wife was grabbing Josie from his mother.

"But we might not be able to make it for the class," Beckett told them.

"They'll understand," Jim said with a smile. "And they probably won't be that surprised."

"Most likely," Beckett said, gently bouncing the baby as she was vocalizing and then letting out a short cry. She kissed her temple and then said, "We'll come back to see you as soon as we can sweetie. Please be good for your grandparents."

"She will be," Martha said, smiling as her daughter in law was embracing the baby firmly.

Kissing Josie again, Beckett handed her to her husband and said, "I hope you'll be okay Dad."

"I will, it's just a checkup," Jim said.

"Have fun with everyone on _Sesame Street_ today," Castle was saying as he kissed Josie's forehead. He smiled when she grabbed his chin and then told her, "We'll see you as soon as we can."

Taking Josie once her son had hugged the baby Martha said, "We'll be fine and waiting to see you once you're off for the day."

"Bye," Beckett said, waving to Josie. After she and her husband had said the same to their parents, they hurried to grab their outer layers before they were going outside. When they got into the car, she looked with him to make sure they hadn't followed them to the porch before they were driving out and making their way to Pool Road.

"I wonder if those two will ever say no to a case," Martha said.

"Could you see your son doing that?" Jim asked her.

"No," Martha said. They looked at the baby in her arms and she said with a smile, "I suppose we should watch the show with her."

"Did you watch this with Richard?" Jim asked as they were walking to the family room.

Martha sighed and said, "Sometimes, but I was very busy with scripts or tired from work… It was usually him on his own." To change the subject, she then asked him swiftly, "Did you with Kate?"

"I did but it was usually on while we were making breakfast for us all," Jim replied, going along with that. He grabbed the remote for the TV and once Martha was sitting with the baby turned it on before he was joining them on the couch. "But we never thought of starting her watching it so young. Johanna didn't want her to be glued to the TV… though _Temptation Lane_ was likely the one exception she made."

"You're aware I was on that show?" Martha asked.

"I am," Jim said. "Though Katie told me about it. And to be honest I never watched the show."

"I'm not surprised, I didn't know very male fans of it… though my son was one because he watched it with me," Martha said with a smile. "That's how your daughter watched it he told me."

Nodding Jim said, "She and her mother shared that." He then looked down at the baby and said with a smile, "Should we start the show?"

"I think so," Martha said, following his gaze and seeing Josie was looking down at the dogs with a smile on her face. She got the baby's attention as he pressed play for the show and seeing that she was watching the screen she kept her still, looking on until it was over.

"Is she still awake?" Jim said when he turned off the TV.

"She is," Martha said. "Though I do wonder what she is thinking," she added with a smile. "And if she understands that much."

"Gagaga," Josie said, looking up at Jim.

"I need to leave honey," Beckett's father said with a smile. "So your gram will play with you until I come back."

"Are you picking up something?" Martha asked to make sure.

"I am," Jim replied. "And I'll give you a call to let you know when I'm on my way back." He took Josie from her and set her onto his hip before he kissed her temple and said, "Now it's my turn to tell you to behave for your gram." He smiled when she did so at him, and he kissed her cheek before giving her a gentle hug.

"Say goodbye to your grandfather kiddo," Martha said, taking the baby. She made her wave and then said to him herself, "Bye."

"Bye," Jim said with a slight laugh before he was leaving for the garage.

"Alright Josie," Martha said when they had watched the car leaving. "Your parents want you to play a little bit, but I have a much better idea first." She started going up the stairs and said, "It's time I introduced you to one William Shakespeare."

"Baba-mmm," Josie vocalized.

"Yes, you may have heard of me speaking about him before of course," Martha told her. She walked into the library and said, "And I think we should start with his sonnets." She turned her attention to grabbing a book and she went to an armchair, putting the baby on her lap. "I did this with your sisters, Eliza was about the same age as you when I began."

Smiling when her granddaughter vocalized again Martha kissed the top of her head and opened the book before she then said, "We'll tell your parents what we did today later. And that's what made me think of the sonnets, your parents. So let the words remind you of them and they'll come home much quicker," before she then started to read the first sonnet to her youngest grandchild as Josie softly cooed.

* * *

After leaving the house, Castle got him and Beckett to the cabin quickly though it was on the outskirts of town, at the border with Southampton, as Castle knew the less crowded streets their town had. They both saw Brad's car from a distance away and he pulled in behind it before they were getting out as the chief was.

"Thanks for coming sooner than you said," Brad said once they had reached him.

"So the cabin didn't burn down," Beckett commented.

"No, the fire department said it would have if they'd been about twenty minutes away," Brad replied as they headed over to the structure in the distance.

"Has the fire department been here?" Castle asked.

"Yes, and I'll tell you the notes I took while they were walking through," Brad replied. "Once we go inside."

"Is it structurally sound?" Beckett asked as the chief was tossing one of the hard hats he was carrying to her husband.

"It is, but for safety's sake…" Brad said, handing her the second one. They had reached the inside of the cabin and he said, "So I know you two are wondering about the cabin-shack name, but the size makes it a cabin I guess," as the two were looking around.

"Just barely," Castle commented, studying the burnt portions of the inside. "So… Molotov cocktail?" he asked after he'd observed the broken window.

"Yes, there was glass the water from the hose washed away," Brad said. "Alcohol bottle that we unfortunately can't track since there's just the barest hint of a label. But that happened later."

"Okay, then you better tell us what went on exactly in here," Beckett said.

"It's only the fire though," Brad warned them. "What happened outside I can only tell you so much about." He got his notebook from his pocket and was about to start when they heard footsteps on the steps outside and he started to reach for his gun before someone was stepping into the doorway.

"You didn't hear me?" Bernier asked as he saw where his boss's hand was.

"No, how far back did you call?" Brad said in response before he reached for his radio. "I'm on six-five," he then told his officer.

"Oh… I had you on ten-three," Bernier replied. "Sorry."

"You weren't in here were you?" Beckett asked the officer.

"No, just outside," Bernier answered. "I did see the fire and I'm surprised it's still standing," he continued, startled when Castle and Beckett looked over at the chief and he did so as well.

"Okay, they're going to confirm this," Brad said. "But what they can be tentatively sure happened at the moment is that the vic was asleep in the bed over there," he told them, pointing to the bed without a blanket and the slightly burned bed sheet on the floor. "They believe the fire started here, in the crack that's between the floor and wall."

"The boards are warped?" Beckett asked.

Nodding Brad said, "He had a faucet of course but the firefighters tested it and I think the water pipe froze."

"What did they use to put out the fire?" Castle said.

"There's a hydrant fifty feet away on another line, this used to be a neighborhood in the twenties before it was condemned in the eighties," Brad answered. "The flames here were put out and they think he went out to get snow, threw it on them when he came back inside." He walked over to another window and said, "Now they're a little confused on this part and they need to check this. Either these curtains were set on fire, or the cocktail was thrown through the window."

"Can they tell if snow put this fire out too?" Castle asked.

"That's what they're…" Brad started to say when they heard a truck outside. He led them over to the door and called out, "I thought you had enough with the photos?"

"Unfortunately, no," the woman said, walking up to them.

"This is Fire Investigator Delia Baum," Brad said to his friends. "So the photos didn't show enough?"

"I needed to see one thing up close, the curtains and the floor around it," Baum said, putting a hard hat on before she came inside.

"Are we going outside?" Bernier asked the chief.

Shaking his head, Brad watched with the others as the woman was kneeling over the floor and charred curtains with a black light. He glanced at Beckett when she shrugged at him and they waited for her to finish and stand.

"Cold water was used on this," Baum said. "The way the wood is stained means he had a chance to put this out."

"And with the fire from the alcohol in the bottle flammable enough to catch those curtains on fire…" Brad began.

"You have your order," Beckett finished.

"So he got snow for these curtains," Brad said, taking up the timeline of events again. "And while he was doing that he was shot at; he had a gun himself-"

"Is there a number on it?" Castle asked.

"We're going to use it to find out who he is. There was a wallet in the nightstand but of course that got destroyed," Brad said, nodding to the bed as the corner of the mattress where the nightstand had been was black from flames.

"So he came back in and I'm going to guess that was when the cocktail made its appearance," Castle commented.

"And then he called 911," Brad told them. "And we head outside," he said before he turned to the inspector.

"I'm finished, I'll be writing up a report," Baum said as they were leaving the cabin. "It'll get to you as soon as it's ready."

"Thank you," Brad said. They watched the woman walking away before he turned to the three with him and said, "So he comes out here to the trees; according to the footprints in the snow. There are pictures but they're at the station, I'll set them up on our murder board for you guys to see. They go out here and behind the trees and then he's dragged about five feet back and then left where Bernier and Wade found him."

"There were footprints, but they were swept away back in that direction," the officer said as he pointed back towards the trees where they were thinning out. "And we found the same the other way as well."

"Anything in the prints there were?" Beckett asked.

"No, CSU kind of thought that they were wearing surgical booties on the outside of whatever they wore. And the snow distorts the size a little, it would be a man's size twelve to fourteen," Bernier said.

"Or a woman who fit those shoes," Castle couldn't help pointing out.

"Yeah, either gender," Brad said. "We have a lot of photographs of everything but-"

"Can we see where the body was?" Beckett interrupted.

"Sure, but there isn't much now," Brad said with a nod. "There was snow and it got messed up from everyone there."

"You took pictures, right?" Castle asked. At his friend's brief nod he then said, "Was he alive or dead?"

"Dead, his body temperature was cooling already according to Thayer who came out," Bernier replied. "And he told us it was lucky that we had the phone call or he'd have been a little unsure about the exact time."

"Anything?" Brad asked as he'd been watching Beckett looking around the area.

"Nothing was found?" she replied with an inquiry of her own.

"Nothing, they had nothing to leave so… we'll have to let the pictures and cabin speak to us," Brad said before he was leading the way back to their cars.


	5. On Their Way To Work (Part 2)

"You have something," Beckett said to her husband, handing him a mug of coffee.

"No, just an idea," Castle said. "He stole from his company and the owner of the cabin strangled him."

"Why are you trying to fit the plot of _Psycho_ in there?" Brad asked, walking into his office.

"Just thinking," Castle replied. "Do you have an ID?"

"Simon Constable," Brad replied, handing the file he had in his hand to Beckett. "He's a student at Stony Creek Southampton, his major is Egyptology and he is also a TA for a friend of yours."

"Oliver Carter?" Castle asked, looking up with his wife at that.

"Yes, but I thought Carter was at Hofstra," Brad said.

"He and Autumn transferred," Beckett explained. "They offered her the head of the Archeology department and him the new Egyptology class they offer."

"Do you want to talk to them here?" Castle asked, reaching for his phone.

"Not really, I can't clear them yet but I would like you two to go to their home to make them comfortable enough to talk," Brad said. "I've already checked into them. The Carters had an early morning call with some fellow Egyptologists in… Egypt," he told them. "There's some new information or something coming in about… Ramses IV? Something like that. I talked to the company that runs those conferences and they say the conference happened but whether or not they were both there I don't know."

"Can you call the Egyptologists?" Beckett asked.

"I will while you guys are talking to the Carters," Brad said. He then went over to his desk and said, "And because they know you two better, I'd like you to talk to them."

"Are you sure about it just being us?" Beckett said, frowning.

"I trust you both," Brad said.

"Which means he trusts you and I'm just the comic relief," Castle told his wife.

Watching her husband for a moment, Beckett then said, "We can, but I have to ask if they-" before he was quickly interrupting her.

"I haven't talked to them so they won't know you're on your way," Brad said as he'd had an idea of what she would ask. "So go and then head back that way we can go from there."

"Someone's looking more into him, right? Girlfriends? Boyfriends?" Castle started to say.

"Girlfriends," Brad said. "And Wade is looking into that right now," he said. "I'll join him as soon as I finish with the Egyptologists and get in touch with the ME's office." As the two were leaving his office he then said hurriedly, "Make sure you get their take on how he was lately."

"She knows," Castle commented. He blanched when his friend nearly glared at him and he said, "We'll be back."

"Why did you say that to him?" Beckett asked, smiling as she knew there was no rancor in the chief's look at her husband.

"I wonder why he said that to you," Castle commented as they walked through the bull pen to get to the parking lot.

"He wanted to make sure," Beckett said simply before she reached the door and they walked out together.

Castle didn't say anything, merely shrugging his shoulders as he followed his wife into the car. He let her drive and as they were going in the direction of their home he asked, "We couldn't stop to see Josie?"

"Call Brad if you like," Beckett said. "But if we delay going back…"

Nodding Castle said, "If we could without going home later as a result…"

"I would," Beckett replied with a smile. "But I'd like to be home with the girls before Josie needs to go to bed."

Nodding, Castle watched her pull against the curb across the street from the Carter home and he asked, "Their twins are almost… eleven months?"

"Yeah," Beckett replied when they'd gotten out of the car. "On the twenty-ninth."

Nodding Castle looked with her across down the street in both directions before they crossed and he said, "We'll have to get them something next month."

"I thought of that, clothing of some kind," Beckett said. She wasn't surprised at her husband's nod and then smiled before they reached the gate to the couple's home. She pressed the button for the intercom, and they waited until there was a response.

"Hello?" Oliver Carter said.

"Oliver?" Beckett said. "Hey, it's Kate and Rick, are you available at all for a visit?"

Sharing a look with his wife at the long pause, Castle was about to reach for the intercom when the Egyptologist's voice was coming on it.

"A visit or an interrogation?" the man asked.

"We'll explain," Beckett said, not surprised he'd guessed. Hearing the buzz for the gate she glanced back at her husband and she opened it first.

"Why does this seem like déjà vu?" Carter said, out on the porch of his home while the two were walking up to him.

"Believe me," Beckett said first. "We're not happy being here for this reason. Is Autumn here?"

"She is, she's getting Eddie changed," Carter replied. "Hattie's here in the living room, in case you're thinking I left her on her own."

"We didn't," Castle said. "But…"

"We can talk in front of the kids, we'll make sure they have their toys," Carter said grimly.

Though she wanted to repeat what she'd said about not being happy to be there, Beckett held back and went into the house first. She smiled at Hattie, who was standing up in her play pen, and watched the baby cry out before letting go of the railing. She hurried over to her when she fell, picking her up and holding her on her hip. "They've gotten bigger," she said, smiling as Hattie was holding onto the lapel of her coat.

"Yeah," Carter said before he reached out for her. He was startled when the pair were taking off their coats and scarves and said, "Really, why are you here?"

"Sort of officially," Castle said first before they were all looking up the staircase as the doctor's wife was coming down before she paused at seeing him and Beckett.

"Ollie," Autumn said as she started walking downstairs again. "Take their coats even if they're here officially."

Not surprised the woman had figured that out, Beckett turned to Carter and took Hattie while she gave him her things. "Thank you," she said.

"Sorry," Carter said, going over to the hooks at the entry. He hung Beckett's coat and scarf before taking Castle's from him and doing the same with them.

"I was telling Oliver they've grown up so much," Beckett was saying to Autumn as they embraced carefully holding the babies. "And almost a year."

"I know," the woman replied with a smile. "How's Josie?"

"Thriving," Beckett said, looking at her husband for a moment to see what he was doing. When she saw that he was speaking to Carter she turned back to the doctor's wife and said, "You're on break?"

"Yeah, it's been great since we've been able to watch them," Autumn said. She glanced at her husband and then asked, "So should we start?"

Sighing Beckett told the two, "It's an official visit for the Hamptons PD, but we did want to see you again since it's been a while."

"Let's get the kids some toys before we start," Carter said. He and his wife were doing that, once he had Hattie back, and he then sat with her on the couch in the room while the other two sat across from them in armchairs.

"We…" Beckett said slowly as she was holding her phone. "Do you know this man?" she said, showing them the picture.

"Yeah, Simon," Carter said. "He's the TA… oh no, no don't tell me…" he trailed off, looking down at the kids who were playing between the four of them. When he looked up, he saw the expressions on Castle and Beckett's faces and said, "How?"

"He was in a cabin on the outskirts of town and he was lured out to the woods where he was attacked," Beckett answered, knowing that was as much as Brad would want them to tell the pair and using the word attacked for the sake of the kids.

Putting her hand on her husband's shoulder as he covered his face with his hands Autumn said, "When was this?"

"This morning, around six forty-five," Castle said.

"We were on a conference call," Autumn said immediately. "And we were talking for some time with colleagues of ours in Egypt."

"Until… eight, right?" Carter said.

At the nod from his wife Beckett said, "Is there any way you can prove that?"

"Yeah, I recorded the call," Carter said quickly. "I always do so I can show them to students if there's new information. And there was, there's a site just outside of Karnak that they found some items concerning Ramses IV. I'll get the flash drive for you to take to the station and show the chief so we can be cleared," he said quickly as he stood up and left his wife with the other couple.

"He's a little shaken, I can tell," Autumn said with a sigh. "Simon was his protégé, and he looked up to Oliver greatly."

"When was the last time you saw him?" Beckett asked.

"The day of his last class," Autumn replied. "Before the term was over. Oliver's last class was the Monday of that week, not Friday."

"That was the seventh of last week?" Beckett asked as she typed that out on an app that was connected to Brad's computer and would transfer everything immediately. At the woman's nod she then said, "How was he?"

"He was a little rattled and acting different than he usually did," Carter said as he walked down the stairs. He smiled when his daughter squealed suddenly at the sight of him and he went to Castle saying, "It's a file, Benny and Hector filmed the conversation too and I'm hoping the site we used has records."

Nodding Castle pocketed the flash drive and said, "Do you know why he was rattled?"

"Yeah… he said that he was being stalked by people," Autumn said.

"People?" Beckett asked in surprise, looking up from her phone.

"Yeah, some… to be honest he never said who he thought it was," Carter said before he frowned. "But he said they were after him. Where was he?"

"Where did he normally live?" Castle inquired before either he and his wife answered.

"In an apartment on the west outskirts of town," Carter said after he took a moment to recall. "I think they were called the West Bay Apartments."

"We've passed them," Beckett said with a nod. "Do you know his exact address?" She wasn't surprised when the doctor looked at his wife and both Egyptologists shook their heads. "We can find that out. Did he live with someone?"

"He was a loner," Autumn said. "No girlfriends I'm guessing you're going to ask next." When both nodded, she then said, "I set him up on a date with a girl… woman, she's twenty-four like he is sorry. But I set him up with Glenda Pagano, she's my assistant in the Archeology Department office."

"Did the date happen?" Castle asked.

"Yeah, and from what Glenda said they had a good time," Autumn replied. "Though when Oliver told me about Simon mentioning the group following him, I talked to her on Tuesday and she said she'd tried calling him to meet for coffee at the least and he never answered."

"What about family?" Beckett inquired once she had typed it out.

"He was on his own," Carter said. "His parents died during Hurricane Sandy and he's been on his own since."

"He was sixteen then," Castle said, able to figure the number out swiftly. "And he was on his own?"

"He lived on the streets in Jersey City, going from homeless shelter to shelter and faking his age. He went to high school until he was seventeen as he'd skipped the ninth grade. And he used his parents' money to go to Stony Brook here in Southampton and he was working towards his doctorate in Egyptology since he already had one in Archeology."

"Did he have any enemies at the school? In one of your classes?" Beckett asked once she had looked up from her phone.

"There was one, Zlatko Christian," Carter said. "Simon had read his essay three months ago; the first of the year; and he marked him down for mixing up a battle that Ramses II fought with one his father Seti I waged in Western Asia. Simon had showed it to me, and I agreed with it completely. We had focused on Seti and him bringing up Ramses was very… odd and I told Simon to mark that in the margin. Zlatko was absolutely livid, and I came into my classroom one day to find him yelling at Simon that he was going to make him pay."

"Over a mistake in an essay at the start of the year?" Castle asked.

"Yeah… he has an obsession with getting high scores, good grades," Carter said, shaking his head. "I've had to deal with him as he's having some trouble with my class."

"Were there anymore confrontations between them?" Beckett then said.

"No, they avoided each other and after the yelling I graded everything from him," Carter replied. "But that's all I've had really in the class. I'm not sure if he's had anything in the two other Egypt studies classes that he had along with mine."

"Alright," Beckett said, writing that down. "Is there anything else that you can think of concerning him?"

"What about the break? Did he say that he was going somewhere?" Castle asked, suddenly getting an idea as he'd recalled the remoteness of the cabin.

"I asked him and he said that he was going to head out to the woods, rent a cabin," Carter said. "But if you're investigating his murder then… he was here wasn't he? The way he talked it sounded like he wasn't close."

"We invited him for Christmas dinner since it's just us for that," Autumn said. "Oliver said that he had told him he couldn't make it. But he could have."

"I hope you'll find out who did this," Carter replied, frowning. "He was a nice guy and he had… so much potential for his field… He didn't deserve whatever happened to him."

"Of course," Beckett said. "You mentioned that he started acting differently, when was that?"

"After… oh I didn't tell you. It was after Thanksgiving," Carter replied. "I noticed that he seemed very withdrawn and I'd asked him if anything was wrong and he said no. I couldn't really push because though we were friends I didn't want to pry."

"What did he do for the holiday?" Castle said.

"He was with us for dinner that night," Autumn answered first. "We had the two other Egyptology professors and their spouses with us."

"I'm guessing you'll want their names?" Carter asked. When Beckett nodded slightly, he told her, "Marcelina Fabel and her wife Gwyneth. And Frank Hurst and his wife Clarissa."

"Did you get along with all of them?" Castle asked, wondering if that was a slightly foolish question.

"Yeah, I went to school with Marcy and Frank at NYU," Carter said.

"I'm friends with their wives," Autumn said quickly.

"Did they have any problems with Simon?" Beckett said after looking up from her phone.

"No, he was in their classes and as far as I knew they were fine with him," Carter said. He shook his head and said miserably, "I'll miss him, he loved Ancient Egypt. He could even speak Modern Egyptian and was planning on a big trip to some dig sites out there this coming summer once he graduated. Benny and Hector were going to take him on at their digs."

"We'll do everything we can to find the killer," Beckett assured him. She then looked down at the babies and smiled seeing that Eddie had crawled to her husband.

"I think they need some attention," Autumn said, smiling herself as she stood with her husband. "But if you need to ask us anything else please do that."

"One more thing," Beckett said. "Was there anything going on at the school itself that might be connected to him and how he was acting?"

When both shook their heads after thinking that over Castle said, "I think that's it. If we don't get in touch with you again have a great Christmas. You and the kids."

"Thanks, I hope you guys will too," Carter said as he and his wife were setting their twins into their play pen. "Autumn said you were leaving for England?"

"Yeah, with family we have there," Beckett replied, embracing Autumn quickly. "Get in touch with us too if there's anything."

"Of course," Carter said, watching the two put on their coats and scarves. "You'll let us know if you solve this, right?"

"We will," Beckett assured them. "Thank you for talking to us."

"Not a problem," Autumn said, looking at her husband as he was putting on his coat.

"I'll walk you to your car," Carter said.

"We're parked across the street," Castle warned him.

"Then to the curb," Carter replied.

After they'd said goodbye to the other Egyptologist, Castle and Beckett went with Carter outside to the porch and down the steps.

"I don't have anything else that might help you," he told them when they were away from the house slightly. "I just want you to know that I've never heard of anything illegal with Simon. He drank but that was about it, he never came to class hungover or having taken drugs."

"Okay, we'll take that into account," Castle said before his wife had stopped walking and turned to them.

"How were his finances?" Beckett asked. "That you knew?"

"His parents had some life insurance policies and like I said he stayed in shelters through high school. He never had a job while I knew him, and he must have been okay… but of course I never asked him," Carter said before they were walking together the rest of the way to the gate.

Beckett nodded, getting her phone to hurriedly send the information to Brad before they were stepping out to the sidewalk. She was about to shake his hand; after her husband had done so; when the doctor was looking past them and smiling to her surprise before he spoke.

"Your mom's coming down the sidewalk, just in time," Carter told Castle.

Turning around with her husband, Beckett saw he was right, and she said, "We didn't plan this. I guess she decided to take her for a walk."

After they'd thanked Carter, Castle and his wife went down the sidewalk until they were nearer to Martha and the stroller.

"Are you finished?" Castle's mother asked as she neared them. She's spotted the red of her daughter in law's coat down the street and had been surprised but decided that either they were there for the case or they had finished early for the day.

"No, we needed to talk to the Carters for the case," Castle told his mother as Beckett was bent over the stroller to look in on Josie.

"How're their twins?" Martha then asked.

"Good, they're getting bigger," Beckett said, straightening up.

"They're not suspects, are they?" Martha said, looking back and forth between her son and daughter in law.

"No, Brad has the interview notes," Beckett replied. "We need to get something to him though. It will clear them."

"Did you tell Brad about the flash drive?" Castle asked.

"I did," Beckett said before she heard her phone making a text alert noise. She read the message and said, "He said they're still looking into the vic, but we can take a minute."

"Did you text him before we met?" Martha asked in surprise.

"I did," Beckett said with a smile. "We can walk with you a little."

"I was going to cross the street and then walk down to the house," Martha explained. "A short walk but I wanted to get her outdoors in the fresh air."

"I'm glad you did, it's been a lot colder," Castle commented as they were moving to cross the street. He helped his mother with the stroller to go over both curbs and when they walked again, he said, "What have you been doing?"

"We watched the episode and then said goodbye to Jim," Martha said, letting Beckett take the stroller. "And then I read to her."

"A play?" Castle asked.

"Sonnets," Martha replied.

"Good," Beckett said with a smile, looking back at her.

"Really?" Martha said in surprise.

"Yeah," Beckett replied until they stopped in front of their house across the street shortly after. "I don't mind you reading that to her because we would like her to read poetry when she's older."

"What about plays?" Martha asked.

"Why don't you wait until she's older to start her on those?" Castle suggested. He tried his best no to laugh when his mother nodded, and he helped her with the stroller again before they were going through the door in the wall around the house. Knowing his mother was going inside he then said, "Do you want to go in love?"

"You'll bring the car?" Beckett asked.

Nodding Castle said, "I'll park outside though, I'm guessing we can't really stay too long."

"I'll help her with Josie," Beckett told her husband with a smile. When he'd gone back out, she turned with her mother in law to the door and they went together inside before she said, "What will you do now?"

"I might play with her in the family room," Martha said. "Until Jim comes back or she gets hungry."  
"It might be the latter first," Beckett said as she went to pick up the baby after taking off her coat. She held her close and said, "I wish we could stay much longer."

"A lot longer," Castle said as he entered the house himself. "You're set for lunch, right?"

"We are," Martha assured him. "And so is Josie," she said, looking with him at the baby as she as laughing at the way her mother was gently bouncing her. She looked at her son and then said, "You couldn't have waited to investigate again until after she turned a year?"

Shaking her head Beckett answered, "We couldn't, but believe me we'll be attempting to get back soon." She kissed Josie's temple and then handed her to her husband, going to get her coat before she watched him talking to the baby.

"I wish we could stay longer but I just got an idea," Castle said. "We need to have lunch too and there's a very nice café by the station."

"That's fine," Martha said in amusement. "But I hope you won't be too late; her nap?"

"We'll ask Brad," Beckett said. "And if we need to, we'll leave early for that." When her mother in law turned to look at her, she smiled and said, "He wouldn't mind since we'll go back. And we'll go if we don't have anything we need to stay for," looking at her husband. She smiled again when he nodded rapidly and then turned to Martha saying, "Dad should be leaving soon, I'll text him so he'll see not to pick up anything."

"We'll see you then sweetheart," Castle said to the baby. "I think we'll be just fine in an hour for lunch."

"We have to talk to Brad about that," Beckett said in amusement. "Which we will once we get… back," she said when she heard the gate opening. "I guess I can tell him face to face," she said with a smile.

"We'll see you soon _ceann beag_," Castle said, kissing Josie's cheek before he handed her to his mother. He grabbed his coat to put it on and then rushed over to the front door saying goodbye with them.

"You're here," Jim said to his daughter once he had parked the car in the garage and opened the door.

"We needed to speak to the Carters down the street about the case," Beckett explained. "And when we left the house Martha was taking a short walk with Josie towards us so we came here and went inside. But we want to go with you to lunch at the café by the station in about an hour. It'll depend on what Brad says." When her father nodded, she then said, "Everything okay?"

"Everything they checked now is," Jim replied. "I like Dr. Donoghue."

"I'm glad to hear that," Beckett said. "We have to go; I'll text about lunch for sure as soon as we know."

Saying goodbye to the two, Jim closed the garage door once they were outside the wall and he went into the house that way. "Hello," he said to Martha as she was standing in the doorway of the family room. "Is there anything we need to do to be ready to go?"

"Her bag but I'll take care of it if you take her," Castle's mother said.

Going to the downstairs bathroom, Jim washed his hands rapidly and then went back to the room to get the baby. When he and Josie were alone with the dogs, he kissed her temple and as she was making a sound said, "You get to go out again honey, you're very lucky."

"Babaaa," Josie vocalized before she laughed when her grandfather hugged her close.

Looking down at the floor Jim saw the cloth blocks there and said, "You were going to play, weren't you?" When the baby yawned, he sat on the floor against the couch and picked one up, letting her grab it before he took another. He was telling Josie about the colors and shape of them until Martha came downstairs with the baby's bag.

"Have you heard from them?" Castle's mother asked him.

Shaking his head Jim said, "They're probably not back yet at the station. But I bet your son texted Brad."

"He likely wanted to," Martha said with a smile. "But your daughter very likely stopped him."

Jim thought about that for a moment and then nodded before he turned his attention to Josie with her as the baby was beginning to babble. As they waited to learn what they would be doing for lunch they began playing with their youngest granddaughter, keeping her happy until his phone played his classical music text alert.

* * *

"I wonder if it would just be a formality."

"The flash drive?" Beckett asked, looking at her husband after she had continued through an intersection after stopping.

"Yeah, he has to have talked with the people in Egypt by now," Castle replied. "So we just need to look at the school."

Nodding Beckett could see the station in the distance when her husband's phone started to ring, and they looked down together to see it was the chief.

"We're almost there," Castle said as soon as he answered the phone.

"Great, I have something and you need to get back," Brad told him.

"What is it?" Beckett asked.

"The site for the university has been hacked and some kind of artwork is on it, calling the students to walk off campus," Brad said. "They managed to track where it was coming from and you're not going to believe it; it's from the vic's computer."


	6. Gonna Burst Into Flame

Genre: Romance, Family, Humor

Rating: M for sexual situations and language

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters featured on the show Castle, they belong to the creator of the show, ABC and the others who do own them.

A/N #1: Was happy getting the feedback for the last chapter and the one before it so I'll start with my thank yous for that! TORONTOSUN (I'm not surprised you like Castle and Beckett being ready and willing to go back to solving crimes; hard to see them not doing that),

MsNYC (I had to laugh at your wanting Josie to start talking though eight months can be a bit early I can understand the want for her start saying some words. And not surprised you want them to get back to the station to see why that evidence was on the victim's computer and who put it there. I'm glad you thought the update was great and that you thought it was great writing as usual!),

Mb (I was glad seeing you thought the shorter chapter was a fantastic setup for the case; I do try with those. And nice too you loved how I started the mystery and intrigue with that case as well!) and

Mb (It was great to read you thought the last chapter was a great start with Castle and Beckett riding before they spoke with Louis. And I'm glad you liked Castle and Beckett's teasing banter; I enjoy writing that. And I'm really relieved you liked Castle wanting to change his middle name back to Alexander, lol, for me Edgar never really fit for him, so I figured he'd have reasons to change it back. I'm really happy you love when they're enjoying their time with one or all their kids along with their parents, it's fun to write and you're right that they're lucky to be together! And I wasn't surprised you said that they were going back to something else they do well besides writing, lol, consulting. I'm also wasn't surprised that you mentioned that it was good to have the Hamptons family back. I wasn't surprised that you were glad to hear that Sophie was doing well, I think I had her a month or two weeks preemie… now I can't recall, lol, so I figured she'd start catching up here myself. Had to laugh at your saying you were impressed with Castle and Beckett holding back in the shower, lol, it would be difficult for them. Great that you loved Martha reading sonnets to Josie, I figured she'd do that with all her grandchildren. And yep, here starts the mystery, lol. You're welcome for the first half! I'm not surprised you loved seeing Castle and Beckett investigating again; since it's been a while. But yeah, I'm not surprised you commented about the Carters, it would be stressful for them again with another case but like you said it's understood and necessary. I'm really pleased to read that you think already it's going to be interesting to see where the case goes as this goes on and that you're eagerly awaiting the twists and turns that might come up. You're welcome for the second half too!).

Thanks so much for the reviews, loved reading them all and of course appreciate the time taken to write them out and send them my way!

A/N #2: The title of this chapter is a lyric from the song _Burning Down the House_ by the Talking Heads, from their album _Speaking in Tongues_.

Gonna Burst Into Flame

"You're sure? Okay, thanks for letting me know," Brad was saying as Castle and Beckett walked into his office.

"I take it whatever you heard is great news," the former said.

"Yeah," Brad said, shaking his head. "I just spoke with a friend of his and the vic sold the laptop two weeks ago."

"Does he know who it was?" Beckett asked as she and Castle walked around the desk at the chief's gesture.

"He thinks; because he saw the posters attached to the school's site; that it might be a professor of political science. Eli Everhart," Brad said.

"Isn't he the one that you arrested for that demonstration?" Beckett said as she'd recognized the name immediately.

"Last spring, yeah," Brad replied with a nod. "I'll have to look into him beyond that… I'll ask Bernier," he said before he went over to the doorway. "We need to talk about the Carters."

"Is-" Castle started to say before his friend was calling out into the bull pen.

"I don't think it's negative," Beckett said when her husband turned to her. She smiled at the way he frowned and then said, "He's anxious Castle."

"What about lunch?" he said, having paused for a moment as he forgot about her using his last name at the station.

"Let's wait and see," Beckett said simply.

Nodding, Castle watched as the chief was going to Rice and he said, "Did Bernier go out?"

"His shift's over," Beckett said quickly as they saw Brad was starting to walk back to them.

"Okay, I got everything you noted at the house," the chief told the two. He then said, "The flash drive?" After Castle had handed it to him, he sat at his desk and said, "You saw these?"

"Yeah," the writer said first.

"What exactly is he calling for?" Beckett asked as on the screen was 'poster' calling for revolt with a _faces_ between the word and then the date of that coming Saturday.

"That's what we need to find out," Brad said, letting them see the other two posters with a cockade in green and black; the contrasting colors of the school's red and white; and a liberty cap in green. He then put the flash drive into a USB port and watched the conference filmed to the side of the couple, soon dragging through it to make sure that the two never left for longer than a few minutes. "Okay, the two in Egypt confirmed they saw them for basically the entire conference. So they're cleared though I get the feeling you never considered it in the first place."

Shaking her head with her husband Beckett then said, "Have you looked at the pair that were at Thanksgiving dinner with them?"

"Yeah, they're cleared," Brad said. "They're all on vacation. The Fabels are in Las Vegas and the Hursts are in Florida and have been since Wednesday of last week. I was able to talk with the… not girlfriend but the one he went out with that one time."

"Pagano?" Castle asked.

Nodding Brad then said, "She's in the city with her parents for the break and they've confirmed she's stayed, since her apartment building is being fumigated."

"So besides Everhart do we have anyone right now? The landlord for the cabin?" Castle then said.

"He's clean and he was at a diner since he needed to look at another property he's just bought," Brad said, opening an e-mail. "And here's the video of him inside," he said after playing the attached video. He watched with the two before the man left and he saw it was well after the murder before turning to them when Beckett spoke first.

"We asked the Carters about the school, if anything was going on," she said. "But they didn't mention anything; especially anything like that so called revolt."

"The one thing I can think of," Brad said, nodding to what she'd said. "Is that this was in one class or set of classes and it was recent."

"Contained," Castle said as he walked over to the murder board. "You know the 'coincidence' of the murder and the hacking?"

"Yeah I know," Brad replied. "But I need to get in contact with Everhart."

Castle was about to speak before he paused and then said in realization, "You sent someone to get him."

"Motta," Brad said, nodding. "Since he's already out on patrol. Everhart lives in Devon though, so you guys are going to head out to lunch while we wait."

"Thanks," Castle told him seriously.

Shrugging Brad told him, "You two need to eat." He then looked over at Beckett and said, "What're you thinking?"

"I may have to take back what I said about there being no coincidence in murder," she replied. Beckett wasn't surprised when her husband looked at her before she said, "If Constable sold the laptop to Everhart, he might not have known why the latter wanted it."

"I had thought of that," the chief said. "I need to contact a judge, get a warrant for the laptop." He was about to leave when he paused and then told the two, "You don't need to stay."

"It's still early for lunch," Beckett replied simply. "And I would like to call the Carters."

"Good idea, do that and let me know what they say about Everhart," Brad said before he left the room quickly.

Beckett let her husband use his phone and they sat on the other side of the desk before he was setting it to dial the Carter's number. "Hey again Oliver," she said when the man had answered.

"Oh no, don't tell me-" Carter began.

"No," Castle interrupted him. "We were able to clear you and your wife we just have another question; concerning the school."

"I, ow," Carter said. "Sorry my wife pinched me for thinking you guys were going to accuse me again. What about the school."

"Do you know anyone named Eli Everhart?" Beckett asked when her husband looked at her. They looked at the phone at the same time in surprise at the groan from both on the other end and she was about to speak when Autumn spoke first.

"We all know him," the woman replied. "He's a troublemaker, he's obsessed with democracy but to the point where he thinks it should be that way with the students."

"How?" Castle asked in confusion, looking at his wife.

"No one knows, but we just saw the site and I guess there's something about… revolt? I don't know how that works though," Carter then said.

"How is he a troublemaker?" Beckett asked, looking up with her husband at Brad who was walking in.

"He does demonstrations, nothing violent but they can be loud and an annoyance for classes," Autumn said.

"Why is he still at the school?" Beckett asked.

"They're trying to get a replacement, but it's been difficult," Carter answered. "And once they find one, he's gone."

"Okay, thanks for letting us know," Beckett told them. After her husband had hung up the phone she was about to speak when the chief was doing so first.

"I had a feeling," Brad said, shaking his head. "I just hope Motta gets a hold of him. Okay, I'll call the school, get the list of names of the classes that Everhart has."

"Can you? The school's off for the break," Castle commented. He wasn't surprised when his friend didn't answer, instead went over to his desk to grab his phone. He glanced at his wife, but she was looking at her phone and reading something there before he examined the murder board.

When she had finished, Beckett pocketed her phone and she looked at her husband, seeing that he was staring at the second board in the room that had the pictures from the crime scenes intently. Since the chief was still on the phone, she walked over to him and touched his arm. "What is it?" she asked.

"Something that's confusing me," Castle replied. "He was shot at."

"They may have missed," Beckett said, knowing he meant the fact that their vic hadn't been killed at that point.

"Maybe but why not shoot him from behind? They likely heard him on the phone with 911, so he or she was aware that the operator was aware of the shooting attempt," Castle explained to her.

Breathing out for a moment, Beckett thought that over and then said, "That's harder to figure out. What if the strangulation was the intent?"

"But that brings the shooting into question," Castle said before he and his wife looked at each other.

"A partner," the two said at the same time.

"A partner with the killer?" Brad asked as he was walking over to them.

"Yeah," Castle said, telling the chief what he had thought of.

"That might be…" Brad said slowly, thoughtfully. "It would explain how the footprints disappeared." He then made a face and said, "You know what the most frustrating thing about that is? That they could have easily gone in an arc back around to the street and we wouldn't know."

"You checked the street on the other side of those woods?" Beckett asked.

"Yeah, nothing of note," Brad replied, shaking his head. "Okay," he said after he was silent for a while. "Let's hold off on committing to the partner idea." He held up his hand when Castle looked like he was about to speak, and he said, "Not exclude it but not focus on it until we get the evidence to support it."

"Are you going to be able to get the class lists?" Beckett asked.

"Yes, because the replacement has been found," Brad said.

"Everhart was fired?" Beckett asked.

Shaking his head Brad told them, "Just today. So they seemed to throw that into my lap; telling him."

"But if he didn't know…" Castle began.

"He might have found out," Beckett replied. "But it makes no sense that he would murder Constable because Constable has nothing to do with the decision."

"There could be another reason," Castle pointed out to her. "So it might not be revenge but sex or mon…"

"For the laptop?" Brad asked in disbelief.

"It could be something else," Castle said. "You're going to go ahead and look at the names?"

"We have to start but I'd hate to assign anyone the names without anyone to help," Brad began slowly.

"We can start," Beckett replied.

"But when are you going to lunch?" Brad asked them.

"In… forty minutes or so," Castle said, looking at his watch. "That's enough time to get a start."

"If you're okay doing that," Brad said. "I'll get word to you if I get anything else and when you stop bring the list of names to me."

"Cross them off?" Beckett asked. When the chief nodded, she took the paper that he handed her, and she and Castle went out to their desk. "Take care of this?" she asked him. When he nodded, she read the first name off the list and then turned to the computer, typing it into the database. She then read a few things off to her husband when she needed to for the names they were going through. She was paying attention to the clock in the corner of the screen for when they would leave for their lunch with their parents and baby; knowing that he was as impatient as her for it.

* * *

"They're not here yet," Jim was saying as he pulled into the parking lot.

"They might have gotten busy before this," Martha said, seeing that he was right.

"Hopefully they can make it still," Jim replied, turning off his car. He was out first and was going to the back for Josie's carrier, smiling when the baby grabbed his cheek before he got out with it in hand.

"Oh, there they are," Martha said, nodding to the car that was pulling into the parking lot by the same driveway they'd entered.

Waving at the pair inside the car, Jim looked down at Josie to make sure that she was alright before he looked over at the blue car parking next to his. He went over to his daughter first, knowing she would want the baby before anything was said. He smiled when she was taking Josie out and he was about to ask how the case was going when Castle told him before he could speak.

"They're picking someone up down the island," he said, looking at both his mother and father in law. "So we have time."

"How much?" Martha asked.

"An hour," Beckett replied before her husband could. "Let's go in," she said quickly as she wanted the baby to get inside. She led the way for them, and she smiled at her husband when he opened the door for her. Slipping inside she heard Josie suddenly babbling and leaned over, kissing her forehead before she turned to Castle. "Just grab me their chicken and berry salad," she told him.

"Nothing to drink?" Castle asked her.

"The prickly pear tea," Beckett said. When he nodded, she went with Martha to find a table and she told her mother in law, "Rick will get her a highchair."

"Are you sure?" Castle's mother asked, sitting across from her daughter in law with a smile.

"I am, we don't have as much time as I'd been hoping," Beckett told her. She then looked down at Josie and said, "Did you have fun playing."

Watching the baby sticking her tongue out a few times Martha commented, "She had her food before we came."

"Then she just wants to do that," Beckett said. "Eliza would do that too," she added absently before she turned Josie so she was facing her, and she blew gently on her cheek, making the baby laugh.

"Hey, you're going to make her sick," Castle told his wife.

Smiling at him, since he had approached with her father, Beckett said, "My dad told you?"

"I did, he was wondering if we would have to feed her while we were here," Jim responded. "Is there anything you can tell us about your case?" he then asked.

"Not really, only that someone was killed out on Pool Road," Castle said, looking at his wife as he spoke. He'd kept his voice low, not wanting anyone around them to hear that though his wife had chosen a table that was away from the other people there.

"No one drives there," Martha said immediately.

"We thought of that too," Beckett said.

"Your victim was taken there?" Jim asked.

Smiling, as she wasn't surprised her father had said that, Beckett told him, "No, already there. But we don't know why except he was paranoid people were stalking him."

"You know the idea of a partner…" Castle began.

Sighing, Beckett then said to their parents, "We're still trying to figure everything out." She knew the two wanted to know why they'd gone to the Carter home, but their order was called, and she looked at her husband as he got up with her father to get their food. "We have options but… nothing concrete," she said to her mother in law.

Nodding, Martha wanted to comment on the highchair, but her son and Jim were soon returning and she was getting her salad before the former was getting a chair for the baby.

"I know," Beckett said as she set Josie onto the blanket her husband had put to cover the chair. The baby was making a slight sound in protest, but she soon had her set and was giving her the Tigger doll their parents had brought for her. "She'll be alright," she said once she was sure Josie was calm.

They started to eat, doing so in silence for a while until Jim was asking about the case again.

"What happens if this person isn't a suspect?" Beckett's father asked.

"I'm not sure," she said, looking at her husband.

"Neither am I, that's more up to Brad," Castle said, scratching his cheek. He looked over at Josie as she'd suddenly babbled, and he smiled since she was at them. "At least she's not worried."

"I guess not," Beckett said absently as she felt her phone shaking in her pocket and reached for it before her husband was telling their parents who it was.

"It's Julia," Castle said.

"It's her lunchtime," Beckett said, looking at the time.

"What did she send?" Martha asked.

"A text," Beckett replied. "She's asking if we have a case."

"What's wrong?" Castle asked, seeing her frown.

"No, she said that she's guessing," Beckett said. "And Eliza's guessing too."

"They're very smart," Castle commented.

"They are," Beckett said before she hurriedly texted their second oldest back. "I told them that we did have one, but they needed to focus on school and the class after."

"I think I know why they guessed," Martha said when her daughter in law put away her phone. As her son and Beckett were looking across the table at her she smiled and said, "You never said you weren't going to stay home until after the holidays. You usually get cases on Mondays. That and I wonder if someone from the school heard something."

Looking at his wife Castle said, "We should ask."

"Let's tell Brad and see what he thinks," Beckett said hesitantly.

Though he wanted to say there might be a clue there, Castle eventually nodded and then finished the last of his sandwich before he said, "Are we lingering?"

"We are," Beckett said with a smile, taking her phone back out of her pocket. She set it on top of the table and said, "But as soon as we get word we'll go in." She then glanced at the baby and said, "Or if she falls asleep."

"Let me have her," Castle said, holding his arms out to her.

Getting Josie out of the highchair, Beckett handed her over and watched as her husband set the baby on her lap and gently bounced her. "What will you two do while she's napping?" she then asked so they wouldn't forget their parents with them.

"I'll stay in the house," Martha said. "I haven't been able to work on those gifts for Eliza."

"More than one?" Beckett asked.

"Don't worry, just two outfits," Martha replied. "And historical of course but they won't be any trouble at all."

"I hope not," Beckett said. She wasn't surprised when her mother in law merely smiled and knew that she was set on making the outfits however long it would take her. She then said to her father, "And you?"

"I'll go on a walk," Jim answered. "And I'll take one of the dogs… or should I just leave them?"

"No, take Macca," Beckett said. "He'll be calmer, and the others can stay with Martha and Josie."

"Max and Molly?" Castle asked.

Beckett nodded with a smile at her husband and then said, "She fell asleep."

"I noticed," Castle said as the baby had become just a little heavier on him. He stood up as Jim was getting the carrier and set the baby inside before buckling her in. Once he was sure she was okay he took the handle and he and his wife followed their parents out of the restaurant.

"I'll take care of this," Jim said firmly as he got the carrier from his son in law.

"Make sure the girls know; if we're not with you after school," Beckett told her mother in law. "That we'll be home for dinner."

"What are we doing?" Martha asked as she knew her son had been planning to make something.

"We'll figure it out," Castle assured her. He and Beckett said goodbye to their parents before watching them drive away from the café. "Do you want to grab a drink?" he asked her once the car was out of sight.

"No, let's head back," Beckett said simply. They went together to their car and she let her husband drive, looking out the window as she wondered what their daughters were doing the rest of their lunch hour.

* * *

"Should you tell them?" Eliza asked her sister.

"You don't have to whisper," Julia said, smiling at her sister. "And no, it'll scare Mom like crazy."

"I don't know, she might guess you're hiding something from her the next time she sees you guys," Peter told them.

"She might have guessed already," Mari said.

"Yeah…" Julia said, sighing. "But we can't tell her about what we saw." She then put her phone away; after reading her mother's text; and said, "Let's keep walking before the proctors come and see us," before they went back to their path on the field.

"I hate to say it," Mari told her friend as they were catching up with the others they'd started out with. "But I bet you she'll get you to tell her."

Shaking her head Julia said, "I won't tell her," speaking firmly though she wasn't sure about that exactly.

"Good luck," Peter said before his friend shrugged her shoulders. "We better go down to the other playground."

"Don't say it's time yet!" Eliza protested.

"She's right, it isn't time," Julia said.

"She didn't say that it wasn't time," Peter commented.

"Go play with Tristan and Mason," Mari told him teasingly.

"Boys are weird," Natalie said as the others had walked over to where she was standing with April.

"Definitely," Julia said at the same time as Mari. She looked down at her sister and asked, "What?"

"Not always," Eliza said shyly, still not fully sure about being with the two other girls.

"No, our dad isn't always," Julia agreed. "But when they act like Peter just now they are."

"Are you guys okay?" April asked the two.

"Yeah, we're fine," Julia said quickly, knowing the other two girls had seen them at the other end of the field. "I was texting my mom really quick."

"Asking if they had a case," Eliza said. "They might 'cause it's Monday."

"Keep walking girls," one of the proctors said to the group.

"Sometimes they get it on Mondays," Julia explained as soon as they were walking again.

"That's weird," April said. When she saw the other girls were looking at her, she explained, "Do they have to happen on one day?"

"No," Julia said. "But a lot of the time they do. Though I remember a case they got when Lizzy was… getting close to two it started on a Thursday."

"Did they have to work on the weekend?" Natalie asked.

"Um… no," Julia said as she thought it over again. "No," she said a little more certainly. "They got the person really fast, that same day."

"You don't know what the case was?" Natalie said.

"Oh no, Mom and Dad never told me," Julia said.

"They tell you now?" April asked in surprise.

"A little," Julia answered with a nod. "But I can't tell anyone, not even Lizzy," she added in case they would ask.

"I don't ask her," Mari said with a smile as Eliza was shaking her head and the two other girls looked at her.

"So you're going to write crime, does that mean you're going to help your parents?" Natalie asked. "When you're older?"

"Probably not," Julia said, wrinkling her nose. "I could be married and have my own kids and my mom wouldn't let me go."

"What about your dad?" April asked.

"He wouldn't care, I mean he doesn't want me to now but when I'm older he won't care," Julia said. She then blurted out, "Our big sister worked with the M.E. in the city; our Auntie Lanie."

"What's an M… E.?" Natalie asked.

"Oh, that's the person that looked at the bodies," Julia said. When she got no response to that she turned and saw that the other two girls had stopped. "What is it?"

"You meant she looked at dead bodies?" April whispered.

"Yeah, so?" Julia said before she paused.

"What?" Eliza asked, seeing the look on her sister's face.

"Sorry, not everyone does that," Julia said, talking to the girls first and then her sister. "But she was almost going to graduate from high school so she was a lot older. And she stopped when she went to college."

"But she works with little kids, doesn't she?" April said.

"Yeah, but she wasn't sure back then what she wanted to do," Julia said before they heard the bell ringing. "I'll see you guys," she said to Natalie and April. She then ran with her sister and Mari to the stairs before the two were stopping her.

"We can go back together," Mari said first.

"Yeah, you said you were almost late before for your class," Eliza told her. "So we'll go and then just play together after we eat inside right now."

"Okay, bye!" Julia called, watching them go down the stairs. She then turned and ran down the field until she ran around the corner to the steps down towards the middle school building. She stopped shortly after that and said, "There isn't anything else is there Grandmama?"

_No, I just wanted to let you know you should tell your mother._

Sighing Julia then thought in her head, '_Do I really have to? She's going to worry you'll be telling me all the time._'

_Then you'll need to tell her I only told you this time because you and Eliza were wondering._

'_I'll tell her, I need to go Grandmama. I love you_,' Julia thought hurriedly as she was nearing the building. She sensed that her grandmother had left her for the moment; after telling her she loved her too; and she rushed inside before going to her classroom that was next. While she was working her way through everyone, she wondered how her parents were doing and hoping they wouldn't have to work for too long before slipping into the room she had finally reached just in time before the final bell.

* * *

"You guys are back sooner than I thought," Brad said as he looked up from his lunch.

"I should have brought something over to you," Castle commented.

Shaking his head as he was standing and crumpling up his sandwich wrapping Brad told them both, "Raul brought some sandwiches from his deli."

"Oh, nice of him," Beckett said. She smiled when her husband looked at her and said, "You're not upset missing that?"

"What would you like for dinner Kate?" Castle responded immediately, not surprised when both his friend and wife laughed together.

"Chief," Motta said, walking up to the doorway.

"Hey, Hall was supposed to tell me you'd be back," Brad said with a frown.

"I had him take the suspect into the box," Motta replied.

"Alright, let him cool his heels," Brad said as he went over to the sink, looking at the officer.

"He's upset having to leave home," Motta immediately said. "But he went with me without any trouble."

"Did you advise him what the reason was exactly for bringing him?" Brad said.

"He guessed," Motta replied. "He knew about the murder already."

"News travels fast," Castle suggested.

"More than likely," Brad said, drying off his hands. "Alright, let's go. Castle? Stand behind us though I wonder if I shouldn't have you in observation."

Though he wanted to go in with them, Castle waited for the chief to decide before his friend was motioning to him to follow. He walked into the room, leaning against the mirror while watching his wife and Brad go to the table. He studied Everhart, not surprised the man was sitting straight or that he was studying the three of them. But the chief was speaking before he could take in more about their suspect and he watched the man for his reaction.

"You guessed that you're here because of a murder investigation," Brad said.

"And I got fired," Everhart replied. "Yeah, I heard."

"Who did you hear that from?" Beckett asked him.

"I have my sources," Everhart said with a shrug.

"Which you should really tell us," Brad said firmly. "Especially since it might help clear you."

"Fine, one of my students is the dean's son," Everhart said in a nonchalant tone. "And he knew that I was going to get fired."

"I'm going to assume that he told you too about the murder," Brad stated. When the man shrugged, he then said, "Okay, then let me ask you do you know this man?" sliding a picture of Constable on the snow across to him.

"He said it was Simon…" Everhart started to say slowly.

"Mr. Everhart," Beckett said when he didn't continue. When the man looked up at her she said, "It's obvious you know him."

"Yeah… he was in a class of mine for a few weeks in September," Everhart said with a nod.

"And you still remember him?" Castle asked as they knew already that the vic had been in a poly sci class of Everhart's briefly.

"Yeah because I know the Carters and he's always around them," the former professor replied. "It's weird."

"That's not why we're here," Brad said sternly. "We're here because of you."

"Yeah and I just told you that I knew him because he was with Carter and his wife," Everhart said. "But that's it."

"Did you ever know that you would be fired?" Beckett asked.

"Sure, I've known for a while," Everhart said. "It's why I was hacking the site."

"Great, that was something else we need to know," Brad said as he suddenly stood up. "You did it using Constable's laptop," he said, leaning over on the side of the table and looking intently at the suspect. "So I would imagine that you know him a little more than just a friend of the Carters."

Breathing out Everhart said, "Okay… so I did. But just for the laptop. I was talking to Professor Murray; he teaches mathematics; and he said a former student of his was trying to get rid of an old laptop. He had seen a flyer for it around campus and I needed a laptop for what I did."

"And you met him," Beckett said.

"Yeah, I paid him a hundred and fifty in cash and then we went our separate ways," Everhart replied. "If you think I stiffed him, or something was wrong with the laptop then I would be dead or what I did on the site wouldn't have happened."

"Did he mention anything? Anything suspicious while you met?" Brad asked.

"No," Everhart said, shaking his head. "It was just about the laptop and that was it. Oh, and he never asked what I was going to do with it or anything," he added quickly. "He just made sure I had the money; he counted it in front of me; and that was it."

Beckett, knowing the man hadn't mentioned the purchase because of the hacking charge he'd be arrested for once they were finished, then said, "Where were you this morning at about seven thirty," stating it instead of asking. She watched with her husband and the chief as the man frowned, flexed his hands and then looked to the side of the room for a moment before he finally spoke.

"I was at home," Everhart said. "With my wife."

"Are you sure?" Brad asked, walking back to his chair. "Because you realize we will check that out and-"

"We were with our mistress," Everhart snarled. "And she's married so I really don't want you to speak to her."

"We're going to need to," Brad said simply. "It's either that or I charge you with murder too."

"Too?" Everhart said.

"What's your mistress' name?" Brad asked.

"Laura Ramsay," Everhart breathed out though he'd tried to stare the chief down at first.

"Okay, stand up please," Brad said once he'd stood up. "You're under arrest for hacking, I'll be turning you over to the FBI."

"FBI?" Everhart said in shock, trying to turn around.

"Stay still," Brad said as he was motioning to Castle and Beckett so they would leave first.

"Why the hell were they even here?" Everhart said in anger. When he got no answer he muttered; though everyone could hear him; "At least Laura has better tits than yours, bitch."

"Move," Brad told Castle and Beckett angrily, pushing Everhart out of the room.

"Kate-" Castle began to say, turning to his wife who'd been slightly behind him and closer to the suspect.

Shaking her head, Beckett walked out towards the breakroom and said, "I could use some tea."

"Kate," Castle said once they were inside the breakroom. "What he said was-"

"Kate I'm so sorry about that," Brad said. "I threatened him with harassment if he didn't shut up and calm down and-"

"Guys," Beckett interrupted. "You don't need to worry. I could care less what he said. Plus you said it yourself, you told him to calm down and he was obviously lashing out." She shook her head and said, "Apparently he didn't think we'd arrest him for the hacking."

Studying her, Brad nodded and said, "The FBI is already on its-" before he was interrupted by Wade out in the bullpen. "And they're already here," he said quickly before he left.

"_You don't need to worry_," Beckett said, speaking in Irish as she knew her husband was watching her. "_The man isn't my lover so what he thinks of me doesn't matter. But you are_," she finished with, turning to him.

Clenching his jaw for a moment, Castle was finally able to say, "_I'm not sure how I can say what I want to express without sounding like_…"

"_Taitneamh a bhaint as mo chíche_," Beckett said.

Breathing out heavily, as she'd said that he liked her breasts, Castle said, "_Is maith liom iad… go mór_," which meant he appreciated them greatly.

Smiling at him Beckett squeezed his hand firmly saying, "_Later_," in Irish before they turned to Brad who was walking inside.

"They'll be taking him now," the chief told the two. "You can get that tea and I'll get in touch with Ramsay."

"Too bad it wasn't Gordon Ramsay," Castle said. He wasn't surprised when his wife gave him a look; while she was sipping her tea; and he shrugged before he thought of something. "Why do we keep coming across threesomes? Especially ones that are affairs?"

"Coincidence," Bernier said, walking into the room.

"He's right," Beckett said quickly before Castle could respond to that.

Nodding, he watched the officer leave with a bag of chips from the vending machine and said to his wife, "It's just weird."

"I know," Beckett said with a nod. "But what we need to focus on now is the fact that we seem to have lost our suspect."

"You believe his alibi?" Castle asked her.

"Of course, though I won't believe it fully until-" Beckett started to say.

"Beckett, Castle," Brad called from his office. He watched for the two to come inside before his friend was speaking first.

"The mistress cleared him?" Castle said.

"Yeah, but I'm sure that comes as no surprise," Brad told them. "So we're back to the students."

"He did say there was a group of people stalking him," Castle reminded them.

"Did you get anything while we were gone?" Beckett said.

"We found two names so far," Brad said. "But there are a few more left. I'll look into the two and Hall will finish up with the last of the names."

"And us?" Castle asked.

"It won't take me that long to look into this," Brad told him. "So… walk or sit, I don't care, just stay nearby so I can tell you what I find."

Before she could sit on one of the chairs in front of the desk, Beckett paused as the chief's radio was crackling to life and she shared a look with her husband as dispatch was reporting a house on fire two miles from the station. She watched Brad, waiting to see what he would do before he was turning to his computer.

"We need to go," the chief said then. "The house belongs to the Royer family, one of the students of Dr. Carter is their son; Erwin Royer."


	7. Gonna Burst Into Flame (Part 2)

Getting out of the car after her husband had pulled up to the curb Beckett watched the flames flickering up the sides of the house in front of them and she looked at Castle.

"I hope everyone's out of the house," he said, knowing she was thinking the same thing.

Beckett nodded before they were following Brad under the yellow tape before going to the nearest firefighter.

"Campbell," Brad said. "What do you think?"

"I got word from my men that went inside," the fire chief said. "There are some bottles on the floor in the kitchen where the fire started, and we saw broken windows both there and at an upstairs window. Almost like the fire this morning but the bottles survived, and someone was intent on getting this place burning."

Nodding Brad said, "When will we be able to head in?"

"Give it ten minutes," Campbell said. "And I'll head in to see what might be inside."

Brad walked back to Castle and Beckett and asked, "Did you hear?"

"Have they contacted the Royers?" Beckett asked as her husband was nodding.

"I'll call the station," Brad told them. "They should have gotten in touch with me by now."

Watching his friend walk away Castle looked at his wife and said, "Constable was a loner."

"I know," Beckett said, knowing what he was talking about. "But that doesn't mean he wouldn't know Royers."

"I really hope he's alive," Castle said as Brad was coming back to them.

"Hall got in touch with the entire family," the chief said. "They're on their way though he tried to get them to go to the station."

Castle and Beckett didn't have a chance to reply to that, turning as they heard a car racing down the street before they saw the car a second later and went with the chief over to it as three people were getting out and starting to run.

"Sirs, please," Brad said as he was getting the three men to stop. "The firefighters are taking care of the fire, there's nothing you can do."

"How did this happen?" one of the two older men said. "We've only been gone for ten minutes."

"Where were you headed?" Castle asked.

"These are my consultants," Brad said quickly.

"Yeah, I've heard of them," the other older man said swiftly. "We were going to a restaurant downtown for lunch. Our son is back home from a visit to the city and we wanted to treat him to lunch."

"It was spontaneous?" Beckett asked.

"Yeah," the first Royer said.

"So no one would have known your plans," Brad said. When the three men nodded, he said, "Then they were watching the house."

"An… arsonist?" the youngest of the three asked.

"Just remain on the sidewalk over here and I'll have one of my officers update you as needed," Brad said as Raul and Rice had arrived. He gestured to Castle and Beckett and while they were walking back under the tape said, "We're agreed that it's likely this fire and the one on Pool Road are related."

"Yes, you need to get into the house before we see if this was for another murder," Beckett said. She wasn't surprised when the chief went back to the family and spoke with the three men for a moment before he was coming back to them.

"It was just the three of them in the house," Brad said. "Not even any pets."

Castle looked over at the house as he could hear yelling but soon saw that the fire was out and some firefighters at the house were gesturing to the others. "I really wish they'd let you go inside," he told his friend.

Shaking his head Brad said, "Campbell will go through quick. Or at the very least get someone to tell us," while they watched the fire chief and a few other firefighters go with him into the house.

"Hopefully they don't take-" Castle started to say before he saw with them that the fire chief was coming out to the porch and waving to Brad.

"Come on," the chief said grimly before they went down the street and up the walkway. "What do you have?" he asked.

"You're going to have to take a look at this," Campbell replied. "It's the living room and there's only smoke damage, you'll be fine."

Walking after Brad, Beckett had to wonder what exactly they would find as they stepped into an entry and they turned to the left before she paused.

"What… they're mannequins," Brad said with a frown.

"Yeah, we've checked sir," the firefighter in the room said.

"All clear upstairs Chief," another firefighter commented as he came down the stairs in the entryway.

"Okay," Campbell replied. "The house is secure Davis," he then directed to Brad. "And you can look around, but I'd like you to wait for the Inspector."

Brad said, "Where is she?"

"Here," Baum said, walking inside. "Again," she said.

"It looks like it," Campbell said first. "There are bottles in the kitchen, smoke damage here in the front of the house."

"What about upstairs?" Baum asked. When the fire chief nodded, she said, "Is there an attic."

"No ma'am," the firefighter who had been upstairs said. "In the office that's in one of the bedrooms on the second floor."

Watching the woman going to the stairs Castle was about to ask if they could look at the mannequins laid out on the floor when his friend called out the question first.

"Is there any reason we can't go into the living room here?" Brad said.

Turning on the stairs, Baum studied it and said, "Are you calling in CSU?"

"One of my officers called them in as we were coming inside," Brad said, having heard the call on his radio.

"Alright, wait for them to come in-" Baum began.

"We're going to look, not touch until they finish," Brad said firmly. When the Investigator nodded, he waited for her to go up the stairs before he said to Castle and Beckett, "Like I said, look don't touch."

"Why aren't you looking at me?" Castle commented.

Brad didn't say anything, instead going down the step into the living room and kneeling next to the mannequins. "Six," he commented as he soon stood. "What do you want to bet there are names written somewhere on here?"

"Are they all face down?" Beckett asked as she and Castle were standing on the step.

Nodding, Brad said, "Let's wait for CSU before we do anything else. I don't have any gloves."

Going outside, Castle saw the SUV that the group had driven in between the fire trucks. After it had parked, he said, "There's something telling me that there're going to be names of students in Oliver's class on those mannequins."

"I thought that too," Beckett said after CSU had passed them.

"Me too," Brad said. "I need them to hurry, stay out here," he then told the two.

"I hate this," Beckett said to her husband when they were alone at the end of the walkway.

"I know, there's something with these mannequins," Castle said. "The names but whose will they be?"

"Castle, Beckett," Brad called out from the porch. He wasn't surprised when the two almost ran up to him and he said grimly, "You're going to want to see this."

Going inside first, Beckett saw that the mannequins had been moved and she paused when she saw how they'd been laid out. "They…" she started to say. "Call Oliver," she said to her husband.

"He can read it?" Brad asked.

"Translate," Castle said as he was hurriedly getting his phone from his pocket.

"Which one was on top?" Beckett said to the chief while her husband stepped out to talk on the phone.

"That one, they took pictures while Rice and I got them off and laid them down," Brad answered. "We kept them in order."

"He's on his way," Castle said. "But he wants me to make doubly sure that you're okay if he's here."

"We don't have a murder," Brad said. "And we need to get those hieroglyphics translated," he said as the mannequins had them on different parts of their bodies. "Hopefully it won't take long," he said as CSU finished with the photographs of the mannequins and then left them to head for the kitchen.

"I'll bring him up here to the house once he arrives," Castle said, leaving his wife and the chief alone.

"This case is frustrating so far," Brad said.

"Did you look into any Egyptologists who might have lost the job to Oliver?" Beckett asked him as he stepped up to stand next to her in the entry.

"They created the job for him," Brad replied, looking at the hall to the kitchen that was opposite the living room. "You didn't know that?" he asked, turning his head to look at her.

"Yes, but we weren't wondering if they had kicked someone out of the school to make room for his classes," Beckett said.

"I went over to Hofstra too," Brad said. He smiled slightly when she looked at him and told him, "I wasn't looking at the list before I ate."

"Nothing there?" Beckett asked.

"I almost thought the professor who replaced him was a suspect, but she got the job legitimately. It turns out someone on the board that hired her wanted to get into her pants," Brad replied. He saw the look on her face and said, "I'm not kidding, that's what the guy I talked to said; everyone on the board knew it and he was let go. And that guy moved to Cambridge in England to take up a teaching position for history. He's from there and hasn't been back to Long Island since."

"You did a lot of work," Beckett commented.

"Hopefully I can go home early," Brad said. He felt Beckett placing her hand on his arm and said quickly, "Yeah, I know. I'm being careful though, Lils would be furious if I got sick or something."

Nodding, Beckett looked with him over to the front door where Castle was walking in, Carter right behind her.

"What… the hell," the doctor said as he saw the bodies.

"They're mannequins," Castle said quickly. "Remember I told you."

"Yeah…" Carter said, shaking his head. He then spotted the hieroglyphics and said, "Can I get close to see?"

"Go ahead, but you'll need gloves if you want to touch," Brad said.

"I won't need to do that, but would I be able to take a picture of them on my phone? It's easier to translate that way," Carter said.

"I'll have to delete them after," Brad said. He wasn't surprised when the man shrugged his shoulders and followed him down into the living room before they watched him taking a picture of the one with the glyphs on its neck.

"You have a folded cloth, s," Carter began once he was standing. "Flowering reed, i. M with an owl…" he said before he trailed off.

"It says Simon doesn't it?" Castle asked as he and his wife joined the two into the room.

"There's a lasso for an o and water for an n," Carter said sadly, nodding his head.

"Alright, hurry and get the others translated because it's either five victims' names or a message," Brad replied.

Going to the next mannequin that the chief directed him to, Carter immediately translated saying, "Stool, vulture, quail chick, lion and another vulture; Paula."

"You know the name?" Beckett asked the Egyptologist as he closed his eyes.

"Paula Walther. She's in my class and Marcy's too," Carter said. "Can-"

"If these are all names they're going to a safe house," Brad said, nodding to him. "Keep going I'm noting them, and I'll have my officers get them."

"Okay, the next one is flowering reed, foot and vulture… Iva Bertrand. She's in my class too," Carter said. He went to the third body and read off the symbols saying, "Vulture, basket and flowering reed… Ace Stark."

"They're likely going to be your students," Brad said. "So go ahead with the last two."

"Horned viper, flowering reed, lion, flowering reed again and basket with folded cloth. Felix Van Herten," Carter said. "And the last one is flowering reed, hand, another flowering reed and water. Eden Lang." He watched the chief step outside, and he said, "Will they be safe?"

"They will," Beckett assured him. "We'll walk you to your car."

"Is there any way…" Carter started to say before he stopped himself. "The students, don't you need to know about them."

"You didn't let her finish," Castle told him. "Let us walk you to your car and we'll see you again at the station."

"He's right," Brad told the doctor. "We need more information on your students. Go through the front and an officer will take you into the interview room; not interrogation; you'll be comfortable there until we can get back."

Watching the man leave, Beckett said, "What about the Royers?"

"Wade was talking to them all and they didn't notice anything when they left," Brad said. "And once they're on their way they'll canvass." He hesitated and said, "Actually you two are going to need to talk to Carter yourselves, I need to help with the canvass and making sure the five are set at the safe house."

"Go now?" Beckett asked.

"Go ahead, I'll share the pictures from CSU once I get them," Brad said.

Walking over to their car, Castle saw that Carter was talking with his student and he said, "Oliver."

"Did you guys finish?" the professor asked, looking surprised.

"Yeah, just us though," Beckett said. "The chief wants us to talk with you back at the station."

"How are they?" Castle asked him once they were walking away.

"They're fine," Carter said. "But they'll have to go to Erwin's apartment in Eastport until they can go back into the house."

"Did you ask him if he's noticed anything at the school?" Castle said.

"I asked him if he noticed anything with Simon," Carter answered while he was nodding his head. "And he said no."

"We'll meet you at the station," Beckett said.

"Sure," Carter said before he was getting into his car that they'd reached.

Going to their car, Castle handed his wife the keys before getting into the passenger seat and watching Carter as he followed them. "Anything thoughts?" he asked her.

"Not really, I want to hear about these students," Beckett replied. "And I'm wondering if there's anything else about these six besides the classes."

"I thought of that too," Castle said. "Maybe they'll end up being part of a group."

"They're not part of Everhart's group," Beckett said. "Not with the vic not attending the class anymore."

"Did you notice?" Castle asked after they were silent for a while.

"Notice what?" Beckett replied, looking at him.

"That he wanted to stay," Castle replied.

"It makes sense," Beckett said. "The vic was his TA and friend, and the rest of the names are all students of his."

"That's true," Castle said, knowing she was thinking of him and the first case he'd worked on with her. "But I get the feeling he wouldn't stick around. He doesn't have something… or someone to bring him back."

Beckett smiled and shook her head before they were pulling into the parking lot for the station. She let Carter go to the front before she was going around to the back and she parked before they went inside to meet him at the lobby.

"This is really weird," Carter said as they were letting him in through the door next to the window.

"If you've never been here before then that makes sense," Castle commented.

"I really hope that I never go… wherever those interrogations rooms are," Carter said a little nervously.

"Here," Beckett told him as they'd reached the room. "Get some coffee or tea if you'd like, the water's fresh."

"Um, I'll get some coffee," Carter said. "Should I tell you guys about them in order?"

"Go ahead," Beckett replied, sitting with her phone ready to take notes again.

Sighing Carter continued with his drink as he said, "Paula Walther. She's… she's in her last year too but she's focusing fully on Archeology, not just Egypt. She's twenty-six-" before Beckett was interrupting him with a question he'd expected as soon as he'd said the number.

"Did she wait to attend college?" Beckett asked.

"No, she went to Egypt two years ago before she came back to get her doctorate," Carter replied.

"Have the others gone to Egypt?" Castle asked.

"No, just Paula and Ace and they went together with the same group," Carter answered. "It was a group with Hofstra students as well and to go to Luxor, Karnak and a few sites around those two cities in the desert."

"Did you go?" Castle said.

Shaking his head Carter replied, "That was before Autumn and I first met the two of you… we were preparing for our wedding."

"Okay, what about Mr. Stark?" Beckett asked.

"He's minoring in Egyptology," Carter began with before he paused and shook his head. "Sorry, he's twenty-one and just starting out. He's majoring in Religious Studies, he told me he's looking to go around the world and write about non-Christian religions and their history. And eventually write about Christianity's history."

"He had a plan," Castle commented.

"He did," Carter said. "It's been his dream to do that." He then said, "I don't know what else about him I can tell you."

"Before we move on," Beckett then said. "What about family?" She wasn't surprised when the professor shook his head; as she knew one of the officers out in the bullpen was already looking into the five; and said, "Then tell us what you know about Mr. Van Herten."

"Yeah… Felix is twenty-one too, he and Ace are…" Carter began.

"Together?" Castle guessed.

"I'm not sure," Carter said in obvious confusion. "I mean they're obviously together in some type of relationship but if it's a relationship I'm not sure. They've worked together already on all the papers I've assigned for pairs in my class and the way I've seen them look at each other they're interested in one another. He's actually minoring in Egyptology too but unlike Ace he's majoring in History. I don't know what his plans are now or much else about him."

"I'm surprised you know that much about Stark," Castle said.

"That's because he was talking during class before the bell rang," Carter replied. "And I just realize I almost forgot Iva, if we're going in order," he said to Beckett. When she nodded, he said, "She's twenty-three and I think she's majoring in History too but she's just taking my class for a requirement for that major. And Eden is the same age and he's just taking my class as a requirement for his Religious Studies major."

"That's a requirement?" Castle asked.

"Ancient religions," Carter answered. "He'll have to take the class Stony Brook has on Mythology for that too." He looked back and forth between the writers and said, "So… does that help at all?"

"Did the five of them hang around each other at all?" Castle asked.

"They did actually," Carter said in surprise, as he had suddenly realized that fact. "But just in class, I can't answer for outside."

"You never saw them outside class?" Beckett asked. "On campus or outside your classroom?"

Carter ran his hand over his face before he said, "Possibly. I'm sorry I can't be sure of that, but I have a lot of students and there are a lot of them outside my classroom."

"That's alright," Beckett said reassuringly. "What you've given us can help. Can you think of anything else?"

Castle watched with his wife as the doctor was obviously trying to recall but wasn't surprised when Carter eventually shook his head. "I wouldn't worry, you've given us a lot that the computers here couldn't," he told him to assure him.

"So… what now?" Carter asked.

"You can head home," Beckett told him. "I've taken down everything you've said, and Chief Davis will take all of it into consideration."

Standing with the two Carter said, "I hope you'll let me know if you find out who did this."

"We will," Beckett said.

"Oh, and if you need any help you can contact me," Carter replied.

Beckett nodded before they left the room and she and her husband escorted the professor out of the station before they were watching him drive away.

"Are you going to call Brad?" Castle asked her as they turned to go inside.

"I will, but in his office we need to update the murder board," Beckett replied once they were in the bullpen. She was about to take her phone out of her pocket when it was ringing, and she hurried to get it before she saw it was the chief and she answered it to put it on speakerphone.

"Did you two finish with Carter?" Brad asked as soon as the two greeted him.

"We did," Beckett said.

"We just did, and he doesn't know anything that would help the case, but we got some information they wouldn't be able to find here," Castle added.

"Okay, well Stark and Van Herten are together with their families on Saint Lucia," Brad said. "Walther, Bertrand and Lang are at the safehouse here with their families. And I've gotten the Royers here too because I don't want them to be targets; even if their name wasn't on a mannequin in their house."

"I would do the same," Beckett said. "Is their house okay to live in once this is over though?"

"Yeah, they'll need to fix it up," Brad replied. "But they were incredibly lucky the fire station was right around the corner or it'd be worse. They seem to be alright with things though, they're looking at it as a way to renovate the house though if you're thinking they set the fire for insurance I checked and their policy they bought… twenty-five years ago had one for fires already."

"At least they're being positive," Castle commented. "When are you coming back?"

"I need to talk to Lang before I can leave," Brad replied. "But I'll try to do that quickly before we regroup. I just wanted to make sure that you had talked to Carter, I need you to update the murder board. I'll add what I have when I get there."

"Chief," Beckett said suddenly.

"What?" Brad asked in surprise at her calling him that so seriously.

"I'd like to call Everhart to ask him about the five," Beckett told him. She wasn't surprised when her husband looked at her and she raised her hand to him and said, "I'd rather ask him."

"I can't let you do that," Brad said simply.

"But-" Beckett began.

"No, I'll talk to him on speakerphone back in my office," Brad told her firmly. "But I can't let a civilian get in touch with the FBI; and you know that."

Breathing out a sigh, Beckett said, "I know, but if he was still here, I would have gone into holding and interviewed him."

"Again, I'll get back there soon," Brad said. "I'll see you two in a little," he added before saying a quick goodbye.

Castle looked at his wife and said, "I hate to say it but I'm glad the FBI took him." He wasn't surprised at the look his wife gave him and told her calmly, "Because I would have been liable to grab him by his jacket and shake him until he apologized to you."

"Let's get to the board, so we're finished when he gets back and we can finish with these five kids," Beckett said simply before they turned to get started together.

* * *

"Yes?" the voice said on the other end.

"This is Chief Davis with the Hamptons PD," Brad was saying into the speaker of the phone.

"Yeah I remember you," the agent said. "What can I help you with?"

"I'm wondering if it's possible to speak with Mr. Everhart; I have some questions related to my case but nothing to do with the hacking charge," Brad told him.

"Let me speak with my partner," the agent said.

"They wouldn't let you?" Castle asked the chief in confusion.

Shrugging, Brad looked at his phone before the agent was coming back on and he was about to speak when the man was doing so first.

"We'll let you ask the questions, but he'll speak to us first," the agent replied.

Though he wanted to point out that they could just talk to Everhart himself on the phone, Brad agreed with that before he said, "I have a list of names that I need him to hear and what he knows about them. And if you can, try and study his face once you tell him the names or give him the list."

After the agent had put them on hold, Beckett commented, "I wonder if he'll really know them at all."

"That's what I'm wondering myself," Castle commented as they'd already found out none of the five had been in Everhart's class before the winter break.

"And I really wonder if he'd admit anything," Brad said. "And I wonder why they didn't think we'd guess they were asking them about the people."

"Hopefully they'll… record it or something," Castle commented.

"They likely will," Beckett commented. She saw her husband glancing at her and she said, "They know what they're doing though they're shielding him."

"And it makes sense they would," Brad then said. "Don't look at me," he said jokingly to his friend. "I don't agree with them doing that, but it would be something I would do if I was in the same situation at the federal level."

"I guess it makes sense," Castle said. "I just wonder where we'll go after this."

"So do I," Brad said with a sigh before they were turning to the phone as the agent was coming back on. "I'm here," he said when the man was calling to him.

"I showed him the names and he said he knew… Constable though he wasn't on that list. He said he would have known the other five names, but he had dropped out of his class," the agent said. "My partner and I watched him, and he seemed truthful. We were in an interrogation room and I'll send you a clip of us asking him about those names."

"Okay, thank you so much," Brad said before saying goodbye to the man. When he hung up, he then said, "Since we already knew about Constable we're back at square one."

"Hopefully not," Castle said when the phone rang again.

"Davis," Brad said as soon as he picked up the handset.

Watching him talking to whoever was on the end, Beckett wasn't surprised when the chief was talking about Everhart or the school and she shared a look with her husband. When he had hung up she said, "The FBI."

"Of course," Brad said. "And Everhart wants to deal."

"Does he have anything?" Castle asked in surprise.

"No, they told him that but he decided to just tell them," Brad said. He held his hand up to them so they wouldn't speak so he could first and told them, "It's nothing nefarious because we would have found out about it anyways. He had an underground group, the _Sans-Culotte_ Club, unofficial but they had a resistance club form unofficially too in response to them."

"The six were a part of it?" Castle guessed.

"Not Simon," Brad answered. "But the other five are, yes, they're the _Bonhomme_ Club."

"Wait-" Castle started to say.

"Don't question the name," Brad told him quickly. "It was in direct opposition and according to the agents, Everhart said that when he had meetings at the park a block away from the school the other group would come to them once they formed."

"Any confrontations?" Beckett asked.

"Nothing where the police were called," Brad said. "He told them that it was more of a debate between them."

"What exactly was his club trying to do?" Beckett said.

"They questioned him more on that," Brad replied. "And he said that he wanted them to transfer to Hofstra."

"How long was this group in existence?" Castle inquired.

"I thought the same; only since October," Brad said. "And according to Everhart three of those in his club said they were going to transfer for the next semester. I need to call the school for that, but as to why Hofstra… that was his alma mater."

"But he wasn't going to work there?" Beckett said.

Shaking his head Brad said, "When we found out about him being fired, he hadn't known."

"When did you tell him?" Castle asked as he realized the chief hadn't done it during the interrogation.

"As I was closing the door on him in holding," Brad said. "So if he had any back up employment… I'll have to look into that more."

"Do you need us here now?" Castle said.

"No, why?" Brad said.

"There's something I wanted to ask Oliver," Castle replied. "The names were on a cartouche… and how were they placed?"

"That second one CSU is looking into," Brad said, looking at his watch quickly. "I'll have to call him too. But why the question about the cartouche?"

"Because that meant the name was royal," Castle said. "So these names were important to the killer."

"I don't think you need to ask him anything," Beckett told her husband. "I think you answered it yourself."

"Yes but…" Castle said slowly.

"Just call, get for information on that," Brad said. He was surprised when Beckett remained, and he said, "There's not much you can do with me on the phone."

"Are you sure?" Beckett asked.

"I am," Brad said with a smile. "Just phone calls."

"You've been around my daughters for too long," Beckett said teasingly. She left the office then, seeing that her husband was in the doorway of the breakroom. "What?" he asked when she had reached him.

"I thought you were following me," Castle said. "Did Brad have something for you?"

"No, I was checking though," Beckett replied. "Call Oliver," she then urged him.

Though Castle wanted to comment about that, he turned his attention to his phone that he was holding in his hand once they'd gone further into the room.

"Again? Shouldn't I just move into the station?" Carter said once he'd answered the phone.

"I don't think Autumn would want you to," Beckett said simply. "And this can be answered over the phone."

"Oh… good thing, the kids should be up from their nap soon," Carter replied. "What was it you wanted to know?" he asked.

"Cartouches," Castle said simply. "I know they're to designate royal names-"

"No, no," Carter immediately interrupted. "They used to be for only royal names but in the beginning of the Fourth Dynasty they became common."

Castle frowned at that before he said, "I had been wondering why they were on the mannequins."

"Well… they were thought to protect the person from evil spirits, in life and death," Carter said after a moment. "But since one of those names was Simon's it might mean…"

"Oliver?" Beckett asked, worried when he didn't continue.

"No, I just remembered there was something about the six," Carter said. "They used to inscribe amulets with cartouches since they were meant to be positive of course. But at different times in the history of Ancient Egypt people were fearful giving those amulets thinking that someone might get hold of them and have power over that person whose name was on the amulet. And that reminds me of something from my class I forgot."

Castle shared a look with his wife as there was a shuddering breath on the other end. He was about to tell the professor to take a moment when he was speaking again.

"When I taught about the amulet cartouches being commonly used around the beginning of last month the six on the list came in and were all wearing cartouche pendants in some form a week later," Carter told them.

"They made them?" Beckett guessed.

"They had them made," Carter replied. "I asked them when they showed them to me, and they said it was a student in Frank's class about Egyptian design."

"Design?" Castle asked in confusion.

"It deals with the Ancient Egyptian culture," Carter was quick to explain. "But they don't make anything so it's specific to the student."

"Did they tell you the name?" Beckett asked.

"No, they said he but it sounded like they were trying to hide their identity, but I don't know why they would," Carter replied.

"What were the cartouches built on?" Castle said immediately.

"I… I swear I thought it was fake but I'm wondering if it was real gold," Carter answered.

"That would be a reason to hide their identity," Beckett said. "And the hieroglyphs were etched on there?"

"Yeah, they would have to be skilled at doing that," Carter said. "That might help right?" When the two on the other end agreed he then said, "But there's something else, you didn't find Simon's cartouche did you?"

"I don't think so," Beckett said slowly as her husband had gone over to the doorway to check where Brad was. "We'll look for it, but you make a good point. Okay, we need to let the chief know about this so I'll just warn you that if we need to we'll call you again."

"Feel free to," Carter said.

"Thank you for your help," Beckett said. After she and Castle had said goodbye to the man she hung up and handed her husband back his phone as she joined him in the doorway. "What's he doing?"

"Gesturing us over," Castle told her as the chief was doing that.

Once they were in the office, Castle and Beckett told the chief what the professor had told them and then watched Brad as he was breathing out roughly once.

"What's wrong?" Castle asked, surprised at his reaction.

"Nothing, I was going to tell you what CSU told me," Brad replied. "They looked at the mannequins and they said that at the bottom of each cartouche; in about the middle of the space under; they found a tiny hole. Remember the fact that they're in different places?"

"Yeah," Castle said first.

"The one that said Simon was on the neck," Brad said.

"We talked about that already," Beckett commented. "They correspond to different areas that are fatal in some way. But they did confirm it at least; there's no way they'd all coincidentally have a tiny hole in a different place. What about the names?"

"It's a… kind of like a transfer that was specially made," Brad said, looking at his notes. He was going to continue when Castle suddenly asked him about the other professor at the school, making him and Beckett look at him in surprise.

"Could Hurst be here?" Castle asked.

"No," Brad said. "I know you think he might have said that he was in Florida but actually be here. When I spoke to Hurst and Fabel I used landlines where they said they would be, and they answered in Dayton, Florida and Las Vegas."

"Just a theory," Castle said.

"A hope?" Beckett asked him. She wasn't surprised when he nodded, and she squeezed his arm before she turned to Brad saying, "Do we need to go?"

"No, I'll call on speakerphone," the chief replied. "But let me talk to him on my own since I have already."

Castle sat with his wife in front of the desk while Brad was starting the call and he took the picture in front of him, seeing it was of one of the mannequins and the cartouche on its thigh. He tried studying it closer, but his wife was lowering his hand by his wrist and he glanced at her before the professor was answering the call.

"Yes, Dr. Hurst," Brad said. "This is Chief Davis and I'm calling as I've discovered something for my case that I'd like to ask you about."

"Oh sure," Hurst said.

Brad then explained about the handmade cartouches in what appeared to be real gold and the idea the maker was in his design class. "I'm wondering if you have any idea of who-"

"Adam Vanchev," Hurst interrupted.

"Who?" Brad asked.

Repeating the name Hurst said, "I know he can create items… he could have made those amulets."

"Would he have been able to get gold anywhere?" Brad said as he looked at Castle and Beckett.

"I… really don't think so," Hurst said after a moment. "He was there on scholarship I know but other than that I'm not really sure how much money he had."

"There's no one else who could make an amulet like that?" Brad asked.

"No, I am able to make artwork with hieroglyphics," Hurst replied. "With paint but other than that Adam's the only one able to do that."

"Okay, I may call you in the future but for now I'll let you go back to your break," Brad said. After he hung up, he turned to his computer and he started to type hurriedly before he was reading over the information on the student.

"Are you going to check if he's in… or is a student in Everhart's former class," Castle said.

"After this," Brad said absently. He then told the two, "It says that Vanchev is twenty-two, he is attending with a scholarship though I'd need to get a warrant to see his financials."

"Any type of record?" Beckett said.

"Yes, one ticket for possession of marijuana two years ago," Brad replied.

"Nothing when he was a juvie?" Castle asked.

"No, that was it," Brad said. He then typed for a bit and shook his head said, "No, he wasn't in Everhart's class."

"Where is he now?" Beckett said.

"Hall, Rice," Brad called instead of answering as he stood up.

"He's going to be mad you do that," Castle told his wife. When she merely shot him a brief smile, he glanced over at the chief who was talking to the two officers and then followed her around the desk.

"He's in town," Beckett said, glancing at Brad as he walked inside the office.

"Yeah, so this should be easy," the chief said easily.

"How come we're not going to get him?" Castle asked.

"Because we're going to the school," Brad said easily as he went to get radio off the desk.

"It says he works as a janitor at the school," Beckett replied. "And he's working today."

"We'll find out," Brad said easily before he was going on the radio.

Watching him talking with the school's security, Castle wanted to ask his wife how the chief had gotten their frequency number, but she was looking at Brad before he ended the conversation. "How-" he started to say.

"Rice knew; he worked there and they had the same frequency," Brad said immediately.

"You really should hope he's there," Beckett then said, as the security officer had told the chief that Vanchev was supposed to be in one of the buildings at that moment.

"We'll see," Brad said, putting his radio on his belt before he hurried to get his coat as Castle and Beckett followed. "I'll lead, they told me where the building is," he said when they were in the parking lot with Bernier who was going with him. "And I'll have my sirens on until we're close."

Beckett drove as her husband was on his phone and she would have asked him what he was doing but she was focusing on following behind the chief. They reached the college shortly after and they parked at a tall, Georgian looking building before two security guards went over to the chief.

"What?" Brad said with a frown when they'd stopped. "Okay," he said to obviously calm down. "You said he clocked in but he's not here in the building… do you have anyone else to look at the others?"

"No, it's just us and we're looking at the perimeter," one of the two men replied.

The chief was just asking about if Vanchev had clearance for the other buildings when Castle noticed someone peeking around the corner of the building they were nearest to. "Chief," he said when he realized that it had been the man they were looking for.

"Vanchev!" Brad called out when they all saw the man running away. "Stay here," he called to Bernier. "Make sure he doesn't come back to his car. Castle stay with him."

Watching his wife for a moment as she ran after the chief, Castle decided quickly and was running, trying to catch up to the two as they were gaining on the man fleeing through the campus.


	8. Have Not Seen Nothin' Yet

Genre: Romance, Family, Humor

Rating: M for sexual situations and language

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters featured on the show Castle, they belong to the creator of the show, ABC and the others who do own them.

A/N #1: I loved seeing the feedback I got for the last chapter, so I'll get into my thank yous for that! TORONTOSUN (Really happy reading you liked Brad being back since I do enjoy writing him),

MsNYC (It was nice to learn that you enjoy how the family all together has a tight knit dynamic as you put it. And that I can write it in such a way that it's amazing too! It's interesting you think the case will be closed soon though since you want to see the family spending more time together, I'm not surprised you do. Really nice seeing you thought it was great writing as usual too!),

Mb (Happy to see you thought the last chapter was a great update again. And I wasn't surprised you loved seeing Castle and Beckett building theory together and with Brad again since it's been a while. I am pleased you thought their lunch date with their parents and Josie was good. It was nice to read that you were happy seeing Johanna's spirit going to Julia and Eliza and that you've missed it too since I enjoy writing that happening. You're welcome for the first half! Really glad to see that you think the case is getting more interesting with the new information coming in. I'm not surprised you mentioned the next arson with just property damage in mind for purpose of the mannequins being found. And I'm not surprised either that you're wondering about the amulets since they came in of course. I had to laugh at you mentioning Castle not staying at the car when Beckett's chasing after the new suspect with Brad but of course you make a good point that he wouldn't stay there. You're welcome for the second half!) and

Guest (I'm very pleased seeing that you're enjoying this story already! And of course, that you're enjoying the series entirely too. You're very welcome!).

Thanks so much for the reviews, loved reading them all as usual and I'm grateful for the time taken to write them out and send them my way!

A/N #2: The title of this chapter is a lyric from the song _Burning Down the House_ by the Talking Heads, from their album _Speaking in Tongues_.

Have Not Seen Nothin' Yet

"Vanchev!" Brad yelled again as he was trying to lengthen his stride somehow towards the young man.

Beckett was nearing the chief as he was narrowing Vanchev and she was able to help him while he tackled the young man to the ground. But he was struggling, and she was having a hard time trying to get him to stop. She and Brad were yelling at him to calm down; and that he wasn't under arrest; before Vanchev broke free and was running again. She tried to get up as Brad was, but she fell to the ground and watched her husband launching himself at the young man's legs.

"Here," Brad said, running to Castle as he wasn't letting go of Vanchev. "You weren't under arrest before," he said angrily to the young man. "But you are now. Beckett."

"No, it's my ankle," she said quickly.

"You pulled a muscle?" Castle asked, hurrying to his wife once Bernier was there to help the chief.

"I did but not that badly, I just need an ice pack," Beckett said since she had done that before. She was relieved when her husband didn't say anything, helping her up and she put her arm over his shoulder before they were walking together after the two officers and their suspect.

"Kate," Castle said after a while and realizing the three were getting further from them, making her stop.

Pressing her lips together for a moment, Beckett then sighed and nodded her head, waiting for him to pick her up. She put her arms around him before he was walking back to the parking lot with her in his arms.

After making sure Vanchev was set in the back of the car Brad looked over to the campus to see where his consultants were. His eyes widened slightly when he saw them, and he hurried over to the two asking, "Do you need paramedics?"

"No, I've done this before," Beckett said as her husband took her to their car. She was relieved when he set her down and got the backseat door opened for her to sit. "I turned my foot the wrong way and pulled a muscle in my ankle playing with the girls; the same thing happened going after him," she explained, nodding to the squad car.

"So… you need to go?" Brad asked.

"We need to get one of the ice packs back in the break room," Castle answered. "She can sit with it for a bit and then she'll be fine… but you'll want to keep from walking around Kate."

Rolling her eyes Beckett said, "I can't run around like that again, not if I want to be able to walk tomorrow."

"Are you sure he's not using this as an excuse to carry you around?" Brad asked her with a slight smile.

"I haven't figured that out," Beckett said wryly, looking at her husband.

"Well… I hate to say this, but I need to interview Vanchev immediately," Brad said. "But you'll need to ice that ankle."

"We'll watch from observation," Beckett said. She could see; out of the corner of her eye; her husband turning to her and she said simply, "We need to sit this out Rick… or you could go in with him," looking at him.

"No, I'll stay with you," Castle said. "I'm not sure I would be that affective."

"I know you want to make sure she's okay," Brad told him. "But don't sell yourself short, you can hold your own."

"It'd be better if it was you… or you and Rice," Castle replied.

"Just me," Brad said easily. He then told the two, "We'll go now."

"So will we," Castle replied, holding his hand out to his wife to help her up. He helped her walk around the car to the passenger seat instead of carrying her before he hurried to drive after Brad.

"What the…" Beckett said, seeing that Motta was walking over to them with a wheelchair once her husband had parked the car. "I'm not getting into that," she told the officer.

Shrugging the man said, "Chief told me to let you know if you don't use it to get around the station you two should go home."

"You mean we'll have to go home," Castle commented, standing next to Motta. When the man nodded, he said, "I'll take care of her." He could hear his wife muttering under her breath and told her, "I wouldn't try love, he's serious."

"I know," Beckett said with a sigh as she was getting into the chair. "But if he tries this tomorrow…"

"If I see you walking… hell, drive this car in front of me and I'll believe you're okay," Brad said. "Though I'm surprised you two didn't want to go that way you can make it to the dance class."

Shaking her head as her husband was pushing her over to the station Beckett said, "We want to see where things will go once you start talking to Vanchev."

"Thanks," Castle said when Brad opened the door to the building for him.

"You don't have anything to add? Say for yourself?" the chief asked him.

"Oh no, she and I are thinking the same about that," Castle assured him. "I'll take her over to observation, run and get the ice but don't bother waiting for me."

"I can't really, but thank you for letting me know," Brad replied. He went over to the wheelchair and said, "But we can cut some corners here."

"Great," Castle said before he left the chair with him.

"I'm so embarrassed," Beckett said with a groan as the chief was pushing her over to observation.

"Don't worry, remember when I was shot?" Brad replied.

"That's true," Beckett said with a sigh. She stood up and tried to walk into the room before he was hurrying to take her arm to help her over to one of the chairs there.

"Hey, don't get handsy with my wife," Castle said jokingly as he walked to the two.

"Shut up," Brad said, shaking his head. "I'll start now."

"Good luck," Beckett told him.

"Put your foot up," Castle told his wife, pulling the other chair over. "Your shoe?"

"I'll take it off," Beckett said before she paused.

"I'll get it," Castle told her quickly as he moved to unzip her boot. He carefully felt through her sock, watching her and seeing she was shaking her head. "Turn-" he started to say before she was hissing in pain. "Yeah, that muscle again," he said before grabbing the ice pack wrapped in a towel he'd gotten. "How's the pain though?" he asked.

"About a six, seven when I did that just now," Beckett said, nodding to her foot. "Really?" she asked, seeing that he had an elastic bandage for her.

"Yeah, and when you're finished with ice I have that other one for your foot itself," Castle said easily as he was wrapping the towel and ice pack against her ankle. "Good?"

Nodding, as Brad was walking into the interrogation room, Beckett said, "I'll let you know when I need to move it."

"Mr. Vanchev, you know it looks incredibly suspicious that you take off running when we're just there to talk to you," Brad was saying inside.

"I've been hassled by cops before," the young man grumbled before he watched in surprise as the chief was opening the handcuffs on him still.

"I apologize for that, but I needed you to be sure until we were certain that you would stay in place," Brad said.

"Am I going to be charged with something?" Vanchev asked.

"That depends," Brad replied easily, sitting across the table from him. "I could charge you with fleeing, or perhaps obstruction if you're not very cooperative with me right now."

"What do you want to know?" Vanchev said rapidly.

Brad told him about the cartouche amulets that the six from Carter's class had and showed him a picture of the mannequins, insinuating that he could have made the cartouche decals on them.

"Look at his expression," Beckett murmured to her husband.

"He knows something though," Castle said, looking at his wife.

"I… did the amulets," Vanchev replied. "Can I get my phone from inside my jumpsuit?"

"Go ahead, but I'm armed remember," Brad said, drawing his hand back to his weapon while he watched the young man stand up. But he was soon drawing out a phone from his pants pocket and sitting back down before he was handing it across the table to him.

"I made it for them, quickly because they were insistent that they needed them so I… finished them and I was paid and that was it," Vanchev replied.

"And did they give you a reason as to why they wanted them?" Brad asked.

"They just said they wanted it and liked the idea of it," Vanchev said.

"And what about the material?" Brad asked.

"It's gold," Vanchev said. "The woman… I think her name was Paula, gave it to me. Her father buys and sells gold and he had these discs I cut and shaped and used."

"I didn't think of that," Castle said to his wife as he was taking the ice pack off her. He wasn't surprised when she nodded before Brad was speaking again and they turned to watch the interrogation continue.

"So you etched their names in hieroglyphics yourself," the chief began. "And they wore the cartouche around campus for a while, did anyone come up to you for another amulet with their own name?"

"No, I couldn't have anyway," Vanchev replied as he shook his head. "The gold pieces that were left over I had to give back to Paula since her dad demanded them back."

"Okay, I'm wondering about this man," Brad was saying as he pushed the picture of the vic across to him. "Simon Constable. He wasn't really part of this group-"

"Yeah he was, he was with Paula when they came to get the amulets and gold pieces," Vanchev interrupted. "I mean they weren't together; they were arguing when they were leaving… something about a club and how he didn't think he'd need to join just because he had the amulet too."

"Where did they pick up everything up from you?" Brad inquired then after writing that down.

"At my house," Vanchev said. "I live there instead of a dorm since it's so close to campus already."

"Okay, is there anything else you can tell me about these six?" Brad said.

"Not really, to be honest I know about Simon because he's TA to Dr. Carter," Vanchev said, motioning to the picture of the vic. "He's been inside Dr. Hurst's classroom before. And I heard about how he was killed… it's on the school's site now that those stupid posters are gone."

"Alright," Brad said. "Then I have one last question, where were you today at about a quarter to eight?"

"At home, you said at a quarter to eight?" Vanchev said. When the chief nodded, he said, "Yeah, my mom and I were saying goodbye to my dad; it's his last day of work at the hospital. Our neighbor across the street, Mrs. Sherwood, said hi to us while she was shoveling. And she finished just as I was leaving so… I guess she can say she saw me around then."

"Okay, let me verify that," Brad said. "Sit tight."

When the chief walked into observation, Castle immediately said, "I don't think he did it."

"I'm not surprised, I don't either," Brad replied. "How are you?" he asked Beckett.

"I'm fine," she answered. "And I'm in agreement with you two, it seems like he was just getting the amulets. But where exactly does that leave us now?"

"Let me take care of Vanchev's alibi and get him out of here before we start talking about what we'll do next," Brad said.

"You're not going to arrest him, are you?" Beckett asked before he could leave.

"No, he fled because he was scared," Brad replied. "And he was cooperative, so I'll cut him loose."

"Scholarship kid?" Castle asked. He wasn't surprised when his friend frowned for a moment before leaving and he said to his wife, "We both were at boarding school."

"I remember," Beckett said with a nod as her husband had told her that before. She then smiled at him and said, "How you two didn't get expelled…"

"We never did anything that bad," Castle protested in annoyance as he watched her put her sock back on since he'd bandaged her ankle. "I mean, a few pranks here and there but we knew our limit. And again, our mothers worked extremely hard for us, we loved them and didn't want to disappoint them."

"Martha knows that right?" Beckett asked as she put her boots back on as well.

"She does," Castle said. "You're not going to walk, are you?" he asked as she was standing.

"No," Beckett said simply before she waited for him to step up to her. When he had his arm around her, they went together to the door where the wheelchair was, and she said, "I wish you had your cane with you."

"I don't know if you really want to use that yet," Castle said. He helped her into the chair and told her, "Not until tomorrow. But you want to look at the murder board?"

"I would," Beckett said before he helped her over to the chief's office, seeing that Brad was on the phone and saying goodbye to someone before he looked at them.

"That was the neighbor across the street," the chief said as he watched Castle helping his wife into one of the chairs on the other side of his desk. "And she confirmed he left at about eight fifteen."

"You're letting him go?" Castle asked, sitting next to Beckett.

"Of course," Brad said. "But I'm going to talk to him about running from the police and what that would do to his scholarship."

"Why does he have a scholarship?" Beckett said when she and Castle were alone in the room.

"I thought that myself, but I know the neighborhood and financially it's middle of the middle class," he answered. "His father is a nurse and they would need that extra money for the tuition. Especially if he's retiring today."

Nodding Beckett was about to speak when she heard her text alert and she checked her watch. "They should be getting ready for the class," she said before getting her phone rapidly.

"Is everything okay?" Castle asked as he watched her.

"Yes," Beckett said with a frustrated sigh, handing him her phone.

Looking at the message, Castle tried his best not to show his reaction as he read Julia telling her mother, _Don't walk on your ankle, we'll see you back at home_.

"We're going to have to talk to her when we get home," Beckett said.

"Kate-" Castle began.

Shaking her head Beckett said, "I know how she thinks she's finding out."

"Kate," Castle said a little more firmly. When his wife looked at him in surprise at his tone, he told her, "It's not how she thinks; her grandmother is telling her. And you better not let her hear you're trying to deny this again."

Rolling her eyes Beckett leaned back in her chair and said, "If she tells Dad about that…"

"He's going to see her doing this more and more; he has already," Castle pointed out to her. He wasn't surprised when she covered her face with her hands and he said, "Sorry about that love. Do you need anything?"

"No… is my coat still in observation?" Beckett asked.

"Yeah, I'll get it, see where Brad is," Castle replied, leaving her then.

Looking at her phone, Beckett went onto the internet and looked at the site for the school. Finding that the posters were off she wasn't sure what made her look at the events calendar before she sat up a little and said to her husband who was walking in and hanging her coat. "Look," she told him. "They were going to have a meeting about the group that Everhart formed and the transfers to Hofstra."

"Were they that worried?" Castle said, taking her phone and seeing the announcement about the meeting on campus after the break.

"Worried about what?" Brad asked as he walked inside.

Showing him his wife's phone, Castle said, "I hate to tell you this…"

"I know, I need to start looking at the rest of the school," Brad said. "But," he told the two, looking at them before handing Beckett's phone back to her. "I've already got Raul started and we can continue."

"I realize I need to stay at the desk," Beckett said, shaking her head. "And I'll sit in my chair, not the wheelchair."

"You guys can go," Brad said. He wasn't surprised when both writers started to protest, and he said, "Don't," to stop them. "You need to rest your ankle because I want you to be able to walk tomorrow. And you… just take care of her."

"Where are you going?" Castle asked his friend as he was leaving.

"Take care of the list me and Motta will need," Brad replied. "I'll call you tomorrow when I need you. Night you two."

"Night," Beckett said. When her husband looked at her when they were alone again, she said simply, "We'll watch him look at a few names and then head home."

"Yeah," Castle said as he was moving to get the wheelchair ready so they could go out to their car whenever the chief would have them leave.

* * *

"I hate myself right now."

"Drink some tea, you'll feel better."

"Did you drug this?" Beckett asked her husband as she took the mug that he was handing her.

"No," Castle said. "You don't need aspirin?" When she gave him a look he said, "Good to know," quickly. He went down to her feet and said, "Also don't say anything."

"I really don't think I'll be able to stop you," Beckett said wryly as she watched him raising her right foot to place on his lap. She sighed and sipped at some of her tea while he was rubbing the muscle cream into her skin, eventually telling him, "Thank you for doing this."

"It's not weakness to let me take care of you," Castle said, looking up when he stopped speaking and was startled seeing the expression on her face.

"And yet you're the same as me when you're sick," Beckett told him with a smile.

"Natural reaction I guess," Castle said. "Plus, it's been years since you took care of me," he told her, looking down but not raising his head as he glanced at her.

"I guess," Beckett said with a sigh. She felt her husband gently squeeze her leg and looked at him saying, "What is it?"

"I'm… I've been recalling some things… I don't know why," Castle said, sighing himself that time.

"That doesn't surprise me, since you mentioned years," Beckett said as he let go of her since he'd finished with her foot. As he smiled at her before he left, she sipped her tea and then leaned over, setting aside her mug before Macca placed his head on her arm. "Hey boy, were you happy to see us?" she asked, moving her hand so she could scratch behind his ears.

"Of course he was, they all were," Castle commented while he was walking back into the room. "Since they were alone of course." He sat next to his wife and took her hand saying, "Would you like me to tell you?"

"Sure, anything to take our minds off the case," Beckett replied. She and Castle had managed to see Brad investigate three professors; with nothing standing out; before he'd sent them out for the day. They were both anxious to find out if there was anyone at all connected to the campus so the investigation would move forward.

"Alright, so this is in 1912," Castle replied. "Halloween and Junior and I were thirteen; you and Skye twelve."

"What were we doing?" Beckett said.

"Your parents were having a party, but it was before everyone arrived," Castle said. "We were meeting and seeing each other in our costumes."

* * *

_"No one's here yet," Junior whispered to Rick. "Are you thinking what I'm thinking."_

_ "Yeah," Rick whispered, nodding his head before they were racing through the doorway to the table laden with treats for the party._

_ "Junior! Rick!" Johanna said as she swept into the room from the kitchen. "What are you boys doin'?"_

_ "Um… looking at everything Ma," Junior said seriously. "It looks delicious."_

_ "Hmm, go on to the parlor," Johanna said, studying both boys closely. "Your sisters are there Junior; they'll want to see your costumes."_

_ Wrinkling his nose at his friend, Rick followed him over to the other room across the entry without another word. He saw that Rose was in the doorway and asked, "What is it?"_

_ "Oh good, Katie and I were playing together and we couldn't do much with just us," the girl said._

_ "Wow, you look all gussied up Katie," Junior told his sister._

_ "I didn't think you would be a jester," Kate said to her brother with a wide smile before she turned to Rick._

_ "You look like a real princess," he blurted out._

* * *

"That was smooth," Beckett commented as she smiled.

"I know but… you looked beautiful," Castle said. "Young but beautiful… I think I could see then how you would look grown up since you were nearing thirteen years yourself. But you didn't mind what I said luckily."

"Oh no, I liked you, remember I had already kissed your cheek by then," Beckett said.

Nodding Castle replied, "And I never forgot that," before he went back to the memory.

* * *

_"Thank you," Kate said with a smile for him. "I didn't think you would really be a knight."_

_ "And now we can play!" Rose said happily. "Come on, before everyone comes to the house."_

_ "What are we going to play?" Junior asked her._

_ "The knight rescues the princess from the witch," Rose replied, as she was dressed as that for the holiday._

_ "Then what do I do?" Junior asked, his hands in fists on his hips._

_ "You help the knight," Rose said easily._

_ They began to play, Rose skipping around Kate a few times and waving the small broom she had in front of her. Rick ran through the doorway from the entry, Junior running behind him. He had a wooden sword that he waved at Rose and she lashed out with her broomstick, fighting him with that before it was knocked from her hand and she rushed away to the other corner of the room._

_ "You're rescued," Rick said, feeling a little foolish, as he reached out to Kate._

_ "Milady," Rose whispered._

_ "Milady," Rick said, making a face as Junior was starting to laugh heavily._

_ "Oh, stop Junior," Rose said, rolling her eyes. She then said, "Come on, let's see if Ma has anything for us, I'm starving."_

_ Watching her brother and sister leaving the room, Kate turned to Rick and said shyly, "You're holding my hand still."_

_ "I forgot," the boy said with a lopsided grin. Rick brought her hand up to his lips, placed a quick kiss on the back of her hand and then rushed out into the entry calling, "Hey Junior!"_

* * *

"I'm not sure what you did at that point," Castle told his wife.

"I stood there for a bit," Beckett said with a smile. "You shocked me that time. And I think I counted that as a genuine kiss until we were together in that inn."

"I think it was inevitable that we were going to be together," Castle then commented. "Since we first met."

Beckett shifted slightly as she knew her husband was referencing their other past lives and she said, "Was that it? What about the party?"

"Well… there wasn't really much to the party," Castle said once he'd thought that over. "Just talking, music and we kids danced," he added. "So that was it for that."

"Do you have more?" Beckett asked, a little confused.

"Another memory," Castle said simply.

"Alright," Beckett said.

"This one in the twenties," Castle said simply.

"I see," Beckett said with a laugh. "If you have more memories the next one is the thirties and then forties… though how far are you going to go?"

"Not far," Castle replied. "This one is in 1920… June… fifth. Yeah, I think it was a Saturday and I was going to stay with you and Junior at the Blue Bay Club overnight since you were having a 'dinner party.'"

Smiling at her husband for putting those last two words in quotation marks, Beckett said, "We were still five and a half years from that night in Daly City."

"We were," Castle said, inclining his head. "But for me it was enough… maybe you too." He wasn't surprised when his wife merely smiled and then said, "It was after the guests had arrived and we were mingling together while your brother was on the other side of the club."

* * *

_"Wonderful to see you Mr. Jackson, Mrs. Jackson," Kate was saying, sharing two kisses with the woman of the pair. "Welcome to our home."_

_ "We're happy to see it," Mr. Jackson said, shaking Rick's hand. "And to meet you."_

_ "You know me?" the young man asked in surprise._

_ "Oh of course," Mrs. Jackson said, shaking his hand next rapidly._

_ "Come along," Kate told her friend, slipping her arm into his before leading him to the next guests._

_ "Why do they know me?" Rick asked her._

_ Tapping his arm with the end of her fan lightly Kate said, "They must know you're a police officer."_

_ "Everything's jake here Kate," Rick said firmly._

_ "It is," Kate replied with a smile, turning to the man that was standing up from the table._

* * *

"I loved you then," Castle said intently to his wife, staring into her eyes. "God Kate I was… devoted to you then."

"You don't think I was too?" Beckett replied. She then said with a sigh, "But you were twenty-one, an officer and I was just a floozy-"

"You were not," Castle said with a frown. "You were a virgin our first time back then."

"Well, that's what I felt," Beckett said with a shrug. "It's why I stayed on your arm until we were eating."

"And you could drink then," Castle commented.

"Yeah, the drinking age was eighteen of course," Beckett replied. "And we sat with Junior talking about the band for that evening."

* * *

_"That's a swell bunch of men," Junior said._

_ "Where's Patrick?" Kate said, studying her brother closely._

_ "Hmm," Junior replied, sipping at his wine. "He's gone out to Sacramento and I miss him something awful. But the band is swell."_

_ "Oh… I was worried for Patrick," Kate said with a soft laugh. "Who're you going to dance with?"_

_ "With you… other dolls around," Junior said. "But you'll watch out for Katie, right Rick?"_

_ "Of course," he replied, setting down his fork. "But I can't stop her dancing if she wants to."_

_ Nodding Kate said, "You're first out with me Rick."_

_ "That Suzy McGregor has been after me to dance with her," Junior said, finishing his meal then. After his sister had done the same, he smiled and then motioned to the waiters/drink servers they had to clear the tables. The men cleared the tables away before he and Kate went to the small stage where the band had paused their playing. "I hope we've all had a swell meal," he told the guests that were gathered in front of them. "And now we can get to our dance, everyone drink and be merry!"_

_ Taking her hand, Rick led Kate out to where there was space on the dance floor with all the couples that were going to dance to the Jazz tune the band was starting on. He stayed close to her until the song ended and he let another man take her while he took a glass of wine that one of the servers was handing out. His eyes didn't stray from Kate until a voice next to him nearly made him jump in the air._

_ "You should just talk to her," Junior said, looking at his friend._

_ "About what?" Rick asked with a frown, looking over at him._

_ "Don't be a sap," Junior said. "I can see the way you watch her." When his friend's eyes widened, he said, "It wasn't difficult to. I've seen Patrick look at me the same."_

_ "But…" Rick nearly spluttered. "She's your sister."_

_ "She's not yours though," Junior said easily. "Even Rosie's noticed though."_

_ Shaking his head Rick said, "I'm a brother to her."_

_ "How can you be so sure?" Junior asked with a frown._

_ Shrugging his shoulders, Rick didn't say anything in response as the song was ending and the pairs on the floor in front of them were parting. He looked on while another man went up to Kate, glancing to his left where Junior had been. He breathed out in relief as he saw his friend was going to a woman who'd come in on her own, walking against the wall so he could move before he stopped near a window that was open for the ocean breeze coming in._

_ "Why don't you dance?" Junior asked once he had finished the dance and walked to where he was._

_ "I may, not now though," Rick said. "Not until I finish my wine."_

_ "You won't finish the rest of the night if you savor it like that," Junior said, looking at the glass._

_ "Is that why you asked me here?" Rick asked him. When he saw the way his friend was looking at him he said, "To nag at me?"_

_ "No," Junior replied. "And I didn't ask," he reminded him._

_ Glancing at Kate; dancing with Mr. Jackson at that moment; Rick said, "I know."_

_ "Talk to her," Junior said, rolling his eyes before he left his friend to get his own cup of wine._

_ Rick didn't say anything, watching Kate again before he finished his wine and gave the empty glass to a server walking by to prepare for the end of the song. As soon as it had he went over to her and Mr. Jackson who were talking together at the edge of the dance floor._

_ "Oh good, I'm searching for my wife," the man said when he saw Rick. "I'll leave you with him," he directed to Kate. "Thank you for the dance."_

_ "Thank you," she told him. Turning to Rick, Kate said with a smile, "You haven't been dancing."_

_ "No," Rick replied. "But I'd like to now."_

_ "Of course," Kate said. "But I know Lucy would like to dance and no one's really gone over to her."_

_ Glancing at the young woman, Rick knew she was an old friend of hers from school and he told her, "I'll do that, once you have something to drink."_

_ "After this dance," Kate said with a smile as the band was starting again._

* * *

"You realize we waited then too," Beckett told her husband as he stopped.

"I did," Castle replied. "Though I get the idea if we had spoken to each other that night then we would have had Eliza first."

"Most likely, and incredibly young," Beckett said. When her husband shook his head she asked, "No?"

"No, we would have courted," Castle told her firmly. "Your brother would have made sure of that."

"That's true," Beckett said. "Though when we got together… I don't think he would have minded if you'd proposed to me after only a few days either."

"Probably not," Castle said. "That was the first time he mentioned anything to me about you; the night I just told you about. So if he watched us going through six years of that I guess it makes sense he would try to give me the club; throw us together more." He then studied her and asked, "Did he speak to you that night?"

"He did," Beckett replied. She wasn't surprised when her husband looked at her questioningly and she smiled before saying, "It was later that night, towards the end of our… dinner party."

* * *

_"They all think you're courting," Junior said once he was standing next to his sister._

_ "Who? Not me and T-" Kate started to say._

_ "No, you and Rick," Junior said with a frown. "Katie," he said when she was doing the same. "_I see you when you're with him, how happy you are_," he then said in Irish. "_You just need to talk to him_."_

_ Kate didn't say anything, merely said, "It's time for dessert," when her brother was grabbing her arm._

_ "Why not?" Junior asked._

_ "I'm like a sister to him," Kate said. "So is Rosie."_

_ Sighing Junior muttered, "Where have I heard that before," before he then said a little more clearly, "I'll head over to the kitchen, get that dessert."_

_ "Is your brother swell?" Rick asked as he walked up to her._

_ "Yeah," Kate replied, shaking her head when he motioned to a server with wine. She then smiled at him and said, "Have you been enjoying yourself?"_

_ "Oh of course, it's not often I get the chance to wear my glad rags," Rick replied, tugging at his bow tie._

_ "Stop, you'll loosen up your tie," Kate said with a soft laugh. She made sure it was alright and nearly froze when she recalled what her brother had told her. Pushing herself to finish so Rick wouldn't think anything was wrong, she said, "Mind you don't mess that up."_

_ "I'll be careful," he replied with a nod. Rick then said, "How much longer will the guests stay?"_

_ "Oh… not very long," Kate answered, looking around the room. "Just dessert and we'll be able to send everyone off." Watching him go over to the doors leading to the kitchen she breathed out and went to a window, getting some cooler air before her brother's voice calling for dessert made her turn to join the others in grabbing the trifles in wine glasses as an end to the night._

* * *

"I was so in love you then," Beckett said with a smile. "You were… incredibly dashing in your tux."

Nodding Castle laughed when she pushed his shoulder playfully and then said, "No, I was agreeing with you saying you were in love with me; I felt the same for you. But there is a little more."

"After the party?" Beckett asked.

"Yeah, there was a 'bedroom' though I think it was technically supposed to be storage," Castle said, thinking that over.

"I know, after Prohibition started we turned it into that," Beckett replied. "Tell me," she then said.

"There were two beds," Castle said. "Since Junior and I were like brothers we went into the bigger one, you were in the twin bed across the wall from us."

"I had pajamas with pants," Beckett said. "I wore them when we were married but I preferred a nightgown for you." She laughed when her husband nodded his head rapidly and she then said, "Keep going, I know you have more you want to tell me and they're almost back."

"Yeah," Castle said quickly. "We were under the pretense that we were all siblings so we met back in the bedroom once we were ready and we started getting into bed."

* * *

_"I wonder that Ma isn't screaming at us to take you home," Junior said, getting onto the right side of the bed he and Rick were sharing._

_ "You're my brother," Kate said easily as she removed her robe. She slipped under the covers and said, "And I'm on my own."_

_ "Aye, the only reason why you'll have breakfast with us," Junior said. "What's got you so quiet?" he then asked Rick who was looking out the window by their bed._

_ "Are you sore?" Kate asked._

_ "No, it was fun," Rick replied. "But… I can't keep coming back."_

_ "We're no speakeasy," Junior was quick to say._

_ "No but… it won't look good to my bosses if I come back often," Rick replied._

_ "You'll come to the house, won't you?" Kate asked in concern._

_ "Of course," Rick replied. "Whenever you'll ask me over," he added as he walked over to the bed and got in on the left. "How often will you come here?"_

_ "Often," Kate said, since he'd been asking her._

_ "Don't worry, Patrick will come often too," Junior said, laying on his back with his hands under his head._

_ "What're you thinking?" Kate asked, sitting up still and seeing her brother._

_ "Nothing," Junior said, shaking his head. "We should sleep, Ma won't be happy for us to come in late for lunch."_

_ "Goodnight boys," Kate said. She laughed when the two protested and closed the lamp on the table next to her bed._

_ "Goodnight Katie," Junior said in the dark room. "Make us breakfast if we're naught but boys."_

_ "Of course," Kate replied._

_ "Night Kate," Rick then said. "I'll help you."_

_ "Thank you," she said with a smile though he wouldn't be able to see it. "I'll see you two tomorrow."_

_ Rick said the same back to her before he lay on his side, looking towards the window and thinking of dancing with the woman across the room as he slowly fell asleep._

* * *

"Imagine if your brother hadn't been there," Castle said.

"I thought the same," Beckett said, nodding her head. "But I'm glad we were a little older before we shared a bed."

"We definitely did," Castle said. When he saw his wife was looking at him in confusion he said, "Sorry, I was thinking about us… in that hotel."

"Pervert," Beckett replied. "Anything else?"

"Yeah… the next decade," Castle replied. When his wife just looked at him, he told her. "August… twenty-eighth in 1934. We were with the girls… they were twelve, almost seven, almost six and four."

"I'm not surprised you snuck that in," Beckett said with a laugh. "Where were the others?"

"I think they were in Paris," Castle began.

"They were," Beckett said swiftly. "They were coming back the next week."

Nodding his head Castle then said, "We were on Muir Beach and eating lunch; we stayed at home until that point; though our youngest was a little… eager for the water."


	9. Have Not Seen Nothin' Yet (Part 2)

_"Josephine," Kate said firmly to the little girl as she was trying to go back onto the sand from their blanket._

_ "Ma-" Josephine started to say._

_ "We're nearly finished with our lunch honey," Kate said gently. "And then we can go into the water."_

_ "We can't swim," Elizabeth said to the youngest. "So we'll play with you."_

_ Josephine smiled and nodded her head before she was sitting back down next to her father who wrapped his arm around her to squeeze her shoulder. She finished her ham sandwich before she was taking a slice of watermelon from her oldest sister. "Mph, hph-" she started to say._

_ "Stop," Rick said quickly. "You'll choke honey, finish eating and then talk."_

_ Doing so as quickly as she could, Josephine then said, "This was good."_

_ "She's right, it was Ma," Alexandra said. "Are there more watermelons?"_

_ "There are," Kate said. "But they're for later for your snack."_

_ "What do we do now?" Elizabeth asked once they'd all finished their watermelon slices._

_ "We will walk around the beach," Rick said. "And then we'll go into the water."_

_ "Take your sister's hands," Kate told the girls as Josephine ran from her._

_ "Don't go into the water!" Julia said, managing to grab her little sister's hand and keeping her from going too far into the breaking waves._

_ "I wanna swim!" Josephine cried._

_ "We will," Alexandra said._

_ "But you have to stay or else you're gonna have stay out with Ma," Elizabeth added._

_ "I would say she's impatient," Rick told his wife as he held his arm out to her._

_ "She's learned from her sisters," Kate commented while they were walking behind their daughters. "And you."_

_ "I thought you would have said that first," Rick commented before he smiled as she was doing. "Should we go along the whole beach?" he asked her._

_ "Yes," Kate replied. "And then you can take them around the water."_

_ "Josephine?" Rick asked, keeping his voice down so their youngest wouldn't hear him._

_ Shaking her head Kate said, "I'll stay with her, but I'll let her swim."_

_ Rick gave her a brief nod before they were reaching the end of the beach and they walked together the way they'd come. When they had gone as far as they could in that direction he said, "Alright, I'm off for a swim. Girls stay with your ma and I'll come back for you."_

_ "Can't I go too Ma?" Julia asked her while they were watching Rick dive under some waves._

_ "No," Kate said firmly. "Let him go on his own; he did say that he would come back for you."_

_ Julia sighed and then said, "Could we go in now?"_

_ "Go on," Kate said, smiling before they were going together into the water to wait for her husband to return from his short swim out into the ocean._

* * *

"There isn't much after that," Castle said. "I'm not sure why I brought it up."

"I think you mean why it came to mind," Beckett said with a smile, moving. "Come here," she said as her husband looked at her questioningly. She was sitting up and after her husband was sitting next to her, she wrapped her arms around him saying, "It was a fun day though. The girls enjoyed themselves and weren't thinking about school the next week. And we did too."

"You're remembering me chasing them around?" Castle asked, studying her.

"I am," Beckett replied, smiling. She then shook herself and said, "So we have three decades down."

"I don't have to tell you all this," Castle said.

"No, like I told you earlier it's better than thinking about the case," Beckett said. "I really would like to hear what's next."

"Just one question about the case," Castle said to her. "Are they sure about Hofstra?"

"I'm sure if it comes to that we'll be looking at it again," Beckett said. "But Brad did mention that it was clear over there."

Sighing Castle said, "Alright, I just wonder if it's not his personal life or Stony Brook…"

"I'm sure Brad's thinking the same," Beckett assured him.

"Okay, then I guess I'll move on," Castle replied. "This one is from 1947, and on a Tuesday… the twenty-sixth of February. The girls were twenty-five, almost twenty, almost nineteen and seventeen for three days. But they're not in this one."

"No?" Beckett asked in surprise.

"No," Castle said. "It's just us, Skye and Mary." He smiled at the confusion on his wife's face and then told her, "We went out on a double date together."

"Oh," Beckett said with a smile of realization. "Where did we go?"

"The _Buckeye_," Castle said. "I know you you're not totally sure we can find the house, but if we ever go back to San Francisco could we at least see Mill Valley in person; go to the steakhouse again?"

"We can," Beckett replied with a smile. "So we went and?"

"We were there," Castle said, starting to tell her about their night with her sister and sister's sweetheart finally.

* * *

_"Are you sure we should be here with you?" Kate was asking her sister softly while her husband and Mary were away from the table once they'd ordered._

_ "It may be our anniversary," Rose began._

* * *

"They were married," Beckett said in amazement.

"To us they were," Castle said, not surprised she realized that. "And we were there when they said vows to each other."

"We were," Beckett said, recalling the rings that the two had shared and Mary had worn on her right hand instead of the left. Skye's ring had taken place of the band Darnley had given her and no one had known the difference. She then smiled and said, "Good thing Skye had already been wearing a wedding band." She grew serious and said, "Poor Patrick though."

"He had a ring your brother had given him though," Castle replied. "About a year before… that's right, the Christmas before… before."

"I know what you mean," Beckett assured him, not surprised he'd hesitated. "But go back to the memory."

Castle squeezed her arm so she would look up at him and once she was he leaned down, kissing her gently on the lips before he slowly pulled away. "I would do better but…" he started to say.

"I know," Beckett said in amusement. "We don't have the time. Now what I want to know is how you knew what we were talking about."

"You told me the next day," Castle said simply. "So you two were talking to each other before I returned first to the table."

* * *

_"It may be our anniversary," Rose began. "But I can't really see us spending it alone in a restaurant like this. We've gone with Patrick."_

_ "That's true," Kate said as she recalled that fact. She then smiled at her husband when he sat with them and said, "Are we having wine?"_

_ "I knew you would figure that out," Rick said with a smile. He nodded and then said, "Yes, we're having some wine. We have to celebrate after all," looking at Mary as she was sitting with them._

_ "Thank you," Rose whispered. She shook herself and asked, "And how are my nieces?"_

_ "All very well," Kate said first._

_ "Rose said that Josephine is with a friend tonight?" Mary asked._

_ "She is," Rick said. "It's her friend Jane, she lives closest to the high school."_

_ "And she'll be graduating next year," Rose commented._

_ "Don't remind me," Kate said though she was smiling. "And my nieces?"_

_ "Good, they're… enjoying school," Mary answered when her wife looked over at her._

_ "Are they having nightmares at all?" Rick asked._

_ Shaking her head Rose said, "They've been here; safe; long enough to know they're not going to have to deal with the enemy."_

_ "And we're going to Paris in the spring," Mary added. "By plane."_

_ "Oh… wonderful," Kate said, smiling at her sister. She then became serious and said, "Will it be safe?"_

_ "It will," Rose assured her. "One of Patrick's fellow bankers went for Christmas and told him that things are looking well."_

_ "You should come with us," Mary told the two._

_ Shaking her head, Kate told her, "I don't think we can, but maybe next summer we will."_

_ "For Josephine?" Rick asked his wife. When she nodded, he smiled and then said, "We'll try."_

_ Their food was being served and the talk paused before they started to eat and when they were eventually talking again it was about their plans for that coming summer._

* * *

"We had a really good dinner," Castle told his wife. "And I don't need to tell you everything since you know."

"Okay, but I'm a little concerned about you telling me what happened after," Beckett said.

"Look, I've recalled it already so… let me tell you," Castle nearly begged her.

Though she wasn't sure about it, Beckett nodded her head and said, "Alright but… please try not to get aroused."

"Like I said I've already thought of it," Castle told her. At the slight incline of her head he then spoke again beginning with, "We went home on our own though we asked your sister and Mary to come and stay at the house, they went back to Alamo Square."

"They did love that house," Beckett said with a nod.

"And because Josephine was out, Alexis at Berkley, we had the house to ourselves," Castle told her. When he felt her embrace him slightly, he smiled and then continued with them sitting in the living room together with their coffee he'd made for them.

* * *

_"Though I love my sister," Kate said as she had finished sipping her coffee. "I am glad she didn't join us."_

_ "So am I," Rick replied, wrapping his arm around her. He then smiled and gently started to play with her hair before he told her, "We couldn't sit like this."_

_ "We could," Kate countered, knowing they could have and just wanting to contradict him._

_ "Or dance," Rick said as the song on the radio stopped playing and another, familiar one began._

_ "I'm not surprised," Kate said as it was one that had been popular since the winter of the year before. She took her husband's hand after he set their mugs on the coffee table and they stood in the space of the room, arms wrapped around each other while they swayed to the song _(I Love You) For Sentimental Reasons_. As she listened to the singing of Nat King Cole fill the room, she turned to her husband and murmured to him, "I love you Rick."_

_ "I love you Kate," he said seriously. "I'll always love you," Rick added firmly before she turned to him and they were soon after kissing._

_ Holding the back of her husband's neck, Kate was rubbing her tongue against his inside her mouth until they were parting. They exchanged several more kisses before they pulled away fully and she smiled at him before reaching for his hand. She led the way up to their bedroom, and once they were there, they were wrapping their arms around one another again. But instead of dancing as they'd done downstairs, they were simply kissing, running their hands around each other as much as they could until they needed to breathe again after several of them._

_ "Should I close this?" Rick asked as they moved away from the doorway reluctantly._

_ "I think so, if one of the girls comes over in the morning…" Kate said._

_ With a swift nod, Rick closed the door and turned to follow her over to the bed where he stood and loosened his tie as she was taking off her heels. "We need to take off everything," he commented._

_ "We must," Kate replied, standing up. She leaned into him and they kissed again before he was slipping his hands under her jacket that she'd worn to dinner. They had to stop so she could get that off and she took her shirt from the skirt to help him in unbuttoning it. That joined her jacket and shoes on the floor shortly after and once that was done, she stopped him._

_ Rick wasn't sure how they managed to take turns once his tie, blazer and shirt was off him and with her clothes but they were shortly after down to their underclothes. He helped her out of hers and her stockings before he led her to the bed, and he took care of his own clothing before he was getting on top of her. They kissed passionately until they parted slowly, and he whispered against her lips, "What do you want love?"_

_ Smiling, Kate reached up and ran her nails through her husband's hair before she murmured to him in Irish for a bit. When he pulled back a little she said, "You did ask me."_

_ "I did," Rick said with a smile of his own. He kissed her again and then leaned down, capturing her right nipple between his lips. It took him little time to start suckling at it, hearing her moan in reaction before she was wrapping her arms tighter around his shoulders. He moved to her other breast and did the same there before brushing his lips all over both her mounds until he forced himself to stop, moving down her body._

_ Kate cried out in joy as her husband's lips slid over her stomach until he was at her mound and she held onto the pillow below her head as she waited for what he would do next._

_ Carefully, Rick kissed around her sex as much as he could until he was focusing on her clit. He kissed that repeatedly, waiting for her to react to him before she was speaking in obvious frustration._

_ "I want more than kisses Rick!" Kate told him._

_ Knowing she was serious, he moved to take her swollen nub between his lips and he began to suck at it lightly. Hearing her reaction, Rick was smiling inwardly at her verbal response of a heavy cry of joy. He focused on pleasuring her then, moving his mouth from her clit to her entrance, rubbing his tongue over her swollen folds. Once he had done that for what he felt was enough, he plunged it inside of her, tasting her desire for him as she briefly called his name in a moan._

_ Doing her best to hold onto herself, Kate lost her battle shortly after and she was climaxing roughly, moving her body towards his mouth as each wave of pleasure that ran through her was intense. She had no idea when exactly she stopped feeling that, only that she was very happy and didn't want to move. But her husband was laying against her side, gently caressing her breasts before she was opening her eyes and saying, "You don't want the same?"_

_ "I would," Rick replied. "But you should rest."_

_ A smile on her face, Kate pushed herself up so he would know that she was alright, and she moved to make him lay on his back. "I have already," she told him, straddling him. Biting at her lower lip for a moment she moved her hips and sighed as he was hissing out her name before she moved to slide down his body. She kissed over his chest and stomach until she reached his erection, taking it nearly hungrily into her mouth._

_ Rick was almost yelling at the way his wife was sliding her mouth up and down on him and stimulating him heavily. He soon recovered enough to open his eyes and he looked down at her, watching her head bobbing around him. She had done the same action so many times over the course of their marriage, but he couldn't help feeling the same pleasure every time. He reached down and gently caressed her hair, watching her move up enough on him to let him slip from her mouth. He was going to tell her she was incredible, when she was brushing her lips around his member and making the words seize up in his throat. But he was enjoying her greatly and he did his best to hold onto his control until she had him back inside her mouth. He was climaxing shortly after, calling her name and not stopping until his body had, leaving him limp and open to his wife getting back on top of him again._

_ Kate was extremely pleased when her husband wrapped his arms around her waist and she said, "I can't wait love."_

_ Shaking his head Rick told her, "Neither can I, but you'll have to help me Kate."_

_ "Oh… I will Rick," she said, biting at her lower lip for a moment. "I will."_

* * *

"Wait," Beckett told him with a smile. "I know what happens after that and I think we've heard enough now."

"Yeah, I was going to stop there," Castle said. "But… we had a great night together."

"We did," Beckett said. She studied him and asked, "And tonight?"

"You know me too well," Castle breathed out heavily. "Yeah, I wanted to do that tonight."

"What, our mouths or fucking?" Beckett asked. She smiled when her husband froze, and she told him, "I'm not kidding, we did both so you need to be more specific for tonight."

"I… let's wait," Castle told her. He expected her to say something but instead she was cupping his cheek, bringing him down to her so they could kiss. He was responding enthusiastically shortly after and he pulled her onto his lap so he could hold her tighter. When they slowly parted a while later he pressed his forehead to hers saying, "But Kate, we were in our late forties and we were still like that. For some time that night."

"I remember," Beckett replied. She then smiled and told him, "I loved it that night, we had nothing really the next day and we played for hours."

"Sleeping as it got later and then playing," Castle said. When his wife nodded, he said, "We didn't do that too often."

"No, we didn't enjoy it the next morning but we did the night of," Beckett said. When her husband nodded rapidly, she smiled and kissed him gently on the lips before she murmured against them, "We can't do that tonight… but we can do something."

"I've missed you too love," Castle said seriously. They leaned towards each other and were kissing again, doing so passionately though he knew they needed to be careful. They continued for as long as they could before pulling away to look at one another and he was about to ask if he could do that again when she pressed her fingers to his lips and told him her own request.

"Before you move on to whatever you were going to tell me next-" Beckett started to say.

"No, I was going to ask if I could kiss you again," Castle pointed out to her.

Shaking her head, Beckett leaned down and brushed her lips to his before she pulled back and told him, "I don't know if we should risk anything more than that."

Sighing, Castle then said, "Okay, then what were you going to say?"

"I wanted to try and walk," Beckett told him. She stared at him, waiting for him to say anything as he was obviously struggling with what he would say, before she spoke first and told him, "Watch out."

"But Kate…" Castle started to say when she was sliding off his lap. He made sure to get up as soon as he could and held her by the arm before he watched her taking a few steps.

"It's still painful but a lot less than at the station," Beckett replied. "Of course."

Castle couldn't help laughing slightly and he pressed his lips to the side of her head before he said, "You should still stay off it though."

"I will, I just wanted to try that," Beckett replied. "Sit."

Since they were back at the couch by then, Castle did so quickly and helped her down. He thought she'd sit next to him but when she went straight to his lap he breathed out and said, "I don't know if that's a good idea."

"What exactly are you going to tell me?" Beckett asked him as she wrapped her arms around his neck.

"Don't worry," Castle said. "It's not what I'm going to say… it's that you're there." He leaned over and then kissed her gently, though he lingered for a bit, and said, "But I'm going to guess you're comfortable?"

"Very," Beckett said firmly. "So what is it?"

"Okay, it's in 1950," Castle replied, not surprised when she looked startled at the year. "I know, but…"

"You might as well since you've gone through the other decades," Beckett said with a smile. "So we were fifty-one and fifty…" she said slowly.

Shaking his head Castle said, "We were almost those ages, it was in January on the twenty-eighth so we were close."

Nodding Beckett then asked, "What about the girls?"

"Well, they were almost twenty-eight, almost twenty-three, almost twenty-two and very close to twenty," Castle replied.

Rolling her eyes, though she was smiling, Beckett then said, "Not that, were any of them married? Hopefully just Julia."

Castle laughed briefly before he said, "I'm not sure, I can't really discern what was going on with them. They… no, I can't even discern if they had boyfriends at the time. But they weren't with us… Josie was with her sister; in San Francisco she had an apartment. Two bedrooms which I think she got with the help of her aunts and uncle. Eliza… in another apartment since she worked in the city and Alexis was staying at the apartment with her too."

"School?" Beckett asked.

Since he knew she was referencing their youngest, Castle shook his head and said, "It was a Saturday and she was still at Berkley. But what she was studying there I can't really tell you. She was getting a degree, I think… I think."

"Don't worry," Beckett said quickly as she could tell her husband was getting frustrated. She placed her hand on his chest and then said, "Just tell me what you do know."

"We were holding a cocktail party," Castle said simply. He wasn't surprised when she laughed softly, and he kissed her again before saying, "We had four friends over plus your sister, Mary and Patrick."

"Okay, and who were the friends?" Beckett asked.

"I'll tell you right now," Castle said, though he was aware she already knew. He didn't say anything about that though, instead starting where they were greeting their family since they were the first to arrive.

* * *

_"Why on earth did you come in through the front?" Kate was asking her sister as they embraced._

_ "Well, we are guests," Rose said, smiling at her twin once they'd parted. "And we didn't want to claim that we were better than the others."_

_ "Get inside," Kate said, shaking her head and laughing. "You all look swell."_

_ "She's right," Rick said, closing the door and walking into the living room where his wife was leading the three to the table that was laid out with drinks and hors d'oeuvres. "You all look fantastic, how was the drive?"_

_ "Good, though there was a bit of traffic on the bridge," Patrick said, taking the whiskey sour that Kate handed to him. "Some tourist was stupid enough to stand on the curb next to the road."_

_ "I suppose he wanted a good shot," Mary said._

_ "Enough people honked at him that he got down finally," Patrick said. "So no matter. But you ladies do look great tonight."_

_ Giving her husband a look Rose wrapped her arm around her sweetheart's waist and said, "You told us that already back at home."_

_ "It needed to be said again," Patrick replied before he laughed and went with Rick over to the stove so his brother in law could light the logs inside that were ready for a fire._

_ "Did you make this dress?" Mary asked Kate._

_ "I did, to Rick's surprise," she answered, letting the woman touch the lace of her skirt. Kate had made her dress for that specific party out of dark blue lace her husband had bought her. She had made it short sleeved and the hem ended at her knees with her skirt fuller from the crinoline underneath. "And I love your dress."_

_ "It's Dior," Rose said happily as the squeezed the woman's waist covered by her black cocktail dress. "I bought it for her in Paris, isn't she stunning?"_

_ "She is," Kate said, smiling as Mary was blushing slightly. "And I'm sure she thinks the same of you Rosie."_

_ "I do," Mary told her sweetheart eagerly, taking her hand and squeezing it. She laughed with Kate as Rose turned around playfully as if to show off her suit she'd worn that night. It was a sky-blue shade; both the jacket and skirt; and she had a cream-colored scarf tied around her neck._

_ "Mary was kind enough to help me with my scarf tonight," Rose said. "But I can't wait to see your other guests," she then said as the doorbell rang._

_ Kate shook her head at her sister and told her and Mary, "I'll be making drinks in a moment," before she and her husband went together to the door. "Rebecca, David," she said with a smile. "I'm so glad you could make it."_

_ "So are we, we were debating if we'd walk or drive," the latter said as they stepped into the house, shaking hands with their hosts. "But we walked."_

_ "I just started a fire," Rick told him, taking his coat. "And there are libations in plenty."  
_

_"Oh, Rick," Kate said before her husband could take David to the table. "Brad and Lily are here."_

_ Nodding his head, Rick went back to her and they were ready for his former partner and his wife. They greeted the pair warmly; they lived in Sausalito so they saw them more frequently than when they'd used to live in the city; and once coats and hats had been put away they turned their attention to getting drinks for everyone before they started to mingle._

_ "How are your children?" Kate said to Lily once she was with her and Rebecca._

_ "Oh, wonderful, Jake is doing so well in the Navy," the woman replied. "Though he tells us he wants to fly, not just sail."_

_ "You're not worried for him?" Rebecca couldn't help asking. "I've seen in the papers there's fear of a war in Asia."_

_ "The Koreas, we know," Lily said with a sigh, thinking of her twenty-year-old son. "But… he's there on his ship and if there is a war there's nothing we can do."_

_ "Well, let's hope they'll be able to keep that from happening," Kate said with a frown, knowing it wasn't exactly the most appropriate subject for a lighthearted party. "What about Eve and Sophie?"_

_ "They're wonderful," Lily said, smiling as she thought of her twelve-year-old twins. "With their friends for the night but I know they're happy. What about yours?"_

* * *

"I don't know why but I'm drawing a blank there," Castle said, shaking his head. "I think Dani was the same age as Eve and Sophie there so of course she was at a sleepover too. But Mari…"

"She may have been in the city too," Beckett said. "No, she was in the city but I'm not able to get anything either. Keep going though, we're obviously going to miss some things."

Castle nodded but before he could say anything he leaned over, kissing her tenderly for a moment before they parted. He rubbed her arm and decided to keep going though he would have to skip some things that he wouldn't know.

* * *

_"I do wonder what you'll do now," Brad was saying to Rick as they were sitting around the living room with the hors d'oeuvres which was dinner._

_ "Well, since writing was what I did before I can write my episode ideas into books," Rick commented. With television starting to replace radio programs he was going to write books and stories for _Life_ magazine though the man he had hired to help him with his business was talking of a possible show from the radio show he had written in the thirties. Since that would allow him to continue to support his family and work with his wife as well, he wasn't planning to stop writing. "But what about you?" he asked Brad._

_ "Oh, there might not be much for the police in Sausalito," the police sergeant said. "But I have more than enough each day to work through."_

_ "Is it true you chased those kids off from the lover's lane down by the bay?" Mary asked._

_ "We had to, they were holding parties there," Brad replied. "They won't be back unless they want to be arrested. But that's not what we want to talk about; how is your airfield?"_

_ "It's not mine; ours," Rose said with a smile at her wife. She took a sip of her Pink Lady and then said, "But it's doing well, since the war everyone wants to fly. Especially these planes as any civilian can get into one and learn."_

_ "And Julia?" Kate asked._

_ Laughing, as she wasn't surprised her twin had asked that, Rose calmed down before she said, "She's a fantastic flyer; her and Mari," nodding to David and Rebecca. "We're getting more planes and more students so everything is going well." She watched Lily turn to her husband and squeezed his arm before the woman was asking her sweetheart what she was doing._

_ "I've been designing some clothing with Elizabeth," Mary said, smiling. "It's very interesting and I can see why she wants to buy the shop she's working at."_

_ "She's told us," Rick said before his wife could. "And we'll help her since it's her dream."_

_ "What about the café in your town?" Patrick asked Lily._

_ "It's doing wonderfully," the woman said. "Everyone loved the corned beef sandwiches so thank you for the recipe," Lily added, looking at Kate and Rose._

_ "My pleasure. Ma…" the latter started to say before she looked at her twin._

_ "She would be honored that you thought enough of it to use it," Kate said with a slight smile since their mother had passed away the year before. She and Rose were saddened that they were the only members of their family left but they took comfort in the thought their parents and brother were together again. Shaking herself of her thoughts she then said, "This has been fun."_

_ "A blast," Rebecca added._

_ "We should do this again," Lily said. "Would you mind if we hosted the next party?"_

_ "Of course not dear," Brad said, laughing when his wife pinched his side and they turned back to the others. "Next month?"_

_ "We should try to do this once a month," David said. "But are we going to dance at all? It doesn't seem like a party unless we dance."_

_ "We will," Kate said, noticing that everyone had finished eating. She smiled and then said, "And we will now."_

_ After everyone had taken their plates to the kitchen, the women began to wash them while the men were helping Rick clean up the table and set out the desserts, plates and utensils for after they ate. When they were all together again in the living room Kate turned on the radio to some dance music and they paired off._

* * *

"They knew about Skye and Patrick's arrangement," Castle said then. "And who Mary was so they danced together and he went outside."

"To… smoke?" Beckett asked.

"A cigar, he enjoyed those but only once in a while," Castle said with a frown since in their current life he knew Darnley didn't smoke.

"It was likely difficult for him," Beckett pointed out. "Since Trevor wasn't there."

"Yeah, he may have dated but I don't think he ever settled down with another man," Castle said. "So we danced to a few songs and then had dessert before having coffee. We talked during that, danced and then the coffee."

"I figured," Beckett said slightly laughingly. "And then after that?"

"Everyone headed home," Castle said.

"You can tell me Rick," Beckett told him as it wasn't hard to miss that he seemed to be uncomfortable. She brushed her lips to his and told him, "Tell me," in a whisper.

Though he knew they were both playing with fire, Castle nodded and began with, "I was sitting on the couch while you were getting some water and walked out to me… almost scolding me for what I was doing to my tie."

* * *

_"Don't Rick," Kate said. "That's my favorite of yours."_

_ Pausing, Rick looked down at the fabric in his hands and sighed saying, "I want it off."_

_ "Let me," Kate told him as she sat next to him on the couch. She reached for the knot she'd tied earlier and deftly got it off him before she turned to toss it onto the table to the side of the couch. She cried out when he pulled her onto his lap as soon as she was looking at him though she was ready when he kissed her. They held onto one another tightly, running their hands over what they could reach of each other's bodies before they stopped and parted for more than just a second._

_ "I think," Rick started to say before he paused. He'd been intending to continue when she was getting off him and he tried to grab her when she stopped him. Frowning, he watched her kneel on the floor in front of him before reaching for his shirt. He pulled it out of his trousers immediately and then watched her opening them. He leaned back against the couch when she began pleasuring him, closing his eyes tightly in reaction immediately. After a while he forced himself to open his eyes and he looked at her saying, "Wait… s-stop."_

_ Startled at him asking for that, Kate immediately did so and looked up at him before he was leaning over and reaching for the back of her dress. She smiled then as she knew what he wanted as he unzipped it, and she was quick to take the sleeves off her shoulders. Pushing her dress down around her waist, she let him lean over further to her before he was fondling her bare breasts, making her moan._

_ "You're too naughty love," Rick told her, his voice husky with his arousal. "Nothing underneath this lace?"_

_ "For you," Kate replied before her husband was taking her hands and making her get up so he could bring her onto the couch with him as she straddled him. They had made love in that exact same position while she'd been wearing crinolines before, so she let him fumble around to feel for her entrance which was heavily pleasurable for them both. But finally, her husband had led her to his erection, and she lowered her body on him until he was fully within her. She wrapped her arms around his neck as he lowered his head to her breasts._

_ Kissing and nipping at her breasts, Rick eventually allowed himself to suck at them and did that as his wife was jerking her body. He knew she wasn't doing that intentionally, but it was distracting him, and he pulled away carefully before he said, "Move my love."_

_ Kate leaned down and kissed him gently before she moved away to start thrusting on him. At first, she rocked back and forth, feeling Rick grasp the small of her back tightly, and she soon pushed herself up and down with her knees. She didn't bother to go slowly, instead going so fast that she ended up repeatedly making him slip out of her sex. But they were both rewarded with his hands touching her to get him back to her, and they let that add to their lovemaking until she was crying out first in her orgasm._

_ Quick to follow his wife, Rick was lost in a daze of pure ecstasy and he wasn't sure how long he was feeling that before he was still, limp against the couch. He tried to tighten his grip on her as she was heavy against him, but he was too weak to do so. "Kate," he finally said._

_ "Hmm, you're still with me?" she asked, smiling at him before she pushed herself up to look down at him._

_ "You're a Sheba," Rick told her seriously._

_ "Hmm, my Sheik," Kate said as he cupped his face with her hands and then leaned down to kiss him._

_ They did that for some time and when they parted Rick said, "We should move my love."_

_ "We should," Kate said, an idea suddenly coming to mind. She carefully got off her husband before she stood up in front of him. Working quickly before he could get up, she pushed her dress off her waist and then stepped out of it before she made her way to the stairs._

_ His mouth hanging open, Rick could feel his heart beating rapidly before he jumped up and nearly ran after her. He slowed down once he was across the hall on the second floor, seeing her leaning against their doorway. He smiled as he went up to her and took her into his arms, kissing her hard on the lips while their tongues were tangling around each other shortly after they made contact. He caressed her back and let his hands drift to her ass before they were stopping to breathe. Picking her up as soon as they were apart, and he was in the room fully, he carried her over to the bed where he laid her down carefully._

_ "I love you Rick," Kate told him as she sat up to watch him undress fully._

_ Waiting until he was back on the bed with her, Rick kissed her sensuously and said, "I love you too Kate." He helped her lay down and then kissed her deeply that time as he moved to get on top of her body. When they parted, he moved down her body and began to kiss around her neck before he went down to her chest._

_ Moaning heavily in her pleasure at him going over her breasts again, Kate caressed the back of her husband's head repeatedly before he slowly pushed back from her. Cupping his cheek, she waited for him to move to her lips so they could kiss, and she took great enjoyment in the taste of him before he shifted on top of her. She had to reach down to help him enter her, but he was soon there and they were groaning at nearly the same time before their hips were pressed together tightly. "Take me Rick…" she breathed to him as he was remaining still above her._

_ "I will," he told her before he began to move. After they had reacted, they were kissing and Rick stopped them shortly after so he could tell her he loved her. Hearing his wife telling him the same he was overjoyed that she begged him not to stop. It was exactly what he wanted, and he put everything into their lovemaking so he could do what she wanted._

* * *

Castle and Beckett looked at each other once he stopped speaking and did that for a moment before they were nearly launching themselves at each other though they weren't very far apart. They were running their hands over each other's back as they were passionate, tongues meeting and dueling until they had to breathe. It was only for a moment and they were coming back together for another kiss until they were going into a few more.

As they gasped for breath, Beckett stopped her husband when he began leaning into her and said, "We… we need to stop. They'll be here… any second now."

"Yeah," Castle said though he was aching to kiss her again. But his mind cleared slightly as she moved off his lap and he shook himself before he said, "We need tonight love."

"I know," Beckett said, putting her fingers to his lips as she knew what he was going to say next. "And I'll be fine. I'll keep resting okay?"

Taking her hand, Castle pressed his lips to her fingertips and then said, "But I wanted some company with me in the kitchen."

Beckett smiled and said, "Let me walk."

"With me?" Castle asked her. When she nodded, he stood and waited for her to do the same before they were walking together out of the room. He watched her and saw that she was limping slightly, an improvement over how she had been back at the station. So he didn't say anything and just walked with her and the dogs into the kitchen. He was unsure about her getting up on the chair at the island, but she was climbing up with little effort. "You're amazing you know," he said.

Kissing him quickly; since he was standing in front of her; Beckett smiled and said, "Thank you for taking care of me though I haven't been very… happy about it."

"I don't blame you," Castle said easily. They kissed again before he went around the island, getting everything ready he would need to cook for his family. As he began, he and his wife were talking together, pleased to have their time alone but waiting eagerly to hear the rest of their family arriving home to join them.


	10. Sweep Me Off My Feet

Genre: Romance, Family, Humor

Rating: M for sexual situations and language

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters featured on the show Castle, they belong to the creator of the show, ABC and the others who do own them.

A/N #1: It was nice to see the feedback I got last chapter so I will definitely get into my thank yous! TORONTOSUN (I'm really glad that you liked how I go back to their past lives to enhance the story since I love writing it myself!),

MsNYC (I'm not surprised you're not seeing Castle as too worried; I think it's me trying to write him not too much for Beckett's sake as I would imagine her getting annoyed if he smothered her with his concern. And I'm glad you enjoyed the flashback, thought it was sweet, and I think I went that route as it's an idea I had for a possible story where Castle and Beckett have known each other since they were kids but since I'm focused on this series I brought it here in a way, lol. I was so, so pleased that you thought the second half of the chapter was one of your favorites with all the flashbacks. To be honest I was worried readers might not like I did that but luckily I was wrong in your case! And glad you thought the love scene was tasteful. Also happy that you thought it was great writing as usual!),

Mb (Really happy you loved the first half of this chapter. And I figured with Brad and Beckett's ankle she's a civilian and he's supposed to make sure she and Castle are okay working cases with him. Plus I was kind of going for an older brother kind of thing with that. I'm not surprised at your comments about Vanchev running, I know people do it a lot though it's detrimental for them sometimes. But it's that fight or flight instinct so people can't help it. Oh, and I'm not surprised you mentioning him giving them more clues for the case. When you talked about Julia embracing her gift but Beckett still pushing it aside, I wasn't surprised you noted that or the fact Julia texted her knowing about her injury. I'm so pleased that you loved the memories that Castle told her about and no surprise that you mentioned them dancing around each other. And I had to laugh about you saying both that life and their current one they're stubborn admitting they want each other so badly. And definitely laughed at you mentioned they could be idiots in love too in pining for each other. You're welcome for sharing the first half! It was nice to see that you thought the second half was beautifully written too. And I'm again happy that you loved the flashbacks with the different time periods since I enjoyed writing that a lot. I had to include their friends from the Hamptons along with their families, it seemed to fit them being there as well. I wasn't surprised that you could feeling their love and faith they have for their families as you said, I didn't see that happening any other way for them! And I'm glad that you mentioned the heart and soul love, as you put it, that Castle and Beckett have for each other whatever life they were in. I agree too, that they are always meant to be and definitely Caskett always! You're welcome for the second half too!) and

Guest (Nice to see you thought the last chapter was outstanding. And I've heard of the Pornado thing but I don't know too much about it besides that. And you're welcome for the chapter too!).

Thanks so much for the reviews, I loved reading them and am grateful for the time taken to write them out and send them to me!

A/N #2: The title of this chapter is a lyric from the song _Burning Down the House_ by the Talking Heads, from their album _Speaking in Tongues_.

Sweep Me Off My Feet

"Julia," Martha said, looking into the backseat as the girl opened the door just before Jim had brought the car to a complete stop.

"She's worried about Mommy," Eliza said.

"Yes, but she shouldn't just jump out of the car," Jim said, turning it off and getting out quickly.

"Mom? Mom!" Julia said, going to the hallway and then spotting her in the kitchen.

"Don't run," Beckett said. "I'm fine sweetie, I've been resting and your dad has been helping me."

"She is fine," Castle told her reassuringly as their second oldest was walking quickly. "How was your day?"

"Dad," Julia said in annoyance. She looked at her mother and said, "Don't get up!"

"I'd like to stand," Beckett said simply. She reached for her and pulled Julia close before she heard the others walking into the house.

"Katie-" Jim said when he saw his daughter.

"I'm fine," Beckett replied, knowing what he was going to say already. "How's Josie?"

"She's fine," Martha said. "But your daughter decided to leave the car before we were stopped."

Sighing, and trying not to become angry at her gram telling what she'd done, Julia said, "I did… I was really worried about you Mom."

"I told you that I was fine," Beckett said, since she'd rapidly responded to the text from her daughter earlier.

"Yes, but I had to see you first, so I could know," Julia said firmly.

"She's fine," Castle said when the others turned to him. "She pulled that muscle in her ankle like she did when Eliza was younger. She's been resting it, I put the muscle cream on it and she has iced it too."

"I can walk, just with a limp so I won't do it for too long," Beckett said before the chime that the gate was opening rang. "I thought she said they were going to stay at their place?"

"I texted her," Julia said. "I said you got hurt but said you were okay." When she saw the way her mother was looking at her, she said, "What? I didn't want her to be worried even though I was."

Shaking her head Beckett looked down the hall to the entry where Alexis was soon entering with Louis close behind. "I'm fine," she told her oldest. "And able to walk so don't worry."

"I figured, I just wanted to make sure," Alexis said, hugging her once she had reached her.

"And you wanted to have dinner with us in the end?" Castle asked.

"We did… we're tired," Louis confessed.

"Is everything alright?" Beckett said in concern.

"A rough day," Louis said. "I was helping breaking in some colts."

"He's not kidding," Alexis said with a slight smile. "He can't lift his arms too high."

Louis demonstrated before he was groaning and then said to Kate, "Looks as if we're in fantastic company."

"It looks like it, but you seem to be a little worse off than I am," Beckett said.

"What about you?" Castle said.

"My appointment today had a tantrum," Alexis said as her father had been talking to her. "It took a while to calm them down and it was… draining."

"Then you guys should sit down, the three of you," Castle said.

"Let's go into the family room," Jim suggested.

"Do you two have homework?" Beckett asked the girls as her father walked over to her.

"I do," Julia said. "I did some in Study Hall, but I have to answer some chapter questions for History and then some translations for French."

"Okay," Beckett said as her father helped her over to the room. "Then you should do that. Eliza?"

"I need to do math," the little girl said, playfully wrinkling her nose. She giggled and then said, "In my book."

"Then you'll have fun," Beckett said. "Oh," she said, stopping just past the doorway of the family room. "If you want anything to drink-"

"We'll get it," Alexis said.

Helping his daughter onto the couch while the girls were bringing their backpacks into the room Jim asked, "Do you want anything?"

"No, we'll be fine," Beckett said. She watched her father leave and she looked at her daughters before she said, "Sweetie, come here."

Looking up, since her mother was talking to her, Julia got up from the coffee table and stood in front of her mother before she pulled her over to sit next to her. "Mom-" she started to say a little uncomfortably.

Beckett cut her off by wrapping her arms around her daughter and said, "Will you stop worrying about me?"

"I'll try…" Julia said, a little relieved as she thought her mother wanted to talk about how she had found out about the case and her ankle. "But you said you'd rest right."

Pulling back to look at her daughter Beckett asked, "Are you going to use that against me?" When her second oldest just smiled she laughed and hugged her again saying, "Don't do that, I'll rest because your dad will make sure I do." She hugged Julia again before turning to Eliza who'd come over to them. "Come here," she said, hugging the little girl. "Did you have a good day at school?" she asked them both.

"Really good," Eliza said, nodding her head.

"Yeah, it was good," Julia then said, smiling again when her mother looked at her.

"I'm glad to hear that, go work on your homework okay?" Beckett told them. She settled against the back of the couch, watching the girls sitting around the table and begin their assignments for that day. She was about to reach for her phone to text Brad when she saw that the other four were walking into the room and she was about to ask them if Castle was alright working on his own when her mother in law was speaking quickly.

"He chased us out," Martha commented. "He said he would be fine and to sit. Though at least he gave me a glass of wine."

Beckett smiled as she took Josie from her father and then pressed her lips to the baby's forehead saying, "How was she after lunch?"

"Lunch?" Eliza asked, looking up from the worksheet.

"We met them for lunch at the café by the station," Martha answered. She took a sip of her wine and said, "It was very nice."

"It was," Jim said with a nod as Eliza came over to him.

"Mom?" Julia asked when no one said anything for a while. "How's the case going?"

"It's…" Beckett started to say before she shook her head. "We're a little stuck but I'm sure when we get back to it tomorrow we'll be able to investigate again."

"They were searching names?" Alexis guessed.

Beckett nodded, carefully getting a lock of her hair out of Josie's fist, before she said, "It's why we're home. But they'll find something I'm sure."

"What's the case about?" Julia asked.

Glancing at her second oldest, Beckett then asked her, "Do any of the kids in your class; or yours Eliza; have they ever said the name Stony Brook? Or talked about Ancient Egypt?"

Looking at her little sister, who was thinking that over, Julia said, "Nothing about Ancient Egypt that's not about history. But there's a kid in Mr. Crawford's class, his mom works at the… college, right?"

"Yes, in Southampton?" Beckett asked her. When the girl nodded again, she said, "You don't know what she does?"

"I think the boy; Mike; said she was assistant dean," Julia said. "Does that help?"

"It may," Beckett said with a slight nod.

"Why would they talk about the school?" Louis asked.

"I think he was boasting about it," Julia said before she frowned and looked away from her mother.

"To you?" Beckett asked in surprise.

"Yeah," Julia said, rolling her eyes. "He was talking to me at lunch today."

"Sweetie," Beckett said when her daughter bowed her head to go back to her homework. When she looked back up at her shortly after she smiled slightly and said, "Tell me the whole story."

Since her mother was speaking so gently Julia sighed and said, "He came over to the table while I was talking to everyone else and interrupted Natalie when she was telling us about painting a new picture." She rolled her eyes and continued unable to help remembering the boy focusing on her as soon as he was sitting across from her.

* * *

_"I watched the show you were on," the boy said, ignoring the girls on either side of him complaining at him making them scoot over on the bench of their table._

_ "Okay… are you going to apologize to my friends for pushing them?" Julia asked, furrowing her brow at him._

_ "I'm Mike," the boy then said. "I heard your mom was a cop."_

_ "Yeah," Julia said, wondering why he was bringing that up._

_ "My mom has heard of her, she's the assistant dean at Stony Brook, the college the next city over," Mike said. "You looked really great dancing."_

_ Seeing the looks on her friend's faces, and the way Peter was hanging back his head in exasperation, Julia said, "Thanks, the four of us had fun. Excuse me."_

_ "You're going to be hungry," Peter said as they had all hurried to follow her in leaving the cafeteria._

_ "No, I'll eat the rest of my sandwich on the way," Julia replied, throwing out the rest of her trash before they went out to go up to the upper grade's playground. "Once I get hungry again."_

_ "He was weird," April said while they headed up the stairs. "But my friend Missy said he's been asking her about you since he knows she knows me."_

_ "Hmm, great," Julia said in annoyance. She bit at her sandwich and ate it before she said, "I was afraid that was going to happen… I'm just glad it was me and not Mari."_

_ "Someone might do that with her too," Peter commented. "They might think you guys are cute."_

_ "Not you guys?" Natalie asked Peter and Tristan with a smile._

_ "Nah, I'm going to go play something," the latter said before he went over to the different groups that were gathering to play._

* * *

Stopping there, since it had been at that point that she had noticed her grandmother and Mari and Eliza had joined them, Julia looked at her mother to see what she would say.

"If he starts bothering you at all-" Beckett started to say.

Nodding Julia said, "I'll tell someone. But why did he tell me about his mom?"

"I hate to tell you this Jules," Alexis said as her mother looked over at her. "He was trying to impress you. Ma was a police officer, and his mother has an important position at the college."

"But I don't care," Julia said in annoyance.

"I know, but he thought you would think it was cool," Alexis said. She smiled when her sister put her head on her history textbook and said, "Sorry Jules, that's how little boys can be if they want to show they like you but not just tell you that."

"Not all of them," Julia said quickly. "Good thing Peter and Tristan aren't." She then wrinkled her nose and shook her head before she said, "I really hope he doesn't try to hang around us anymore. I don't like him."

"If you need to you'll have to tell him," Beckett said.

"How?" Julia asked.

"Do you remember that episode of _The Simpsons_ where-" Beckett began, looking at the doorway and seeing her husband was there.

"Oh, where Ralph liked Lisa?" Julia asked. She closed her eyes and then said, "_I think you're nice but I'm just not ready for this kind of thing_."

"If you need to I would tell him that," Castle said, walking fully into the room. "It tells him no but not too meanly."

"Well… I just left the table once he got there so hopefully he knows I'm not interested," Julia said, smiling at him.

"Is it ready?" Beckett asked as her husband sat next to her.

Shaking his head, Castle took the baby and then began bouncing Josie on his knee carefully before saying, "It just needs a half hour in the oven and it'll be ready." He pressed a kiss to the baby's temple and added, "And the salad needs to be dressed," smiling when Eliza giggled at his wording.

"How much did you hear Dad?" Alexis asked.

"Of you guys talking?" Castle asked. When his daughter nodded, he said, "All of it, the hallway conducts sound really well." He then looked at his wife and said, "You're telling Brad?"

"I am," Beckett said, since she had gotten her phone. "I don't know if it'd help but he should know."

"You're not going to have to investigate their school, are you?" Jim asked.

"No, but we'll take whatever we can get," Castle answered for his wife. He was going to turn his attention back to Josie when Eliza was standing up and going over to his father in law, getting their attention.

"Did you finish?" Beckett asked the little girl.

Nodding her head Eliza said, "I like these problems."

"Lucky," Julia said. "I hope I finish by dinner."

"Don't worry, it can stay in the oven a little if you need more time," Castle told her. He wasn't surprised when Julia merely nodded and then went back to her book. He himself turned to Eliza with his wife as the little girl was handing her the worksheet she held.

"I hope I did good," Eliza said, leaning against her mother's legs while she was looking over the paper.

"You did," Beckett said. "Put that in your folder sweetie, so you won't lose it."

"Do I need to put my backpack by the door?" Eliza asked, standing up straight to do so.

"No, leave it on the counter under the TV," Beckett said.

"We're not going to watch anything tonight?" Julia asked with a smile, finishing her history homework and setting it aside.

"No, go on to your French homework," Beckett told her.

"Here," Castle said to his wife. "I want to check on the casserole quickly."

"Casserole?" Alexis asked.

"My Thanksgiving casserole," Castle replied.

"Oh good!" Eliza said eagerly. "That's my favorite!"

"I know," Castle said, smiling as several dishes he and his wife made were the little girl's favorite. "But I want to make sure it doesn't overbake."

"Go with him," Beckett told Eliza.

"You couldn't go with him?" Martha asked her daughter in law.

"I would but he'd be a little… he wouldn't want me to get up yet," Beckett said. "And I'd agree," she added so her father wouldn't think she was only doing what her husband would like her to do. "If I'm going to be able to walk around the station tomorrow I have to rest." She looked with the others over to the doorway as Eliza ran in and she then saw that Castle was right behind her. "How is it?" she asked him.

"Good," he replied with a nod. Castle then looked at Julia and said, "How're those translations going?"

"Okay," Julia replied. "When I said translations it's the verbs, we have to put the right conjugation of the word recline and bounce."

"Really?" Beckett said in surprise.

"Yeah," Julia said. "Mrs. Martel likes different words."

"You're lucky it's only those two words," Beckett said as her daughter was grabbing the verb book she had. "Hold on," she told her. "Let me see how you did."

"I hope I didn't get anything wrong," Julia told her mother. "I really don't want to do that again."

"No, you did alright," Beckett said as she read the paper quickly. "But how do you say left?"

"Oh! I'm always messing those up," Julia said, taking her paper and erasing her mistake.

"What can we do now?" Eliza asked as her sister was showing their mother her paper.

"You don't have too much time," Castle said. "So you could play with Josie if you'd like."

"When will she eat?" Alexis asked.

"Actually," Beckett said, stopping Julia from going to get the baby. "She needs to eat now, and I'd like to do it. You two can do something else okay?"

"We'll go with you," Eliza said quickly.

"Good because you need to set the table," Castle said.

"We'll help with extending the table Dad," Alexis said as they were standing up.

"Thanks," Castle said. "I need to get the salad and make sure the dessert is ready."

"Dessert?" Julia and Eliza asked at the same time in surprise.

"I let him grab something at the bakery on the way home today," Beckett said. "Since it's a Thanksgiving casserole."

"What is it?" Eliza said.

"You'll see later," Castle replied, standing up. "Can someone-" he started to say.

"I'll help her," Jim said quickly, knowing what he was going to ask.

The family moved to the kitchen, the dogs following them, and while Louis was getting their food the table was extended and Beckett sat next to Josie in her highchair.

"What did you two pick?" she asked her daughters with a smile as they were walking over to her.

"Sweet potato turkey," Eliza said eagerly. "That way she can kinda have what we're having!"

"Good choice," Beckett said, smiling as the baby squealed at the little girl's exclamation. She took the package and opened it, getting a spoon and a little on it though Josie seemed to enjoy it before then.

"Girls," Martha said as Julia and Eliza were watching their little sister eating. "I think it's time for you to set the table."

"She's right, that way we can go straight to eating and play sooner," Castle told them from where he was at the island, mixing the salad.

"She's doing well," Martha said, sitting on the other side of her daughter in law.

"She is, she'll be able to start solids soon," Becket replied, looking at the baby with a smile.

"And likely crawling," Martha said.

"I hope you and my dad will be alright with that," Beckett told her, looking up at her.

"We will, but you're forgetting I won't be in the city once we've returned from England," Martha reminded her.

"You're sure you don't want to move out here?" Beckett asked. "We could help you set up a studio here."

Shaking her head Martha said, "Not just yet kiddo. But I will eventually." She then looked at her son as he was placing the bowl with the salad and said, "You won't sell the loft, will you?"

"Of course not," Castle replied. "We use it a lot and I'm intending it to be used by Julia in seven years."

"Huh?" the girl herself asked in surprise as she was setting the last fork down across the table.

Smiling Beckett said, "He's saying in case you go to Julliard sweetie."

"Oh… you mean I don't have to get my own apartment?" Julia asked. When the three nodded she breathed out heavily in relief and said, "Oh good, I thought I'd have to get one and it would be horrible like you said yours were. Thanks."

"Did we only tell her horror stories about our first apartments?" Castle asked his wife as he was going back to the kitchen.

"I think we did," Beckett said in amusement before she turned her attention back to Josie who was babbling.

"I forgot to say," Julia told her mother as she walked back to her. "Thanks for letting me stay there."

"It's your home too," Castle commented. "So you can stay there if it's what you want."

"I do," Julia said, nodding her head rapidly. "I just hope they'll accept me!"

"I'm sure they will," Louis said after he'd washed his hands and was getting a glass. "They have the show to watch too."

Smiling Julia nodded before she went to get her own glass filled with apple cider and after Josie was finished and washed up by Alexis they sat down together to their dinner.

"Now that we're ready to hear," Castle said once they all had their food. "Tell us about how school went."

Eliza smiled at her sister when Julia looked pointedly at her and she took a quick sip of her cider before she started telling her family about what she'd done that day. "And then I went to the class with Jules," she said.

"My turn?" Julia asked. She wasn't surprised when her family all nodded; except for Josie though the baby was making a noise with her lips that made her laugh; and said, "Okay but I have to eat." She smiled when her mother sighed, knowing she wasn't serious, and then proceeded to tell them what she had done in all her classes. "So it wasn't too bad," she finished with after adding the dance class though her sister helped her with that.

"It sounds like it wasn't," Beckett said. "So Quentin is enjoying the class more?"

"Yeah," Eliza said after finishing her last bite of the casserole. "But he was worried I had cooties before he saw the other boys dancing the Waltz with the girls."

"That's standard," Louis said. He smiled when the little girl looked at him with a slightly confused expression on her face and he explained, "Most boys think that way when we're that young."

"Even me," Castle said, smiling as Eliza turned to him. "But you did say he was dancing the Waltz too."

"Yeah," the little girl said. "That was good Daddy."

"I'm glad you thought that," Castle said. He stood up, as he had finished by then himself and he took his wife's empty plate.

"I'll take the girls to the family room," Beckett told her husband.

"Go on," Louis murmured to his girlfriend. "Spend time with her and your sisters."

Not surprised he'd guessed she wanted to do that, Alexis squeezed his hand before she went to her mother and said, "I'll go with you."

"Sure," Beckett said with a smile. She had Julia take Josie once she took her out of the highchair and then walked with her oldest's help over to the room.

"You're not going Mother?" Castle asked when he saw she was at the table.

"Oh no, this is a time for a mother and her four daughters," Martha said firmly.

Castle glanced at the hallway, seeing that his wife was talking to Alexis before they disappeared into the family room, and he went back to clearing the table as he wondered what the four would be talking about inside.

"Now we can play with Josa, right?" Eliza asked once Beckett was sitting on the couch.

"Yes, but…" Beckett started to say as she took Josie from Julia.

"Help me move the table," Alexis told her sisters. She picked up one side of the coffee table while Julia and Eliza took the other and they got it out of the way. She got a blanket and some of Josie's toys before getting the baby.

Getting off the couch, Beckett was able to get on the blanket and sit back against it before she was watching Alexis set Josie on her stomach. She smiled when the baby pushed herself up as she knew what was going to happen next.

"Come on Josa," Julia told the baby, on her hands and knees next to her. "You can do it!"

Smiling, as the baby was making noises before she started to scoot backwards once and then seemed to push her hands forward. Beckett moved to get her before she could collapse onto the blanket when Alexis managed to reach her. "You were so close," she said, kissing Josie as her oldest was holding the baby up to her. "Give her a little time and she'll have things set," she said to Eliza who was pouting.

"What can we play?" the little girl suddenly said.

"What do you want to do?" Alexis asked since the toys were there already.

"Let's play tigers!" Eliza said eagerly before she got on her hands and knees and started to growl. She playfully nuzzled her head against Josie's side until she was squealing when Rita started licking at her cheek and her mother was laughing before she spoke.

"I think she's trying to protect your sister," Beckett said.

"Yeah, it's okay Rita," Eliza said, sitting up on her knees and hugging the dog around her neck. She smiled when Josie started to laugh, and she said, "I really did want to play I was a tiger."

"And teach her to crawl?" Alexis asked. When the little girl giggled heavily, she smiled at their mother before she said, "It would be nice if we could do that, but she'll learn on her own."

"She will," Beckett said as the little girl wrinkled her nose. "You did too." She heard Josie laughing and she looked over at the baby, smiling as she was laughing at Julia who was playing peek-a-boo with her.

Covering her face with her hands, Julia heard her baby sister babbling before she gurgled which made her pull her hands away and making Josie nearly shriek with laughter. She leaned over and kissed her cheek before the baby was trying to grab her cheeks.

"Kate," Castle said, walking into the room after he'd been standing in the doorway watching them for a while. "Did she need a bath?" he asked her once his wife had turned to him.

"She did," Beckett said. "Do you girls want to give it to her?"

"Could we?" Eliza asked excitedly.

"Not just you two, Alexis too," Beckett told them.

"It'll be fun still," the young woman said, not trying to laugh as the little girl looked disappointed. "Now?" she then asked their parents.

"You should, she'll be asleep soon," Beckett said before Castle was walking around to her. She stood with his help and they walked together to the kitchen after their daughters before she said, "What about-"

"I'll get everything," Castle assured her, taking her to the island before turning one chair to the sink. He watched her get up on it and then left, rushing to grab the tub and everything else for Josie.

"Who's gonna take her upstairs?" Julia asked, suddenly thinking of her mother carrying the baby to her room after her bath.

"Do you want to try them?" Castle asked his wife when he was setting the shampoo, condition and body wash.

"Yes, but I won't be able to take her up," Beckett answered, knowing what their daughter was talking about. "You can do that Alexis, and can you start getting her diaper on?"

"I can take care of that," the young woman said with a smile, getting Josie onto the counter and starting to take off her sweater. She held her up while Julia got her pants off and she set her back down to get her diaper off.

"How many times did you do this for me?" Eliza asked her sister as she and Julia were watching her getting Josie wet once she was in the tub.

"A few, but it was mostly Dad and Ma," Alexis answered with a smile. She was doing so at the baby, Josie smiling back at her, and she said, "She might have another tooth coming in."

"We noticed," Beckett said. "Hopefully this one won't bother her too much."

"Maybe not," Alexis said, rinsing the baby's hair. She held her hand out for Eliza to give her some shampoo and she said, "How do you like school all day?"

"It's fun but I miss getting to play here," Eliza said before her eyes widened.

"It's okay," Julia said laughingly. "I did that before you were born."

"Wait," Beckett said, not wanting her second oldest's remembrance going to when she'd been with her birth mother and staying at home. "I forgot to ask how many dances Ms. Grey is going to have you teach the others?"

"All the songs we did," Julia replied. "But remember we get to stop for a couple weeks."

"I think we all remember that you two will have Christmas break at the end of the week," Jim said to the girls before they were laughing together.

"Do you have to work?" Eliza asked her sister.

"Did you forget? Friday is our last day too," Alexis said. "We are leaving on Saturday."

"I did," Eliza giggled. She then watched with her sister as Alexis finished washing Josie and rinsed her body before she was taking the other towel to wrap the baby up with. "Be careful Mommy," she said as her mother was getting off the chair with Castle's help before her grandparents went over to the baby to her surprise.

"She's going to bed as soon as we're in her room," Castle explained as he saw the expression on the little girl's face.

"Oh," Eliza said. She smiled when Louis said goodnight to Josie as well before she was hurrying over to the stairs with the others. She raced up them and turned at the top, watching as Alexis came up first with Julia and then their parents after. "Are you okay Mommy?" she called.

"I'm fine," Beckett said with a smile since her husband was watching her closely. "Rick if you fall…"

"I'll be fine," Castle assured her before they reached the top. He stayed with her as they made their way down the hallway to Josie's room where he let her go to walk over to the changing table.

"You're sure you don't want me to take care of her? I could," Alexis asked with a smile as she was making sure the baby was dry.

"I'm sure," Beckett said. "But thank you for offering."

"How come?" Eliza asked.

"Because I missed her," Beckett said simply.

"And because you can walk around a little?" Julia quipped. She laughed when her mother squeezed her shoulder and said, "I thought maybe…"

"Not really," Beckett said though she knew the girl was joking.

"Here," Alexis said as she'd finished putting a new diaper on Josie.

"Hold on, I was listening to your conversation," Castle said, hurrying to grab a pajama onesie from a drawer. He handed it to his wife and said, "It was on top."

Shaking her head, Beckett said, "I noticed," since it had presents on it.

"When did you get that one?" Alexis asked.

"I did," Castle said.

"On your own?" Alexis said. At his nod she smiled and said, "I'm not surprised. But it is cute."

"It is," Beckett said, having paused in closing the pajamas to lightly tickle Josie's stomach. She smiled when the baby did so to her, and she zipped up the onesie before motioning to her husband.

"You don't want to sit in the chair?" Castle asked her in surprise as he took Josie from her.

Shaking her head Beckett said, "You haven't done that for a while."

"True," Castle said before he started to walk around the room. He saw his wife was going over to the crib, leaning against it and making him wonder if he should ask her if she was okay.

"I'm fine," Beckett told him. When he looked at her in surprise she smiled and said, "I can see the way you're looking at me."

"Well…" Castle said though he didn't continue after that as he wasn't sure how he could. He soon felt Josie relaxing and he said, "Say goodnight you guys."

Beckett bit at her lower lip as her husband went to the bed, sitting on it so their daughters could say goodnight to their baby sister and kiss the back of her head. Once they had finished, she waited for Castle to come to the crib and she leaned over, pressing her lips to the top of Josie's head. "I love you Josie, sweet dreams."

"I love you too sweetheart," Castle then said, kissing the baby as well. "We'll see you in the morning." He then put the baby into the crib and let Beckett tuck her in as he turned on the web cam at the end. They left with their other three daughters and went out into the hall where he slightly closed the door before Eliza was tugging on his left hand rapidly.

"What about dessert?" the little girl said, trying to keep her voice quiet as soon as her father looked down at her.

"You wanted to get it," Beckett said in amusement.

"You'll be able to see," Castle told her. "We need to eat it now before you have to go to bed." He wasn't surprised when she squeezed his hand and he picked her up as he knew Julia and Alexis would help Beckett down.

"What are we doing now?" Martha said as she and Jim had gone to the doorway of the family room where they'd been waiting.

"Having dessert," Beckett answered, not surprised her husband steered her to the room. "If you do this tomorrow…" she said jokingly to him.

"_You can punish me later_," Castle said in Irish. When she gave him a look, he merely smiled at her and then kissed her gently on the lips since they were alone for the moment. "We'll be back," he said.

Beckett, watching him leave, wondered why she was only with the dogs and smiled as Eliza rushed inside a few seconds later. "Did your daddy want to surprise you?" she asked as she took the little girl onto her lap.

"Yeah, and you were by yourself," Eliza said with a smile.

"I'm not surprised he said that too," Beckett said, running her hand over the back of her head. She leaned over and pressed a kiss to her temple and told her, "Are you ready for Christmas?"

"Yeah," Eliza said with a wide smile. "Are you?"

"Mmm-hmm," Beckett replied. "We just need to get everything to White Mount."

"You didn't already?" Eliza asked.

"We will soon," Beckett assured her before she looked at the doorway with her when the others were walking into the room.

"Look," Julia said, first to her mother and sister. "It's pumpkin pie," she directed to Eliza as she was carrying a plate of the pie though it had something on top of the regular pumpkin pie.

"What's that?" the little girl asked in confusion as she was getting off her mother's lap. She took the plate her father handed her and immediately got some of the pie on her fork and ate it before he could answer.

"Hopefully you like that," Castle said in amusement as they were all watching the little girl. When she nodded rapidly, he said, "That's pumpkin mousse since you asked."

"It's good Daddy," Eliza said with a smile after she had finished eating.

"Alright, but go slowly," Castle told her as he watched her get another forkful of the pie.

"What can we do now?" Julia said after drinking some of her milk.

"You don't want to play now?" Alexis asked her sister.

"We do," Eliza said. "But we want to play UNO again."

"You didn't think we would let you?" Beckett asked with a smile.

"We weren't sure," Julia explained. "But Lizzy said she wanted to."

"So did you Jules," Eliza said.

"Alright, I'll get the deck of cards," Alexis said. "That way we can start as soon as everything is cleaned up."

"How late are you two going to stay?" Castle asked her.

"Probably until Eliza goes to bed," Alexis said, not surprised her boyfriend had looked at her to answer that. "Sorry Jules."

"No, that's okay," Julia was quick to tell her. "I wanted to write in my diary, that way I have time." She then paused and asked, "What about tomorrow?"

"What about it?" Alexis asked as her sister was speaking to her.

"Will you come over or stay at your home?" Eliza said as her sister took her empty plate.

"I'm not sure," Alexis said honestly. "We were going to stay today but of course that didn't work out."

"I would like to make dinner for your sister," Louis commented. When his girlfriend looked at him, he said, "You can't be surprised I decided to do that."

"No but… you don't need to," Alexis said, shaking her head. "We'll see what happens tomorrow."

"What about us?" Eliza asked.

"Don't worry, we'll figure that out," Castle said, getting the plates onto the tray he had brought from the kitchen. "We'll be back," he told his wife.

Watching everyone but Julia leaving, Beckett said, "I was wondering why your dad didn't have coffee or tea."

"Gram said we should have the pie first," Julia said. She then smiled and said, "Do you want me to go over and help them?"

"No, but I wonder why your sister went," Beckett said. She laughed when Julia shrugged and said, "Sweetie, come here."

"Okay," the girl said, wondering if it was at that point her mother wanted to ask about how she'd known about the case.

"Your dad and I want to talk to you before you go to bed," Beckett said seriously. "Don't worry, we'll let you write in your diary before we do that but I'm just letting you know." She saw the look on her daughter's face and said, "Do you not want us to do that?"

"No… that's okay I just hope you don't want to talk about that Mike kid," Julia said honestly.

"Unless you want to then we don't need to," Beckett said gently.

"Well…" Julia started to say. "I didn't like it… that's all I can say."

"I'm not surprised," Beckett said. "I didn't really like a boy who was trying to get my attention when I was around your age too."

"Do boys always do that?" Julia asked, sitting next to her mother.

"No, it depends on the boy," Beckett said. "If they can grow out of it."

Becoming thoughtful Julia said, "Did Dad do that when you first met?"

"No," Beckett said, glancing at her husband when she spotted him out of the corner of her eye. "Not with someone who was important like Mike did at your lunch. But he did try to impress me by knocking out the suspect that was holding him hostage."

"Hey," Castle said as he set down the tray that had the kettle with tea and things for it and coffee. "He was holding me at gunpoint."

"What was it you told me after I'd handcuffed him?" Beckett asked with a slight smirk. "The safety was on?"

"Dad," Julia said, knowing what that meant.

"Well…" Castle said. "I wanted to help."

"And impress Mom," Julia pointed out.

Sighing Castle said, "Yes, and that. But I wasn't really sure what else would do that since she wasn't impressed by my investigation skills."

"Dad," Alexis said.

"What?" Castle said.

"Okay, let's leave him alone," Beckett said in defense of her husband. "And get to the game before Eliza has to go to bed."

Getting the deck of cards, the little girl took them to her grandfather and said, "'Cause you have your drink ready."

"Good idea," Jim said in amusement. He took the cards and started to shuffle before he said, "How will we play though?"

"We'll grab chairs from the dining room," Louis said since he and Alexis had their coffee ready as well.

"Why don't we just play in there?" Julia asked.

"It's more comfortable here," Castle said.

"He means it's more comfortable for me," Beckett said wryly. She was startled when her husband squeezed her hand and she smiled saying, "But I don't mind."

"How are you going to put down your cards Mommy?" Eliza asked as her parents were checking on Josie on the tablet.

"I can move Eliza, don't worry," Beckett told her daughter with a smile.

Alexis and Louis had returned to the room by then and once they had their chairs set, they were beginning to play the game together. They played all the way up until Eliza needed to go to bed, and they put the game away before cleaning up the room as Alexis went to her sisters with Louis behind her.

"Good night girls," he was telling them as he squeezed their shoulders.

"Night, I hope you have a good dinner tomorrow," Eliza said, beaming up at him.

"Thank you, we will," Louis began. "Wherever we are."

"Night Jules, Lizzy," Alexis said as she hugged them. "I love you two."

"Love you 'lexis," Eliza said, hugging her tightly. She shared a kiss with her and after Julia had done the same, she said with a smile, "Sweet dreams."

"I will," Alexis said with a laugh.

"I love you too 'lexis," Julia then added. "See you…"

"We'll see," Alexis replied. After they had moved to the entry Alexis let her boyfriend shake their hands and she hugged her grandparents before going to her mother first. "Night Ma, love you," she told her.

"I love you too Alexis," Beckett said as she embraced her oldest back. "Try and come for breakfast on Wednesday."

"We will," the young woman said before going to her father. "I love you Dad," Alexis told him as they hugged tightly. "And thank you for letting us eat with you."

"Why would I stop you?" Castle said. "I wouldn't," he said firmly. He kissed her cheek and said, "I love you too kiddo. But I'm begging you to come on Wednesday."

"We'll see how things go Dad," Alexis said with a laugh. "I promise."

Once the pair had put on their coats they were sent off by their family and they turned back into the house to start making their way upstairs for Eliza's sake as the little girl was yawning already.


	11. Sweep Me Off My Feet (Part 2)

_December 14__th__, 2020_

_ Happy Monday Diary… I know, I don't like Mondays really but this one was interesting and not just boring schoolwork._

_ Speaking of school, my first thing to talk about is at lunch. I was eating with my friends and it was fun but then this boy came and sat down, making April and Natalie move, before he was talking to me about seeing me on the show before he mentioned Mom. Then he said that his mom is someone important at the college that's in the next city. He was trying to impress me, but I left the table after that really fast and I was so happy we did. Even though I didn't finish my sandwich yet. Good thing it was a sandwich, I could eat that on the way. But he obviously likes me and it's so… it's gross. I don't like it at all, and I hate that he does 'cause now I have to see him around the school. I just hope he doesn't bother me now!_

_ I just wonder why the heck he does like me? I stay with my group of friends and don't really talk to other boys at all. I don't know, I just wish they'd leave me alone, I want to dance before I think about anybody that I might fall in love with (well… at least I can still think of my crush while I'm paying more attention to my dancing! Oh! And my writing too, can't forget that either!)._

_ So next is very shortly after that (do you like the way I said that? It's so grown up) when we were at the playground. I stayed back enough so I could talk to Grandmama when I noticed her there and she said she could answer me about what I had been wondering. That surprised me a ton because I hadn't realized I'd been thinking like that that she would hear me._

Julia paused then, getting more ink, and was about to start writing again when her mother came in and she looked over at her as she began to speak.

"We're going to change for bed," Beckett told her daughter. "But we'll take a little time."

"Okay," Julia said with a smile. "I don't think I have too much left."

"We'll see when we come back," Beckett told her.

Julia nodded and watched her mother leave before she looked down at her page, reading over what she'd just written. She started just after her last sentence, making sure her ink was good before she was hurrying to continue.

_But she explained that I need to work on my meditation that way my thoughts will stay with me and I won't use my abilities. And she's right, with the show I stopped doing that, I'll start doing it before I fall asleep again. But she told me Mom and Dad have a case and I really hope they finish before Saturday since we're leaving for England then. Oh, I should say that once Lizzy and Mari were with us, I told them what happened and Lizzy told me to text Mom and I did, she told me that they had a case._

_ After lunch school was okay… it was school, but then after while I was changing for dance class I got the feeling that something was wrong. And I knew it was Mom but I knew it would take too long to hear from her so I spoke to Grandmama again… even with everyone there though I didn't care Lizzy and Mari were. Luckily she talked to me and told me that Mom had hurt her ankle again so I texted Mom, told her to take care of her ankle and now she wants to talk to me. I shouldn't be surprised, but I wonder if she knows that I found out from Grandmama and not because I… saw it in my head or something. I should explain it was Grandmama and that I'm not psychic or else she'll be really worried._

_ When we got home Mom and Dad were here and Mom did pull that muscle in her ankle again but it's not too bad. She's been resting and she can walk, still limping but not that badly. I hope tomorrow she'll be perfectly fine 'cause I know how frustrated she'll be if she can't walk like normal and she has a case to work on. But tonight was nice, 'lexis and Louis came over for dinner though they were going to stay at home, and we got to play with Josa and then UNO once she was in bed. I've got my homework done and Grandmama is here… I better see what she wants I bet it's 'cause Mom's going to talk to me. So night diary, I'll try to write in you tomorrow!_

Getting her stuff put away Julia thought, '_What's wrong Grandmama?_'

_I know your mother is going to talk to you._

'_Well… Dad too but I think Mom's worried that I saw her getting hurt in my head_,' Julia said, going over to her bed once her diary was put away. She sat next to Macca and wrapped her arms around his neck before she said in her mind, '_And about the case, but I don't think she'll really be that happy I'm talking to you more._'

_You'll have to assure her that I'm not doing it unless I find it necessary._

'_That's true_,' Julia said. '_And that I'm careful. I'll meditate again tonight._' She looked over to the doorway and said, '_Thanks Grandmama, I love you._'

_I love you too Julia, I'll be right here._

Nodding rapidly, the girl looked over at the door before her parents walked in and Julia looked at her mother saying, "Is this about the texts I sent you?"

"I like how you cut right to chase," Castle commented in amusement.

"Yes, it is," Beckett said, looking back and seeing her husband was closing the door behind him. "Sweetie-"

Julia interrupted her mother, explaining about why she'd asked if they'd had a case and then how she'd known she'd hurt her ankle. "I'm able to talk to her more Mom," she finished with. "Skye… helped me."

"I know that," Beckett said. "We both do," she said, gesturing between herself and Castle. She smiled at their second oldest's surprise and said, "You didn't think so?"

"Well… I guess she would mention it. But I'm okay. She told you what she told me I should do?" Julia asked. When her parents both nodded, she smiled before she grew serious and said, "I should tell you that Grandmama isn't the only one I'm seeing now."

"Oh?" Castle asked, looking at his wife and not surprised she appeared to have gotten paler abruptly. He knew she was afraid that their daughter was talking about her birth mother, but he didn't think that was the case.

"Yes… I'm not sure who she is but she's older than Grandmama," Julia said. "She won't tell me who she is, but she said you might know Mom," she then directed to Beckett, watching her to see her reaction.

"I… how could I?" she asked in confusion.

"Oh… sorry," Julia said though she paused when she realized she was talking out loud. But she quickly realized her parents seemed to think she was talking to them and she then said, "She's… older and not short but not tall like you Mom. She has her hair in a braid over her shoulder and-"

"Grey hair?" Beckett interrupted. When her daughter nodded, she got up and walked away from the bed towards the desk before her daughter was continuing.

"And she has an Irish accent; even though I haven't heard her talk that much yet," Julia said.

"Kate?" Castle said in concern as he was watching his wife.

"It's my grandmother," Beckett said. "My mother's mom."

"She was a McCollough?" Julia asked. When her mother nodded, turning back to them she smiled and said, "Oh that makes sense, I saw her the first time at the stables by Lottie."

"Why can't you talk to her yet?" Castle asked.

"Grandmama says she's waiting to see if you'd let me talk to her," Julia answered.

"How could I stop you?" Beckett asked. "And why would she wait for my permission? Grandma was… she was very forceful."

Smiling Julia said, "That's all she needed to hear from you."

"So… is she here?" Castle asked.

"Yep," Julia said immediately. "And don't worry Dad, she said she likes you."

Beckett bit her lower lip as her husband looked startled before she said, "Will she watch over you now?"

"Yeah, she's been wanting to but said that Grandmama was stopping her because…" Julia said.

"You can say it," Beckett replied with a sigh. "It's because of me, right?"

Julia nodded, reluctantly, and then said, "But now I'm older she can come and help me out. And talk to her more; I can't wait to do that because she loves horses too."

"She was always very interesting," Beckett said before she and Julia looked at Castle together.

"You said she liked me?" he asked.

Julia laughed softly and then said, "She just said to tell you that you're taking care of her baby Kate and that's why."

"She did call me that," Beckett said as her husband and daughter looked at her. "It was… annoying when I was nine, but it was sweet of her to do that."

"They're gonna protect me Mom," Julia told her. "That's what Grandmama told me to say."

"What will you call your great-grandmother?" Castle asked.

"She wants me to call her _Mamó_," Julia said. "She said that's grandmother in Irish… right?"

"It is," Beckett said. "I think she tried to teach me call her that, but I never took to it." She then looked at her watched and said, "Now we can do something but it needs to be a little quick; it's almost your bedtime." She watched the girl, waiting to see her reaction before Julia sighed and moved to bury her face into her pillow.

"I think I'll get a glass of water," Castle said. "Do you want one?" he asked Julia.

"She's fine," Beckett said before she watched him go, closing the door slightly behind him. "I thought you didn't want to talk about that sweetie." When her daughter groaned into the pillow she reached over and touched her back before saying, "It's up to you."

Turning over, Julia said, "I was supposed to like that, wasn't I?"

"No," Beckett replied firmly, taking her daughter's hand and holding it lightly. "If you didn't when he started showing you attention then I don't think you like him."

Julia wanted to say something about when her parents had first met but it wasn't hard to remember her mother assuring her she had been interested in her father still. "I thought for a second I should have I mean… he's a boy," she said.

"So?" Beckett asked. "His gender has nothing to do with liking sweetie. If that was the case, then Skye and Mary would not be together."

"True," Julia said, pushing herself up to sit. She sighed and then said, "Sorry I just… I see other girls like attention from boys like that and I wonder if I'm weird since I didn't like him instantly."

"I'm glad you didn't," Beckett told her running her hand over Julia's hair. "He doesn't sound like the kind of boy you should be with. Unfortunately, he sounds like a guy I was with."

"Who?" Julia asked attentively.

"Well…" Beckett said hesitantly. "He played in a grunge band and he wasn't that good at guitar. I mean he could play well enough and he had a good voice, but he thought he was a legend already, even though he was only seventeen. So he'd think himself better than the rest of the band and when I was at one of their rehearsals after we'd dated for a few months and saw him fight with the drummer I broke up with him as soon as he walked up to me."

"Did you date a lot of guys before Dad?" Julia asked.

"I did, but it was never for very long," Beckett said. "When I lost your grandmama I didn't want to get close to anyone and-"

"But before that?" Julia asked.

"I didn't want to date for that long either," Beckett answered. "I think I was looking for something they didn't have. Not at those ages anyway." She shook herself and said, "But you're okay right?"

"Yeah, now that I know you went through the same thing," Julia said before she moved to hug her. "Where's Dad?" she asked.

"I'll see," Beckett told her with a smile, starting to stand before the door opened and her husband walked in.

"Were you eavesdropping Dad?" Julia said in a mock-accusing voice.

"I heard you asking where I was when I got to the top of the stairs," Castle said. "And I'm here."

"Where's your water?" Beckett asked him.

"I went to the parlor and looked out the window," Castle said. When he saw the frown on Julia's face and said, "I wasn't thirsty, but I thought I should say it."

Smiling the girl said, "It's okay Dad. But thanks for letting Mom and me talk. We just talked about how I felt weird not liking Mike when he was paying attention to me."

"Don't worry," Beckett said, holding her hand up before her husband could say anything. "She knows that she doesn't have to if she doesn't feel anything about him."

"Just annoyed," Julia piped up saying. She smiled when her father laughed, and she said, "Do I have to go to bed now?"

"No, you have time," Beckett said, looking at her cell phone as she'd taken her father's watch off already.

"Good," Julia said, getting off her bed around her mother.

"Is that the story you've been writing on your own?" Castle asked, seeing she was getting a notebook out.

"No, it's a story though," Julia said with a smile, giving it to her mother.

"Is it okay if I read your title?" Beckett asked. When the girl smiled, biting at her lower lip, she reached over and cupped her cheek gently before she read to her husband, "_Harry Potter and the Philosopher of Ravenclaw_."

"Oh… you're writing fanfiction," Castle said, smiling widely.

"You don't mind?" Julia said in surprise.

"Why would I? Writing is writing and if it makes you happy writing that then I think you should write as much as possible," Castle said seriously. "Is it?"

"Yep, I… I made a map and everything for the plot," Julia said, nodding her head towards the notebook.

Castle took it from his wife and saw the wheel that she'd made with bubbles and plot ideas in them. "Does this help?" he asked.

"Yeah, but it's okay if I don't stay with everything right?" Julia said in response.

"That's fine, that's what creativity is," Castle said. "You can plan details but, in the end… things… change."

"Why would they have one bullet?" Beckett asked her husband.

"Well… maybe something happened with the gun," Castle replied. "We don't know what was used to strangle…" he started to say before looking at Julia.

"So the victim was supposed to be shot?" the girl asked.

"We're not sure," Beckett said honestly. "But it's something to look into. But I'm not sure if we could really find a bullet Rick."

"I'll suggest it to Brad," Castle told her as he sat next to her.

"Good, because this was your idea," Beckett told him teasingly.

Castle, though he knew he shouldn't, leaned over and kissed her briefly before he looked back down at the notebook. "But this… I can't read this can I?" he asked.

"No, go ahead," Julia said, rocking back and forth on her feet. She was startled when her mother grabbed her but followed her as she led her to the edge of the bed in between her and Castle.

"_Chapter 1 Number 7 Privet Drive_," he was reading. "Nice," Castle told the girl. "I'm curious already."

"You didn't read the first line Dad," Julia said with a wide smile.

"_Privet Drive was a perfectly manicured, perfectly normal suburban street in Surrey, south east of London_," Castle said. "Wow… you took the alliteration to heart."

"I like doing that," Julia said. "Even though I didn't stay with one letter."

"I like it, and it sets the scene," Beckett said as her daughter was looking at her. "Keep going love."

"_But in the early morning hours of November 1__st__, 1980 there was a cat walking down the middle of the sidewalk until it reached home marked number seven_," Castle read. "You forgot the word the there."

"Yep, I haven't edited it yet," Julia replied.

"_When it stopped it sat, almost human-like on the faded lawn of the home before there was the sound of a bird in the sky_," Castle continued. "_The cat looked up and tracked the bird until it seemed to disappear close to the road and a woman appeared in its place_." He continued reading, the scene a bit like the first chapter of the book though Julia hadn't put in the Dursley family in it and instead introduced the character that she'd made, Harry Potter's godmother.

"I know that Alice Longbottom, Neville's mother, was probably his godmother," Julia said when her father stopped reading the page. "But I just thought it would be cool if it was someone else."

"That's what fanfiction is for," Beckett reminded her. She and Castle had allowed Julia to read fanfiction that was appropriate for her age and it had ended up being only Harry and Hermione stories. "How far have you written?" she then asked.

"I got up to the first lesson they take," Julia said.

"You have them sorted?" Castle asked.

"Yep," Julia said.

"I don't think there's time to read it Rick," Beckett said with a smile. "Tell us what you have that's different sweetie."

Nodding Julia then said, "Lady Ravensdown takes Harry and raises him by the Dursleys house for the wards and everything, so he's a lot happier. But he doesn't know she's a witch and that he's a wizard until his letter comes. I have him with his Aunt Helen so he gets the first letter, reads it and sends the reply right away."

"I like that better than the original book," Beckett said, squeezing her shoulder. When her daughter nodded she leaned over, kissing the top of her head and was going to tell her to continue when Julia was immediately doing so without any prompting.

"And they go to Diagon Alley early and she gets him Hedwig instead and they meet Professor Quirrell and Hagrid and that day Quirrell tries to take the Stone," the girl said. "So there's still a Philosopher's Stone but Flammel is going to be from Beauxbatons and Ravenclaw."

"A transfer?" Beckett guessed. She smiled when the girl nodded and then said, "Good idea."

"And after that?" Castle asked.

Julia smiled and said, "You might know. He gets help to go onto Platform Nine and Three Quarters from his godmother and goes early so he meets Hermione."

"No Weasleys?" Beckett asked.

"Yeah, but… not Ron and Ginny," Julia said hesitantly. "I want the twins to be there. But I have to say first that they get on the train and share a compartment after meeting before Luna comes in; she'll be in their year; and then Neville. They ride together, Draco will come in and all of that and then the sorting."

"The same?" Castle asked.

Julia was smiling again as she shook her head and she then told both her parents, "Not everyone," she said. "And I need to make up people to replace Ron and then Ginny if I write the other story. But read when they get sorted; just Harry and Hermione."

"_Watching as the Sorting Hat was placed on Hermione's head, Harry held his breath as he waited to hear where his new friend would be placed_," Beckett read as her husband had given the notebook to their daughter and Julia had given it to her. "_It seemed to be taking some time until finally the rip in the hat opened and it yelled, 'RAVENCLAW!' He beamed at Hermione when she looked at him and then turned as McGonagall read out, 'Greengrass, Daphne.' He tried not to fidget as the names went through until he heard, 'Longbottom, Neville.' 'Good luck,' he whispered to the nervous boy before he stumbled up to the stool. The Sorting Hat seemed to be taking its time again; as it had done with Hermione; and Neville could be seen shaking until finally the Hat yelled, 'HUFFLEPUFF!'_"

"I thought he really should have been in Hufflepuff," Julia said so her mother would stop reading there. "Even though he gets brave in the end, why can't he go where he wanted to like Harry did?"

"I agree," Castle said. "Neville always seemed more like a Hufflepuff and just because you go to one house doesn't mean you wouldn't have traits from the other houses. Or that he wouldn't be friends with the others; good job making sure they talked to each other on the train ride there."

Nodding, Julia then pointed to a paragraph and said to her mother, "Read here, I put Luna in Ravenclaw too, really fast kinda like how Malfoy was sorted."

Smiling, Beckett squeezed her hand and then turned back to the notebook to read, "_Harry stepped up at the sound of people murmuring his name all through the Great Hall and he sat on the stool. Waiting for the hat to fall on his head he was soon looking at the inside before a voice sounded, seemingly inside his head. 'Hmm, young Lord Potter,' it said. 'There is much here for me to discern, I sense a great deal of bravery and a thirst for knowledge I have seen already this night in Miss Granger. But you are loyal and could be cunning if you need to be… where shall I put you?' 'Not Slytherin, with Hermione. Please,' Harry was saying in his mind, squeezing his eyes shut tightly.' 'No, Slytherin would not be for you. But Gryffindor, you would be brave.' 'I want to learn everything I can,' Harry said again. 'Very well, better be,' the Hat said before he heard him yell to the Great Hall, 'RAVENCLAW!'_"

"What do you think?" Julia asked a bit nervously as her mother was handing her back her notebook.

"Good, and I think Harry could have been in any house," Castle said first.

"Good idea not putting him saying he wanted to be with Hermione again," Beckett said when their daughter looked at her. "I think once is enough that way it's more of his desire to learn," she told her.

"Thanks," Julia said. She was about to ask them if she could read more out of it before she looked at her mother and asked, "Do I need to go to bed?"

"You do," Beckett said with a smile. "But I think you had fun today."

"I did," Julia said, nodding her head rapidly. She then got up to put away her notebook and went to her father as soon as she walked back to him, embracing him as tightly as she could while he was doing the same back to her and speaking before she could.

"You did a good job," Castle said. "You've been listening to us a lot, haven't you?"

"Yep, and my dictionary," Julia said as that had been a gift from her grandfather the last Christmas.

"You're doing great writing," Castle said. He felt her squeeze him a little tighter again and he heard her whisper, "Thanks Dad, I love you." He pressed a kiss to her temple and said, "I love you too sweetheart." When he let her go after they'd shared a quick kiss he said, "Sleep tight."

"Thanks," Julia replied as she went to her mother. Hugging her she said, "I hope you'll feel all the way better tomorrow."

"I should be fine," Beckett assured her before they were hugging one another. "And I love you too Julia."

"Love you too Mom," the girl replied. She let her go and then said, "I really hope you could finish the case now that Dad thought of that… with the gun."

"We'd need to see," Beckett said, looking at her husband where he was standing next to the bed. "Come on, get in."

Climbing up, Julia took a moment to hug Macca and JoJo before she kissed the tops of their heads. Laying down she slipped her legs under the sheet while she said, "I've been writing that for a while now."

"I guessed," Castle commented, watching his wife tuck their second oldest in.

"So did I," Beckett said. "And we don't care when you write it, just as long as it's not interrupting your homework."

"I knew you were going to say that," Julia said with a laugh. She then told her parents, "It's not, I wait when I have free time… which isn't a lot."

"We're a very busy family," Castle said, smiling when his wife and daughter laughed briefly. "Good night Julia."

"Night Mom, Dad," the girl said as she was settling under the covers.

"Night," Beckett said, leaning over and kissing her forehead. She went with her husband to the doorway where she turned off the lights before they watched as Julia turned onto her side. She let Castle lead her to the hallway and she walked with him down to Josie's room where they checked their baby. Since she was fast asleep, they were soon going down to Eliza's room but remained in the doorway since their second youngest was sleeping as well.

"How's your foot?" Castle asked her when they were past the stairs and on the way to their room.

"It's fine," Beckett assured him. Walking into the bedroom first she watched her husband close the door and was quick to tell him, "Don't forget to lock it."

"But…" Castle started to say, startled.

"My ankle is fine," Beckett told him firmly. She then walked over to the bed, not surprised to hear the click of the lock behind her shortly after. She pulled the sheets down and then got onto her side once she'd set her robe aside, sitting up against the headboard while she watched Castle take off his next to her. "Rick? I am wondering about your sudden thought about the gun," she told him as he got on the mattress next to her.

"I know, it's not exactly something that works," Castle replied. "But I think we should try, especially since we have so little." He was going to ask if she had any thought herself about the case when she was taking his hand and squeezing it tightly.

When her husband was looking at her Beckett cupped his face with her hands and brought him down to her. They immediately started to kiss and sensuously, their lips moving a bit at first and slowly. When they stopped a short time later, she let him initiate the next and that time they were a little hungrier in what they were doing. But her back was starting to hurt so she was relieved when her husband pulled her onto his lap. They'd had to stop but shortly after they were back together again, holding onto one another in a tight grasp before their tongues were meeting in her mouth. She did her best to 'tease' her husband's by flicking her own against him to draw him deeper inside her and he was soon moving away, leaning to her neck. While he was kissing at her she leaned her head back, giving him better access as his hands were sliding up and down her back.

Castle told himself to move to his wife's lips, but he was having a hard time getting himself to leave her neck, loving the feel of it before he slid up to her ear. He took a moment to nibble at her lobe before getting to her lips finally and kissing her again. She was responding and holding onto him, sliding her fingers through his hair until they were parting for another breath. "I've been trying to think of everything but this," he told her as they needed to pause for more than a moment to catch their breath.

"I'm not surprised," Beckett said with a smile.

"And you?" Castle asked her, running his right hand up and down her side.

Not unaffected by her husband's touch, it took Beckett a moment to reply to him before she was telling him, "I was doing the same." When he kissed her again, she was just barely ready for him, their tongues meeting almost before their lips had. She could taste her husband's desire before she made him stop and as he looked at her questioningly, she got off his lap.

Castle was surprised when his wife laid down and he did his best not to start panting for air as she raised her arms so they were above her head. The move pulled her breasts up and since her nipples were straining against the fabric of her dark blue pajama top, he was soon salivating at the sight. "You know…" he began slowly. Before he continued his hand was reaching up and cupping her left breast, feeling just how hard the nub at the tip was. "He was an idiot," he told her.

"Everhart?" Beckett replied; her voice strained as he was gently rubbing his palm over her nipple. When he nodded, she was going to tell him she was glad he agreed with her when he was suddenly having her sit up. "What is it?" she asked.

"Please, take this off," Castle told her roughly. "I might rip it off and I don't want to do that."

"No," Beckett said simply before she reached for the bottom of her top and pulled it off herself. She was ready for her husband as he moved to cup her mounds and she held him by his wrists telling him, "I only care what you think you know."

"_Iontach_," Castle breathed, saying the word stunning. He brought her closer to him and kissed her gently, knowing she was surprised by the way she suddenly grabbed him. He wanted to touch her again, but she was soon stopping him by grabbing his wrists, making him continue the kiss only a short while later before they parted.

"If I'm doing this topless so are you," Beckett told her husband with a smile as he looked at her questioningly. Her eyes widened slightly when he was scrambling to get his shirt off and she then bit at her lower lip watching him. When it was tossed aside, she took the opportunity she had and launched herself at him, kissing him and knocking him onto his back. She felt him trying to stop her, but she didn't until they were out of breath and she reached up to him, running her fingers through his hair and over his scalp. "_Feicim gur mhaith liom tú an chéad uair_," she told him, which meant that she found that she wanted him first.

"_Is féidir leat rud ar bith a dhéanamh domsa is mian leat_," Castle said huskily, telling her that she could do anything to him she wanted. He wasn't startled when she smirked but was when she slid down him to reach for his pajama pants. It took very little for him to realize she was trying to push everything down before he was reaching to help her. He hoped he didn't look too awkward while he was doing his best to get his pants and boxers off his feet but when he felt the way she was cupping his erection he decided she knew what she was going to do already. "Wait," he said as he was laying down again and she had started to move towards him. "What about you?"

Beckett debated for a moment if she should say something to that, but decided it wasn't worth it and instead got off the bed to pull her pajama pants and panties off. It only took her a moment and she was soon going back to him, kissing him tenderly on the lips while he was holding her on his chest. "Hmm," she said with a smile once they'd stopped. "I would hate to stop doing that but…" When he merely caressed her hair, she pressed her lips to his tenderly, forcing herself away from him to go to his chest. She gently kissed her way over it until she had reached his nipples and she gently kissed both before sucking at them in turn. When she moved lower, she could hear his breathing becoming a bit rough, but she didn't stop until she was at his erection. She considered it for a moment and then picked it up in her hand, pressing a kiss to the very tip of him.

"Kate," Castle groaned in pleasure at the sensation as it seemed to make his erection throb fully. Her mouth very shortly after descended around him and he was clutching at the bed below him forcefully. While she was bobbing her head up and down, he was doing his best to get used to the rhythm she was using until he could open his eyes. He watched her, raising one shaky hand to lay it on her head and trying not to snake his fingers through her locks. When she moved up at one point and surrounded the very tip of him he was trying not to pull her hair as the pleasure from that was intense. It became even more so when she was rubbing her tongue around him until he groaned her name and it lasted for some time.

Pulling off him, Beckett looked up at her husband and said, "Too much?"

"No, I'm enjoying it but… you don't need to make this last for too long," Castle told her. When she smiled at him, he said, "Come here, please."

Though she had wanted to continue on him, Beckett couldn't resist the desire in his tone and she pushed herself to him, her lips crushing against him as soon as she was on top of his chest again. They were kissing passionately, tongues fighting roughly together until she pulled away first. She was going to ask him if he would let her continue when she felt his hand squeezing gently at her ass. She stared into his eyes, seeing how deep the blue seemed to be at that moment and she found herself breathless. They moved as one and when their lips were meeting they were desperate, knowing he was trying to taste her as much as she was doing with him. Their tongues dueled and curled together repeatedly until they had to stop to breathe. She didn't ask him anything, instead slid down his body and descended on his erection once more. She bobbed her head and felt him caressing her hair, proud of him doing that though she knew he was watching himself carefully.

Looking up at the ceiling, Castle wasn't really seeing it as he was taking in everything his wife was doing to him since she was starting to use her hand at the same time. He moved his hand away from her hair when he realized she was speeding up on him and her fingers were working hard underneath his erection. He knew he didn't have that long and he realized that was her intention as she wasn't slowing down at all. He thought he should warn her but just barely recalled her telling him he had warning signs before he was trying to press his body down into the mattress harder as he fully broke. He was able to call her name before he was clenching his teeth together trying to ride out each wave of absolute joy since the intensity didn't seem to stop.

Beckett, remaining in place as he was going through his climax, was very pleased and feeling a great deal of desire after everything she had just done. But she stayed focused until he was still beneath her and she stayed where she was just a little longer before pulling away carefully. She smiled when he tried reaching for her, though his eyes were closed, and she moved into his embrace. She expected him to kiss her, but he was shortly after flipping her around onto her back to her cry of surprise. "Rick-" she started to say before his lips were crushing hers.

After they had parted Castle breathed, "That was amazing."

"It was," Beckett replied. When he shuddered against her, she was about to ask him if he would return the favor for her; desperate for him to; when he was sliding straight to her breasts. She cried out and tilted her head back as he was suckling at her left nipple, his mouth almost ravenous on her. She was a little dazed as he moved to her other mound and did the same to her right nipple until she was begging him to do something to her.

"Something?" Castle asked, pulling away from her and studying her.

"Anything," Beckett said. "I just… want to feel you."

When his wife's hand slid down his back to his ass, Castle was groaning out in response to her. "Fucking goddess," he breathed out before he slid down again on her body. He didn't stop until he was at her sex, pressing his lips to her clit firmly so he could feel how rigid her nub was there. He then allowed himself to part his lips and he took it in his mouth, sucking at it hungrily while she was crying out above him in pleasure.

Since her gratification had been delayed, Beckett was aware she wasn't going to be able to last. But she didn't mind as she knew her husband was going to take very good care of her until he pushed her over to the edge. When he rubbed at her swollen folds, she was gasping out his name before he was switching with his mouth. She cried out at his tongue slipping within her and she held onto the sheet underneath her since her husband wasn't stopping. She tried her best not to move around for too long but soon felt Castle putting her legs over his shoulders, holding her at the same time. She did her best to hold out for a little longer but when he was twisting her clit between his fingers, she lost that and she was moaning his name as her orgasm was intense.

Loving the way his wife was moving below him, Castle wished her pleasure would last for a little longer, but she was soon slowing down. When she had stopped fully, he licked at her a little longer until pulling back and moving to lay next to her, wrapping his arms around her tightly. "Kate," he breathed to her.

"Hmm, that was perfect," Beckett said with a sigh before she felt his hand was rubbing around her abdomen. She reached down and took it off her, bringing his fingers to her lips. She kissed the tips gently and then said, "But it wasn't enough."

"Oh no, it never is," Castle said, nodding in agreement. He thought of something and then asked, "How're you doing?"

"I'm good, just… growing a little unsatisfied," Beckett told him honestly as she'd had no problems with her ankle during that time.

"I guess I should fix that," Castle said, moving to push himself up to look down at her. His hands were on either side of her body and he got up on her directly before saying, "That is if you'd like me to."

Beckett pretended to think that over before she gave an exaggerated sigh and stretched her arms above her head. She was crying out when he seemed to pounce on her chest, but she stopped herself when he was kissing around her breasts wildly. "Rick… don't… don't stop…" she gasped as he was going around until he circled around onto her nipples each time. But he finally stopped, and she placed her hands on the back of his head, cupping it with one while the other did the same to the back of his neck.

Knowing what his wife wanted, Castle closed the gap between them and kissed her, moving his hips a little as she was doing the same below him. The sensation made them groan into each other's mouths and they didn't stop until she was sliding one of her hands in between their bodies. He broke off the kiss while she was grasping his erection and he hurried to follow her, sliding within her slowly while they were gasping against each other's lips until their hips had met. "Fuck… my love you're… so fucking good," he breathed heavily to her, remaining still.

"So are you," Beckett moaned. "Please, please fuck me." She moved her legs then, wrapping them both high on his side and hoping that he would move then. Luckily he soon was, and she was crying out when he pulled back before he was nearly ramming into her. She let out a short scream of his name when he didn't build up to a rapid pace, instead he was going hard and making their skin slap together. She was going to tell him not to stop but before she could he was slowing down and speaking to her instead.

"If I don't stop then we're going to come way too fast," Castle breathed to her. When he saw the way she was biting her lower lip he leaned down and captured her lips with his before their tongues were meeting. He let his right hand come up between them at the same time they were dueling in her mouth, gently grasping her breast before he was reaching up with his thumb to circle around her areola.

Groaning in pleasure, Beckett ended the kiss by doing that but she didn't care, instead she told him, "We can move."

Knowing what she meant, Castle only hesitated for a moment before he was moving them around, feeling her legs wrap around his waist instead of straddling him. He was aware of what she wanted, and he leaned down immediately so he could kiss around her breasts. Feeling her hands cupping the back of his head he soon after felt her fingers lightly threading through his hair and he moved to capture the nipple in his mouth before he was sucking gently at her. Neither of them was moving, and he was relieved she didn't seem to mind that as he knew he was affecting her. He moved to her other breast and repeated the same actions there until he was raising his head. Her head was descending to his and their lips met in a passionate kiss before they were letting their tongues meet.

Feeling her husband holding onto her, Beckett tilted her head back as he was going to her neck, pleased as at the same time his hand slid down a little more and cupped her ass. "Rick," she breathed after he'd been going over her neck for a while. They kissed after that and they were sensuous that time until they needed to breathe, and she reached back as her husband was helping her lay on her back again. Once she was settled, she wrapped her arms and legs around him as he settled on top of her as he'd been before. They kissed a second time, a lot more passionate, before she felt him starting to move and she just barely managed not to cry out as the pleasure hit her quickly.

When they had stopped kissing, Castle spent some time staring at his wife while he moved. He loved seeing the joy on her face and he then started to vary his thrusts so he could see her reaction to that. He soon after felt her writhing underneath him and he was slowing down to keep them from climaxing too soon. They were kissing during that time until they were breathless again and he sped up as fast as he could. But that time he was thrusting slowly more often than quickly, and he wasn't surprised when she was reacting to him immediately.

"Oh… I wanted you to fuck me," Beckett told him with a moan.

"It would be too fast," Castle said, going slowly still.

"We don't have to stop right after," Beckett said in slight annoyance. She wasn't surprised when he was kissing her deeply and she went along with it though he was still moving slowly. When they were parting, she whispered, "You're going to fuck me after this."

"I will," Castle said in a promise. He then started to speed up until he was slamming against her hips and they were gasping at almost the same time before he slowed down. He watched her again and kept doing that until he let himself speed up, relishing in the friction he could feel between their bodies. It was rough since he was moving so swiftly, and they were kissing hungrily as he knew she was feeling the same as he was. He was going back and forth between slow and fast for some time, until he knew they'd reached the point where he knew they couldn't return if he was rough again. "Love," he breathed out to her.

"I know… just," Beckett started to say before she groaned in complete frustration as he was stopping fully.

"I didn't want to do that either," Castle explained. "But I have to, I don't want to stop this yet." He felt her hands that were on his back slide to hold onto his shoulders and he said, I won't do this again."

"Please don't," Beckett replied, doing her best not to beg. She took his kiss that he was giving her and wrapped her arms back around him before she felt him thrusting again. She was continuously crying out with every slam of his hips into hers and she dug her nails into his back. She wanted to reach her peak, so she said the best she could, "I don't want to stop feeling you… let me feel your cock in me… again."

"I will… I will fuck you," Castle said, not really sure what he was saying as he was focusing so much on thrusting in her. "And I won't… stop again… I want your pussy… feel you coming. Come for me now Kate," he groaned as he could feel the pleasure was building.

Beckett was about to tell him she was close when her husband suddenly thrust his hips upwards that time and she felt as if her sex was exploding. She nearly screamed his name since the ecstasy was intense before she was raking her nails on his back. She could feel when he was joining her and was crying out again as the feel of his release nearly made her climax a second time. But she never reached that point and instead was able to continue to feel him as she had calmed down enough to do that. She gasped at his last two frantic thrusts before he came to a stop and nearly collapsed fully on her. Kissing the side of his head she caressed the back of it and said, "I want more already."

"Me too," Castle said before he raised his head from her neck and kissed her deeply.

When they'd parted Beckett said with a smile, "Those two nights you told me about…"

"We were the same," Castle replied. "But Kate…"

"What?" Beckett asked, surprised at his obvious hesitation.

"It really didn't stop," Castle said.

"We've talked about that before," Beckett replied, sighing as he carefully pulled away from her. She put her arm over him as he was laying on his side and she said, "And we slowed down but never stopped. Why do you bring that up?"

Shaking his head, Castle reached up and gently pushed her hair back over her shoulder. He moved so he should kiss at her skin, doing so gently before he flicked his tongue out, hearing her gasping momentarily. Looking up at her he said, "_Ba mhaith liom tú a chaitheamh_," telling her that he wanted to devour her.

"You have," Beckett whispered in English. She gently pushed her hand on his shoulder before he was letting her sit up and she ran her hand down the middle of his chest before he took it with his own. She leaned over and they kissed tenderly before she moved back and said, "_Ba mhaith liom ach tú a bhraitheann_," which meant she just wanted to feel him. She was ready for him when he cupped her face with his hands and kissed her, parting her lips swiftly for his tongue before it was slipping into her mouth. When they curled together, she trembled as he was moving his hands over her shoulders and she moved away so she could watch him.

Castle could feel her eyes on him but he didn't stop, sliding over her skin firmly until he was at her chest. He cupped her breasts and as he was rubbing them gently he watched her, seeing the way her eyes fluttered closed at first before she was covering his hands with her own and making him stop. "What do you want love?" he asked her huskily as he couldn't help becoming aroused looking at her body. He was startled when she moved to get onto her knees and he said, "Your-"

"Don't worry," Beckett replied, not smiling as she was too focused on what she was doing to accomplish that. She wrapped her arms around her husband and whispered into his ear for a moment before she pulled back to see his reaction.

"Okay but…" Castle began before he paused. "Why am I on the bottom?"

"Because I'm taking control," Beckett told him firmly.

"Sure," Castle said after he'd taken a moment to stare at her. "That's a wonderful idea. Vixen."

Beckett leaned over and brushed her lips against his before she said, "Pervert," as at the same time he was flopping onto his back.

"I definitely am," Castle told her. As she straddled him he reached up to her side, rubbing his hand back and forth over it until he moved up to cup her breast from underneath. "The only problem I'm realizing is that I can't see," he told her since he was trying to raise his head.

"I know," Beckett said as she was putting pillows behind her husband's back. "Why you asked that."

"I laid down without thinking of this," Castle protested as her breasts were brushing up against his face before she sat back up. "But thank you for doing that."

"Pervert," Beckett said as he was rubbing at her clit. "Don't make me say that again."

"I can't promise that," Castle replied.

Shaking her head, Beckett leaned over and shared a kiss with him before they parted. While he was shifting on the pillows, she took the opportunity she had to grasp his erection in her hands saying, "What?" as he froze completely.

"You… could have warned me," Castle gasped before he slid into a groan at the end when she moved her hands up and then down him slowly.

"Where would be the fun in that?" Beckett said simply, smiling at him as she bowed her head slightly so her hair draped over her shoulders.

"Vixen," Castle breathed out. "I don't mind saying that repeatedly," he told her as he was reaching up for her breasts again.

Though she was still working on her husband, Beckett leaned over slightly into his hands and then saying, "I can fix your pillows."

"You definitely can," Castle said, trying not to sound too eager. He turned his attention to her then and raised his head so he could take her left nipple with his lips. It took him little time to start suckling at her, rubbing his tongue over the taut nub until he pushed himself to go to the other. When he'd finished, he said, "I am so glad my cock can do that," as she hadn't let his erection go.

"Me too," Beckett said with a slight smirk. She stopped doing that when her husband suddenly reached up to her and cupped her cheek with his right hand. She was nearly breathless as his thumb gently rubbed at her lower lip and she took it between her lips to suck at it.

"Goddess," Castle breathed to his wife as she was soon rubbing her tongue over the tip of it. He carefully moved his hand away and reached down, returning to her clit so he could begin circling it with his index finger. When she gasped and thrust slightly against him, he brought his other fingers up to help until he could feel her moving with him. He was doing the same in rhythm with her as she was still sliding her hands along his member and they were doing that for some time until he swore and grabbed her hips.

Since Beckett had asked for that when they would finally climax, she was getting onto him just in time and he was partially sitting up as they were orgasming within seconds of one another. They were crying out and yelling their ecstasy and once they were calm, she watched her husband falling on the bed. "Good?" she asked him. She laughed when he groaned; though it was affecting her; and said, "I meant how're you right now? Your arm was… at a weird angle."

"It's fine… I didn't even notice," Castle said. He pushed himself up fully and said, "More?"

"Yes, but I think we should take a brief break," Beckett said.

"Brief?" Castle said, his voice distorted as she was moving off him. He brought her down onto the bed with him and told her, "Another memory?"

"You know me too well," Beckett said with a smile, pressing against his side as he'd wrapped his arm around her and brought her to him. "When is it from?"

"The fifties again," Castle said. "But in 1953," he replied.

"Are…" Beckett started to say.

"No, just us," Castle replied. "We had an empty house that day."

"We did," Beckett said. When he looked down at her she said, "I kind of know what you're talking about."

"It was in March… the twenty-seventh," Castle said. "And by then it didn't matter but it was a Friday, so we were planning on going out together for dinner." He gave his wife a kiss before he told her what they'd done after lunch instead as that stood out to him a lot more.

* * *

_"This sounds swell love," Rick said to his wife as she was walking into the living room where he was with their record player._

_ "Well of course," Kate said with a smile. "It's Billie Holiday."_

_ "Should we play it at the party next month?" Rick asked her._

_ "If you'd like to," Kate replied, still smiling._

_ "What shall we do now?" Rick said as he set the album down on the table next to the player._

_ Stepping up to her husband, Kate wrapped her arms around him and said, "I could do with a stroll."_

_ "So could I," Rick said immediately in agreement._

_ "But," Kate said quickly as he was starting to lean down to her. "There's something awfully wrong with my stockings… could you check for me?"_

_ "Of course," Rick seriously before he kissed her hard. When he pulled away from her he led her to the nearest wall that had nothing on it for her to lean on before he ran his hands around both her legs, slowly and keeping below her skirt. He looked up at her and said, "I think they're swell Kate."_

_ "Then it must be under my skirt," she said as innocently as she possibly could. Kate wasn't surprised when her husband jumped to his feet and she only had a moment to worry for his knees before she was being lifted and after some fumbling they were coupled together. He took her roughly against the wall; as she'd intended; and they were quick, climaxing beautifully until he was still and she was holding onto him and the wall._

_ "Have I fixed everything?" Rick asked his wife._

_ "You have," Kate replied before he was helping her down. She smiled when he was then helping her with her skirt, and she wrapped her arms around him again once his length was back in his trousers so they could kiss._

_ When they finally stopped themselves, Rick nuzzled her lips with his before he said, "Should we still take a promenade?"_

_ "Oh yes, let me get my coat," Kate replied before she rushed to the entry closet._

_ Rick, smiling at his wife, hurried after her to get his own along with his fedora before they were leaving the house to wander around the town together._

* * *

"So… I just went out with your come like that?" Beckett asked with a smile when her husband stopped.

"And you wanted me to repeat that after we got home," Castle said. "But we did take a shower together before dinner so…"

"But we were together after," Beckett pointed out to him.

"Yes," Castle said simply. He was pleased when his wife kissed him deeply and he held her close to him until they parted slowly. "I love you Kate," he told her seriously.

"I love you too Rick," Beckett replied as she was moving to lay on her back, bringing him with her.

Without a word between them, Castle was slipping inside of Beckett so they could make love again. It would be the last time that night; neither could forget the case; but they made the most of it as they needed one another still. When they had stopped, they settled under the covers once they had calmed down and their bodies allowed them to move. Pressing close to one another with the chill in the air, they talked until their fatigue sent them to sleep but they couldn't shake their intimacy as both their dreams were filled with memories of them making love. They saw themselves both in their past life and the present, leaving them with a desire for one another they wouldn't be able to shake while the next day approached.


	12. Time For Jumpin' Overboard

Genre: Romance, Family, Humor

Rating: M for sexual situations and language

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters featured on the show Castle, they belong to the creator of the show, ABC and the others who do own them.

A/N #1: Getting the feedback for the last chapter that I did I was really happy, so I'll go ahead and get started on my thank yous for that! TORONTOSUN (I'm glad that you liked that everyone was concerned about Beckett and how her ankle was doing, since I figured they would do that I'm glad you agreed!) and

Mb (Glad to read first off you thought it was a fantastic update. And I figured it'd be a good time them all together and enjoying each other's company as you put it. Not surprised you laughed at Alexis explaining to Julia why that boy acted that way, I didn't think Julia would immediately get it and who better to explain than her big sister. And yeah, lol, The Simpsons sometimes have really good sayings and that one is one of them. But it's still a comedy since if I remember correctly Homer's suggestion of letting a boy down gently right after that is 'I'm not gay but I'll learn,' lol, it's why I still watch the watch the show. And I was glad you mentioned that since I as I said I'm a fan and glad you enjoyed that line too! No surprise seeing you were so happy at Martha saying that she would eventually move to the Hamptons, or that you're hoping it is soon in the end, lol. You're welcome for the first half! I'm happy to read you thought the second half was wonderfully written. I was pleased you loved the talk that Julia and Beckett had about how she found out about the case and Beckett's hurt ankle. And I'm glad her great grandmother being there is believable. With that permission you were mentioning it did extend to Eliza, can't really see Beckett keeping that to just Julia. And no, Julia's abilities are her own, not really related to anyone, though I'm not surprised you're wondering if she's related in some way to the McColloughs. Oh and so, so happy that you love Julia writing fanfiction, actually that bit about her story and what she wrote is what I had in mind writing myself though I never did get around to it, lol, so I couldn't help put it in a bit here, lol. Really glad that you thought the love scenes at the end were beautifully written. And I'm happy you enjoyed the flashback so much too! And I agree with you, whatever the time or their ages they'll have desire, fire and love to be together as you put it and that will always be with them. You're welcome for the second half!).

Thanks so much for the reviews, I loved reading them and appreciate the time taken to write them out and send them my way!

A/N #2: The title of this chapter is a lyric from the song _Burning Down the House_ by the Talking Heads, from their album _Speaking in Tongues_.

Time For Jumpin' Overboard

Beckett's cry of rapture was loud in the otherwise silent room and when she was limp on the bed, she held her husband to her until he was arching over her so much he nearly hit his head on the headboard. She was letting out a slight cry at how hard he pushed against her but was distracted from the pleasure that caused as she was wrapping her arms around her husband when he went still. "Rick?" she asked, having to take a while to answer since she needed to recover after that.

"Kate I…" Castle startled to say before he had to catch his breath. "I was dreaming about you all night."

"You don't think I was doing the same?" Beckett replied with a smile. When her husband pulled back to look at her, she caressed his cheek and then said, "I was ready for you in a very short amount of time."

"You were," Castle breathed heavily. He raised his head and kissed her deeply before murmuring against her lips, "Should we take a shower?"

"We need to," Beckett replied. She wasn't surprised when it took them a few minutes to move as they were kissing, letting him get off her first. She followed him over to the bathroom, slipping into the shower stall first after she'd put her hair up into a bun and turning on the water as his hands slid around her from behind. "We can't really do that much," she warned him.

"Oh, I know," Castle said, leaning down and kissing at her shoulders before drifting up to her neck. As it was exposed, he let himself slide around her skin until he felt her reaching behind to touch the side of his head. "I couldn't help myself," he told her, nuzzling the junction of her neck and collarbone on the right for a moment.

"Is that supposed to be an apology?" Beckett asked him with a smile. She laughed outright when he shook his head; still pressed against her skin and she said, "I didn't think so."

"I love you," Castle told her.

"I love you too Rick," Beckett said, turning around and wrapping her arms around his neck. They kissed at that point and she felt him pulling her closer though they were already pressed together tightly. As their tongues were rolling together she vaguely remembered the time, but she couldn't find it in herself to stop. They did that for some time until they had to breathe and they were parting, pressing their foreheads together until she pulled away. "We have work," she told him as her husband was looking at her questioningly.

Sighing, Castle reluctantly let his wife go and said, "You had to expect that."

"I did," Beckett replied. She then smiled and said, "I almost didn't remember to stop you."

"Oh… maybe we can do that later," Castle commented with a smile.

"Maybe," Beckett said easily before he leaned down and kissed her. She responded as he wasn't making that too deep and they were soon parting so they could turn their attention back to the shower.

Though they stopped to kiss every so often, Castle and Beckett were soon stepping out of the shower and hurrying to get dressed. When they'd finished completely, they went down the hall together into Julia's room though they stopped just past the doorway when they saw she was awake.

"I'm getting up," Julia said as she slipped off her bed. She smiled at the surprised looks on her parents' faces and said, "My alarm did go off on my phone."

"Alright, I'll be helping your sister get ready," Beckett said.

"I told you I'd make breakfast," Castle said as his wife was looking at him. He leaned over and kissed her cheek before he headed out and to the stairs calling, "Say good morning to them for me."

Julia was laughing softly as her mother was shaking her head and then asked, "Did you and Dad kiss?"

Looking at her daughter, Beckett merely smiled and said, "Get ready sweetie."

Watching her mother walking out, Julia looked at Macca and JoJo and said, "They did." She went over to them and hugged them both before saying, "Better go down to the bathroom." She waited for them to get off the bed but when they stayed still she said, "Okay, but you're gonna have to go outside anyway," before she turned to her dresser where she could get her uniform and start dressing.

"Morning Eliza," Beckett was saying to the little girl as she was waking up.

"Morning Mommy," Eliza said, yawning. "Do I hafta get up?" she asked.

"You do, we're going to have breakfast all together," Beckett replied. "Come on, let's get you dressed."

"Yeah," Eliza said with a sigh before she got up and then went to Rita and Rose. She hugged them and then turned to her mother who was coming over with her clothes. She dressed herself while Beckett was watching and then said, "Did you have good dreams last night Mommy?"

"I did," Beckett said before she turned at the knock on the door. "Julia?"

"It's me," the girl said through the slightly open door. When her mother called her in Julia slipped through and closed the door behind her. "It looks stormy out there Mom, did Dad say anything about it snowing today?"

"No, we were busy getting ready for the day," Beckett said, taking the brush Eliza had brought out to her. "You can go downstairs if you want."

"No, I'm okay staying with you," Julia replied with a smile. She then grew serious and asked, "Does he need help?"

"No," Beckett said shortly as she was brushing Eliza's hair. She left it down and then took the headband that the little girl was holding and had her turn around. "Okay, I'm only going get your sister ready-" she stared to say to the two.

"We'll go with you Mom," Julia said.

"Yeah, we want to see Josa," Eliza added hurriedly.

"Okay, come on," Beckett said with a smile. She opened the door and saw her father and mother in law there already and she smiled as the two turned to them immediately. After they'd said good morning to each other and she said, "Rick's getting breakfast ready; I'm going to get Josie ready."

"We'll join Richard," Martha said. "I'm sure he'll want some company."

Beckett wasn't surprised when Eliza looked torn and she told the little girl, "You can go if you want to."

"Kay, tell Josa that I'll see her tomorrow morning," Eliza said before she rushed over to Jim and took his hand.

"Why didn't you want to go?" Beckett asked Julia as they walked into the baby's room.

"Someone needs to make sure you're walking okay," the girl replied. She smiled when her mother glanced back at her and said, "I noticed, I'm really glad you're okay."

"I just hope the limp I do have won't make Brad sent me home," Beckett commented before she looked into the crib at Josie who was sitting up. "Good morning sweetie," she told her. "I hope you weren't too cold doing that," she said, picking her up.

"Do you need any help Mom?" Julia asked.

"Grab me one of her sweaters and a pair of her jeans from the closet," Beckett replied.

"Sure," Julia said, knowing that her mother was going to change her baby sister's diaper. She hurried to get the clothes and went back to the changing table, smiling at Josie as she was laughing before saying, "Bababa." "She doesn't mind waking up," she told their mother.

"No but give her some time and she'll be just like you and Eliza," Beckett told her, getting the diaper set. "Hold her, I'll be back," she then said, going over to the bathroom.

"It's cold," Julia said, holding her sister's hands with her own. "So that's why Mom wants you to wear the sweater. I hope you like the one I picked out for you, it's your green one with the stripes in that cream kind of color. It reminds me of Christmas and there's only ten days left!"

Beckett smiled, as she could hear the conversation from the bathroom, at Josie's cry of laughter before she told them, "Yes but we have a lot we need to do before that."

"She's right," Julia said, letting go of her sister but staying next to the table to talk to her. "Mom and Dad have a case and Lizzy and I have school. But at the end of the week we'll…"

"What?" Beckett asked as she put the sweater on the baby last.

"It's going to be her first time at White Mount," Julia told her mother.

"We thought of that too," Beckett said with a nod, smiling at her. "And it won't be the last."

"Good, she should get to swim and ride the horses they have too," Julia replied. "She's ready?"

"She is," Beckett said as they were going to the bathroom. She quickly combed the baby's hair and once she was done, they went out to the hallway and down the stairs.

"Hey, good morning Josie," Castle said, smiling at the baby as his wife brought her over to him. He shared a kiss with her before sharing another with Beckett and he said, "It's almost ready."

"How much did you make?" Julia asked in surprise looking at the island.

"It's not that much oatmeal," Castle said. "Just enough for a small bowl each," he replied as he'd made eggs and sausages as well. "Better get the table set or else we're eating with our hands." He watched the girls hurry to get the plates and was about to ask his wife if she was going to feed Josie when his mother stepped up and was taking the baby while she spoke.

"I'll take care of her," Martha commented. "You two can get everything ready for the girls."

Smiling Beckett nodded and then went around the island to start helping her husband, making the orange juice that he'd set oranges aside for. Taking the pitcher she'd filled to the table she started to pour the juice in the glasses that the girls had set out before she said, "Is it ready?"

"Yeah," Castle said, slightly absently as he was ladling out the oatmeal into the bowls on the table.

"Sit girls," Beckett said, seeing they were standing with Martha and watching Josie drinking from her bottle. "Or else we'll be late."

When they were all sitting around the table and eating, Castle's mother was burping the baby before she set her into her highchair with some toys in between her son and daughter in law. "When will you two be going to work?" she asked them as she went back to her food.

"We're waiting for Brad to call," Beckett said. "So we'll come back home with you."

"Should we write at all?" Castle asked his wife.

"I don't know," Beckett replied as they had been planning to do so a little that week before they left for England. "I think I'd rather stay with Josie."

Nodding his head, Castle then turned his attention to Eliza as she was asking for more sugar for her oatmeal. "You have enough sweetheart," he told her. He wasn't surprised when the little girl was frowning, and he said firmly, "It's enough, just stir more okay?"

"You have to stir it as much as you can," Julia commented. "Or else it just sits on the top."

"Elizabeth," Beckett said sternly as the girl stuck her tongue out at her big sister and sat back with her arms crossed over her chest. "Keep eating, you have to go to school."

Looking at her family, Eliza could feel her chin wobbling as she was near tears before her gaze settled on her grandfather. She jumped up and ran to him, wrapping her arms around his neck.

"Honey," Jim said, rubbing her back and looking over at his daughter. When she nodded at him, he said, "Why don't you bring your plate and bowl over here and eat with me?"

"Okay," Eliza said before she turned to find her father was bringing over her things. "Thank you, Daddy," she said shyly.

Kissing the top of her head Castle said, "I just don't want you to get sick at school."

"How will I get sick?" Eliza asked in surprise as she sat on her father's lap.

"If you eat too much sugar," Castle said. "What about your sister?"

Eliza was confused before she realized what her father meant, and she said to Julia, "I'm sorry Jules."

"That's okay," she replied with a smile. "I was just telling you the best thing to do with the sugar."

"Oh… okay," Eliza replied.

The rest of the meal passed without incident and Jim and Martha let their son and daughter get their girls ready to go to the school.

"Could we walk or are we gonna go in the cars?" Eliza asked.

Looking out the window to the left of the door, Castle studied the sky and then said to his wife, "I think we could walk. I'm just not sure about Josie."

"Let me go out onto the patio," Beckett replied before she slipped out the door. She hadn't put on her coat yet and she looked around the front yard before she went back inside. "She needs to stay if we walk," she said, looking at the girls to let them know that they needed to decide.

"Well…" Eliza said, looking at her big sister.

"We want to walk," Julia said, looking at Josie. "We'll walk another morning with you Josa, we promise," she said, smiling when the baby began to smile at everyone looking at her.

"Alright, let me take her," Beckett said. "You can get your things on and no complaining about bundling tight; you need to if we're walking out there today." When the girls turned their attention to their things she smiled and started to head to the kitchen to warn her father and mother in law that someone needed to stay with Josie. She paused when she saw the two were walking down the hall to them and she said, "The girls want to walk to school."

"Is it cold?" Martha asked.

"For her," Beckett replied.

"I'll stay, I didn't really want to walk anyway," Martha said, looking at the two oldest girls. She smiled when they ran over to her the best they could, and she hugged them tightly before telling them, "I'll see you for sure after school for your dance class. Have a good day girls."

"We will," Julia said.

"Yeah, you too Gram," Eliza said.

"Here," Martha said, taking the baby from Beckett. "We'll be in the family room."

"Leave _Sesame Street_, we'll watch it with her today," Castle told his mother as he was helping his wife put on her coat.

After they were ready, the five left the house and stepped outside the wall to the sidewalk. They set off then, not waiting for the Fosters as Beckett had already gotten a text from Rebecca that she wanted to drive Mari to school. Since the wind had picked up a bit there wasn't much talking, only walking rapidly towards the school so they could keep warm.

"Are you okay?" Castle asked, walking hand in hand with Eliza to make sure she kept walking.

"Yeah, are you?" the little girl asked.

"I am," Castle said swiftly before they crossed the street in front of the school. He wondered if Julia was going to say a brief goodbye to them so she could head to the middle school building, but she walked with them inside the elementary school one.

"Have a great day sweetie," Beckett told the girl once they were standing inside the lobby.

"Thanks, I hope I see you after lunch Lizzy," Julia told her sister.

"Me too," Eliza said, smiling widely at her. They embraced, and she asked, "Do I meet you in the quad?"

"No, this time I'll come get you here," Julia said. "We'll go with Mari."

"Okay," Eliza replied, nodding seriously.

Hugging his granddaughter Jim said, "Have a great day, we're looking forward already to seeing your class later."

"Good, we can't wait to see you later," Julia replied. She turned to her parents and hugged them tightly before she said, "I'll pay attention and have fun."

"I'm glad to hear that," Castle said laughingly. He squeezed her shoulder and said, "We'll do our best to get to your class."

"And I'll be careful," Beckett said when their second oldest turned to her.

"Good, see you!" Julia said, putting her scarf over her mouth again. She stepped out and then hurried out the door, turning to see that her family had walked away from the lobby. Turning her attention to the middle school building she walked into the wind, trying to go as fast as she could without running. Slipping inside with some other kids, she went over to her French classroom, finding her dance partner and Ava talking at the side of the room where they all sat in a group. "Morning," she said, smiling as the two turned to her immediately. As they were greeting her, she wasn't surprised they were asking her about the homework they had for that class and she was relieved that she would have Study Hall last so she could do their homework. Shaking her thoughts from her parents; and spending time with them after they were all home; she got her textbook and homework out to be ready once the bell rang.

* * *

"Oh, watch out," Castle was saying to Josie as he held her above him. "You might run into some birds." He playfully brought her down to him and kissed her cheek before he tossed her above him slightly. He smiled when she laughed and then kissed her cheek before he looked at his wife who was watching him. "What?" he asked.

"You're very sweet with her," Beckett commented. She smiled as Josie was trying to grab her father's nose and she said, "It's cute to watch but she's distracting you."

"She is," Castle replied. "What do you want to do?"

"Sit with me," Beckett said simply. She tried not to laugh when her husband rushed to join her on the couch and she said, "Calm down love, I was only going to ask if I should contact Brad."

"Sure," Castle said.

"I don't want to leave her yet," Beckett told him. "But I want to check in with a text."

"Oh, sure," Castle said with a nod. He smiled when his wife kissed his cheek and he watched her text on her phone before he had to turn his attention to the baby as she was making a noise.

"They're looking at a few more names," Beckett said to her husband once she had received a message from the chief. "Do you want me to tell him about your idea?"

"Go ahead," Castle replied with a nod, knowing she was asking that as it didn't seem there was anything to the names at the school. He wasn't surprised at her taking a while to type out the message and he said when a few minutes later there was a response, "He's going to tell me I'm crazy."

"No," Beckett said with a smile, looking up at her husband. She then grew serious and told him, "He said that your idea is what we're going to need to work on."

"What about Walther?" Castle asked. "Remember Vanchev said they were together when she picked up those pendants."

"We'll ask him because he won't have talked to her until after we left him," Beckett replied. When her husband nodded, she then said, "He wants us to meet him over at the cabin."

"I figured," Castle said with a nod. He kissed Josie's cheek before he said, "We'll be back as soon as we can sweetie."

"Be good for your grandparents," Beckett said, kissing the baby herself. She took her, and they walked down the hall to the family room where their parents were.

"You're leaving?" Martha asked, looking up from her book as she heard them stepping into the room.

"Yeah, Brad's ready for us," Beckett replied. She handed Josie to her mother in law and said, "Give her baby food for lunch and if she's hungry after her nap a bottle."

"Of course," Martha said, kissing Josie's temple. "Stay warm."

Nodding, Beckett said, "We'll let you know when we're on our way home."

"And we'll figure out dinner again," Castle told them. "Unless we're late."

After they'd said goodbye to their parents and daughter, Beckett walked with her husband into the entry where their things were and she said, "You have something in mind."

"I do," Castle said, nodding his head. "I figured pizza."

"It's going to snow?" Beckett asked after they had their coats on and were walking into the garage.

"Yeah," Castle said. "I'm not sure when exactly but it likely will."

"Okay, but we need to be sure everything's ready," Beckett said. "And that Alexis and Louis will be okay…" she began before trailing off.

"Should we ask them to come over?" Castle said as he knew what she was thinking.

"Yes, but don't press them on it," Beckett said. "They're grown, they can make the decision themselves. And to be honest it might be warmer at the townhouse than here."

"I'll call her at her lunch," Castle said, as she was right. "And make sure that she's ready; they're ready."

Beckett nodded letting him drive before they were leaving the house and heading out to Pool Road. She wasn't surprised to find the chief already there with a few other officers and she said when they were outside, "You're all going to search?"

"Well, I figured that we don't have much of anything with the names," Brad said. "And we really need to get something. I don't know if we'd honestly find a gun or bullet but…" he said before he gestured to the metal detectors that he and a few officers were holding. "Pair up," he said to the six officers with him. "One with a detector. If you get something, call it in and I'll head out there with Castle and Beckett. Go to the nearest street in the direction I told you to go in and if we don't find anything call me and we'll regroup here at the cabin."

When the other officers were walking away, Castle said, "So nothing with all the names?"

"We weren't finished with them," Brad told the pair as he started walking ahead of them, sweeping the detector in front of him. "But what we had there wasn't anything but the usual DUIs, parking tickets, speeding tickets. I wasn't able to talk to Walther; her mother said she was sick, so I need to eventually head out there to the safe house and speak with her in person."

"Sick how?" Beckett asked.

"She's pregnant," Brad said. He felt Castle grabbing his arm from behind and he said, "They didn't tell me, I could hear her in the background before her mother hung up on me. She was throwing up."

"So… Constable's?" Castle asked.

"That…" Brad began before he trailed off and looked at Beckett behind him.

"I'll talk to her," she said, rolling her eyes.

"I'm not being sexist-" Brad said as he stopped and turned to her.

"Don't worry," Beckett said, pushing his metal detector away as it was reacting to the zippers on her boots. "I know you're not but it's going to be tough getting an answer from her."

"You don't think she'd talk to you? Or she wouldn't answer you as it would be a personal question?' Castle asked.

"The second," Brad said. He glanced at Beckett and smiled saying, "A guess." He looked around where they were and then said, "I really should have thought this over."

"You're not warm?" Castle said to his friend as he was wearing his longer police coat.

"Yes, but tromping around in the snow isn't my idea of fun," Brad said. "Don't say anything," he said as his friend was opening his mouth to respond to that.

Castle shrugged, and they were soon approaching a street before the radio underneath the chief's coat was coming to life.

"What is it Wade?" Brad asked.

"Got a casing here sir," the officer replied. "I haven't touched it, but it looks like a .380."

"We're on our way," Brad replied.

"What about the others?" Beckett said as they were starting to head over to where Wade and Bernier were.

"They'll continue," Brad said. "Though this might be all we find." When they'd reached his officers, he looked to where they were pointing, at a hollow hole they'd obviously dug. He studied the shell casing as he knelt next to it and he said, "Alright, hold this for me?" to Castle, handing him and evidence bag. He took a pen inside his coat and he then got the shell casing on the end before dropping both items into the bag. "You're close to the street," he then told the two. "Head out to there though I think you've found our best evidence. Then can you head to where we were going to be?"

"Where are we going?" Beckett asked.

"To the street itself," Brad replied. He handed the detector he was holding to Bernier and then said to the two who followed him to the street, "There wasn't any mention of a car driving suspiciously and it's been searched but…"

"One final look to be sure?" Castle asked. He wasn't surprised when his friend merely nodded, and they were stepping from the curb to the asphalt. "How do you want to do this?"

"Bernier and Rice went west, I had them walk east a bit but CSU was finishing and then had to go to them to close everything up," Brad replied. "So we walk for a minute or two down the way and then back."

Castle and Beckett were looking down at the street once they were walking in a line with the chief, stopping when the three other pairs were calling in to his walkie-talkie that they'd finished and hadn't found anything else. They were nearly at the end of their walk when they stopped at tire marks.

"Well," Brad said first as they looked at them.

"I don't know," Beckett said first. "Even though it's a rarely used street it still could be recent." She looked over at her husband and asked, "Castle?"

"No… I thought I saw something in the gutter there," he replied.

"Let me," Brad said, stopping him before he could walk over to it. He paused for a moment when he saw what his friend had and continued before he knelt. "It's a gun," he replied, reaching into his coat and putting on his gloves. He grabbed the gun and then said, "It's new, shoots a .380."

"They were heading over to Southampton," Castle commented.

"It would seem like that but after they reach the end of Gloucester we're on right now they could have gone to the east," Brad pointed out. "Can you…?"

"At least you didn't ask my wife to do this first," Castle replied as he was reaching into the pocket inside the coat. He got an evidence bag and held it so the chief could get the weapon inside of it.

"Okay, good eye Castle and we need to get going back to the cabin," Brad said. "I'll let them take this and we'll head out to see Walther."

"Did you find something chief?" Raul asked as the three joined them in front of the building.

"Yeah, Castle spotted this in the gutter heading east," Brad replied, showing them the bag. "Bernier, Wade, take this in and have the lab start looking at it. Raul, Hall I'd like you two to go to the end of Gloucester Avenue here and walk to the gutter that's about 500 yards from the end. It's a lot but after you finish you can go to the station and stay there. And you two, McNeil and Elliot, head out on patrol. Thank you all for doing this as it was freezing and head out for an hour lunch please; a full hour after you all had to do this."

When the officers were leaving Beckett said, "Why wouldn't they take the full hour in the first place?"

"Yeah," Brad said, shaking his head. "They want to have longer breaks later which I don't blame them for, but I need them to stick with it today, especially after walking around in the cold."

"And us?" Castle asked.

Shaking his head Brad said, "The safe house will be warm. Follow me."

"We will," Beckett assured him before looking at her husband. She smiled when he nodded, and they went to their car while the chief was going to his squad car. He was driving again, and she said, "I know you're thinking about would they discard the gun."

"A red herring," Castle commented. "And I know you think the same so don't try to act otherwise." He glanced at her and wasn't surprised when she was giving him a look before he said, "But at least whoever owns the gun could help us find the person who discarded it."

"Maybe," Beckett replied. "We'll have to wait for the lab to look it over."

"How're you going to talk to Walther?" Castle said after they were silent for a while.

"I'll have to see how she is first," Beckett said. "Emotionally."

"No, I figured," Castle said hurriedly.

"I wonder what you guys are going to do," Beckett then said as they were driving through the main part of the city and she glanced at the people walking near the downtown area.

"I've been thinking that too… maybe I'll look around…?" Castle said. He smiled when his wife laughed briefly, and he turned his attention back to the road as Brad was turning down a residential street. When he stopped in front of one, he did the same and said to his wife, "An actual house?"

"I guess so," Beckett replied. They got out together and walked to the gate in front of the home where Brad was waiting for them.

"We'll be talking with Walther's parents," the chief said to Castle. "The others will be in their rooms they're staying at."

"What if they ask how much longer they need to stay?" Beckett asked, knowing her husband was wondering that.

"Just say until we can secure their safety," Brad replied. They walked up to the house then and when they were at the door, he knocked on it before an officer opened the door.

"Chief," the man said, looking at the two behind him.

"These are my consultants," Brad said. "Guys this is Officer Kinnaird, he's from the Water Mill substation. Are the Walthers where I asked them to be?"

"Yes," Kinnaird replied. "The daughter is in the room they have, and her parents are downstairs in the living room."

"Okay, Ms. Beckett is going to talk to the daughter and I'll be with Mr. Castle in the living room," Brad said. "Take her to the bedroom where Miss Walther is."

Beckett smiled briefly at her husband before the officer was leading her upstairs to the bedrooms and down the hall until the middle.

"Miss Walther, the consultant from the police is here to speak with you," Kinnaird said. There was no response and he turned saying, "She's been sick."

"I know, let me head inside," Beckett said. When the officer nodded and then stepped away slightly, she turned to the door and knocked herself. "Miss Walther, my name is Kate Beckett," she said, waiting for a reply. When there wasn't any, she opened the door carefully and looked inside before she saw that a young woman was sitting on the edge of one of two beds, looking at a wall. She stepped into the room and closed the door behind her, about to speak when the young woman was doing so before her.

"You're… you're one of the writers that lives in town," Walther said.

"I am," Beckett replied. She grabbed a chair that was against the wall and took off her coat saying, "Is it alright to set this here?" When the young woman nodded, she laid her coat onto the dresser and went to sit in the chair. "Are you okay?" she asked once she was settled.

"I guess… I'm not throwing up which is good," Walther said before she sighed. "But I'm exhausted." She looked at Beckett and said, "You've had kids, right?"

"I have," she replied with a nod, letting the subject focus on that instead of going to the case yet.

"It's worth this right? I mean… I know I'm not done with school just yet, but I've always wanted kids," Walther replied as she started embracing herself.

"It is," Beckett replied. "If you've wanted children then you'll be happy once you have the baby. And I'm guessing that you're concerned about giving birth?" she wasn't surprised when the young woman nodded her head and she then asked, "What about your mother?"

"I love her, but she's been telling me horror stories about giving birth to me," Walther replied. "I wanted to ask someone else."

"It's a process but once you have the baby in your arms, you'll find it was worth it," Beckett said.

Smiling for a moment Walther said, "That would make sense… you have a couple." She looked out the window by them and she sighed before saying, "I just hope everything will be okay."

"Then is it okay for me to ask about Victor Constable?" Beckett asked, watching the young woman rubbing her abdomen.

"Yeah, but I did tell the Chief everything about him," Walther replied.

"You did," Beckett said reassuringly. "But we learned that you were with him when you picked up the pendants that you and the other five students at the school here are wearing."

Reaching up to the cartouche amulet around her neck, Walther said, "I was with him. And I'm guessing that was the guy who made these that told you about the fact that we were arguing?" At Beckett's nod she sighed and then said, "He was going to pay me for it. That's why we were arguing, he had joined our little group to give it some validity because Professor Everhart is…"

"Go ahead, I've met him," Beckett said. "And I wouldn't tell the school what you say."

"He's a douche, he's been trying to get everyone to Hofstra that he can because I guess he hates Stony Brook. But no one except for the group from his classes were going for it," Walther said. "Also, I think he hates Professor Carter."

"Any idea why?" Beckett asked, having a feeling that that was the case already.


	13. Time For Jumpin' Overboard (Part 2)

"I guess that he hated the way Professor Carter's kind of famous for being related to Howard Carter," Walther said after thinking that over for a moment. "And that everyone loves his class while a lot of people will drop Professor Everhart's after a few weeks."

"Do you think Everhart would do anything to anyone?" Beckett asked.

"No, he's weak, I've heard him talk to his group and it's always in the shadows," Walther said. "He's a coward."

"Okay," Beckett said. "I'm going to need to ask you a question that's very personal now; you have no obligation to answer but it might help our investigation into the murder and your safety along with your fellow students."

"Who the baby's father is?" Walther asked with a weak smile that didn't last long. When the writer nodded, she breathed out and said, "I'm so stupid… it's not Victor, but he knew I was pregnant first." She saw the surprised expression on Beckett's face and was quick to explain saying, "He listened to a meeting of our club and asked to join. He walked me to my car after to ask me some questions about Professor Everhart and I nearly fainted. I don't know how he guessed but he did, and he asked me if I'd been raped or anything first off once he asked if I was pregnant. I told him that it had been consensual, but the baby's father and I are a little worried about being together publicly."

"Is the father a professor?" Beckett asked.

"He's going to become one soon," Walther replied. "He's going to take Professor Everhart's place he just found out; Garrett Nevin."

"So he never was your teacher?" Beckett asked, recalling the name that Brad had found out the day before.

"No, my father works at the law firm his father founded," Walther said. "We met at the company picnic they had in August and we've been meeting clandestinely because we have no idea if his father would be okay with his son being with a daughter of one of the lawyers that works for him." She then straightened up and said, "He's not here, he couldn't be the killer. He's in Glasgow to celebrate the holidays with family and he's been there since last Tuesday," relived when Beckett nodded.

"We know, we've looked into everyone from the school and that includes Professor Nevin," Beckett said. "But is he aware of the baby?"

"I told him after Victor guessed," Walther said. "I was afraid that he wouldn't want the baby but he's ecstatic," she added, smiling wistfully. "He proposed to me last Monday," she then whispered. When the writer didn't say anything, she looked up and saw that Beckett was looking at her questioningly. "I said yes but… he needs to tell his parents."

"Is their response going to influence your marriage?" Beckett asked.

"Garry said no… I don't know," Walther said with a sigh. "I'm hoping they won't mind. I'm going to get my doctorate and start teaching next school year when Professor Zilberstein retires from his Archaeology I class."

"When is the baby due?" Beckett asked.

"In the middle of July," Walther replied. "I should be able to start teaching once the term starts but… I'll see."

"I need to ask another personal question," Beckett told her. "Are you fully sure that Nevin is the father?"

"I was just with him," Walther answered, nodding her head. "Really, how long are we going to stay here?"

"We need to be sure of your safety," Beckett said. "Was there anything about Victor that stood out to you?" she asked the young woman. "In the last few weeks?"

"He seemed a little… well actually just him going over to our group's meeting was weird," Walther said after thinking about that for a moment. "He never really would have done that and when I asked him why he was with us he said he hated Everhart for hating Professor Carter and wanted to help us with him in any way he could." She let out a sigh and said, "I wish he was alive; he was a great guy."

Beckett didn't say anything at first as the young woman was crying silently in front of her. "I'm sorry," she then said.

"He was quiet but… he was a good teacher since he helped Professor Carter out sometimes," Walther said. "I don't know who would kill him; I didn't know him well. Maybe Professor Everhart."

"We're looking into him," Beckett said simply. She then said, "If there's anything else you can remember, call Chief Davis and speak with him," as she stood up and got one of Brad's cards she had. "And I hope everything will work out with you and Professor Nevin; congratulations to you both."

"Thank you," Walther said with a nod.

Getting her coat, Beckett walked out of the room and let the officer lead her down to the living room though when they got to the entry, she found her husband and Brad there already.

Stepping outside while they waited for Brad to speak with the officers there, Castle asked, "How's she doing?"

"She's okay, I'll explain at the station," Beckett told him.

"Of course," Castle said before they turned to the front door to wait for the chief to join them.

* * *

"I forgot to say," Brad said as he walked into the office. "I'm relieved that you're okay."

"Thanks, I'm not in any pain if you're going to ask," Beckett replied. "Just a slight twinge."

"What do you think?" Castle asked.

"I do believe Walther," Brad said, knowing he was asking about what Beckett had told him. "Professor Carter says Constable did hate Everhart because of his hatred of Carter himself; they were good friends."

"You've looked at everyone in the _Sans-Culotte_ Club," Castle said.

"And everyone's cleared from there and the _Bonhomme_ Club," Beckett said. "But what if there were some people that weren't exactly members of the club, but they went to meetings?"

"Not possible," Brad said. "I talked with the FBI and we have a full list here," he told them, pointing to the paper on the murder board that had the list of students they'd gotten in the first place.

"So we're waiting for the gun and bullet?" Castle asked.

"We are," Brad replied. "I need to fill out some paperwork so… head out if you'd like and get something to drink. Or whatever."

Beckett grabbed her husband's arm and squeezed it before he could say anything to the chief's absent tone. She led him over to the breakroom and told him, "I know you're getting frustrated, but we'll find something."

"We've looked at absolutely everything," Castle said. "From Constable and everyone in the two clubs."

Nodding Beckett told him, "I'm not really sure where Brad will go if there's nothing from the gun."

"I think look way back in Constable's life," Castle said slowly. "Try to see if there's someone at school or… what about Egypt."

"He did talk with the two the Carters spoke with, but they said Constable never had any trouble with anyone while he was there," Beckett answered. "We'll have to wait."

Castle gave his wife a brief nod before he turned his attention to making them some tea and he said, "What's on your mind."

Smiling at her husband figuring that out, Beckett said, "You told me a number of memories yesterday, but you missed out on a decade."

"Not really a decade," Castle was quick to say as he knew what she was talking about. "Just three years until 1910."

"Still," Beckett replied easily.

"Okay," Castle said slowly. "Then I have one that's coming to me now," he replied.

"Tell me, I'm sure we have time," Beckett urged him.

Castle smiled before he said, "It was the year after the earthquake, 1907, a Sunday." He thought for a moment and then said, "The sixth of January. We were taking down the decorations we'd had in the new house we had, and you and I were putting away the ornaments on the tree that we could reach."

"We had to be very careful with the spheres," Beckett said softly, taking the mug of tea her husband was giving to her.

"We did," Castle replied with a smile. When he was sitting at the table with his wife he said, to her gesture for him to continue, "We were in the living room and walking around together for a little before I noticed you kept looking at me."

* * *

_"Have I got something on my face?" Rick asked the little girl._

_ "No," Kate said. They took down a few more ornaments before she said, "You're not about to leave, are you?"_

_ "No," Rick said firmly. "I don't have anywhere to go, plus your da and ma are awfully nice."_

_ "They think you are too," Kate said. "So do Junior and Rosie." She felt her cheeks growing hot before she said, "And me."_

_ "You all are too," Rick said, smiling at her. After she smiled back, they continued around and said, "I never had a tree before, in the house and so fancy."_

_ "We just started," Kate replied. "Ma wanted to try though the Queen does that."_

_ "What queen?" Rick asked in confusion as they were walking again._

_ "Of England," Kate said. "But Da said that they had trees in Germany first."_

_ Rick, not sure what he could say to that, merely nodded before they grabbed the last few ornaments and they were going to the window in the room that looked down on the street. "I wish we could go out to the park," he said as they were studying the rain._

_ "Me too," Kate said. "When's your birthday?"_

_ "Soon, and then I'll be eight," Rick said happily._

_ "And I'll be seven when I have mine," Kate said. "Rosie too."_

_ "Hey, did you finish?" Junior said, walking into the room with Rose close behind him._

_ "Yeah, now what do we do?" Rick asked._

_ "What a lousy day," Rose said as she was looking out the window herself._

_ "We could try to play stickball," Junior said._

_ Making a quick sound Rick shook his head and said, "If we broke something your ma would make us go to different rooms and read; no more playing."_

_ "I wish Da was here," Rose said._

_ "He'll come back soon," Johanna said, walking into the room then. She smiled at the children and told them, "But for now we should play some games."_

_ "Like what?" Junior asked._

_ "Come, we'll play in two groups," Johanna replied. "Boys against the girls?"_

_ "Sure," Junior said immediately._

_ "We'll win," Rose said, smiling at her brother._

_ "Now, now Rosie," Johanna said, sitting on a chair after making sure her skirt wasn't in the way. "You must be gracious with the boys."_

_ "I will Ma," Rose replied._

_ "What will we play Ma?" Kate then asked._

_ "Why not the verb guessin' game you played in school?" Johanna suggested._

_ "Oh… do we have to?" Junior asked._

_ "Just for now, we'll play somethin' after," Johanna replied. "You know how to play already so boys, go on and pick the verb the girls need to guess."_

_ Stepping into the entry, Rick and Junior spoke for a moment to debate if they should try a word that would be too hard for the girls. But they quickly discarded that idea knowing that the latter's mother was going to be mad they did. They finally settled on a word and went back into the room before the girls were watching them._

_ Seeing the two pretending to throw an invisible ball at each other, Kate looked at her sister in confusion as they didn't know what would rhyme with the verb throw. Studying the two again, she realized that her brother was pretending to drop the 'ball' and she realized it was miss. She shut her eyes tightly thinking of what rhymed with that before she cried, "Kiss!"_

_ "Kiss?" Rose said when the boys had nodded that her twin was right. "Why did you think of that one?"_

_ "It was the easiest one," Junior said with a shrug._

_ When the girls headed out to the entry Rick said, "Is this all we're going to play?"_

_ "No, we'll play the candle game," Johanna said. She wasn't surprised when the two boys looked eager and she said, "After we finish their turn."_

_ The two girls were coming into the room and they were soon pretending to dig something and place an imaginary object on the floor. The two boys immediately guessed carry, and Johanna was quick to finish the game before the girls complained about how it was unfair since they were older._

_ "Ma, Myrtle says that they play this game with the candle lit," Rose said as she was holding a candle that her mother had given her._

_ "And risk you gettin' hurt? I should think not," Johanna replied firmly. "Now no throwin' it at anyone just as the music is about to stop." She wound up the Victrola and set the needle down on the record, watching as the four children were passing the candle around quickly. She let them do that for a while before she took the needle off and laughed with the others when Rose was left holding it._

_ "It'll be hard for two people to pass the candle Ma," Junior said._

_ "You're just saying that 'cause you think I'll lose," Kate said teasingly to her brother._

_ "We'll soon find out," Johanna said to get their attention to the game. She played the music again and watched the three before she took the needle off, smiling as Junior was the one holding the candle. She was relieved when her son went over to Rose, wrapping his arm around her shoulder as they watched Rick and Kate passing the candle back and forth between the two of them._

_ "Oh," Rick said, looking down at the candle he had ended up with. He staggered back slightly when Kate threw her arms around him and he said, "You did a good job."_

_ "You did too," Kate replied with a smile. She turned to her mother and asked, "Can we play it again?"_

_ "With you Ma?" Rose added quickly._

_ "I'd better stay with the Victrola," Johanna said with a smile at them. "If anything happened to it your da-"_

_ The sound of the front door unlocking stopped the woman from speaking before a voice called out, "Where's my family?"_

_ "Da!" the three children said before they raced out to greet Jim._

_ "Hold on, hold on," he said quickly as he was taking off his coat. "I'm soaked through to the bone; you'll have to let me change."_

_ "Yes, let your da change so he won't catch his death of cold," Johanna said, hurrying to take her husband's coat, hat and gloves. "I'll have these dry by the end of the day."_

_ "Thank you _grá_," Jim told his wife with a smile. He then turned to the kids and said, "I'll have on dry clothes in a jiffy and join you back here."_

_ "What do we do now?" Rose asked._

_ "Come in here children," Johanna called to them from the living room. She smiled at the four when they came in and she said, "We'll wait for your da to come and then listen to our music."_

_ "What about the tree Ma?" Junior asked._

_ "We'll get it another day," Johanna said. "Maybe tomorrow."_

_ "Will it ever stop raining?" Rose said, looking out the window again with her siblings and Rick._

_ "It will, this is how it is in the winter," Johanna told all four as she got a blanket for her husband. "And we're lucky there's no snow."_

_ "Snow! At least we could play in snow," Rick said._

_ "Yeah… but it'd be a lot colder," Junior said._

_ Rick nodded before they heard footsteps down the stairs and the other three were going over to the doorway to meet their father. He felt awkward; as he usually did; watching the kids hugging Jim and talking eagerly to him before he realized that Johanna was walking to him. He turned to the window, not sure what she would say to him before she was speaking to him as she placed her hand on his shoulder._

_ "Are you alright?" Johanna asked when the boy turned to her._

_ Nodding his head once Rick said, "I just wanted to see the rain."_

_ "Come on," Johanna told him. "Jim said he has a story for us, all of us."_

_ Rick allowed himself to be led over to the armchair where the man was sitting with Rose on his knee while Kate was standing on his other side with her father's arm around her. He smiled at the older twin when she did so to him, and he sat next to Junior as Jim began telling them a story he made up about a sea serpent he'd seen while in the new club that had just been finished on Ocean Beach._

* * *

"Eventually I lost that awkwardness," Castle said as he stopped there. "But I never felt like I was an actual family member."

"I think my parents knew you might end up with me or Skye," Beckett said absently. She then smiled and said, "I wonder if they might have hoped."

Castle was about to say that wasn't likely when he paused and said, "That actually makes sense if you think about it. But I doubt they started out thinking that."

"Of course not," Beckett replied. "They likely didn't make you a second son because you didn't want to be when you first met us. But as you grew older they saw how you were and approved of you. Just like my dad does now."

"And your mom did then," Castle said gently. When his wife nodded, he reached her hand and squeezed it before telling her in Irish, "_I wish I could do better than that_."

"_It's alright_," Beckett said in the same language. They squeezed each other's hands before they let go of one another she said, "She would now you know that right."

"Yeah… even your grandmother does," Castle said. "I wonder," he then added before his wife could say anything. "Why I've never asked Julia before."

"Don't," Beckett said firmly. "She doesn't need to-"

"Kate," Castle said, trying not to sound too stern though he couldn't help it. "It's something that she does. I won't ask her but don't make her try to suppress what she can do."

Looking at the mug in front of her, Beckett took a moment before she told her husband, "I can't do that." She let out a sigh and said, "Should I apologize for continuing to do this?"

"No, it's understandable," Castle replied. "I'm just glad you're not really stopping her now."

"I said I can't because I mean that; how do you control that in someone else?" Beckett said. She looked to her left out the windows and saw that Brad was coming over to them before she asked, "Anything?"

"Nothing from the lab if that's what you're wondering," the chief said. "I've contacted Nevin though, he confirms what Walther told you Kate. You might be glad to hear he's told his parents about the engagement; and the baby; and he and Walther will be getting married early next year."

"I am," Beckett said. "He told you though?"

"Apparently Walther e-mailed him that she had spoken to one of the two authors they're fans of," Brad replied.

"That would explain why she knew me," Beckett said. "Even though she was pretending not to."

"Are you getting something to drink?" Castle asked.

"For now, the lab will call me on my cell," Brad replied, watching Beckett get up and excuse herself. He then looked at his friend and said, "I never told you, impressive you could carry her the way you did yesterday."

"Not really," Castle said. "She doesn't weigh that much." He saw the way his friend was looking at him and asked, "What?"

"Back in school you would have gone along with that," Brad said, pointing at him.

"I remember," Castle said. "Not that many years ago I would have gone with that. But she's not really attracted to that kind of mentality, so I've curtailed it." To get the subject off him he then asked, "What about you, because of Lily?"

"I know," Brad replied, sitting at the table across from where Beckett had been. He smiled and said, "We have to work out soon."

Shaking his head, smiling at the same time, Castle said, "We do but I'll be in England soon."

"Then when you get back," Brad said.

Walking into the room as the pair were tapping their mugs together Beckett asked, "What're you guys doing?"

"Waiting," Brad replied easily as he stood up to take his mug to the sink.

"Is this a good sign or bad?" Castle asked his friend. "It seems to be taking a while."

"That could go either way," Brad said before his phone was ringing. He reached into his pocket and answered it saying, "Chief Davis."

Watching him speak on the phone, Castle and Beckett shared a look at his listening before they looked back to find the chief hurrying out of the room. They rushed to follow him into his office where he was hanging up as he went around his desk.

"They were able to raise a number on the gun though it was etched out," Brad explained. "And they sent it to me."

Standing on the other side of the desk, Beckett waited until the chief was leaning back against his chair before she asked, "Whose is it?"

Brad didn't reply, instead he jumped up and went to the doorway, calling out to some of his officers. He then told Castle and Beckett, "It belongs to a student at the school we looked into, Buster Cowden. His address is one of the marinas in town; the one David and Rebecca's yacht is at; he lives on a boat."

"What's his background?" Beckett asked. She wasn't surprised when the chief held his hand up to her before he spoke with Bernier, Hall and Rice. As he told the latter to be ready to contact the Coast Guard, she felt her husband's hand on her arm and quickly shook her head.

"We're going to the boat, he had this weapon, but I have no idea if he's got anything else unregistered, so I want to be careful," Bernier said after telling the other two officers that they would be joining him and Beckett. "Castle, I'm sorry but you'll stay at the building until I give the all clear. Wear your vest though."

"Sure," Castle said as he knew from his friend's tone that he was serious. He followed his wife out to the parking lot once they all had their coats and he drove them while his wife was looking at her phone. "Are you searching him?" he eventually asked.

"I am," Beckett said. "Since Brad didn't have a chance to fill us in on who he is. According to this he's twenty-seven, a Music major with a minor in French. He's written for the school paper about the status of music education in public schools. Oh…"

"What?" Castle asked, knowing she'd stumbled onto something.

"I see why he had that gun; he was mugged when he was in Oyster Bay after a wedding," Beckett said.

"Maybe Constable was the mugger? Or he thought he was the mugger?" Castle suggested.

"I don't think so, when it happened he was in Egypt," Beckett replied.

Pulling into a parking spot at the marina, Castle said, "He could have teleported… or disapparated."

"Don't tell Brad that," Beckett said, shaking her head.

"Hey, you know he's a fan too," Castle replied. He wasn't surprised when his wife just rolled her eyes before they got out of the car and went together to the chief's car so they could get their vests.

"I did know about the mugging," Brad said. "And that gun was fully legal. What I'm wondering about now is scratching off the number and who dumped it on a deserted street near our crime scene."

"Hopefully the boat's here?" Castle asked.

"It is, tied up and Cowden should be there," Brad said. "I contacted the owner, he gave me the location, so I'll take point and knock. Beckett you're behind Hall, Bernier you're behind her."

Watching as the four went over to dock where the boat was, Castle headed up to the owner of the marina, a man he knew since they'd met him going on David and Rebecca's yacht before. "Blake, how're you doing?" he asked, shaking the man's hand.

"Good, what's going on though?" the manager replied.

"We need to talk with the owner of the boat; what do you know about Mr. Cowden?" Castle asked, knowing Brad wanted him to talk to the owner.

"Not much, he's not the only person who lives here on his boat," he replied. "He's quiet, a little jumpy but he did tell me he was mugged. And he had a gun… is that why you're here? He said it was legal because he had to tell me when he moved in but maybe he was lying."

"It's legal," Castle told him before he saw that a man was walking with his wife and Brad. "That's him?" When the marina owner nodded, he thanked him and went over to them before realizing that Cowden was wet.

"I have to get my boat back," the man was telling the chief. "That's my home."

"We'll get Mr. Reuter to track it," Brad was assuring Cowden.

"The boat's gone, he was tied up in the lifeboat of the yacht a few slips down," Beckett told her husband. "He says someone in a ski mask stole his boat a few hours ago."

"The gun?" Castle asked, looking up at the sky then.

"He says he pawned it, he needed extra cash and he felt safer," Beckett replied. "We asked about friends who know about his mugging and he'll give us a list. He works at the arts and crafts store to pay for everything and he has names from there."

"At least we have clues," Castle replied.

"We have the boat," Brad reminded him. "Which we should head out and find now."

"You have a location?" Castle asked.

"Yeah, I got a hold of the Coast Guard and they're going to pick us up," Brad told them.

"Are we all going Chief?" Hall asked.

"I'll take Bernier," Brad said. "I know you don't do well on boats."

"We'll be fine," Beckett said.

"Okay," Brad replied before he pointed to where the Coast Guard's boat was sailing to them. "How far is he out?" he asked to the first officer he met once they boarded.

"About two minutes ahead," the man replied, handing them life vests. "We're going to punch it so hold on."

"Thanks," Brad replied.

Sitting with her husband on the side of the boat, Beckett held on as tightly as she could as they were nearly flying over the water. She didn't have a chance to feel seasick, as they were reaching the boat rapidly. She made sure her gun was ready before she felt her husband grabbing her shoulder.

"We're going to have to climb on," Brad was saying to Bernier and Beckett. "I'll go first and you'll follow Bernier, I want you last Beckett because I can't risk you getting hurt in any way. Got it?" He looked at her when his officer nodded and saw she was leaning over. "What're you doing?" he asked.

"It's on fire," Castle yelled over the engine.

Beckett, having run to the bow of the ship with Brad, withdrew her gun as a figure in black appeared on the deck as smoke was drifting out behind them. They were about to shoot when the figure disappeared, and they were about to jump up onto the deck before there was the sound of a motor and a lifeboat came into view with the figure inside.

"Go after him," Brad yelled to the captain. "And call for the fire on the ship."

Holding onto the side of the boat tightly as the engine roared to life again, Castle helped his wife sit before they were taking off through the waves trying to gain on the tiny boat before their suspect disappeared on the ocean.


	14. Strange But Not A Stranger

Genre: Romance, Family, Humor

Rating: M for sexual situations and language

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters featured on the show Castle, they belong to the creator of the show, ABC and the others who do own them.

A/N #1: I was pleased to read what my reviews thought of the last chapter, so I'll get into my thank yous for that now. TORONTOSUN (Glad to see you thought it was great writing. And I wasn't surprised you like that they get excited when there's a case that comes around, I figured they wouldn't stop being like that, lol) and

Mb (It was nice reading you thought the chapter was a really nice filler. I wasn't too surprised that you loved them waking up from the dream along with dreaming the same ones about each other. And I'm happy to see that you loved their breakfast and have been through that yourself. I wasn't surprised you mentioned the break in the case that it might be the first step into closing the case. You're welcome for the first half! Not a surprised that you noted there are more clues and more questions about who the real murderer and arsonist is. And yep, they did get an actual lead with the gun and then the boat being stolen. Now with your question I think that was a mistake I made, I think I intended from it to be taken a little bit before they called the coast guard so they would have had to go after the stolen boat still so sorry about that. And I was pleased to see that you loved the flashback I had and how Castle felt outside the family and then part of the family as well. I'm really happy that you believe that Beckett's parents in their past life saw that there was a connection between her and Castle to the degree they would be a great love story as you said, and of course in the past and the future too, definitely always! You're welcome for the second half too!).

Thanks so much for the reviews, loved reading what I got and I appreciate the time taken (especially in the summer and with school starting or around the corner too) to write them out and send them my way!

A/N #2: The title of this chapter is a lyric from the song _Burning Down the House_ by the Talking Heads, from their album _Speaking in Tongues_.

Strange But Not A Stranger

Trying to wipe away the spray from the water on his face, Castle looked at his wife to make sure that she was okay before he looked back at the boat ahead of them. They'd been chasing the suspect's boat for some time by then, the smaller boat ending up having a stronger motor than they'd thought. But eventually the other boat arched out towards the open ocean and they followed before they watched it beach on the sand a minute later.

"We can get close to shore, but you'll be in the water," the Coast Guard officer piloting the boat yelled.

"That's fine, Castle stay here," Brad was yelling. They came up to the sand and he jumped off the boat before he ran through the water and up on the sand, Bernier and Beckett following him.

"Kate!" Castle yelled, suddenly recalling his wife's ankle.

"Sir," the other officer said, grabbing his arm.

"She…" Castle said before he looked back to the beach, seeing that she seemed to be alright. He stopped trying to get off the boat and watched with the Coast Guard officers as the three disappeared past some dunes on the sand.

"Police! Freeze!" Brad was yelling to the man as he was getting further from them. He saw there was one car in the parking lot they were approaching and a "Damn it!" flew out of his mouth before they were going to the car.

Before the chief could reach it, the figure got in and was driving away, swerving to avoid the shots that Brad and Beckett aimed for the tires.

"This is Davis," Brad said, getting his walkie-talkie as he stopped running with the two. "I need an APB on a white Kia compact car. It has a New York license plate that begins Reagan-Alpha-five, I was unable to get the rest but it was leaving the beach heading east, made a turn and headed west. Driver is wanted for theft and possible arson." When dispatch was taking that information in, he breathed out and said, "Do you think they got lost?"

"Either that or they were going too fast Chief, lost track of the beach," Bernier said.

"What're you looking at Beckett?" Brad asked since the woman was looking back to the beach. "Wait, you were running," he said in slight anger.

"I'm fine," Beckett said. "There has to be a marker that they had," she said.

"Bull, you're limping," Brad told her as he watched her walking back to the beach. "I'm getting Rick up here-"

"Don't, I'm fine, I just strained my ankle a little," Beckett said. "We need to go on the beach and see if there's anything there that the suspect saw."

"We will," Brad said, motioning to himself and Bernier. "You're getting in the boat and heading back. Go to the station and ice your ankle before you and Castle regroup for the investigation."

Clenching her jaw, Beckett did her best not to reply to that, merely nodding because she knew that the chief was not going to budge about that. She then turned to the beach, seeing that her husband was leaning on the side of the boat, watching them. "Do you see anything?" she called to him.

"Like what?" Castle replied. "Are you okay?" he then asked before his wife could answer him.

"I'm fine," Beckett said, hearing Brad make an annoyed noise in the back of his throat. "Is there any kind of marker, something that makes the beach stand out?"

Studying the beach, though he was worried about his wife, Castle finally shook his head and told her, "Nothing, I think they just knew the beach."

"Okay, we're staying here," Brad said, having been on the radio then. "You're getting in that boat and telling your husband what I said. And don't give me a look," he added as the writer was starting to do that.

Beckett didn't say anything again, knowing the chief was genuinely worried about her. She walked closer to the water, going through it until she was close enough to the boat for her husband to pull her up onto it. "I'm fine," she told him again, speaking firmly. She then told him what Brad had instructed them to do while the chief was talking to the Coast Guard officers. As the boat was going back into the water, she took the blanket her husband had and sat with him, trying to avoid the spray as they were making their way back to the marina where they had started out.

* * *

"I don't feel too bad," Beckett said to her husband as he was gently feeling around her ankle. "I think just walking through the sand pulled it." She wasn't surprised when Castle nodded, and she then said, "And I'm sure Brad feels bad he forgot about it."

"He would, I'd be the same if something happened to Lily," Castle replied, wrapping the ice wrapped in a towel around her. "But I'll talk to him." He looked at her as he sat up straight and then told her, "It's better I do. If I'm not mad at him then he has nothing to be guilty about."

Beckett nodded and then sat back saying, "What do you think?"

"Well… there's a lot to this right now," Castle said. "Why Cowden, why his boat, why a fire? Though I think that last one is obvious; there might be evidence."

"I wish we were talking to Cowden," Beckett said.

"I know, but Hall is doing fine I'm sure," Castle said. He then realized what he'd said, and he turned from the sink where he'd washed his hands and said, "They still want us to work with them."

"I know," Beckett said with a smile at his concern. "But that doesn't mean I really don't want to keep working."

"I'm sure you will soon," Castle replied.

"Oh no," Beckett groaned as she reached into her pocket for her phone when her text alert noise sounded.

"Julia?" Castle asked, watching her as he pulled a chair from the table up next to her.

"Yes," Beckett said with a sigh. "_Mamó said that you were a little hurt. She said and I say that you should rest a little_," she read for her husband. "Well… at least she gave me that little."

"Yeah, what're you going to say?" Castle asked, surprised to see her looking hesitant.

"I want to ask if that Mike kid bothered her at all," Beckett said. "But I wonder if I should." She heard she had another text and looked at it before she read for her husband, "_I forgot, that Mike boy hasn't bothered me but I've passed him in the hall. He saw me but didn't react, going into history_."

"What're you texting?" Castle asked her as she was typing on her phone rapidly.

"_I'm okay and resting right now. Glad that Mike hasn't bothered you, have fun with history. We love you_," Beckett said, sending it shortly after. She then sighed and said, "I really hope he won't bother her."

"Me too," Castle said, scratching his cheek. "But she knows how to take care of herself."

Not saying anything, Beckett looked back down at her phone before she nodded and then said, "Okay, but I'm still asking her."

"I would have been surprised if you weren't going to," Castle said simply. "Want me to ask?"

"Please," Beckett said before he left the breakroom to ask about Brad and the status of the white car. She looked at her phone as the screen lit up and she opened it, seeing it was a picture from Julia. She smiled once she could see it, as her daughter had taken a picture going to her class with Peter. She didn't answer; knowing her daughter had had to wait to send it and her class had begun; waiting for her husband to come back.

"What?" Castle asked in surprise when Beckett was holding her phone out to him. Taking it, he then saw that it was of their daughter, her arm slung around Peter's neck and he said, "Interesting… why is she taking a picture during school though?"

"It's between classes Rick," Beckett said with a smile before she took her phone back; knowing he wasn't serious. "What about the car and Brad?"

"He's coming back with Bernier and Raul," Castle answered, sitting with her again. "The car is… no one has seen it yet but they're looking. And Hall finished speaking with Cowden, he really didn't have much to say. Nothing strange has happened to him before this morning when he was dropped into that lifeboat."

Since her husband hadn't seen the lifeboat Beckett explained, "The boat was being worked on in the water so he was dropped and he told us as we were walking back that water splashed up on him."

"That makes sense," Castle said. "Although why was the lifeboat left overnight?"

"That's what Raul was looking into before he needed to pick me up," Brad said as he walked inside. "Kate-"

"Come here," Castle said after he squeezed his wife's hand. He led the chief outside of the breakroom and began speaking with him in a low voice.

Beckett did her best to listen to the conversation with the two men but couldn't make anything out. When the two came in she said, "Everything okay?"

"It is," Brad replied. "Though no more running around today, please."

"I'll take it easy," Beckett said. "What about the lifeboat though?"

"It was being worked on… but it should have been on deck," Brad answered.

Breathing in Castle said, "Security cameras?"

"There are, the marina owner will send it to me," Brad said with a nod. "But I'm going to remind you guys that the suspect was completely covered." He was about to speak about needing it for evidence still when Beckett was asking about the boat the lifeboat went with.

"Have you looked into the yacht that went with the lifeboat yet?" she said. "Because the likely price of that ship and that lifeboat, the owners wouldn't hire someone who wouldn't know how to work on the boat."

"Also, why did that lifeboat have that kind of motor?" Castle asked.

"I don't think it's a lifeboat," Brad said. "I would guess it's for excursions on shore. And we are looking at the owners, Michael and Diana Barber. They're here in town but they have no connection to anyone at Stony Brook. He was a doctor as he retired and she's a former real estate agent. They're going to come in and I'd like the two of you to speak to them about the boat and the repair company."

"Thanks for allowing me to," Beckett said wryly.

"If I need to head outside the station you'll come with me," Brad replied. "And you too," he said to Castle. "But about the Barbers, nothing in their records really though we can't just go by that."

"Do they have children?" Beckett asked.

"Two sons, both are in Chicago and one's a lawyer, the other a doctor," Brad replied. "Nothing dealing with Stony Brook here they went to school at Harvard."

"Rick," Beckett told her husband then. When he turned to her, she watched him taking the towel off her foot before he wrapped it up in bandages again. "Thank you," she told him as she put her sock on and then her boot. "What about Cowden's boat?"

"There wasn't really a fire, just a towel that was used to put out one," Brad said. Seeing the expressions on their faces he said, "I thought the same, but it's fine and being towed back… it should be back at the marina by now. But CSU is standing by and we'll see what happens."

"What if it's the killer's headquarters?" Castle asked. "You need to ask Harland about that white car."

"We're working on it," Brad said, sipping at his coffee. "Don't worry about it, now I need to go to dispatch, see what they've got."

Watching his wife walking around the room Castle said, "What're you thinking?"

"That you might be right," Beckett replied. When her husband looked at her with wide eyes Beckett smiled and said, "I have agreed with you before. But it would make sense, they committed the crime this morning, but they wanted to hide to make sure they weren't caught. They got Cowden's boat and worked from there and-"

"They dropped the gun," Castle took up. "And when they realized we were on our way they left. Though the gun does mess that up… how could he have lost it that badly that it ended up in the gutter…" He then said, "I guess he's a klutz."

"He could have dropped it in his rush to get out of there," Beckett said. "Or when he was sweeping away his footprints, he lost it and kicked it into the gutter; there aren't any lights on that street."

"Okay," Brad said, walking inside. "The Barbers are here, and you might be right about the weapon being dropped accidentally since we've let Cowden go. If it was to frame him it backfired."

Castle followed his wife out of the breakroom, going to the interview room where they could see the couple was sitting on the couch there. He saw they were older and looked concerned as they glanced around them a bit nervously.

"Mr. Barber, Mrs. Barber," Beckett said, reaching across to them to shake their hands. "I'm Kate Beckett and this is Richard Castle my husband," she said, adding that so the two would relax. "I'm not sure if you've been told but we're consultants with the police-"

"I think everyone in town knows you two," Mr. Barber said. "So… you're just talking to us."

"That's right," Castle said. "Just some questions that might help us with the case they have right now."

When the pair nodded Beckett said, "We need to know about your yacht. Your lifeboat that you have with the outboard motor," stopping there to let them speak.

"We use that boat to leave the yacht and go to beaches or towns when we sail," Mr. Barber said. "We do have a lifeboat."

"Were you having that boat repaired now; the one with the motor?" Beckett asked.

"No," Mrs. Barber replied. "I mean we did but that was just after we sailed to Chicago to see our sons this summer. We haven't sailed since then, but we were planning on heading down the coast next month for a weekend trip after Christmas."

"Who is the company you use for the repairs?" Castle said.

"It's not a company it's a handyman on his own," Mr. Barber told them. "Alban Sourd, he doesn't have a storefront since he works on homes and boats." He got his phone and then said, "Here's his number."

Putting that onto his phone Castle nodded to the man and said, "When was the last time you saw him?"

"Back in October when he finished with the boats and the yacht," Mrs. Barber replied. "He looked at all of them."

"Are the boats chained?" Beckett then asked.

"Yeah, I have the key and spare key for them," Mr. Barber replied.

"Do you know this man at all?" Beckett said, showing them a picture of Constable on her phone.

"No," Mr. Barber said first, shaking his head.

"I saw a picture of him in the _Report_," Mrs. Barber then said.

Nodding, as she wasn't surprised, Beckett said, "But other than that you don't know him."

When the couple shook their heads, Castle glanced at his wife and then asked, "What about security cameras, do you have them on the yacht around that boat?"

"We do, but we have a company that should have alerted that there was someone on the boat," Mr. Barber said. "It's called Video West Inc."

"That will be helpful," Beckett said. She then stood and said, "Thank you for speaking with us."

"I hope you find whoever killed that young man," Mr. Barber replied before he and his wife left the room with Officer Raul.

"I get the feeling the chain for the boat we saw will be cut, Sourd isn't going to be a suspect and we're basically at square one," Castle commented.

"When did you become so negative?" Beckett said as they were walking together over to the chief's office.

"Since this case ended up having us wait," Castle replied.

"What is it?" Brad asked, looking up at the two.

Explaining what the Barbers had told them, Beckett then said, "I do think someone got onto the ship though, we'll see it."

"Mr. Barber said that they didn't alert him or his wife?" Brad asked. When the two nodded he said, "Then then only thing I can think of is that they did something to the cameras."

"They still would have alerted," Castle said before the chief was reaching for the phone in front of him.

Waiting for Brad to speak with the security company, Beckett listened to his half of the conversation until he hung up and let out a heavy sigh. "What happened?" she asked.

"They were rebooting their system for maintenance," Brad said. "The Barbers were informed with a letter, but they might have forgotten. And it happened this morning for a half hour, more than long enough for the suspect to get the boat into the water. Where that camera is it wouldn't find them as it's out of range." He looked over at his friend and saw he was looking thoughtful, about to ask what was on his mind before he was speaking.

"Then you realize the suspect knew about that," Castle said.

"Do you think he's another client?" Beckett asked.

"I would say it's a possibility," Castle said slowly, thinking that over. "But it would be too easy that way. They've been doing their best to cover their tracks and being someone we'd find via the client list wouldn't really work I think."

"I'd still have to start looking into it," Brad said. "Along with anyone that would have seen the letter about the reboot."

"I hate to say it," Castle then said. "But you'd likely have to look into the employees too, they would know of course."

"Or the suspect knows an employee," Beckett added.

"Okay, I'll get started on that," Brad replied, looking at his watch. "But you two are heading out to your lunch."

"I-" Beckett started to say.

"It's not because of your ankle," Brad interrupted her with swiftly. "It's almost noon and I want you guys to rest a little longer while I see where exactly we're going to go next with what we have."

"What about you?" Castle asked. "You need to eat too."

"I have something from home," Brad told them. When he saw the looks they were giving him he said, "I'm fine eating here, go and I'll call you. To be honest it might be looking into names once you get back so don't be so eager to stay."

Telling the chief to call them if he had anything before they got back, Beckett walked with her husband outside to their car, looking up at the sky. "It's gotten colder, I really hope they kept them inside," she said as she got into their car.

"They should," Castle said. "Where do you want to go?" he asked. "I was thinking the Hawaiian place."

"That's fine but explain to Julia why we went without her," Beckett told him. When he smiled at her she squeezed his arm and looked out the windshield until they reached the small restaurant. She was startled when he told her hurriedly to stay once he'd parked, and she sighed as she realized he was going to open the door for her. "I really shouldn't have let you," she told her husband once she was standing up.

"I know, just this," Castle told her before he kissed her tenderly on the lips. He wasn't surprised when she responded to him, but they were only doing that briefly before they parted and walked to the door together. "You're doing way better than you did yesterday," he told her.

"Which I'm really glad about," Beckett commented. "I would have hated to go home." Before he could reach for the handle of the door, she stopped him and told him, "Let's not talk about the case, I'd rather relax because I think that's what Brad wants us to do right now." She smiled when her husband nodded, and they kissed briefly before they went inside. Since they'd been there several times already, they ordered quickly and got their drinks before sitting at a table across from each other. She was about to tell him that she wanted to try to text Julia when she heard her phone making a noise.

"Julia?" Castle asked.

"Yeah, she says she can't go out to the playground so she's staying with her friends," Beckett replied after reading the text. "She didn't mention that boy so I guess he's not bothering her now."

"Hopefully she's not keeping anything from you," Castle said.

Beckett nodded, as she'd thought the same herself, and she then said, "We'll ask her."

Castle was about to nod when their number was called, and he got up to get their food. When he turned back to his wife, he saw that she was looking absently out the window and he put down the tray he held saying, "What're you thinking love?"

Smiling, Beckett shook her head and then said, "I'm starving so let me eat a little first." When her husband nodded, they ate their plate lunches, watching him eat his chicken katsu along with the cabbage that went with it. She knew that he was enjoying it as he was biting slowly to savor the flavor. They ate in silence for a while before she said, "I don't know why but I was remembering when we saw Brad and Lily again after they moved here."

"I think about that a lot when we're working with him," Castle said. "I last saw him when we were twenty-one and then…"

"And then you were married with three kids," Beckett said, knowing what he meant.

"Same for you and Lily… though you were eighteen the last time you saw each other," Castle said.

Smiling, Beckett said, "It was a shock," before they turned back to their food and resumed eating. But while they were doing that she couldn't help thinking of that day in early October of 2016 when there had been a knock on their front door.

* * *

_"I didn't order anything," Castle told his wife as he was walking down the hall to the entry._

_ "Are you sure? You were talking about getting a pizza," Beckett said with a smile, coming after him with Julia and Eliza. "Are we going to have pizza?" she asked._

_ "Yeah! Say yes Daddy!" Julia said happily as her little sister squealed._

_ Castle didn't answer, looking through the window to the left of the front door before he froze in place._

_ "Rick?" Beckett asked her husband as she watched him._

_ Moving at her voice, Castle opened the door before he said, "Brad?"_

_ "Rick!" the man said on the other side._

_ Beckett stepped over to the doorway to see who it was before she caught sight of the woman behind him. "Lily!" she couldn't help exclaiming._

_ "Oh good you do remember me," the woman said, stepping through the doorway and embracing her as soon as she had reached her._

_ "What are you doing here?" Beckett asked once they had let go of each other. "Are those your kids?"_

_ "Yeah, do you mind if they come inside?" Brad asked as she'd spotted the two kids with them on the porch._

_ "Come in," Castle said. "So…" he said as he looked at his wife. "I think we need some introductions. Brad this is my wife Kate Beckett. And Kate, this _is_ my best friend from middle school to college, Brad Davis." He then turned to his friend and said, "We saw your name on the ballot, but I wasn't sure if it was you."_

_ "We did vote for you," Beckett said. "Chief Brady was very enthusiastic about you being here."_

_ Smiling Brad said, "I met him when I was looking into the job, a nice guy. He told me about you, so I was hoping to meet you. This is my wife Lily Davis, and apparently you two know each other Lils."_

_ "We do," she replied, smiling at Beckett. "Best friends from the first grade until we graduated high school. And you have kids."_

_ "Yeah, this is Julia," Beckett said quickly. "Our oldest and she's seven. And this is Eliza, she turned one in March."_

_ "They both adorable," Lily said with a smile as Beckett was holding the baby._

_ "And your kids?" Castle asked._

_ "Eve and Jake," Brad said. "And they're eleven and ten."_

_ "We were in love," Lily said, smiling again as her friend was looking at her at the ages since it meant she'd been twenty-five when Eve had been born._

_ "Can you stay at all?" Castle then said._

_ "Yeah, we have time," Brad said. "I don't need to work until next month."_

_ "Great to hear," Castle said._

_ "Wait," Beckett said. "Would you two like to play with Julia?"_

_ "Does she want to play with us?" Jacob asked his parents._

_ "That would be nice," Julia said shyly._

_ "What toys do you have?" Eve asked her, smiling at her._

_ "I have Legos, I was playing with them just now," Julia said, pointing to the coffee table._

_ "Oh cool, I don't have that set," Jacob said, going to the table immediately._

_ "Will they be okay here? We have a parlor room next door," Beckett said._

_ "Sure," Brad said. "Eve, Jake stay here okay? We'll be in the next room if you need us." He smiled when the kids just waved at them before he and his wife walked to the next room. "You have… kids," he said to his friend when they were sitting down on the armchairs in the room near each other._

_ "Three, Alexis is still at Columbia," Castle replied. "But…"_

_ "We know about Julia," Lily said quietly. "We heard about it in Albany; we lived there before we moved down here."_

_ "Where's your house?" Castle asked, as there wasn't a car in the driveway._

_ "A block over," Brad replied. "Close so we walked."_

_ "I guess now we talk about what we've been up to?" Castle said._

_ "That would take a long time," Beckett told her husband._

_ "True… condensed versions?" Castle suggested._

_ Laughing Brad nodded and then said, "I'll go first. After I left NYU I headed to Buffalo, I was in construction for a year and decided I wanted to become a cop. So I trained for that and went to Albany as they were hiring. And I met a certain someone there after being on the force for six years."_

_ "I went to culinary school after I graduated," Lily told her friend with a smile. "But after that I did attend college at UAlbany where I got my BA in Education so if I wanted to, I could teach first grade. I never did that though since I became a line cook and I was head chef of a restaurant back in Albany, but it closed down."_

_ "What will you do here now?" Beckett asked._

_ "I have the money for it, so I'm going to open my own restaurant," Lily said. "We'll see how that goes."_

_ "We'll go," Beckett reassured her._

_ "What about you guys?" Brad then asked._

_ Castle and Beckett shared a look before he told the two what he'd done since he and Brad had graduated from college. She then told them her own life after high school graduation and she said, "Would you ever need help on homicide investigations?"_

_ Laughing Brad said, "That's one thing I wanted to tell you two. I'd love to have you help me, but it depends on the mayor."_

_ "If you can get permission, we're in," Castle told him seriously. He then looked at his watch and said, "Would you guys want to stay for lunch? We're going to order some pizzas."_

_ "It wouldn't be too much?" Lily asked._

_ "No, and I get the feeling our kids wouldn't want to stop," Beckett said with a smile as they could hear their kids laughing and talking in the family room._

_ "I'll go ahead and call," Castle said._

_ "I'll let you know what we like," Brad said, following his friend out of the room._

_ "I can't believe it," Lily said when they were alone except for Eliza who was on Beckett's lap._

_ "Neither can I… that young?" she said teasingly._

_ "I wasn't expecting it either," Lily said with a smile. "But we got married as we couldn't really hold back, and we knew that it was either marry after a year of dating and two months of engagement or we'd end up with the kids first. So we've been together twelve years and we're still happy together. He's the same age as your husband," she added at the end._

_ Beckett nodded before she let her friend take Eliza and at her friend's look she knew what she wasn't asking, and she then explained about hers and Castle's relationship. When she finished, she was about to tell her friend she was wildly happy when Lily was speaking first._

_ "I'm glad you're so happy with him," the woman said. She smiled when Beckett nodded and then said seriously, "I was afraid of that when I'd heard your mother was… killed. I tried to get in touch with you, but I never was able to."_

_ "It's okay," Beckett replied. "We weren't answering the phone at the apartment then, too many people from the media were trying to get in touch with us."_

_ "Was the killer ever found?" Lily said, hating to ask._

_ "It was Senator William Bracken," Beckett replied. She explained her mother's case and ended with, "It's not official so you can't really talk about this."_

_ "No, I won't," Lily replied. "But Kate… I'm so sorry."_

_ "I know," Beckett said, cursing her tears that were welling up in her eyes. "I miss her still, I missed her when I became a mother… on my wedding day. But I do the best I can, and I focus on my family."_

_ Lily nodded and then said, changing the subject as she could tell her friend wanted to, "Eliza looks so much like you from the pictures I saw of you."_

_ "Mama pay," the baby said._

_ Kissing her temple as she took her back, Beckett nodded and said, "We gave her my mother's name; for her middle name."_

_ "She'd be flattered," Lily told her seriously. "And at least you waited until you were well out of college to have her."_

_ Smiling, as her mother had told her that once when she and her friend had been asking her mother about being pregnant when they'd been sixteen, Beckett said, "I thought that too. Though I should tell you that Eliza was born seven months after our wedding."_

_ "There's nothing wrong with that," Lily said, standing as her friend was motioning to her. They sat together on the couch and said, "Like I said, Brad and I thought we'd anticipate our marriage with children so we were quick to head to the altar… well it was really just a spot we liked at the Innisfree Garden in Millbrook. Where'd you guys get married?"_

_ "Outside on the beach," Beckett said. She smiled when her friend turned to look out the window and said, "We had only thirty guests plus our family."_

_ "We were a very small wedding party," Lily said, becoming somber._

_ "Your parents," Beckett said. "Oh no, Lily-" she began sadly._

_ "It's okay," she interrupted. "They saw their grandchildren and… so did Brad's mom." Lily looked at her friend and asked, "Did…"_

_ "Call him Rick, I know he'll ask you to," Beckett said with a smile._

_ "Did Rick ever tell you about his father? Or about Brad's father?" Lily asked._

_ "He did about his father," Beckett said. "You know?" she asked. When her friend nodded, she then said, "And he told me about Brad's father when we saw his name on the ballot, since he talked about how they'd ended up connecting so quickly. Has he ever found out about him?"_

_ Shaking her head Lily said, "He doesn't care, he's enjoying being a father more."_

_ Beckett nodded and then said, "I think our husbands are talking too."_

_ "Yeah, it does not take this long to order some pizza," Lily said. "Should we join them?"_

_ "We should," Beckett said before they stood._

_ "Wait, we should have lunch together," Lily said. "Just us, why don't we try for next Wednesday? Or… Eliza?"_

_ "Rick will watch her for me," Beckett said with a smile. "And I'd love to go with you."_

_ "You'll have to tell us who you know in the neighborhood, how the school is that Julia goes to," Lily said. She smiled when Beckett looked at her and she told her, "They're going to the Academy too."_

_ "I think Julia will be glad to hear that," Beckett replied as they were smiling at one another since the kids were laughing together then. They went over to the kitchen then, thinking that it felt as if she had just seen Lily the day before instead of the eighteen years it was as they spoke to each other while they rejoined their husbands._


	15. Strange But Not A Stranger (Part 2)

"I think we ended up helping them out being here in the Hamptons," Castle said.

Shaking herself of her thoughts, Beckett smiled and said, "Lily told me as much a couple years after they moved in. And you realize David and Rebecca helped us."

"I was just going to say," Castle told her with a smile. "Luckily they got along."

"Lucky for us," Beckett said after she'd laughed briefly. Their two pairs of friends had become friends themselves quickly after meeting at their beach house two weeks when they had seen Brad and Lily again and it had been a relief to both her and her husband.

"Is everything wrapped for them?" Castle asked as they were planning on having a dinner with the Fosters and Davises Thursday night to exchange gifts before they would be leaving the next night for the city.

"Yeah, it's all ready," Beckett replied.

"What about that dress you ordered for Sophie?" Castle asked.

"It came the other day when you were playing golf with David," Beckett assured him. "And it's wrapped." She then ate the rest of her plate and said, "I feel like walking."

"Where?" Castle asked suspiciously.

"Just around this block," Beckett said. "I want to make sure my ankle is alright and get fresh air before the storm."

"Okay," Castle said after a moment of hesitation. "But we'll stroll."

Shaking her head, and doing her best not to laugh, Beckett let him throw away their trash before they got their coats and outer layers on. When they were outside the restaurant she looped her arm through her husband's and held the top of it before they were walking down the street. "I told you before I was shocked Lily had Eve so young right?" she asked him.

"Yeah, I was surprised Brad wanted kids," Castle said. "Because of his dad and everything. But he'd been wanting to since he started working as a cop he told me."

"I remember you telling me," Beckett said, nodding her head. She smiled and said, "Luckily Lily always wanted to be a mother."

"You're thinking still you're happy that she found someone?" Castle said, recalling his wife telling him that the night they'd first seen their friends.

"I am," Beckett replied with a nod. She squeezed her husband's arm and then said, "On another subject."

"Yes?" Castle asked her with a smile.

"Brennan e-mailed me while you were throwing away our stuff," Beckett replied. "And he's inviting us to go to White Mount on the weekend of Valentine's Day. He's going to throw a ball the fourteenth."

"Oh yeah? I hope you replied to him we'd go," Castle told her.

"I will, I needed to tell you first," Beckett said.

"Do you want to go?" Castle asked, studying her.

Waiting for them to round the corner, Beckett said, "I would, but he also wants us to fly into London that Sunday, the seventh and stay the week."

Breathing out, as he knew she'd already thought about their daughters, Castle said, "Why don't we ask the girls about doing that? See what they'll say."

"We can," Beckett replied. "But I think we already know what they're going to say." She laughed when her husband nodded, and they reached the parking lot, walking over to their car when he stopped her. She turned to him, fully intending to ask what was wrong when she saw the look on his face. She stopped herself from speaking, taking a hold of him by his arms before his head lowered to her and they kissed gently. She was disappointed that that kiss was again brief, and she sighed saying, "It's torture doing that."

"I agree," Castle said. "But if I have to wait…"

Beckett laughed softly before they kissed again, and she said, "I agree with that but… take it easy."

"That's all I'll do," Castle said. When he saw the way his wife was looking at him he looked away for a moment and finally told her, "All I'll do after this one," before he leaned down and kissed her.

Though she knew they should stop, Beckett found she couldn't really, and she went along with it until shortly after they started she felt something shake against her hip and she pulled back to look at her husband.

"That might be Brad," Castle said, letting go of her so he could reach for his phone. "It just says call," he said before he was dialing his friend's phone. "Brad-" he started to say.

"The car's been found," the chief said. "Off a road in Remsenburg. I'm going now, are you going with us?"

"Yeah, give us a second to catch up with you," Beckett said. As soon as they had hung up, she and Castle were almost jumping into the car before he was driving them towards the station. "I get the feeling it was a stolen car," she commented.

"Us too," Castle said. He didn't have to look at his wife to know that her gaze was on him and he then said, "I can read Brad's mind."

"In this instance we all can," Beckett said. She smiled when he looked at her briefly and then told him, "But there needs to be some kind of evidence."

"We have more possibilities," Castle said.

"Names?" Beckett told him simply.

"Yeah," Castle said as he knew what she meant with her tone. "But there is one thing I thought of. What about Constable's apartment?"

"They went through that already," Beckett reminded him.

"I'd like to go through it," Castle said. "Get our take on everything."

"I thought you were going to say your take," Beckett commented.

Shaking his head Castle said, "I'm sure I wouldn't be able to go on my own."

Beckett didn't say anything, squeezing his arm before she looked ahead of them at Brad while they made their way west. When they had reached a deserted street, she spotted the car in the distance and said, "They burned it," in disbelief.

"The…" Castle began before he stopped the car behind Brad and they got out to hurry up to him and Bernier.

"Great, our first good clue after all those names…" the chief said, slamming the door of his squad car shut as he turned away from the car.

"Wait," Beckett said. "It's not burning anymore is it?"

"No," Castle said quickly as he knew what she was talking about. "There could be something, we should take a look at it at least."

Turning to study the car, Brad took a while to respond before he nodded and told them, "Right, we'll make a cursory look but no going inside. That's for CSU."

Walking up to the car, Beckett peered inside and she said, "There isn't much."

"No but you're right, the damage isn't bad," Bernier said. "Chief, the license?"

"Look at it," Brad said. They walked after the officer and when he had straightened up immediately, he said, "Two?"

"Yeah," Bernier replied before they turned together down the road and watched a van pull up behind Castle and Beckett's car.

Staying at the squad car, Beckett touched her husband's arm while the CSU team was looking through it and she murmured into his ear, "I need to text Julia."

"What's wrong?" Castle asked.

Shaking her head, Beckett walked away before she got her phone and started texting her daughter though she wasn't sure why she was exactly. When she got a response to her texting if she could talk, she was slightly suspicious as to why her daughter was texting her so fast, but she focused on why she was contacting her exactly.

_What's wrong Mom?_

_ I don't know why but I felt the need to get in touch with you._

_ Oh… okay that's _Mamó_. She just told me that you need to go to the room with one wall in a deep green._

Beckett couldn't reply right away, and she looked at her husband as he was walking up to her and she texted _Okay, thank her for me_.

_She knows Mom, just say it in your mind next time. I have to get back to class_, Julia texted back to her mother.

_I love you sweetie, thank you for your help_, Beckett wrote back to her before she handed the phone to her husband since he'd reached her by then.

As soon as he'd read the conversation between the two, Castle went over to Brad and asked, "Do you know what Constable's apartment looks like?"

"I saw the photos," the chief said in confusion. "Why?"

"Is there a green wall there?" Castle asked. When his friend nodded, still looking perplexed, he handed his wife's phone to him and said, "_Mamó_ is Kate's grandmother."

"The… she's appeared to Julia?" Brad asked, looking up from the screen.

"I think she's going to be like Julia's grandmother," Castle confessed something he hadn't mentioned to his wife. "And help her when she needs it."

"Why in this case?" Brad asked.

"I think because she was close with Kate when she was a kid," Castle replied. "I don't know," he said at the look his friend gave him. "I thought of us going before we got here though, maybe her grandmother is confirming we should."

"We will," Brad said. "Because there's only names at this point and I could do with something tangible."

Nodding, Castle went back to where his wife was at their car and he said, "We'll head to the apartment…" He looked at Brad and then said, "He didn't say but I'm sure it'll be once CSU finishes."

Beckett didn't say anything, rubbing her left arm until her husband wrapped his around her. "I'm fine, I'm just trying to figure out why the hell I did that," she explained.

"Guys," Brad called before Castle could say anything. When they had reached him, he said, "Look at the trunk."

"How did the car not explode?" Castle said when they'd looked past him.

"I know," Brad replied as they were looking at the gas cans inside. "But according to CSU there's no scent of an accelerant."

"Have you called the fire department?" Beckett asked the chief.

"Yeah, of course," Brad replied. "But I agree with them, I've smelled around the inside of the car and there's nothing there."

"That's suspicious," Castle said quickly. "They've burned buildings and the only thing that's saved them is the fire department. They have a car in the middle of nowhere and they can't burn it to ashes?"

"Sir?" a member of the CSU team said, walking up to them. "We see something down the street."

Turning, Brad saw what they were pointing at but since it was so far he could only discern that it was yellow. He was about to walk over to it when Bernier stopped him making him say, "You're going?"

"I have gloves on Chief," the officer replied.

Watching him go Beckett said, "Have they found anything else with the car?"

"No, they told me that it looks like it's been wiped down inside," Brad replied. "Not that it's all that surprising."

"That is," Castle said, nodding down the street where Bernier had stopped and was picking up whatever had been left on the street.

"If it even has anything to do with the case," Beckett warned the two men as she glanced at them.

"You're hoping too," Castle told her.

"Of course, but I'm not getting my hopes up," Beckett replied.

"What is it?" Brad said, walking over to the officer when he was nearing them.

"It looks like a delay device," Bernier replied.

"It is," Brad said with a frown. He glanced at Castle and Beckett and said, "I've seen this before. But where the hell was this supposed to be."

"You might get more help concerning the fire," Beckett commented.

Turning around, Castle saw that an SUV in red with the crest for the fire department on the side was pulling up behind his and Beckett's car. "Baum again," he commented when the woman stepped out. He saw his friend looking back at him and was about to say he knew the woman was basically the only arson investigator when Bernier was talking to the woman suddenly.

"Ma'am I found this down the road," the officer told the investigator.

"Hold on," Baum said as she was putting on gloves. She took the object and said, "Yeah, time release. Where was it?"

"Down the road," Brad said. He wasn't surprised when the investigator looked at him and then the trunk before she was walking fully to the car.

Baum was studying the inside of the car before she went back to the trunk and stuck her head inside. "Can someone give me a flashlight?" she called.

"Do you have something?" Brad asked her.

"I don't think what I have here in my hand was intended to be what set the gasoline cans here on fire," Baum replied. "It's hard to see," she said to the CSU team member who was next to her. "Take a picture with flash, there's another one of these… rolled up papers here."

"Where?" Beckett asked as the investigator was stepping back.

"In the crease in the back of the trunk," Baum replied. "It was burned."

"Then… wait if it was there then it wasn't supposed to light the cans on fire," Castle couldn't help saying. He glanced at his wife when Baum didn't say anything, and they watched her looking at the camera that had taken the pictures.

"Alright, get those papers out," Brad said as the investigator had showed him shortly after.

"What is it?" Castle asked.

"All along the crease there are charred tubes of paper. I guess the idea was for them to burn and come up to the cans?" Brad said, asking the investigator the question last.

"It appears to be, but what I can't figure out is if this is connected to the ones inside the trunk," Baum said. "Do you want to dust this for prints?"

"Quickly," Brad replied, watching her hand the short roll of paper to another member of the CSU team.

"The ones in the trunk look like they might be a flyer," Castle said.

"Why a flyer?" Beckett asked her husband.

"The color," Castle said. "Don't," he told Brad quickly. "It's not my glasses I can see just a hint of color along the bottom."

"No wonder you were shoving your face into the screen," the chief said jokingly. He then turned his attention to Baum who was coming back to him and said, "Nothing?"

"I didn't think so," the investigator replied. "And I'm sure you didn't either."

"It's not a special kind of paper is it?" Castle asked as Baum handed the tube of paper to Brad.

"No, regular paper," the chief said, unrolling it. When he had it open, he paused and said, "Yeah, we need one of those tubes in the trunk," as there was thick black text, cut off along the bottom.

Beckett watched with Castle as Brad went to talk with the CSU team and he was bringing back a long, unburned tube of paper that was the same color as the shorter one that had been found in the road. He leaned over onto the hood of his car and unrolled it and she frowned seeing the name on the flyer saying, "_Luxor on Reeves_?"

"You know the place?" Brad asked Bernier as he'd seen the officer turn to them.

"I did, it doesn't exist anymore," Bernier replied. "It was this… I guess it was meant to be a resort on the west side of Reeves Bay. Along the shore I mean. You could go and immerse yourself in ancient Egypt… it was weird."

"How?" Castle asked. "Sounds like it would be fun."

Shaking his head Bernier said, "It didn't last long as the women that went complained they were being forced to wear… dresses or something that didn't cover their breasts."

"Okay," Brad said with a frown.

"It's likely planted," Beckett said with a nod to him. "The question now is why."

"Of course, we'll have to put Constable's apartment on hold for now," Brad told them. "I need to look into this first."

* * *

"This is…" Castle started to say as he looked at the compound.

"Creepy," Brad said. "How the hell are the buildings still intact?"

"They won't be," Beckett said.

"She's right," Bernier said, nodding to one they were near where a tree branch had punched through a window.

"Yeah," Brad said with a frown. "Since this place closed only ten years ago."

"What do you want to do?" Castle asked his friend.

"Try and find a building with offices," Brad replied. "I'm having a hard time believing that there's nothing else on the company that owned this place."

"You said no one owned it now?" Beckett asked.

"No there's a company in the city that does but when I contacted them, they said there was a condition to their buying the resort," Brad explained. "And that was to leave the buildings up. They've been trying to fight it in court, but they've been unable to go forward with the case."

"How are we going to look through everywhere?" Castle asked. "There are a lot of buildings."

"We'll need to split up," Brad said. "Which is why I gave you two walkie-talkies. And see what would be most likely to have an office with official papers. But we might not be able to find anything."

"You said we'd just look," Beckett reminded him. "For anything."

"Yeah," Brad said simply. "Call if you find anything; I don't care what it is."

After smiling briefly at her husband, Beckett walked to the north, studying the first building that she came through. The décor of what was left of the resort let her see that it would have been impressive when it was open. Recalling what the chief had told her she knew it had only been in operation for three years before closing due to decreasing visitors. But if what Bernier had said about women being forced to wear topless sheath dress was true, she could understand why.

Walking up the steps to the building, Beckett peered inside seeing that it looked like an audience hall from a palace. She waited for a moment before she then turned and left, going around to the building behind it. As the door closed behind her, she froze for a moment when there was the sound of footsteps across the hall and she reached for her gun and made her way across to the doorway. Getting up to the side of it she had her weapon ready before she stepped inside and realized she had her gun trained on her husband. "Castle," she said angrily, lowering it. "What are you doing here?"

"What are you?" he asked, putting his walkie-talkie he'd been holding as a weapon in his pocket. "You were going to the other building."

"You were going to the west," Beckett said. She then realized what she was saying, and she breathed out before telling him, "We better go."

"This way," Castle said, pointing to the staircase they were near.

"Alright," Beckett said, letting him head up the stairs first. When they reached the top, she saw three rooms with lighter spaces on the closed doors that she knew were name tags. She was about to tell her husband to get in touch with Brad when he was doing it already.

"Brad, Beckett and I ended up in the same building; the one with the blue lines around it; and we're at three doors that look like they could be offices. You should probably come and look at them," Castle was telling him. When there was no response for a while he was about to talk into the radio again when the chief was coming over it to them.

"I'll be there," Brad said.

Looking at his wife once the walkie-talkie was in his pocket again Castle asked, "Think he's mad?"

"He may be, we were supposed to be separate," Beckett said.

Castle shrugged and walked over to a window near them to watch for his friend, soon seeing him walking over to the front doors of the building.

"Guys," Brad said once he was reaching the top of the stairs. "I told you to go separately." He shrugged before anyone could say anything and said with a sigh, "Well, you're attached at the shoulders, so I guess I shouldn't be surprised."

"Why the shoulders?" Castle asked.

"Anything lower is disgusting to think about," Brad said, giving him a look. He saw how his friend was turning suddenly and he said, "Don't say anything," firmly to him.

"Relax guys," Beckett commented, watching them with some amusement. "Lily and I have talked about our intimacy with our husbands before."

"I am so glad that Bernier isn't here," Brad said, shaking his head. "Or Lils, she'd want to start talking about me."

"She's happy with him, right?" Castle asked his wife in an exaggerated whisper.

"I can hear you!" Brad said as he opened the door to the left. He paused before going inside and asked Beckett, "She is, right?"

"Yeah, don't worry," she replied, smiling slightly to reassure him as he looked very concerned. "What's inside?"

Turning around Brad said, "It was an office, there's still a desk here. Do you guys have gloves?"

Going inside after the chief, Castle saw there was a desk there, but he let his wife and friend go to it before he studied the walls.

"You two found this and you're not joining us?" Brad called to his friend when he realized Castle wasn't with him and Beckett.

"Are you thinking of a hidden compartment or something?" Beckett asked her husband.

"I am," Castle replied easily, starting to tap on the walls since they knew he'd be doing that.

"Okay… we're finished with the desk so let's go ahead and go to the next room, he's going to drive me crazy," Brad said to Beckett.

Walking after him she said, "You'll be able to hear him still you know."

"Yeah, but we shouldn't wait for him," Brad said. "He mentioned going to the vic's apartment."

"I know he told you about my grandmother," Beckett said simply.

"Yeah," Brad replied before he opened the door to the room in the middle. "Closet," he said as the room was obviously a former office though there was no desk that time.

Nodding to him, so he would go inside, Beckett then said, "I don't know what's going on with this exactly but…"

"No, there's no need to say anything," Brad said. "I just wonder if it'll ever get to the point where I'll have to explain something coming from you or Julia."

Knowing what he meant, Beckett said, "I don't think it will."

Turning from the shelf in the closet, Brad was going to speak when he realized he was touching something, and his head snapped back to it.

"Did you find something?" Castle asked, entering the room at that moment.

"I'm not sure," Brad said, taking it off the shelf. "But it is something… an envelope," he told the two before he turned to them.

"Was it… way in the back?" Castle said as the chief was opening it.

"Yes… pictures," Brad said.

Hearing the man swear Beckett asked, "What?"

"Bernier wasn't kidding, the women were topless," Brad replied, handing the small stack of photos over to her.

"They… that's illegal in some form isn't it?" Castle asked his friend.

"It is, which is likely why they were almost shut down. Remember though that I wasn't here so the substation wouldn't have contacted me," Brad replied.

"Wasn't that information back at the station though?" Beckett said as she handed him back the photos of the people at various places in the resort. She looked out the window, trying to forget the photos before she said, "What about the last room?"

"Yeah, let's go," Brad replied.

Castle looked into the office as the chief was opening the door, seeing there was another desk. He hurried to the wall where he saw something was wrong with the paneling there. Sticking his fingers in the seam, he felt it moving and he paused looking at Brad.

"Go ahead," the chief told him, standing to watch with Beckett.

"It's a safe," Castle said as he took the panel off and found it.

"Closed right?" Brad said.

"No, it's open," Castle said, looking back at his friend. He stepped out of the way and watched the chief open the door before he paused. "Why-" he began.

Shaking his head Brad took out a stack of files and said, "I got a name, Marcus Freeman was sent to jail for tax evasion; not dealing with this resort but his own taxes. This could be his office."

"Are we going back to the station?" Castle asked.

"Yeah, I'll have to get CSU to search this resort," Brad said. "Let me get in touch with Bernier and we'll see what the secret safe had."

* * *

"Did you find anything?" Beckett asked as she walked into Brad's office. She and Castle had been helping the chief with the papers they'd found but had taken a break when Brad had urged them to.

"Nothing much, just basic info on the financials," the chief replied. "They were swimming in debt at the end, they had to pay the guilders, artists and in their time operating they were just barely paying them."

"That would explain the lawsuits you saw in the papers already here," Castle said.

"Yeah, but I'm still not seeing anything that has to do with Constable," Brad replied. He scratched his cheek and said, "Though there are a few names here I would like to search. They deal with the original investors for the resort."

"Do you want us to call Carter?" Castle suddenly said as Brad was typing on the computer.

Pausing, the chief then said, "Yeah, but he's not going to be happy to hear from you."

"No kidding," Castle said wryly as he got his phone. "Here is okay?" he asked his friend. When Brad nodded, he then dialed Carter's number, saying as soon as he saw the professor had answered, "It's a question about Luxor on Reeves."

"What?" Carter asked. "Why would you ask me about that dump?"

"That's a good start," Brad said in a low voice. "Professor, this is Chief Davis."

"Oh… hello it's for your case?" Carter said, sounding bemused.

"It is," Brad replied. "We found a flyer for the resort and-"

"They're not opening it up again are they?" Carter interrupted.

"No, we had a flyer and looked into the place but I'm wondering if you have any more information about it," Brad said.

"You weren't a consultant, were you?" Beckett asked.

"Originally I was asked by the first group of people that came up with the idea for it to do so," Carter answered. "But then they were bought out and the main guy in the next group was talking about women in sheath dresses and I left. His name was Marcus Freeman and I think he was intending the place to be like a strip club he had owned."

Looking at Brad, Beckett wasn't surprised when she saw the chief nodding and she and her husband looked back at the phone. "But it was a resort in the end," she pointed out.

"It was, though how he was convinced not to make it sexually related I don't know," Carter said. "I just know originally it was a place to pretend to be in ancient Egypt." He paused then and was about to say that was all he knew when Castle was talking quickly.

"You wouldn't know the names of the original group, do you? Or whether Vincent had anything to do with the place?" he asked.

"I… you know what I think I have some paperwork from their proposal they gave me," Carter said. "I was young at the time, but I had my doctorate and of course my name so they were eager to have me join them. So they had a whole… meeting and I should still have it, I'll look for it when I hang up with you. But Vincent… I'm not sure, he never mentioned it and he was young when it closed so I really don't know if he would have gone."

"Alright, give us a call if you can find that information," Brad said. "It'd be a big help."

After they'd thanked Carter and said goodbye to him Beckett said, "Why can't you find anything about the original group?"

"I get the feeling Freeman and the others got rid of their names," Brad replied. "Which is funny since the place went belly up. But if there's no connection to Constable then I'm really confused."

"What about the other names?" Beckett asked.

Shaking his head Brad said, "They're still looking at them, but the list is being cut down and nothing." He ran his hands over his hair and said, "We might need to head out to Constable's apartment sooner than I thought."

"What'll you do with the papers you found?" Castle asked.

"Put them with the others on the resort," Brad answered. "I should do that now, and then we'll head out."

Watching him go Castle said to his wife, "He's getting frustrated. Has Lily talked about dealing with him when he's like that?"

"You don't know how to?" Beckett asked in amusement.

"Not really," Castle said. "But-"

Watching her husband grabbing for his phone Beckett said, "Already?"

"He found a picture along with the names," Castle said once he was looking at what he'd been sent by Carter. "We need to get Brad."

"He found the papers already?" the chief said as he walked in.

"That and this," Castle said, motioning to his wife. "Tell me you don't recognize who's here."

Peering at the photograph that was on the screen Beckett looked at the group of men standing in front of what she assumed were actual Egyptian ruins, but she almost didn't spot what her husband had and the chief was before one of them caught her eye. "That's-" she began.

"Devon Walther," Castle said with a nod.

"Get your coats, we're going back to the safe house," Brad said, breaking away from them to get his. Once the two were ready they headed out together as he contacted Kinnaird to let him know he needed to secure Mr. Walther before they made it to the abode.


	16. Wait 'Till The Party's Over

Genre: Romance, Family, Humor

Rating: M for sexual situations and language

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters featured on the show Castle, they belong to the creator of the show, ABC and the others who do own them.

A/N #1: Getting the feedback for the last chapter I was really pleased so I definitely want to say my thank yous for that! TORONTOSUN (It was really great to read you like how I'm writing the story, I hope you'll feel that way as it continues!),

Guest (I'm glad that you're enjoying both the current story and the series, always nice to see that. And it was nice to see you love how I write Castle and Beckett together, along with their family and the friends too since I love to write that myself! And it's a great compliment that you think it could easily fit into cannon since I try to write that the best I can so thanks for that! You're welcome and don't worry, I know not everyone has the time to review so you taking the time now is appreciated. But it's great to know you're eagerly reading my stories, including this one! You're welcome for the story!),

MsNYC (I was happy to see you were glad about the flashback to when Castle and Beckett reconnected with Brad and Lily in the Hamptons since I had wanted to write that out since I thought it would be fun! And I'm glad you thought the last chapter was a great update. Nice to see you're glad Beckett got in touch with Julia though of course she didn't know why she felt the need to. Happy to read you thought it was great writing as usual!) and

Mb (I had to laugh at your reaction to what happened with them chasing the boat, but it's understandable. And yeah, at the moment they're just a step behind figuring out the case but they should be able to figure things out. I was really glad that you loved the backstory of Brad and Lily meeting and them meeting up again with Castle and Beckett in the Hamptons too since I loved writing that flashback. You're welcome for the first half! So yeah, great you loved finding out how the Hampton families came to be as you put it. And not surprised you mentioning the case continuing to frustrate them all since it's been starting and stopping and having dead ends as you put it. When you commented about Beckett's grandmother's spirit helping with clues, I was glad to see you liked that, and not surprised you have a suspicion that she and Johanna will be needed helping with Tyson. Who knows, it may be a possibility. Nice to see you were glad they were getting ready for Christmas with their Hamptons family early and then in England with Beckett's family along with going over there for Valentine's Day too. And I'm not surprised either that you're thinking they have a real break in the case now. You're welcome for the second half too!).

Thanks so much for the reviews, I loved reading them and am grateful for the time take to write them out and sending them my way!

A/N #2: The title of this chapter is a lyric from the song _Burning Down the House_ by the Talking Heads, from their album _Speaking in Tongues_.

Wait 'Till The Party's Over

"Mr. Walther," Brad said to the man once they had entered the living room of the safe house.

"Chief Davis," Walther said, sitting up a little straighter as he watched the three walk in.

"You know Mr. Castle," Brad said as they were sitting on the chairs across from the couch the man was on. "This is my other consultant, Kate Beckett."

"I… Paula told me and Joyce about you interviewing her yesterday," Walther told her.

"How is she doing?" Beckett asked.

"Good, she's… resting now," Walther replied. "Why am I here though?"

"Do you recognize this photo?" Brad asked, showing him the picture on his phone.

"Oh… my group," Walther said, studying it. "Yeah I know that one. We were going to make that Egyptian resort in Flanders. But our company was bought out and we lost out on the opportunity." He then made a face and said, "I guess it's better since the place ended up being horrible and was closed. Why?"

"I'm wondering about the man that bought your company in the end," Brad said.

"Freeman?" Walther said with an almost growl. "That son of… he bought shares and next thing we knew we had no company. He kicked us all out and brought new people in."

"A complete take over?" Beckett asked.

"Yeah… illegal too," Walther replied, shaking his head. "But luckily that's part of the reason he's gone to jail."

"Did you try and get the company back?" Castle asked.

"Company? There is no company," Walther replied bitterly. "It's disappeared and I'm lucky to have retired with my finances intact and a job with the firm I'm at now. And I don't want it anyway, it's got to be a mess after everything Freeman put it through."

"You said that you recognized the man in the photo I showed you last time," Brad said. "And besides your daughter you have no connection to Stony Brook."

"No, she's the first person in the family to go there," Walther said. "I told you I knew that she knew the boy… man, whoever he was. But just barely."

"Let me ask you," Brad replied. "Are you aware if there's anyone in your daughter's life that made you suspicious."

Watching Walther thinking that over, Beckett was tempted to ask him about his daughter's fiancé as well but he was speaking.

"No, she told me about the group she was in," Walther was telling them. "That _Bonhomme_ group. And that they had debates with the other group… I forgot the name, but they were just debating."

"What about her fiancé?" Beckett took the chance to ask then.

"You mean anyone mad at Garrett?" Walther asked. When she nodded, he said, "I really didn't know him well. I guess the professor whose job he was taking."

Castle looked over at his friend, wondering where he was going to go next with the interview when Brad asked a question that he hadn't been expecting.

"Did you ever go to see the resort? How it ended up?" the chief said.

"No," Walther said firmly. "Once we got bought out, I had nothing to do with the resort. And my wife didn't go, or my daughter. I've never been to Flanders since we bought the property."

"Alright," Brad said. "Do you keep in touch with the other four men?"

"Sure, we were friends when we formed the group and we are now," Walther said. He paused and said, "None of them have anything to do with Paula's school. They're not in town either; all of them are somewhere else for Christmas."

"Would you be able to tell me where exactly?" Brad asked.

"Of course," Walther said, missing the glance that Castle and Beckett were giving each other.

"Gilbert… um Tirrell," Walther started to say, looking at the chief. When he nodded, he said, "He and his family have a beach house in Key West, and they left last Thursday. Charlie Robertson is going through the Azores with his family; they got there on Saturday and I know since he sent a text out to his friends and family letting them know they got there okay. Royal Cobb and his wife are in Palm Springs and have been since the start of the month; they bought a house there and they may retire there. They're using the trip to decide. And Tobias Myers and his family are going through Germany for the month."

"Thank you," Brad said, writing down the information though he, Castle and Beckett knew the names were with the papers that Carter had likely delivered to the station by that point. "Your wife didn't have anything to do with the group or the plans for the resort?"

"Oh no, she had two beauty salons," Walther said. "Here and then one in Montauk though she retired at the beginning of the year and sold them to her friend."

"That friend's name?" Brad asked.

"Kristine Sanderson," Walther said immediately. "She lives in Montauk; a manager runs the one here in town but I'm not sure who they are."

"Okay, I think that's all I have," Brad said, making a gesture quickly to the pair. "I'll be contacting you should we need more information."

"Sure," Walther replied, standing when the other three had.

Beckett wasn't sure why she pushed Brad down, but a second after she had the glass window that had been directly behind them shattered as the bullet flew through it. "Get down!" she yelled, for both her husband and Walther. When there was the sound of tires squealing a second later, she jumped up with Brad and they ran to the door.

"Shit," the chief swore as they just barely saw a dark car going around the corner down the block. "We were followed."

"What're you going to do?" Beckett asked as they walked back inside. Before the chief could answer she noticed Walther was standing with her husband, pressing on his upper arm. "Rick!" she said as it wasn't hard to spot the blood a second later. She holstered her gun as she tried to hurry to him and then had Walther move, pressing his scarf onto the wound he had.

"Were you shot?" Brad asked.

"No, grazed, not the first time, luckily on the left," Castle said.

"Is he loosing blood?" Brad said to Beckett.

"Not that much, calm down Rick," she told him and then her husband. "Get an ambulance though, I want him to be checked out, in case he needs stitches." When Brad left with his walkie-talkie, she turned to Walther and asked, "Are you okay?"

"Yeah I… who was that for?" the man asked.

Seeing that he appeared pale, Beckett said, "No one, the windows are tinted. It's why it's used as a safe house."

"Kate," Castle said, getting her attention. "Kinnaird?"

Shaking her head as she saw the officer coming down the stairs, Beckett told the man, "Someone shot into the window. I think the chief is going to want to move them but wait to get confirmation from him."

"Yeah, tell them to start packing," Brad said grimly as he came back from the kitchen where he'd talking to dispatch. "I put out an APB on any cars speeding from this block and an ambulance should be here in a minute," he said to Castle pointedly.

"It's okay, I think it's stopped bleeding," he said reassuringly though he was speaking mostly to his wife.

"Let them see," Beckett replied before she turned to see that the others in the house were peering down into the room from the stairs. When the chief went over to them to send them back upstairs to pack, she shifted the weight on her feet and was nearly falling to the floor.

"Kate," Castle said, groaning as the scarf was falling off his arm.

"No, I'm… I'm fine," Beckett said, hurrying to put pressure on his wound again. "I think I pulled the muscle again," she admitted.

"And that's why you're going home," Brad said as he walked back to them. "Both of you. I was going to send you home anyway," he told the two as they were about to speak. "We don't have anything new, but the company I can look into in house. And you need to rest again."

Castle squeezed his wife's hand as she groaned before they heard the siren that had started when she nearly fell get closer.

"I would ask you to get checked out too Kate," Brad said as he watched a fire department ambulance pull up to the curb outside. "But I get the feeling you wouldn't want to."

"I know what I need to do," Beckett replied easily. She was speaking quickly as she watched the firefighters coming inside and she stepped aside so they could look at her husband. While she was watching she felt Brad touch her shoulder and she turned to him before they stepped over to the doorway to the kitchen, the chief helping her to walk.

"How did you know?" Brad murmured to her.

"I don't know," Beckett said, shaking her head. "I just… pushed you down. I should have told Rick sooner."

"You had no time," Brad said reassuringly. He wasn't surprised when she just shrugged, and he watched her looking back to her husband. "Should I escort you guys back?" he asked her so she would be distracted as Castle was blocked by the paramedics.

"Do we really need to go?" Beckett said, turning to him.

Helping her when she started to become off balance, Brad said, "Desk work and you know it is getting later. And now you need to rest again."

"Tomorrow…" Beckett started to say.

"It depends, if you're like you were earlier come in when I call you," Brad said easily. "But if you're limping like you were earlier on the beach…"

Nodding her head, as she couldn't blame him for that stipulation, Beckett said, "And what if I'm back?"

"Then you're not running around," Brad said. "Not for a long time."

Beckett would have smiled at that, but she saw one of the paramedics was turning from her husband and she clutched at the chief's arm before he led her over to where Castle was. "Is he okay?" she asked the men.

"He will be, the cut wasn't deep enough for stitches," one of them replied.

"Are you alright though?" the other paramedic asked.

"I am, I pulled a muscle yesterday," Beckett said swiftly. "I can take care of it myself. Do I need to do anything for his wound?"

"Just keep it dry and clean," the first paramedic replied. "We gave him extra bandages in case the wound starts bleeding again."

Beckett nodded and then watched the men leave before she helped her husband get his shirt back on and buttoned. "We-" she began before she stopped herself as they could hear footsteps on the stairs.

"What is it?" Brad asked Kinnaird as he appeared.

"Mrs. Walther said she saw the car that just left," the officer replied.

"Where is she?" Brad said. After the officer turned around, he looked at the staircase to see the woman soon appearing. "What did you see?"

"It wasn't much," Mrs. Walther said seriously. "I just looked out the window and saw a dark blue compact car. I'm not sure what kind of car it was but it looked like maybe a Toyota… something like that. It was close to the house and then I heard the glass breaking downstairs, so I turned and when I looked back it was gone."

"You couldn't see the license plate?" Beckett asked the woman.

"No," Mrs. Walther said apologetically.

"It's alright, you saw more than we did," Brad said. "Does anyone you know have a car like that?" When the woman shook her head, he sent her back upstairs and turned to Castle and Beckett, the former standing up from his armchair. He motioned them to go with him to the doorway to the kitchen, watching them to make sure Beckett was fine on the way. "Okay," he told the two. "I'm going to escort them with some of the other officers to another safe house. I'm not telling you where just in case; we'll conduct interviews via phone from now on. So head home and I'll contact you tomorrow whenever we find something."

"Wait, I have a question about Cowden's gun," Castle said quickly.

"Oh, I didn't have a chance to tell you," Brad said after thinking about that for a moment. "I spoke to the pawn shop owner and he was robbed; the gun, coins and some jewelry he had too."

"Of course," Beckett commented. "Security cameras?"

"They covered them up once they went in," Brad said. "I vaguely remember the robbery, but Hall was the responding officer and was looking into it."

"With that, what about Cowden's yacht?" Beckett asked.

"The jewelry and coins," Brad said. "Everything wiped down and no hair or fibers of any kind."

"So… are we really nowhere with this case?" Castle asked him.

"At the moment yes but we have things to look into, don't worry," Brad replied. "So head home and rest and come back fresh." He then added, "And if I get anything, I will of course let you know."

Though she wanted to say they could still work with him, Beckett held back as she knew how the chief would respond to that. So she said goodbye to him with Castle and went out of the house with her husband helping her. "Thank you for not carrying me," she told him as they crossed the street to get to their car.

"Is that asked out of vanity or concern for my arm?" Castle asked.

Giving him a look, Beckett then said, "You know it looks more likely that your idea of the killer being a klutz makes sense."

"I know, that was a surprise," Castle said. He held her hand as she got into the passenger seat and then told her, "But where that gets us now I don't know. I have to wonder about the shooting."

Nodding, Beckett waited for him to close the door before he went around to the passenger seat. "With the windows tinted we're going to have a hard time figuring out what the motive for that was," she said while he was starting the car.

"I'm okay," Castle said as she put her hand on his shoulder. He pulled away from the curb and said, "But you…"

"It's… a little painful," Beckett said honestly after being quiet for a moment. "But not as bad as yesterday."

"More than earlier though?" Castle asked her.

Beckett merely nodded, looking out the windshield before she said, "What about Julia?"

"I…" Castle started to say before he trailed off, wondering if she'd receive a text from their daughter. He glanced at her when he reached a stop sign and saw that she was looking at her phone. "Nothing?" he asked.

"No," Beckett said slowly. She knew her husband was looking at her and she said, "I would wish that she wouldn't get an… idea something's happened."

"So do I," Castle replied, driving again. "Maybe she won't realize."

Beckett just shrugged when her husband looked at her and she looked at her watch before she said, "The house will be empty."

"What time is it?" Castle asked in surprise.

"Three sixteen," Beckett answered. "They're in dance class," she said, putting her phone back into her pocket.

"We'll see what happens when they come back," Castle said, catching the concern in her voice.

Sighing, Beckett leaned back against the seat and watched her husband drive them to their neighborhood. When they got into the garage, she waited for him to come around to her as she stood. "What will we do while you're taking care of my ankle? And waiting for them to come home."

"We'll figure something out," Castle said, waving his hand at the dogs as they were gathering around them. He helped her into the house and then to the family room where he helped her onto the couch and told her he'd be back.

Running her hand over JoJo's head, Beckett said in amusement to the dogs, "Don't expect this to happen that often."

"I know, they're lucky," Castle said, walking into the room at that point. "Though I don't know how lucky since we can't really play with them." He waited for his wife to take off her boot and sock before he placed the ice pack on her ankle. He was just about to sit when she was grabbing his hand and he looked at her in surprise.

"Change your shirt," Beckett told him. "I don't want you to have to run and do that when they come home."

"I'll be back," Castle said, leaning down and kissing the top of her head.

Looking at her phone once she was alone, Beckett saw she still hadn't received a text from Julia. She was relieved but confused at the same time as she was sure her daughter would have sensed something had happened. She leaned over to set her phone on the coffee table and waited for her husband to return. While she was doing that, she couldn't help but recall the moment she'd seen him on the ground bleeding and she nearly drew her legs up to her chest.

"Kate?" Castle asked, walking inside and seeing the expression on her face. When she reached out to him he hurried to her, sitting on the edge and not surprised when she embraced him tightly.

"I should have checked on you, what if you'd been shot?" Beckett said, pressing her cheek against his.

"You needed to go with Brad… though of course you didn't need to run," Castle said. He smiled when he felt his wife shake in laughter and he pulled back, looking at her. "I'm okay and don't worry about not telling me to move in time," he said. When she gave him a surprised look he said, "I could hear what you told Brad, I wasn't that far away. And he was right, you couldn't tell us in time, just move. And I'm sure Lily would tell you thank you."

Beckett smiled and said, "That's true. But…"

"Listen," Castle told her. He kissed her on the lips quickly and said, "Everything went fast, we can agree on that right?"

"Okay," Beckett said hesitantly.

"And you weren't sitting with me, but I did see what you were doing," Castle told her. "So that was your warning."

Leaning over, Beckett kissed his lips and said, "Thank you for paying attention."

"I always do when it's dealing with you," Castle commented.

Giving him a look Beckett said, "I'll tell you that next time you're not."

"I kind of messed that up, didn't I?" Castle asked her.

"Kind of," Beckett said with a laugh. They kissed and once they had parted she said, "The ice can go, it's too cold."

"Yeah," Castle said quickly, standing up so he could grab the pack. After he had returned from the kitchen, he worked to bandage her ankle before he made sure she could put her sock and boot back on. "What do you want to do?" he asked her.

"I think you've already decided," Beckett told him teasingly.

"Yes, but I'd like to hear from you," Castle commented. When she appeared to be hesitant, he squeezed her hand and said, "Just one thing, I'll take care of the rest." He was about to tell her that she didn't have to remember something that would take a long time to tell him when she was suddenly speaking.

"Okay, I do have something in mind," Beckett told him.

"Okay," Castle said eagerly when she didn't continue.

Shaking her head with a smile, Beckett then said, "Okay, so it was in 1915." She paused and then became more thoughtful before she said, "April eighteenth."

"Any idea which day?" Castle asked.

"Look it up," Beckett said in amusement.

"Thursday," Castle told her after he'd looked at his phone.

"It starts with Skye and me," Beckett said. "We went to the library after school for something we'd been talking about doing since our mother had told us the facts of life on our birthday. She didn't say much but we'd recently begun menstruating, so she wanted to do that then." She wasn't surprised when her husband smiled, knowing he was aware of what she was going to tell him she then continued, talking about her and her twin sneaking through the library.

* * *

_"Anyone?" Kate whispered to her twin._

_ Shaking her head, Rose went down the rows of books, looking over them before she spotted the one they were there to see. "Here," she whispered, taking it down from the shelf and then hurrying to the corner of bookcases where they would be hidden._

_ "Are you going to open it?" Kate said softly as her twin wasn't doing so, just looking at the book's black cover._

_ "Sure," Rose said, gathering her courage and opening the book. She flipped through the pages as quickly and quietly as she could since they didn't have much time before they would need to be home. "Oh…" she whispered as they came to the first drawings._

_ Kate shared a look with her sister as they considered the male on the left page and she breathed, "That's what we'll need to be with when we're married."_

_ "Katie?" Rose said softly._

_ "What?" Kate asked, wondering why her sister sounded afraid._

_ "I don't want to," Rose replied, staring at her. "I… I think I'm like Junior and Patrick, b-but with a girl."_

_ "Really?" Kate said. When her twin nodded, she hugged her tightly and said, "Don't worry, you never liked any boys, but I hope you'll be happy with someone."_

_ "Maybe," Rose said with a slight smile._

* * *

"She'd met Mary by then hadn't she?" Castle asked his wife.

"She had, but it wasn't until the summer that they became girlfriends… sweethearts I should say," Beckett replied. "But we kept going through the book after that, quickly because like I said we had to go home."

* * *

_"Are you sure you want that in you?" Rose asked her twin after they'd read the paragraph about semen._

_ "If I'm going to have a baby I have to," Kate said though she wasn't fully certain about it after reading the description about the consistency of the fluid. "Maybe it won't be so bad."_

_ Rose shrugged and then closed the book before she said with a smile, "Maybe if you're with a husband you love."_

_ Kate didn't respond as they were hurrying to leave, making sure they exited from the shelves of history books so no one would be suspicious. But as they were stepping outside into the fresh air she said, "I'll have to wait and see."_

_ "No you won't," Rose said easily. "Rick," she said to her twin._

_ "Why you little…" Kate said in a mock threatening voice. She started to chase her sister though they soon stopped, and she wrapped her arms around her as they laughed. They calmed down and she looped her arm through her twin's before they walked home, talking about everything except what they had learned from the book._

* * *

"That's not it though," Beckett said, smiling at her husband when he looked at her in surprise. "Later that evening we were having dinner all together," she explained before she continued her memory.

* * *

_Eating her piece of roast, Kate smiled at her sister as she rolled her eyes at their brother's talking before she said, "Are you sure it's okay you can work with Da?"_

_ "Sure," Junior said. "Right Da?"_

_ "You can," Jim said with a smile. "He's doin' well Johanna."_

_ "Hmm," she replied easily. "I don't know Jim; I wouldn't think the ladies at church will take that news well once they find out."_

_ "They're nothing but biddies Ma," Junior said. "They just want something they can gossip about." He shrugged when his mother looked at him before he turned to his friend so he would back him up._

_ "It does seem like that," Rick said. He frowned and said, "They always look at me when they see me since they know all about me."_

_ Johanna sighed and said, "I'm sorry Rick, I did tell them you were our ward and that we found you after the earthquake, but they seem to want more of a story."_

_ Kate saw Rick shrugging and she then turned to her mother saying, "Do we need to keep going?"_

_ "Yes Katie," Jim said firmly. "I must be respectable; we all must be."_

_ Smothering a snort with her twin at Junior's brief expression at that, Kate returned to her food and helped her mother and twin to clear the table before they were washing everything. As was their wont, the boys and her father were in the kitchen with them, talking and making the time pass quicker for them._

_ "Anything in the news Jim?" Johanna asked her husband._

_ "That movie by Chaplin is doin' well… we should have a look at it," he told his wife as he was reading the newspaper._

_ "What about the war?" Junior asked._

_ "Hmm, bit bloodthirsty lad," Jim said. "But they say there was a battle three days ago, Dilman they're calling it, between the Russians and Ottomans."_

_ "Where's that?" Rose said, putting down the fork she'd dried._

_ "Persia," Jim said, looking at the newspaper. "And it says there may be another battle comin' soon."_

_ "I'm relieved we're not part of it," Johanna said._

_ "Aw Ma, the Kaiser is a bully, you said so yourself," Junior said._

_ "That may be but I'm not wantin' to see you boys needin' to fight," Johanna said sternly. "Now get the popcorn, we'll be having that and some hot chocolate."_

_ "What about those cookies Kate and Rose made?" Rick asked._

_ "Those as well," Johanna said with a smile. "Go on, all of you." When the three men had left, she turned and saw her older daughter was drying a plate slowly. "Wake you up Katie," she said teasingly._

_ "Oh," she said, jumping slightly. "Sorry Ma."_

_ "What's on your mind lass?" Johanna asked._

_ "Nothing… well, I am thinking of classes tomorrow," Kate said._

_ "You haven't a test, have you?" Johanna said, looking at both her girls._

_ Shaking her head Rose said, "We'll get back our history tests. But you know you've done well Katie."_

_ "That's true, thank you," Kate said, mouthing the words thank you to her twin when their mother turned away. She had completely forgotten about the test results and was relieved that she had the excuse. Turning to the last glass she needed to dry she couldn't help thinking of the book though her mother telling them to hurry distracted her and she turned her attention to the glass. When it was set aside, they washed their hands in turn and got the hot cocoa ready before they went to the living room where the men were, popcorn popping merrily in the fireplace before they settled down to dessert._

* * *

"Those nights were a lot of fun," Castle said.

"They were, it was interesting with you since you were very calm to Junior's… rambunctiousness," Beckett told him. "Though you had your moments too."

"I did," Castle said. "That was a great memory. I-"

"Who said I was finished?" Beckett asked him with a smile.

"Oh… what else?" Castle said.

Trying not to smile at how earnest his tone was, Beckett then said, "It was later that night and in the bathroom Skye and I shared."

"There were three weren't there?" Castle asked in surprise. "Your dad had that many built."

"Well, since he knew all of us would be living there I'm not surprised," Beckett said. "Oh, wait, actually go back to the room that Skye and I shared." When her husband nodded, she cupped his cheek before she then went back to her memory.

* * *

_"You know Emma Sumner?" Rose was asking her sister as she was unbuttoning her dress for her._

_ "Yes," Kate replied, looking over her shoulder at her._

_ "She said I should wear a corset," Rose said._

_ "Oh, just because she has a bosom like two melons doesn't mean we can have the same," Kate said, turning as her sister had finished with the buttons. "And I'm not crushing my ribs for something that won't happen. What will you do now?" she asked her sister._

_ "I suppose get a book to read until you finish," Rose said._

_ When her twin had left, Kate took off her dress and then her undergarments before she took her clothing with her into the bathroom. While the water was filling the tub she then turned to the mirror against the wall. She studied herself, considering her body before she reached up to her still growing breasts. Cupping them she couldn't help wondering what they would look like when she had finished growing. She was going to move when she paused and was about to look between her legs before she shook herself and then rushed to the tub to turn the water off._

_ Slipping into the warm water Kate went beneath it before she sat against the back and looked at the wall in front of her. She let her mind drift to the book at the library and she glanced down at her breasts again. She reached up to them and began running her fingers over her nipples, gasping as there was a throb in between her legs almost immediately. Sitting up a little more she looked underneath the water to the junction of her legs before she reached down to it. It was a little difficult to know what she was looking for, but when she brushed against something that made her jerk up slightly, she realized she had found it._

_ Kate was still for a moment, not sure exactly what she wanted to do before she moved her fingers again. The pleasure that caused was unending and she continued until something snapped within her and the water sloshed up against the sides of the tub as she was doing her best not to cry out loud. When it had stopped, she was trembling slightly until she felt a little stronger and she sighed before she leaned back fully again. She bit at her lower lip, trying not to let her thoughts go to Rick before she started to distract herself by washing up though she couldn't ignore the slight throbbing still happening between her legs._

* * *

"I wish I could say I thought of you too, my first time," Castle told his wife.

"It's probably better you didn't," Beckett said. "I would have been young."

"I was fifteen so… yeah," Castle said as he thought that over. He then leaned over to her, kissing her before saying, "But I eventually did."

"Pervert," Beckett said easily. She shared a kiss with him and said, "But I was very happy when I finally did make love with you."

"I'm glad, describing it technically can make it sound really gross," Castle commented.

Beckett smiled before she said, "Do you have anything?"

"Yeah," Castle replied after thinking for a moment. "It's in 1928, May twenty-seventh," he said before he was looking at his phone. "A Sunday and Julia was six, Eliza was eight months and you were four months pregnant with Alexis." When she nodded, he then said, "We were down by the water that's in Mill Valley… I assume there's water there, we'll see when we go. But I was carrying Eliza and you were walking with me while Julia was riding her bike."

* * *

_"Not so fast honey," Kate told the little girl as she was getting a little further ahead of them than she wanted her to._

_ "Can't I go in the water?" Julia begged._

_ "It's still too cold," Rick said, gently bouncing Elizabeth in his arms. "But we'll be able to go to the beach soon."_

_ "He's right, summer is coming," Kate said, squeezing her husband's arm. They continued down the trail for a while until they stopped at her direction._

_ "Oh… don't say we need to go back Ma," Julia said in protest._

_ "We do, I have to get dinner ready for you and your da," Kate replied before she and her husband waited for Julia to go in front of them after they'd turned._

_ "Are you alright?" Rick asked his wife._

_ "I am," Kate said reassuringly. She smiled when she noticed that he was studying her, and she then reached out to take his arm. "I think I should make something for her."_

_ "Why?" Rick said in surprise._

_ "I was planning already," Kate said easily. "Chicken marsala."  
_

_"Oh, so it's for all of us," Rick said with a smile._

_ Kate shook her head before she went to the Model T in the parking lot and she sat in the passenger seat before her husband handed the baby to her. "Sit still Julia," she said, looking at her daughter in the back before Rick was putting the bike next to her on the floor._

_ "I will, "Julia replied. "Did you say you were gonna make marsala?"_

_ "Would that be alright?" Kate asked with a smile as her husband was getting into the driver's seat next to her._

_ "That would be swell," Julia said eagerly. "And dessert too?"_

_ "Yes, we'll have dessert too," Kate replied. As Rick started driving them back home, she listened with him as their oldest was talking eagerly about the dessert they'd made the day before. She shared a smile with him before they were driving down the driveway of their home before her husband turned off the car._

_ "Alright, behave for you Ma," Rick said as Kate was stepping out once he was carrying the baby._

_ "I will," Julia said earnestly. "Can I help you Ma?" she asked as she walked with her mother to the house._

_ "Yes, you can take care of your sister for me and your da," Kate replied._

_ "Is he going to help you too?" Julia asked._

_ "I'll see once he's here with us," Kate replied with a smile. She handed Elizabeth to Julia and said, "Hold her tight." When her oldest nodded, she went over to the kitchen and washed her hands before getting an apron. She was starting to get items from the ice box when her husband came inside, and she smiled at him before saying, "Dinner will be ready as soon as I can get it Rick."_

_ "I'll help," he said quickly. "You'll need the help."_

_ "Then will you make the sauce?" Kate asked him. At his nod she walked to where she had some chicken to prepare when she stopped abruptly, getting the others' attention._

_ "What's wrong?" Rick said as he hurried over to his wife._

_ "It's the baby," Kate said with a smile. "It moved."_

_ "Ma!" Julia gasped happily as her father placed his hand on her stomach._

_ "Here," Kate told her husband, directing him with her own hand. "You'll feel it soon," she then said, knowing that he was touching her only symbolically._

_ "I know, and I can't wait for it," Rick said before he was grabbing for his wife and wrapping his arms around her tightly. They kissed passionately, and he was rubbing her back, forgetting their daughters at the kitchen table._

_ "Shh," Julia was telling Elizabeth. "You need to let Ma and Da do that." She turned her attention back to their parents and seeing they were parting she asked, "What about the baby? Is Elizabeth going to take care of her too?"_

_ "No," Kate said, taking her husband's wrist as he had laid his hand on her stomach again. "You'll have to help us."_

_ "She'll only be a year old once the baby is born," Rick replied. "Should we keep cooking?"  
_

_"We should," Kate replied with a nod. They turned their attention to the meal, Rick taking the girls once he had finished the sauce and a salad as well since Elizabeth was starting to get fussy in her sister's arms. She listened to her husband playing with them in the living room as she worked, and she smiled herself until she had finished and called to her husband._

_ Once they were sitting at the dining room table, Rick said, "What shall we do tomorrow?"_

_ "I thought you wanted to work on your story for the paper?" Kate asked him after she had wiped her mouth._

_ "Do I need to go to school tomorrow?" Julia asked._

_ "Yes," Kate told her firmly. "You only have a little left until summer."_

_ "I wish it was summer now," Julia said._

_ "It will be soon," Rick assured her._

_ "What will you do Ma?" Julia then asked._

_ "I'll need to do the laundry," Kate said. "And then make lunch for us before I think on dinner."_

_ "I could help you again love," Rick said._

_ "Watch Elizabeth for me," Kate replied easily. "And keep her occupied until after lunch."_

_ "Can I ride my bike after Ma?" Julia asked._

_ "After dinner?" Rick asked. When the little girl nodded, he looked at his wife and said, "You may, but when your ma or I call you in then you need to put away your bike and come inside."_

_ "I will," Julia said earnestly._

_ "And you need to finish your dinner first," Kate said._

_ "And dessert?" Julia asked._

_ "And dessert," Kate said with a laugh as she couldn't help it. She went back to her food before they were finishing, and she and Rick got up to get the plates off the table while Julia was allowed to go to the living room to play loudly with her sister._

_ While he was drying off a plate, Rick watched his wife closely to study the way she was moving. Since she was so early into the pregnancy, she wasn't showing but he looked at her stomach repeatedly until she turned to him. "I want to see the baby; again."_

_ Smiling, as she immediately knew he meant her showing, Kate put down the towel she had and was quick with the apron before she threw her arms around his neck. She pulled him to her and they kissed, doing so passionately as he clutched her to him. When they finally parted, she smiled and murmured against her husband's lips, "_I won't need sleep for ages_," speaking in Irish._

_ Shuddering heavily in pleasure at those words, Rick kissed her again, but it was short because the sound of their daughters playing reached them. When they parted he said, "I won't either… but for now…"_

_ Nodding, Kate hurried over to the pantry and pulled out the icebox cake saying, "She was very happy to make this," smiling at her husband._

_ "Swell," Rick said, as it was one of his favorite desserts. He took the plate that she handed to him and said, "For her?"_

_ "Of course, she doesn't need to get to bed late," Kate replied. She dished out two more shares of the cake and took the small plates over to the living room where Julia was sitting on an armchair as Rick was holding a whimpering Elizabeth._

_ "I think she's green with envy," he told his wife._

_ Smiling Kate said, "I would imagine so, but she knows she's far too little for this yet."_

_ "Couldn't she have the whipped cream Ma?" Julia asked. "It's like eating air."_

_ Considering the plates she held and then the baby, Kate eventually nodded and said to her husband, "Mind it's only the whipped cream though Rick."_

_ Taking the plate Rick promised that he would be careful, and he waited for her to return with a spoon for the baby. Once she was sitting, he gave some of the whipped cream to Elizabeth, the baby laughing as she ran her tongue over the spoon as he held it for her._

_ Julia was doing her best not to rush through her cake, but she soon finished it and jumped off the chair, looking at her mother pleadingly._

_ "Go on," Kate said with a smile. "But not past our street."_

_ "I won't, thank you Ma, Da," Julia replied._

_ "What will we do now my love?" Rick asked his wife when they were alone._

_ "Well… I suppose we should clean up and get Elizabeth to bed," Kate replied, smiling as she looked at the baby who was leaning against her father and yawning._

_ "I agree," Rick replied. He handed his wife his plate and utensils and said, "Let's get you to bed little one," holding her above him. He walked over to the stairs and went to Elizabeth's bedroom, changing her quickly and then moving to take her back down to the living room as Kate was walking into the room._

_ "Take her up the stairs," she told her husband when she saw the baby ready for bed in his arms. She followed him back to Elizabeth's room and they kissed her goodnight, one after the other, before they were tucking the baby into her crib._

_ "Shall we sit on the porch?" Rick asked his wife once they were downstairs._

_ "Of course," Kate replied, letting him open the door before she stepped outside onto the screened in porch first. She sat on one of the chairs there before her husband was on the one on the other side of the table in between them. She looked out on the street before Julia was riding by in front of them, two other children with her and their cries of joy loud as they went._

_ "Harold and Edith?" Rick asked._

_ "I think so," Kate said, the pair twins that lived on the second to last house at the northern end, on the eastern side of their street. She turned to her husband and said, "I'll do my best to hurry with the laundry."_

_ "Don't worry," Rick told her reassuringly. "I don't have much to write, and I will have time after lunch and before we need to get Julia from school."_

_ Turning to look at the street when their daughter rode by again, Kate smiled before she paused and her hand covered her stomach._

_ "The baby again?" Rick asked as he'd turned to her in time to see her do that. When she nodded, he reached out to her and squeezed her hand firmly before they were watching Julia riding up to the house. "Are you finished?" he asked, going with his wife to step out to the front yard while their oldest was walking her bike up the path to them._

_ "Harold and Edith had to go back home, their ma called them in," Julia replied._

_ "What will you do now honey?" Kate asked her with a smile._

_ "Could we listen to the radio?" Julia suggested slowly._

_ "Take your bicycle back around, I'll get you some milk," Kate replied._

_ "I'll go with her love," Rick told his wife. When she nodded he watched her walk back into the house before he went with Julia around the side of it to the driveway. They made their way down to the garage and he helped her put her bicycle away before they went into the house._

_ "Ma," Julia said when they stepped into the kitchen to find her there._

_ "Bath," Kate said simply. "Before we listen to the radio, I nearly forgot."_

_ "But…" Julia said, turning to her father._

_ "I'm afraid you'll have to honey," Rick said apologetically. "But I promise I won't listen to the radio until you join me."_

_ Nodding her head, Julia followed her mother through the rooms and then up the stairs asking her, "What will Da do now?"_

_ Smiling as he could hear the little girl's question, Rick picked up his copy of the newspaper in the lean-to that he hadn't had a chance to read yet. He sat down in his customary armchair to settle in with the paper, waiting until he could hear Julia rushing down the stairs. "Hello there," he said to the little girl with a smile as he folded the paper to set aside. "Have you gotten all clean?"_

_ "Clean as a church on Monday," Julia said._

_ "Julia," Kate said as she walked into the room then. "She's as clean as a cat gone through the rain," she corrected the girl as her brother had made up and taught Julia the saying about church. Her mother had made up the one about a cat and she had done her best to make sure the girl said that. "Turn on the radio Rick, I'll get some milk for her and coffee for us," she told him._

_ Though he didn't really want to, Rick went over to their radio and turned it on saying to Julia, "There's only music now honey."_

_ "No, Ma said the _Garber Hour_ would start soon," Julia said, going to her father so he could pick her up and put her on his lap._

_ Before he could speak, the familiar voice of the host was talking for the introduction of the variety program and Rick smiled as Julia squealed when the acts for the hour were listed. "There'll be some jazz tonight," he said to his wife as she came over to them with the milk for their daughter._

_ "And a comedy duet," Julia said eagerly._

_ "Duo," Rick said._

_ Smiling Kate said, "Sounds like it'll be a swell show."_

_ "It will," Julia commented firmly._

_ "I'll be back," Kate said, going quickly over to the kitchen to check on the coffee._

_ "Ooh, I hope Ma comes back soon," Julia said worriedly as she was listening to the jazz band beginning to play._

_ "Here she is," Rick said. "And not a moment to spare," he told his wife with a smile as she set the tray with everything for their coffee down. "Can you sit on your own?" When the little girl nodded, he helped her down and then turned his attention to his coffee before Kate was sitting next to him, listening to the music until the song the band was finished._

_ "Oh… that was the cat's meow," Julia said eagerly. "You should have a band like that in the club."  
_

_"We have," Kate replied. "Some years ago, I hope they'll make it big."_

_ "They'll be swell Kate," Rick told her, not surprised when she nodded. The announcer was then introducing the comedy duo and hearing the name he was about to speak before his wife was squeezing his hand to stop him so she could._

_ "She can stay up to listen," Kate said, loud enough for their daughter to hear. "But she'll need to go to bed once we say or else she won't be able to listen to the show next time."_

_ "I'll go to bed Ma," Julia said earnestly._

_ Rick squeezed his wife's arm and then turned his attention to the duo that had been speaking at that time. They listened to the other acts on the show through the rest of the broadcast until the familiar music ended it. "Alright, time for little girls to get into bed," he said, standing and reaching for Julia._

_ Squealing with delight as her father threw her up above him slightly, Julia wrapped her arms around him and said, "What about tomorrow?"_

_ "What about it?" Rick asked as he walked up the stairs with his wife following him._

_ "I can't ride my bicycle?" Julia asked._

_ "You may," Kate said. "But you have to do your schoolwork of course."_

_ Rick smiled as Julia was nodding her head rapidly before they reached her bedroom and he set her onto her bed._

_ Once she had tucked the girl in, Kate leaned over and kissed her forehead telling her, "I love you honey."_

_ "I love you Ma," Julia said earnestly before they shared a kiss. "And you Da, I love you too."_

_ Rick came up to the side of the bed and shared a kiss with her before he told her, "I love you Julia, sweet dreams."_

_ Watching the little girl nodding, Kate took her husband's hand and they went to the doorway, turning off the light as they went. They looked back on the little girl until they were sure that she was sleeping. She pulled him after her to Elizabeth's room and they peered in on her in the crib to make sure that she was fast asleep. Back out in the hallway she said softly to her husband, "Do you want to listen to the radio?"_

_ "No," Rick said immediately though for a moment he'd been about to say yes. But he could see that his wife didn't so he had said no instead and before she could speak, he led her down the hall and up the steps up to the room._

_ The two parted, after the door was locked after them, and then changed for bed before they were getting onto it. They were soon laying on their backs, quiet, until Kate spoke and her husband was instantly moving._

_ "You can you know love," she said. She smiled when her husband moved to turn onto his side, and she wasn't surprised when he then laid his hand on her abdomen._

_ Feeling the slightly harder mound her stomach made, Rick said, "You're a Sheba Kate."_

_ Smiling she said, "And you're a Sheik Rick," reaching for him at the same time._

_ With Kate's hand sliding over the bulge his erection was making, Rick was responding in turn. He pulled up the bottom of her nightgown and leaned down, kissing her hungrily while they began losing themselves in each other._


	17. Wait 'Till The Party's Over (Part 2)

"For a second I was wondering if maybe your pregnancy was affecting you," Castle confessed as he stopped there. "But we were like that all the time."

"Of course we were," Beckett said easily and smiling. "But I was showing… slightly."

"Yeah, I noticed," Castle said.

"Yes, I know in my third pregnancy I was showing a lot sooner," Beckett said as her husband had looked at her knowingly.

Castle didn't say anything, merely leaned over and kissed her before he said, "How's your ankle?"

"It's good," Beckett said, looking down at her foot. "I'm guessing I won't be able to try it until later will I?"

"Not really," Castle said. "I just want to be sure," he added hurriedly in case she would get annoyed by that.

"Don't worry, I know," Beckett replied. She was about to ask her husband if he was going to tell her more memories from different decades as he had the day before when he was suddenly answering her.

"I do have memories from the other three decades," Castle said. "Why I'm suddenly think of them like this I don't know." He studied her and then asked, "Do you mind?"

"Why would I?" Beckett said with a smile. "I was going to ask you if you had anything else."

Nodding Castle said, "Then I'm sure it won't be a surprise that next is from the thirties." When his wife merely smiled, he said, "In 1937 and on July fifteenth; a Thursday so Julia was fifteen, Eliza almost ten, Alexis almost nine and Josie seven. We were down by Crissy Field and Julia was flying with her aunt." He then continued, not surprised when his wife was holding his hand and he entwined their fingers as he was relating to her what they'd been doing that summer day.

* * *

_Gasping as the plane above banked sharply, Kate grabbed her husband's arm tightly._

_ "She'll be swell love," Rick assured her, not surprised at the slightly panicked expression on her face._

_ "Oh… I should never have let her fly," Kate replied._

_ "I don't think you could have stopped her," Mary commented._

_ "You don't want her to fly either do you?" Rick asked._

_ Shaking her head, the woman said, "I would prefer she not fly; especially since Amelia Earhart hasn't been found; but she loves it so much." Mary looked back down at them and said, "I don't think you can ask Julia that either."_

_ Kate sighed, knowing her sister's sweetheart was right, and then said, "Well… she won't be doing this for some time."_

_ Rick couldn't help laughing but stopped himself when his wife jerked away from him. "I'm sorry love," he told her seriously. "But you know she won't be happy about that at all."_

_ "Don't give in to her if she asks," Kate said firmly before she saw the plane again. Shaking her head, she said, "My sister is a sap," as the wings rocked back and forth slightly and she knew her twin was doing that to tease her._

_ After another pass over the city the plane came down for a landing and Rick and Kate hurried over to it as their oldest daughter was getting out._

_ "Hi Ma, Da," Julia said, waving her hand at her parents. She then slid down into her aunt's arms and told her, "That was the cat's meow Aunt Rose."_

_ "It was," Rose replied with a smile. "And you did beautiful on your banks. You'll be a pilot yet."  
Julia nodded and then hurried over to her mother, throwing her arms around her and hugging her tightly. "Thank you so much Ma, that was swell."_

_ Trying not to sigh as she was losing her urge to tell her she would need to wait to fly again, Kate nodded and said, "I'm glad you had fun."_

_ "It was so beautiful, the city and the bridge…" Julia replied, hugging her father next. "When can I fly next?"_

_ "Not for a bit," Rose told her. "I'll let you know when we can next. Let's head out and change," she said, smiling at her twin mouthing a thank you to her before they went to the building nearby to get back into their dresses to go out into the city._

_ "Aunt Rose?" Julia was asking as she was changing._

_ "Yes?" she asked, looking over at her niece and wondering if she needed any help._

_ "Do you think they'll find Ms. Earhart?" Julia said._

_ "I don't rightly know," Rose said with a heavy sigh._

_ "She's the best pilot ever, she couldn't have gotten lost could she?" Julia asked._

_ "If she were anywhere else then I would say no," Rose said. "But from what some friends in the Navy have told me she was far in the middle of the ocean. Even flying just a bit off the coast I've been scared out of my wits of losing track of where I am. But we can't give up hope, can we?"_

_ "Oh no, never," Julia said earnestly before she turned to the shelf where her hat was as they were nearly ready to go._

* * *

"How did you know about that conversation?" Beckett asked her husband.

Giving her a playful look, Castle said easily, "You know the reason, but your sister did tell us both about it later… I think we stayed at the home that night at Alamo Square."

Beckett nodded and said, "That was horrible for us, the day the story about her was in the paper. But I don't want to think about that right now," she added hurriedly.

"I don't blame you," Castle said. He then continued, that time talking about what they were doing outside the building waiting for the pair by the runway.

* * *

_ "What are we doing now Ma?" Alexandra said, hurrying over to her and taking her hand._

_ "We'll head down to Chinatown," Kate replied._

_ "Could we go on the cars?" Josephine said._

_ "Unfortunately, we don't have any need to go on those," Rick answered since he knew the little girl meant the cable cars. "We'll drive down."_

_ "We'll get to go around Chinatown," Kate told her reassuringly. "But we need to wait for your sister and aunt."_

_ When Rose and Julia had returned to them, the family headed over to the cars they'd brought to the field and split up before driving off. When they had reached Grant, they parked before the beginning of the neighborhood and started walking to one of the restaurants they frequented._

_ "Hello again Yang," Rick said as they came to the table where a man was sitting._

_ "Hello," the man replied, standing up and bowing to them. "Can I show you a table."_

_ "Yes, one of your larger ones," Kate said with a smile. They followed the host to one of the tables and sitting down she asked, "Will you have _bao_ today?"_

_ "Yes, I'll make sure there is enough for your children," Yang replied with a smile since Rose and Mary had Fleur with them._

_ "What will we do if they don't have enough?" Elizabeth asked._

_ "They'll have enough, don't worry," Rick reassured her. "You know Yang's aware you all love _bao_."_

_ "He's swell," Josephine said._

_ "Oh… thank you," Yang himself said as he was walking back to the table. "Do you know what you would like to eat?"_

_ Since they'd been there many times already, Rick was able to order the different Dim Sum items easily. When they were left alone, he poured some tea and said, "I forgot to ask him if he'll join us."_

_ "When he comes out of the kitchen," Kate told her husband as they would do that when they ate there. Since the man owned the restaurant, he'd accept their invitation when things weren't busy for him. "Like now," she said with a smile as she spotted Yang walking out from the doors in the back._

_ Waving to flag the owner down, Rick said when he was close enough, "Are you very busy now Yang? We could use one more for the table."_

_ Smiling when the children asked him to sit with them, Yang inclined his head and said, "My son can bring guests in."_

_ "Don't pester him for stories," Kate said to the kids firmly when the man had left them._

_ "But he tells the best ones!" Alexandra cried._

_ "Leave him be," Rose said. "He's been working this whole time, he'll want to rest," she explained when the younger children were frowning._

_ Yang returned to them as the first of their dishes were being served and he sat before saying, "Thank you for inviting me."_

_ "How goes things?" Rose asked him._

_ "Oh, wonderful," Yang answered, taking the cup of tea that Rick handed him with an incline of thanks. "We have had some larger parties. Things are improving."_

_ "For everyone hopefully," Rick said, not surprised when the man raised his cup to him._

_ "Where is Jingyi?" Kate then said, asking after the man's wife._

_ "She is at home, resting," Yang said. "We are expecting another child." He took their congratulations, drinking a toast to the health of his wife and the baby. "We were not expecting this news, but she is very happy as am I."_

_ For a while the conversation was paused as they were eating from the plates of dumplings, rice and noodles the family had ordered. Yang remained with them until he was called by his son as the number of people was increasing. He thanked them for the meal; as he knew the family would pay the full price; and they told him to say hello to his wife for them before he went to his teenage son to help him with the people arriving._

_ "Always a fantastic meal," Mary said as they were finished themselves._

_ "It is, we'll need to get something for the baby… I should knit some socks," Kate said thoughtfully._

_ "Could I help Ma?" Julia asked._

_ "Of course," Kate said immediately. "You can make a second pair. A baby always needs socks, especially in the winter."_

_ "What can we do now?" Alexandra asked as they were standing from the table._

_ "I believe we should head to the store near Bush," Kate replied._

_ "Oh, I agree," Rose said. "There are some things I would love to get."_

_ "The tea store or the store that Madame Guiying runs?" Mary asked her sweetheart._

_ "Both," Rose replied with a smile._

_ Stepping outside as they were laughing, the family went to the _Tea Emporium_ first, both Rose and Kate purchasing tea leaves for different brews to have for medicinal reasons and to be able to drink. They went down to the store with various items, the children going around the different objects eagerly as was their wont._

_ "What do you want from here?" Rose asked her sister._

_ "Oh… a few things," Kate replied. "The incense for the kitchen and some fans as well. I had the younger three make paper fans, but it wasn't enough."_

_ Nodding Rose said, "I'll buy one for Fleur, she'll need it as well."_

_ "What is it that you want?" Kate asked her._

_ "She's been wanting brocade slippers for some time," Rose replied, nodding to her daughter. "And Mary thinks we should get them for her; for the house."  
_

_"Of course," Kate replied, as they'd gotten those slippers when they were children. "She'll love them." She knew her sister was thinking the same when she smiled at her and she then turned to the incense in front of her before her husband was walking over to her. "You heard all of that didn't you?" she asked him. When he merely nodded, she shook her head and said, "Shouldn't listen in love."_

_ "I couldn't help it, you were near where I was," Rick said easily._

_ Kate glanced at him before she walked around to the next set of shelves and picked out some cone incense. Turning to her husband she asked, "What are the girls doing?"_

_ "They're choosing some slippers for Fleur," Rick replied._

_ "For her or helping her?" Kate said immediately._

_ "Helping her," Mary said reassuringly as she was walking past them._

_ "Tell our girls they need to pick out some fans," Kate called to the woman._

_ Rick followed his wife and daughters while they were picking up fans and after they had them, he took them over to pay._

_ "And now Ma?" Josephine asked as they were waiting by their father._

_ "We'll head to Alamo Square," Kate said. She wasn't surprised when the four youngest girls groaned, and she told them, "You can play in the park until dinner."_

_ "Oh… we have our bicycles Ma," Elizabeth said eagerly._

_ "Yes, you can ride them, but only around on the sidewalks," Kate said. "I get scared enough watching you go around on the streets at home."  
"We'll be careful Ma," Julia said reassuringly since she had hers as well. She saw that her father was finished, and she was about to tell the others when he walked over to them as he spoke._

_ "Now we can go," Rick said. "What will we do once we get to the house."_

_ Kate smiled as the girls laughed at his question and she explained to her husband what they had planned before they were walking down Grant to their cars. She watched the people walking along the streets as her husband was heading towards Alamo Square and asked him, "Have you talked to Oney lately?"_

_ "I did," Rick said. "He loves riding on the cars and taking tickets."_

_ Nodding, as the man they both knew had gotten the job earlier in the year with Brad's help, Kate said, "I'm glad to hear it."_

_ "Though he said this might help him meet Marlene Dietrich," Rick replied._

_ "Does he really think that?" Julia asked from the back._

_ "No, he's just happy he can see her in the theaters," Rick explained. "Before when he was living in the alley he only saw her pictures from the movie posters."_

_ "Don't run out of the car girls," Kate said quickly as her husband had parked in front of the city home._

_ "We can't, you have the keys," Julia said simply._

_ Glancing back at the girls Kate pretended to give them a look before she turned her attention to getting the bags from the stores and stepping out onto the sidewalk. She was just walking onto the steps when she saw that her brother in law was stepping onto the porch. "You're home?" she asked in surprise._

_ "I finished early," Patrick replied. "How was lunch and everything else?" he asked. Before anyone could reply to his question though Fleur was crying out, "Papa!" and racing up the steps to him._

_ "It was swell," Rose told her husband, kissing his cheek when she reached him. "How's Ma?"_

_ "I'm fine," Johanna herself said, coming out onto the porch. "I hope you have some tea."  
_

_"We do Ma," Kate said, kissing her mother's cheek as she was hugging her. "The children will ride and play around the square; we can sit and have a cup."_

_ "Can we go now Ma?" Elizabeth asked anxiously._

_ "Yes, I'll help with the bicycles," Patrick was saying first._

_ "Better be careful," Rick said to his brother in law with a smile. "There are four other children here beside yours."_

_ "They can go," Kate said, unable to help smiling herself as hers and Rick's three youngest were frozen in place. She watched her husband and Patrick helping the five with their bikes before she left the two men to go inside and help her twin and mother. They brewed some of the tea leaves they'd bought and brought it out with a table, tray and cookies her mother had made the day before._

_ After getting two extra chairs for the porch, the adults sat down together, watching the children riding their bicycles before they came up to the steps below them._

_ "Are you finished already?" Kate asked them jokingly._

_ "No, we want to fly our kites," Alexandra said eagerly._

_ "Let's get your bicycles in the house before we do that," Patrick said, he and Rick getting up._

_ Sitting down again Rick said to his wife, "I wonder if they would play here all day?"_

_ "They will," Kate said easily. She smiled when her husband looked up at her in surprise and she urged him to join her across the street in the park so they could play with their daughters until their family dinner would need to be prepared._

* * *

"That got a lot easier to do with the bridge," Castle said when he'd stopped.

"I know, but we still went over to the city even with the ferry," Beckett pointed out to him.

"We had to, we were close with the family," Castle replied.

"Okay," Beckett said. "I'm not surprised I was so concerned about the kids back then."

"Neither am I, though in the end you let Julia fly more and they were allowed to ride their bikes," Castle said.

Nodding Beckett then said, "That was a fun day. But I'm wondering about the next decade." She then reached for her husband and placed her hand on his chest telling him, "I want you to do something for me though," starting to move as he watched her in surprise.

At first Castle thought that his wife was going to stand up, but she was soon pulling on his hand and once he was sitting on the couch fully, he helped her onto his lap. "Is that it?" he asked, brushing her hair away from her cheek.

Beckett smiled and then shook her head before she leaned into her husband so they could kiss. They didn't linger as one of the dogs was pushing their nose against her arm. "Take it easy Max," she said with a smile at the setter. She pet him on the head briefly and then turned to her husband asking, "What do you have next?"

"In 1940," Castle replied. "In August on the twenty-first. It was a Wednesday though it doesn't really matter… it may have been the last one before their school?" he said, looking at his wife.

"I don't think so," Beckett replied after thinking for a moment. "You might want to check."

Going onto his phone, Castle tried not to smile at the way his wife was looking at the phone screen with him. He focused on getting his calendar app before he studied the month of August in that year before he said, "I guess not."

"No," Beckett said. "What were we doing?" she then asked.

"We were near the end of our trip at Yosemite," Castle replied. "We went for three weeks and we were going to leave on that Saturday to go back home. And that day we went to the river by El Capitan."

"You haven't been there before have you?" Beckett asked him.

"No, I have looked into it because I'd wanted to take Alexis, but they were eighteen, almost thirteen, almost twelve and ten," Castle replied. When his wife nodded, he then began to tell her about what they'd been doing by the edge of the river that afternoon after finishing lunch.

* * *

_"Don't go down to the water yet girls," Kate called to them._

_ "We won't fall in Ma," Elizabeth called back to her._

_ "Then watch your little sister," Kate said._

_ "Ma!" Josephine cried._

_ Kate merely smiled at her youngest before the four girls were walking together the rest of the way to the river._

_ "Think she'll forgive you?" Rick asked his wife._

_ "She'll forget," Kate replied. She then turned to him and asked, "What will you do?"_

_ "I can't swim yet," Rick replied. "Neither can they, but they are enjoying it still."_

_ "I don't know how they couldn't," Kate said. "They've had plenty to do."_

_ "Ma," Alexandra said, walking back to them. "Can we walk along the river?"_

_ "Of course, but don't go so far you can't see us," Rick answered before his wife could respond._

_ "We won't," Alexandra said, nodding rapidly before she hurried back to her sisters._

_ "Should we go after them?" Rick asked his wife as they watched their daughters walking to the east._

_ "Leave them be," Kate replied. "They'll be fine until they come back."_

_ "What would you like to do now?" Rick asked her. When she stood, he smiled and followed her, their hands meeting before their fingers entwined. They went directly to the edge of the river, watching the water flowing by before they studied the rock structure behind them._

_ "I never I imagined I would see everything from the postcards, right in front of me," Kate eventually told her husband._

_ "It's why I insisted we come here," Rick told her. "We have a little more money and the girls need to see this."_

_ "And you," Kate said. She smiled when he nodded rapidly, and she squeezed his hand before they looked down the river at their daughters who they could see were skipping rocks._

_ "Now they'll come back to us," Rick commented, seeing Josephine was looking back towards them._

_ "You're right," Kate said when their youngest turned around and began running. She waved to her, relieved when the girl got her hint and slowed down before she walked towards them._

_ "Are you girls having trouble?" Rick asked their daughters once they had reached them._

_ "We are, we can't remember what you said we had to do with our wrists to throw them," Julia explained._

_ "First we need good, flat rocks," Rick told them, looking down at the ground. He picked some up with the girls until he felt they had enough, and he said, "Now what you want to do is turn your wrist just like this," showing them the move. "But not too hard or you're likely going to break it."_

_ Kate was surprised when the girls didn't move, and she said, "You know you can try."_

_ "You first Da," Elizabeth urged him._

_ "Alright," Rick replied before he was throwing the rock he had. He watched it skip a few times until he said to the girls, "Go on," expecting one of them to throw. But instead, Julia turned to her mother and then asked her to throw to his wife's surprise._

_ "You can throw as well Ma," the young woman was telling her. "We know Da taught you."_

_ "Alright, but I can't really throw as well as your da does," Kate told them. She shared a smile with her husband as their girls protested that. Turning to the river she threw the rock in her hand, pleased when it did skip a few times. "Now you girls can try," she said to them._

_ Rick helped the girls if they needed it and wasn't surprised when they all did well, telling them after Julia had gone, "You didn't really need me to teach you again."_

_ "We did," Alexandra said in protest. "We couldn't remember it all exactly."_

_ "Now that you've had fun with that," Kate said. "We can go on our hike."_

_ "But what about swimming?" Josephine asked._

_ "When we get back," Julia said._

_ "Your sister's right, we're going to need to get a bath in before we go to the lodge," Rick said as the three youngest were looking at him and Kate._

_ "So let's start walking, and we'll have our swim to look forward to when we're back," Kate told the girls._

_ Getting their things, the family set off down a trail they were near and into the trees as they headed towards El Capitan. They didn't go very far; for Josephine's sake; but far enough to walk along the side of the structure until they paused._

_ "Drink slowly girls," Rick said as they were taking water from their canteens. "You'll need some for the walk back."_

_ "I wish we could swim right now," Josephine said with a sigh._

_ "It won't take us long to return to the river," Kate said reassuringly. "Since we'll go right now." She wasn't surprised when none of the others protested and they were soon walking back on the trail the way they'd come. When they'd finally come to the side of the river, she watched in amusement as all four girls nearly threw off their backpacks and began to take off their outer layers as they were wearing their bathing suits under already._

_ "Are you going to join them?" Rick asked his wife as he stood next to her._

_ Kate glanced at her husband and saw that he was watching her for her reply, but she merely turned to get the blanket they'd brought back down on the ground. As soon as they were finished, she began removing her outer clothes herself, going into the water with their daughters and glancing back to see that he was tugging at his shirt to remove it._

_ "I almost didn't think you were going to swim with us Ma," Elizabeth told her._

_ "I need to I was walking with you as well," Kate replied, wrapping her arms around Josephine when she swam over to her. "Are you happy now?"_

_ "Awfully happy Ma," Josephine replied before she laughed and hugged her by the waist tightly. "Da!" she cried while he was stepping into the water._

_ "Yes?" Rick asked._

_ "Are we going back to the lodge after this?" Julia suddenly asked before anyone could say anything to what her father had said._

_ "Yes, but not for some time," Kate said. "Go on and swim girls," she told them. While they were doing so with Rick, she held back her oldest and said, "Do you have a suitor Julia?"_

_ "No," the young woman said firmly. "I was just hoping we could eat at the lodge again."_

_ "We will," Kate said. She then squeezed her daughter's hands and said, "I just want to know."_

_ "I would tell you Ma," Julia said, smiling. "And Da too though I'm worried telling him."_

_ "Leave him to me," Kate said reassuringly. "Come on, we better go after them or they'll swim right down to the lodge."_

* * *

"She didn't really have a… guy she liked there," Castle said.

"Oh no," Beckett said, shaking her head. "There were a couple that looked at her, but they wouldn't approach her."

"What?" Castle asked as he saw the way she was smirking at him.

"It's because of you," Beckett said easily. She kissed his cheek at the slight frown on his face and then told him, "Don't worry, she didn't really want them to talk to her so you did help."

"In that case?" Castle asked.

Shaking her head Beckett said, "What's next?"

Castle moved to kiss her on the lips before he held her a little tighter and he talked about them back at the lodge they were staying in for their visit to the National Park.

* * *

_"Can we pick where we'll sit Ma?" Josephine asked her mother, standing with her family at the table they'd been led to in the lodge's dining room._

_ "Of course," Kate said easily. She sat down with Rick's help, not surprised when the girls sat immediately, leaving the seat to her left open. She smiled at her husband when he sat next to her and reached to him, squeezing his hand firmly before they turned their attention to the menu._

_ "What can we get?" Alexandra asked._

_ "Whatever you know you'll eat," Kate said first._

_ "If you want the same as usual then just get that," Rick added._

_ "I'll get the chicken," Julia said. "The creamed chicken."_

_ "Me too," Josephine said, looking at her parents as she had only tried her sister's the last time they'd been at the dining room._

_ "Are you sure you'd eat it?" Rick said. When the girl nodded he said, "Go ahead and order. You love?"_

_ "I think the salmon," Kate said, looking over the options. She looked over the top of the menu and saw her daughters were wrinkling their noses except for Julia. "I'm just joshing, I'll get the chicken as well."_

_ "Did you know she was gonna pick that?" Alexandra asked her big sister._

_ Shaking her head Julia said, "I thought she might. What about you Elizabeth?"_

_ "What about me?" Alexandra said with a frown on her face._

_ "Let your sister say first," Rick was telling the younger girl._

_ "I suppose the… fried chicken?" Elizabeth said with a hesitant question._

_ "Yes, you can get that," Kate told her with a smile._

_ "I'd like the stew," Alexandra then said eagerly._

_ "Good, we have everything ready just in time," Rick commented before their waiter was coming up to their table. They ordered, and he was smiling inwardly when the girls were sharing smiles between them at his order of the prime rib. "You thought I'd get the same myself?" he asked them._

_ "You said that was swell Da," Julia said. "Last time we were there."_

_ "It was," Rick replied as their drinks; milk for the girls and wine for himself and his wife; were served along with rolls and butter._

_ "I wish we didn't have to go home so soon," Josephine was saying as she carefully buttered her warm roll with her mother watching her closely._

_ "So do I but I have to write again with your ma and you four have an education to see to," Rick commented._

_ "Are you nervous?" Alexandra was asking Julia._

_ "Oh no, I'm ready to go to Berkley," the girl said. "But I'll miss you all until the weekend."_

_ "Good thing Aunt Rose, Aunt Mary, Uncle Patrick and Grandma got you your car," Elizabeth said._

_ "I know, I wish they could have come with us," Julia said to their parents._

_ "Well, they wanted to get their girls from New York remember," Kate said, looking at her husband._

_ "Will our new cousins be there when we're back home?" Josephine asked._

_ "They're there now," Kate replied. "But we'll go see them on Saturday so we can rest a bit; and Ivy and Iris can too," she added before their waiter was setting down cups of soup for them all._

_ "I hope they're nice," Alexandra said. She wasn't surprised when her little sister nodded rapidly in agreement before their father was talking._

_ "You'll have to be a bit careful; they might be scared being in a different country altogether," Rick said._

_ "Do they speak English at all?" Julia asked her mother._

_ "Rose said they do, they were taught at the convent with the intention of sending them to England, Canada or here to America," Kate said. "But still, you'd best be careful as your da said." She was relieved when the girls all nodded, and they turned their attention to their soup before the conversation turned away from the war in Europe. They spoke about their last few days in Yosemite, suggesting different ideas through their entrees until they were finishing and leaving the table._

_ "Please say we can have some s'mores again," Josephine begged._

_ "We're going right now," Rick promised. He took his wife's hand and they went together to the firepit he'd reserved that morning before their hike. The items for their dessert were brought out to them and he stood with his wife and daughters, melting marshmallows and making the graham cracker sandwiches to eat._

_ "Ma," Julia eventually said, nearly finished with her first. When her parents both looked at her, she smiled at them before she grew serious and asked, "You don't think we'll fight in the war too do you?"_

_ "I don't know," Rick said after his wife had looked at him. "And this vacation isn't meant to discuss the war."_

_ "Da, you won't need to fight if there is will you?" Elizabeth said._

_ "Don't scare your sisters," Kate said immediately though she couldn't help feeling slightly sick at the thought of her husband having to fight. "Your da's knee won't allow him to see battle."_

_ Squeezing his hand on his wife's back firmly, since he knew that was what she was hoping, Rick said, "Your ma is right, I'll do my best to stay here with all of you. If it comes to that, we're not fighting a war so you can be calm."_

_ "And get back to your dessert, who wants another?" Kate asked as by then they'd finished their first s'mores._

_ Waiting until their daughters were at the fire again, Rick stopped his wife from following and he kissed her gently before murmuring, "_I need to stay with you my love_," in Irish._

_ "_I hope you will_," Kate replied as he kissed her cheek, speaking in the same language. "_I love you_ Rick."_

_ "_I love you too_ Kate," Rick told her sincerely before he leaned down. Though their daughters could see them, he didn't stop and kissed her tenderly, feeling her respond until they forced themselves to rejoin the girls to continue their dessert under the star-filled sky._

* * *

"That was a nice trip," Beckett said after she and her husband were quiet for a while.

"Yeah, I think we took it also because Julia was heading to Berkley," Castle said.

Nodding Beckett said, "I was really mad at the war for interrupting her education."

"She probably could have stayed," Castle said.

"She wouldn't have," Beckett replied. "She was determined to help." When her husband shrugged, she then said, "One more?"

"Yeah," Castle said as he quickly shook himself. "This one," he began slowly. "Was in 1956, on a Friday… February twenty-fourth. And again, their ages…"

"Just say," Beckett replied, rolling her eyes though she was smiling at the same time.

"Okay, they were almost thirty-four, almost twenty-nine, almost twenty-eight and twenty-six but only for a day. We had a dinner party to go to in Sausalito that night but where I'm remembering is before we left," he told her before he began there.

* * *

_"You look great Ma," Josephine said with a smile, looking up from her book._

_ "Thank you honey," Kate replied. "Are you sure you want to stay home? You don't need to."_

_ "Actually…" Josephine said slowly as she stood. "Maddy just called me and asked if she could come over… spend the night."_

_ "I thought I'd heard the phone," Kate replied with a smile. "And that's fine, as long as you won't have a party of your own."_

_ "I won't," Josephine said after laughing for a moment. "We're going to make sandwiches and listen to records until _Treasure Hunt_ is on."_

_ "We might end up seeing that at the Dunham's house," Rick said, coming downstairs._

_ "I don't think Lily will allow that," Kate said, smiling at her husband's new suit._

_ "You look dashing Da," Josephine said, hugging her mother from behind._

_ "My girls look wonderful," Rick replied._

_ "In this old thing Da?" Josephine asked jokingly, stepping away from her mother and flicking her hands against the sides of the plaid skirt of her dress._

_ "It's a beautiful dress," Kate told her. She went over to the entry closet and watched her husband grab her coat and then looked at their youngest saying, "The Dunham's number is in the book by the phone."_

_ "Don't worry," Josephine said, taking her mother's left wrist to check on the end of her sleeve, both rolled back just slightly. She smiled and then said, "You did a wonderful job on this."_

_ "Thank you," Kate said. "I had the hardest time with those sleeves," she then said, turning her attention to the skirt of her pale blue long-sleeved dress. It was of a thicker material for the winter, there was a collar and large buttons that began just between her breasts going down to the hem of her skirt with a thin belt about her waist. She turned to her husband as his hand was on her back and she said, "We're late?"_

_ "Oh no," Rick replied. "But we should head out."_

_ "Have a swell time," Josephine told her parents, hugging them both. She smiled at them and said, "And tell Brad and Lily hello for me."_

_ "We will," Kate promised her. "Goodnight."_

_ Calling a goodnight to their youngest, Rick hurried to his Ford Fairlane he'd parked in front of their home in anticipation of leaving. He opened the passenger door for his wife, kissing the back of her hand as she sat. "You're beautiful love."_

_ Kate smiled and said, "Thank you. You do look like a Sheik."_

_ "Sheba," Rick said before he closed the door. He went around the front of the car before he got in and watched her slide over to him so she was in the middle of the seat. He squeezed her hand and started the car, pulling away from the curb to head to Sausalito and the Dunham house._

_ "A beautiful night," Kate said when her husband opened the door for her after he'd parked. After he'd helped her out, she slid her arm through his and they walked up the path to the front door just as it was opening._

_ "Come inside," Lily said, stepping around her husband and reaching for her friend. "Oh, you're freezing. You need a good, stiff drink in you."_

_ Laughing Kate said, "I think I was planning on having one already."_

_ "How are you doing?" Brad said, shaking her hand. "I'm glad that you didn't have too far to go. It feels like it's even colder tonight, I hope David and Rebecca will get here fine."_

_ "I think they're swell," Rick said as they turned just as the sergeant was about to close the door at the sound of a car pulling up._

_ "Oh good," Lily said. She then turned to them and said, "Go ahead into the living room by the fire," having Kate's coat in her hand._

_ Though they wanted to see their other friends, Rick led his wife over to the room where there was a good-sized fire in the fireplace. They stood in front of it and he said, "I hope I had enough fuel for the stove in the lean-to."_

_ "You did. You were putting logs in there all morning," Kate reminded him before she heard Rebecca and she walked over to the foyer to greet her just as she stepped up to the entry of the living room. "I'm so glad that you made it," she said jokingly._

_ Shaking her head Rebecca told her, "We aren't that far. But at least you did too."_

_ "What are we having to drink?" Brad asked once he and Lily were in the living room with everyone._

_ "I'll take a Manhattan," Rick said quickly._

_ "Me too," David said. "I've been craving one all day," he told his friend._

_ "So have I," Brad told the two men as he began mixing the drinks for the three of them. "And what will you have Kate, Rebecca?"_

_ "Could you make a Jack Rose?" the former asked first._

_ "I can, I told him I wanted one so he luckily got everything we needed," Lily said. "Rebecca?"_

_ "Oh, the same," she replied, waving her hand before she and Kate were going into the kitchen with Lily to help her with the dinner._

_ The living room and kitchen were filled with conversation and laughter before they were meeting together at the dining room table for the meal. They were discussing their children and grandchildren together until David was asking their hosts about their son._

_ "He's alright, he said he'll miss the Navy but he enjoys building far more," Brad said._

_ "I was surprised to hear he'd done that," Rick said. "I could have sworn he'd stick with the Navy."_

_ Shaking her head Lily said, "He didn't like nearly being in battle, he can't imagine how his father could have fought in the Great War."_

_ "I don't know how I have either," Rick said, David agreeing with him._

_ "Well, as long as he's happy I think that's the most important thing," Rebecca said. "I have to say this dinner was amazing."_

_ Smiling when the others quickly agreed, Lily said, "Thank you, I owe it all to the new oven. I'm hoping my banana pudding will turn out well, I've never made it before."  
"I'm sure it will be swell," Kate said._

_ "We'll help clear the table darling," Brad said when he saw that the others had all finished their meal of his wife's meatloaf._

_ "Oh, thank you, would you men like something to drink?" Lily asked._

_ "I'll have a martini," David said._

_ "I'll make them," Lily replied with a smile as the other two men agreed with that. "Should I make it for us all?"_

_ "I'll take care of it Lily," Brad was quick to say. "We've cleared everything already."_

_ "Then make six martinis darling," Lily said, cupping his cheek before she walked to the kitchen._

_ Kate smiled as her husband kissed her cheek and she squeezed his hand before going into the kitchen. Taking an apron from Rebecca she put it on quickly and then said, "What will we do while we have our martinis?"_

_ "I believe we'll listen to music," Lily replied, smiling as that meant if anyone wanted they could dance. She turned to the dirty dishes and worked through them with her friends' help before they finished and were going to their husbands._

_ Sitting together around the room, the three couples were talking as they were drinking their martinis. They drank them but while the records were playing they were standing every so often to dance, the other couples talking two by two during that._

_ Finishing their martinis first, Rick and Kate got up and wrapped their arms around each other before she was murmuring into her husband's ear gently as he held her closer._

_ "_I hope we can be together when we're home_," Kate said in Irish._

_ "_We will_," Rick assured her. He then turned his head enough so he could kiss her, just brushing his lips to hers since their friends were there. They continued to sway together until the song was over and they were going to sit down again when Lily stood up._

_ "I think now is a good time for cards," the woman told the others. "What do you say to bridge and dessert?"_

_ "I'm ready, I've been ready all week for a rematch," David said._

_ Rolling her eyes Rebecca said, "He has been, but he hasn't been talking too much about competition, just to play."_

_ "I enjoy it," David said defensively._

_ After they'd sat down, laughing together at what the lawyer had said, the group started playing a game of bridge but only two hands before Lily was getting up to get their dessert._

_ "It looks like it set," Kate said. "You're lucky, the last time I did that the pudding fell out when I cut it."_

_ "Was anyone peeking into the fridge while it was in there?" Lily asked._

_ "Of course, Rick," Kate replied._

_ The women started laughing at that and they walked out with the plates before they were hurrying to get some coffee, talking with the men in the doorway to the kitchen at the same time._

_ "Did you ever see the movie… _Body Snatchers_?" Brad started to ask._

_ "Did you?" Rick said in surprise._

_ "I did, with Jake, we were having a father-son afternoon and we decided to try it," Brad replied. "Fairly terrifying."_

_ "Hmm, hopefully he won't let the grandchildren see that," Kate commented._

_ "They won't," Rick pointed out to her._

_ "We can play again, the coffee is ready," Lily said. She took the coffee pot to the table as Rebecca was bringing a tray with cups, sugar, cream and milk to the table. "I almost forgot, Brad bought this for me, percolates up here. I think that's why he bought it, for the show."_

_ "It makes wonderful coffee," Brad said simply._

_ Sitting around the table again, laughing, the group talked during their dessert and coffee instead of returning to their bridge game. They chatted about their grandchildren and travel plans in the future._

_ "I think we'll take a cruise," Rick was saying after David had told his wife they were going to travel north on the train to Vancouver._

_ "Oh really?" Kate asked with a smile._

_ Nodding Rick told her, "Going down the coast and to Los Angeles."_

_ "How fun," Rebecca said._

_ "It is," Kate said. "But I think I know where we'll be going while there."_

_ "Oh," Brad said in sudden realization. "You're going to look at that place Walt Disney opened… Disneyland, right?"_

_ "Yes, do you remember Wooley?" Rick asked his former partner. After the man had nodded, he turned to the others except for his wife saying, "I saw him in the city when I went to get some groceries while we were at the Alamo Square house for Christmas. He was there, and he said that he and his wife went to the park with their kids and grandchildren. He told me they'd never had so much fun and I should see it one day."  
_

_"What about our children and grandchildren?" Kate asked. When her husband smiled at her she said, "Alright, but I would prefer to go by train; you haven't gotten tickets yet have you?"_

_ "Oh no, I was just seeing if you would be alright going," Rick replied. He was smiling again when she squeezed his hand and they turned their attention to Brad and Lily, who were going to be traveling east to Las Vegas on their own, staying at the Flamingo Hotel and Casino on the Strip. _

_ They were discussing the city and urging the couple going to take their Brownie movie camera so they could see it and see if they'd like to visit themselves. By then they'd finished their dessert and they returned to bridge, playing together and talking about their trips as the night continued._

* * *

"I know," Castle said when he stopped and saw the look his wife was giving him. "We went with our family to Disneyland but that fall we went to Las Vegas, just us."

"I remember," Beckett said with a slight smile. "We stayed at the Flamingo too. It was a nice trip."

Nodding, as he was remembering them gambling, swimming at the pool and dinners together, Castle did his best not to recall their time in their room together. To distract himself he then said, "But the trip to Disneyland was interesting… I think."

"I'm not recalling too much either," Beckett replied with a nod. She then smiled and said, "If we had grandchildren at the time, or the girls were married then that's the reason you'd give for why."

Castle smiled and then said, "Exactly." He was surprised when she suddenly looked troubled and he asked, "What's wrong?"

"I'm a little worried," Beckett explained. "We never got a text from Julia."

Opening his mouth to speak, Castle then said, "You're right but… I'm not sure why. Maybe her grandmother and great-grandmother blocked her." When his wife made a slight face, he quickly told her, "We'll find out soon."

Beckett turned with him at the chime of the gate opening and she looked at her husband asking, "What if she knows now?"

"I'll go meet them in the garage," Castle said, helping her off his lap. "And see how she is."

Beckett watched him leave the room with the dogs as she pushed herself forward, hoping their daughter would be alright once she learned what had happened to them that day.


	18. We're In For Nasty Weather

Genre: Romance, Family, Humor

Rating: M for sexual situations and language

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters featured on the show Castle, they belong to the creator of the show, ABC and the others who do own them.

A/N #1: I loved reading the feedback I got for the last chapter, so I'll go into my thank yous for that. MsNYC (I was pleased to see that you really enjoyed there being so many flashbacks in the first half of the chapter, I thought you might since I know you do like them. And happy that you thought the three of them young was a nice touch too!),

TORONTOSUN (Great you liked how I'm always writing Castle and Beckett in love, really hard not to do that to be honest. Glad you thought it was good writing and great flashbacks too!) and

Mb (Happy to see you thought it was another great update. Not surprised that you commented about the case having them all frustrated, lol, it would. Also not surprised you mentioned the promising first leads they had fizzling out into frustrating dead ends as you put it. I had to laugh at your referencing Monty Python, but yeah, just a flesh wound for Castle, lol. And you're right, the killer is smart but then as you put it clumsy lucky too. I'm not surprised that you're wondering about the feeling Beckett had telling Brad to move and Julia not sensing what was happening with her parents. I also wasn't surprised that you loved the second half with Beckett telling the memories that time. I wanted to have something different with that since it's usually Castle and I'm glad it worked! I was glad it made you laugh with Beckett and Skye being so curious about their bodies changing and everything with that. And I'm really happy you agree with me that the clinical description of all of that is scary. I'm so relieved that you thought Beckett memory of her first time exploring her body and the end result of doing that was tastefully written. I was glad that all together you thought the chapter was beautifully written and with the flashbacks you could feel the joy of Castle and Beckett with their kids in their past life along with their love and passion that they have for each other. You're welcome for the first half of the chapter! It was nice to read first off that you were smiling throughout the second half of the chapter. And of course, great you loved it being flashbacks from different time periods, I loved the format for the chapter doing that so it was great to know you enjoyed it so much. And I'm not surprised you mentioned the loving of friends and family as well as each other in those. And I can't really answer your question about the grandmothers blocking Julia but that will be answered I promise. Glad to see you thought it was beautifully written and you're welcome for the second half too!)

Thanks for the review, I loved reading them all as usual and appreciate the time taken to write them out and send them my way!

A/N #2: The title of this chapter is a lyric from the song _Burning Down the House_ by the Talking Heads, from their album _Speaking in Tongues_.

We're In For Nasty Weather

"Do you think I could text Mom to see where they are now?" Julia asked her grandparents after the car was stopped in the garage.

"You're not worried they're doing something important right now?" Martha said in response as she looked back at her.

"I'm just-" Julia started to say after she was out of the car. She stopped when she saw the door to the house opening and seeing her father on his own she exclaimed, "Mamó!"

"What is it?" Eliza asked in surprise.

"Did Mom hurt her ankle again?" Julia asked as Castle walked into the garage.

"She did, why your great-grandmother?" he asked as Jim was getting Josie's carrier out of the back.

"Because she didn't let me know," Julia said with a sigh. "Mom's not sleeping?"

"No, but don't run," Castle said, speaking quickly as the girl was rushing into the house.

"Julia," Beckett said, hearing the footsteps on the floor.

"I'm jogging Mom," Julia said, entering the room. "Should you be sitting?"

"Did you know what happened?" Beckett asked, having been unable to hear any conversation in the garage.

"Know, Mamó wouldn't let me know… I guess she didn't think… Dad!" Julia started to say before she heard her great-grandmother. '_You should have let me know that too Grandmama_,' she said in her head as she was hurrying over to the doorway to the hall.

"What?" Castle asked, carrying Josie.

"You got hurt," Julia said.

"Just a little," Castle replied, seeing his wife in the room looking over at him. He smiled at her to reassure her before he walked inside and said, "Someone's been eager to see you."

"I can tell," Beckett said holding her arms out. She took the baby and kissed Josie's cheek before she said, "We're fine," as the rest of their family was in the room by then. "I pulled my muscle slightly and Rick has a cut, but my ankle sent us home."

"Are you going back to work tomorrow?" Eliza asked as she walked over to the couch.

"We are, I've been resting so I'll be fine," Beckett said, smiling at her.

Studying her, and deciding that her mother was telling the truth, Julia said, "Did you see the clouds outside?"

"It's not snowing yet?" Castle asked his mother and father in law.

"No but it looks like it will very soon," Martha said.

"The clouds coming in are darker," Jim said. "Do you need us to get anything ready?"

"We are ready," Castle said quickly. "Since they were saying it was going to storm today." He then recalled something and was about to tell his wife before his phone rang and he took it out of his pocket as Julia was guessing who it was.

"It's Alexis," the girl commented. "Is she going to come over before it starts snowing?"

"Hold on," Castle said, answering the phone quickly. "Hey Alexis," he said to his daughter in greeting. "You're on speakerphone with us."

"Hi everyone, I was just calling to ask if you think we should stay here or come over for the night?" Alexis asked.

"Are you home?" Beckett asked.

"No, still at work and Louis is helping to get the horses set for the storm," Alexis said. "But I'll be able to leave soon, and he said he wouldn't be too long after me."

"What do you two want to do?" Castle said.

"Well… I think the townhouse might be warmer," Alexis confessed.

"Your dad and I were talking about that too," Beckett told her. "And I thought the same, really it's up to you both."

"What about breakfast tomorrow?" Eliza said.

"If the streets are clear by then we'll drive over," Alexis promised. "And if not then dinner?"

"Yeah, that'll be fine," Castle said quickly. "Make sure you have everything you need."

"We know Dad," Alexis said, the smile on her face evident in her tone. "We were getting everything we'd need before we went to bed last night."

"Okay, then I guess we should let you go so you can get back to the townhouse," Castle asked. They all said goodbye to Alexis before he hung up the phone and he said to his wife in Irish, "_We forgot about dinner_."

Beckett nodded and said, "_Call and see if they can deliver right now_."

"What is it?" Julia asked, looking back and forth between the two.

"We need to get dinner," Castle said as he was leaving the room.

"We?" Martha asked.

"We're getting pizza," Beckett said. When the girls gasped she smiled and told them, "Just tonight and because we knew the storm was coming."

"I'm not scared," Eliza said. She was startled when her sister immediately looked at her and she asked, "What?"

"You shouldn't say that, then they'll just make something," Julia told her.

"Sweetie that makes no sense," Beckett said, trying not to laugh.

Shrugging Julia said, "It does to me."

"Are they still delivering?" Beckett asked as Castle was coming back to them.

"They are, it'll be here in at least a half hour," he answered.

"Good, do you two have any homework?" Beckett asked them.

"I do, but just Math," Julia said easily. "And just a little bit since I worked on it last in Study Hall."

"I have math too," Eliza said when their parents looked at her.

"Is that it?" Castle said. When the little girl nodded, he then said, "You better start, once you get it done we'll have to have some arts and crafts."

Beckett smiled when the girls rushed to their backpacks and she watched her husband sit next to her and said, "I'm fine."

"I wasn't going to ask," Castle protested. He wasn't surprised when his wife just smiled at him and he leaned over, kissing her cheek before he took Josie's hand. "You had a good day at school, right?" he asked the girls as they were sitting around the coffee table with them then.

"Yeah," Eliza said first. She looked at her big sister and asked, "Do we say now?"

"No, our homework," Julia replied. "That way we can make something." She thought of something and asked, "Did Josa have a good day?"

"Of course," Jim said with a smile as the baby was laughing at her father blowing on her hand. "But I think she was mainly sleeping."

"She won't need to sleep until her bedtime," Beckett said as Eliza turned to her and Castle and she knew what she was going to ask. She turned to her husband and was about to ask him in Irish if he was thinking about texting Brad when he leaned over and murmured into her ear first.

"I'd like to contact Brad but I'm a little afraid of making him mad," Castle told his wife.

"I don't think you need to whisper," Beckett said with a smile. "And unless you've been texting him repeatedly then I don't think he'd mind us checking in."

"I hope he gets back home before the snow starts," Castle said, getting his phone. While he was texting the chief, he smiled as Josie was leaning over and waving her hands. "Hold on sweetheart," he told her. "I'm almost done." As soon as he'd finished the message, he sent it to his friend and then took the baby, holding her up above him for a moment while she was laughing. But as soon as he'd done that he paused and felt his wife grabbing his arm. "I'm okay," he told her. "_I almost thought it had opened_."

"_We should check_," Beckett said, speaking in Irish as well.

"_I'll check_," Castle said firmly. "I'll leave my phone with you," he added, handing it to her and squeezing her hand in passing.

Julia turned back to her homework before her parents could see her watching them. She knew that something had happened to her father and seeing the way he'd froze when lifting Josie, she realized it was one of his arms. She wanted to know what but knew her parents wouldn't mention it with Eliza there. So she decided to ask them later, hoping they would tell her while she was on her own at least.

Beckett was annoyed at her ankle waiting for her husband as she was concerned about his wound. She watched for him but at the same time kept an eye out for his phone to make sure she wouldn't miss a text from Brad. The chief did send one eventually, right as Castle was entering the room, so he heard the text alert sound before he hurried to the couch.

"You don't want to read it?" he asked his wife as she was holding the phone up to him.

"I saw already," Beckett said. She wasn't surprised when her husband looked at her, startled, and she watched him read the message.

Seeing that the message read _Names are coming up blank, see you tomorrow_, Castle nodded and then told his wife, "I guess that's it."

"Are you having trouble with the case?" Jim asked, watching them.

"Slightly, hopefully something'll come up tomorrow," Beckett answered. "But for now, I'm more interested in where the girls are with their homework."

"I finished," Eliza said then, hurrying to write the last problem that she had.

"Let me see," Castle told her.

"I just have three more problems," Julia said absently as she was focused on what she needed to do to solve the equation.

"Are you having any trouble?" Beckett asked her.

"No, I know what I need to do, it just takes a little time," Julia replied. She turned her attention back to her math book and paper doing her best not to make mistakes.

"How did I do?" Eliza asked her father.

"You missed a few problems, six, ten and fourteen," Castle replied, handing her back her worksheet. He watched her hurry to kneel and once she was erasing he said, "Just ask if you need to." When the little girl nodded, he turned to his wife and they talked with their parents until Eliza finished her homework and he checked her problems before he nodded. "You fixed everything," he said with a smile when he had finished. He laughed when she threw her arms around him before he hugged her back as tightly.

"Can I start on arts and crafts?" Eliza asked him.

"Let's wait for your sister," Beckett replied with a smile before her husband could say anything.

"I'm done," Julia said. She stood up and handed the paper she'd used to her mother saying, "Hopefully I don't have any mistakes."

"No, you got them all right," Beckett said, looking up at her.

"I didn't cheat," Julia said teasingly.

"I know you didn't," Beckett replied easily. "And thank you for not doing that." When the girls were putting their homework away and going down the hall to put their backpacks in the entry she asked, "What are they going to do?"

"I was going to let them pick," Castle said. "And they might do something here at the table, so you can be involved too."

"Maybe not," Beckett said as they heard the girls walking back to the room.

"What do you two want to do?" Castle asked the two once they were with them again.

"Could we paint?" Julia asked.

"Do you both want to do that?" Jim said before his daughter or son in law could respond.

"Yeah, we do," Julia answered. She smiled and said, "Lizzy wants to paint something for Mom and Dad."

"Go ahead," Castle said, standing up. "I'll get the easel."

"Rick," Beckett said.

"I'll get it for them," Jim said quickly, noting the concern in his daughter's voice.

Sitting with his wife again, Castle said, "I would have been okay."

Shaking her head Beckett said, "I just want to make sure." She wasn't surprised when her husband just looked at her and she smiled when he squeezed her hand. Certain that he wasn't mad at her for stopping him, she was about to hand him Josie when Eliza was asking them about that night.

"What do we do if there's no lights?" the little girl asked. "We can still play games, right?"

"Of course," Beckett said, watching her husband as he was looking at his phone. She was going to ask him if he'd gotten a text, but he shook his head at her before she could. She then turned back to their daughters who had begun painting by then and she smiled as they were talking eagerly together. "I think you got taller Julia," she commented after a while of listening to them.

"Did I?" the girl asked, looking over at her.

"You did," Castle quickly agreed. "You weren't able to see as far over that easel as you can now."

Smiling, Julia said, "Cool, I wonder how much."

"Do you want to measure?" Beckett asked her.

"No," Julia said. "I'll wait for my birthday."

"Really? You know you don't have to measure just on that day," Castle told her.

Shaking her head, Julia turned her attention back to her painting and was going to ask if their pizza was almost there when the chime for the intercom outside the gate was rung.

"Do you need help?" Beckett asked her husband as he stood up.

"I'm fine," Castle said reassuringly before he was leaving the room.

Seeing her mother leaning back against the couch, Julia put her paintbrush down and walked over to her mother asking, "Do you want to walk?"

"I should," Beckett said. "Why?"

"I can walk with you," Julia replied.

"What about your painting?" Beckett said though she was smiling.

"It's not going to go anywhere," Julia replied, shrugging her shoulders.

"Okay, actually you need to stop anyways," Beckett said as she looked over to the doorway in time to see her husband walking by. "Eliza that means you too sweetie."

"Do I have to?" the little girl asked.

"Yes, come on," Beckett said as she was giving the baby to her mother in law.

"We can't eat here?" Eliza said as she was taking off the shirt covering her clothes with her grandfather's help.

"Not tonight," Beckett replied firmly. She smiled at Julia as she stood and took a step before she said, "It's better," reassuringly as everyone was watching her.

Standing in the doorway of the room, Castle watched Julia help her mother up to them and said, "Is she supporting you?"

"No," Beckett answered with a smile. "But if I need it I know she will," she added, looking down at their second oldest.

"I think it's better already," Julia commented as they were going down the hall. She then noticed the dogs ahead of them and said, "Oh… the dogs."

"Their food is there, I'm surprised they didn't smell it," Castle said before the six dogs were suddenly taking off and running.

Smiling when Eliza took off jogging carefully with a squeal, Beckett watched to make sure the little girl would stop before she got near the dogs as they were eating. When she had she said to Julia, "Help your sister set the table."

"Sure," the girl replied before she let her father come up next to her mother. She and Eliza got the plates and set them out before they went to get their drinks. Julia, waiting for her grandfather to pour her some juice, turned back to the table and saw that Beckett was sitting next to Josie in her highchair. She smiled when she could see the baby was reaching over to their mother until she felt her little sister tugging on her hand. Turning to her she took the glass that Jim gave her and then went to the table before her father was setting out the boxes of pizza. "Can we take that for lunch tomorrow?" she asked as she saw a cheese pizza was one of them.

"Why do you think I got extra cheese?" Castle asked her with a smile.

"Me too?" Eliza asked eagerly.

"Of course, you haven't taken it for lunch, have you?" Beckett said.

Shaking her head Eliza said with a wide smile, "Jules told me what to do so I can have it warm."

"You're lucky they do that," Beckett said. "But only a couple slices." She smiled when Eliza nodded seriously before Josie was starting to hit the tray in front of her with one hand.

"Are you okay feeding her at the same time?" Castle asked with a slight frown, since she was doing that while eating.

"I am, though she seems to be very impatient," Beckett said. "I should have fed her before."

"Can I feed her?" Eliza asked.

"You need to eat," Beckett told her firmly. "And it's just one food so I'll be alright."

"Kate," Castle said suddenly. When she turned to him, he said, "_We forgot to tell them about your cousin's ball_," speaking in Irish.

Nodding, Beckett then said, "I got an e-mail from Brennan earlier. He's going to have a Valentine's Day ball in February, but he's invited us to come and stay with him during the week before it. Oh, I should say it's on the fourteenth; the ball."

"You're going to go right?" Julia asked.

"To the ball, yes; and all of you," Beckett said. "But that week-"

"Go Mommy, Daddy," Eliza said eagerly. "You should have a vacation."

"We don't really want to do that," Castle said. "Leaving you three."

"Why don't you take Josa?" Eliza asked.

"And leave you two? I don't think so," Castle said.

"We can watch them," Martha said.

"What about your class?" Castle asked his mother.

"I would hold classes for Monday and Tuesday," Martha replied. "If you'll be alright with the girls on your own."

"I'll ask Alexis and Louis if they'd stay with us until you're able to come here," Jim replied since she'd been talking to him.

"I think you mean if we go," Beckett said.

"Mom, you should go," Julia said. "But how long are we staying?"

"You remembered?" Castle asked.

"They have an Inservice day on the fifteenth," Beckett explained to her father and mother in law. "So we'll come home on Monday, but we can let you guys come on Thursday; if your teachers say it's possible."

"I'll do all the homework I need to," Julia said immediately.

"Me too," Eliza said rapidly.

"Alright, we have time until February so we'll need to wait and see how things work out," Beckett told them.

"Do 'lexis and Louis know about the ball?" Eliza asked.

"They do," Beckett said before she was thanking her husband for getting Josie cleaned up. "Since of course his father told him about it first," she then said to the others.

"Are we going to be allowed to go to the ball?" Julia asked in confusion.

"You will," Castle said. "Since Erin is going to be there, but you're not staying up all night."

"Nope," Eliza said.

"Are you finished?" Castle asked after they'd all stopped laughing together. When the little girl nodded, he said, "Go ahead and take your plate to the sink. But come back okay?"

"Okay," Eliza said quickly before she grabbed her plate and started to walk to the kitchen.

"Macca," Julia called as the Wolfhound was walking in front of her little sister backwards.

"No Macca, you can't have my plate," Eliza said before Beckett whistled to the dog and it went back to the table.

"When does Josie need to go to bed?" Martha asked.

"She has time," Beckett said. "Since we're eating earlier of course."

"How come we did?" Eliza said as she walked over to her mother.

"Because we might need to go to bed early if it's cold," Castle said, watching his wife pulling Eliza on her lap. "But we'll see what happens of course."

"Yeah," Eliza said, nodding her head rapidly. She then smiled up at her mother and said, "I can finish my painting, right?"

"You can, but I hope it won't take too long to do that," Beckett said, running her hand over the back of her daughter's head. She smiled when the little girl shook her head and told her, "Good, we do want to play at least one game with you."

"So do I," Eliza said with a wide smile. "Can we play Clue?"

"Sure," Castle said. "But which one?"

"Wouldn't you want to play Trouble? You said when we were going to dance class you wanted to play it," Julia reminded her sister as she stood to take her plate.

"Sure," Eliza said.

"That's fine," Beckett said when Castle and Eliza looked at her. "Are you okay playing that though?" she asked Julia as the girl was walking back to the table.

"Why not? It's fun," Julia replied. She then smiled and said, "I loved that game when I was little too."

"Okay, you two can go and finish up your paintings," Castle said, standing up and taking his plate before getting his wife's since they were all finished.

"I'll go with them," Beckett told him as she got up. She took Eliza's hand before they walked with Julia down the hall to the family room, the dogs following them. She let the girls head to the easel and she sat on the couch again, taking Josie from her father as he'd walked after the dogs. She was about to tell him to stay with them when he was leaning over to press a kiss to the top of the baby's head and he was speaking to the girls.

"Your dad wants you to stay here with your mother," Jim said as his granddaughters turned to them.

"What's he doing?" Eliza asked.

"We're going to have popcorn tonight for dessert," Jim said. When the girls looked at each other he smiled and said, "He's going to make it and sweeten it."

"Oh… kay," Eliza said.

When their grandfather had left, Julia turned back to the easel in front of her and was about to start painting when something came to mind. "Mom," she said.

"Yes sweetie," Beckett said, looking over at her.

"Dad's not making popcorn, I bet he finished the dishes by now," Julia said. "Are we going to get something else?"

"No, it'll be popcorn," Beckett replied with a smile. "Just wait."

Julia, though a little frustrated, nodded and then went back to her painting, finishing it up before she was happy with what she had. "I'm finished," she said before she looked at her mother with a frown. "Wait, Mom-" she started to say as she was standing up.

"I'm fine, I'm not walking that far," Beckett assured her.

"What about Josa?" Eliza asked, having looked over as well.

"She's fine," Beckett said easily. She walked over to the easel, relived her ankle didn't have that much twinge of pain as she'd had earlier. Studying the painting, she smiled at her daughter and said, "It's beautiful."

"Even though it's just swoops and abstract?" Julia asked.

"It is," Beckett said firmly. "And you know there are a lot of paintings like that."

"Yeah," Julia replied, studying her colors. "I figured a rainbow would be nice on a night like tonight," she explained, looking at the window. She couldn't see the snow that had started at the end of their meal but could hear the wind against the windows.

Beckett was just about to agree with her when the lights suddenly went out and she quickly said, "Easy sweetie," as Eliza had let out a little shriek of fear. She had to comfort Josie as the baby was beginning to cry, and once she had her settled, she kissed her cheek and then said, "We thought this might happen."

"Do we get a snow day tomorrow?" Julia asked interestedly as her mother was turning to Martha who'd come inside.

"Richard is getting the lights," she told them. "And he said to tell you that Jim is helping him."

"I'll sit," Beckett said in amusement as she was making her way over to the couch. "Eliza did you finish your painting?" she asked the little girl as she was making her way over to her.

"Yeah," Eliza replied. "But you can't see it now."

"When we get the lights and lanterns we should be able to," Beckett assured her. "Can you take Josie?" she asked her mother in law as she saw she was heading to one of the armchairs.

"We'll see your painting too kiddo," Martha said once she had the baby.

"I think she's excited for Christmas," Julia said when they were all looking at it.

"Yeah, I painted where the ball is gonna be," Eliza said eagerly. "But I didn't know there was gonna be a ball!"

"How funny," Beckett said. "We'll put those on the fridge, maybe in the morning okay?"

"Mom you never answered my question," Julia said then as she recalled it. "A snow day?"

"It depends on how much it snows tonight into tomorrow," Castle answered before his wife could as he walked into the room with some lanterns.

"Look at their paintings when you set those down," Beckett told both her husband and father. She watched them hurry to set them down around the room before they went to the easel with the girls. She went to the couch to sit again and she scratched the top of Rose's head before her husband was suddenly turning to her to her surprise.

"You're standing," Castle said simply, not wanting to say anything else and annoy her.

"I am, it's eased up a lot sooner compared to yesterday," Beckett replied, motioning to him.

"Can we play now?" Julia asked before she saw her father was shaking his head.

"I need to get our dessert ready," Castle told his wife.

"Oh, go ahead," Beckett said with a smile. She was surprised when he moved to sit next to her instead of leaving for the kitchen, and she was going to ask him what he was doing when he murmured in her ear. "_I knew already_," she told him in Irish. "_Get it ready_."

Nodding, Castle moved to kiss her before he stood up and went to the kitchen to get everything he'd set up before the lights had gone out. He had to leave behind the lantern he'd taken with him so he could get the hot chocolate, apples, popcorn kernels and bowls on a tray to the family room.

"Apples?" Eliza asked in surprise when she saw them.

"We're going to roast them a little bit," Castle said. "I need to get some other things, but someone put the coffee pot by the fire for me."

"Julia, go take a light to him," Beckett said quickly to her daughter.

Nodding, Julia hurried to grab one of the electric lanterns and go after her father, seeing that he was just passing the dining room. "Dad," she called so he'd stop.

"Your mom told you to follow me?" Castle asked after he'd turned to her.

"Yep," Julia said immediately. She smiled and said, "So you'd have a light. How come we're having apples and popcorn tonight?"

"We would have this in the fall and winter in our past life," Castle replied, getting the other tray he'd prepared. "And I was telling your mom about one night when we were only sixteen and fifteen… though it was just popcorn. And then she and I did the same with you."

Julia smiled and said, "I remember." She took the other lamp her father had set on the table and they walked back outside saying, "Tell us a story while it's getting ready?"

"Sure," Castle replied, not telling her that he was planning on that already. "I'll start with the apples first," he told his wife.

"How do we eat it if it's hot?" Eliza asked.

"Dad put them on sticks," Julia answered before her father could say. She and Eliza stood on either side of him at the fireplace before she said, "Say Dad."

"Okay," Castle said with a smile. "While those are going, I'm remembering one night back in 1938 if I can tell the story."

"I'd like to hear it," Martha said, Eliza saying eagerly that she did too.

"Okay, it's the night of October thirtieth and it was a Sunday night so we were by the radio. And your mom was putting the final touches on your Halloween costumes that needed it since it was the next day," Castle began.

"How old were you and Mommy?" Eliza asked.

"I was thirty-nine, your mom thirty-eight," Castle replied. "I'm guessing you want to know your ages?" He smiled when the two girls nodded rapidly and said, "Julia you were sixteen, Eliza you were eleven, Alexis was ten by then and Josie was eight."

"We were grown up," Eliza said with a smile.

"Not fully," Beckett said. "But you were getting there."

When the girls urged him to continue after their mother finished speaking, Castle did so while getting the popcorn ready to pop as the apples were being roasted.

* * *

_"Is it time for _The Shadow_ yet Da?" Josephine asked eagerly._

_ "Nearly," Rick said, getting his pocket watch to check on the time. "Take these for me," he told her, handing her the bowl with apples that he'd brought over._

_ "We don't get to have popcorn?" Alexandra asked._

_ "We do, Ma was getting it," Julia said as she walked into the room with smaller bowls._

_ "And we'll go ahead and start the apples now," Kate said, walking in with Elizabeth. "Before the show starts."_

_ "I am," Rick replied as he opened the stove and proceeded to roast the six apples quickly. "Are their costumes ready?"_

_ "They are but Josephine's needs to be a little shorter," Kate replied, moving to sit on the couch and picking up the dress that was on the table next to the couch._

_ "Will you be able to fix it in time?" the little girl asked, hurrying over to her._

_ "Of course," Kate said, smiling up at her. "I only have a little more to go."_

_ "Oh, thank you Ma!" Josephine said happily, hugging her around the neck tightly. "You're swell!"_

_ "You're welcome," Kate replied, hugging her back. "Go and get your apple."_

_ "I wonder about you being a princess," Rick said teasingly to the little girl when she had joined them at the stove._

_ "I want to be Da," Josephine said seriously with a wide smile at him. It had been a joke between them when her mother had begun making her costume and she enjoyed the way he teased her. She took the bowl with her mother's apple in it when her father finished it and walked back to the couch. "It's ready Ma."_

_ Taking the bowl, Kate turned to set it on the table and said, "Now you can get yours." She smiled and watched Josephine turn and nearly skip to her father until she turned back to the costume and stitched the hem up a little more before she set the dress aside and said, "You can try it on tomorrow before you dress for school."_

_ "Eat your apple Ma," Alexandra said, walking over to her._

_ After she'd taken a bite, Kate smiled at her husband and said, "You did a swell job love."_

_ "Thank you," Rick said before he sat next to her._

_ "Is it time yet?" Elizabeth asked._

_ "Not just yet," Rick replied as he looked at his watch. "But soon. Should I start love?"_

_ "Of course," Kate replied. "It takes time to pop all the popcorn and we all want to hear the show." She grabbed her husband's arm before he could stand, and she told him, "Give me a kiss first."_

_ Rick smiled and then leaned over, kissing her tenderly before he forced himself up and then walked to where the kernels where. Pouring them into the hopper he wasn't surprised when the three youngest gathered around him as they usually did that when he made popcorn._

_ Kate, finishing her apple, looked at her oldest and asked, "Are you bored honey?"_

_ "Oh no Ma, I was just listening to the music," Julia replied, smiling as it was a Fred Astaire song. "But do you think we will be able to go around much?"_

_ "I'm surprised you still want to go around for tricks or treats," Rick commented._

_ "We want her to go Da," Alexandra was first to say._

_ "Yeah, she can take care of us," Josephine added._

_ "Hmm, I still think I should go with you girls," Kate said._

_ "She's only joshing," Julia quickly told her sisters as she knew that they were going to protest that._

_ "Oh Ma," Elizabeth said with a sigh before the sound of the popcorn filled the room._

_ Rick made a large amount of popcorn for them and he salted it, adding a little butter just as the music for the show was beginning before the introduction started. He sat with his wife as the announcer was talking about the sponsor for the show. He helped their daughters get their bowls full before they were all seated and ate as the hero of the series, Lamont Cranston, was introduced._

* * *

"We listened to that show a lot," Castle was saying as he was handing out the apples when they were cool enough to the touch.

"Of course, you said you were a crime writer yourself, weren't you?" Martha asked her son with a smile.

"That's true, and if you girls are wondering my show broadcast on Monday evenings," Castle added. "Should I get the popcorn now?"

"Yeah, I want some," Eliza said. She then asked her father. "What else did we listen to?"

"That night?" Castle asked.

"Just that show," Beckett said when the little girl nodded. She smiled when the girls turned to her and she said, "I didn't want you to be too scared, so we played records on the old phonograph that we had."

"She's right," Castle said, having gotten the popcorn ready in the popper they had. "And you also started to dance together after your milk though your ma wasn't all that happy about that." He was going to focus on getting the kernels ready when he was startled by Julia suddenly speaking just as he was lowering the popper down to the fire and making him jump slightly.

"Is that it?" the girl asked incredulously.

"No," Castle said. "But let me start the popcorn or else I'll never get it ready in time." When neither girl said anything, he turned his attention to the popcorn yet again and then started to talk about what they'd done listening to music.

* * *

_"Should I ask why she knows how to dance that so well?" Rick asked his wife, watching their oldest daughter teaching her sisters again how to dance the Lindy Hop._

_ "Because her friend Alma knows it," Kate replied with a smile. "Because of her brother."_

_ "You're not going to throw your sisters around, are you?" Rick asked._

_ "No," Julia said with a laugh. "I'm just going to dance with my feet; it's what I'm teaching them."_

_ "Does it have to be so fast?" Rick said as she and Elizabeth were dancing very quickly to the record._

_ "Don't be a sap Da," Elizabeth told him. "It's meant to be fast."_

_ Rick shrugged and then took his wife's hand as they watched their daughters continuing to dance until the song ended._

_ "Let's do it again, I didn't get the step right," Alexandra said._

_ "Oh no, that's enough for now I don't want all of you getting sick," Kate said, standing. She went to the phonograph and took off the record to put another, one of Benny Goodman before saying to the girls, "You'll need to go to bed soon."_

_ "Oh Ma," the two youngest said together._

_ "Don't start girls," Kate said though she was smiling at them._

_ "I couldn't try on my dress now Ma?" Josephine was asking._

_ "Alright," Kate said after thinking that over for a moment. She stood up and went with the little girl over to her mother's room, helping her out of her dress and into the pink gown. "There," she said once she had tied the sash that was white fabric. "All you'll need is the hat your grandma made you and you'll be a real princess."_

_ "Oh Ma, it's beautiful," Josephine said happily, looking down at herself. "It's short enough?"_

_ "It is," Kate said, having already seen the hem. She nodded and started to say, "Let's get-"_

_ "Oh no, please let me wear it, just a little more," Josephine begged. "I only wear it for the night."  
_

_"You have to promise to be careful," Kate told her firmly. "And no dancing the Lindy Hop with this."_

_ "I won't Ma, I swear," Josephine said._

_ "Don't swear," Kate said. "Do you promise." When her youngest nodded her head rapidly she smiled and said, "Alright honey, then show the others."_

_ Josephine did her best not to run out of the room ahead of her mother, but she finally made it to where her sisters and father were and spun asking, "What do you think?"_

_ "I think your ma did a wonderful job," Rick said, smiling at his wife._

_ "Thank you," Kate said, sitting next to him on the couch. "Now we'll see how it will go when she walks around tomorrow night."_

_ "I'll be careful," Josephine said._

_ "Could she dance Ma?" Elizabeth asked._

_ "The Waltz?" Kate asked in response. When the girl nodded, she smiled and said, "That would be swell."_

_ "Hold your horses," Julia said with a laugh. She finished her tea that her mother had made for them and herself before she stood and went over to her little sister. They got into hold together and began their steps around the space in front of the stove and coffee table though the music wasn't matching what they were dancing._

_ "Hold on," Rick said as he watched them._

_ "What're you gonna play?" Alexandra asked eagerly while they all watched him._

_ "Something better," Rick said, flipping over the record since a song there was a lot better for the Waltz. As the two danced again he went carefully back to the couch and took Kate's hand until the song ended before their youngest turned to them._

_ "Why don't you dance Ma, Da?" Josephine asked._

_ Kate was about to say no, but she glanced at her husband and seeing the expression on his face she bit at her lower lip. "One song," she said._

_ "Like you used to dance at the club," Elizabeth said._

_ "I know the record to get," Julia said, hurrying over to the phonograph. She took off the record and replaced it with a song from the previous decade. She set it down but waited to place the needle down on it as she watched her parents getting up. As soon as they were standing together she set the record to play, smiling widely as they began to dance in each other's arms though they were dancing a little more quickly than a Waltz._

_ Holding his wife as close as he could, Rick started laughing once the song was over and he said, "I must be out of practice."_

_ "I know," Kate said, smiling herself. "Is your knee okay?"_

_ "Swell," Rick replied before they went to the couch._

_ "Was that really how you and Ma danced?" Josephine asked, going over to them._

_ "We did, not just that way but those songs were the popular ones," Kate said._

_ "When will you go back to the club?" Julia said._

_ Shaking his head Rick said, "It's not the same as it was back then. Now that liquor is legal, and you girls are with us we have no reason to go."_

_ "It's not your club anymore?" Alexandra said._

_ "It is but it's more your aunts' and uncle's now," Rick said._

_ "There still are parties," Julia pointed out._

_ "We could go to one now love," Rick told his wife._

_ Thinking that over for a moment, Kate sighed and said, "Next month. For now, it's time for you all to get ready for bed."_

_ Though the girls were sighing, they headed upstairs to get ready on their own though Kate had tried to go after the youngest._

_ "I'll be careful with my costume Ma!" Josephine called back to her._

_ "She'll be swell," Rick said when his wife turned to him. He smiled at the look she gave him and told her firmly, "She wants to wear that dress tomorrow." He leaned over slightly and reached his hand out to her, pulling her to the couch. "It's been a wonderful night."_

_ "It has," Kate said with a smile. "Are you talking about tomorrow though?"_

_ "No, no, tomorrow will be… crazy," Rick replied since they were having dinner with their entire family before the kids were trick or treating. "But for just the six of us it was quite a night." He then looked at her and asked, "Did you want to go after the girls?"_

_ "I may worry for them but I'm not so much of a sap that I would follow them," Kate said. "That and the girls want to go on their own. And they'll be close." She turned with him towards the stairs and she said when she saw Alexandra, "Go brush your teeth."_

_ Rick couldn't help chuckling at the way the girl blanched before turning back around and she was heading up. "_Is there anything you'd like to do after they've gone to bed_?" he then asked his wife in Irish._

_ Smiling, Kate didn't answer, merely leaned over to kiss his cheek before they stood up as some of their daughters were calling that they were ready. She squeezed his hand while they were going up the stairs, hoping he would know that was her answer to his question and it was yes. She shook herself to turn her attention to their daughters and getting them to bed for school the next day. But with the way her husband squeezed her back she knew they would have the chance to be intimate later once they were in their bed._

* * *

"It was a nice night," Beckett said, trying to shake her thoughts before they'd gone up the stairs.

"It was," Castle replied, pouring out the popcorn that was ready by then.

"That was it?" Julia asked.

"That was, you guys went to bed after that," Beckett answered. "So we should start the game."

"I'll get it," Julia said before her sister was grabbing her. "You don't want to?"

"Can we play UNO?" Eliza asked shyly.

"That's fine," Beckett said, thinking it would be better to play that since it was usually quicker.

"I'll get the cards," Julia said, hurrying over to the cabinet for the games.

"And I have dessert ready finally," Castle said, passing out the bowls and apples.

Gathering together around the coffee table, the family started to play as they were eating their dessert. They managed to play two games before they were having seconds of the lightly sweetened popcorn and Castle was holding off on dealing as his wife had touched his arm.

"We need to put Josie to bed," Beckett said, as Martha was holding the baby and she had fallen asleep.

"What will you do?" Castle's mother said.

"I'm going to grab her bassinet," Castle replied. "And she'll stay here but we'll have to keep it quiet."

"Is her room too cold?" Julia asked her mother when Castle had left the room.

"A little," Beckett said. "Your dad and I will take her to ours."

"No you won't," Martha said firmly. When her daughter in law looked at her she said, "I'll take her to mine, it's not as large as yours and with the heater it will be warm."

Beckett was about to protest but she finally nodded and then turned with the others to watch as Castle came into the room with the bassinet. She was startled when he stopped and then set the bed close to the fire, about to tell him to move it when her mother in law was beating her to it.

"Richard you're going to set that bassinet on fire," Martha said.

"I'm not going to do that," Castle said. "Just for a second," he added as he was picking it up and taking it to set next to his mother.

"Say goodnight to your sister girls," Beckett told them.

"Take her-" Martha started to say.

"I will," Jim said. He waited for Castle's mother to kiss Josie goodnight and tell her she loved her before he took the baby gently and then kissed her himself, murmuring that he loved her as well. After he'd kissed her gently on the top of her head, he gave her carefully to Julia saying, "Be careful."

Nodding, the girl waited for her little sister to kiss Josie's cheek and she did the same, both murmuring that they loved her at nearly the same time. Walking carefully, Julia went to their parents, letting her father take the baby as she and Eliza watched him with a smile.

"I love you sweetheart," Castle told Josie once he had her against his chest. He kissed the top of her head and then said, "Sweet dreams," before he was giving her to his wife.

"I love you too," Beckett said once she was settled with Josie cradled in her arms. She kissed her and held her closely for a little longer until she let her husband take her to set her into the bassinet.

"Can we play now?" Eliza whispered.

"Yes," Beckett said, wrapping her arm around her as the little girl had come to her. "And you don't really need to whisper, just don't talk too loudly."

Eliza smiled and then hugged her mother tightly before she turned her attention to the coffee table and the cards before she watched Castle shuffling them. She then said, "How much longer can I play?"

"Not too much," Castle answered before his wife could. "I saw the time," he told Beckett with a smile. "A couple more hands?"

"We'll see," Beckett replied, unable to help smiling herself at the way he looked at her. "Since you don't know how long they'll last." She wasn't surprised when Eliza nodded her head and she looked down at the cards her husband had given her, glancing at the bassinet. Since Martha was smiling at her she knew the baby was alright and focused on the game as Eliza and Julia were setting down their first cards of the game while the snow was blowing outside the window with the whistling wind.


	19. We're In For Nasty Weather (Part 2)

_December 15__th__, 2020_

_ Hello again diary! I'm writing this right now with the light of one of our electric lamps, there's a smaller blizzard (what Dad called it) and it took out the lights. I hope there's a snow day from school but that might mean Mom and Dad won't get to finish their case and they need to before Friday!_

_ Okay, so today nothing really big happened at school. And that means that Mike didn't bother me at all and I'm very happy about that since I was worried he would. He looked at me when I walked by, but he didn't say anything. So that's really good, but I'm not going to let down my guard and I'll be careful (Mom wants me to do that)._

_ Speaking of Mom, when we came home and Dad came into the garage I realized that she had hurt her ankle again. I was a little mad that Mamó did that, but she told me she needed me to pay attention at school. And then I knew that Dad had gotten hurt, but I don't know how since they just told me and Lizzy that he got a cut. But it has to be worse than that since they were back at home; I know it wasn't just Mom's ankle since she was walking eventually._

Julia dipped her pen back into her jar of ink before she looked at her diary, she'd been allowed to write in it while her parents were getting her sister in bed. She shivered a little as some snow hit one of her room's windows and pulled her robe tighter around her. She smiled hearing JoJo yawning on her bed and then turned her attention back to her entry so she could finish to be able to talk to her parents.

_I want to talk to them both (I'm alone right now waiting for them) and see if they'll tell me what happened. They might not want me to 'cause they'll worry I'll have nightmares, but I know that Grandmama and Mamó will help me, especially Mamó._

_ So I really don't have that much else. Oh! I should tell Mom and Dad that Addy in my French class said that her mom read their 20's book and she really liked it. That's impressive, the book only came out last Tuesday but I guess she couldn't put it down. I also forgot to tell you diary that my book with Mom and Dad came out today. I don't know how it did and it's still too early but hopefully people'll like it!_

_ But really, I just want to finish up school that way I can go to England for Christmas. I'm going to miss Mari a lot; and all my friends; but I really can't wait to swim in the indoor pool, go snowshoeing and just get to open presents! Oh… I hear Mom and Dad coming down the hall. I better go but that was it and I'll try my best to write tomorrow whether I have school or not. Night diary!_

Julia set aside the diary in time to turn to her doorway and she smiled seeing her parents asking, "How did you pass my door?" since they were in their pajamas.

"You were busy writing," Beckett said, sitting on the bed before she pushed her husband's hand away gently.

"Are you okay Mom?" Julia asked as she walked over to sit next to her.

"I'm perfect," Beckett replied firmly.

"What happened to you Dad?" Julia asked as soon as her father was sitting.

Pausing in fixing his robe, Castle looked over at his wife and when she sighed slightly he looked over at their daughter. He told her what had happened and then said, "But it's really nothing Julia," before he watched her get up to walk over to him.

"Let me see," the girl said firmly. "I'm worried Daddy," Julia then said, losing her courage a bit.

Glancing over at his wife, Castle saw she didn't have any objection and he moved his robe off his arm before lifting the sleeve of his shirt. "It's not that bad," he told her as she touched his skin below his cut. "I just don't want to open it again."

Julia nodded and helped her father put his robe back on before she then said softly, "I'm glad you weren't shot."

"Me too," Castle replied with a nod, hugging her tightly. "But I was more worried about your mom."

Shaking her head Beckett said quickly, "I think we were worried about each other. But we're fine." She watched her daughter closely, to try to figure out what was going through her mind, before the girl was finally asking them about the next day.

"Will you be able to work tomorrow?" Julia asked. "If it snows a lot," she was quick to add.

"We need to see how the storm goes tonight," Castle said first. "It's not supposed to keep snowing tomorrow but this seems to be a little stronger than they were predicting," he said, looking over at the window.

"Then you won't be able to work on the case," Julia said in disappointment.

"Don't worry," Beckett said with a smile. "We'll still go to White Mount."

"Just hope the storm calms down for that," Castle said. "But leaves enough snow for a snow day." He saw the way his wife was looking at him and asked, "What?"

Shaking her head as Julia was giggling, Beckett then said, "What do you want to do sweetie?"

Looking at the alarm clock on her nightstand, Julia saw that she had only a half hour left and she said, "Can you tell me how our book did so far?"

About to ask if she meant reviews, Castle stopped himself at her serious expression and he said, "I haven't looked yet, let me see now."

"Are you looking at newspaper reviews or Amazon?" Beckett asked her husband, wrapping her arm around their second oldest.

"The newspapers first," Castle replied absently. "And of course, the _Report_. It says this installment of the series was an enjoyable journey to New York City and the illustrations were a delight."

"The writing?" Beckett said, not surprised when Julia wrapped her arms around her.

"_It's unknown to me_," Castle started to read. "_How much of the book Miss Beckett-Castle has written, but if it's the majority then readers can count on a series of books with fun prose._ That's a really nice compliment."

"You don't know that person who wrote it do you?" Julia asked, blushing at the words of the writer.

"No, this is someone new," Beckett said. "One more newspaper."

Nodding Castle said, "The _Ledger_ back in the city says _Macca the detective dog returns in an installment set in New York City that brings the museums in Manhattan to life and will make you want to read until the riddle at the end for book four of the series_."

Julia was smiling and said, "That's it?"

"Yeah… did you want them to say more?" Castle asked, looking at her.

"Oh no, that's enough," Julia replied. She then sighed and said, "Those are the people who're the most critical right?"

"They are but you have to please the fans too," Castle said. "So let me check out Amazon."

Julia waited, tense, as her father's finger was tapping on the screen a few times until he handed his phone to her with a wide smile on his face. She took it, breathing out when she saw the reviews so far only went down to three stars.

"It's good," Beckett said, looking at the screen over her daughter's shoulder. "It looks like there's only one three-star review."

Nodding, Julia said, "And they say it's fun and their kids like it. So we can write another?"

"Of course," Castle replied. "Do you want to write it like this again or should we go back to the illustrated kid's book?"

"Did anyone say that it's better as the younger kid's book?" Julia asked since she'd asked her parents if they could write a book for older kids but was still illustrated.

"Not that I'm seeing, this one here on Amazon said that it's better as this kind since you wrote a lot more this time," Castle said.

"They know why I did it," Julia said with a smile.

"We should write it like this," Beckett said. "If we're making this a series."

"So we can write it in Las Vegas next?" Julia asked.

"Yes," Beckett said with a laugh as the girl had been begging them to set the next book in that city. "You should make a list of possible places and items."

"Could I?" Julia asked. "I haven't been that many places."

"I can help you, but we can go anywhere here in the US, not just the world," Castle said as she'd been looking at him. He laughed when she got up and hugged him tightly and he embraced her back before kissing the side of her head. When she pulled away, he was startled when she smirked and was about to hesitantly ask her what she was thinking when she told him.

Explaining about what a friend she'd made in her class had said her mother had said, Julia told her parents, "Addy asked if they were the two of you, because her mother said that if your marriage was like the book you two should give advice."

Sighing as her husband smiled at her, Beckett said, "I thought someone would say that. What did you tell her?"

"That it was, not the past life part," Julia answered quickly. "But that you were like the two… even thought I didn't read the book. I just knew already that they would be like you were back then."

"Not just back then," Castle replied. "It's a little more like we are now but really have we changed that much?" he directed to his wife.

Becket shrugged before she said, "They're enjoying the book at least."

"So you're going to keep writing this?" Julia asked them, sitting in between her parents then.

"That's the plan," Castle replied, looking at his wife. "We already started the next book… what?" he asked as the girl looked thoughtful.

"Are you going to release your now books right before summer and the twenties books in the winter?" Julia asked.

"That's what our agent suggested we do," Beckett answered. She then looked at her husband pointedly and said, "Though whether or not we can…"

"Don't say that Mom," Julia said with a smile, wrapping her arms around her father's neck. "He can write two books in a year."

"Oh… no pressure there," Castle said exaggeratedly as his daughter and wife started to laugh. He did too and then said, "She's right love," to his wife. "I've never procrastinated less than I have since I started writing with you."

Nodding her head, Beckett said, "I made sure."

"You're very confident," Castle said.

Beckett smiled at the way Julia laughed and she then said, "Okay, what else do you want to do?"

"Could I read?" Julia asked.

"You don't have that much time," Castle said.

"I know, but I only have three pages left in the chapter I'm on," Julia replied.

"Alright, I guess we can get-" Castle started to say as he looked at his wife.

"Could I read to you?" Julia asked shyly.

"Of course," Beckett said.

"You don't mind?" Julia said eagerly. When her mother nodded, she hugged her tightly before she grabbed her book on the nightstand. She then sat in between her parents and told them, "I'm on the chapter _Beauxbatons and Durmstrang_."

"Go ahead," Castle said, listening with his wife as their daughter read to them. She only needed help with a couple words and when she had stopped, he said, "Have you written your story at all?"

"No, I haven't had time," Julia replied with a smile. "But I'd like to… I wish they'd been in Ravenclaw."

"It's what your story is for," Beckett said, taking the book and setting it back on the nightstand. "So you can fix it how you like."

Julia nodded and then said, "Um… I just remembered I forgot to brush my teeth." She saw the way her parents were looking at her and she laughed before she jumped off the bed to hurry into her bathroom to start when she heard footsteps walking up to the doorway.

"I'm okay," Beckett said simply to her daughter's startled expression. "I am going to bed soon." When Julia nodded, she then said, "You really don't mind us leaving for a week."

Julia waited until she had rinsed out her mouth to say, "I really don't, you have to stay with us, raise us."

"That's what we're supposed to do," Castle said, coming up behind his wife.

"Yeah but you should have a break sometimes," Julia said. "Besides Tahiti," she added quickly when her mother started to open her mouth. "And we'll get there too, at the end of the week."

"Okay," Beckett said with a sigh.

"Do you not want to go Mom?" Julia asked as she walked out to her bedroom with her mother.

"I do," Beckett said, glancing back at her husband. "I just want you to know that we'll miss you."

"Of course, you wouldn't be really great parents if you didn't," Julia said in a matter of fact tone of voice.

"Smart aleck," Beckett told her, though she was smiling. She nodded to the bed and said, "Time for you to get to sleep."

Sighing, Julia climbed up onto the mattress and hugged Macca and JoJo before she went to the other end, sitting up and waiting for her father to walk over to her. She hugged him tightly saying, "I love you Dad, take care of Mom."

"I will," Castle said reassuringly first. "And I love you, sweet dreams Julia." He shared a kiss with her before he got out of the way for his wife, watching them embrace.

"Take care of Dad," Julia said before her mother could say anything. "But rest."

"I will," Beckett said before she pressed a kiss to her temple. "I love you sweetie."

"Love you Mom, night," Julia replied before they shared a kiss. She laid down and let her mother tuck her in, watching her father help her walk to the doorway. She closed her eyes once they closed the lights and soon heard them walking away. Opening her eyes again she sighed and said in her mind, '_I can't sleep now Grandmama, Mamó_.'

_But you'll need to._

'_I know Mamó_,' Julia said. '_But please, is there anything you can do to keep my mom from getting a nightmare_.'

_It's impossible, I've tried to help you honey but it doesn't work._

'_At least you've tried_,' Julia replied to her grandmother. '_Well… at least Dad is there with her_,' she thought before she heard her great-grandmother's voice.

_He will be, go on to sleep lass, you'll have school._

Julia tried not to sigh in frustration, but her grandmother and great-grandmother's soft laughter let her know they were aware of her thoughts. '_I guess I'll just say goodnight then Grandmama, Mamó, love you_.' She smiled when they said goodnight to her gently and got the dogs on either side of her. She covered them back up and closed her eyes so she could get some sleep for the next day, hoping as she nodded off that her mother really would be okay that night.

* * *

Drying his hair the best he could, Castle took the towel off his head and looked into the mirror before he started to run his fingers through it. He did his best to tame the locks before he paused, feeling like something was wrong. At first he tried to attribute it to the storm outside, but he heard a soft cry through the door, and he hurried to the bedroom though he hadn't put on his pajama shirt yet.

Just barely seeing his wife on the bed, Castle hurried to it and could soon discern that he had been seeing her legs moving around on the mattress. He sat next to her and shook her shoulder gently telling her, "Kate, Kate love wake up." He wasn't getting her up, so he took both her shoulders by the hand and shook her a little harder just after she let out a cry.

Her eyes flying open, Beckett was breathing a little roughly and she tried her best to focus on her husband above her. "Rick?" she asked.

"Yeah, it's okay," Castle said gently, helping her sit up. He rubbed at her back and said, "It was just a nightmare."

Looking at his arm, Beckett shook her head and reached for her husband so she could embrace him tightly. She was relieved when he pulled her on his lap, and she took the moment to relax as she felt him holding her. She was glad he wasn't asking her what she had seen but when she had relaxed for a while she said softly, "It was the same dream…"

"You were looking for me?" Castle asked her pressing her lips to her forehead.

Nodding, Beckett whispered, "I found you… shot and bleeding. You were dying," she finished with, shuddering heavily.

Murmuring gently to her, Castle ran his hand over the back of her hair and caressed it before he was kissing her lips lightly. "I'm here love," he told her reassuringly.

"I know," Beckett whispered. "But seeing you bleeding… I wasn't there to help you."

"No, no," Castle said quickly, kissing at her temple a few times. "You were, you went to help Brad find whoever did it. And you ended up hurting yourself doing that, I have mixed feelings about it."

Beckett couldn't help laughing softly at his tone of voice at the end and she pulled away to look him in the eyes. "You do?" she asked, smiling.

"Yes," Castle said firmly. "On the one hand you wanted to make sure whoever did it was found and on the other of course you hurt your ankle again. But in the end I'm okay, my wound isn't serious and I need to care for you."

"That's what you enjoy?" Beckett asked teasingly.

Nodding his head seriously, Castle then smiled when his wife laughed softly at him and he said, "Are you okay?"

"Yeah," Beckett said softly, leaning against him. She then paused for a moment and pulled away again saying, "Why are you topless?"

"I could hear you in the bathroom," Castle said simply. "I was getting my hair set and… I needed to get to you." He was a little startled when she cupped his face with her hands; as he'd been expecting her to speak; but watched her as she was studying him. Seeing the way she was biting at her lower lip he knew she wanted to say something but was holding back. He ran his fingers through her hair gently again, smiling at her so she would speak.

Gently rubbing her right thumb along his lower lip, Beckett told her husband, "I don't want to sleep again… not yet."

"Are you sure?" Castle asked her. "I have a lot of memories I can tell you about."

Beckett smiled briefly before she leaned over and brushed her lips against her husband's. "I'm sure, I just want to feel you," she told him seriously.

Castle's response to that was to kiss her, but he kept it very gentle before he was pulling back. He reached up gently to her and gently brushed her hair away from her face before he told her, "_Caithfidh mé adhradh duit_," which meant he needed to worship her.

"_Ba mhaith liom tú a sceiteadh dom_," Beckett responded, cupping the back of his head. She had told him she wanted him to exhaust her and then said, "_Anois_," adding the word now as firmly as she could.

"Goddess," Castle breathed to her before he kissed her, doing so as hard as he could. Their tongues met shortly after their lips had in between their mouths, fighting against one another before he let her push into his mouth. They began rubbing while he was tilting his head back and forth until finally he was pulling away and going down to her neck to kiss at it. "Kate," he murmured lovingly.

"Here," Beckett said, reaching for the bottom of her long dark blue shirt. She pulled it off and tossed it aside, smiling as her husband was watching her intently. She lost that as his hands came from around her back and he cupped her breasts, making her gasp before she made him tilt his head up so they could kiss. They were gentle at first before they were deepening it together, tongues flicking past their lips a few times. When they stopped to breathe she moved back and ran her hands down his chest. "Are you cold?" she whispered against his lips, leaning against him as she did so.

"Not really," Castle replied. "Would you like the fire?" He wasn't surprised when she nodded, as there was only the electric lamp on her nightstand, and he brushed his lips against hers before helping her onto the bed. After he'd locked their door he hurried to the fireplace, turning it on and trying to ignore the chill on his chest as he was going to grab the lamps they had in their room. Since his wife needed the light to make love, he had stored several of them for just that situation and he placed them on the table behind the bed, his nightstand and a couple on hers. "G-" he said, turning to his wife from her nightstand. In the time had he'd been working she had divested completely and was naked, looking up at him with her arm over her breasts as she was giving him an expectant expression.

Beckett watched her husband discard the two articles of clothing he was wearing before he climbed onto the bed with her and they kissed hungrily, their hands running around each other until they stopped with slight gasps. She moved away from him, laying back on the bed while he watched her intently and once she was settled, she reached for his hand, pulling him down to her. They were kissing soon after and she was moaning heavily as her husband was running his hand over her left breast, pulling away from him before she watched him lower his head.

Hearing his wife breathing out his name as he brushed his lips around her breasts, Castle did that for some time until he finally paused. That lasted for only a moment before he was leaning down, capturing her right nipple between his lips. He suckled at it gently while he listened to her crying out before he drifted to the other. When he stopped himself he looked at her mounds, the nipples he'd taken with his mouth heavily swollen from his ministrations. He wouldn't help running his fingers over the nubs, loving the way she gasped out in reaction, her hand grabbing his arm before squeezing at his muscles. "Kate?" he asked, startled as she was deliberate in doing that.

Beckett kissed him and placed her hands directly on his ass as he responded keenly. She squeezed it before she pushed him down onto her, gasping and ending their kiss again as his erection pressed against her. "I wanted to feel you love," she murmured to him.

Castle stared into her eyes for a moment before he leaned down, kissing her lightly before her hand was curling around his erection in between them. "Vixen," he breathed as she was lightly rubbing him. "Is this what you meant?" he asked as she wasn't stopping and something in the way she held him told him she wasn't planning on it.

Beckett simply nodded in response, still pleasuring him while she was pushing on his shoulder so he would move. He luckily got her unspoken message and she was going with him as he was laying on his back, not letting him go. She rubbed his length a little longer until she let go, moving quickly to kiss over his chest and suck at his nipples. She heard his groan of pleasure as she was working over him and she continued until she needed to move. Kissing over his stomach, she didn't have far to go before she was reaching his erection that was resting on it again.

Swearing heavily in joy, Castle threaded his fingers through his wife's hair while she was lowering her mouth over him. She didn't hesitate, beginning to raise and lower her head slowly, and he thought she would do that for a while. But a short time later she was speeding up and he was doing his best not to pull at her hair as the pleasure running through him was intense. He wasn't sure if his wife was serious about feeling him in that way, but he knew she wasn't really going to stop and he did his best to handle everything she was making him feel until she suddenly pulled away. He looked down at her, wondering what she was planning, and he wanted to ask her when she was suddenly moving to lay partially on him and whisper against his lips.

"Don't stop me," Beckett murmured to him firmly.

"I won't," Castle said, running his fingers through her hair gently. They kissed deeply while her hand went down to grasp him again and he groaned heavily in pleasure before he focused on dueling with her tongue again. When they parted, he ran his hand down her side before she was moving down to his chest and kissing over it lightly until she reached his length.

That instance Beckett didn't waste any time, slipping her mouth down on her husband and bobbing her head. She went deliberately on him once before she sped up, bringing her hands into play as well. She knew that would take him closer to the edge a lot faster but she didn't care, wanting to feel him climaxing which he was soon after doing.

Aware he hadn't lasted for that long, Castle felt horrible but he couldn't stop himself and just followed his orgasm until he was laying, slightly weak, on the bed. When his wife appeared above him, he saw the look on her face and lost the disappointed sensation at how fast he'd climaxed. He wrapped his arms around her, bringing her down to him and holding her close before they began kissing. They were slow and sensuous until they needed to breathe and he said with a smile, "Thank you love, that was incredible."

"You were ready to go," Beckett said teasingly. She laughed when her husband started to make a face and she told him, "Don't worry, I wasn't intending to take that long really."

"Why?" Castle asked in surprise, watching her reach up to brush some of his hair off his forehead.

"Because I want us to make love," Beckett said simply. She expected some kind of verbal reaction from him but when he flipped her onto her back, she let out a short cry and was holding onto him tightly. "Rick?" she asked him.

Not answering, Castle leaned down and took his wife's lips with his own, kissing her deeply. They rubbed their tongues together for a while and he ended the kiss by pulling away from her slowly. "You're gorgeous love," he breathed to her.

Beckett was going to respond but her husband was kissing her again and shortly after he descended to her neck, kissing at it until he'd reached her breasts. She arched her back as she felt his lips brushing against her mounds, his hands coming up to cup them gently. She was startled when he helped her up and she glanced back as he propped her up with some pillows. She didn't need to ask him why he'd done that, and she watched him stare at her as she raised her hand up to lay on the pillow near her head. "What're you going to do?" she asked, her other hand reaching up to him and brushing her fingers against his lips.

Debating for a moment if he should reply to that, Castle leaned down and kissed her quickly before he was able to decide. He moved and went down to her breasts, kissing at them again but swiftly. He reached up to gently rub his thumb over her nipples, flicking his tongue out to them before he was moving again. Trailing his tongue over her stomach, he didn't stop until he was at her clit, pressing his lips to it. He let his tongue out then, feeling for her swollen nub until he found it easily and he played with it for a little to his wife's delight.

Shifting on the bed, Beckett was moaning and crying out as her husband went from playing with her clit to sucking on it. He rubbed his tongue against it and her eyes rolled into the back of her head as he was also staring to finger her folds. When he then began to switch between them and her clit she was clutching at the bed beneath her, doing her best not to move too much. But it was too difficult as her pleasure kept rising and when she finally broke, she only hoped that her husband was holding her hips tightly enough. She became a little dazed when everything stopped, and she opened her eyes to find that her husband was pushing himself up to her.

Running his hand over the top of her head, Castle pressed his lips along her hairline and murmured that she was amazing. When she gently pushed on his shoulder he asked, "Too much?"

"No, you need to know you're pretty amazing yourself," Beckett said with a slight smile. She leaned up slightly as he bowed his head and their lips met gently before they were a little more insistent with one another. When they parted her lips were a bit swollen and she smiled murmuring, "I want more… but you'll have to help me."

"Gladly," Castle immediately replied before they were kissing and passionately that time. He kept the lower part of his body away from hers as he wanted to do something else to arouse her fully and was luckily able to do that until they parted from the kiss and she was moving.

"I'm fine," Beckett told her husband quickly as he tried to grab her when she sat up. She waited for him to do the same and she grabbed him, getting on his lap before she wrapped her arms around his neck. They immediately began kissing until they slowly parted and she said against his lips with a smile, "Do you want me?"

"Always," Castle said simply.

"Pervert," Beckett whispered as she was tilting her head back while her husband was kissing at her neck.

"Tell me love," Castle instructed her, his voice husky with arousal as he paused in his ministrations.

"I want you Rick… I need you," Beckett told him. "Always," she whispered before she was being laid on her back again gently. She waited for him to lay next to her and she smiled before it soon dropped off her face as he wrapped his arms around her, kissing her hungrily.

When they'd stopped after some time, Castle slid his hand down her body until he was at her sex. He gently cupped the mound between her legs and moved his index finger to brush it against her clit, waiting to see if she would have any kind of reaction to that. When a sigh left her mouth, he couldn't help smiling and he did it again but made sure he wasn't doing that too roughly as he wanted to ease her into her arousal. After he'd been doing that for a while he stopped and just kept his hand cupped over her.

"Thank you," Beckett said with another sigh, that one of relief as she could see herself being pushed too far with that. She turned to him and kissed his cheek before she then reached for his erection, gently curling her hand around it. She was careful, watching her husband, and she bit at her lower lip as he squeezed his eyes shut tightly in response to her. She couldn't help leaning over, gently kissing at his jaw before she pulled away and said, "Is that all I can do?"

"If you want us to make love, yes," Castle said seriously. When she let him go, he breathed out and said, "And that gives me a chance to do this…" He wasn't surprised when she was pulling him to her, having a feeling she would know what he was planning to do as they proceeded to kiss. He was a little lost as to how long they took doing that, only aware he was tasting her, and he was hungry for more. When they'd parted, he wasn't surprised to feel her hand around his erection again and he breathed out heavily as she was trying to lead him to her. "Wait," he said before he raised himself above her. Since she was holding onto him, he let her take care of things, getting him to her entrance where he shuddered the second the tip of his length touched the heat of her arousal. "Kate," he breathed to her lovingly before he slid into her.

Beckett's eyes closed as she felt him inside her sex, the pleasure of the movement making her breasts ache before he stopped. She wrapped her legs around his, so he wouldn't worry about her ankle, and she kissed him when he asked shortly after if she was set. A moment later she felt him pulling back with his hips and she was gasping before he slid inside her again. He continued to move slowly, and she wrapped her arms a little tighter on him as the sensation still filled her with pleasure. She moved the best she could with him, after a few of his thrusts, and though it took them a moment to get in a steady rhythm they were soon moving together.

Groaning his wife's name as their hips were brushing together, Castle leaned down and kissed her. He was thanking himself mentally for putting the pillows behind her though he hadn't been thinking of their position when he'd done it. He was curling his tongue around hers, but he had to stop as they needed to breathe. He stared down at her body while he was catching his breath, loving the way it moved below him. When she slid her fingers through his hair he shuddered and said, "I… adore you… this… I…"

"Just… fuck me…please," Beckett begged as she knew why her husband was having such a hard time speaking. "My legs," she said in a gasp of air as he'd immediately begun speeding up. She wasn't surprised when he stopped for a moment to grab them and place them under his arms; what she'd been planning; and she held onto his arms when he started to thrust again.

Hearing his wife crying out as she was working to join him in his rhythm again, Castle wished he was a little close to her to kiss her. But she was clawing at his arms and he knew she was enjoying it greatly which convinced him to save kissing her for after. He wasn't sure why exactly he thought of it, but he suddenly recalled her nightmare and her need for him. He became far more frustrated with the distance between them but didn't stop as he was watching her arching her head back.

Beckett let herself become lost in her husband's member ramming into her and she was so far gone that when he suddenly stopped, she was crying out his name. "You-" she started to say.

"I just want this to last," Castle replied. "This is what you want."

Though she hated the way her sex was throbbing so hard without him creating friction within her, Beckett nodded eventually and said, "I… shouldn't have told you that."

"No, you should have," Castle said. "Really love, if I'm too fast when you didn't ask me specifically for that then am I different from the other m-"

Covering his mouth with her hand Beckett said seriously, "Don't say it. And you know already you're different." When he nodded, she moved her hand before she said, "But you're right, I didn't want this to be that fast so thank you." She studied him she asked, "Are you going to do that again?"

"Yeah," Castle said unapologetically. When she bit her lower lip, he moved once to see what she would do. When she let out a moan, he knew that was her permission for him to continue which he did. He listened to the sound of their hips slapping together and her vocalized delight in him until he knew he needed to stop again. Once he'd done so he breathed out heavily and said, "I won't be able to keep doing this."

"You will," Beckett told him before she raised her head to get closer to him. She was pleased when he moved as well, and they were soon kissing deeply though it didn't last for very long as she needed to lay back against the pillows. "Especially if you want to keep doing that," she told him with a slight smile.

"I was thinking of waiting until we'd finished for that," Castle told her.

Smiling, Beckett reached up from where she had her hands on the back of his neck and gently raked her fingers through his hair. She could feel his shudder of pleasure immediately since they were pressed so closely together, and she told him, "Fuck me again love."

With a brief nod of his head, Castle started to thrust and he was starting fast immediately. He wanted to kiss her instantly but since he was above her again he couldn't do that, and he decided to play with his thrusts so he wouldn't stop them unless he had to. He varied them a few times, changing the speed each instance until he was sticking to moving fast. But he knew he was playing with fire doing that so he slowed down a little.

"Oh… please," Beckett gasped out when she felt her husband moving so slowly that she could swear she could feel the detail of his length against her sex.

"What do you want me to do love?" Castle asked her, staring down at her.

"Just… make me come," Beckett begged him. "I need to feel you coming in me."

"I want to feel you," Castle told her before he started to thrust rapidly again. He continued to do that without stopping as he stared down at her, watching her to be sure when she would break. He saw she was close so he let himself thrust a little differently a few times, striking her clit more directly before her back was arching and his name left her lips.

Beckett could feel the ecstasy roaring through her body, her heartbeat pounding heavily in her ears. She was a little dazed, but finally felt her husband joining her though it wasn't that long since she'd reached her climax. She held onto his arms tightly and was crying out as he thrust into her a little harder before she calmed and he wasn't.

Trying his best not to hurt his wife, Castle lost his self-control and went a little crazy in his last thrusts. Luckily he didn't do anything to her that harmed her, and he was relieved to feel her caressing his hair. He was a little drained, so he didn't move his face from her neck for a bit until finally he felt he could do that and he raised his head. "Love," he said before they were kissing each other deeply.

Holding onto her husband tightly while their tongues were searching each other, Beckett wondered if he was going to take her again considering the position they were in. They parted, and she was about to ask him when he was suddenly kissing her jaw to her ear and murmuring into it lovingly.

"What do you want love?" Castle asked her. When he felt her hand on his shoulder he pulled back and said, "Should I get off of you?"

"For now," Beckett said simply and in amusement. She watched him as he moved and said, "Where are your glasses?"

Castle paused as he suddenly realized he hadn't been wearing them and said, "In the bathroom, I heard you before I put my shirt on and got them." He hurried to get off the bed, going to where his glasses were on the counter and putting them on. When he stepped back out to the bedroom, he saw that she was sitting up with the bedsheet held up to her chest. "Cold?" he asked her, moving to get onto the mattress.

"A little," Beckett replied. As soon as her husband was close enough, she was kissing him, feeling him grabbing her before his hands slid to the small of her back and held her there. They were passionate and were soon tilting their heads back and forth until they were parting with a gasp of air. "Fuck me lover," she murmured to him as they stared at each other.

Helping his wife onto her back immediately, Castle pulled the sheet away from her body before he was sinking into her. He knew she wanted it to be a quickie; just from her tone; and he was moving as hard and fast as he could immediately. That time he was able to kiss her and he did that as often as he could until they were orgasming, very close together since the friction had been more than enough to stimulate them both.

Still beneath her husband first, Beckett held onto his shoulders to feel how his muscles were working while he thrust. The sensation was arousing but she did her best to keep from becoming desirous of him again since she knew they had to sleep. When he was soon after still above her, she murmured his name and caressed the back of his head.

"I love you Kate," Castle said a little roughly as he pulled away from her to look down at her.

"I love you too," Beckett said. She sighed under her breath when he pulled away from her and watched him lay next to her so she could press against his side. She recalled the cold then but before she could move to get the covers her husband was sitting up, grabbing them and pulling them over them both. When they were settled again, she told him, "Tell me something love."

Castle smiled and said, "I was thinking of doing that already."

"You have something in mind?" Beckett asked him, pressing her cheek to his shoulder.

"I do," Castle replied. "But not something, a date." He knew she was looking at him expectantly, but he couldn't help asking, "It's not too many?"

"I don't know if you can really say that about these memories," Beckett said. She saw the way her husband turned his head to look down at her and said with a slight smirk, "You would say that we lived them."

Leaning down Castle kissed his wife on the lips and said, "I'm glad you did." He laughed when she playfully pinched his side and said, "Okay. It was in 1955, the twenty third of February. It was a Wednesday and since the girls were older-"

"Just say their ages," Beckett said laughingly. "I know how much you love saying them."

With a smile Castle moved to kiss his wife before he said, "Julia was almost thirty-three, Eliza almost twenty-eight, Alexis almost twenty-seven and Josie had already turned twenty-five. She was still with us though I think she was close to moving to her own home for some reason."

"I…" Beckett started to say as her husband was looking at her then. "I remember the same. But I do remember she lived in Mill Valley, close to us."

Castle nodded and then said, "We were alone that night and we had dinner together, eating in the dining room though we would have been fine in the kitchen."

* * *

_"I don't know," Rick said as he and his wife sat down with their plates of food. "I can't really cook chicken á la king like you can."_

_ "It looks swell love, don't worry," Kate told him reassuringly as she smiled at him. "And I'm sure I'll enjoy it."_

_ Since he'd already tasted his dish when he'd cooked it, Rick watched his wife take a bite and he smiled when she did. "I'll have to cook for you again," he said._

_ 'That would be swell," Kate said, squeezing his hand since they were sitting next to each other. "What will we do after we eat?" she asked him._

_ "Well," Rick began. "We could play cards though there isn't much with just the two of us. There's television, Arthur Godfrey's show is on at eight."_

_ "Hmm, let's wait and see what we'll be doing then," Kate replied after thinking that over for a moment. When her husband nodded, they went back to their food but they spoke again, talking about their children and grandchildren until they had finished, and they cleared the table together to move to the kitchen._

_ "There's nothing that you'd like to do?" Rick was asking his wife as he was washing the dishes._

_ "I would like to read the new book I bought last week," Kate said slowly. "But I find I would be happy to listen to music with you."_

_ Smiling, Rick turned the water off as he was finished with the plate in his hands and he handed it to her, stopping her and leaning over to kiss her. They became a little more passionate than he'd intended but he couldn't stop himself before they were slowly parting. "We can do that, but if there's anything else I hope you'll tell me." He wasn't surprised when she stepped away from him to dry the plate still in her hands and he turned his attention back to the sink. Once they were finished, he dried his hands and watched her making coffee for them before he got a plate and went to where her chocolate cake was under a glass dome._

_ "Don't cut too much," Kate said, watching him getting a knife._

_ "I think we deserve it," Rick said. "We did a lot of cleaning today." He smiled at her frown and cut a slice of her cake before he told her, "And you know I can't resist your baking."_

_ Kate didn't say anything, merely turning to the coffee pot as it had finished brewing. She poured a couple of cups and got everything to go with it on a tray before her husband gave her the plate. She'd been planning on taking it over to the living room, but he took it before she could and they walked together. Since he was setting the tray on the coffee table, she went to their record player and picked out one from their collection._

_ Hearing one of their favorite songs playing, Rick smiled and went to his wife to take her hand. He pulled her over to the floor where they could dance together, and they wrapped their arms around each other tightly while they swayed. He murmured the lyrics to her, as he usually did when they were dancing to that song and when it ended he went to the record player to take the needle off as that was the end of the first side. He followed her to the couch and once they were both settled, he was kissing her as hard as he could, holding her tightly to him._

_ Kate was very soon after becoming frustrated with the way she was sitting and holding onto him. She gasped when her husband suddenly pulled her onto his lap but recovered quickly as they began kissing again. They were rough, and she could feel her lips beginning to throb in pleasure before she needed to breathe. She smiled down at her husband and said, "I feel very uncomfortable love." When he just stared at her she reached up to her blouse and proceeded to unbutton it, only doing so enough so he could see her breasts encased in her brassiere underneath before he was reacting._

_ Rick was certain what his wife wanted him to do when she moaned and wrapped her arms around him. He groaned heavily in pleasure as he buried his face between her breasts and cupped them outside her blouse. When he felt her hands on the back of his head, he raised it and watched her cupping his face before he leaned over and kissed her tenderly._

_ "Oh… love," Kate breathed as her husband moved down to her neck and began to kiss over it. She felt his hand on her knee and started to push it up herself before he was pulling back. "I want the same," she told him, a smile on her lips as he stared at her in amazement. They kissed passionately, holding onto each other as tightly as they could and she could feel her heart pounding swiftly in response until they needed to stop. "Rick," she said softly, standing up. She took her husband's hand and pulled him over to the stairs, not surprised when he was following her rapidly._

_ Going up to their bedroom, the pair stopped once the door was closed behind them and they were kissing roughly again. But that time Kate was reaching for the fly on her husband's trousers, managing to get them open while he pulled up her skirt. Though they weren't really exposed with that they still thrust against each other and didn't stop until they felt the frustration of their clothing._

_ "We'll need to wear less," Rick said seriously as he was pulling off his sweater._

_ "Far less," Kate said though they said that often when they found it took too long to disrobe. When they were nude, she wasn't surprised when her husband picked her up, but she still laughed as he carried her over to the bed, joining her as soon as he'd thrown her on it._

* * *

"I better stop there," Castle said. "And can I say something?"

"Of course," Beckett replied, looking up at him.

"Your bras back then were… monstrosities," Castle commented. "I don't think they were that large… probably close to your size now, but it's like they were encased in steel."

Beckett couldn't help laughing at her husband's tone and she kissed his jaw a few times before she said, "That's how they were back then love, I had to wear them."

Sighing, Castle looked up at the ceiling and said, "Luckily I had practice enough that I could get them off you without too many problems."

"Luckily," Beckett said with a smile. "But I had to help you with them in the beginning."

"Well of course," Castle said. He smiled when she laughed, and they kissed each other before they were parting. "Those nights on our own were nice," he said.

Beckett had a slight smile on her face as she'd been able to hear his hesitation and she said, "Don't worry, we needed time on our own. Starting out a marriage with a child already isn't easy."

"No, but we managed it, three more times," Castle said.

"We did," Beckett said in agreement. They were quiet for a while before she said, "We had them over that Friday."

"Of course, when the kids get their own families we'll do the same," Castle commented. He wasn't surprised when his wife pressed against him and he said, "I know, I don't like thinking about it myself but… wait…"

Unable to help it, Beckett laughed and then kissed him before she said, "I wanted to see what you would say."

"I really need to watch when I talk to you," Castle replied. He kissed the top of his wife's head and asked, "Better?"

"Yeah," Beckett said seriously, recalling her nightmare. She held him a little tighter and then froze before she sat up.

"What's wrong?" Castle asked in concern as he watched her.

"Your arm," Beckett said, reaching for it.

"It's fine," Castle told her reassuringly as he let her look at the wound. "I couldn't forget that it was there." He watched her lean down and smiled briefly as she kissed around it a few times before he grew serious and made her sit back up. "Your-" he started to say.

"It's fine," Beckett said, knowing he was thinking of her ankle. She kissed him tenderly before she pulled away and said, "I love you Rick."

"I love you too Kate," Castle said seriously. "You should get some rest though."

"No," Beckett said simply, shaking her head.

"No?" Castle asked. He then watched his wife laying down before she was reaching up to him and pulling him to her. Since he'd been aroused before he had no problem with the idea of them making love again and he sank into her body gladly before they were kissing hungrily. When they parted, he breathed out to her, "Goddess," just before he started to move.

"Love," Beckett sighed in joy as she did her best to respond to him. She shook off her fears from that day for him and let herself become lost in him, wanting to focus on him and their intimacy until they needed to concentrate on the next day as the storm continued outside.


	20. Might Get What You're After

Genre: Romance, Family, Humor

Rating: M for sexual situations and language

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters featured on the show Castle, they belong to the creator of the show, ABC and the others who do own them.

A/N #1: It was a joy getting the feedback for the last chapter, so I'll go right into my thank yous for that! TORONTOSUN (It was nice reading that you always like how Julia is so concerned about her parents, since she does know what they do I figured she would be),

Emma (It was great to see you're still reading and also enjoying the stories and series too! And I'm so glad that I write them as real people as you said, along with them not being over the top but real. I figured they would be that way as well as being true to themselves and family. It just felt right to make them that way and nothing exaggerated since in my opinion at times the show felt like they were doing that to everyone. You're very welcome for the chapter!) and

Mb (It was great to see that you thought it was a sweet update. I wasn't surprised that you love seeing them all together as well as the conversation about the Valentine's Day ball and them going to that as well. The lack of a generator is more because I don't have one myself, where I live it's not necessary, so I wasn't aware they have permanent ones. I'll have to try and include that now that I know! Really happy that you loved the flashback there was with Castle and Beckett so happy with the girls, also them being a little older. And I wasn't surprised you mentioned Castle and Beckett being like they are in the present in that flashback with wanting and needing to be together. You're welcome for sharing the first half! And it was nice to see you thought the second half was a fantastic update too! Great to read you loved the flashbacks that were there and that you love how I write Castle and Beckett in the past and present. I figure with them their love and passion wouldn't really stop from life to like so I'm glad you mentioned you like how it continues to grow and strengthen. Happy to see you thought it was beautifully written too! You're welcome for the second half!).

Thanks for the reviews, I loved reading them all as usual and I greatly appreciate the time taken out of people's lives to write them out and sending them to me!

A/N #2: The title of this chapter is a lyric from the song _Burning Down the House_ by the Talking Heads, from their album _Speaking in Tongues_.

Might Get What You're After

Standing at the stove, Beckett tensed up slightly when she felt arms wrap around her before she relaxed and smiled as her husband was kissing at her neck. "I probably shouldn't have put my hair up," she said jokingly.

"Oh no, you made a great choice," Castle replied.

Beckett couldn't help smiling as her husband was kissing the nape of her neck though she soon stopped. "Wait," she said as something came to her suddenly. "The girls?" she asked as her husband pulled back from her.

"They're bringing Josie down," Castle said, reluctantly letting her go. "I made sure they would be really careful bringing her down the stairs."

"You mean Julia," Beckett commented. When her husband merely nodded rapidly, she laughed softly and said, "Okay, but…" before she stopped when she heard their two middle daughters talking coming from the staircase.

"See? You have the hold the railing or else you might fall," Eliza was saying, not realizing her parents were near them and could hear what they were saying.

"I'm not holding the railing Lizzy," Julia said in exasperation, holding their baby sister with both arms as they were going down.

"I still have to say!" Eliza protested.

"Girls," Beckett said simply, smiling when the two looked to her. "Don't start fighting."

"She's okay," Julia said quickly. "I think she liked going down."

"How much did you bounce her?" Beckett asked with a smile.

"Not that much," Julia said with a wide smile. She then handed the baby to her mother and said, "Your ankle's all better?"

"I think so," Beckett replied easily, not surprised her daughter was asking that. "I'll be careful. Now come on, breakfast is ready so you need to get the table set."

"What about 'lexis?" Eliza asked while they walked to the kitchen.

"I'll call her," Castle said, having been getting the last omelet his wife had made into the oven to keep warm.

"Set the table for the six of us for now," Beckett told the girls who had turned to look at her. "If we need to set two more places we'll do that later."

"I hope they can come," Eliza said.

"They are," Castle said, hanging up his phone. "The roads were just cleared."

"Oh good," Julia said, getting two plates for her sister to take. "You can finish your case… hopefully."

"Hopefully," Castle echoed, nodding his head.

After she had put Josie into her highchair, Beckett watched her father and mother in law walk up to them before they were waiting for Alexis and Louis. She and Castle were doing that in the entry so they would be able to take the couple's things once they arrived. Luckily it was soon after that and she took her oldest's coat saying, "Are you okay?" as she had felt how cold it was when her husband opened the front door.

"Oh sure," Louis answered first. "Had the heater up full blast."

"He wanted me to take a blanket, but I thought that was a little too much," Alexis commented in amusement. "And I'm fine, it's warm in here."

"Good thing, breakfast is ready so wash your hands and we can start," Castle said. After he and his wife had the coats hung, they went together to the kitchen and washed their hands before sitting at the table. He noticed the orange juice was poured into the cups at each plate and said, "Thank you to whoever got the drinks."

"I did," Julia said. "And I didn't spill."

"You've gotten better at that," Beckett said with a smile as the girl had said that a little defensively.

"Yeah," Julia replied, smiling herself. She and her sister turned when the dogs got up at Alexis and Louis walking from the hall and they greeted her at the same time before the two were sitting.

"What's wrong?" Eliza asked, looking up at her big sister since she was sitting next to her.

"I forgot to kiss Josa, but I can do that when we finish," Alexis said. She started to cut her omelet with her fork before she paused as something had come to mind with that.

"I thought you two might come no matter what," Beckett said with a smile, having expected her daughter to ask about that. "But I'm glad they cleared the roads."

"So am I," Louis commented. "And I'm glad I have a chance to ask, did you get the e-mail from my mam and da?"

"We did," Beckett said. "And we'll go."

"The week before?" Alexis asked.

"Yeah we'll go then," Castle said. He looked at his wife and said, "We never said what we'll do about Josie."

"No," Beckett said when she realized that he was right. She then said to her mother in law, "Would you be able to come and help my dad?"

"I think so," Martha said though she had said she would before.

"Then girls you'll stay but you still can come on Thursday," Beckett said after sharing a look with her husband.

"That's fine," Julia said for herself and her sister as Eliza was drinking her orange juice.

"Yeah, that way you can do a lot until we go," the little girl said.

"I don't think we'll stop just because you're there," Castle commented.

Laughing Eliza said, "I know, but you can do stuff just you and Mommy."

"That's true but don't forget we won't be there in the house alone," Castle said.

"Good thing, that place is enormous," Louis told the girls.

"Have you been there by yourself?" Eliza asked, her eyes wide.

"Not completely by myself," Louis said. "Since Erin would be there, or someone from the staff would to watch me. But being on your own is intimidating."

"Clara said there were thirty-two rooms," Beckett said.

"Yes, bedrooms, that doesn't include the library, gymnasium room, family room, parlor, dining rooms as there's two," Louis said. "The house has been there for hundreds of years and added on to of course." He glanced at his girlfriend and said, "I have shown you all of them, right?"

"Yes," Alexis replied, rolling her eyes playfully. "He likes to joke that he'll never be able to show me all of them. But we did see them," she directed to her family.

"In stages," Louis replied.

"At least you got to see it," Julia said. "Well… all of them I mean." She then turned to her parents and said, "Did you see them all?"

"Yeah," Castle said first. "But it took us a while to since we didn't have the chance to go as often as your sister did."

"Would you two want to see the rooms?" Beckett asked the girls.

"I do," Julia said with a smile.

"We'll try to take you around when you guys get there but I'm not sure if we'll have the chance," Beckett told them.

"I want to swim," Eliza said.

"We definitely will," Castle said.

"Will we be able to ride horses?" Julia asked her mother.

"I think we can try," Beckett replied. "I'm not sure how the snow will be then." She watched as the girls looked outside and said, "You do have school, the power's back on and the snow wasn't enough to call a snow day."

"We were hoping," Julia said with a sigh.

"And if they did you'd have to make it up at the end of the year wouldn't you?" Martha pointed out.

"She's right, you don't want to lose time for summer vacation," Louis said.

"That's true," Julia told her sister as she was pouting playfully. "And we're going to Spain remember."

"Yeah… but we're going to Mexico first," Eliza said.

"That's a while before the summer," Beckett said as she stood up to take her plate to the sink since she had finished eating by then.

"Oh… well at least we get to go to both places," Eliza said, getting off her chair before Jim handed her her empty plate. She took it to the sink and asked her mother, "Is Josa gonna have to stay home?"

"Yes," Beckett said, knowing her daughter meant when she and her big sister went to school. "And we have to go in the car."

"Aw, we can't walk?" Eliza asked in disappointment.

"No, it's too cold," Julia said before her mother could say anything. She smiled when Beckett looked at her and said, "I guessed."

"Go and get your backpacks," Beckett said. "And make sure you have your homework and all the books you need."

"What should we do until Brad calls us in?" Castle asked his wife as he went over to the sink with the rest of the plates they'd used.

"Spend time with Josie again," Beckett replied. She turned to Alexis and Louis and asked, "When do you guys need to go in?"

"I have to go immediately," Louis said. "Lex is dropping me off before she heads…"

"I'm getting some coffee and then going in early, see what I need to do since I'm not sure how appointments are going to go today," Alexis said as her boyfriend looked at her.

"Come over for dinner tonight," Castle said. As his daughter smiled and nodded, he was about to ask his wife about going out to dinner when they turned to Josie who'd begun crying before his mother was talking first.

"I have her," Martha said. "And I'll stay with her."

"I think I will too Katie," Jim told his daughter.

"Good," Beckett said with a nod to him. "It's cold enough in the car," she said with a smile. She then turned to her husband and said, "Are you finished."

"Yeah, let's go because you guys have work," Castle said.

"Are you shoving us out the door Dad?" Alexis asked him while they were walking over to the entry where the girls were waiting.

"No, I want you to come back remember," Castle said. He then paused and said to his wife when as he continued walking, "What about heading out?"

"Sure," Beckett replied.

"What?" Castle asked her as she'd spoken slowly then.

"I wonder if we should invite the Foster and Davises, but I just remembered Rebecca's college friend is going to their house for dinner tonight," Beckett said. "So we should keep it to just us."

"Where are we going to eat?" Alexis asked.

"We'll see how things go," Castle said, looking at his wife who nodded.

"Hopefully you do finish the case," Louis said.

"Oh," Alexis said suddenly as they were getting their coats. "Would you mind if we stayed over?"

"Not at all, how come?" Castle asked.

"We want to have more time here tonight," Alexis explained. "And we're closer here than at our place."

Beckett, watching her husband, saw a flicker of realization go across his face before she focused her attention on putting on her coat. She then went to him and murmured, "The apartment?"

"Yeah, just… we need to see what there is," Castle replied softly so the kids wouldn't hear.

"I'm sure Brad will want to do that unless he has something now," Beckett replied, nodding her head. She then turned as she could hear Eliza saying goodbye to her grandparents and sisters before she went to Alexis. "Since you two need to go now," she told her oldest when she looked at her questioningly.

"Oh, thanks," the young woman replied. She embraced her quickly before doing the same to her father and she said to her parents, "Call about dinner, I'll text you when I get out of work and when Louis does too."

"Sure, have a great day," Castle told them before they left for their car. "Okay, we'll come back," he said to his mother and father in law.

"Be careful," Jim said.

"We will," Beckett said, kissing Josie's cheek before they took the girls to the garage and the car. She let her husband drive before they were heading to the school while the girls were quiet in the back seat.

"Are you two alright?" Castle asked as he was moving to park against the curb.

"Yeah, I'm just remembering what I learned in math, there might be a pop quiz," Julia said.

"Shouldn't you have studied?" Beckett asked, turning to look back at her.

Shrugging Julia said, "It's okay, I know what the quiz will be about. And it doesn't count for our grade too much."

"At least there's that," Castle commented before they were getting out of the car. He took Eliza's hand and they went up to the open gate, going through it to the quad before Julia stopped them.

"Can I suggest something for dinner?" the girl asked.

"Sure," Beckett replied.

"_The Studebaker_," Julia said. She smiled at her little sister when she gasped before she looked at their parents and said, "We haven't been in a long time."

"We'll see," Beckett said after her husband had turned to her. "Don't pout," she said to Eliza. When the little girl gave her a look she smiled and said, "We'll consider it, okay?"

"Okay," Eliza said with a sigh.

"Have a great day," Castle told Julia, hugging her.

"Thanks, be careful Dad," the girl replied. Julia let him go before she went to her sister saying, "I think we're going to have to stay inside so I'll see you after."

"Yeah," Eliza said. "Have fun."

"You too," Julia said with a laugh. She turned to her mother and hugged her tightly saying, "Be careful, and don't run."

"I won't," Beckett said. After saying goodbye to Julia, she watched with her husband and Eliza as Julia was hurrying over to the middle school before they turned so they could get the little girl to her classroom before the bell rang.

* * *

"Thanks for coming," Brad told the two when they came into his office.

"Did we need to?" Castle asked. When his wife and friend looked at him, he shrugged and said, "His tone implied that."

"You did," Brad said with a sigh. "And I remembered the apartment."

"He did too, you didn't text him?" Beckett said, looking at her husband then.

"I didn't have a chance," Castle replied.

"Okay, let's head out there," Brad said. "And look around though again CSU and Hall and Rice went." He looked at the two before he then said, "But I guess you two would be good looking at it with fresh eyes."

"That and I'm guessing the computer was never looked at?" Castle said. He heard his wife scoffing and then said, "Closely."

"Let's just go, you can look at the computer once you have gloves on but I'm not sure what you're going to do," Brad replied, shaking his head. He then walked past them, getting his coat before they left for the parking lot.

Driving in their car behind the chief, Beckett told her husband, "What are you hoping to find?"

"For some reason I'm thinking of that new app that just came out," Castle replied. "That house rental app."

"Homes for Me? I thought you hated it?" Beckett said, looking at him.

"I don't like the name," Castle corrected her. "But I'm wondering if the cabin Constable was in was on there."

Beckett nodded, though she wasn't sure what he meant with the app, and she saw they were turning onto the street where she knew the vic's address had been. "Are you going to tell him?" she asked her husband over the roof of the car after they'd parked and gotten out.

"Tell me what?" Brad asked.

"It might not be anything," Castle said before he then explained about his idea with the app.

"Yeah… the house was there," Brad said. "But what is it going to help you in finding?"

"Just a theory," Castle said simply.

When the chief looked at her, Beckett shook her head before she followed him to the apartment building and up to Constable's apartment. She glanced around, seeing the wall in green she had sensed earlier and she moved to the desk that was against it before her husband could say anything. She knew he'd followed her, since the computer was there, but didn't say anything as she put on her gloves before she watched him sitting down.

"Castle," Brad said then. "What exactly are you doing?"

"What are you? You barely looked around," Castle said, turning to look at his friend with a frown.

Glancing at the chief Beckett told her husband, "It's been looked through and I think he's wondering what exactly you're going to do."

"I'm looking at his browser history," Castle said simply. When the two didn't say anything to that he turned his attention back to the screen and went onto the vic's browser. Once it had opened, he breathed out and said, "I found out who made the Homes for Me site, it was Constable. But what's weird is this company's site he's looked at almost as often as his app's site."

Sitting at the computer once his friend had moved, Brad opened the site and then paused when he saw it was for Walther's site. "It's… the cartouche," he said, turning to them.

"Yeah, he didn't have it on him when he was killed. Is it here?" Castle asked.

"They didn't mention finding it," Brad replied, scratching his cheek. He then said, "I'm wondering if we're going to have to do something."

"What is that something?" Beckett asked when the chief didn't continue. When he looked at her, she said, "You know this might help us out, though you don't want to admit it."

"Okay, go crazy," Brad said, looking at his friend.

"Go… what?" Castle said in confusion.

"You can go ahead and start looking around for some… hidden safe or compartment or whatever," Brad explained.

"Oh… sure," Castle said, running over to the bedroom.

"Do you have any idea what's going on in his head right now?" Brad asked Beckett.

"Not really, but I'm assuming he has an idea of where that cartouche might be," she answered, walking after her husband.

"Wait," Brad said, running over to her and taking her arm. "I don't want to send you home again." He hesitated and then said, "That and Rick would kick my ass if anything happened to you again."

Beckett did her best not to make a sound of annoyance, but she knew he was right about both her ankle and her husband. She turned back to the bedroom and then walked through the doorway in time to see her husband trying to push the bed. "Castle?" she asked him.

"This thing is like a boulder," he said in annoyance, standing straight and looking down at it.

"Castle," Beckett said sternly enough to make him stop and look at her. "Your arm."

"It's fine," Castle replied, shaking his head as he turned back to the bed. "Can you help me?" he asked Brad.

"Okay," the chief said, glancing at his friend's wife. He went to the bed with him and then pushed on the end to push it towards the wall to the left of it. "So what exactly do you have?" he asked. When Castle didn't answer, instead began hitting the floorboards under the bed with the heel of his foot, he turned to Beckett who walked past him.

"What are you hoping to-" Beckett said before the floorboard he was on flipped up. "Find," she finished slowly as she saw there was a compartment there.

Brad immediately ran up when he saw the board of wood and knelt, reaching into the space. "I think he was making a contingency plan," he said as he stood up holding a manila envelope before he drew out the cartouche pendant on a chain.

* * *

"Please tell me there's a wealth of information in those papers," Castle said, walking into Brad's office with his wife.

"Yeah, you can say that," Brad said, nodding to the board he was in front of.

Walking around to look at it, Beckett paused when she saw that the board was covered with a paper with writing and pictures across it. "It's…" she started to say.

"What's here doesn't matter right now," the chief told the two as he waved his hand around some of the writing and pictures. "It's not rambling but it does explain why he thought there were people after him. What's more important is this."

"Walther's wife?" Beckett asked in confusion as there was a picture of the woman there, though there was a large x in black marker drawn over her face.

"According to this she's the actual owner of the company dealing with gold," Brad answered.

"I don't know," Castle said. "What about the others?"

"It's dealing with Everhart and the two clubs," Brad said quickly. "And then over here it comes into the app before it goes to the company."

"What exactly did they do?" Beckett asked.

"Just bought gold and sold it," Brad replied. "I've looked into it while you were getting your drinks and it's legit; it's been investigated before. But what bothers me is that there are two other employees, besides the two Walthers," he said.

"What did you find out about them?" Castle said.

"A juvie record for one," Brad said. "Which-"

Looking down with her husband at the walkie-talkie on Brad's belt as it came to life, Beckett was startled to hear a familiar voice on the other end.

"Kinnaird-" Brad began to say before the officer was cutting in.

"I can't find Mrs. Walther," the man said.

"How did you lose her? Lockdown the hotel, backup will be there immediately," Brad said. "We're going searching," he told the pair.

Beckett followed him though she had to refrain from jogging as the chief was doing, luckily her husband holding her arm kept her from that. When they were in their car and driving after the squad cars to the hotel she said, "What do you think?"

"I don't think it's her," Castle said. "She's there in the safe house and all that happens is a shot through a tinted window?"

"I know, but what if the others had nothing to do with the murder?" Beckett asked.

"You could be right," Castle said hesitantly. "It could be a red herring but… she's going to become a grandmother."

"Let's find her first and see where things go from there," Beckett said simply. They were reaching the hotel shortly after and she said, "This close to the safe house?"

"Why not?" Castle said before they were getting out of the car.

"Castle, you need to help us look around," Brad said. "But you're wearing a vest and staying with your wife."

"Of course," he replied before he went to the trunk of Brad's car with Beckett. As he was putting on the vest, he heard more sirens and then looked at the chief.

"The Tuckahoe substation," Brad replied. "It's a huge hotel. There are ten stories, we'll have two pairs on each. I'll be with Bernier on the tenth floor and you guys will come with us. Knock on the doors and use the blank card we'll get once we head inside; they called a fire drill, so everyone should be in the lobby. Two officers from Tuckahoe will check and call in on the radio who isn't there."

"Okay," Beckett said, taking the walkie-talkie that he was giving her once she had her vest on. They went into the hotel after an employee opened the doors for them and they took the first elevator to the top of the hotel. She and her husband went to the left once they stepped onto the floor before they were going to the first room. She nodded to her husband when he glanced at her and after he'd opened the door with the key, she looked in with her gun aimed in front of her. There was no one in the living room so she checked the bedroom before she did the same with the bathroom, walking back out as she lowered her weapon.

"Clear?" Castle asked, having stayed by the door.

"Yeah, I'll have to go faster, there's a lot of rooms," Beckett replied. She was just about to step out into the hallway when her husband touched her arm and she turned to him questioningly.

"Let me have your backup," Castle said simply. When she started to open her mouth, he quickly told her, "We'll be here all day and Walther will either get away or she's going to be dead."

"Explain to Brad why you have my gun when he asks," Beckett said, reaching into her blazer for her backup weapon.

"I'll be across the hall," Castle said before he went to stand at the door with the gun at the ready. She opened the door for him before he went with her to the next one on the other side and he opened it for her. They went inside their respective rooms and he cleared his before he went out into the hall at the same time as his wife and they spoke in unison.

"Clear," the two said before they heard a distant gunshot. They turned and went back to the elevators before there were more gunshots.

"Go Castle, I'll call it in," Beckett said as she wasn't allowing herself to run. She watched him go ahead and did her best to jog before she could feel the twinge of pain in her ankle. She slowed herself down, getting her radio and calling to the other officers in the building, "Shots fired on the tenth floor, we need backup." She then put it back onto her belt before she came to the hallway around the corner from the elevators. She could see where her husband had gone, sunlight spilling into the hall from the one open door and she did an odd skipping jog until she was approaching it, holding up her gun before she was suddenly grabbed from behind.

"It's me," Castle whispered to his wife as he was covering her mouth gently.

"What… are you okay?" Beckett asked as she saw that Brad and Bernier were in the room as well.

"Yeah, I got grazed by that shot but it just got my jacket," the chief answered, keeping his voice down as she had done.

"Where's Walther?" Beckett said, looking at the three men.

"She's over there," Castle said, nodding to the room next door. "It's not her Beckett."

"It's Mr. Walther's partner at the gold company; Elias Nash," Brad said. "The one with a juvie record I mentioned." He was startled when Beckett suddenly swore, and he said, "The backup," as he'd heard her call. He went to his own walkie-talkie and said, "Anyone coming up to the tenth floor stay at the end of the west hallway until further instruction, secure the entrance leading to the east side and allow no one to leave. I just hope the four from the floor below aren't too far down the hall," saying the last to the others in the room.

"I can check," Castle said.

"No," Beckett said before the chief could say anything. When the three men looked at her, she said, staring at her husband, "You might get killed."

"Then who'll do it?" Castle said simply.

"No one," Brad said. He went back to his radio and said, "Is anyone down the hall on the tenth floor?"

"We are Chief," Wade said.

"Alright, I need someone to check the halls on both sides," Brad said. "Let us know if anyone's there."

"Should you have a tactical run?" Bernier asked him.

"No, it's just one guy with a handgun," Brad replied. "Castle," he snapped as he saw his friend was at the door leading to the next room. "It's not-"

"Chief we've got nothing, but we can start heading down, almost all of us are here," Wade said.

"No, no one leave the elevators," Brad said angrily, raising his voice.

Beckett reached for her husband when there was the sound of a shot in the wall between the two rooms and when there were several more after she hit the ground with him. It seemed to last for a long time, but the barrage finally stopped and she heard a sound that made her tap her fingers to the back of her husband's hand. Using Morse code, she told him, _He's reloading_.

_I can take a picture_, Castle tapped to her. He got up before she could respond to that and got his phone ready, pressing it up to the bullet hole before snapping a shot. "Here," he whispered to Brad, handing it to the chief as they'd gotten up.

"Okay," he breathed out heavily. "You have video on that don't you?"

"Yes, I can film and watch where he goes," Castle said, not surprised he'd gotten that idea seeing the clear picture of Nash back against the wall between the beds. "I'll indicate to you," he said, calling Brad's phone. Once the chief had his earpiece said he said, "Hear me?"

"Yeah, Beckett you're behind me," the chief said.

"Wait-" Castle started to say before he stopped himself.

Giving her husband a brief smile, as she knew he was worried, Beckett went after Brad while Bernier followed. She stepped close to the chief's back and held his shoulder, partially to be able to follow him into the room for backup faster and so she could hear her husband as he began to talk through the earpiece.

"He's moved, to the window, I can just barely see him, but he has his gun ready," Castle said.

"We can't go in straight," Beckett murmured to the chief.

"You need a distraction," Castle said.

"No," Brad said sternly, holding his phone up to his mouth. "Do not unlock the door, he'll hear you."

"I already did," Castle replied. "Count to three, we kick the doors in me first then you and you have a shot."

"It's risky Brad," Beckett said, watching the side of the chief's face and knowing he was debating the idea.

"Don't say her name," he said angrily. "I have to do it," Brad then told her, softening his tone. "Just make sure you cover me."

"I will," Beckett replied.

"Alright Castle let me tell Bernier," Brad said into the phone before he looked over at the officer.

Beckett stayed where she was as the chief whispered to Bernier what he needed to do, preparing herself as the man got ready in front of the door. She wanted to tell her husband to be careful, but she knew already that he would be, and she didn't have the chance as Brad was whispering to the phone and the officer, "One, two, three," and she held her weapon at the ready.

Castle and then Bernier kicked their doors open within seconds of each other and Brad ran into the doorway, managing to shoot just before Nash was firing his gun indiscriminately. He had to throw himself to the floor before Beckett and Bernier were doing their best to fire their guns though they couldn't aim that well.

Hearing the shots, an idea came to Castle and he looked at the doorway, shifting for a moment before he decided he had no choice since he was listening to shots that could hit his wife and friends. He dropped down to his knees and crawled to the edge of the door. He knew that there would be a dresser behind the open door and Nash wouldn't expect him there with the others in the entrance to the room. He got up on his knees, recalling the way the killer had been standing, and he pushed himself past the door enough to get a clear shot.

Seeing her husband shooting at Nash, Beckett fired a few seconds after and the man collapsed to the floor, bleeding from the two shots to his shoulder. She let Brad; who'd gotten off the floor to join them in firing; run inside with Bernier to disarm Nash before she went to her husband. "I should yell at you for risking yourself," she said simply as he was standing up. "Your knee?" she asked.

Giving her a quick nod Castle said, "Your ankle?"

"It's fine," Beckett said as some of the other officers were coming to the room. She looked over to the floor and asked, "Where's Mrs. Walther?"

"The bathroom door," Castle said as Brad was looking around as well.

Hurrying over to it, Beckett tried the doorknob before she jumped back at the scream from the other side of it. "Mrs. Walther, it's Kate Beckett," she then said. "I'm here with the police and we have Nash detained, it's safe." When there was no response, she thought she would have to knock again when the door was opening and the woman inside nearly collapsed. "Oh god, call an ambulance," she called to Brad as she kneeled in front of the woman; who had a gash at the top of her head; to help her.

Castle knelt and was helping his wife in trying to calm Mrs. Walther down until medics could come and treat her. He glanced over at Nash, the man's yells of anger hard to miss, and he couldn't help hoping they really had solved the case.


	21. Might Get What You're After (Part 2)

"I'm going to ask why exactly you had Kate's gun," Brad said as he walked up to the pair by the windows in the waiting room. "But it'd be a waste of my time."

"If you didn't expect that to happen you should have asked me not to go with you," Castle said.

"Oh trust me, I didn't want you to go," Brad said nonchalantly. When he saw the way his friend was looking at him he said, "Really, I never do. You're my friend and though we gave you training you don't have Academy training; and that scares me."

Castle tried to think of how he could answer that, but he then said, "I know that's always worried Kate."

"More so when we were first starting out." Beckett smiled when the two men turned to her and she said, "Not because of paperwork as I was saying then."

"Interesting but was it because you loved-" Brad began.

"Interested in him," Beckett interrupted. "But to bring things back to the case…"

"Yeah, Nash will survive and I just got word that Mrs. Walther has been treated," Brad answered. "But I'm going to speak to Mr. Walther once he sees her before we try talking to his wife."

"Is Nash still in surgery?" Castle asked.

"Yeah, he's going to be there for a while, so I might just update you on whatever he says… if he can talk," Brad said. "But you two shoot well, clean through and nothing major hit." He then turned to his friend and said, "And don't do that again."

"That doesn't always work," Beckett said after her husband had just shrugged his shoulders. "He doesn't usually listen."

"Well, I had to give it the old college try," Brad said. "But we're just waiting for Mr. Walther, I asked the nurse to go and tell him I'd like to speak to him."

Sitting down Castle said, "What about paperwork?"

"I may have to have you come in tomorrow," Brad said. "But just to sign and then you can head home for the rest of the holidays."

Sitting next to her husband Beckett looked at the doors leading to the rooms before she could spot Walther walking up to them through the window in one door. "He's here," she said, getting Brad's attention as the chief was looking at his phone.

"Chief Davis," Walther said as he hurried to the three once he had reached them. "Thank you so much for helping my wife. And you both for shooting E… Nash and stopping him before he could kill her."

"It's not a problem," Brad said. "Please, sit with us we'd like to ask you a few questions about what happened today and about Mr. Nash as well. If that's alright."

"Sure," Walther said, nodding his head rapidly.

"Is your daughter okay?" Beckett asked first.

"Yeah, she's with her mother," Walther said, forgetting the three had seen the two of them go to his wife's room. "Should I start with today?"

"That would be great," Brad replied.

"We were waiting for Kinnaird to bring the paper for us… He didn't allow them to leave the newspapers," Walther said.

"I instructed him to do that. And Officer Benton assisted him?" Brad asked.

"She did," Walther replied. "But at about… ten Judy went out to find the officers to ask if we could at least go to the indoor pool to be able to walk around. She didn't come back by the time the two came to our room's door and they started to look for her."

"Did you hear anything when she left?" Castle asked. "Any sound of her in distress you might have mistaken for another noise?"

Shaking his head Walther replied, "I should have but… we thought they were down the hall." He buried his face in his hands and said, "I should have gone with her."

"Was Paula ill?" Beckett asked.

"Yeah, I did stay for her," Walther admitted. He then looked at them and said, "But that's all I know, Judy would be able to tell you more."

"When would we be able to talk to her?" Brad asked.

Looking back towards the nurse's station, Walther said, "Let me ask if she can now. She's settled and not heavily sedated."

"Wait," Brad said. "I thought you'd be able to answer that question. What we'd like to know now is about Nash since we can't talk to him now; he's still in surgery but he's secured."

Breathing out heavily, Walther looked up for a moment before he then said, "He was a friend of mine in college, he's a businessman with several car dealerships. We've kept in touch and one day I got the idea for the gold buying and selling company and went to him to become a partner. The company has been doing okay, nothing that's making us multi-millionaires, but we do get fairly good profits. I thought he was happy with the partnership but… he asked me a month ago if I'd like to retire. I said no and that was the end of it, but I guess that wasn't the answer he wanted."

"What about your wife, it says she owns the company," Brad said.

"What?" Walther said. "No, she doesn't it's…" he began before his eyes went wide and he leaned back. "I think Nash changed the ownership to her."

Beckett shared a look with her husband and Brad before she was about to ask why he hadn't changed it to just his name when Paula Walther was coming out to them and calling to her father.

"Dad, I turned on your phone just now," the young woman said. "You got an e-mail from Mr. Nash yesterday."

"Do you mind if I see that?" Brad asked as Paula was giving the phone to her father.

"No," Walther replied, motioning to his daughter to give the phone to the chief.

"You haven't turned on your phone at all?" Castle couldn't help asking the man.

Shaking his head Walther said, "Chief Davis told us not to for our safety, and my wife made sure I didn't since she was worried for our daughter."

"Would Mr. Nash have known Simon Constable," Beckett said then.

Walther opened his mouth to start speaking before he paused and then nodded, looking surprised. "He would, he was the landlord of the building that Mr. Constable lived in, he would collect rent at the office. He wanted to look at each tenant in the eye in case they were late with the rent."

"Dad, the cartouche pendants," Paula said after she had gasped. "He would have seen it."

"We told him about the gold I gave to Paula for those, we had an argument as I paid for it myself," Walther said, shaking his head. "I paid full price and it wasn't that much, but he said he'd promised it to another group."

"A group?" Castle asked.

"Yeah, and he was afraid they'd become dangerous," Walther said. He saw the looks being exchanged between the three and he asked, "What?"

"Mr. Constable believed he was going to be attacked by a group of people," Brad explained.

"Oh… well, I found out that was just a story because I offered to get another set of gold we had to mail and that was all he mentioned of the group of people," Walther said. He then looked at his phone and asked, "Could we head back in to Judy?"

"If you'd ask her doctor if she can speak with us," Brad said simply. When the father and daughter nodded and went to the nurse's station, he turned to the couple with him and said, "What?"

"I'm wondering if we have two unrelated crimes that in the end are related; to Nash," Castle said, looking at his wife.

Nodding Beckett then said, "So am I. We found out Constable was the one who started the Homes for Me app, what if there was a property Nash owned that he didn't want to have rented out on it?"

"And the gold company?" Brad asked doubtfully.

"If he wanted to look each tenant in the eye," Castle began. "Then he's likely out for money. The gold company would have given him a lot more of it if it was solely his."

"Then we likely prevented a second murder," Brad said. "I'm guessing you're thinking that he was the one who'd get the company with Mrs. Walther's death?"

"It's possible," Beckett said, not surprised when the chief nodded before he frowned as he was obviously thinking that over.

"Okay, but what I'm having trouble with is the app and Constable's death," Brad told them. "If that is the motive."

Before Castle or Beckett could respond to that, Walther was walking over and letting them know they had permission to talk to his wife though only one of them. They watched Brad following the man and Castle spoke first.

"Did you think that through?" he said to his wife.

"Of course," Beckett said, giving him a look that didn't really have much behind it. "But we'd have to make sure that Nash wouldn't have gotten any of the profits from home rentals."

"If it was legal for a renter to do that then no he wouldn't have," Castle said. "What if he was going to but thought he wasn't?"

"Then he murdered for no reason," Beckett said.

"At least in Constable's case," Castle said. He wasn't surprised when his wife nodded, and he sat back with his phone, going onto the app he'd downloaded temporarily to see if he could find any information to prove their theory.

When she saw Brad coming out from the doors, Beckett touched her husband's arm and they stood as he walked up to them. "He surprised her?" she asked.

"Yeah, he was dressed as an employee," Brad said. "Like he was when we saw him, according to Kinnaird he broke into an employee's locker. He never really said much to her about why he was taking her, just cursing her and that was it."

"So we'd need to talk to Nash," Beckett said.

"Of course, let me check on his status and we'll go from there," Brad said.

Turning to her husband, Beckett saw that he was holding his phone to her and she took it to read what he had on the screen. When she had finished, she turned to Brad who was walking up to them, waiting to see what he would say.

"He's out of surgery, his doctor says that we can try talking to him but he's not sure how lucid he'll be," Brad replied.

"What did they need to do exactly?" Castle couldn't help asking.

"Not that much, but they needed to check you hadn't hit something," Brad replied as they were walking over to the elevators. "So he's not heavily sedated either; just stitches." He then looked down at the phone that Beckett was showing him, about to ask her what he was supposed to look at when he opened the screen. After reading the terms and conditions on the app he said, "You realize this doesn't really-"

"If he didn't know and thought he would lose the profits from the rental from the app," Castle interrupted.

Breathing out, Brad gave him his phone back just as they were leaving the elevator and said, "It's unlikely but I'll ask him."

When they were led to the room where their suspect was, Castle and Beckett remained behind the chief as he was going to the end of the bed.

"Who're you," Nash said, sounding angry and in pain. He looked over at Castle and Beckett and cursed them under his breath before he said, "You came here to gloat?"

"Not really," Brad answered before the couple could say anything. "I need to get your side of the story. Though you have been read your rights."

Beckett glanced at her husband as Nash was obviously thinking that over, wondering if he would talk to them.

"What do you want to know?" Nash said through gritted teeth.

"Are you voluntarily talking? I don't want to hear from your lawyer that we forced any information from you," Brad said.

"I'm talking," Nash said.

"Thank you," Brad said. "So you have a lot of real estate property. Do you rent everywhere?"

"Yeah, I'm the person who rents them out," Nash said angrily. "Not some stupid app. That kid… he thought he could take my money by letting my renters use that. I had to stop him, and he wouldn't."

"So the cabin on Pool?" Beckett asked.

"I went to… whatever his name is," Nash began. "And told him I'd heard there were some homeowners from his app that were angry at him because their homes had been trashed. That they were my renters and I was trying to calm them down, but they weren't listening. So I told him he should go to this cabin a friend of mine had; and he did. The great thing was he used his own app and I knew exactly where he was."

"You killed him," Castle stated.

"Yeah, you already figured that out," Nash said. "That's all I'm saying, get out and get me my lawyer."

"Why did he confess to the murder?" Castle said once they were outside.

"Because he's going to try for insanity," Beckett said as she was looking at the chief.

"Yep," Brad replied. "Some kind of mental disorder that leads him to think there are groups out to kill people." He looked back at the two and said, "I think that's it; I'll get his lawyer in and speak to him first. I'm not sure I can get the paperwork to you, but I'll try; if not it'll be tomorrow." He wasn't surprised when Beckett hugged him, and he said, "Thank you for watching out for me," before they parted.

"If Lily knew you were risking yourself that much…" Beckett said simply.

"And what about you?" Brad said, turning to Castle. When his friend shrugged and looked at his friend's wife for a moment he said, "Understood."

"Listen," Beckett said, trying not to become annoyed at that glance though she knew there was a reason why her husband had risked his life. "Are you guys doing anything tonight?"

"Just dinner," Brad replied. "I'll try to head home as soon as I can."

"We're going to _The Studebaker_," Castle said, knowing why his wife had asked that. "You should come with us if you can."

"And want to," Beckett said with a smile.

"I got that," Brad said with a nod. "I'll talk with Lils and see what she says," he told them. "And I'll call you."

"We'll be going to the restaurant at six," Beckett told him while he and her husband were clasping their hands on each other's shoulders. When they'd said goodbye to the chief they walked together to the elevators and got in one they had to themselves.

Leaning back against wall, Castle was watching the numbers descending before he was turning his head as his wife took his hand. He was expecting her to say something, but when she merely squeezed before letting him go he smiled briefly at her. They left for the parking lot and their car where he was startled when she stopped behind it.

"Do not do that again," Beckett said firmly as she looked into her husband's eyes. "You could have gotten shot, hurt your knee or anything else," she told him as she was holding onto the lapels of his jacket though not roughly. "I would shake you but if Brad saw me, he'd think I was hurting you. Just don't do that again."

Taking her hands carefully with his own, Castle kissed them both and told her, "I'll do my best not to. But you were at risk; all three of you; and I couldn't really just stay there while I had cover."

Sighing, as she knew he was right, Beckett said, "I know but… you owe me."

"Definitely," Castle said, nodding rapidly. When she rolled her eyes, he smiled and leaned down, kissing her cheek before he asked, "What would you like to do now?"

"Get lunch and then go home," Beckett said firmly. She laughed briefly when he nodded, and they let go of each other to get into the car and discuss what they'd grab for their meal with their parents.

* * *

"That makes no sense," Jim said to his daughter as he sat on his chair.

"I know, but he really did kill him just for the rentals on the app," Beckett said.

"And you said he had an arson conviction?" Martha asked.

"When he was fourteen," Castle said, as the chief had texted his wife while they were getting their lunch.

"Just once though?" Martha said.

"Brad's thinking that he stopped when he was caught," Beckett said. "And your son thinks that he used a fire this time because his conviction was long enough ago that it was buried. And it happened in Rhode Island."

"Not far enough," Jim said. "Since you found out about it."

"No," Beckett said. "We're not sure about the fire at the Royer home though I guess that was his love of arson."

"And the mannequins were probably to divert from the app and the Walther's gold company," Castle said. "Though really, since Paula Walther had her name there that didn't work."

"He hates them obviously," Martha said. She smiled when her son nodded seriously before she said, "At least Mrs. Walther wasn't hurt, and they'll be alright. Especially the daughter."

"She seemed to be fine," Beckett said, knowing her mother in law was thinking of the young woman's pregnancy. "Hopefully her marriage will work out though it might since all four parents are okay with it."

"Do you think the Davises will be joining us?" Martha asked.

"I'm hoping," Castle said.

"What will you do before we leave for England?" Jim said to them. "Now that you're not going to be called for another case?"

"I think just make sure our stories are okay for now," Beckett said, sharing a look with her husband.

"Does that mean writing?" Castle asked with a smile.

"No," Beckett said in amusement. "You know what I mean. And we need a last check of gifts; though really I think we're done."

"I know I am," Martha said.

"The costumes?" Castle asked his mother.

Nodding Martha said, "I finished, and that was all I needed to do."

Beckett was going to ask her father if he'd gotten everything ready for their trip when Josie was suddenly vocalizing, and she turned to the baby to get her. Her father was asking her about Josie's nap though her husband was speaking before she could to answer the question.

"We'll put her down for her nap," Castle said. "And I might take one myself."

"Me too," Beckett said.

"Well, if you had an adrenaline rush from what you had to do at the hotel, I think you should both rest," Martha said.

"Great, we have permission," Castle said to his wife. He laughed when she pinched at his arm and he then said, "Yeah, we'll probably do that for a half hour."

"We can take care of Josie for you, rest until we need to go to the dance class," Jim told the two.

With Castle looking at her, Beckett said, "Alright but if we're fine after the nap we'll take care of her."

"And we'll take care of the dishes," Castle then said, standing up as they'd finished eating by then.

Beckett half expected their parents to protest that but when they remained seated, she got up herself to help her husband. They didn't have much to clean up and when they finished, she went to Josie and picked her up saying, "What will you do now?"

"I'll read," Jim said. "In the library."

"I'll pack the costumes and I suppose think of something once I finish," Martha said with a smile. "I might read as well but I'll see. But we'll be upstairs with Josie."

Though she wanted to point out they weren't going to take a nap for that long, Beckett knew the two weren't going to budge so she went over to the stairs, heading up and directly to Josie's room. Her husband followed her, and she watched behind him as her father was walking down the hall. She could hear her mother in law going to her room so she turned her attention to the baby, rocking her gently as she'd eaten as well.

Seeing Josie closing her eyes, Castle was going to tell his wife when she went to the crib and then stood there. He hurried over and gently kissed the top of the baby's head before he looked on as she did the same and then set Josie down in the bed. He saw that the dogs were starting to lay down around them and he and Beckett walked through them carefully before they were in the hall. "Should we tell them the dogs are all in there?" he asked his wife.

"All of them?" Jim asked as he walked up to them.

"Yeah, I guess it's comfortable in there," Beckett said, looking over at the doorway to the baby's room. "We'll come to the library when we wake up," she said, turning back to her father.

Jim nodded and then watched the two going to their room, smiling when he saw the way they were holding hands tightly as they spoke. When they went into their room he turned and went to the doorway to the baby's room, making sure that Josie was alright before he went down to the library to be close in case his granddaughter needed him.

* * *

"Are you okay?" Castle said to his wife in front of him.

"I told you I was," Beckett replied.

"No, after I put my hand on your mouth," Castle explained.

"Oh, yeah I'm fine," Beckett said, knowing why he'd asked that. "You had to do it; I was about to go to the room Nash was in."

Nodding, though his wife wouldn't be able to see that, Castle then rubbed her shoulder and his arm. He dipped his hand under the water doing that and then leaned over to press his lips to her shoulder. They had decided to take a bath together to further relax and they'd spent a while there in the water. He knew they needed to get out but didn't really want to go yet as he was enjoying holding her. But he finally pushed himself and asked, "Ready?"

"Yeah," Beckett said with a sigh. She got out first before they were getting their towels and drying off. They had honestly discussed wanting to do anything sexual but had decided they'd rather get some rest so when she had finished, she went to her pajamas and got dressed. She lay on her back and sighed as her husband was standing next to the side of his bed and she said, "Did you set an alarm?"

"I did," Castle assured her as he had his phone in his hand. He set it down and took off his glasses before he got under the covers with her, wrapping his arm around her as she came to lay against his side. "What if we wake up before it goes off?"

"We'll see," Beckett said in amusement. She raised her head slightly and then kissed him gently on the lips before she laid down again. "But goodnight for now Rick," she told him.

"Night love," Castle said, rubbing her arm gently before they started to fall asleep at the same time.

They ended up sleeping for twenty minutes until Beckett woke up first and she looked at her husband she was facing at that point. She debated waking him up, but he was starting to move shortly after that, and she waited for him to open his eyes and look at her. "Hey," she said with a smile as he was doing to her.

"Hey," Castle replied, reaching for her as he'd let her go while he'd slept. When she was nestled against his side he said, "That nap went really fast."

"The alarm didn't go off," Beckett said in amusement, trying not to laugh as he was reaching for his phone. She watched him push himself up to reach for it and once he had said, "How long do we have?"

"Seven minutes," Castle replied, setting it back down. "Do you want to get up?" He wasn't surprised when her response to that was to reach up to his face and cup his cheek. He moved first since he could lean down and kiss her, their lips meeting gently at first. He drew his tongue across her lower lip until she parted both for him and dipped it into her mouth. Their tongues met and rolled around each other for some time until they needed to part to breathe. "Kate…" he breathed before they were kissing each other deeply.

Beckett pulled her husband onto her while he was rolling her onto her back, and she wrapped her arms around him tightly. She lost track of how many times they kissed exactly until they were parting for more than just a few seconds. She smiled and said, "Maybe we should do something for now?"

"Yes," Castle said before he was kissing her deeply. While he was doing that, he couldn't help himself, reaching under her shirt and moving it up along her side.

"Wait," Beckett said, ending the kiss so she could pull away. She sat up and she took off her shirt before throwing it to the side. When it was out of the way she watched as her husband was reaching for her breasts, cupping them at the same time before he was running his thumbs over her nipples. She gasped in pleasure at that before covering his hands with her own. "Hurry," she told him.

Castle moved to get off the bed with her, taking off his shirt on the way before he was focusing on getting her pants and panties off. The last of his clothes followed and they went back to the bed, kissing eagerly before she was laying below him. He wasn't sure how they both knew what they were going to do, but they were suddenly touching one another while they were laying side by side. He had his left arm wrapped around her and she had her right under his neck. He was doing his best to run his fingers over her sex though he was being heavily affected by what her hand was doing on him.

As she felt herself nearing the edge a bit later, Beckett was finding it more difficult to rub him at the pace she'd set up. So she stopped and made her husband telling him, "Here." She was relieved that she didn't have to say more than that, Castle moving to get on top of her. She had her arms and legs wrapped around him just as he sank into her and he began to thrust shortly after. She was crying out immediately since he was going rapidly, and she did her best to move in time with him, since it led to their hips smacking together. When he was able to drive into her hard enough to move her towards the top of the mattress she was breaking, crying out as loudly as she could seconds before he joined her.

Calling his wife's name, Castle was trying his best not to move so fast that he would slip out of her and just managed to remain in her. When his body stopped giving her everything of his pleasure, he was struggling for a moment not to collapse on her and just managed it as he buried his face into her neck. When he had recovered enough, he raised his head and looked down at his wife saying, "I love you."

"I love you too," Beckett said, running her hand over the back of his head. She smiled and said, "Should we sleep tonight?"

"I don't know," Castle said. "I would say yes but what if something comes up later?" He then realized what he'd said and told her, "Wait…"

"Don't worry," Beckett said, raising her head and kissing him gently. "But we need to get up."

"Then… tonight?" Castle asked.

Beckett wrapped her arms tighter around her husband before they were kissing passionately and for some time. When they parted, she murmured, "We might need to keep… warm…"

"I love how you think," Castle told her adoringly. They kissed one more time and he carefully withdrew from her before they were getting up.

After they were dressed and prepared Castle and Beckett left their bedroom, heading over to Josie's room before Jim was appearing at the end of the hall with the baby in his arms.

"When did she wake up?" Beckett asked, walking ahead of her husband.

"About ten minutes ago," Jim replied. "But she's fine."

"Ab-ba-ba," Josie vocalized as her mother took her.

"At least she slept," Beckett said before they turned to the stairs down to the entry as the chime for the gate rang.

"Brad?" Castle asked in confusion.

"I know," Beckett said, since it hadn't been that long since they'd last seen him. She followed her husband with her father and wasn't surprised when it was Brad on the intercom.

"Now you're finished with the case?" Martha said, walking down the hall towards them.

"Where were you?" Castle asked in surprise as he looked at her.

"In the living room," Martha said simply. "Now let me have my granddaughter so you can sign those papers."

After their parents had left with Josie, Beckett turned to the front door that her husband was opening and she said, "Please tell me you have answers," to Brad as he was walking up the steps to the porch.

"I do, not from Nash directly but from what he was telling his lawyer," the chief replied.

"What about Mrs. Walther?" Castle asked after he'd closed the front door.

"It was like you said, he forged documents making him the owner if she was dead," Brad said. "He posed as Mr. Walther to do that. And he got Constable to the cabin with a fake e-mail from Dr. Carter, that he knew Everhart was planning on having some students of his who had rented the homes beat him up. He knew the owner of the cabin and asked him about it as it was the only thing that was available on the app at the last minute. And what I heard he did think he'd lose money from the rentals from the app. So you were right."

"It's not really that comforting," Castle said when his friend looked at him. "Constable's dead and Mrs. Walther has that gash on her head to deal with over the holidays."

"How's she doing?" Beckett asked.

"I checked on her before I left to get the paperwork," Brad replied. "And she'll be fine, I don't know when they'll release her but it might be in a few days." He then held up the papers he was holding and told them, "These are for you."

Going over to the table by the front door, Castle and Beckett signed the paperwork in the spots that were marked for them. When they'd finished the chief took the stack back from them, straightening them out before he spoke.

"I called Lils and she's all for meeting you at the restaurant," Brad said. "The invitation still stands right?"

"It does," Beckett replied with a smile.

"Great, we'll see you over there at six," Brad said.

Saying goodbye to the chief, Castle looked at his watch when the squad car was past the gate and then said, "It's almost two-thirty." He glanced down the hall and asked, "What about Josie?"

"We'll take her," Beckett said. She grabbed her husband's arm before he could call to their parents and said, "This first," with a smile before their lips were meeting. She was relieved when they made that kiss sensuous but brief and she let him call out so they could get ready to go, eager to get to the dance class so they could see their girls.


	22. Dreams Walking In Broad Daylight

Genre: Romance, Family, Humor

Rating: M for sexual situations and language

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters featured on the show Castle, they belong to the creator of the show, ABC and the others who do own them.

A/N #1: I loved reading the feedback for the last chapter so I'll start with my thank yous for that now! TORONTOSUN (I'm pleased to see you thought it was great writing between them. And that the action sequence was great too since I'm not a big action sequence writers, lol),

MsNYC (Glad the first half of the chapter was suspenseful and that it made you want to read the second half. And I'm not surprised that you're glad the case is over. Or that you mentioned they can spend time with the girls before they get busy with their holidays. Really happy to see you thought the quickie was tastefully written as usual. And nice to see that you thought it was great writing as usual too!),

Mb (I was happy seeing that you thought it was a great update again. And I can imagine having to make up snow days would suck so you'd want them but not want the making them up part, lol. I wasn't surprised you thought it was good seeing them all together in the morning since you mentioned Alexis and Louis being in the story with everyone else. I'm really glad that you think it'll be nice to see them with the family in England once they go there too since that's coming up of course! I'm not surprised you mentioned the case having the break they needed, since I know a lot of readers have been wondering if they would get one. And I was pleased that you thought it was nice seeing Castle and Beckett in action with Brad and the rest of the police since I do agree with you that it's still who they are as well as being authros too. Glad to read you thought it was nicely done. And you're welcome for the first half! It was great that you thought the second half was very nice. Also not surprised that you talked about the case being wrapped up and using the word finally there, lol. I'm glad that you expected Beckett to talk to Castle about how he took the chance to help them out with the suspect. I'm happy to read again that you thought the quickie Castle and Beckett had was tastefully done since I try that with my love scenes. And of course it was great that you thought it was still loving and thought though it was a quickie of course. You're very welcome for the second half too!) and

Guest (It was great to see you're still enjoying this story. And you're welcome for the chapter!).

Thanks for the reviews, I loved reading them all and I appreciate the time taken to write them and send them my way!

A/N #2: The title of this chapter is a lyric from the song _Burning Down the House_ by the Talking Heads, from their album _Speaking in Tongues_.

Dreams Walking In Broad Daylight

"Are you going to tell your parents what you talked about with Ms. Grey?" Mari was asking Julia.

"Maybe," the girl said slowly. "I mean, we've talked about it before but now that it might be for sure." Julia then scoffed at herself and shook her head before she said, "There's still six years at least so I don't even know if it'll happen."

"But you do have the opportunity," Mari replied.

Julia thought that over for a moment before she nodded and said, "Yeah, I'll talk to them. But for now we should go. Lizzy?"

"I'm here," Eliza said. "I hope Quentin will be okay with the dancing today."

"We'll find out," Julia said reassuringly, reaching out and taking her hand. They walked together out to the dance studio before they took off at the same time to their family as they'd easily spotted their parents.

"Did you solve the case?" Eliza asked eagerly, arms around her father's neck.

"We did," Castle said reassuringly. He kissed her cheek and said, "So we're free for the holidays. You need to get ready for your lesson so you better go."

"I'm glad you're okay," Julia said to her mother quickly, the two of them having been listening to the other two.

Beckett looked at her daughter closely but could somehow tell that she had no idea what had happened exactly. She felt foolish thanking her mother and grandmother in her mind, but she then said, "We are too, and we get to spend time with you both."

"Not now," Julia said with a smile.

"No, not yet," Beckett agreed, smiling back at her. She squeezed her tightly before she let her go and hugged Eliza swiftly as the teacher was calling to them. She held Castle's hand while they were watching the dance class, a little surprised that it was only ballet steps but guessed the teacher wanted a recap before the holiday break.

"Very good," Grey said, watching the kids all dance the steps that she had choreographed for them. "We'll do this again tomorrow," she said before there were some groans from the boys. "Just tomorrow, Friday we'll have our party before Christmas Break starts," she said firmly and with a smile.

After they could go and change, Julia was doing so rapidly before she helped her sister with the last of her clothes.

"Why are you going so fast Jules?" Eliza complained as her sister was grabbing her backpack and her hand.

"You don't want to go home with Mom and Dad?" Julia said. When her sister nodded, she walked but made sure she wasn't going too fast before they were leaving the dressing room. They walked together to their family and she said, "I don't have any homework today."

"Really?" Beckett asked as they were standing so they could put on their coats.

"Yeah, Lizzy does though," Julia said, smiling when she saw her little sister was wrinkling her nose at her.

"It's just spelling," Eliza said quickly. She remembered their dinner then and was about to ask if they were going to go to the restaurant when her father was picking her up and telling them their plans.

"We're going out, I'd like to," Castle started to say. "I don't feel like cooking."

Rolling her eyes Beckett said, "And we had planned to go out already."

"Oh! Mari wait!" Julia said, seeing that the Fosters were about to leave.

Turning, the girl gasped when her friend threw her arms around her and she staggered back for a moment before Mari said, "I was going to say goodbye," laughingly.

"I know, but I was distracted," Julia said after they let go of one another. "I'll see you tomorrow, I just hope we can go outside during lunch."

"I hope so too," Mari said. She then leaned towards her friend and murmured, "Remember to talk to them."

Julia gave her friend a look but when Mari merely smiled at her before she left with her family, she turned seeing her mother was holding her coat.

"Anything wrong?" Beckett said.

Wrinkling her nose; and not surprised her mother at been able to hear her; Julia said, "I'll say at home." She was relieved when her mother didn't say anything, and they went over to the door so they could head to the cars and drive home. She was playing with Josie; in between her and Eliza; on the drive, listening to their parents talk before Castle was parking in the garage. As he was doing that something came to mind and she asked, "You're sure you didn't get hurt?"

"No, we're both fine," Beckett said, not surprised she had asked that. She waited for them to get out of the car and asked her, "Did you sense something?"

"No but Grandmama and Mamó aren't here," Julia replied. "They're weak, so they must have blocked me from sensing something… Oh, can we have a snack? I'm hungry."

"Me too," Eliza said immediately.

Reaching over to Julia; as she knew the girl had changed the subject on purpose; Beckett squeezed her shoulder and they turned to go into the house as she said, "We can have a little something, some veggies."

"I can get that ready," Castle said. "If you'll take Josie, love."

Turning to her husband, Beckett got the baby and then said to the girls, "Go ahead and change. You'll do your homework sweetie and then you can play until we have to give your sister her bath."

"We have to take showers?" Julia asked as she and her sister were heading to the stairs.

"You do," Beckett replied. "Dad-" she started to say.

"I'll give her a bath," Jim interrupted, knowing what his daughter was going to say, smiling when Eliza laughed briefly.

"Okay, go you two," Beckett told them. "Your snack should be ready once you come back down." She watched them go and walked over to the kitchen where Castle was starting to get things from the fridge, she was going to speak to let him know that she was there when he stepped away and jumped seeing her.

"Why'd you sneak up on me?" Castle asked.

"I didn't," Beckett said simply as Josie was laughing briefly.

"I was talking to Josie," Castle said simply.

Beckett fought a smile before she said, "Hurry, we need to get them the snack or else they won't be hungry for dinner."

Nodding, Castle went over to them after he'd closed the door and kissed the top of Josie's head before brushing his lips to Beckett's. He turned to the vegetables he'd gotten and set them on a plate before grabbing some ranch dressing. Taking the plate to the family room he met the girls as they came to the bottom of the stairs. "Hey, just in time," he told them with a smile.

"Can we have hot chocolate?" Eliza asked, seeing his plate. She realized what she'd said and then told him, "Please?"

"He'll get milk for you," Beckett answered with a smile.

"She's right," Castle said simply. He then went over to the coffee table and put the plate there before he was going back to the kitchen. When he had two glasses he was about to start walking when he saw his wife was coming over to him. "Hey," he said, wondering why she'd come.

"Hey, should we tell Julia anything," Beckett asked him when they had met.

"I'm not sure," Castle said slowly. "She knows something happened and she'll want to know how the case ended but we don't have to tell her everything." He saw the smirk on his wife's face, and he was about to ask what she was thinking when Julia came out into the hallway.

"Are you guys going to have some of the snack too?" the girl asked when her parents looked at her. "What?" Julia asked when they shared a look with each other.

"What's wrong sweetie?" Beckett asked them.

Julia didn't talk for a moment, instead she shook her head and said, "Come back to the room."

"We're going right now," Castle said, not surprised when his wife was frowning. He handed her the other glass and said; since Julia had gone over to the family room; "She'll tell you, but she wants everyone to hear."

Beckett was going to respond to that before she saw that Julia was looking out into the hallway. "We're coming sweetie," she told her.

"Oh I know, I forgot I needed something in my backpack," Julia replied. She didn't give her parents a chance to speak, hurrying over to the entry and grabbing her backpack to go inside it.

"Where did Jules go?" Eliza asked as she took her glass of milk from her mother.

"I'm right here," Julia said before anyone could answer her sister's question. "So… Ms. Grey talked to me today when I came into the classroom. Someone sent this to her from Julliard."

Taking the folder that Julia gave her, Beckett opened it and saw the note that was pinned to the papers inside. She read it over and was just going to read it out loud for the others when Eliza was crying out and making them all jump.

"What does it say!" the little girl cried.

"_Miss Castle_-" Beckett started to read.

"I asked Ms. Grey if I would be able to make sure my actual last name was there," Julia interrupted her mother. "And she said yes because I would still need to… Sorry, keep reading," she said in embarrassment as she realized she'd almost explained the letter she wanted her mother to read.

"_We have seen your performances and would like to extend these application papers to you. If you would like to attend our campus please fill them out and return them to the address indicated_," Beckett said. "We'll have to call them and tell them you want to go after high school."

"Ms. Grey already told them," Julia said. She smiled when her mother looked at her and she explained, "She picked the folders up and said there wasn't really any explanation for them so she called and said both me and Peter want to wait until then. They said that was okay and to keep the folders for when we were ready. It's not for sure Ms. Grey said, but since we danced on TV…"

"They sent one to Peter?" Castle asked with a smile.

Nodding her head, Julia said, "Just me and him, I think they got the idea from what we said on the show."

"How do Mari and Clive feel about that?" Beckett asked.

"They don't mind, they want to do other things," Julia said. "So they're glad they didn't get the folders."

"What is it?" Jim asked as he saw the way the girl was biting her lower lip.

"I didn't want to just do the dancing there," Julia told them shyly.

"Did you want to go to college too?" Castle asked.

"That might be a lot of work kiddo," Martha said in concern.

"Well, I asked Ms. Grey if I could really do that and she said a couple colleges offer classes for Julliard students," Julia said, recalling what her teacher had said. "I don't have to do all the… requirements?"

"The required classes, that's good," Castle answered. "Any idea what you might do?"

"I know," Julia said firmly. She glanced at her mother and said, "I want to major in history… and maybe minor in creative writing?"

"So you want to go to NYU?" Beckett asked with a smile.

"I did look at the website," Julia said. "And… I'd really like that for my writing."

"It's a good idea," Jim said. "I hope you can do that when you're older."

"I'm going to try," Julia replied, nodding her head rapidly. She then went to her mother and said, "What do you think?"

"I think it's a great idea," Beckett told her reassuringly. She wasn't surprised when her daughter wrapped her arms around her tightly and she hugged her back saying, "Don't worry sweetie, I'm not expecting you or your sisters to become lawyers or join the police unless you want to."

"I thought you might want me to be a lawyer," Julia replied, pulling back.

"No, I want you to do what you want," Beckett said. "As long as it doesn't break the law."

Smiling as her sister was laughing, Julia then said, "I knew you were going to say that."

"It had to be said," Beckett said with a smile. She then hugged her tightly again letting her go before she said, "What are you two going to do?"

Turning to look at her little sister, Julia saw that Eliza was getting up from the coffee table with her worksheet and she asked her, "What do you want to do?"

Looking a little unsure, Eliza looked at their parents as Castle was glancing over her work, and then said, "What should we do?"

"Could we go out in the front yard?" Julia asked.

"Yes," Castle said. He glanced at his wife and when he saw that she had no protest he told the girls, "But just for a little. The sun is going to be going down soon and you won't be able to see anything."

"Can we see the Christmas lights coming on at least?" Julia asked, knowing her sister wanted her to ask that when she grabbed her arm.

"Yes, because they'll come on in ten minutes," Beckett said, standing. "And that's how long we'll stay outside," she added. "How did she do?"

"Great," Castle said, nodding his head. "So we can go."

"I'm staying with Josie," Martha replied before her son or daughter in law could ask.

"I will too," Jim said. "Run around out there," he then told his middle grandchildren.

"We will," Julia said, smiling when her mother glanced at them. They left the room, going to the entry so they could get their coats and outer layers before they were stepping onto the porch. "We'll be careful Mom," she said as she and her sister were stepping down onto the sidewalk.

"Yeah, we won't run on the snow," Eliza said.

"I hope not," Beckett replied. "If you slip and fall you'll have to head back inside."

"With only ten minutes to go?" Julia said. She smiled when her mother just looked at her and then went with her sister to the driveway where they scooped up some snow that was around the tree in the middle of it.

"Should we join them?" Castle asked his wife.

"Yes, but don't get too enthusiastic," Beckett said easily. She smiled when he turned to her and she hurried over to the girls to join in their snowball fight. She and Castle played with the girls in a short snowball fight, stopping when he noticed the time and they stood with the girls in front of the house.

"Is it time?" Eliza asked, her second time within seconds of saying the same thing.

"Be patient," Beckett said firmly, hugging her against her side.

"They should be going on…" Castle started to say. The lights suddenly came on and he said with a smile, "Now," as the girls oohed together.

"I'm glad we went to the lights last week," Julia said to the others.

"Me too, it's colder now," Beckett said, smiling as the girl hadn't taken her eyes off the multi-colored lights they had over the home. "And I don't know if we would have gone this week."

"But at least we get to see this house," Castle said. He smiled when Eliza giggled and Julia groaned and then said, "We need to go inside?"

"Yes, also call Alexis and see where she is right now," Beckett said.

"Think she'll stay the night still?" Julia asked her as they were heading into the house.

"Maybe," Beckett replied. When they were inside, she helped Julia with her things before sending her upstairs with Eliza and Jim before she turned to her mother in law who was in the entry.

"I thought the girls were helping you?" Martha asked.

"They're getting their outfits for dinner ready," Castle said. "And then going down the other stairs."

"I'm assuming that was my son's idea?" Martha said, looking at Beckett. When she simply nodded, she smiled and said, "And Jim?"

"Getting Josie's outfit, she needs to stay down here where it's warmer," Beckett replied. "We need to get the tub ready love," she then directed to her husband.

"Yeah," Castle replied, shaking himself.

Walking over to the kitchen, Beckett went to the closet near the office on the way and took out towels before the shampoo and conditioner for the baby. When she made it to the sink, she saw her husband had the tub and was already getting water into it. She was about to tell him to wait when she heard footsteps on the stairs, and she turned back to him as he was taking Josie from his mother.

"What can we do?" Julia asked. "Because we can get her dressed," she added before her parents could say anything.

"Are you sure?" Beckett asked.

"It'll be faster," Julia said. She then looked at the clock in the kitchen and said, "But that means we need to take our shower and bath huh?"

"That would be nice too," Beckett replied as Castle was setting the baby into the water. She smiled when Josie laughed before she said, "And it would help us."

"We'll go," Julia said, squeezing her sister's hand tightly.

After the girls had gone upstairs Martha asked, "Are you going to tell Julia?"

"We'll need to," Castle said, gently washing the baby's hair. "She has the idea already that something happened remember, so we need to let her know."

"But we're not going to be going into detail," Beckett said, handing her husband the body wash.

"I didn't think you would," Martha said, nodding. "I'll get her dressed so you know," she told the pair, going to the outfit on the divider between the kitchen and nook.

"You're not going to change or anything?" Castle asked his mother. When she shook her head, he said to his wife, "That makes it easier."

"And good thing you were already going to change," Beckett said with a smile as Josie kicked her legs and splashed them. She laughed when her husband nodded before watching him rinse the soap off the baby. She was ready with the towel and started drying her off before Martha came over. "When you put on her diaper-" she began.

"Don't worry, I've done it before," Castle's mother said, taking the baby over to the bathroom down the hall.

"She'll be fine," Castle told his wife as he touched her arm.

Nodding, Beckett helped him in cleaning the kitchen until they had everything cleared and went up to their room first. She changed quickly, only putting on another blouse before she said to her husband, "What do you think about her plans?"

"I'm amazed she has them already," Castle said honestly. "At her age… but since she found what she loved so soon that would happen." He hesitated then and told his wife, "And she's always been serious."

"I know," Beckett said. "But at least she wants to write." She smiled when her husband looked at her questioningly and told him, "It makes her happy, and I want her to do that of course." She was about to tell him they needed to go when she was stopped by her husband grabbing her, about to tell him then when he leaned down to her ear, murmuring into it roughly.

"I can't resist love," Castle told her before he moved and then kissed her. He kissed her deeply, holding her to him as she wrapped her arms around his neck. They stayed like that for some time until they heard footsteps coming down the hall. Letting her go they went out to the bedroom to find Julia peering into the room from the doorway.

"You can come in sweetie," Beckett said with a smile.

"Hey," Julia said, smiling at them. "You're ready?"

"We are, are you hungry already?" Beckett asked teasingly. She laughed softly when Julia nodded her head rapidly and then said, "We're going now," wrapping her arm around her so they could go out into the hall where Eliza was leaving her room with Jim.

"You two look very cute," Castle said, smiling down at the little girl when they met at the top of the stairs.

"Thanks, it's okay we're wearing these right?" Julia asked as she and her sister had decided to wear their fifties style skirts. They were both plaid and they were wearing them with white blouses, but the plaids were in different colors. Her own skirt had blue and white plaid while Eliza's was green, black and red and she watched the way her below the knee skirt moved while they went down the stairs.

"Hello, someone is eager to go too," Martha said with a smile as she was leaving the family room. "You two look adorable," she said to the girls.

"Thanks," Eliza said happily, reaching up and letting Josie take her hand.

"Let's go," Beckett said with a smile.

"What about 'lexis?" Julia said as they were heading over to the entry to go to the garage.

"They're on their way, they had to stop and change but they're going to meet us," Castle answered first. "Oh, and they needed to get their things," he said. "Since they're staying over."

The family was in the garage by then and they hurried to get into the cars, driving out to the restaurant where Alexis and Louis were waiting in their car.

"You should have gone inside where it's warmer," Beckett said as she reached her oldest first. She hugged her and asked, "How was work?"

"Good, it was mostly paperwork," Alexis answered. She hugged her sisters then and said, "I see skirts."

Laughing Julia said, "We had to," before they were all walking inside.

"There's Sophie!" Eliza said eagerly when she spotted the Davises at a large table in the middle of the dining room portion.

The two families greeted each other before sitting and looking at the menus, they ordered quickly and then started to talk to each other while they were waiting.

"I'm sure you know I'm going to tell you thank you," Lily said to Castle.

"To tell you the truth I was thinking about Kate first, then Brad and Bernier," he replied.

"I would hope so, why would you think of my husband first?" Lily said jokingly. When they'd stopped laughing, she then said, "But I'm glad you thought to use your phone," not surprised when the writer nodded before her husband was changing the subject.

"Are you guys doing anything tomorrow?" Brad asked. He smiled when the two looked at him in confusion and he said, "For her birthday."

"No," Beckett said, smiling at Josie who was in a highchair and drinking from her bottle.

"It's hard to think she's going to be eight months," Castle said, brushing his finger over Josie's cheek.

"How's she doing with crawling?" Lily asked.

"She's not there yet but she's getting herself ready to start," Beckett said with a smile, smoothing her hand over the baby's hair. "And Sophie?"

"She's good, she loves holding things," Brad answered.

"Yeah, she doesn't let them go," Jacob said, making a face.

"She loves doing that," Brad said. "So she's doing well."

"And she's hungry," Lily said in amusement as the baby started to whimper. She took her from her highchair and took the bottle that her husband was handing her. "Are you guys ready for England?" she asked once Sophie was settled.

"We are," Castle replied. "We've been making sure we are, and now it's almost Friday we have to be."

"Are you packed already?" Brad asked.

Waiting for their drinks to be set down in front of them, Beckett nodded and then said, "We have been since Sunday, since he wanted to be ready," glancing at her husband before he made a face and then spoke.

"There's nothing wrong with being ready early," Castle said. "That and I thought we might have a case."

"Don't mention it," Lily told her husband.

"I wasn't going to," Brad said, squeezing her hand before he took the bottle from his wife as Sophie had finished. He glanced at their kids and then said, "How are things going with their school?"

"They're used to it now," Beckett said with a smile. "Though it took Julia a little to get used to the changing schedule."

"Did you ever get confused about your classes?" Julia was asking Eve and Jacob at the end of the table where they were all sitting together.

"Sometimes, but after a month or so I got used to it," Eve said as her brother had looked at her. "Are you having trouble?"

"I almost did, but I put it on my watch… well my dad did," Julia said.

"When did you get that?" Jacob asked.

"Last week, when I told them I was going to write down my stuff on my schedule," Julia answered.

"What about your mom?" Eve asked. "She was okay with that?"

"She was, I only have a note app or… whatever it is," Julia answered. "So it's only for the time and to put down the order of my classes so I can swipe through them."

"Cool, good thing that works, those watches are cool," Jacob said before his sister was groaning and they looked over at her.

"He asked for one for Christmas," Eve told them. She then looked at her brother and said, "I'm sure they got it for you, you don't need to say it."

"Guys," Brad said, as they'd been able to hear them and he saw them sticking their tongues out at each other.

"We're going to eat too," Lily added as she saw the waiter walking over to them with another behind him.

The table was relatively quiet as they were beginning to eat before Eve was asking her parents about the next night.

"We are still having that dinner tomorrow right?" Eve said.

"We are," Brad said first. "Don't worry, we'll exchange gifts."

"It's not that," Eve said.

"I know why," Martha said with a smile.

"So do I," Lily said in amusement. "Since it's a school night of course," she said before turning to Castle and Beckett. "Except for them."

"They're getting their homework for that day," the latter replied.

"If they'd really have any at all," Beckett said. "But they're missing the parties for their classes; and for the dance class."

"We don't mind too much," Julia said. "We have the house to look forward to."

"Yeah, the swimming!" Eliza said eagerly.

"There's a lot more than just that," Louis commented. When his girlfriend looked at him, he nodded and said, "They e-mailed me before you picked me up, they finished the theater room."

"What was that before?" Brad asked.

"The bumper pool room," Louis said. "Mam hated that room, and no one's played in it for years, so they finally made it into the theater room."

"How many does it seat?" Castle asked.

Louis smiled and said, "They thought of how many of us there can be, but the room is only so big. So there are fourteen permanent seats and we can bring in extra along the sides."

"Seems like a huge room," Castle said. "I've been to some houses here that have nine at the most."

Nodding Louis said, "That's what my mam hated about the room, it was large but there was only the bumper pool table. So they made good use of the space."

"Oh," Brad said suddenly before he wiped his mouth. "I got an invitation from your parents."

"The ball?" Louis said. "They sent one to the Fosters as well," he then directed to his girlfriend's parents.

"They told us at the girls' dance class they're going too. I'm glad they sent it to the others here," Beckett said. "We're going the week before though."

"I'm not sure if I could do that," Brad replied.

"I might but it's early to say for sure," Lily said. "We'll think about it."

Nodding, Beckett then set her fork onto her plate and waited with the others for the checks before they were leaving the table. She walked with Lily, as their husbands were carrying the babies, and said, "Tomorrow will be catered."

"I know, don't worry," Lily said with a smile. "It'll be nice to have something different," she then added. When her friend looked at her, she then said, "We had chicken fried steak last night, the kids weren't happy, so they were looking forward to this."

"New recipe?" Beckett asked her.

"Yeah," Lily replied. "It came out good, but they still weren't happy. Kids."

"Of course," Beckett said before she turned briefly to check on their husbands.

"There's something he's not telling me," Lily said, getting her friend's attention.

Looking at her, Beckett sighed and said, "He was shot at, it grazed his sleeve but he wasn't hit."

"That's it?" Lily asked. When Beckett nodded, she sighed herself and then said, "I really wish he wouldn't think I'd freak out at every time his life was in danger; I know what he does."

"You should talk to my husband," Beckett commented. When her friend looked at her, she shrugged and said, "He has the same concerns, but we were trained for that."

"Yet Rick wasn't," Lily said.

"I can't stop him," Beckett said with a slight smile as they watched the others making their way to them. "But I can try my best to look out for him."

"Or look at him now," Lily commented. When her friend whipped her head around and looked at her, she said, "I can see you."

"And what about you?" Beckett said simply, her hands on her hips.

"I'm not looking at your husband," Lily said easily.

"Lily," Beckett groaned as she rolled her eyes.

Smiling widely, the woman said, "Does this remind you of sophomore year?"

"Yes," Beckett said, shaking her head. "Though I'll remind you we weren't dating those guys."

"Good thing," Lily murmured. "They were asses."

"Definitely," Beckett said with a nod. Since their families had reached them fully by then she turned to her friend and hugged her tightly saying, "I'll see you tomorrow."

"Absolutely," Lily said. "I'm glad we came here tonight. Brad needed it."

"So did we," Beckett replied, nodding her head. After she'd said goodbye to the rest of the Davises she went with her family to their cars before they were driving back home.

"What are we doing now?" Eliza asked once they were back home.

"You can play," Beckett said.

"Do you guys want to change into your pajamas?" Castle asked them as they stepped inside and were greeted by their dogs.

"Then go and wash your hands and get ready to say goodnight to your sister," Beckett said when both girls shook their heads.

"She's asleep?" Julia asked.

"She will be soon," Beckett said as she placed the baby against her shoulder.

"Let me say goodnight to her," Alexis said.

"I will too," Martha said.

After his mother, daughter and father in law had said goodnight to the baby, Castle waited with Beckett for the girls to come out to them and once they'd said goodnight as well they were heading upstairs. "What were you talking about with Lily?" he couldn't resist asking as they reached the top.

Shaking her head Beckett said, "I'll tell you later, now I want to get her into bed."

"Sure," Castle said easily before they were going inside their baby's room. He helped her change Josie into her pajamas and once she was in her mother's arms he was leaning down to his wife when stopped him as she spoke.

"Say goodnight to her first," Beckett said with a smile.

For a moment Castle was going to protest but he knew Josie needed to get to bed. He then thought of something and said, "Did you put the heater up?" as he noticed the room was warmer.

"I did," Beckett said simply. "I want her to sleep and also be warm tonight."

"Mother might want to have her in her room again," Castle commented.

"I know," Beckett said, watching him leaning over to kiss the top of the baby's head. "But I want her to be in her crib."

"Then she'll come over here with the heater," Castle said.

"Say goodnight to her," Beckett said in amusement.

"Alright, you'll have company tonight sweetheart," Castle said to Josie. He ran his hand over her hair and said, "But sleep tight and we'll see you tomorrow, on your eight month birthday."

Beckett smiled as Josie cooed for a moment and kissed her temple before letting her husband do the same on the other side of their daughter's head.

"I love you Josie, good night," Castle told her lovingly.

"I love you too sweetie," Beckett told her as she went to the rocking chair. "And your gram probably will come and stay the night with you." She was looking at her husband then and when he left, she murmured, "Sweet dreams Josie." She then started to rock, watching her husband coming in with Martha's heater before he set it up. She watched the baby, waiting for her to fall asleep which she soon after did and she got up carefully, going to the crib. After she and Castle had kissed the top of Josie's head she set her inside, tucking her in before they watched the baby sleeping.

Eventually Castle touched his wife's back and they left, leaving Josie with Max and Molly before they headed downstairs.

"Richard-" Martha started to say when her son walked into the family room first.

"She's fine, it's warmer upstairs," Castle answered her. "We're going to get some popcorn again, so do whatever you were doing and we'll be back."

"I wish we could get dessert," Eliza said with a sigh to her sister as she and Julia were at the cabinet where their games were.

"Popcorn," Julia said simply. "Dad might put sugar on it or something." She tried not to sigh when her sister made a face and she went back to looking at what they had. "What about Life?" she asked her.

"Yeah," Eliza said eagerly since she knew they had time for that. As her sister was taking the game to the coffee table, she went over to Jim and climbed up on his lap before he helped her up. "Are you gonna have something to drink Grandpapa?"

"Like what?" Jim asked with a smile.

"Coffee?" Eliza asked.

"I am, I think that's what your parents are making right now," Jim replied. When he watched her snuggle against his chest, he smiled a little wider and kissed her forehead before he then held her until his daughter and son in law were walking into the room carrying trays.

"I forgot to tell you," Castle said to the girls. "We're also going to have hot chocolate."

"And I forgot to tell you Martha that your son moved your heater to Josie's room," Beckett said.

Smiling, Castle's mother said, "I would have insisted on staying there with her tonight if you weren't going to have her in a bassinet."

"Which one is mine?" Eliza asked eagerly, looking at the mugs that had whipped cream on them.

"This one," Castle replied, handing her the smaller mug. "But drink the whipped cream with the chocolate." When the little girl nodded, he then gave Julia her mug and watched the girls head over to the coffee table. "We're playing Life?" he asked them, passing out the mugs of coffee and hot chocolate that were left.

"Yeah, Lizzy wants to play it," Julia answered.

"We can," Beckett said, turning on the tablet on the table next to the couch. She handed it to Martha; who'd been holding her hand out for it; and said, "Dad you-" before he was interrupting her.

"It's alright," Jim said with a slight smile. "I'm content to watch and see how it goes."

"Are you ready?" Alexis asked her parents as they were sitting on the couch. She and Louis were across from each other at the coffee table, her sisters sitting across from where their parents would sit on the other side.

"Yes," Beckett said quickly as she had been passing out popcorn to the others. When the girls had a small bowl to share, she went around to sit on the couch with her husband and they started taking turns with the spinner.

When she saw she had gotten a ten, Eliza squealed and bounced up and down on her knees before Louis spun and she groaned.

"Will we have to spin again?" the young man asked.

"You will," Alexis said, seeing her parents getting lower numbers. She smiled when her boyfriend nonchalantly spun on his turn and got a four to Eliza's six. "Great job," she told her little sister.

"Go ahead and spin sweetie," Beckett told her with a smile as Eliza was bouncing again.

The game began at that point and they were going across the board until one of them was stopping at the first space for kids.

"Twins!" Julia said before she laughed. "What should I have?"

"It's up to you," Castle told her. "Luckily they're not real." He took the weak smack of the back of his wife's hand to his arm and then said, "But when you're an adult I won't tell you not to have kids."

"Thanks," Julia said wryly as she placed a pink peg and then a blue one in the back of her car. After they'd all gone again, she was spinning and stopped on another space for a kid, glancing at her father to see if he would react at all.

"It's just a game," Castle commented as he smiled at her. "And luckily not your actual life right now."

"I thought the same too," Julia said seriously before they started to laugh together. She turned her attention to the board again and watched as they were going around it until they finished in turns. When they had finished, she glanced at her sister before she asked, "What time is it?"

"You have time still Eliza," Beckett said in amusement as the girl had gone rigid at the reminder of her bedtime. "Do you want to play again?"

"I do," Eliza said eagerly. "But who won?"

"Your mom did," Castle said as he was counting the money they'd gotten.

"Thank you, sweetie," Beckett said with a laugh as Eliza had come around the table to her, hugging her.

"Why don't we play something else?" Julia asked. She smiled when her sister turned to look at her and she said, "I want a chance to pick something out this time."

"Let her have a turn," Castle told Eliza when she was frowning.

"Okay," the little girl finally said.

"What will you play?" Martha asked.

"I think I want to play _Cinquillo_," Julia said.

"Well, if we did that we'd have to move to the kitchen table," Castle said.

"Can we?" Julia asked.

"We can, but you'll need to help us," Beckett told them. She stood up and helped her husband with the trays before they walked to the kitchen. "Is she okay?" she asked her mother in law as her husband and father were getting everything onto the table.

"She is, sleeping," Martha said, showing it to her.

Beckett smiled at the sight of the baby on the tablet and she then said, "You're not going to bed yet are you?"

"Oh no," Martha said, turning to look at her two middle grandchildren. "I want to play as well," she said, mainly speaking to them as the two were looking at her to obviously see her response.

"I'll get the deck of cards," Jim said.

"Stay Daddy," Eliza said, grabbing his hand before he could take a step. "Sit by me."

"Okay," Castle said, looking at his wife with a smile as he was trying not to laugh. He sat next to their second youngest before he felt his wife cupping the back of his head. "What about you?" he asked, tilting his head up to her.

Leaning over, Beckett pressed her lips to his forehead before she said, "I'll be sitting here next to you."

"I told her," Julia commented as Jim was coming down the hall then.

"I'm not surprised," Castle said as he took the deck of cards from his father in law. Shuffling he then asked his wife, "Are we taking turns with games tonight?"

"I'm fine playing this until Eliza goes to bed," Alexis said since her parents were both looking around the table.

"Deal love," Beckett told her husband as she watched him still shuffling. After he had dealt the cards she reached for her hand, picking it up and looking over what she had before Louis was setting down the first card and the game had begun.


	23. Dreams Walking In Broad Daylight (Pt 2)

_December 16__th__, 2020_

_ Hello again diary. I should say what's most important first and that's the fact that Mom and Dad finished the case and they're both okay. Dad's arm is okay and Mom's ankle was fine, she's been walking around normally._

_But__ something happened and I hope Mom and Dad will tell me what because I know already I can't ask Grandmama and Mamó about it yet. So I might stop my entry quick if they come over to my room (they're taking a shower right now so I have time)._

Julia was about to dip her pen into her bottle of ink when she heard footsteps coming up to her doorway. Glancing over she smiled when she saw it was her big sister and said, "Can't sleep?"

"We didn't go to bed yet," Alexis said simply. "And Louis' taking a shower," she added. "Sit with me?"

"Sure," Julia said.

"Wait," Alexis said as she spotted the book on the girl's desk. "You-"

"Don't worry," Julia interrupted. "I don't mind talking to you, what's wrong?"

"Nothing's wrong, but I haven't really talked to you now that you're officially in seventh grade," Alexis said.

Covering her mouth as she was laughing, Julia did her best to calm down and she then said, "If you're wondering I'm used to it now. Did you hear us talking about that at dinner?"

"I did, but what I'm wondering about is your age," Alexis answered.

"My age?" Julia asked in confusion.

"You're young for the grade," Alexis explained. "You're not having a problem with that are you?"

Shaking her head Julia then said, "I'm just trying to keep up with classes. I'm not having problems," she was quick to add. "It's just a lot more work, but that's what always happens isn't it?"

"It is," Alexis said with a nod.

"Are you glad you don't have to go to school anymore?" Julia asked with a smile.

"I am," Alexis admitted. "But if I hadn't-"

"I know, you wouldn't be a doctor now," Julia said. She said, "Did Mom or Dad tell you about Julliard?"

"And NYU," Alexis said with a smile as she wrapped her arm around her sister. "That's a lot isn't it?"

"I don't think so, I'd just focus on their ballroom classes," Julia said. "I looked into it and I do have to take some ballet classes, but not too many."

"I'm glad you're planning on writing you know; especially crime since you told me you want to write your history series about that," Alexis said.

"In the twenties too," Julia replied. "But why?"

"Because I would like someone in the family to make that a tradition," Alexis said, smiling at her.

"Oh, so I need to make a kid I might have write?" Julia asked in amusement.

"Why not?" Alexis asked before they started to laugh. She hugged her sister when she did to her and after they parted said, "I just hope you get to do what you want."

"I know, I hope I'm as lucky as you," Julia said. She heard footsteps and looked over to the doorway before their parents were stepping into the doorway.

"Sorry," Beckett said first. "We didn't know you guys were talking."

"It's okay," Alexis said, standing. She and her sister hugged; having already said goodnight; and she told their parents, "We're done. Night."

"Night," Julia said. She turned to her parents as they told her they were going to check on her sisters and she hurried over to her desk before she was getting ink in her pen again and putting it down to the paper.

_Sorry diary, 'lexis came into the room to talk to me for a little so I paused there. Anyways, school was school. Nothing really big then and I'm kind of glad, since if something big happened to Mom and Dad I might have had a hard time dealing with it… though I don't know when it happened of course. But the interesting thing was after at the dance studio. Ms. Grey gave me and Peter folders and inside were notes saying that if we wanted to go to school there, they would accept our admission… papers? I'm forgetting the word right now, but it was something like that. I'm just really happy that they want me to go there, Ms. Grey said they don't really do that._

_ I really want to go, though I hate not being here at home still (I remember 'lexis being all the way in England though so I know I wouldn't be that far, still though) but if I'm going to be a teacher or pro (or both which would be cool) I need to go. That's not all I'm going to do though, I want to go to NYU at the same time and get a… BA I think Alexis called her one degree she got at Columbia, in History and a minor in creative writing. I still want to write of course, but I'd love to be able to do both. I talked with everyone about it and they all like the idea, which is so great. Now I just need to grow up so I can go!_

_ Dance class was okay, it was ballet which I know we always have to learn (I need to keep practicing _en pointe_ of course!) and there isn't that much left with the week too! I hate missing the class party on Friday but we're going to be going! And of course, tomorrow night is the party for us all which I can't wait for too, I get to give Mari her gifts and I really hope that she likes them! Oh… Mom and Dad are coming back now; I'm going to have to hurry._

_ We went to dinner with the Davises and Brad was okay so luckily whatever happened wasn't too, too bad. And then we came home and 'lexis and Louis are here to spend the night so we got to play games with them until we came up here and now I'm here. And so are Mom and Dad so goodnight diary and I'll see if I can write in you tomorrow after the party!_

Putting her things into her desk, Julia stood up and said with a smile, "I finished in time."

"Good, come here," Beckett said, sitting on the bed. Once Julia was sitting next her and Castle sat on the other side of their daughter she said, "We're going to tell you what happened today but if you have a nightmare-"

"I'll be okay," Julia interrupted her.

Studying her, Beckett glanced at her husband for a moment before she began, starting with needing to go to the hotel until they'd had Nash in custody. "So we were being fired at, but we were careful to take cover," she ended with, watching the girl closely as she was thinking that over.

"I know I didn't really need to-" Castle started to say when Julia still didn't speak.

"No, I see why you did that dad," she interrupted him, smiling at him. "But at least you were as careful as you could be." Julia wasn't surprised when her father looked at her in confusion and she then said, "I'm just thinking of how Mom said you were before. You would have just jumped out; like in the movies."

Seeing his wife was biting at her lower lip, Castle frowned and then said, "Okay… I may have done that, but I had to."

"At least you listened to me," a voice said at the doorway. Alexis smiled when her family looked at her and she said, "I was wondering what happened myself."

"Come inside," Beckett said.

"What about Louis?" Julia asked.

"He's reading, I told him you wouldn't mind coming in too but…" Alexis began before she shrugged her shoulders.

"What did you mean by Dad listening to you?" Julia asked once her sister was sitting on the armchair she had in her room and that she had pulled over to the bed.

"I told him, after Ma was shot," Alexis began, hoping that wouldn't scare her sister. "That he needed to grow up."

"And you said not too much," Castle said, pointing at her.

Rolling her eyes as she was raising her feet so she could wrap her arms around her knees, Alexis said, "I did but luckily you did enough; so you didn't get hurt."

"Your ma said the same thing," Castle said, glancing at his wife.

"You did Dad," Julia said. "Grow up a little," she explained when he looked at her questioningly. She smiled when he sighed, and she hugged him tightly before telling him, "I am glad you help Mom and Brad. Oh, and Officer Bernier. Are you ready for tomorrow?"

Laughing, Beckett said, "Good job changing the subject. And we are, we just need to get everything in the kitchen and rooms tomorrow."

"Do we really need to go to school?" Julia asked. "We could help you and everything."

Smiling and shaking her head Beckett said, "I'm surprised you're asking; you know what I'm going to say already."

"I had to try," Julia said before her mother was hugging her. After she had embraced her back, she said, "But I wish we could help."

"We're not doing that much," Castle said. "The decorations are up and the tree's ready, we just need to get the food and drinks."

"We should have dressed up," Alexis said with a smile.

"Yeah, like the fifties!" Julia said eagerly.

"Why then?" Castle asked her interestedly as they were looking at the girl.

Julia frowned for a moment before she then said, "It just came to me, I guess that's what we did in that time? I was older, in my thirties."

"Yes, we had cocktail parties," Beckett said with a nod. "You were in your thirties after 1952, but your sisters could drink too."

Julia nodded herself, absently, before she smiled and then turned to Alexis who was getting off the bed. "You're going again?" she asked.

"And for good this time," the young woman told them after she'd set the armchair back. "I need to get some sleep for work tomorrow." She hugged them all before she went to her room across the hall, smiling as she heard her little sister talking to their parents behind her.

"Don't say it's time for me to go to bed!" Julia said.

"No, I'm sure Alexis is going to read herself," Castle said.

"Can I ask something about the case?" Julia then said.

"Of course, we're not sure if we'll be able to answer you," Beckett told her.

Nodding; as she'd expected that; Julia then said, "So there were two murders and only related because of the school?"

"Just barely," Beckett said. "To be honest if Paula Walther wasn't interested in Egyptology then there would have been no connection at all."

"That's weird," Julia said.

"That's usually how they are," Castle commented. He saw the way she was wrinkling her nose and he asked, "What're you thinking?"

"Would it be weird if I used that for a book? Two murders just barely connected?" Julia asked. "Not the exact murders, but the same idea."

"You don't think your dad's done that since we met?" Beckett asked with a smile, nodding her head towards her husband.

"Hey," Castle said as Julia started to laugh. "But your mom's right, it's fine if you do that because again that's what we do in effect."

Nodding, the girl then said, "How much more time do I have?"

"About a half hour," Castle said, checking the time on her alarm clock. "Why?"

"What if I told you a story?" Julia told both her parents.

"You mean from our past life?" Castle asked. When the girl nodded, he smiled and said, "I'm eager, what do you have?"

Julia was laughing before she then said, "It's in 1939 and I was almost seventeen."

"You don't have a date?" Castle asked.

"Oh… April on the… twenty-first," Julia said as she thought about it. "So Josa was nine already, Lizzy was going to be twelve later that year and 'lexis eleven. Good?"

"Yes, thank you," Castle said, bumping fists with her as Beckett covered her face with her hand. "What day of the week was it?"

"I think it was a Friday, since we finished with school when I remember," Julia said, not having to think about that for too long.

"Go ahead sweetie," Beckett said, smiling at her and cupping the back of her head.

Julia smiled back before she then started telling her parents what had happened when she had returned with her sisters from their schools.

* * *

_"Hello girls," Kate said as she stood on the porch. "Mind your umbrellas, leave them here and your shoes as well."_

_ "Where's Da?" Julia asked, helping her littlest sister in taking off her shoes._

_ "He went into the city," Kate replied._

_ "Oh! He's getting the new car?" Alexandra asked._

_ "He is," Kate replied as they were aware, they needed a new one. "He'll come home, and we'll head out for a drive."_

_ "Are we going to the _Buckeye_?" Julia said eagerly._

_ "We will," Kate said with a smile as all four girls gasped eagerly. "So I need you all to try on your best dresses and see if there's anything I'll need to fix." She watched them starting to run and told them firmly, "Don't, walk please or you'll have bread and butter." She wasn't surprised when they were heading up the stairs and smiled before she closed the door behind her. Going to the couch, she got her sewing kit ready before she looked to the stairs as the four came down the stairs. "Careful, I see your dress is too long already Julia," she called._

_ "I thought so Ma," the young woman replied, looking down at her dress. Julia was proud of it as she had made it with her mother. It was a dark blue dress with a pattern of white and red streaks, buttons all the way down the front and a tied collar that made her feel more grown up. "But it's beautiful."_

_ "It is," Kate said, fighting her emotion looking at her daughter. She then looked over at the others and asked, "Anything you want fixed?"_

_ "Oh no," Elizabeth said, spinning in her dress. "It came out perfect."_

_ "Thanks to Ma," Julia said._

_ Nodding her head, Elizabeth said, "Thank you Ma."_

_ "You're welcome, but you did a wonderful job with your stiches, especially on the collar," Kate said as the ruffled collar had been handled fully by her second oldest. The dress, in a pale green color, had been picked by Elizabeth and she had done most of the work on the skirt with its two tiers and sash, but her daughter had helped with the sleeves to help her learn. "Next dress you'll do much more."_

_ "Thank you, Ma," Elizabeth said earnestly._

_ "And for mine," Alexandra said, having helped her mother with her pale pink ruffled dress on the bodice and skirt._

_ "Mine too Ma," Josephine said, smiling widely. Her dress was a simple light blue fabric with a white collar and sash in the same blue as the dress that tied in front. "But I couldn't get the bow," she then told her mother._

_ "I see, we'll worry about that later," Kate said with a smile._

_ "We can't wear them now until we go?" Elizabeth asked._

_ "Yeah, you said Da wants to go for a ride," Alexandra then said._

_ "Alright, but you'll need to play carefully in them," Kate said with a smile. "No mussing them up." She did her best not to laugh at the way they all nodded at the same time and she then turned her attention to Julia, motioning her over._

_ "I'll get the stool for you!" Josephine said. She came back and set it down before their mother was getting on her knees and her oldest sister was stepping up._

_ "Hmm, it's not too bad," Kate said, studying the length. "An inch or two and you'll be the cat's meow."_

_ "Ma," Julia said, smiling down at her._

_ "Do you girls have your hats?" Kate said to them as she was pinning up the hem._

_ "They're upstairs, we'll get them," Alexandra said._

_ "Mine is on my desk!" Julia called out to them._

_ "You'll have quite the glad rags tonight," Kate told her daughter, starting to cut._

_ "Oh Ma, you'll look even more beautiful," Julia protested._

_ Kate didn't respond to that, merely smiling before she focused on sewing up the hem. By the time she had finished the rest of her daughters were with them with the hats they had, and she then got up onto the couch saying, "You're finished."_

_ "Thank you," Julia said eagerly, turning back and forth to watch the skirt move._

_ About to speak, Kate looked over at the window as Alexandra was crying out, "Da's here," turning to see the car. She already knew what her husband would be picking up, but she was still awed by the Packard Super 8 her husband had selected in a dark blue. She was about to tell the girls they should go out to see him when Josephine was crying out happily before she could speak._

_ "Oh, Ma it looks like a boat!" the little girl was saying. Josephine frowned when her sisters were snorting in their attempt to suppress their laughter before she asked angrily, "What?"_

_ "It's not really a boat, but it is quite large for the six of us," Kate said, quelling her three oldest daughters with a brief look. "Let's go on out and see it, I'm sure your da is wondering where we are." She was relieved when the girls walked over to the dining room and she quickly put aside her sewing kit so she could walk after her daughters. "I'm coming honey," she told Julia who'd stopped in the lean-to to look back at her._

_ "Da!" the four girls said together as they ran or jumped over to the driveway._

_ "Hello girls," Rick said with a smile as he watched them. "I didn't expect you all to be in your glad rags, what's the occasion?"_

_ "Are we gonna go out in the car?" Alexandra asked._

_ "We will," Rick said, looking at his wife and seeing she was looking at him out of the corner of her eye. "What do you think?" he asked, motioning to the car._

_ "It's beautiful," Alexandra said._

_ Julia smiled and then said, "It's swell Da, how is the inside?"_

_ "Absolutely beautiful, but don't go in the car yet," Rick said quickly as the two youngest were getting onto the running board on the left side of the car. "Not until we head out for dinner."_

_ "They're ready," Kate said when her husband looked at her. She stepped up to him and they shared a kiss before she said, "How does she drive?"_

_ "Beautifully, you can take it next time," Rick said. "Maybe driving there."_

_ "Oh no," Kate said. "I'll bring it home," she said, not surprised when he nodded seriously. They shared another quick kiss before they were turning to the blue car that their daughters were looking over eagerly. Eventually she had them go back in the house to grab their hats and so she could change._

_ "What do you think of Julia's dress Da?" Elizabeth asked as they were waiting in the living room._

_ Smiling, Rick said, "It's swell honey. You did a wonderful job with it."_

_ "Thank you," Julia said, nodding her head simply but blushing lightly at the same time. "Wait till you see Ma's dress, it's new."_

_ Rick nodded before they heard footsteps at the top of the stairs before they started to come down. He smiled at his wife, seeing her, and said, "You look like a Sheba Kate."_

_ "Thank you," she responded, going to the mirror hung by the door. She adjusted her hat and then turned to them saying, "Does everyone have their coat?"_

_ Julia, since she already had hers, watched in amusement as her sisters hurried to the closet by the front door to grab theirs. She glanced at her parents and bit her lower lip to not smile too widely as her father was holding her mother by her waist with one hand. She could see; from the way he was gazing at her; that he enjoyed the dark blue floral patterned print dress. She studied her mother's bodice as her mother had made the folds in the wrap herself and she reminded herself to ask her mother to teach her to do that before her sisters were ready._

_ "Who'll get to sit in the front with you?" Josephine asked while they were leaving the house and heading for the car._

_ "You little one," Rick said, tugging on one of her curls under her hat before she giggled. "You might be a bit squeezed in the back," he warned his and Kate's three youngest as they were climbing in. "But the drive will be like a breeze."_

_ "Are you going to become a poet love?" Kate asked him with a smile as he was closing the door behind the three once they were settled._

_ "Of course," Rick replied before he watched her getting into the front seat. He waited for Josephine to join her and closed the door before he went around the front, smiling at the way the kids were laughing together that he could hear inside. Once he was behind the wheel and had the door closed, he looked around and asked, "Ready?" When the girls chorused yes together, he was smiling again as his wife squeezed his arm and he started the car on the floor._

_ As they left their home Kate looked at Josephine to see how she was doing and wasn't surprised she was slightly bouncing on her seat. She glanced back at Julia and seeing her watching her father she couldn't help saying, "Are you learning to drive this already?"_

_ "I am," Julia said, slightly sheepishly._

_ "Give it some time and I'll let you drive," Rick replied. "But only to practice."_

_ Nodding, as she had expected that, Julia watched her father driving still until they'd reached the steakhouse they frequented since it had opened two years before. When they stepped outside, she looked up at the sky and said, "I hope it doesn't rain again."_

_ "Me too," Elizabeth said. "Our hats are new! And I wouldn't want to get them wet!"_

_ "Them or just yours?" Alexandra asked._

_ As Elizabeth pretended to jump at her sister Rick said, "Girls, manners remember. We're not monkeys at the zoo and I want your ma to have a proper dinner."_

_ Kate glanced at her husband but slid her arm through his before they made their way to the door. When they were at their table, she wasn't surprised the girls weren't looking at their menus and she asked, "The usual?"_

_ "Their chicken a lá king is almost as good as yours Ma," Julia said. "Pheasant under glass?"_

_ "I think I'll get the Lobster Thermador," Kate replied. She saw the way her husband was smiling and asked, "The same?" When he nodded, she squeezed his hand quickly before their three youngest were asking them if it was alright to get the same as their big sister._

_ Julia was doing her best not to laugh as her parents were calming her sisters down but finally they were calm and they were ordering. Since they'd been seated a little away from everyone else, they could talk about their days and laugh at the funny moments they related. They were doing that while they ate their meal and dessert before they left the restaurant. Back at the car she was surprised when her parents asked if she would allow her two middle sisters to sit in the front. "I was going to let them anyway," she said firmly._

_ "You're a wonderful sister," Rick said with a smile as he sat with her and Josephine in the back._

_ "Then can we play cards at home?" Julia asked. She smiled herself when her father laughed loudly and said, "Please?"_

_ "We will," Kate replied. "Once we get home."_

_ Julia hugged Josephine when she squealed as their mother started the car and she looked out the window watching the scenery going by as they made it to the road home._

* * *

"I did drive that car," Julia said after she had finished her memory. "And it was cool but scary. That car was huge!"

"It was," Castle said. "Things were getting better if I could afford that car."

"You still had your radio show," Beckett told him. "Are you remembering much?" she asked their daughter.

Nodding Julia said, "I've written some stuff down in a notebook but… do you mind if I don't share it?"

"No, I'm just wondering about memories," Beckett replied.

"Mom-" Julia began to say.

"I know, I know," Beckett said with a sigh. "I can't really call them stories; you're remembering, Alexis is…"

"Yeah, why isn't Lizzy yet besides the Japanese garden in San Francisco?" Julia asked in confusion.

"I think," Castle said, not surprised when his wife and daughter looked at him. "That she needs a little more time to recall in better detail; she needs to grow up. And we've never asked her," he added. "So she might remember something now."

"Ask her tomorrow," Beckett said wryly.

"Oh Mom," Julia said with a sigh. "It's not time yet is it?"

"No, but you don't have that much time," Beckett told her. She saw the way her daughter was looking at her and said, "You want another memory?"

"That would be great," Julia said eagerly.

"Why don't I continue our night after the steakhouse?" Castle asked.

"Sure," Julia said. "What about what you and Dad did once I was in bed? Did you listen to any radio shows?"

Shaking her head Beckett said, "We went straight to bed that night once we'd said goodnight to you," being truthful though she wasn't going to tell Julia that she and Castle had been exhausted from their lovemaking the night before.

"Okay, so you and your sisters were in the dining room at the table to play," Castle said. "While your mother and I were in the kitchen getting dessert for us."

* * *

_"I hope there's enough of those puffs for us all love," Rick was telling his wife as he was pouring milk into glasses._

_ "There will be, as long as you don't take the plate for yourself," Kate said wryly. She had two mugs for them, getting hot chocolate for them instead of coffee so they could sleep that night. "Is their milk ready?" she asked her husband. When he nodded, she took the mugs to the tray he was picking up and set them there before they went into the dining room. "Are you playing Eights already?" she asked teasingly._

_ "No, we're seeing who has the higher card when we pick them," Alexandra explained._

_ "Did we have to get into our pajamas already Ma?" Elizabeth asked._

_ "Yes, that way we can play longer," Rick answered before his wife could. He set the plate of sweet potato puffs in the middle of the table and passed around the smaller, empty plates for everyone while Kate was getting the girls their milk. He sat down as she did, and he took the deck of cards before shuffling, planning on asking if they were sure about what they wanted to play before Julia was suddenly asking about their cars._

_ "Are you going to still keep your Tin Lizzie?" the young woman asked._

_ "Of course," Rick replied as his wife looked at him with a smile._

_ "It works well still, and it's special for your father and I," Kate said, smiling back at him. "But we'll drive that one ourselves."_

_ "I want to drive it," Elizabeth said. "The Lizzie."_

_ "We'll see," Rick said._

_ "He's right," Kate told the girl who was beginning to pout. "We don't know how the car will be when you're old enough to drive. Now let's play before it's too late."_

* * *

"There isn't really much more than that," Castle said. "We played cards and your sisters went to bed eventually before you headed up to your room. And then your mom and I went to bed too."

"That was fun, and those puffs were really good," Julia said with a smile, looking at her mother.

"What?" Beckett asked in slight confusion. She then realized what her daughter was thinking, and she said, "I can look for a recipe, but it's been eighty years… I might not be able to make it."

"I think you will," Julia said firmly. She watched her mother getting up and she hurriedly stood herself before she saw her mother was looking at her. "Please?" she said.

"I was going to already," Beckett said in amusement, cupping the back of her head. She leaned down and kissed the top of her head before saying, "We went a little past your bedtime."

Julia nodded, knowing she couldn't protest then, and hugged Macca and JoJo before she got under the covers. Hugging her father first she said, "I hope we can go to San Francisco soon."

"We'll try," Castle said. "First though is England," he reminded her.

"I can't wait," Julia said with a wide smile. She shared a quick kiss with him and said, "Love you Dad."

"I love you too Julia," Castle said before he watched her touching his arm carefully. "It's okay."

"I'm so glad," Julia said seriously before she hugged him tightly. When her mother moved to sit where Castle had been, she said, "I'm glad you're okay too."  
"So am I," Beckett said seriously. "I want to be okay for Christmas."

"You will, now you have a party and that's easy to take care of," Julia said. She smiled when her parents laughed before she moved to hug her mother tightly. "I love you Mom."

"I love you too sweetie," Beckett said, embracing her back. When they'd loosened their hold on each other she leaned over, sharing a kiss with her. "Sweet dreams," she told her, holding the covers as the girl laid down. She tucked her in and kissed the top of her head before she and Castle said goodnight to their second oldest. They left the room and as they were walking down the hall, she smiled at him when he wrapped his arm around her waist before they shared a gentle kiss and they entered their room before closing the door behind them.

* * *

Stepping out into the bedroom from the closet, Beckett went quickly over to the bed to check on her husband. She smiled when she saw he was asleep and was reaching for the book that had tumbled to his lap when she paused. She was looking at his face and could see that it was contorting slightly. As soon as she saw that she reached for him and said, "Rick," loudly.

His eyes flying open, Castle took a moment to focus on his wife's face before he pushed himself up. "You…" he started to say before he cupped her face in his hands.

Beckett was startled when he kissed her, but it was only for a moment as she was responding to him rapidly. She wasn't surprised when he made it rough immediately and she let him pull her down to him though she had to push his book aside. When they needed to breathe, they finally stopped and she pressed her forehead to his whispering, "Tell me Rick."

Shuddering, Castle took a moment to recover himself before he said, "I was in the gazebo, proposing to you and you just… walked away." He held her a little tighter and said, "I've had that dr- nightmare before."

"Really?" Beckett asked in surprise as she had pulled back by then to be able to look at him. "How often?"

Shaking his head Castle said, "Not that much but I haven't had it since before I proposed to you."

"You were that afraid I'd say no?" Beckett asked him. When he nodded, she pressed a gentle kiss to his forehead before she looked at him and said seriously, "That's sweet you know."

"That dream wasn't," Castle mumbled, startled when his wife tilted his head back. When she kissed him, he understood what she was doing and he returned the kiss until they were parting to breathe, and they stared into each other's eyes.

Beckett cupped her husband's face, studying him before she said, "If you hadn't asked me, I would have proposed to you."

"Really?" Castle asked in slight surprise.

Nodding her head, Beckett brushed her lips against her husband's and said, "Probably in January the next year… the second or third."

"That specific?" Castle asked, a smile spreading over his lips. At her nod he kissed her gently that time before he murmured, "I love you."

"I love you too," Beckett said. "And know I hate taking my rings off and-"

"So do I," Castle interrupted.

Leaning over, Beckett kissed him quickly and said with a smile, "And I won't stop feeling that way. Do you know why?"

"No," Castle said, wondering what she would say.

"Kiss me," Beckett replied easily. She was relieved when he quickly did so and though she had expected that to be short, she had no problems when his tongue slipped past her lips. They were dueling for some time before they were parting and a second after they stared into each other's eyes he was laying her on her back. "_Ní phóg mé riamh chomh maith_," she told him as she brushed his lower lip with her fingertip. She had told him that she had never been kissed so well, and she was pleased when he froze before he was kissing her again.

When they had finally stopped Castle told her, "_Níl mé_," which meant neither have I. He then brushed his lips to hers and said, "_Ní bheidh tú ag iarraidh stopadh_?" which meant 'you won't want to stop.'

"Of course not," Beckett said in English as she reached under his shirt and ran her hands over his back.

"Kate…" Castle started to say before he grunted and jerked against her hard as her hands slipped below his pajama pants and boxers. "You-" he started to say before he was cut off as she grasped his ass firmly. "Vixen," he said before they kissed. After they had parted, he said, "We don't have to."

"I'm aware; I always am," Beckett said, gently pushing her husband's shoulder's gently. Once he was sitting up, she joined him before they were kissing again until she stopped him to murmur to him, "And I want to; I need to."

Castle would have shuddered, but he was helping his wife with her shirt and he found his focus was on her. He got his own off before they were sharing a brief kiss and he gently cupped her breasts with his hands before they moved together off the bed.

Confused at first when her husband stopped her from pulling him with her to stand, Beckett watched him place his hands on her hips before he was pushing. She took over once both her pants and panties were off her hips and she pulled him up to her as soon as she'd stepped out of her clothes. He was taking his off when he stood but she wasn't disappointed as it allowed her to lay on the middle of the mattress to wait for him.

Getting on top of his wife as soon as he was naked Castle was tempted to ask her what position she wanted when he felt the way her hands were running around his back. He moved slightly and then slid inside of her, both groaning together before their hips had met. He whispered that he loved her in her ear before he started to move, going slowly as he wanted to make love to her.

At first Beckett felt a momentary inclination to ask her husband if he would fuck her, but she found she was enjoying his deliberate thrusts as he was moving back and forth. They were kissing as he was moving, and she ran her hands around his back and up his neck. She lightly raked his scalp before he was pulling back, and they were looking at each other while he started to thrust a short distance; moving back a little before he thrust in slowly. "Rick," she moaned in pleasure as his movements were nearly intoxicating.

Castle's response to that was to kiss her, deeply, before he went back to his normal thrusts and they were involved with that for some time until she was pushing on his shoulder. He had no idea what she wanted and he moved back before he watched her reaching up to her breast when he knew for sure. Leaning his head down, he paused as he realized something, and he moved them so she was sitting above him. Their eyes were on each other for a while before he leaned his head down again. That time he didn't stop, kissing over her mounds lovingly as his wife sighed and then gasped at his touch. He was throbbing heavily, waiting for her to move but feeling her merely flexing her muscles about him he knew what she wanted.

Relieved her husband wasn't trying to make her move, Beckett leaned down and kissed the top of her husband's head the best she could. When he stopped, she was about to tell him he could make love to her again when he was stopping her with his lips so he could speak first.

"I'm not finished," Castle told her when he pulled away. As he'd spoken, he'd brought his hand up so he could rub his thumb around her right nipple, listening to her gasping. When he'd stopped speaking, he leaned down and began sucking at both her breasts, switching lazily between them both before she was making him pull away. He didn't need to ask if it was enough for her, moving so she was on her back without separating them. He took little time to start thrusting again, and he kept to his slower pace from before. He felt his wife moving with him and though she couldn't do so that well they were both groaning and crying out in their pleasure as it was intense.

Raking her nails over her husband's back and through his hair, Beckett was trying to keep her sanity though it became harder as time went on. She could feel every inch of him as he moved back and forth and though the friction wasn't as rough it made her sex throb in pleasure. They were starting to kiss again, though they became shorter and shorter as they needed to catch their breath. When her husband suddenly stopped, she did her best not to groan in disappointment before he kissed her.

"You're too good," Castle said when they'd parted. When she didn't say anything, he brushed his lips against hers and said, "Good?"

"Yeah just… that stunned me," Beckett confessed. She waited; was expecting; a smart-ass comment from him but when he merely nuzzled her ear lobe with his lips she gasped and asked, "Are you okay?"

"I am," Castle said seriously. "I'm just trying not to explode."

Biting her lower lip, Beckett brought him to her and they were kissing again, passionately, as their tongues were fighting together. When they stopped for air she murmured, "Take me again, please."

"You don't want me to fuck you?" Castle said.

Shaking her head Beckett said, "I want this slow, I want to feel your cock sliding through my pussy."

Shuddering hard against his wife, Castle said, "I want the same… but love, I adore this and taking you as hard and fast as I can."

Knowing her husband was still thinking about his nightmare, Beckett brought him down to her for another kiss quickly. While they were doing that she reached down to his ass and squeezed it roughly, breaking away from his mouth to cry out in delight as he began thrusting in her again.

Castle was trying that time to move a little differently, changing the angle of his hips though he was doing his best to avoid her clit as he didn't want to push her too far just yet. He hadn't really been planning on stopping again but he abruptly did so when he felt her moving her legs; which up until then had been wrapped under his ass; and he wasn't surprised when she quickly spoke in protest.

"You don't need to stop again," Beckett told him, clutching at the backs of his shoulders tightly.

"You shocked me," Castle told her honestly. "And I enjoyed that."

Biting her lower lip, Beckett slid her hand up the back of his neck and ran her nails gently over his scalp before he started to thrust, and she sighed in relief at the sensation. When he leaned down to kiss at her neck, she tilted her head back and let her eyes roll back before she gasped as she felt him nibbling above her pulse.

"You're a fucking goddess love," Castle nearly growled against her skin. "Please come for me soon."

"I…" Beckett started to say, having a hard time speaking. She tried to tell him that she was about to when she suddenly tensed and was arching her back as her orgasm seemed to literally strike her. Her ecstasy was intense and when she felt her husband joining her their brief calls of their names intertwined before they were focusing on what they were feeling until she was limp first. She was breathing heavily, feeling her husband obviously struggling with his thrusts as he was going slowly but a few times he was a little harder. When he had stopped and was slightly slumped against her, she kissed the side of his head and told him, "Don't doubt that I want to be married to you Rick."

"I won't," Castle said, raising his head as he felt stronger by then.

"What?" Beckett said, a little taken aback by the intensity in his eyes.

Instead of answering, Castle leaded down and kissed her deeply, unable to help doing so passionately before their tongues were shortly after meeting. He loved how she was responding to him and made that last for as long as he could until they needed to breathe. "You're a goddess," he told her. "Is it sappy if I tell you I want to be married to you for decades after our seventh anniversary?"

"No," Beckett said simply before she smiled. She wasn't surprised when they were kissing again and though he instigated it she was flicking her tongue to his lips and then in his mouth. Their tongues tangled together, and she wondered if they would end up making love again before he was moving, ending the kiss and carefully leaving her.

"I can't…" Castle said as he wrapped his arm around his wife when she moved to lay against his side. "Do you want to again?" he then asked, looking directly at her.

"No," Beckett said after pausing for a moment. She leaned up and kissed his jaw gently before she said, "I would want to but…"

"We have time… wait," Castle started to say before he paused and then sat up, hurrying to grab the covers. Once they were set over them both and he was laying with her in his arms again he told her, "We have a lot tomorrow, and Friday."

"Mmm-hmm," Beckett said, kissing his collarbone gently. "We do, and then we'll be in our room at White Mount."

"It's our room now?" Castle asked.

Beckett smiled at the slight frown on her husband's face and she brushed her lips against his telling him, "We should get dressed." She wasn't surprised when he nodded, and they got up to get new pajamas on before getting back into their bed. Once they were settled, her cheek pressed to her husband's shoulder again, she said, "Brennan told me that if we want the room it's ours."

"I think we already claimed it," Castle said. "So… he won't let anyone stay there?" He watched her shake her head slightly before he said, "Great, I would hate to think of someone sleeping in that bed."

Smiling, as she knew her husband was thinking of the fact that they had conceived Josie there, Beckett raised her head so they could share a gentle kiss. "So would I. But what I'm more worried about is if you're okay now."

"I am, I'm reassured," Castle told her. "But… let me see your hand."

Beckett sat up without saying a word so she could hold her left hand out to him, watching as he held it reverently and then began to kiss around her engagement ring and wedding band. She gently caressed his hair while he was doing that and when he stopped, she was about to tease him when he pulled her close as he whispered to her.

"I adore you Kate," Castle told her as seriously as he could. "I love you."

"I love you too Rick," Beckett said, nuzzling her lips to his briefly. When she pulled back, she looked into his eyes and said, "Lay down again."

Startled, Castle moved to do as she'd said and asked her, "You're tired?"

"Not yet," Beckett said, laying against his side once more. "I'll tell you a memory." She couldn't help laughing softly as her husband's head raised to look at her and she said, "I'm serious."

"Sure," Castle said quickly so she wouldn't change her mind.

"Okay, it was the morning of December 15th in 1926," Beckett started with.

"The day after our wedding," Castle said with a smile. When she nodded, he leaned down and kissed her before he said, "And you were carrying Eliza."

"I was, but we didn't know and I was a little concerned with something else," Beckett said with a smile before she began in the bedroom of the little cottage they were staying in.

* * *

_Watching her husband of barely a full day sleeping, Kate bit at her lower lip and wondered if she should wake him. She finally decided not to and lowered her head to lay on his shoulder again, unable to stop herself from recalling the day before. She wasn't sure how many times they'd been together but the last had been late in the night and she could almost feel him within her still._

_ Her new husband moved then, getting her attention before Kate couldn't help herself. She leaned over and pressed her lips to his forehead, doing so as gently as possible before she decided to make him breakfast, sliding to the edge of the bed. She gasped when he was wrapping her arms around his waist and she said, "Rick?" as his eyes hadn't opened._

_ "Don't leave," he replied before he opened his eyes. Rick smiled at his new wife and said, "I'd thought it was all a dream."_

_ Shaking her head immediately, Kate leaned over and kissed her husband's lips before she said, "We're married now, you'll have to pick up your clothes once we have our room together."_

_ Giving a mock groan as he slung his arm over his face Rick said, "The horror," seriously but his teasing tone seeping in._

_ "Would you want to take back yesterday?" Kate asked sternly though she couldn't help smiling at the same time._

_ "Oh no," Rick said, grabbing his wife's waist. "I want to do it all over again."_

_ Kate couldn't help her laugh at his tone and she leaned down, kissing him again before they were pausing as they pulled away from one another. They stared into each other's eyes for some time before she murmured, "I was going to make you breakfast."_

_ "After," Rick said before he reached for her and helped her straddle his lap. He brought her down onto his erection and as soon as they were coupled he kissed her and asked, "How does it feel?"_

_ "Swell," Kate gasped as he was moving slightly. They kissed before she started to move, pleased her husband was helping her with his hands on her as she wasn't sure of the position just yet since they'd only tried it three times in all by then. But she found her rhythm quickly and held him before he was kissing her and squeezing her ass firmly. When they came together it was literally breathtaking though only for a moment as she felt him joining her. She was limp against her husband shortly after she began and felt him stopping soon after, holding him as he held her. "Oh Rick, we can do that any time we please," she told him in joy, startled when he groaned and fell back on the mattress below her._

_ "Rick?" he heard his wife asking in obvious concern. "I'm all right," Rick told her quickly. He opened his eyes, looking at her and said, "I can't believe you want to."_

_ "I do," Kate breathed, her delight back in her tone. "And we have to, for our marriage."_

_ Rick had his wife get off him and he brought her back into his arms before he said, "So you enjoy it?"_

_ "Yes," Kate said seriously. "I feel…" When her husband looked at her questioningly, she breathed, "Swell when you're here with me love."_

_ Tense as his wife had brought his hand down to her sex, Rick was breathing hard as she moved his fingers and then moaned in pleasure before he moved. He made love to her rapidly then, both yelling and crying out as they were being stimulated heavily. He was shocked at how rapidly they reached their joyful end, but it nearly knocked him unconscious as he thrust within her while she had stopped. He had to fight not to slump down and crush his wife, just managing, and he murmured her name lovingly as she reached up and caressed his hair tenderly._

_ "You'll need something to eat," Kate said with a smile as her husband's stomach growled loudly in the silence between them. "Better get off me and let me make breakfast."_

_ "I should make it for you," Rick told her seriously though he was getting off her as she'd requested. When she kissed him, he said, "I can make eggs."_

_ "I'll cook, I've been wanting to since you proposed," Kate replied easily, climbing off the bed._

_ "Then let me help," Rick said as he scrambled to get on the edge of it. When she smiled and nodded, he stood to get dressed with her and he followed her to the tiny kitchen._

_ "I'm glad we have food," Kate said as they'd brought enough for two days with them. She then spotted a glass jar and smiled at her husband saying, "Ma sent her pickles with us."_

_ "I'll have to thank her once we're home," Rick said._

_ "Have you moved everything from the apartment?" Kate asked._

_ "I better have, Mrs. Finkelman took the apartment back to rent," Rick replied as he was cutting the loaf of bread his mother in law had sent with them in their basket of food._

_ "Good," Kate said. She smiled when her husband looked up at her and she told him, "I don't want us to be apart."_

_ "Neither do I," Rick told her. He went to her and kissed her gently on the lips before they turned their attention back to their meal._

_ Eating together out on the little table outside the house, Rick and Kate spoke while they watched the waves breaking on the ocean. When they'd finished, they headed down to the water, going without shoes, stockings or socks so they could dip their feet in._

_ "Is it cold?" Rick asked with a smile when his wife was doing that and then running back onto the sand with a cry._

_ "You try it," Kate told him in slight annoyance. "If you're such a big six."_

_ Rick did so, letting a wave break around his feet and he nodded as he walked back to her. "What?" he asked when he saw her crossing her arms over her chest._

_ "You're mocking me," Kate said simply. "It's freezing."_

_ "I'm fine," Rick said with a shrug. When his wife frowned and turned to start stalking back to the house, he waited a moment and then ran after her, grabbing her and lifting her to her cry of shock before he turned and started to walk to the waves._

_ "Oh! Rick don't I'll freeze!" Kate cried out to him, playfully hitting at his back as she knew he wasn't serious. But as he was taking her closer, she began to doubt that and dug her nails into his skin saying, "Rick!"_

_ Quickly setting her down, Rick watched his wife as she was breathing heavily, and he said, "I wouldn't do that," his tone solemn. "I promised to care for you, I was just teasing you."_

_ Breathing out heavily Kate said, "Don't do that again."_

_ "I won't," Rick said, afraid that she would be angry at him. But she pressed herself against him, resting her cheek on his chest before he wrapped his arms around her. He smiled when she shivered, and he asked, "Are you cold love?"_

_ "I'm nearly frozen Rick," Kate said plaintively, knowing her husband was aware she wasn't really._

_ Leaning down, Rick kissed his wife sensuously on the lips, slipping his tongue into her mouth before they were rubbing against each other. As soon as they parted, he was picking his wife up in his arms, keeping her there instead of putting her over his shoulder. Walking over to the cottage he took her back into the bedroom, telling her they needed to warm up before he was undressing her._

_ When Kate began helping him, she and Rick finished in no time at all, bare to one another and on the bed once more. When they were coupled together, she urged him to go rapidly as he'd done earlier. They were both rewarded with the resulting pleasure and once they were fully spent, she sighed and said, "I love when you do that."_

_ "I've only done it twice," Rick pointed out as he lay next to her. Watching her smile slowly, seductively at him he was nearly gasping for air telling her, "I love you Kate."_

_ "I love you too Rick," she replied. "And I know I'll love being married to you."_

_ "So will I," Rick said._

_ Smiling still, Kate pulled her husband to him so they could kiss deeply, hoping that they could make love again as she didn't want to stop feeling him taking her so pleasurably just yet._

* * *

"Yeah… we spent most of the time in that bed," Castle said when his wife had stopped. He had his arm around her tightly, but his hand was resting lightly on her hip as he was afraid of touching her too intimately. "But I'm reassured now, don't worry," he told her, looking down at her. He then smiled and said, "You took to it quickly."

"I'm not surprised I did," Beckett said wryly. "You brought me to orgasm every time, I was very happy with you."

"I was really happy with you," Castle said hurriedly as soon as she'd stopped talking. He was startled when she laughed briefly, and he asked, "What's that for?"

"You're very sweet," Beckett said, leaning up so she could kiss his jaw. "Now let's stop being concerned and talk about something else."

"Yeah, we're wearing too much," Castle said before he looked at her. He was startled when she pushed herself up to look down at him and he said, "Wrong thing to say? I don't think so, after what I just remembered…"

"You're taking my reaction the wrong way," Beckett said. "And you also didn't let me finish." When he gestured with his hand she then said, "I want you to fuck me, hard and fast right now."

"I want to do that too," Castle said before they were moving. They undressed themselves and each other and he said, "Our pajamas-" as he was getting on top of her naked body.

"Don't matter, fuck me," Beckett said. When her husband complied she was crying out, feeling him driving into her a few seconds before he started to pound into her as hard as he could. She was pleased when he did that twice, making her orgasm beautifully and leaving her weak but heavily satiated once he drew away from her and lay on his back. She wasn't sure how she was able to move then, but once he was still, she rolled onto her side so she could press against him. Smiling slightly when his arm weakly wrapped around her, she said, "We played with that too much."

"Which is what we did after the first time," Castle said, feeling his strength returning. "And I think we slept for… a while after, until lunch."

"We did," Beckett replied before she pressed her lips to his shoulder. "And it was perfect."

"It was, it still is," Castle said.

"Hmm, hold me Rick," Beckett said as she was pressing against him tightly. When both his arms wrapped around her, she moved onto her back as he gently moved her and then took his lips.

After they'd kissed passionately for some time, Castle pulled away and said, "Next time we do this promise me that we'll fool around with our hands."

"Just those?" Beckett asked in amusement.

"Just those," Castle echoed with a nod. "And then let me take you and we switch and-"

"Okay, okay," Beckett said with a laugh as she covered his mouth to stop him. "But don't make it certain, we'll see what we want at that time." When her husband nodded, she moved her hand away and they were beginning to kiss again. She wasn't sure how it ended up with Castle inside of her again, but she welcomed it and they ended their night the same way it began, making love tenderly and slowly.

Castle and Beckett went to sleep once they regained enough energy to move, kissing a few times before they made themselves stop and close their eyes. They were sated for the moment and didn't forget about their plans with their family though they dreamt of each other while they were wrapped in one another's arms, warm beneath the covers and feeling their bodies close as the night continued.


	24. Presents 'Neath The Tree

Genre: Romance, Family, Humor

Rating: M for sexual situations and language

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters featured on the show Castle, they belong to the creator of the show, ABC and the others who do own them.

A/N #1: It was great getting the feedback I ended up receiving for the last chapter and I'll start on my thank yous for that right now! TORONTOSUN (It was nice to read that you thought the writing was good all around for this chapter!),

MsNYC (I was very happy that you think their family is beautiful and tight knit since of course I do want to write them that way. And it was great that you also think I write them so well. Very nice to read that you really enjoy the series. I'm not really planning for the dance to end so I'll have this series for a while. And I was happy that you mentioned Julia possibly going to Juilliard since I'd been wondering what readers would think. So it was nice to read you thought it was amazing. I had to laugh at you mentioning the three flashbacks, but I'm not surprised you were excited. And glad you enjoyed Julia telling the memory, though it would be nice to show that she was recalling stuff too. I had to laugh at you mentioning that Castle and Beckett were back at it, but it was really great to see that you thought it was tastefully written as usual. And I'm glad that you thought the chapter was great writing too!) and

Mb (Happy to see that you thought the chapter was a lovely update. And I'm not surprised you loved seeing them as a family and being with their children, parents and close friends too to have the normal of their family life and the excitement of investigating as you put it. I enjoy writing that myself since it's a lot of fun to get to do that. Not surprised either you said it was a great honor for Julia and Peter to get the offer from Juilliard, I figured it would be and great for them since they love to dance. Glad to see you're happy the Davises and Fosters were invited to the ball too, I wanted to include them somewhere else besides the usual ball they go to in the city. Oh, and I didn't take the information you gave me as a criticism. Really I needed to hear that because where I am… lol, I've only seen snow falling, been in falling snow, in person once and it was this past winter so I don't have that knowledge. So I definitely appreciate it! Now I have already written the full winter you're seeing in this story now so I hope you'll bear with me about any mistakes there. But I will definitely apply it to the next winter that I write! You're very welcome for sharing the first half! It was nice to read you thought the second half also made it a wonderful filler chapter. And I was glad you liked too that Julia had a memory to talk about. Not surprised you love they're recalling stuff from their past lives. And I figured Julia would be one to carry on that tradition for their family of being a storyteller and author as you put it, so happy that you love that she is! It was nice to see that you agreed with what I thought, that Beckett saying no to his proposal would be a nightmare for Castle. And I also agree that that would never have happened, though of course with how their relationship developed at the start it would scare Castle a bit, hence the nightmare. I was so happy you loved the flashback since I enjoyed writing them getting the car and everything in that. Really nice to see that you thought the love scene was beautifully written and that it was loving and passionate which of course is what I was aiming for. And I agree, Caskett and family always. You're welcome for sharing the second half too!).

Thanks for the reviews, I loved reading them as I always do and I am grateful for the time taken to write them out and then sending them to me!

A/N #2: The title of this chapter is a lyric from the song _I'll Be Home For Christmas_ written by Kim Gannon, the version I've taken from is sung by Bing Crosby.

Presents 'Neath The Tree

"Okay," Castle was saying to Josie. "Try it again, maybe this time you'll crawl." When the baby babbled, he leaned over and kissed her cheek before she started to laugh. He smiled and then told her, "Just try moving your hands and you can go forward." He watched with bated breath as Josie was rocking back and forth; what she had been doing for some time; but she soon started to whimper and he reached to her, helping her to sit up. "Well… I guess it's better you didn't crawl yet," he told her as he laid down next to her. "Since your mom isn't here."

Reaching up to his youngest Castle let her take his first two fingers and said, "But I know you'll crawl soon; you're eight months old today." He smiled when she was babbling randomly before he said, "Okay, I won't pressure you anymore, just promise me you'll let me see you crawl too."

"Ababab," Josie said before she laughed. "Ahah!"

"Don't worry, your mom will be here soon," Castle told her, wrapping his arm around her and pulling her closer. "For now we should play thumb war; I'll teach you how."

At that moment Beckett was walking down the hall from the kitchen where she had been checking on their lunch and what they'd need for the Christmas party that night. She had been able to hear her husband talking while she had made her way to the family room and she paused when she heard the words thumb war. Aware already that her husband wouldn't actually do that, she went the rest of the way to the doorway, seeing he was laying on the floor. She knew he wouldn't see her, and she looked on while he was playfully rubbing his thumb around the baby's.

"Oh," Castle said after he'd taken Josie's thumb and pressed it on his own. "You won; I didn't realize you were so strong." He smiled when she laughed at him and he then rubbed her back before he heard footsteps and he immediately closed his eyes.

"Rick?" Beckett said as she walked inside.

"She defeated me," Castle said out of the corner of his mouth, keeping his eyes closed. "I need CPR."

"So just chest compressions?" Beckett asked as she knelt next to Josie.

"No," Castle said simply.

Looking at the baby, as she was grabbing her hand, Beckett turned her attention to her husband and she bent over, kissing him briefly on the lips. "Great, you recovered," she said when he opened his eyes as she pulled away. Smiling while he sat up, she said, "And you can help me get lunch ready."

"Sure," Castle said with a sigh.

"You don't want to?" Beckett asked.

"You don't want to do a follow up?" Castle replied.

"Pervert," Beckett said simply. She wasn't surprised when he reached for her, cupping her cheek before they were leaning into one another at the same time.

Jim, walking to the doorway of the room, froze when his saw his daughter and son in law before he turned to the kitchen, seeing Martha walking there. He was about to ask if she was going to cook when she spoke first.

"Did you walk in on them?" Castle's mother asked.

"Kissing," Jim said quickly as he nodded. "Katie's holding Josie so the baby's fine."

"You're still not used to that?" Martha asked him. When he shook his head, she said with a smile, "You will be."

"Are you talking about your son with past-" Jim began.

"Oh no, he was discreet about that," Martha replied. "There was Alexis after all."

"Now there are the girls," Jim pointed out.

"Which tells you about their relationship," Martha said. "At least for my son."

"To be honest, Johanna and I always wondered if she even liked the boys she was dating," Jim began. "When she was younger. When she was older, I knew she didn't really have much in those relationships."

"Until Richard?" Martha asked. When he nodded, she smiled and said, "I suppose we should call them over, unless you're going to cook?"

"I'd want to see what they want to do for that," Jim replied.

In the family room, Castle and Beckett had slipped into a few more kisses after their first and when they stopped they leaned their foreheads against each other.

"We need to-" Castle began before they heard his mother calling to them. "See about lunch." He stood and took Josie from his wife so she could do the same and he then told her, "I do want to make lunch."

"Good," Beckett said with a smile. "But I'm feeding her lunch while you're doing that."

"Sure," Castle replied, giving her the baby. He walked after her to the kitchen where their parents were and he said, "I can get some sandwiches ready, maybe some soup too."

"That's good," Beckett said, putting Josie into her highchair. "Make it grilled cheese."

"Sure," Castle said as he hurried to get everything he needed for that. He listened to his mother, father in law and wife talking though he joined in with them shortly after.

"I'm surprised the girls don't mind missing their class parties tomorrow," Martha told her daughter in law.

"Party," Beckett said quickly before turning to her father. "Thank you."

"This is for her?" Jim asked.

"It's new," Beckett said with a smile as she wasn't surprised at his reaction.

"But… so many flavors?" Jim said since the baby food had apple, guava, zucchini, kale and peas.

"We did the same for Eliza, not those flavors but a number of them like that," Castle said from the kitchen. "She'll love it," he added as he saw his wife was opening the package and his father in law was turning to watch.

Seeing that the baby turned her head away from spoon her mother held to her lips, Jim was about to question his son in law when Josie opened her mouth. Watching to see that she wasn't spitting the baby food back out he said in amusement, "I guess you were right."

"I think we're lucky," Beckett commented, looking over at her husband. "She's hungry."

"I can sympathize, so thank you for requesting this love," Castle told her.

Beckett shook her head, though she was smiling, and she then turned her attention back to the baby so she could continue feeding her. When she had finished their lunch was ready and she took the washcloth from her mother in law to clean Josie's mouth gently. She smiled when the baby tried to grab her arm, but she managed to finish and she pressed a kiss to the top of her head before going to the kitchen with the container and spoon.

After he'd passed out the plates, Castle sat with his wife before he said, "What're your plans after lunch?" speaking to her first.

"You know already what we're going to do," Beckett said in amusement. "I'm wondering what plans you two have," she directed to their parents.

"I would spend time with Josie," Jim began after taking a spoonful of the tomato soup. "But I know she's taking a nap. Would you need any help setting things up?"

Before Castle or Beckett could respond to that their phone's e-mail alert sounded and they got up at the same time.

"It's from Ms. Grey," Beckett said first to their parents. "And she cancelling the class for the next two days since she's getting a cold."

"Oh… well that solves the problem of the girls missing the party tomorrow," Martha said.

"It does, but what about the gift they had for her?" Castle asked his wife.

"They can give it to her when they go back," Beckett replied with a slight nod. She then set her phone down and went back to her food saying, "It gives them some time to play."

"Do you think Julia would have homework?" Martha asked.

"I'm not sure," Castle said first. "If not should we let them run around outside?"

"I think so but we have-" Beckett started to say.

"I can go out with them," Jim interrupted her.

"Alright," Beckett said with a smile as his tone of voice was earnest.

"I'll stay with Josie of course," Martha said. "Unless…"

"That's fine Mother," Castle replied. "Really we don't have too much, but we have to get the food set up since the caterers are delivering everything right before we're having everyone coming over."

"Are we still leaving after?" Martha asked.

"Of course, we need to get to the city," Castle said simply.

"You can sleep on the flight," Beckett said.

"I suppose I'm just surprised still you want to do that," Martha explained.

"We didn't want to get to London too late," Castle replied, not surprised when his mother and father in law shared a look before his wife was explaining their plans to them.

"The flight leaves at six, we get there at four their time," Beckett began. "We stop and have a very early dinner at the airport and then make our way to Newbury where we'll be picked up and taken to White Mount."

"That will take all day," Castle said. "But we have time before Christmas of course."

"It's a shame we couldn't stay for New Year's Eve," Martha commented.

"I know, but since it's on a Friday and the girls are back in school on the Monday after that," Castle began. "It's better we're back and used to the time difference."

"They'll enjoy it still," Jim said.

"I know," Beckett said in amusement. "We're still staying for ten days so I think they'll be able to swim a lot."

"Are we going to let them swim every day?" Castle asked his wife.

"No, but I didn't want to plan each day for them," Beckett said as she looked at him. She finished the last of her meal and wiped her mouth saying, "That was a great lunch."

"You're welcome," Castle said, standing up to get his plate and then hers. He was going to head back to the table for the others, but his mother and Jim were bringing their plates and he was about to start washing when his wife stopped him.

"I'll take care of this," Beckett told him with a smile. "Get her ready for her nap?"

"Sure," Castle replied, going to Jim and taking the baby. He kissed Josie's temple and carried her over to Beckett, watching her kiss the baby as well. He went upstairs before he walked into Josie's room and he sat in the rocking chair to begin getting her to sleep. He pushed the chair, smiling at Josie as she was staring up at him and holding onto his thumb.

"Ahh," the baby said.

"I know, you don't want to fall asleep yet," Castle told her, still smiling. "But don't worry, when you sleep now we'll let you stay up a little for the party," he then said, though he and his wife knew she'd be falling asleep around her normal bedtime. Watching his youngest he saw she was becoming more and more drowsy until finally her eyes closed, and he rocked in the chair for a little longer before standing up and taking her over to the crib. He set her inside and covered her before he left the room, going to the top of the stairs as his wife was coming to the bottom of them. "She's asleep," he told her as he headed down.

"It didn't take you that long," Beckett commented.

"She's full and happy," Castle said with a shrug. When his wife nodded, he then said, "Let's start?"

"Yes, I want to stack the plates so they're ready," Beckett replied, leading the way over to the dining room. "And-" she started to say as they went into the room. She was interrupted by her husband grabbing her wrist and she turned to him before she was in his arms. She was slightly startled but was able to push that aside while he was leaning down to her. She wrapped her arms around him as his lips touched hers and they kissed sensuously before they slowly parted a bit later. "Good?" she asked with a smile as he was staring into her eyes.

"Yes," Castle said simply. When his wife shook her head, he leaned down and they brushed their lips together before they let go of one another. "Okay," he said, clapping his hands together. "The plates."

Nodding, Beckett followed her husband over to the credenza, squeezing his arm as he was opening the cabinet door on the left where they kept plates for dinner parties. When he glanced back at her she smiled and turned her attention with him to their task so they would be at the school in time to get their daughters and bring them straight home once school had ended.

* * *

"I really hope Ms. Grey will be okay," Julia said to her mother as they were leaving the car.

"But we get to go to England tomorrow," Eliza said eagerly.

"I know, but I feel bad she's got a cold," Julia replied.

"She'll be okay," Beckett said. "I'm sure her husband will take care of her."

Castle glanced at his wife at that before he turned his head to look at Julia and saw that she was nodding.

"That's true, well, at least she has someone to do that," the girl said, nodding her head. Julia then smiled and said, "Now that we have…"

"Everyone's coming in about two hours," Beckett said.

"That long," Julia finished. She smiled when her mother looked at her and then said, "Could we go outside?"

"You can," Beckett replied. She wasn't surprised when her daughters' eyes widened in shock and she told them, "We're going with you and we won't stay outside the whole time."

"That's okay!" Eliza cried.

"Yeah, we thought you'd say no," Julia commented.

"Did you guys talk about that before?" Castle asked.

"After lunch," Julia said with a nod. "We got to play together."

"And Mari?" Beckett said as they were taking off their coats in the entry.

"She'll ask her parents, but she doesn't think they'll let her come here," Julia said. "But at least I get to see her tonight!" She then looked at the coat that she was holding and she said, "Can we go now?"

"Yes, but another coat," Beckett replied, taking it from her.

"Oh, my marshmallow one," Julia said before she hurried to the hall with her sister.

"Hello girls," Martha said with a smile as they passed her.

"Hi!" Eliza said before they were going to the closet by the door to the backyard. She waited for her big sister to give her coat and put it on with her help. "What're we gonna do?" she asked, watching Julia getting her own.

"I think we can try and make a snowman," the girl replied, looking out the door at the snow. "Maybe Dad will pull us on the sled."

"Maybe," Castle said, he and Beckett walking up to them. They'd paused to kiss Josie in greeting and glancing at the baby who was behind them he said, "Could we take her out for a little?"

Turning to her husband, Beckett's gaze went to Martha behind her and she smiled as the baby was before she said, "Alright, but briefly."

"Do you want me to go out to bring her back?" Jim asked.

"If that's okay," Beckett replied. When her father nodded, she turned her attention back to getting her snow coat on and then getting Josie bundled up. Once she was sure the baby would be warm, she took Josie into her arms and walked out with her family. She watched the girls running to the snow before they dropped and started to make snow angels before Julia asked them about their ideas.

"Could we make a snowman?" the girl said when she and her sister stopped.

"You can try," Beckett said.

"Do you two need help up?" Castle asked them in amusement.

"I do!" Eliza said.

"Here," Castle said, reaching for her. He picked her up and set her on the snow next to her snow angel before he went to do the same with Julia. "At some point you're going to have to figure out how to do that yourself," he said jokingly to the girl.

"I know, but not yet," Julia said before she watched her mother kneeling to grab some snow. She looked away quickly and bounced carefully over the snow to her sister and whispered before they heard their father yelling out in surprise.

"Hey, my back was turned!" Castle said. He saw his wife opening her mouth and then threw the snow in his hand at her, unable to form it into a snowball before then. He leaned down to get more before one was hitting his mitten covered hand making him look at the girls saying, "Try getting your mom."

"No," Eliza said her father was tossing some snow at them. She squealed and then helped her sister in making snowballs before they were throwing them at their parents who were throwing them at each other.

"Okay, okay," Beckett said eventually. "That's enough; I thought you two wanted to make a snowman."

"Yeah, we do," Julia said. "Josa doesn't need to go in yet does he?"

"No, but she will soon," Beckett replied before she helped her husband and daughters with getting the snow for the bottom of the snowman.

Jim, holding the baby while he was watching them, checked repeatedly on Josie to make sure that she was alright. She didn't seem to be affected by the cold and he smiled as she was looking on at the others as well. He kissed her cheek before Julia and Eliza were suddenly running towards the house.

"They're getting the rocks for the faces," Beckett told her father, walking up to him. "How is she?" she asked while she was taking the baby.

"Good, I think she was watching you," Jim told her.

Beckett laughed and squeezed the baby gently in her arms before she went to the snowman as the girls were handing Castle what they'd gotten for the face. "It looks good," she told them with a smile.

"I wish we had a scarf at least," Julia commented.

"No this is fine," Castle said, smiling at Josie as she was holding her hand out to the snowman. "Your sister likes it too."

"Is it a good snowman Josa?" Eliza asked her. When Josie smiled and then cooed, she smiled herself and said, "She said it is."

"Good, she needs to go back in," Beckett said. She wasn't surprised when both girls started to protest but she went to her father and handed Josie over, watching him going into the house. Once they were inside, she turned her attention to her husband and their older daughters before she heard the door opening behind her again. Turning to it she was about to speak when Eliza behind her was crying out in joy.

"'lexis!" the little girl said when she saw her big sister stepping outside.

"How did you get out of work so early?" Castle asked, walking to his daughter and hugging her tightly.

"I had nothing else for the day," Alexis said. She hugged her mother and then said to Eliza who was tugging her hand, "And yes that means that I'm ready to go."

"Your suitcases?" Beckett asked.

"They're in the entry," Alexis replied. "I like the snowman."

Julia was about to ask if they could stay out longer with their sister when Martha tapped on the door. "Is it the food?" she asked.

"It is," Beckett said.

"We can't stay outside?" Julia said.

"For a little," Castle said, looking at his wife.

"Just a little," Beckett replied before she turned to their oldest.

"I'll stay with them," Alexis said with a smile. "But when they call us back inside, we need to go," she then directed to her sisters.

"We'll go, could we make another snowman?" Julia asked.

"A small one," Alexis replied before both her sisters squealed in their joy.

Smiling as the three were turning their attention to the snow Beckett went to the door with her husband. They went inside, and they saw that the catering company was already bringing in the trays of food to the kitchen. They began taking off their outer layers in a hurry and went over to help in setting everything up.

"There," Alexis eventually said with her sisters. "We made him a wife."

"Whose name is Kate," Julia said with a smile.

"Oh," Alexis said with a laugh as Eliza took her hand. "I didn't know they were going to be Ma and Dad."

"Of course," Julia said simply before they turned at the tapping on the glass on the door. "I guess that's it."

"I think so," Alexis said.

When they were inside the house Eliza gasped and cried, "Mistletoe! Mommy, Daddy you're under the mistletoe!"

Looking up Beckett said, "Why do we have this?"

"Tradition," Castle said simply. While his wife was rolling her eyes, he reached for her and pulled her to him before they were kissing. Since their daughters were there, he had to keep it short and when they parted, he said, "And we're done."

"Let's go," Beckett said with a laugh, shaking her head before they went together to the kitchen to finish the last of the preparations for their party.

* * *

"Hey," Rebecca said with a smile once she and her family were on the porch. In the entry she set Dani down and got the toddler's coat before taking off her own.

"Did you walk?" Beckett asked in surprise.

"We don't live that far," David replied. He then said, "Merry Christmas?"

"It's going to have to be," Castle said before they were watching Mari and Julia hugging tightly.

"We have some games already," Julia was telling her friend. "Small games."

"For prizes?" Mari asked in slight surprise.

"Yeah and we get treat bags," Julia said.

"Oh, cool, I want to play then," Mari said earnestly.

Julia, turning to her mother, was going to suggest they try the relay race they had when the chime rang for the gate and her father was pressing the button without asking who was there before he told them all with a smile.

"It's Brad," Castle said. "And of course his family."

"Are you sure?" Martha asked.

Glancing at his mother; as he knew she was teasing him; Castle told his wife, "I'm staying here so they can run in with Sophie."

"I don't think they're going to run in," Beckett commented. "But you guys can head to the family room, Louis lit a fire for us."

"We'll wait," Rebecca said, as the kids were pressed to the windows at either side of the front door to watch the car. She smiled and then said, "But I'm sure Lily will be in here first."

"Of course," Beckett said simply. She saw her husband; looking out the window as well; moving and she stepped up to the door as Lily was coming inside.

"Hello," the woman said with a smile when she saw her friend. "Oh, thank you," Lily added as Beckett took the baby's carrier so she could get Sophie out. "Can someone hold her?" she asked.

"I will," Alexis said, stepping up to her. She held the baby while Lily was getting her coat off and she asked, "Mind if I keep her for now?"

"No," the woman said laughingly. She turned to Beckett and hugged her tightly telling her, "I'm so glad we're doing this."

"I think you guys owed us," Castle commented.

"What're you talking about?" Beckett asked him after she hugged Brad in greeting.

"You both said you'd come to England," Castle said. "But I know," he added rapidly. "You couldn't get time off Brad and you guys have your parents staying with you for a week," he directed to his friend and then the Fosters.

"Or else we would be on the plane with you tomorrow," Lily said. "Now is there somewhere warm, I'd like to take Sophie there."

"This way," Castle said before they were heading over to the family room.

"The food's here and warm," Beckett said. "But does anyone want to eat this second?"

"Do you have hors d'oeuvres?" David asked.

"We didn't get those," Castle replied. "I figured we should just have the dinner and then focus on the gifts."

"Notice that this came from him," Beckett said, smiling at her husband. She then turned to the others and said, "Before that, would anyone want a drink?"

"Cocktail?" Brad asked.

"If you'd like," Castle said as his wife looked at him to answer. "But we have wine and I have a few IPA bottles."

"I'll wait for dinner," Brad said.

"So will I," David replied.

When the others, except for the kids, said the same, Castle and Beckett sat down and watched their children playing carefully with the babies before Julia pushed herself up off the blanket to hurry to her mother.

"Could we play the games now?" Julia whispered into her ear.

"Those are for after dinner," Beckett replied. She smiled at the girl's frown before hugging her and said, "Go and play, we're going to eat soon."

"What about Josa?" Julia asked. She glanced back at the babies and added, "And Sophie."

Squeezing her arm gently Beckett said, "We'll feed them while we eat. Go."

"Sure," Julia said simply before she went back with the others.

"How're you two doing?" Brad said to Castle and Beckett when the kids were playing together again.

"Good, my ankle is fine," Beckett said first, sharing a smile with her husband.

"My arm is fine," Castle said with a shrug. "It's getting better already."

"Great, now… I heard your daughter talking about snowshoeing?" Brad asked.

"Leave her alone," Lily said in a mock annoyed tone as she playfully pushed his arm. "She won't deliberately hurt her ankle."

"About that," David then said.

"I sent her home when she couldn't really walk," Brad assured the mayor.

"I think we should eat," Castle said as his wife was squeezing his arm. "The babies are going to have to go to bed soon."

"How're you going to move Josie around?" Rebecca said as they were standing.

"Carefully," Beckett answered since her friend was looking at her. She smiled and said, "But still, I'm really hoping she won't wake up."

"And the flight?" Lily asked.

Since they were in the kitchen Beckett spoke quickly telling her friends, "She'll sleep, and you had to have traveled to different time zones with your babies."

"No," Rebecca said.

"Never," Lily added. "I think just you. You can put her to sleep alright?" she asked.

"Yeah, I know what I need to do," Beckett said, unable to help smiling before she turned her attention to Eliza to help her get a plate.

The kitchen was crowded so Martha and Jim were allowed to get their food first before they went to the dining room with the babies, sitting next to them in their highchairs though they weren't eating yet.

"I'm sure we can feed them," Martha told her son.

"Don't worry," Castle said reassuringly. "I can feed her while I'm eating."

Jim watched the two before Martha nodded and Castle left them, Brad waiting at the door for him. He said, "You think he'd have trouble?"

"No, I'm just aware that he doesn't like his food cold," Martha replied. "But I suppose he's had practice doing this."

"That would be the mother in you," Jim commented.

Shrugging, Martha took a small sip of her wine before she said, "I wonder sometimes if I should move in here."

"You've said that before," Jim pointed out to her, looking at Sophie as the baby was laughing and hitting the tray in front of her.

"It's on my mind; you said it was the same for you," Martha pointed out to him.

"Yes, but you're not there just yet," Jim replied simply.

"That's true," Martha replied just as they could hear the others coming down the hall.

After they were gathered around the table, Beckett leaned over to her husband and murmured into his ear before he nodded. Grabbing his wine glass, Castle picked it up and was about to begin his toast when Jacob was suddenly speaking.

"Are we going to eat?" the boy said.

"Jacob," Lily said immediately.

"Don't worry," Castle said quickly. "I'm not going to take too long." He then turned to the others and said, "To our very early Christmas. Cheers."

"Cheers," Beckett said with a smile as she and her husband tapped their glasses together. She did the same with Eliza who was to her right and then said, "Make sure you eat your vegetables."

"I will," the little girl replied. Eliza smiled up at her mother and said, "It looks good Mommy."

"I know," Beckett said with a smile. They had gotten a ham dinner from a local catering place; as they would be eating a turkey one at White Mount for Christmas; and had opted for traditional sides as well.

"This is good," Lily said with a smile, knowing her friend was looking at her for a reason. "I know the owner already, so I knew it would be."

"We didn't tell you where we got it from," Castle commented.

"The bags in the kitchen," Brad said. "She saw the logo on them. And she's going to tell you to tell her what you have over in England on Christmas." He laughed when his wife playfully pushed him and then said, "Or I'll tell you."

The adults laughed before they started talking together, the older four kids speaking to one another since they were around the end of the table.

"Will you do us a favor?" Jacob asked.

"If our parents let us do that," Julia answered though her little sister was nodding her head rapidly.

"Just pictures of the snow in the different places," Eve explained.

"Since we've never seen it in the snow," Mari added.

"Neither have we," Julia pointed out. She then said, "Maybe we can Skype one day before we come back."

"I'll ask my parents," Mari said hurriedly before she looked at the Foster kids as Julia had been talking to just her.

"Don't worry," Eve said with a smile. "I'm going to some parties and stuff… I don't know what he's doing," she commented, nodding briefly to her brother.

"Hey, and you should just tell them you're going to those parties with your boyfriend," Jacob said.

"Easy," Lily said, appearing behind her daughter. She squeezed her shoulder and told her, "I think your brother is actually giving you good advice."

"You have a new boyfriend," Julia said carefully.

"Well… he asked me to these parties, and I said yeah," Eve replied. "But I don't know if you can call us boyfriend and girlfriend. We'll see how we are after the break."

"You don't sound that happy," Jacob told his sister.

Shrugging, Eve said, "I spent a little time with him today and he was talking about how he doesn't like police officers."

"How old is he?" Mari asked after looking at her friend in confusion.

"Fifteen," Eve replied. "So he's a sophomore. But I guess he and his friends went trespassing and one of Dad's officers caught them…"

"Does he know who your dad is?" Julia said. When Eve looked doubtful, she was about to ask if she was sure about dating the boy when the young woman was speaking.

"I guess I should let him know," Eve said with a frown. "I thought he knew but if he was talking to me about the police like that then I should tell him." She suddenly stood and hurried over to her mother, whispering into her ear.

"Think your mom will let her call that boy right now?" Mari asked Jacob.

"Probably, she told Mom and Dad about this boy; his name is Todd Herbertson," Jacob said. "And he's a jerk."

"Jacob, again?" Brad said as he squeezed his son's shoulder.

"What? He is," Jacob said, smiling at Eliza who had had to smother her giggle at what he'd said about the boy.

Watching Eve leave them with her phone, Lily said, "I'm sorry, this boy is… a concern."

"He actually said that about the police?" Castle asked.

"He didn't know who her father was exactly," Brad replied.

"Who was the one who arrested him?" Martha said.

"It was Wade," Brad replied. "It was a standard arrest and I think he was sentenced to community service in the end."

"You might want to keep an eye out for him as he gets older," Beckett commented.

"We will," Brad said before Eve was coming back inside.

"What?" the young woman said in surprise at finding everyone looking at her.

"Are you still going with him?" Brad asked his daughter.

"No," Eve said with a brief smile. "When I told him who you were, he said he didn't think he could date me. I said I couldn't date him if he didn't like you without knowing you."

"That's very grown up of you to think honey," Lily told her daughter, taking her phone back. She squeezed her arm and said, "We'll do something together those nights, the two of us."

Smiling as Eve hugged her mother from behind, Beckett said to her friend, "You know we're going to ask you for advice."

"You two are not that far behind me," Lily said jokingly. "But it's not that difficult."

"We'll see how that goes in a few years," Rebecca said.

The conversation turned then to the different plans the families had for the holiday before it went to New Year's Eve at the end of the meal.


	25. Presents 'Neath The Tree (Part 2)

"We're settled on this right?" Brad asked as they were getting up to start clearing the table.

"I told you I wasn't going to try and move the party here," Castle said.

"We tend to suggest our home first," Beckett commented before her husband was taking her plate.

"We'll take these," Castle said simply.

"Do you think there's something behind that?" Rebecca said to the other two.

"Mom?" Julia said before her mother could say anything. When the three mothers were looking at her, she smiled and said, "Can we go in the family room."

"Go ahead," Beckett replied. "Make sure everything's ready."

Julia nodded and led the way to the living room with everyone else, she went to her grandfather quickly before she was racing to get the items for their games she had planned with her parents.

"What do you think your husbands are getting you?" Lily asked as the three of them had remained at the table.

"Besides the usual?" Rebecca replied. When the woman nodded, she smiled and said, "Who knows. He might splurge and get me some expensive shoes; he does that."

"You'll need another closet," Beckett said.

"Rick doesn't really buy you shoes," Lily suddenly said.

"He knows I prefer choosing myself," Beckett replied. "But he did get me my Windsor shoes, both types."

"And what do you think he'll get you?" Lily asked her.

"I don't know," Beckett said simply. She looked between the two women and then asked, "Is there something you two know?"

"It's more a guess," Rebecca said, smiling.

"Jewelry," Lily then said as Rebecca had turned to her. "Considering the ball."

"I have two high fashion sets," Beckett said simply. "So I don't need another. And I've told him that."

"Well… he might still get one for you, for the ball," Rebecca said.

Beckett shrugged before she smiled at the other two women laughing before she turned with them to look at the doorway as her husband was walking in. "What happened to cleaning up?" she asked him as her friends left for the kitchen. She was startled when he went straight to her, grabbing her by the arms and she only had a moment before he was leaning down and kissing her roughly.

Castle was relieved but not very surprised when his wife wrapped her arms around him, holding him as tightly as he was doing to her. After they parted, he said, "I couldn't stop myself."

"It's alright," Beckett said reassuringly. She brushed her lips against his and said, "But we have to get back to the party; the kitchen?"

"They chased me out," Castle answered. "But we should get back, get the dessert prepared since I didn't mention doing that to them."

Beckett nodded and took her husband's hand before they started walking over to the hall. They could hear the kids laughing together in the family room and they smiled at each other before continuing to their friends.

"We couldn't play a game now?" Jacob was asking Julia.

"Jake," Eve said. When her brother and the others looked at her, she laughed and said, "Sorry, I was thinking of what Mom would say. But… oh, now we can play a game," as they could hear footsteps down the hall before their parents were entering.

"Is everything ready?" Beckett asked Julia with a smile.

"Yeah, which can we play first?" the girl asked.

"Get the stocking," Castle said after he'd glanced at his wife.

"This one?" Eliza asked after she'd gone over to the counter under the TV. When both her parents nodded, she hurried over to them and handed it to Castle before going to Dani, waiting eagerly for him to explain the first game they had for that night.

"We have some items in this stocking," Castle began with. "Random things. So you're going to take turns trying to feel all six things and then write down what you think they are on the card that has your name."

Passing out both cards and pencils, Beckett said, "The winner will get a prize and each thing inside is one thing for the six of you."

"We all get that? Even if we lose?" Eliza asked.

"Yes," Beckett replied with a nod. "We'll go in order of age," she said, looking at David and Rebecca.

"I'll help her," the latter said with a smile. Rebecca took the stocking from her friend and wrapped her arm around her daughter once Dani had walked over to her. "See what this is sweetie," she told her youngest as she had her touch the first item inside the bright red stocking.

"Pizza!" Dani cried.

Laughing with the others Mari said, "She loves pizza."

"It's not that," Rebecca said, still slightly laughingly. She kissed her daughter's cheek before she said, "What about a notebook?"

"Yeah," Dani said, nodding her head.

"I wouldn't say the guesses out loud," David told his wife.

"I know, but I have to see if she thinks it's right," Rebecca said.

Beckett watched with the others as the two were feeling the items in the stocking before they'd filled out their card. She took the stocking from her friend and then handed it to Eliza as she'd come to her. "Can you do it on your own?" she asked her gently.

"Yeah," the little girl said as she nodded her head rapidly. When her mother nodded herself in response she rushed to the other kids with Dani and started to touch the objects to see if she could figure out what they were.

Once all six kids had had their turns, Castle took the cards and read them with his wife and said, "The winner of this one is Eve."

"I am?" the young woman asked in surprise.

After they were finished laughing, Beckett picked up one of two gift bags before handing it to the young woman. "And you'll get what's yours in the stocking," she told her.

"What's in there?" Jacob asked his sister as she was reaching into the bag.

"Oh cool, it's a little Christmas ornament," Eve said, holding it up. "It's a piñata."

"What if Jake had won?" Brad asked.

"I would still like it," the boy said himself hurriedly.

"Then it'll go on our tree at home," Lily said easily, lightly bouncing Sophie on her lap.

"Now we can open the stocking," Castle said, standing up and reaching inside it as he'd opened it already.

"Oh, it was a book," Julia said with a laugh as she knew most of them had probably put down notebook for the puzzle book.

"Here," Castle said, handing it to Rebecca. "Hopefully that's not too small."

"Not at all, she has her sister to help her," David said with a smile as Dani was squealing in joy as she held her book.

Julia wrapped her arm around her friend's shoulder as she frowned slightly, and they watched her father pull out a Chinese yo-yo that made her little sister gasp. She then looked on interestedly, wondering what there would be for the older kids as her father got something else out from the stocking.

"Oh cool," Mari said, taking the small Spirograph kit. "Did you ask my parents?"

"No, we were aware you like those," Beckett answered before her husband could. She smiled when the girl said thanks to them and then told the other kids, "You guys can make something with this too."

"This is for you Julia," Castle said, putting a box into her hand.

"Why-" the girl started to say.

"We knew you'd enjoy this and really, there needed to be something Dani could get," Beckett said.

"Oh… well I do like it," Julia said, smiling as she looked down at her box to make magnetic poetry. "And good thing I can put this on the board in my room."

"It's why we got it for you," Castle said simply. "Jake," he told the boy as he handed him a pouch that had an erector set in it.

"Cool, I love these," Jacob replied eagerly before he was watching with the others as Castle was getting the last item for his sister.

"Awesome," Eve said with a smile, taking the Rubik's Cube that she was handed.

"What about the other game?" Martha asked her son as they were watching the kids looking at their gifts.

"Let them have a minute," Castle replied, wrapping his arm around his wife's waist.

"Have you ever solved one?" Julia asked Eve as she was twisting the cube.

"No, I've never had one of these," the young woman replied. "I've always wanted one. A friend of mine in Albany had one and I tried to solve it, but I couldn't."

"Now you can try," Eliza said.

"I will," Eve said with a nod before looking over at the adults.

"You guys remember?" Brad asked.

"Dad," Jacob and Eve said at the same time.

"We'll play that game now so-" Beckett began.

"What about the bag Mommy!" Eliza cried.

"Later sweetie," Beckett said with a smile. "So you'll need to divide into two groups for this one."

"What is it?" Mari asked.

"It's a racing game," Julia said after her mother had nodded to her. "And Dani can do it too, someone can help her." She then remembered something and said, "I forgot, you guys are going to play this game too."

"Are you sure?" Alexis said, sharing a look of surprise with her boyfriend.

"Yeah, but not on the same team," Julia said. She then looked at her other friends before she saw that Jacob and Eve looked uncertain and she asked, "What's wrong?"

"Well, we were going to say we could have split up the siblings but now you have three of them…" Jacob said first, slightly uneasily.

"Oh…" Julia said as she realized he was right. She tried to think of a way they could play fairly before Louis was talking.

"We could always take our turns on our knees," the young man suggested.

"Would you-" Beckett started to say to her oldest.

"That would be fine," Alexis said quickly as she could tell that Eliza was shifting slightly.

"And then hold the spoons in our mouths," Louis said before his girlfriend lightly slapped his chest with the back of her hand. "What?"

"It's supposed to be more challenging to us; not impossible," Alexis said, shaking her head.

"Okay," Beckett said as Louis had taken her oldest's hand to kiss the back of it. "So you'll take the ladle and fill it with M&Ms. Run with it in one hand and then fill the cookie jar at the other end of the plastic."

"I was wondering why that was there," Brad commented.

"For the candy, we know there's going to be some spills," Castle said before he started to sit. "Who's helping Dani?"

"Let's make the teams first Dad," Alexis said. "So obviously me and Louis are going to be on different teams, who'll pick the rest though?"

"You and Louis," Jacob commented.

"Okay, Eve you'll join my team," the young man said when his girlfriend nodded at him with a smile.

"Jake," Alexis said. She watched her boyfriend call Julia to his team, and she chose Mari before Eliza went on Louis' team and Dani was with her. "Okay, I'll help her," she said when they'd finished. "Unless you want to do it," she said to the toddler's parents.

"That's fine, it'll work better if you do it with her," Rebecca answered.

"Okay, then it's your turn Eliza, Dani," Castle said. "Come stand here," he told them as Alexis was helping the latter to the end of the plastic that was laid out. "When I say go you start going. Ready?"

"I'm ready Daddy," Eliza said eagerly, holding the ladle they were going to use.

"She's ready," Alexis said laughingly as she was helping Dani with the ladle.

"Then one… two… three… go!" Castle said before Eliza was taking off at a run. He was laughing with the others as Alexis had to scoop up Dani as she wasn't going, and he watched as Eliza and then Alexis got the ladles full before they were running back neck in neck with some of the candies spilling in their wake.

After handing the ladle to Julia, Eliza was crying out for her sister who was racing with Mari. She hugged her when she'd gotten the ladle to Eve and they were cheering for her and Louis before they started going around again.

It took two more times after Alexis and Louis' turns, ending with Mari just managing to fill her team's cookie jar before Julia could finish. The two girls were laughing heavily as they turned to each other and threw their arms around one another, hugging before Beckett was getting their attention.

"Here's the prize for the team," she said, handing out different flavored large candy canes. "I hope you'll share them with your siblings."

"Can we exchange?" Mari asked.

"Of course," Castle said. "That's half the fun." When he saw the way the others were looking at him he said, "What?"

"That was weird," David said, picking Dani up as she'd been trying to grab the candy cane her sister was holding.

While the kids were exchanging the candy, Beckett was getting the treat cups with her husband and they passed them out. "We're going to have dessert so don't eat anything in there yet," she said.

"Does that include the rest of us?" Eve asked her parents.

"And you Mari," Rebecca told her daughter.

"I knew," the girl said before her friend was tapping her arm. "Did you make these?" she asked as hers was a tall coffee cup painted to look like a snowman.

"With Lizzy and 'lexis," Julia said, nodding her head. She then said, "We filled them up for everyone."

"Oh cool!" Jacob said eagerly. "There's ribbon candy here."

"Jules said you like them," Eliza said, looking with him and Eve.

"Yeah, it's awesome," Jacob said with a nod. He looked up at her and said, "Wait, if you guys made these did you fill your own cups?"

"No, I did," Alexis said before her mother was giving her and Louis cups. "Ma-" she started to say in surprise.

"You joined in with them," Beckett said with a smile before squeezing her arm.

"What did they get?" Lily asked while they were letting the kids look at everything.

"The standard M&Ms and mini-candies in holiday colors," Castle said. "They also all got the ribbon candy. But we included some special ones according to their tastes," he added, looking at his wife at that point.

"We didn't really put anything for Dani besides that small candy cane," Beckett said, glancing at her husband for a moment before she spoke. "Eliza we gave her the peppermint candies. Julia has the peppermint M&Ms, we gave Mari the holiday mint ones. Jacob found the ribbon candy though of course we gave that to everyone and Eve you got the Nerds rope?"

"She's always loved that," Lily said with a smile.

"Yeah, thanks so much!" Eve said eagerly.

"Are there any more games?" Jacob asked.

"No," Castle said simply.

"And the presents?" Julia then said.

"Did you think they wouldn't recall?" Martha asked her son in amusement as the children were frowning together.

"Wait, what did you get in your cups?" Eve asked Alexis and Louis.

"The same candy as you, nothing special," the latter said. "But thank you."

"Okay, better put the cups away," Castle said. "So you can open your gifts."

"How're we doing that?" David asked.

"We all open one at the same time," Beckett answered first as the kids were hurrying to put their cups on the counter under the TV. "And not take too long admiring in between though I hate doing that."

"You guys need to go," Lily commented.

Castle nodded before they were looking over at the kids who were standing, obviously waiting at the tree. They laughed together before he said, "Grab a gift for yourself and for your parents so all of us are opening together." After they were doing that, he looked at Josie and said to his wife, "I can open her gift for you," since she was holding their baby on her lap.

"Go ahead," Beckett said with a smile, knowing her husband was eager to do so. When Eliza gave them a gift for the baby; from the Fosters; she watched him ripping the paper off the box and then placed the end of some of it in Josie's hand.

"You have to pull Josa," Julia called out to her sister from where she was sitting on the floor with her present from the Davises. She watched with the others as the baby laughed and waved her arms, pulling the paper inadvertently. "Great job," she said after they'd all laughed together.

"Oh, look," Beckett said to Josie, kissing the side of her head. "Another stuffed toy for you sweetie."

Hearing Josie gurgling, Castle said, "That means thank you."

"You're welcome," David said before they looked at Sophie who was tearing wrapping paper from a gift from the Castles.

"Thank you," Lily said with a laugh as she pulled a dress from the box her husband and the baby had revealed. "You really were listening to me."

"It wasn't hard to hear your desperation about that," Rebecca said.

"You couldn't find a dress for Christmas?" Castle guessed as the kids were getting up to grab the second gifts.

"No, nothing fit but this one…" Lily started to say.

"Martha did you adjust this?" Brad asked in surprise as he knew what his wife was thinking.

"I did," Castle's mother replied. "It wasn't very difficult to do since I have held Sophie and know where the dress would need it."

"Thank you so much," Lily told them. "She'll wear it to our Christmas dinner." She then frowned and said, "I'm really sorry about us staying."

"No, you wanted a family Christmas for Sophie's first," Beckett said quickly.

"I still feel a little guilty that we said we'd go and then changed our minds," Rebecca said as her friend had turned to her. "But luckily we all understand that our parents are important."

"Very," Castle said, smiling at his mother.

The group was focusing then on their gifts as the kids were tense waiting to open the next ones, the sound of wrapping paper tearing and thank yous exchanged until they had finished and everyone was looking at what they'd gotten.

"These are so cool," Mari was telling Julia as she looked at her set of quills. "You've had these since Universal?"

"Yep, and your gifts were there in my room this whole time," Julia said before they were laughing together. She hugged her friend once they'd started and said, "I really love my bracelet."

Nodding Mari said, "I hope you'll get charms; I love them since they're so small."

"Yeah, that's cool," Julia said. "So I can really get them from you?"

"That's my present," Mari said easily as she'd added an IOU with the delicate silver bracelet that she would get three charms for her friend from the company that made the bracelets. She cried out when her friend nearly jumped at her and she laughed as they fell back while they hugged. They were doing that briefly before Julia's mother was calling to them and interrupting their laughter.

"Guys, did you want dessert?" Beckett said with a smile.

"Yeah, we can get that now?" Eliza asked eagerly.

"Come on," Castle said, laughter in his voice.

They set aside the gifts and made their way to the kitchen where dessert was and they remained there, talking together until the kids were heading back to the family room to play. The adults were following soon after, watching the kids and joining in when they could as their party continued.

* * *

"Where are we going?" Beckett asked her husband with a smile. When he didn't say anything, she went with him to the door to the backyard and she took her coat. "The gazebo?" she asked him.

"Really quickly," Castle replied. "Since we won't be here on Christmas Eve." When his wife didn't say anything, he smiled before they were putting on their coats on quickly and heading outside. Instead of sitting as they usually did they were standing, looking out onto the ocean though they could just barely see it. "Seven years," he said.

"Good ones?" Beckett asked, looking at him.

A smile spread across his face before Castle told her, "Very."

"We're in agreement," Beckett said simply. She let out a soft laugh when her husband reached for her and she let him pull her close to him as they wrapped their arms around each other. Their kiss was gentle at first and she was pleased when it lasted a bit longer than she thought it would before they were deepening it together. They clung to each other though their outer layers were bulky, but she couldn't let him go as they slipped into several more kisses until finally they parted. "Could we do something?" she asked him when they'd gotten their breath back.

"Anything," Castle said immediately.

Smiling briefly Beckett said, "You might want to wait to hear what it is first." She was biting her lower lip when her husband shrugged and she said, "I want us to wait to make love until Christmas night."

"Be celibate?" Castle said with a frown.

"You didn't hear me," Beckett told him firmly. "Make love," she said, emphasizing the words.

Sucking in a breath of air, Castle said, "What would we say is allowable?"

"Pervert," Beckett said in amusement. "Anything up to penetration." She wasn't surprised when he shuddered hard against her and she said, "Believe me I'm thinking the same."

"That sounds like an amazing idea," Castle told her seriously. Their lips met, and they kissed deeply before they parted, and he said, "We have to go, don't we?" a long-suffering sigh escaping his lips at the same time.

"Yes," Beckett said, smiling again at him. "Come on, we need to get to the city." She was pleased when he let her pull him to the house before they saw their daughters were looking out the window in the door. They exchanged a look and started to laugh together before they hurried inside so they could get their things and go to the loft for the night.

* * *

"All set?" Castle asked his wife as he walked from the bathroom.

"Yeah, I'll stop checking," Beckett said, smiling briefly over at him. "And you?"

"I have everything; luckily," Castle said. "I'm heading to bed."

"I am too," Beckett said, following him over to it. She then said, "There's something I've been watching to ask you."

"Okay," Castle said, looking at her at her tone of voice.

"I was thinking about your nightmare last night," Beckett said while she was getting under the covers with him. "I was trying to figure out why you had it but I'm having a hard time with that."

"I was thinking the same myself," Castle said. "And I was looking at my wedding band before I fell asleep. I wasn't thinking about you saying yes to me, just remembering that I wanted to take you over to the gazebo tonight."

"That was likely it," Beckett said, nodding. She then wrapped her arms around his neck and said, "But you really don't need to dream about that."

"I know," Castle said as he pulled her onto his lap. He was about to kiss her when they suddenly heard smothered giggles and they pulled away from one another to look at each other before she got off him and then the bed.

"Girls," Beckett said as it didn't take her long to spot the two on the bench by the stairs. She did her best not to smile at the way the girls were frozen and made her way over to them before she said, "Girls, you're supposed to be sleeping."

"We couldn't," Julia said simply.

"No but still, you need to try," Castle said before he looked with them to the top of the stairs where Louis and Alexis were standing.

"I was just about to look for them," the latter said. "I came out from my shower just now and the bed was empty."

"Don't worry, get some sleep guys," Beckett told the pair who were coming down the stairs. Since there were so many of them, the girls were sharing a bed with their grandparents though Julia had been staying with Eliza until their big sister was ready.

"Sorry, Lizzy couldn't sleep," Julia explained as she and her sister went to their parents. "And I thought maybe if we went downstairs she'd get a little sleepy."

"It's better if you do that in bed," Castle commented. "Night," he said to his daughter and Louis as they were stepping off the staircase and going over to the couch they would be sharing. "You two head up to your grandparents now," he then said as his mother and his father in law were at the top of the stairs.

"Are we in trouble?" Julia asked.

"No," Beckett said before she shared a kiss with them both. "But they'll be watching you. Sweet dreams."

"Night girls," Castle said as he hurried to kiss them goodnight as well. He and Beckett watched them head up the stairs and once the four were out of sight he went to the couch. "Comfortable?" he asked.

"We'll be fine Dad," Alexis said with a smile as he'd been worried about their comfort. "You better get back to the room and check on Josa."

"We'll see you in the morning," Beckett said, taking her husband's hand and pulling him over to their bedroom. Once they were inside, she closed the door carefully and went over to the bassinet next to her side of the bed, Josie still fast asleep in it. When she stood up fully she was about to get on the mattress when her husband was pulling her close and murmuring to her lovingly.

"I love you Kate, I can't wait for Christmas," Castle told her.

"Why?" Beckett asked, smiling at him.

"Your gifts from me," Castle said simply before he was closing the gap between them so they could kiss one another deeply.

Though it took them some time to part, Beckett was able to whisper to her husband, "I love you too Rick."

"Is that it?" Castle asked.

"That's not enough?" Beckett replied with a smile as he was very obviously nuzzling her lips with his own.

"I want to do this," Castle explained easily before he leaned down and kissed her as passionately as he could. Her arms tightened around him as his were doing about her waist and their tongues met, dueling hungrily until they had to breathe. He pressed his forehead against hers and said, "Really, you wouldn't need to get me anything."

Smiling, as her husband was panting a little, Beckett said, "I already have."

Castle pretended to think that over before he said, "Alright, but I'll say something very sappy. I just want you."

"You don't think I want you?" Beckett replied easily. She smiled when her husband studied her and leaned up slightly so they could kiss again, that one was far gentler, and because it was they easily heard Josie letting out a coo. She hurried to the bassinet first, seeing that the baby had only made the noise in her sleep. "She's fine," she told her husband as she knew he was watching her.

As his wife stood Castle said, "I think she's telling us to go to bed."

"Oh really?" Beckett asked with a smile as she was watching him walk around to the other side of the bed.

"Really," Castle replied easily. When he was laying on the bed, he held the covers up for his wife, watching her move over to him before she was against his side. They shared a kiss and he told her, "Night love."

"Night," Beckett said, doing her best not to smile again as she knew he was saying that to distract himself. She tugged his shirt gently so he would lean down to her and they kissed gently before parting. Settling into his embrace, she smiled as he caressed her upper arm but didn't say a word, letting the deep breathing of Josie and her husband's embrace lull her as she and Castle allowed themselves to sleep.


	26. Feet On Snowy Ground

Genre: Romance, Family, Humor

Rating: M for sexual situations and language

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters featured on the show Castle, they belong to the creator of the show, ABC and the others who do own them.

A/N # 1: The lyrics in this chapter are from the songs _I Don't Know_ and _Naked_; from the medley _Hunt You Down/Naked/C-Link_; both by Paul McCartney, from his album _Egypt Station_.

A/N #2: I was happy reading the feedback I got for the last chapter, so I'll start my thank yous for that! MsNYC (It was nice to see that you enjoy the kids having relationships together like the parents do. I kind of figured it would happen. And great you're glad everyone was celebrating since the Castles would be leaving for England. It was really nice reading that you thought the second half was really sweet. And not surprised you thought the girls were in the doorway, lol, it does read that way at first which I was intending to do. And I'm really happy that you can't wait to see what happens next. Also, I was glad you thought it was great writing as usual too!),

TORONTOSUN (I'm was great you thought it was very good writing. And I'm glad too that you liked Castle and Beckett will come home for their family!) and

Mb (Glad to see that you thought the first half was a very sweet update. And I was glad you loved Castle trying to get Josie to start crawling though he did tell her to wait for Beckett so she could see her crawling for the first time too. I enjoyed writing that! I'm not surprised that you were laughing about Jim still trying to get used to how loving and, as you put it, tactile Castle and Beckett are with each other. I am glad that you thought they're a loving couple not afraid to show that love too. It was great that you liked Martha explaining how it was special and different too since Castle wasn't like that with the women before Beckett since I always have felt he was that for her. I definitely had a little laugh at the fact that you mentioned Martha was getting closer to moving in soon, I'm not too surprised you mentioned it, lol, since I do know you're looking forward to that! Please to see that you love them having their Hamptons family over for the party. And great you could see that Jacob is a good and protective little brother to Eve, lol, since he's a year younger I wanted to make it seem like he was an older brother in that way. I'm glad you thought it was good that Eve asked about that boy and the others along with her parents helping her. Since they're all friends I thought that would happen, so it was great to read it in your review. And since her dad's the police chief I thought she'd need a little more help on what to say which is why I had them all helping her out with what to say to the boy and also if she should date him in the end. You're welcome for the first half! It was really nice to see you thought their party was a wonderful early Christmas with their Hamptons friends. And I'm pleased to read you love seeing how content and happy they are together, since I do love writing that myself. And yeah, with them enjoying each other's company it'd be weird for them not to recognize how they're truly blessed as you said they are having their friends who're like family and are so close and loving. You're welcome for the second half too!).

Thank you so much for the reviews, I loved reading them as I always do and appreciate the time taken in writing them and sending them my way!

A/N #3: The title of this chapter is a lyric from the song _Driving Home for Christmas_ by Chris Rea, from his album _New Light Through Old Windows_.

Feet On Snowy Ground

Watching her cousin slow his horse down, Beckett thanked him and then told him, "I'm not used to this."

"That's right, you two don't really ride out in the snow back in the Hamptons," Brennan commented.

"We can't," Beckett said with a smile. "The paths are harder to clear."

Nodding Brennan said, "Then I'm glad you're here to be able to ride some."

"Believe me," Beckett told him. "I don't mind walking." She glanced at her cousin and said, "What would you like to ask."

Laughing, Brennan said, "I couldn't put anything past you, could I?" When his cousin shook her head he smiled and said, "How've things been going?"

"For all of us?" Beckett replied. When he nodded, she said, "Good, the girls are settled in school; Julia with her rotating schedule and Eliza staying a full day now. Josie is developing well; according to Rick she'll walk in another month."

"Exactly a month?" Brennan asked.

"Exactly," Beckett said with a nod. She smiled herself and said, "I don't know about that since she's not even crawling yet, but I get the feeling he'll help her when she starts doing that."

"He did the same with Eliza?" Brennan said before they stopped their horses at a fence.

"And Alexis," Beckett replied.

"Four children," Brennan told her.

Beckett nodded and said, "I know, I wasn't expecting it. But I am glad that it happened, she's been like a daughter to me for some time."

"I wasn't all that surprised when Louis told us about the adoption," Brennan replied. He then said, "And he far prefers you to Alexis' birth mother."

"That's nice of him," Beckett said. "We have to head back?" she asked as she didn't want the horse her cousin had given her standing for too long.

"We do, I'm sure it's nearly time for breakfast," Brennan said. "And our spouses will be waiting for us to come back."

"I agree," Beckett said with a smile before she started to turn her horse. She waited for her cousin to do the same before they were walking their mounts back to the manor. It was the twenty first of December and she had been at White Mount with her family for two full days. She smiled to herself at the memory of that past Friday when they'd gone to JFK before their flight as they reunited first with the McDouglases.

* * *

_"Ay-oh," someone called behind Beckett and she turned to find that it was Skye walking quickly up to them, Ivy holding her hand tightly._

_ "Ay-oh?" Beckett asked with a smile. "Are you Freddie Mercury?"_

_ "Just testing if I could do that," Skye said simply as the rest of her family was joining them._

_ "We watched _Bohemian Rhapsody_ not too long ago," Mary said wryly. "She's got Queen on the brain."_

_ "I'm not going to sing," Skye said immediately. She then looked at Beckett and started to laugh with her before they hugged each other tightly. "How're you doing?" she asked._

_ "Good," Beckett said. "They've been paying close attention to my ankle."_

_ "I'm glad to hear that," Skye said as she and Beckett exchanged e-mails still. "And Patrick? Trevor?"_

_ "They're on their way," Beckett said simply. "We'll see them at Heathrow."_

_ "Great, we should get going," Skye commented as their flight was starting to board._

_ As the others were walking over to the gate their plane was at, Beckett grabbed Skye by the wrist before starting to say, "What-"_

_ "I'll explain, later," the investigator said with a slight smile. "I didn't want to say it repeatedly."_

_ "Promise?" Beckett asked her. When her friend nodded, she said, "Okay, otherwise I will get the information out of you."_

_ "You figure after these years you wouldn't be able to do that still," Skye pretended to grumble._

_ "Would you lose your investigative abilities when you retire?" Beckett pointed out._

_ "True…" Skye said. "Come on, or else we'll be on the later flight and our kids will not appreciate that."_

_ "Neither would I," Beckett said before she then laughed with her friend and they walked together to the gate and on the jetway to join their families on the plane._

* * *

"Alright," Brennan said as he watched his cousin to make sure she was alright dismounting. "You can head in."

"I wouldn't…" Beckett started to say. She trailed off and then smiled saying, "You want to take care of him yourself?"

"I'd like to," Brennan replied with a nod.

"Okay, but what do I tell Clara?" Beckett asked. "Or will she know already." At the response of a smile from her cousin she squeezed his arm before telling him, "Hurry."

"I will," Brennan said as she left the stable then.

Walking down the cleared path to the house, Beckett looked ahead to the door and could just see Skye looking out the window. She smiled when Darnley appeared behind the investigator and she watched them talking as it reminded her of getting to Heathrow on Friday.

* * *

_"Okay, we're here," Castle said._

_ "We know Dad," Julia commented._

_ "I was telling your sister," Castle said. When Eliza started to open her mouth, he was quick to say, "Josie." He smiled when the girls giggled together and turned to his wife, planning on asking her if she wanted to look for the Darnley-Nkosi family before someone was calling out near them in the terminal._

_ "Kate!" Darnley said before his friend turned. He ran to meet her and instantly picked her up before spinning her around. He laughed when she playfully socked his shoulder before they were hugging tightly again. "I'm so happy right now," he said._

_ "Me too," Beckett replied. She pulled back slightly and said, "Good flight?"_

_ "Good," Darnley had time to say before his daughter was squealing and crying out behind them._

_ "Izzy!" Maddy was saying. She was set down on the ground by her father but wasn't allowed to run over to Eliza who was making her way towards her. "Tata!" she said in protest._

_ "Hold on," Nkosi said, trying not to smile at the pout on the toddler's face._

"_She is nearly here."_

_ "Hi!" Eliza said, stopping in front of the toddler. She smiled widely when Maddy put her fingers in her mouth, suddenly shy, and she stepped forward to her, hugging her tightly. She laughed when the toddler started to jump up and down; embracing her back; and she let her go saying, "I'm happy to see you."_

_ "Yeah," Maddy replied._

_ "She's gotten so big," Beckett said. "Keo too."_

_ "And Josie," Darnley said, looking down at the baby. "Should we get going?"_

_ "Yes, I'm starving," Skye said._

_ "She's been wanting fish and chips for a while," Mary said wryly._

_ When the investigator nodded rapidly, the adults laughed before they started walking to the nearest pub in the airport to eat. The kids were walking ahead of them together, talking eagerly and catching up before they would head out into the west of England by train._

* * *

_"Da," Louis said, turning to the entry of the house and seeing his father. He felt the backpack on his shoulder moving and he turned to see it was his girlfriend._

_ "Go," Alexis replied with a smile._

_ Cupping her cheek, Louis kissed her briefly on the lips before letting her take his backpack. He ran up the steps to his father and embraced him tightly, feeling him slapping his back._

_ "Alright son?" Brennan asked when they parted._

_ "Fantastic Da," Louis replied with a smile. He turned to his mother and hugged her before he turned to his sister. "Oh," he said in a mock groan as he tried to pick her up. "Can't really do that anymore."_

_ "Oh stop," Erin said before she hugged him. "Are they happy to be here?" she whispered._

_ "Ecstatic," Louis replied with a nod before they turned to the others who were coming up the steps._

_ Everyone began greeting the McColloughs before the two families were ushered into the house and they then headed up the stairs to their rooms. The older girls were led to the nursery and the multiple beds there while Keo was going to stay with his grandparents and Josie with Martha. The guests began to unpack for their kids before they went to their bedrooms and unpacked their own suitcases._

_ "So," Castle said._

_ "So?" Beckett asked, glancing at him from her suitcase which was on top of the bed._

_ "Our room," Castle commented._

_ "Yes," Beckett said with a smile. "Surprised?"_

_ "Very," Castle replied as the room's color had changed since they'd last been there. "Did Brennan call you?"_

_ "He e-mailed me," Beckett corrected him. "And I told him we were fine with this room. He said he was going to make some changes and wanted me to tell him what we'd like."_

_ "So he said we," Castle said._

_ Smiling Beckett said, "Do you mind?"_

_ "No, I guess this is my turn to have a surprise," Castle commented as he touched the pale blue wall. "It's about time?"_

_ "It is," Beckett said simply. "And thank you for not cursing."_

_ "I didn't think it was needed," Castle said as he went to his suitcase and grabbed some of his clothes. He walked with his wife over to the closet saying, "I wasn't expecting this."_

_ "This wasn't because of us," Beckett reminded him. "Remember Clara said only her parents' room and her room as a kid had closets added."_

_ Nodding Castle said, "So did they add them to all the rooms?"_

_ "They have by now," Beckett replied. "Hurry," she said as she grabbed the last of her clothes. "I want to get Josie."_

_ "Sure," Castle replied, walking quickly with more of his clothes._

_ When she'd hung the last of her clothes, Beckett took her toiletries into the bathroom before she paused. "Rick," she said with a smile, waiting for him to join her in the doorway and to see his reaction._

_ "Wow… I wasn't expecting him to do this," Castle said, glancing around the room. The older tub had been taken out and the bathroom was a slightly darker blue than the bedroom. There was a large, tall tub near the windows and a shower stall where the old tub had been which made him nod at it saying, "I want to take a shower tonight."_

_ "You can," Beckett said with a soft laugh._

_ "With you," Castle told her quickly as he turned to her. When she merely smiled at him, he wanted to grab for her but they heard a voice calling outside._

_ "Hullo?" Brennan said a second time._

_ "We're here," Beckett said, going out into the bedroom first._

_ "I have a baby here," Brennan told his cousin with a smile. "I can't quite understand what she's saying but I imagine she would like her ma and da."_

_ "I'll take her," Castle said with a laugh before he got Josie._

_ "I should confess," Brennan told his cousin when she turned to him. "I also wanted to see you, couldn't really greet you with everyone around."_

_ "I know," Beckett replied, knowing what he was talking about. She stepped up to him and embraced him quickly before saying, "How're you all doing?"_

_ "Good, very good," Brennan said. "Erin's been waiting for this day."_

_ "For her brother," Castle stated._

_ Shaking his head with a smile Brennan said, "For everyone."_

_ "I'm glad we could come," Beckett commented._

_ "I hope you lot are hungry," Brennan said then. "Dinner's ready if you want to eat now."_

_ "Think the kids are?" Castle asked his wife as they were heading over to the door._

_ "More than likely," Beckett said in amusement. While they were leaving, they were laughing with her cousin and she couldn't help feeling very at home already as they were meeting with everyone else to head downstairs for their meal._

* * *

"Hey," Castle said as his wife walked inside. "Good ride?"

"It was, tomorrow come with me," Beckett said before she leaned down and kissed Josie's cheek since he was holding the baby.

"Sure," Castle replied with a nod. "Shower?"

"I am, I'll come down to the dining room when I finish," Beckett said with a nod, hurrying to the stairs. She was quick going through her shower and dressing in her outfit for the day, coming down the stairs just in time to see Skye sitting on the last step with her head in her hands. "Skye?" she said, making her jump.

"_Grá_? What's wrong?" Mary said, coming out of the dining room before her wife could answer Beckett.

Skye handed her phone to her wife and said to her friend, "I was asked by the guitarist and drummer from Queen to participate in a concert and TV special they're going to have."

"When and where?" Beckett asked, though she had a feeling the latter answer would be in London.

"It'll be in November," Mary said, looking at her wife in concern and handing her back her phone. "And we should talk about this with the others _grá_."

"Yeah," Skye said before she walked with her wife and friend to the dining room.

Beckett looked over at the investigator as everyone was getting their food from the side table and sitting down. But neither she or the doctor said a word until they'd been eating for a bit and she was listening to Skye and Mary talking about the concert.

"That's quite an honor," Clara said when the women had outlined the concert, the O'Dells having been asked to sing _Killer Queen_ and _Don't Stop Me Now_.

"Can you sing the last song?" Nkosi asked.

"I can, that's not the problem," Skye said slightly grimly.

"Problem?" Bethany said. "You have sung songs from this band before."

Smiling at Nkosi's mother Skye sighed and then told the others, "Mr. May and Mr. Taylor just sent me an e-mail; they'd like us to perform _Somebody to Love_ and… _Bohemian Rhapsody_ at the start."

After they were all quiet, Darnley was the first to break the silence and asked, "You can sing that can you?"

"Sure," Skye replied. She then shook her head and said, "But I've never performed it live; the two will be there. That and I'd hate to insult Freddie in any way."

"You wouldn't," Julia said suddenly. She frowned when the others looked at her and she said, "I don't know why I said that."

"Neither do I," Skye said, not surprised when everyone looked over at her. She then sighed and said, "The others love singing it, so I suppose we'll just have to practice it a lot more." She was about to eat when her wife leaned over to her and she leaned slightly into her herself to hear what she had suddenly thought of.

"You probably should tell her, you have to ask her," Mary whispered to her.

Nodding, Skye straightened up and said, "Kate, there's something I wanted to ask you."

"Alright," Beckett replied, watching her friend closely.

"We've been asked to perform four songs now," Skye began. "But they've asked us to make a video for _Killer Queen_."

"You want me to be in it," Beckett said, setting down her glass. When her friend nodded, she said, "Doing what?"

"This is Skye's idea," Mary said, smiling at her wife. "And she wants the three of us to be the focus, dressed in… outfits and moving according to the lyrics."

"Dressed how?" Castle asked.

"I think you know me by now," Skye commented easily after sipping her orange juice. "And I have designs by Stella so you can see them once we're finished."

"What about Jackie?" Darnley asked.

"She wants to be in the background with Raj and Barry," Skye replied. "We're not doing anything… outrageous but she just wants a guitar to be there."

"Okay," Beckett said slowly. "Let me see what I'd be wearing and show me what you've thought of for moves already and I'll tell you for sure."

Grabbing her sister's arm, Alexis murmured into Eliza's ear, "Let her decide."

"But I want her to be in the video," the little girl said back softly.

"Oh," Skye said then before everyone went back to their food. "You'll have to lip sync but just background vocals."

Beckett nodded and started eating again, wondering what she would get herself into if she agreed. Though as her husband was squeezing her hand, she had a feeling she already would. So she focused on finishing her meal and she got up before Skye was leaving the room in a rush.

"What're we doing now?" Marie asked her mother.

"I think head out into the snow; at least for ourselves," Mary replied before looking at the other parents. "We want to head out and then come in for lunch before we go to the pool. But again, that's just us."

"We had the same idea," Castle said, spotting Darnley and Nkosi nodding themselves.

"Okay, then I guess we're just waiting to see what Kate says," Mary said, smiling at her.

"Do you think she'll say yes?" Kathleen asked Julia.

"I don't know," the girl said honestly. Julia then looked over to the stairs as Skye was hurrying down them and smiled as Mary rushed over to the end of the staircase as she spoke.

"Don't run down _grá_," the doctor was telling her wife. "If you fall…"

"I'm fine," Skye reassured her. "And these are the three costumes."

Taking the file, Beckett opened it and saw the first picture on top of was of Skye's costume. She didn't say anything, studying the drawing that was of a figure in what appeared to be a circus ringmaster type jacket that would brush the floor in black and black trousers with _Skye_ written on the bottom. She smiled when she saw Stella's writing at the figure's right leg that read _Windsors_ and then studied the smaller top hat on the head. After taking in the notations that were indicating the embroidery and sequins she said, "It looks like yours will come out nice."

"You were expecting something like Freddie wore in the _Top of the Pops_ performance, weren't you?" Skye said with a smile.

"Slightly, faux fur of course," Beckett replied. She then went to the next picture and was quick to notice that it read _Mary_ under the figure. That outfit was a long jacket, but the design looked similar to a Victorian dress in the cuffs and neckline. It was black as well though in the notations she saw there were marks for different colors for the embroidery that was going to be over the jacket. She then went to the last picture, seeing her name written on the bottom with a _?_ next to it and she began studying it closely. It was a long jacket as well though part of the writing on it let her know it was going to look more like a brocade. There was a hat on that figure, one that she guessed looked more like a beret and a veil that would go over part of her face. She saw that _Windsor_ was written on it as well at the legs and she looked up at her friend.

"Well?" Skye asked.

"Alright," Beckett said. "I'll join you."

"Great, do you want to see any moves I've got?" Skye asked.

"I don't know if I should," Beckett said slowly. "What if it changes."

"You thought the same as I did," Skye replied. "I figured they might want that since it's more than just our band running things. And that's fair enough."

"Can we see the drawings?" Julia asked as her mother was giving the file to the investigator.

"Sure," Skye replied, taking the pages and handing them to the girl first. "Pass that around."

"Are you feeling better now?" Mary asked, going to her wife.

"Yeah," Skye said with a nod, smiling at Beckett as she walked up to them.

"So you're going to perform," she said while the two women turned to her.

"Yeah, I actually forgot a song, _Under Pressure_," Skye answered.

"You two?" Beckett asked, gesturing between the two.

"Me and maybe Elijah; from-" Skye began.

"I remember," Beckett replied, looking at her husband as he was walking to them.

"Who else will be there?" Castle asked.

"Green Day, Meghan Trainor and that new singer, Dean Livingston," Mary said. "There'll be a few other performers, but they haven't agreed to the concert just yet. Everything is in the beginning stages of planning really, so nothing's set; not even our costumes."

"That should be a great concert," Castle said.

"You're all able to come you know," Skye was saying as Nkosi handed her the papers since they'd all looked at them by then. "Just give word and I'll get your seats."

Not surprised when the others were all saying they wanted to try and go, Beckett waited until they'd quieted down and said to her friend, "I thought it'd be obvious we would come, since we're the ones closest to your venue."

"Madison Square Garden," Mary said quickly.

"I figured you would want to come," Skye said as she nodded her head. She then smiled and said, "You'll have seats, don't worry." She looked around at everyone and asked, "Did we decide what we'll do then?"

After some laughter at the kids telling the investigator their plans, the adults eventually got their children ready to head outside into the snow. They met at the door outside where Brennan stopped the kids from talking all at once so his wife could speak.

"You need to stay near the home," Clara was telling the children. "And it is where the snow is the best as well. Just follow Erin, she knows where to go."

"You can't go to the ruins?" Julia asked her cousin as they were stepping to the back of the manor before they began heading down the stairs.

"No, you can slip so easy," Erin said as she was shaking her head. "I did that once and fell on my bottom."

Snorting as they were trying to suppress their laughter, Julia then asked, "What can you do?"

"I'll show you," Erin replied before she led them down the stairs and to the grounds.

"What about that snowshoeing and cross-country skiing?" Beckett asked her cousin while the kids were starting to make some snowmen.

"The supplies are there," Brennan replied nodding to the building that was off the path to the stables. "If you'd like to go, but the way the snow is-"

"Skiing?" Castle said.

When her cousin nodded Beckett looked at her husband and asked, "What're you going to do?"

"I'll stay with the kids," Castle replied. "But I didn't want to see you going alone."

"I'll head out with her," Skye said with a smile. "Now?"

"Yeah, we'll go around the fence until we get to the other side of the manor," Beckett said so someone would know where they were going.

"We'll keep an eye out for you," Mary said.

"I think she means she will be watching for her wife," Nkosi said jokingly. He laughed when Mary playfully kicked some snow at his legs and said, "Patrick?"

"Do you mind?" Darnley asked the two women.

"Why would we mind?" Beckett asked in her response. After they'd said goodbye to their kids, she walked with her friends to the building where they got the skis. Something came to her and she paused before looking at the investigator before the woman was speaking first.

"Did I mention the ski resorts around LA?" Skye asked in amusement.

"But have you done this?" Darnley said.

"I have, believe it or not," Skye replied, still smiling. Once they had their skis on, she set her helmet on her head and got her goggles last before saying, "Three abreast?"

"Uh… two and then man b-" Darnley started to say.

"Patrick!" Beckett and Skye said at the same time.

With that the three started to ski next to each other and were doing that for some time until they were halfway across the length of the property before they were stopping together and taking their goggles off their eyes.

"Are you that worried about performing?" Darnley asked the investigator.

"I am," Skye said. "I know I can sing, but it's hard to think of a performance in front of so many people."

"They're not expecting you to be Freddie Mercury," Beckett said, having an idea of what she was thinking of.

"And I don't intend to be, but I can't help move similar to how he did," Skye explained to the two. "You saw me perform _Radio Ga Ga_."

"Did anyone have any problems with that? Mainly the band?" Darnley asked.

Skye couldn't help smiling and she shook her head before saying, "I suppose not, to be honest the two told me that they thought Freddie would have appreciated the addition to the performance."

"There you go," Beckett said.

Nodding the investigator then said, "I suppose I should just focus on the fact that I'll be singing these songs."

"Which you love," Beckett told her.

"Which I love," Skye said, nodding her head. She then laughed and said, "Okay, should we keep going?"

"Definitely, it's freezing out here," Darnley said.

"Why do I get the feeling you're going to be heading back in once we're back to the house?" Beckett commented as they were putting their goggles back on.

"Which is odd," Skye then said. "You're all from states with snow."

"You just said you had snow!" Darnley said in mock annoyance. He laughed with the two women before they turned their attention to skiing again so they could make their way back around to the house.

"Think we can have a snowball fight when they come back?" Julia asked her father as they were taking turns sledding down a short mound of snow halfway to the stables.

"Sure, but the other adults have to say it's alright," Castle said.

"Oh… think the snow is okay?" Julia asked.

"It might be just you older kids," Mary said, walking by them. "I don't think the parents want the younger ones to participate."

"Lizzy?" Julia asked. At her father's nod she sighed and said, "What about snow forts?"

"We can do that," Castle replied with a smile. "And if you have the youngest making your ammo behind the fort then they'll be able to join you."

"Sure," Julia said before she hurried to take her turn on the sled next.

Castle saw Eliza was going to Fleur and he turned to find his wife was back with Skye and Darnley and he made his way over to them. "How was it?" he asked as the other two went to put everything away.

"Good," Beckett replied. "Have you gone sledding?" she then said.

"With Eliza," Castle said with a nod. "Would you like to go?"

"With you?" Beckett asked him.

"Of course," Castle said. He was startled when his wife moved to kiss him, and he smiled when she pulled away before he took her hand the best he could since they were both wearing gloves.

"Are you gonna go sledding?" Eliza asked eagerly when her parents walked over to where they were standing by the mound of snow.

"If we can," Castle said, smiling at the little girl when she hugged her mother.

"Yeah, that way we can have our snowball fight!" Iris said eagerly.

"They want to have one, but I told them they need snow forts for that," Castle said when his wife looked at him. He watched as she smiled and wondered what that was for before she was swiftly telling him as her cousin was bringing the sled over to them.

"I'm surprised you told them that," Beckett said.

"I figured the younger kids would want to participate," Castle replied. He took the sled and then asked his daughter and Louis, "Have you guys gone yet?"

"No," the young man said. "Thank you," Louis said rapidly as he took the sled. He grabbed his girlfriend's hand and tugged her after him over to the hill, hearing his father laughing at that.

"You weren't watching them?" Beckett asked her husband.

"They… where did they go?" Castle asked Brennan.

"I have no idea," the man said, shaking his head. "Likely down to the stables, to see his horse."

"Is there any way of sending him to the states?" Beckett asked softly. She smiled when her cousin merely smiled at her and she hugged him quickly before they watched their son and daughter going down on the sled.

"Okay, thank you," Castle said, saying the last to Louis once the young man had given him the sled. Since his wife was already starting to walk, he didn't have to drag her and they went around to the top of the mound. He watched her take the sled and set it down in front of them before he moved to sit. "Going to steer?" he asked her leaning as close as he could against her.

"Of course," Beckett said, smiling back at him briefly before they were pushing themselves off. They were crying out jokingly as they flew down the short incline and slid through everyone standing on either side of them. When they stopped, she got off the sled first and told her husband, "Thank you for not tilting that."

"Oh… I wouldn't do that," Castle said while he stood. He picked up the sled, about to ask Brennan where it was kept when the man was taking it himself. "Are we still having the snowball fight?" he asked as the kids were looking at the adults.

When the answer was the children rushing to the snow, starting to make forts, the adults laughed briefly before they followed them to help them so they could have their snowball fight all together.

* * *

"It's so cool Josa," Eliza was saying to the baby as she held her in the nursery. "The pool is inside so we can swim even though there's snow outside."

Watching their little sister make a noise and kick her legs Julia said, "I think she's ready to go."

"Yeah," Eliza said. "Me too."

"We're going right now girls," Beckett said, coming over to them. She took Josie into her arms and said, "If you're ready." She smiled when Eliza immediately started saying she was, and they went out into the hall before going down the stairs and to the west wing of the manor where the pool was.

"Where is everyone?" Eliza said in surprise when she only saw her father there.

"They'll be here soon," Castle commented, going over to his wife so he could look at the baby.

"She's fine," Beckett told her husband with a smile. "Take her," she said, watching as the baby was smiling at him.

"I know it must be really confusing," Castle told Josie once he had her on his hip. "But the water will be warm and we'll have a lot of fun." He glanced at the girls and said, "Your sisters will make sure you do."

"I will," Eliza said, reaching up to the baby and holding her hand.

"Here comes everyone, finally," Julia said as they could hear voices in the distance. She glanced at her mother and saw the way she was looking at her before she blushed a little, "It felt weird no one else was here," in her embarrassment.

"That's true," Beckett said, knowing she was serious. She looked over at the doorway to the room, seeing Darnley was there first with Keo on his hip. "He's ready to go?" she asked jokingly since the baby was squealing.

"Boy do I hope so," Darnley said in mock exhaustion. He smiled when Julia laughed, and he set his son down saying, "I think Trev and I were exciting him a little too much."

"More than likely," Beckett replied before they were turning their attention to their families and friends.

Once the kids could they were hurrying into the pool, the parents following soon after while the grandparents stayed out on the lounge chairs.

"We should play something," Ivy said after they'd been swimming around for a while.

"Like what?" Kathleen asked her sister.

"I think we can play Marco Polo," Erin suggested shyly.

"What about the slide?" Fleur reminded them.

"We can go after the game," Julia said, a little confused when the other kids turned to her. She guessed it was because she was the oldest of the kids but shook it off before saying, "And we don't need to play for that long."

"No," Marie then said. "Let's start now, Julia you're first."

"Why me?" the girl asked with a frown.

"Since you're the oldest, it's fair," Kathleen said jokingly. She laughed when Julia splashed her and said, "Count and then we'll start!"

Not protesting that, Julia closed her eyes and began counting to ten before she recalled the other parents. She thought of her parents first but couldn't help thinking of the other three couples though by then she was reaching the number one. She called out Marco, hearing a lot of voices saying Polo in return before she started to swim to the nearest one. "Oh!" she said in surprise when she ran into someone.

"Maddy," Nkosi said laughingly as the toddler had reached out to the girl. "It looks like you had a very short game."

"Thanks, Maddy!" Eliza said eagerly, swimming to her and hugging her. "Let's go on the slide!" she exclaimed before she looked over at her friend's father quickly.

"I'm not sure she can," Darnley said as he went over to them, taking the toddler. "But you can."

"She can," Beckett said with a smile as her friend was looking at her. "And she'll be first since your daddy is ready to catch you."

Eliza nodded and then hurried over to the steps out of the pool to make her way to the steps of the slide. She smiled at her friends; the two youngest McDouglas girls there already; and climbed up before she was able to sit on top of the slide. She pushed herself down once she saw her father waving to her, crying out in her joy before she splashed down into the water.

"Great job sweetheart," Castle said with a smile as he held her and kissed her temple. "Want me to take you back to the steps?"

"Nope," Eliza said before she giggled at the expression on her father's face. She kissed his cheek before he let her go and she swam before getting to the stairs to get out and take her next turn.

"Are you going to go on the slide?" Castle asked his wife as he swam over to her.

"Maybe later," Beckett said, going up the stairs while she spoke.

Castle watched her make her way to his mother and he smiled seeing her taking their baby into her arms before turning back to the pool. When she was back in the water he asked, "Is she going to have the chance to swim more?"

"I was thinking of doing that," Beckett replied. "You'll help me?" she asked him.

"I'd love to," Castle said as he was looking at their baby. He turned to his wife when she kissed his cheek and he was tempted to kiss her on the lips. But before he could do that he was jerking back slightly when Josie moved her arm and ended up splashing them both. He smiled when the baby suddenly laughed, and he leaned over to kiss her cheek before he reached for his wife.

Beckett took her husband kiss and was pleased when he kept it short before she murmured to him in Irish, "_I'll want better later_." When she pulled away from him slightly, she smiled when she saw the way he was nodding and told him, "Ready?"

For a moment Castle was about to ask for what when he recalled Josie and he said, "If she is."

"She is," Beckett replied as the baby was turning her head towards the slide where the kids were crying out as they were going down it. "Josie," she said to get the baby's attention. When the baby eventually turned to her, she smiled and said, "Here we go."

Castle knelt as his wife was doing, unable to help laughing as the baby was cooing and then letting out an, "Abab!" "I think she likes it," he directed to his wife.

"It looks like it, hello Alexis," Beckett said, glancing at their oldest as she was swimming over to them.

"Hey, I saw she was getting to go inside," the young woman replied. "You don't want her to try swimming?"

"That I was thinking about too," Beckett said, smiling when her husband was looking at her.

"You should try," Castle said. "You did the same with Eliza," he reminded her.

"Not when she was this old," Beckett reminded her.

"That's true… but I think she'd be able to handle it; with her mother helping her," Castle commented.

"Her father," Beckett simply. When he looked at her in surprise she said, "She wants you to take her."

"Oh really?" Castle asked as he took the baby from her.

"Really Dad," Julia said as she was swimming over. "What she said when she went into the water." She smiled when her father studied her, letting Josie take her hand, and waited for him to ask her mother something she had been waiting for him to say.

"Are you okay with this?" Castle said.

"Yes," Beckett replied with a smile. "I know other parents have done this; and I do trust you."

Castle smiled and then turned his attention to the baby saying, "Do you want to go?"

"Amamam!" Josie nearly squealed.

"She said yes," Julia said.

"I figured," Castle said seriously with a nod. He kissed the baby on the temple and then turned her so she was on her back on his hands. He held her so her face was above the water, but the rest of her body was underneath it. As she smiled at him, he said to his wife, "The other way?"

"The other way?" Beckett asked, taking Eliza as the little girl had swum over to them.

"On her stomach," Castle said.

"Okay," Beckett said. She watched him turn Josie around and walk through the water for a short time as Josie wasn't holding her head up for very long.

"She doesn't know how to swim," Eliza said in disappointment.

"She needs more time to be able to keep her head up like that; she's not used to it," Beckett said, knowing what the little girl meant. "But for her first time she did really well."

"Yeah, no crying or anything," Julia said with a smile as she took her little sister. She kissed her cheek and then said, "What will she do now."

"Take a nap," Beckett said with a smile as the baby was starting to whimper.

"I'll take care of her," Martha said, at the top of the steps.

"Thank you," Beckett said. "If you want to swim at all-"

"I'm fine sitting on my chair, watching everyone," Martha said reassuringly as she was drying the baby off. She smiled when Beckett kissed the top of Josie's head tenderly and then took her back to her lounge chair to get her to sleep.

"I'm surprised you didn't just put them to bed," Beckett said with a smile as Darnley and Nkosi passed her with their kids.

Shrugging the former said, "They wanted to swim, and they can swim when they wake up."

Beckett nodded before she saw her husband picking Eliza up to her squeal at the stairs to the slide and she made her way over to them. "Did she convince you to go?" she asked.

"She did, she's really persuasive," Castle said. "Of course," he continued, looking down at their second youngest. "She said we should go together so I had to say no to that."

"Of course," Beckett said, smiling at the little girl who giggled before she spoke.

"I thought you could go like you did on the sled," Eliza explained.

"It's not exactly the same thing," Beckett replied. "Let your daddy go first so he can get you," she then told the little girl who nodded in response.

Castle headed up the stairs, going down the slide with a short whoop of joy before he went into the water. He could hear the kids laughing as he resurfaced and saw his wife was shaking her head. "I'm ready sweetheart," he called to Eliza.

"Go on," Beckett told their second youngest.

"You should go Mommy," Eliza told her.

"Your daddy doesn't need to catch me," Beckett said in amusement.

"Are you sure?" Eliza asked, looking up at her.

"I'm very sure," Beckett told her firmly and with a smile. "Go sweetie."

Nodding, Eliza climbed up and sat at the top, looking down to make sure her father was ready. As soon as she saw he was she pushed herself down with a cry before she was in the water and once she was being lifted, she hugged her father before swimming away.

Castle was slightly surprised at his daughter not saying anything about him staying, but he was turning his attention back to the slide to watch his wife coming down. "Fun?" he asked, once she was with him.

"Very," Beckett replied. "Come on," she said. "We'll have time later," adding that quietly so no one would hear them. She thought he might still try to kiss her but when he merely nodded, she smiled at him and they went together to the stairs to join their daughters in continuing on the slide.


	27. Feet On Snowy Ground (Part 2)

"Wait, wait," Beckett said quickly to her husband. "We need to get into the shower first."

"I was enjoying that," Castle said seriously. When his wife laughed and shook her head, he gave a mock suffering sigh before he reluctantly let her go and followed her to the counter before they were taking their clothes off. He watched her while he was taking care of his outfit and said, "You want to do this?"

"Are you having second thoughts?" Beckett asked with a smile. She had finished by then so she walked over to the shower stall and waited there for him before he was walking up to her.

"No…" Castle said slowly as he was placing his hands on her waist. "I'm not sure why I asked that."

"Now you aren't," Beckett replied. When he looked up at her she said, "Pervert."

Castle's response to that was to take his wife into his arms and hold her close before they were kissing one another deeply. He could feel the chill on his body being naked, but he couldn't stop the duel that was going on in between him and his wife. They slowly parted before he said, "But I do know we need a shower of course."

Beckett brushed her lips against his and she followed him inside the stall before she said, "We don't have that long."

"Don't worry," Castle said reassuringly as he slid his hand around to her ass. "We shouldn't really take that long."

"That's a little strange coming from you," Beckett said teasingly. As her husband's brow furrowed, she leaned over and kissed him tenderly while their arms wrapped even tighter around each other. She wasn't surprised when her husband kissed at her neck once they parted and she whispered, "We'll be hours if we don't turn the water on," not surprised when he stopped immediately before he straightened up and looked at her.

"Right," Castle said, turning and going to the knob to turn the water on. He watched his wife standing underneath it and ogled her unabashedly as she was running her hands over her hair. Stepping forward while she was stepping away from the water, he wrapped his arms around her waist and leaned down. Brushing his lips against her he murmured, "You're stunning love."

"Hmm, I'm thinking the same about you," Beckett replied with a smile as his hands were running around the small of her back. When he stopped, she gently pushed him until he was under the water and she looked on while he was getting his hair wet. As soon as he stepped away she was going to him, wrapping her arms around him tightly a second before they kissed again. Feeling the way his hands were running around her body she tried not to moan but it became difficult as their tongues were rolling around.

When they'd parted, Castle lowered his hand and cupped her ass lightly before he leaned down to kiss her gently. "Let me…" he began softly.

Beckett nodded her head rapidly before he was helping her to the bench against the side of the shower. She thought he wanted her to sit down but when he stopped her she watched him sit instead and she bit at her lower lip before he pulled her close to him. "I love you Rick," she said as his hand slid up her side to her right breast.

"I love you too Kate," Castle said seriously. "I adore you," he said intently as he gently fondled her breast. He did the same to the other before he moved his hands down further and pulled her closer.

"How will you-" Beckett started to say before he kissed around her mound. She gasped at the sensation but then tangled her fingers gently through her husband's hair as he continued to do that. When he moved lower to her clit she gasped again as his tongue was going straight to the swollen nub and making her jerk against him slightly. "Wait… Rick," she told him.

"Then like this," Castle said, reaching for her to have her move so she was sitting on his lap. He kissed her shoulder before he moved around so he could hold her better. Once he was ready, he then moved his hand around so he was touching her sex, gently fingering her clit before he moved further to her entrance. Feeling her slick folds there he waited for a moment and when he felt her grabbing his arm tightly he moved. Very carefully he slipped his fingers into her and as soon as he had she was nearly digging her nails into his skin as she was crying out at the same time. He began moving them, kissing at her shoulder again before she began to move her body at the same time. He could tell she was enjoying it with how she was reacting so vocally and he was reacting himself.

"Oh… Rick…" Beckett moaned softly as she could feel his thumb starting to move over her clit. She was trying to move against him, but with the little space she had she found it extremely difficult. But she wasn't very upset as her husband was pleasuring her enough to distract her from the fact. She was so distracted that when Castle's hand reached up to her breast she was letting out a heavy cry of joy before she saw his fingers gently playing with her nipple. "I'm… I'm going to come if you keep doing that," she warned him.

Castle shook his head, brushing his lips against her back so she could feel that, and he moved to fondle both her breasts again. He didn't keep that up for very long, instead moved his finger down to her clit so he could focus both his hands on her before he felt his wife stopping him. As soon as he did so he wasn't surprised when she was talking rapidly while she reached behind to touch him at the same time.

"You want to make me come, don't you?" Beckett said to him, her voice a little husky in her desire.

"Yes," Castle said before they were kissing each other deeply.

After they had been doing that for some time and had parted, Beckett said, "Because you want me to work on you?"

"No," Castle said roughly, continuing to pleasure her. "Because I want to hold you while you're coming." He felt her tense slightly at his words and he was ready as she began climaxing shortly after. Holding her tightly he could feel how she was moving, trying to thrust against his fingers and he was heavily stimulated at the same time. It felt like it took a while for her to calm down but once she finally did, he was kissing her and just holding her.

"Hmm, that was amazing love, thank you," Beckett said with a sigh once she was recovered. She moved to stand up and turned, pulling him up with her before she was wrapping her arms around him while they kissed. They stood there together under the water for some time before they parted after several kisses before she smiled and said, "You need to let me go love."

"I don't want to," Castle replied, his hands spanning the small of her back.

Beckett thought she would have to push him, but finally he did so and she took his hand to pull him to the bench where she was sitting. She curled her hand around his erection as soon as she could and waited for him to step closer to her before she leaned over and covered the tip of it with her mouth. Hearing her husband groaning above her, she ran her tongue over his skin almost repeatedly before she was moving back.

"Kate…" Castle said with a slight groan of pleasure as he watched her lowering her head again. As she started to move back and forth on him he was doing his best not to make any kind of noise. But as time went on that became too hard and he was groaning and swearing since her hands came up to work under his length. He squeezed his eyes shut tightly and did his best to last as long as she had since he didn't want her experience to end abruptly.

Eventually Beckett pulled back and said to her husband, "You don't have to hold back." When he was looking at her with wide eyes she smiled and said, "I can tell."

"But I-" Castle began.

"We'll have time Christmas night," Beckett said in amusement. When he swallowed visibly, she smiled and then leaned down to press a kiss to the tip of his erection. When he breathed out in reaction, she took him back into her mouth and was bobbing her head on him again. By the way she could feel and see him moving she knew her husband was getting closer. She was pleased and focused fully on him until she knew he'd reached his peak. Hearing her name on his lips a second before she could taste his joy she did her best not to become aroused and was just working over him with her hands still until he had stopped moving and was moving her.

Castle didn't stop until he and his wife were standing underneath the water and they were kissing for some time before they slowly parted. He murmured she was incredible before they were kissing again, and they moved to start washing each other tenderly. When they had finished, he dried her off and took care of himself as she was drying her hair. "What will we do now?" he asked her.

Smiling back at him, Beckett shook her head and went out to the bedroom so she could get her clothing from the closet. As soon as she was dressed she said to her husband, "I wanted to find Skye."

"Oh, sure," Castle said quickly, having finished dressing before her and waiting as he watched her. "I can go check on the kids."

"I'm sure they're fine," Beckett said with a smile.

"I want to get Josie," Castle said.

"I know," Beckett said simply before she went back into the bathroom to brush her hair.

Castle followed her quickly and allowed her to finish getting ready before he was grabbing her. He gave her only a few seconds to protest but she didn't say anything so he bowed his head down to her lips. They kissed gently; so they wouldn't arouse one another; and they slowly parted when they needed to breathe. "Goddess," he breathed to her.

"Hmm, you're an amazing man Rick," Beckett told her husband as she slowly opened her eyes. When they were looking at one another she wasn't surprised when he kissed her again and she went with him until they parted again, and they brushed their lips together. Once they were parted, she forced herself to let go of him as he was doing the same to her. "I'll see you," she said with a smile, squeezing his hand before they were leaving the bathroom and then bedroom. She started to go over to the room the two women were sharing before she paused when she saw their door was open. She then headed down the stairs, glancing at the different halls off the entry before she could hear the two from the ballroom, walking up to the open doorway as they were speaking together.

"I don't know," Skye was saying with a groan. "I'm afraid of all of this; I'm not a choreographer."

"You talked to Roger and Brian about it and they trust you; Freddie wasn't a choreographer either and he still managed to move well," Mary pointed out to her wife as she walked up to her.

"Oh, so it's Roger and Brian," Beckett said, walking into the room then.

"Yeah, we've been talking to them since we performed _Radio Ga Ga_," Skye said, smiling at her.

"Don't you mean you _grá_?" Mary asked her. She smiled when her wife shrugged and then told Beckett, "See what I go through?"

"It's bound to happen," Skye said defensively. "They're a huge band, I was nervous performing in front of Paul and Ringo once I knew they were at that concert at the Getty."

"Okay, okay," Mary said with a sigh. "But we're not getting anywhere right now."

"What's the problem?" Beckett asked the two.

"What we'll be doing," Skye said, surprised when her friend looked thoughtful before she even stopped talking.

"I think you should consider the fact that Freddie wasn't a dancer," Beckett told her. "You're very good with songs and you can get movements from that," she added.

"Yes…" Skye said slowly.

"She's thought of moves already; she loves this song," Mary said to Beckett.

"I figured," she replied in amusement.

"Okay," Skye said. "But with you two I really hope you're able to follow me."

"Just tell us what we're going to do," Mary said first.

"By the way," Skye started to say. "Nice shower?"

"Mind your own business," Beckett said immediately.

"Did you really have to ask?" Mary asked her wife laughingly.

"I know," Skye replied before she looked at her friend.

"Okay," Mary said. "What will we do now?"

"I think we should join the kids," Beckett said.

"Oh, they're going to watch the cartoons in the theater room while we wait for dinner," Skye reminded her.

"True," Beckett replied.

"Did the adults agree on anything?" Mary asked her wife.

"I don't think we're doing something all together. I know we said we're heading to the pool, do some laps," Skye answered.

"I'll have to find Rick and see what he'd want to do," Beckett said.

"If you're wondering," Skye said as the three of them were leaving the room. "Patrick said something about playing pool in the lounge room."

Beckett nodded, watching the women go towards the pool before she was hurrying over to the stairs before she heard someone calling her name. "Hey," she said, seeing that it was Darnley. "Have you seen my husband?"

"Yeah, he's going to play pool with us," Darnley said. "Since Alexis and Louis are taking care of all the kids in the theater."

"My-" Beckett started to say.

"Your dad and Martha are with them," Darnley said reassuringly. "Join us?"

"Of course," Beckett replied with a smile. She followed him to the room where the large pool table was and said, "You didn't try to find me," to her husband teasingly.

"I ran into Trevor first," Castle explained as he handed his wife a pool cue. "But I was going to text you."

"He was," Nkosi commented while he was racking up the balls. "But Patrick decided to find you first."

"Are we heavily competing?" Darnley asked.

"I'm not sure if you know," Beckett was quick to say to Nkosi. "But you should be aware Rick that Patrick is really good at this."

"I learned that myself," Nkosi commented. When the other two looked at him he smiled at his husband and said, "On our third date… would you mind?"

Beckett bit at her lower lip as her friend's face was slightly screwed up in annoyance before she said, "What exactly happened."

Sighing Darnley said, "I guess I can't really avoid it, can I?"

"No," Beckett said simply. "But is it that bad?"

Darnley paused for a moment before he shook his head and then said, "Better start Trev," to his husband. When Nkosi was smiling he sighed and was about to speak when his husband was soon doing so first.

"We had gone to the movies and were at a bar having snacks and some drinks," Nkosi began with. "We could hear the pool balls hitting each other and I could tell my boyfriend was very interested so I decided to have some mercy on him."

* * *

_"Would you like to play?"_

_ "What?"_

_ Nkosi smiled at the feigned startled expression on his face before he said, "Would you like to play pool?"_

_ Shrugging his shoulders Darnley said, "If you'd like."_

_ "I would, because I think you really want to," Nkosi said._

_ "Great, I'll see if I can get a table," Darnley replied before he hurried off to where he could ask for one._

_ Nkosi smiled and finished off his beer before making his way over to the bar where his boyfriend was, seeing he was handing the bartender some money. "We have a table?" he asked._

_ "We do, for twenty minutes," Darnley said with a nod. "You do know how to play right?"  
_

_"I do, but I am not exactly an expert on it," Nkosi said as he was following his boyfriend over to the table._

_ "Well… I can give you a few pointers," Darnley replied._

_ "That would be nice," Nkosi said with a nod._

_ Smiling, Darnley was quick to get the pool balls racked up before he took a cue and said, "You first," to his boyfriend. When Nkosi shook his head, he frowned and then turned to the cue ball, setting up his first shot and taking it, standing as they both watched the triangle breaking up._

_ "I suppose you have more than a few pointers," Nkosi commented as his boyfriend had managed to hit the nine ball into the corner pocket._

_ "Luck," Darnley said swiftly before he tried hitting the fifteen ball. "See?" he said to him as he had missed._

_ "It is only the beginning of the game," Nkosi replied as he moved to take his shot. As they were going through the game he was smiling more often as he saw Darnley was in fact very adept at it. "So," he said simply when his boyfriend had hit the eight ball in._

_ "Yeah, I think that's good," Darnley said._

_ "Yes, we should head out," Nkosi said. He smiled when Darnley looked at him in surprise and said, "We should."_

_ "Sure," Darley said rapidly after looking at him for some time. He went to grab his jacket and they left the bar to head to his car, driving back to his apartment after they'd discussed where to go. "Do you want anything to drink?" he asked once they were inside._

_ "Do you have any wine?" Nkosi said, going to the couch._

_ "I do, I'll get a couple glasses," Darnley replied before hurrying to do so. He brought the two glasses and sat down before he handed one to his boyfriend. "That was fun," he said after they'd tapped their glasses together. He was slightly startled at the way Nkosi only smiled at him before he sipped at his wine and he did the same before he saw his boyfriend's hand on his arm before looking at him as he spoke._

_ "It was, how long have you been playing?" the investigator asked. He was startled at the frown on his boyfriend's face and quickly realized what was wrong. "I'm sorry," Nkosi said worriedly._

_ "No, it's alright," Darnley said with a sigh. "How would you have known?" He set his glass aside and said, "But my father taught me… taught all of us since he said we needed to know how to as men of course."_

_ "Your father has very odd ideas," Nkosi said as he was leaning over to put his glass on the table. "I do not know how to play pool besides getting the cue balls to each pocket, I do not believe it makes me less than a man."_

_ "No… it doesn't," Darnley said, breathing a little hard as his boyfriend had placed his hand on his knee, squeezing slightly. He reached down and took that hand with his own, entwining their fingers as they were both watching. He raised his gaze to Nkosi, and they leaned into each other at the same time before their lips met. Reaching for his boyfriend immediately, he wrapped his arms around him tightly as Nkosi was doing the same. Their tongues met shortly after and they were groaning nearly at the same time before they were fighting playfully together._

_ When they parted, the two men looked into each other's eyes for some time before they stood at the same time and walked together to Darnley's bedroom while their hands were clasped tightly again._

* * *

"Good you both could have a night out like that."

Shaking himself from his memories of him and Nkosi becoming lovers that night, Darnley said, "I thought you two were going to swim?"

"We were but we decided we wanted to join the fun," Mary said with a smile.

"The game's almost over," Castle said.

"Why are we only playing one?" Beckett teased her husband.

"Who knows," Castle said, shrugging his shoulders. He smiled when she rolled her eyes and he turned his attention to the table as it was his turn.

"Did you guys play again after that?" Beckett asked her friend as Skye and Mary were getting pool cues for the next game.

"Yeah, not a lot but once in a while," Darnley said. "And no we didn't stop when we got married. We kind of have with the kids but… we're busy." He took the last shot of the game shortly after and once he had he said, "Go ahead and start the next game; I'll be back."

As soon as Darnley was gone, Beckett went straight to Nkosi, intent on asking him about a gift when the investigator was interrupting her before she could utter a word.

"I have wanted to buy him a pool table for years," Nkosi said seriously. "But we have no room in our home and the children… If we had that kind of money and space, I would buy it regardless of Christmas." He then smiled and said, "I know he loves the game, despite those… lessons. And I want to make him happy."

"Good," Beckett said, squeezing his arm.

"You expect me to?" Nkosi asked.

Beckett only had the chance to nod her head as she could hear footsteps, knowing it was Darnley. When her friend walked inside she was startled to see he was holding Josie.

"Your dad was coming out of the theater," Darnley replied as he was going straight to her. "He said she couldn't really settle down."

"Oh, well I guess that might happen," Beckett said, handing her cue to her husband. She took Josie into her arms and said, "She seemed to with you."

"Of course she did," Darnley said with a slight smirk. "I was telling her how she needed to make sure she was driving you crazy while she grew up. But I don't really think she was listening," he added as she gave him a look.

"Good, I don't want her doing that either," Castle said quickly.

"She could take after Alexis," Mary commented.

"Or them both," Skye pointed out.

"And why are you all talking about us as if we're out of the room?" Castle said with a smile.

"Just to see your reactions," Darnley said with a smile. "Okay, let's play another set."

Beckett kissed Josie's temple before she watched as Darnley was getting the triangle ready before Skye was taking the first shot and the game began.

* * *

"What can we play tonight?" Eliza asked her grandmother as they were walking down the hall to the family room after dinner.

"I think you'll need to ask the other kids," Martha told her with a smile. She squeezed her hand and then let her go as she watched her go over to the room after Marie and Ivy.

"When do you want to put her to bed?" Castle said to Beckett while they could hear the kids talking together ahead of them.

"Soon," Beckett said, watching the baby yawning.

"Here," Castle said, taking Josie. He followed her into the family room and saw the kids were running around the clear space there was already.

"Did they decide on a game?" Beckett asked Clara as she stood next to her.

"I don't know," the woman said in amusement.

"I guess as long as they don't get hurt," Beckett started to say before she turned to Darnley. "What?" she said when she saw the way he was looking at her.

"No, I'm wondering about the theater room," the man replied.

"Oh…" Beckett said slowly.

"Did they think of something?" Brennan asked before his cousin was leaning into him and murmuring to him. When she finished he nodded and then said, "We'll see what they think." He turned to the children and asked, "What do we think of having movie time tonight?"

Erin gasped and hurried to her father before saying, "Really?"

"Really," Brennan said. "But your cousins and friends need to agree to it too."

"Oh…" Erin said as she turned to the others.

"What movie are we watching?" Julia asked immediately.

"I think we can watch a shorter movie," Brennan said.

"I know what!" Erin said immediately. "Da has the Charlie Brown shows, the holiday ones. We can watch them?"

As the other kids were clamoring for that, Brennan laughed before he said, "Okay, we can." He then turned to the others and was about to tell them they would need to add more chairs to the room when Beckett's father was suddenly speaking.

"I don't mind going again," Jim said, putting his arm around Eliza as she'd run to him and grabbed his hand.

"We should go now," Clara told her husband.

"Very true," Brennan said before they headed over to the room. "Give me a moment, I have to get everything ready."

"What's wrong?" Beckett asked Eliza as she had walked over to her and Castle.

"Can I sit with them?" the little girl said, wrapping her arms around her mother.

"Go ahead," Beckett replied, letting Castle take Josie.

"Thanks," Eliza said happily before she hurried to an empty chair.

Glancing at Skye who was with Mary on the couch next to her and Castle, Beckett touched the investigator's arm before leaning over to her. "Okay?" she asked.

"Yeah, just going over some of the songs in my head," Skye replied. She shook her head with a slight smile and said, "I should stop, it's a long time before we need to record the song for the video."

"How are you going to do that with the album?" Castle asked as he'd been listening to the conversation as well.

"I'll be in a studio, won't I?" Skye said simply.

"They're letting you record in Abbey Road?" Beckett asked.

"It's already been taken care of," Mary said. She smiled when the two looked at her and said, "We're going to be there anyway and Paul said he'd like to listen in on us recording."

"And the band?" Castle said.

"They'll be there, they did meet you know," Skye told them.

"Live Aid?" Beckett asked. When Skye nodded she said, "That'll be very surreal…"

"What?" Castle said as he was watching the expression on her face change.

"When are you recording _Killer Queen_?" Beckett asked the two women.

"You noticed," Skye said, smiling. "We're not sure, I have to call the two and what might end up happening is we wait to film in New York. After the ball. I need to talk to Brian and Roger," she said, saying the last to her wife.

"Of course," Mary said with a nod as Brennan was coming back into the room.

"Okay, we better hurry, it may be late for Josie," the man said to his cousin.

"Are we watching every holiday special they had?" Castle asked as he handed Josie back to his wife since the baby had been reaching for her.

"Just Halloween, Thanksgiving, Christmas and New Year's," Brennan replied.

"We'll put her to bed after the first if you'll pause it for us," Beckett said. She smiled when the other parents said that would be fine and she sat back as the lights in the room dimmed, rubbing Josie's back gently as the show began on the screen.

* * *

"Does anyone want anything to drink?" Clara asked as they were walking into the parlor.

"A little bit of wine if you have any," Mary said first.

"I'll take some of that," Darnley added.

"Is anyone else having any?" Brennan asked, grabbing a bottle from the cabinet in the room.

"Is that Jameson?" Castle asked, seeing the other bottles in the cabinet.

"It is, a bit in a glass?" Brennan said with a smile. When some of the others agreed to that he quickly moved to get glasses out though his wife was soon helping him. After everyone had their drinks they were sitting together and he said, "Hopefully you all will enjoy the next few days here."

"I think you're confusing the children's eagerness for Christmas with us," Skye said.

"And there is a lot to distract them here," Castle said. "The pool does a really good job of that."

"Luckily, if there's a storm Erin and Louis would spend their time in that room," Clara said. "For hours."

"It looks like our kids are going to do that now," Beckett said in amusement.

The group laughed together before they started to talk, mainly about gifts for their children.

"Are you sure you want that?" Mary was saying to Castle and Beckett.

"It's not what we want it's her," the former said first. "And really she's serious about it so…"

"But it's more a trial," Beckett said. "And not until we get home." She finished her whisky and was about to ask the two women if they'd gotten anything special for their youngest twins when the investigator was suddenly laughing.

"I wasn't sure at first," Skye began as the others were looking at her. "Since we started talking about our kids, but now I know. Would you like us to sing something?"

"Yes," Brennan said slowly.

"Don't worry," Mary said. "We're used to it."

"Who else asks you to sing?" Beckett asked.

"No one, but still, we don't mind," Skye said as she stood up and set aside her empty glass. "Did you have a request?"

"Not exactly, you usually have ideas don't you?" Brennan asked.

"We do," Skye said easily before she waited for her wife to stand. She went to her and murmured into her ear for a moment before Mary nodded.

"Do you have an acoustic guitar?" the doctor asked.

"I do," Clara said, standing up. She then hurried over to a closet and pulled out a guitar case telling them, "I wanted to learn when I was younger, but I never took to it."

"Erin's learning on that now," Brennan said. When the doctor paused with the instrument in her hands he quickly told her, "Don't worry, she wouldn't mind at all."

"What are you going to play?" Darnley asked while Skye was sitting at the piano and pushing the cover off the keys.

"Something from Paul," the investigator replied. "Just going to stand then _grá_?" Skye directed to her wife as she was next to the piano.

"Yes," Mary said simply. "Go ahead and start."

Watching Skye nodding, Beckett immediately recognized the song as soon as her friend started it on the piano, and she reached for her husband's hand before the investigator sang the first verse.

_I got crows at my window  
Dogs at my door  
I don't think I can take any more  
What am I doing wrong, I don't know_

_ My brother told me  
Life's not a pain  
That was right when it started to rain  
Where am I doing wrong, I don't know_

_ But it's alright, sleep tight  
I will take the strain  
You're fine, love of mine  
You will feel no pain_

_ Well I see trouble  
At every turn  
I've got so many lessons to learn  
What am I doing wrong, I don't know_

_ Now what's the matter with me  
Am I right am I wrong  
Now I've started to see  
I must try to be strong_

_ I try to love you  
Best as I can  
But you know that I'm only a man  
Why am I going wrong, I don't know_

At the instrumental there Beckett could just see the way Skye was smiling up at her wife while she was vocalizing. She felt her husband letting go of her hand and she looked at him, smiling herself as he wrapped his arm around her before they turned back to the pair as Skye was singing again.

_But it's alright, sleep tight  
I will take the strain  
You're fine, little love of mine  
You will feel no pain_

_ I got crows at my window  
Dogs at my door  
But I don't think I can take any more  
What am I doing wrong, I don't know_

_ Now what's the matter with me  
I don't know, I don't know  
What's the matter with me  
I don't know, I don't know  
What's the matter with me  
I don't know, I don't know_

"Thank you," Skye said with a smile as the others were applauding them. "Any other requests?"

"You can just perform that one song," Brennan said quickly.

"One more," Skye replied. She whispered to her wife for a moment before she then said, "You could join me."

Shaking her head Mary said, "You're more on your own with this one _grá_."

"Alright," Skye said, playing some keys quickly. "It's a very short song, but I've been practicing it for the vocals." She was about to start playing before she paused and turned back to the others saying, "They're fun to sing." She then began playing while her wife watched her, leaning against the side of the piano, and sang very shortly after.

_I've been taken for my younger brother  
Life's a basket but I have no other  
I keep waking up  
When I'm trying to sleep  
I've been naked since I was born_

_Born to follow you where you go  
But my problem is I never do know  
Where you're taking me  
I don't have a clue  
I've been naked since I was born_

As Skye played the short instrumental there, she looked up at her wife and said, "Not bad?"

"You have it set," Mary said, smiling at her. "Keep going though."

"I should," Skye said, smiling when her wife rolled her eyes before she sang.

_Save my soul and set it free  
Free to fly home  
There's a place I'm meant to be  
Back, back home_

_ I've been broken in so many places  
Put together by a sea of faces  
What to make of them  
I don't hardly know  
I've been naked for so long, so long_

_ I've been taken for my younger brother  
Life's a basket but I have no other  
I keep waking up when I'm trying to sleep  
I've been naked for so long  
I've been naked for so long  
So long_

Skye smiled when the others were applauding again and she hurriedly covered the keys before standing and squeezing Mary's hand. She was about to ask for some water when Darnley was calling out to her and making them all laugh.

"What about the carols!" the detective said.

"That's for Friday," Skye said in amusement. "With the kids. For now, I think I'll head up to bed; they may want to swim again tomorrow."

Beckett was saying goodnight to the others before they were heading upstairs and splitting up to their bedrooms. Once she and Castle were inside theirs she told her husband, "I wish we could have checked the girls."

Nodding, Castle then said, "And so do the other parents I'm sure."

"We would have woken someone up," Beckett said, not surprised when her husband nodded in agreement again. She smiled and then said, "I'm going to get ready."

"Yeah, me too," Castle said quickly. "You're tired?"

"I am, we did a lot," Beckett commented. She then turned to go to the closet before she felt her husband's hand on her shoulder.

"Are you okay?" Castle asked, brushing some of her hair behind her ear.

Beckett nodded quickly before she said, "I really am tired… our shower."

Castle started to open his mouth to speak but he stopped himself as he knew she was right. "That's true," he told her. "But to be honest I did want to tell you something."

"A memory?" Beckett replied. When he nodded his head just once she was smiling and told him, "Okay, then let's hurry and get into bed." She couldn't help laughing softly at the way he was hurrying to grab his pajamas before she got her own. After changing she went over to the bathroom and brushed her teeth with him before washing her face. When she lowered her towel, she smiled at her husband as he was leaning against the counter watching her. "Am I going too slow?" she asked.

"No," Castle said simply. "Let me brush your hair," he added in a rush. When his wife gave him her brush, a smile still on her face, he was hurrying to run it through her locks, doing that all over until he had to stop. He waited for her to set the brush down before he carefully took her hand.

"Come on," Beckett said, tugging his hand before he could pull her into his arms as she knew he wanted to do. She tried her best not to smile at the way he followed her but she was once they'd reached the bed. She was slightly surprised when he moved to get on the mattress, and she was moving hurriedly after him. As she pressed against his side once they were laying down, she said, "When is it?"

"The twenty-eighth of June in 1929," Castle said swiftly. "So you were about… a month pregnant with Josie. Julia was seven by then, Eliza a year and a half and Alexis only eight months… I really should have had us wait in between the three."

Shaking her head Beckett said, "That's not really how it was done then Rick. You know the fact we used protection at any point was out of the norm."

"I do know… but I didn't want us having a mob of children… that's why we turned to protection," Castle said, scratching his cheek. "Sorry, I remember that but I was just recalling us talking about that back then. I'll tell you about the memory," he then said quickly. "Since it was summer Julia was home from school and we decided to let them have fun in the back later that day before lunch with some buckets of water." He felt his wife cuddling closer to him and he kissed her forehead before he then continued with their time with their three daughters.

* * *

_Laughing when his oldest daughter shrieked with laughter at him sprinkling her and her sister with water, Rick said, "Have you had enough yet?"  
"Oh no Da," Julia said as she turned, holding Elizabeth on her hip. "We want to keep getting wet."_

_ "You'll have to wait until tomorrow," a voice said from the house. Kate smiled when her family turned to her and she folded the towel she had been using telling them, "I would like you all to eat something."_

_ "Is lunch ready?" Julia asked with a gasp._

_ "It is," Kate replied, going to her and taking the baby._

_ "Then we should go back in," Rick said, reaching over to Julia to lead her over to the steps up to the house. After they were inside, he went straight to the cradle next to the kitchen table, kissing the top of Alexandra's head before he went to wash his hands. "Do you need any help love?" he asked his wife once he was drying off his hands._

_ "No, just bring Alexandra to the table," Kate said with a smile. She picked up the plate of beef steak and set it on the table before she was grabbing the carrots she had gotten from their garden and had prepared._

_ "Do I have to eat those Ma?" Julia asked while her parents were sitting with her and her sisters at the table._

_ "You do," Kate said. "You won't be able to leave the table until then." She smiled at the heavy sigh from the little girl and then looked at her husband as she was starting to serve the food._

_ "Do you need help?" Rick asked._

_ "No, how many would you like?" Kate replied._

_ "I'll take my own," Rick told her as he reached for the fork on the plate. After he had served himself, he put some slices of the meat on his wife's plate and last Julia's._

_ "What can we do after we eat Ma?" the little girl asked as her mother was giving bottles to the two babies._

_ "Your sisters will need to nap," Kate replied, gently smoothing down Alexandra's hair. "And you should read a little."_

_ "Oh, but Ma," Julia said. "I wanted to go out on my bicycle."_

_ "Let her," Rick told his wife. When she looked at him he smiled and said, "She should enjoy the summer,"  
_

_"Please Ma?" Julia said._

_ "Alright, but you must stay in front of the houses; don't go in the street where the cars are," Kate told her._

_ "Are you going to watch me?" Julia asked._

_ "If you go with your friends then no," Kate replied._

_ "I will," Julia said happily before she turned back to her meal and ate all her food, even her carrots._

_ "I'll take care of things here love," Rick said when they had finished and were standing to clear the table._

_ "I won't be long," Kate replied before she was taking Julia to the front door of the house._

_ "What will you and Da do Ma?" the little girl asked her mother when they were stepping outside._

_ "I believe we'll read," Kate said with a smile. "We do have some books we'd like to read." She wasn't surprised when her daughter nodded and then turned to look to the gate before she saw a girl waiting on the other side before Julia was letting go of her hand and running down to her as she cried out happily._

_ "Dorothy!" Julia said. "Did you come over to play."_

_ "I came to ask you to come over to my house," the little girl replied. "Can she Mrs. O'Donovan?"_

_ "Yes," Kate replied, smiling at both girls._

_ "Will you bring your doll?" Dorothy asked._

_ "I'll get it for you," Kate said, turning to the house. She saw her husband was at the door and she explained to him what was happening._

_ "I would bring the doll for you, but she's ready for bed," Rick said when his wife was finished._

_ "I know, I'll get it myself," Kate said, gently rubbing Alexandra's back since the baby was fast asleep in her father's arms. She picked up Elizabeth who was next to Rick and carried her inside to the living room where Julia's doll was on the table next to the couch. She handed it to her husband when she reached the door and they watched Julia take it before going over to her friend. "Be back for dinner," she called._

_ "You might have to call Victoria and Wilhelm on the phone," Rick told his wife when their daughter merely waved once she was on the other side of the fence._

_ "I'll see, Victoria is sure to send her home," Kate replied. "Let's get them to bed," she said as she could tell that Elizabeth was asleep as well._

_ Rick walked with his wife up the stairs before they reached Elizabeth's room and he watched Kate putting their second oldest inside. Once the baby was settled, he led the way to their youngest's room, laying her down and going over to Kate. He wrapped his arm around her waist, watching the baby with her until he couldn't help himself and he reached for her hand._

_ Watching her husband as he led her out of the room, Kate smiled at him when he was looking at her and she reached for him. Cupping his face in her hands she kissed him but merely brushed her lips against his. Stepping away from him she bit at her lower lip for a moment and then walked over to the steps leading up to their room._

_ Doing his best not to run, Rick hurried after his wife and caught up to her just past the doorway. He closed the door slightly behind them and gathered her up in his arms before he blissfully crushed his lips to hers._

_ Kate was quick to wrap her arms around her husband and she pressed her body close to his. When his tongue plunged into her mouth she was groaning in joy before they slowly parted at their need to breathe. She smiled at the way he was looking at her and she murmured, "I feel very strange Rick."_

_ "Oh, then you should get to the bed in a jiffy," he told her, moving to scoop her up in his arms. Rick carried her to it and set her down in the middle before he moved to kiss her. They started out slowly before they began to become more and more passionate and he only pulled away when he needed to. "I love you Kate," he told her seriously, gazing into her eyes._

_ "I love you too Rick," Kate replied, biting at her lower lip again before she and her husband were coming together in an intense kiss._

_ Rick began caressing his wife's body through her clothing, groaning in pleasure as she was doing the same to him. After they had parted again he moved, pulling her up with him so they could undress and come together as they were aching to do._

* * *

"We never really talked about conceiving a baby did we?" Beckett said when her husband had stopped speaking.

"No," Castle said, knowing what he meant. "Luckily you found out and we didn't need to worry…"

"What're you thinking?" Beckett asked him with a smile.

"I was just thinking that we might not have made sure we were doing our best to conceive because we'd had Eliza and Alexis so quickly," Castle told her.

"Most likely," Beckett said. She pressed a little closer to her husband and said, "What about later that day?"

Smiling, as he wasn't surprised she had asked that, Castle took a moment to kiss her forehead before he said, "We were going to have dinner… a big one since we usually did that…"

"Lunch the next day," Beckett said, smiling at him trailing off.

"Right, so you and I were finishing getting everything ready when there was a knock on the door to the lean-to," Castle began.

* * *

_"Is that Julia?" Rick asked his wife as he watched her hurrying her over._

_ "It should be," Kate said before she unlocked the door. "Thank goodness," she told their oldest as she was on the top step. "I was just about to send your da down the street for you."_

_ "I'm here Ma," Julia said with a beaming smile at her. "Is dinner ready? I'm awfully hungry."_

_ "It is," Kate replied, stepping aside so her daughter could come inside. "Put your doll in the other room and then wash up."_

_ "I will," Julia said quickly before she was hurrying over to the living room._

_ "The babies are ready Kate," Rick said, going over to her as she stepped into the kitchen from the lean-to._

_ "Then we'll need to start," Kate replied easily as her husband was wrapping his arm around her waist. She glanced behind his shoulder and then said, "And Julia needs to clean up before she can eat."_

_ Smiling, as he knew that was a message for him, Rick leaned over and brushed his lips against hers before he let her go. "Come on honey," he said, taking their oldest's hand. "We'll wash up together."_

_ Kate smiled at the two at the sink, washing their hands, and she then turned to the table and the babies in their highchairs. She was about to sit at her chair when she paused and then started serving the food, saying, "What else would you like Julia?" as the two were coming to the table._

_ "I told you I would do that," Rick told her as he helped Julia into her seat. "And she'll have a little of everything. Your ma did a wonderful job with our dinner tonight."_

_ "But didn't you help her Da?" Julia asked._

_ "I did," Rick replied. "But it was all your ma's doing."_

_ "I don't like duck," Julia said as her full plate was placed in front of her._

_ "You do, especially with your Ma's famous orange sauce," Rick said firmly as he was taking over serving himself and his wife; serving his wife first. "Eat it or you won't get the special dessert we made."_

_ Watching the little girl eating a piece of duck she'd cut from her piece, Kate smiled as Julia forgot to protest the dish and she was eating without a word. She turned her attention to her own plate and ate her own food, smiling when her husband complimented her on the potatoes. "You did wonderfully with the carrots and peas," she said._

_ Shrugging, though he'd had to shell the peas by hand, Rick then said, "We nearly forgot the rolls. Take one Julia," as he grabbed the small basket with a napkin covering the breads._

_ "Did you make them Da?" the little girl asked as she grabbed the top one._

_ "Your ma of course," Rick replied easily, taking a roll after his wife had. "And I hope you'll remember to eat your vegetables."_

_ "I am," Julia said quickly. She smiled at her little sister when Elizabeth hit the tray of her highchair, thanking her in her mind as their parents were distracted from her. She finished up the last of her potatoes and ate her bite of roll with relish before she then turned her attention to her piece of duck._

_ Once they had all finished eating, Rick and Kate allowed Julia to go with her sisters to the living room to wait for them and they did their best to clean up as quickly as they could._

_ "I hope they're alright," Kate said as they were drying their hands._

_ "So do I, but I don't hear any crying," Rick said. "They should be swell."_

_ Kate nodded and led the way to the room, seeing that Julia was trying to teach Elizabeth how to skip as they were going around Alexandra who was sitting and watching them with a smile. "Are you having fun?" she asked the two girls._

_ "Mama!" Elizabeth squealed before Alexandra was laughing._

_ Rick and Kate picked up their two youngest daughters and they went to sit on the couch before Julia was rushing to them. They were soon listening to music on the radio for Alexandra's sake, and spent a few minutes in silence, sitting together and enjoying the music before their girls needed to go to bed._

* * *

"There wasn't all that much we did," Castle told his wife. "Just played with Julia once her sisters were in bed."

Beckett nodded and said, "That's usually how we spent our time." She then yawned and said, "And I think it's time we go to sleep ourselves."

"Definitely," Castle said in agreement. They shared a kiss and he said, "Goodnight Kate, love you."

"Love you too Rick," Beckett replied with a smile at his firm tone. "Night." When he pressed his lips against her forehead she then closed her eyes, letting herself fall asleep which she was able to do quickly ensconced in the warmth of the covers and his arms.

"I can't wait for Friday love," Castle murmured once he felt her relax in his arms. He smiled at the sight of her peaceful face and he brushed a kiss to the top of her head. He closed his eyes then and let his need for sleep take over as he knew he'd be seeing Beckett in his dreams, knowing already she would see him in her own while they slept through the snowy night.


	28. Bringing Joy That Will Last

Genre: Romance, Family, Humor

Rating: M for sexual situations and language

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters featured on the show Castle, they belong to the creator of the show, ABC and the others who do own them.

A/N # 1: The songs in this chapter are from the songs _The Christmas Waltz_, by Sammy Cahn and Jule Styne; _We Wish You a Merry Christmas_ though I couldn't really say definitively who wrote it, it wasn't me though, lol; and _Hand in Hand_ by Paul McCartney, from his album _Egypt Station_.

A/N #2: It was fantastic getting the feedback for the last chapter I did and I'll start on my thank yous for them right away. TORONTOSUN (Really pleased reading you think it's always good writing. And very happy to see you like how they love each other too!),

MsNYC (I was very happy reading you were so excited about Skye and Darnley coming into the story the last chapter since I do love writing them. And it's great you love them around Beckett too! I'm glad you think that Josie is sweet, I definitely try to write her that way! No surprise that you thought the mini-flashbacks as you called them were awesome! With Skye being nervous; and I was writing her as that; I figured because it's something that big. Queen is so well liked you have to get it right or the fans will be angry. And I do know you love flashbacks, so I was happy reading you enjoyed what was in the second half too! I'm so pleased you thought Darnley and Nkosi were really cute together and definitely were in the flashback with their date. Had to laugh at you saying Castle and Beckett never surprise you with their impromptu, as you put it, quickies, but I'm glad you enjoyed that. So nice to see you thought it was a great update and great writing as usual too!) and

Mb (So pleased to see you thought the chapter was a beautifully written start to the holidays for them. And I'm glad you were happy that they were all together at White Mount. It's great you enjoy seeing them with the rest of the McColloughs and the addition of the McDouglases and Darnley with his family since I had a fun time writing them all together. And I'm glad you said they're like the Hamptons family as that's what I was aiming for with them too. Not surprised you had to laugh at Skye worrying if Beckett would be in the video with them, but I figured she wouldn't be sure if Beckett wanted to dress up and do that. And I was happy to see you loved seeing them being happy with relaxed with their family and friends since that's of course what I was aiming for! You're welcome for the first half! I was glad that you thought the second half too was a beautifully written update. I had to laugh myself at you laughing about Castle and Beckett building anticipation until they're where they're going to make made passionate love again as you put it. And you're right, they torture themselves a bit in their waiting until they can make love or as you put it in an explosion of passion and love, it's what I definitely aim for. I was so happy you loved the flashback of Darnley and Nkosi during that date until they were becoming lovers, I did wonder what people would think so to see a positive reaction was nice! And I'm glad that you loved the memory from 1929. I also was pleased to see that you called it a love for the ages as I always thought that the show kind of held that back for Castle and Beckett when it was obvious they would have had that; though of course that's my own opinion, lol. Happy to see you thought it was beautifully written! And you're very welcome for sharing the second half too!).

Thanks for the reviews, loved reading them as I always do and I'm very grateful for the time taken to write them out and send them my way!

A/N #3: The title of this chapter is a lyric from the song _Have Yourself a Merry Little Christmas_ by Ralph Blane.

Bringing Joy That Will Last

"Shh, you have to be careful," Erin was saying to her cousins and friends. "The stair second to last creaks so you need to skip it."

"We remember," Julia told her reassuringly as her cousin had told them that already. "Just go or else they'll hear us whispering."

Nodding, Erin turned and they went together down the staircase in the entrance of the house. She looked around; to make sure none of the workers were up yet; and since she couldn't hear anything either she nodded to the others and they went to the room family room where the tree was. "Santa came!" she said happily.

"Cool," Marie said eagerly.

"And look at all the gifts!" Iris said in amazement.

"That's because there are so many of us," Kathleen said.

"Nooo! Maddy don't go to open the presents!" Eliza said, wrapping her arms around the toddler. "We have to wait for everyone else," she said, Maddy still trying to walk over to the tree.

"When do you think we can wake up our parents?" Ivy asked her older sisters and Julia.

"Soon, since we can't open anything yet," the girl said after thinking for a moment. Looking over at Maddy; who'd finally calmed down; Julia smiled and then said, "I guess we should go now." She looked at Erin who nodded and they went together back to the door so they could head up the stairs and go to their parents' rooms.

At that same moment, Beckett was raising her head to look out the nearest window though the curtains were over it. She smiled as she could tell it was cloudy though light and she glanced at her husband.

"Hey," Castle said, having been watching her after waking up while she was rising next to him. "Merry Christmas."

"Merry Christmas love," Beckett replied, leaning over and sharing a kiss with him. After they parted she said, "We should go."

"Probably," Castle said, nodding his head. They got up at the same time and he said, "Can we bet about them being up already?"

"No, we'd be saying the same thing," Beckett said simply as she reached for her robe. She glanced over at the door when there was a soft knock on it, watching her husband walking to it.

Castle threw open the door, letting out a playful growl and making Eliza squeal in reaction on the other side. "What're you doing? You two should be asleep," he said as he picked the little girl up.

"Merry Christmas Daddy!" Eliza said happily, hugging him immediately.

"Merry Christmas girls," Castle said, hugging Julia with one arm as she hugged him. "Go and tell your mom," he said, sharing kisses with both and setting Eliza down.

"Merry Christmas girls," Beckett said with a smile as they were saying the same to her. She hugged them tightly and said, "How long have you been awake?"

"Not that long," Julia replied, sharing a kiss with her after her little sister had. "What about you?"

"Not that long," Beckett echoed. She smiled when both girls laughed and she hugged them one last time before she said, "We should go and see if everyone else is going to get up."

"They will," Eliza said firmly.

"And how do you know?" Castle asked, taking her hand as they left the room.

"Everyone else went to wake up their moms or dads," Eliza explained, looking up at him.

"Oh, then I guess they will be," Castle said before they were looking ahead of them at his mother and Jim who were walking to them.

"Merry Christmas," Beckett said, hugging her mother in law first. "Merry Christmas Dad," she then said to him as she embraced him carefully around Josie. "How did she sleep?"

"Wonderfully," Martha said. "Merry Christmas to all of you as well."

As they were exchanging Merry Christmases, the other families were heading out to the top of the stairs where they were and they were all greeting each other before Iris was crying out anxiously to them.

"When are we going to see the presents?" the little girl was saying.

"Hush," Skye said teasingly to her. "We'll head down now… though we aren't having breakfast first."

"You have to remember there are more kids here than our own _grá_," Mary said wryly.

"That's true," the investigator said before they were all laughing together.

Heading down the stairs; Josie in his arms by then; Castle said, "I wonder how this is going to go."

"It'll be fine," Beckett replied. "We've done this before," she reminded him.

"True… but I get the feeling there are way more of us now," Castle pointed out.

"Probably," Beckett said with a smile before they had reached the doorway to the family room. She was smiling a little wider hearing the first of the kids entering the room talking about the gifts and she followed.

"Alright," Brennan said once they were sitting around the space in front of the Christmas tree. He and the other adults had put together the seating after they'd set out the gifts the night before and he was with his wife on a divan they'd brought from another room. "Will you lot pass out the gifts?" he then asked.

"Best just get one at a time and don't run," Clara was quick to tell the kids who were nodding. "And then get your gifts last first."

"Will you take presents for your family?" Eliza asked Maddy. She smiled when her friend giggled but nodded her head and she took her hand so they could head together over to the presents.

It took some time to pass out the gifts for everyone but once they had them Darnley was stopping the others and speaking.

"I think we should let Josie get her gift first," the detective commented.

"Oh, good idea," Castle said quickly. "That way she can watch all of us; the show we'll put on for her."

"Go ahead," Beckett said in amusement when her husband looked at her. She watched him starting to tear the ornament patterned paper and smiled when he helped the baby take the end of one piece before she was ripping it. Leaning over and kissing Josie's cheek as the baby was laughing at the other kids encouraging her. She and Castle then helped their baby with the rest of the package, and she looked over at Julia and Eliza as they'd hurried up to them.

"Your first present from Santa," the former said happily.

"Hold on," Castle said before he was getting the lid off the box that had been under the paper. He pushed aside the tissue paper and said, "Look sweetheart," trying not to laugh as the girls were cooing to the baby as he held up the dark blue dress they'd gotten in Adare. "Your dress for dinner tonight."

"He knew you needed one," Eliza was telling Josie who reached up to her. She kissed her sister's cheek and said to her parents, "Can she try it on right now?"

"Let's wait until we've finished unwrapping everything," Beckett said. "Go ahead and open your gifts."

"We'll be able to see her try it on, right?" Julia asked.

"Of course," Castle said. "Go and open your presents." When they went over to the other kids she said, "I can't believe I had to urge them to do that."

Beckett shook her head, smiling at the same time, before she turned her attention to her gift, unwrapping it while everyone else was doing the same. Her gift had been from her mother in law, and she smiled at the scarf that was inside it and she showed it to her husband as the kids were starting to react to their gifts. "Thank you, Martha," she said.

"You're welcome, I saw it and it fit you," Castle's mother replied with a smile. Looking at the children, Martha asked, "We don't really have time to linger do we?"

"Not really," Castle said with a nod before the kids were getting up to get more presents to everyone else.

It took a little over an hour before the group had gotten to one gift left for everyone and by then they'd had to stop twice to put the wrapping paper away for recycling.

"Should we still unwrap these all together?" Mary asked the others as the kids were waiting obviously anxiously.

"It would be better to," Joseph commented.

"He's right," Brennan said in agreement. "We should start."

As soon as she saw her big sister was opening her present, Eliza was ripping the wrapping paper off her gift as fast as she could. She had a small box under it, and she was hurrying to take the lid off it. When she'd gotten through the tissue paper she froze at what was underneath before the realization of what she was looking at came to her and she let out a cry of joy that silenced the other kids.

"I think she got it open," Castle said to his wife.

"I think so," Beckett said in amusement as Eliza was running over to them.

"Do I get it?" the little girl said so rapidly that she was nearly tripping over her words. "Do I get to get a lizard?"

"You do," Beckett replied. "This kind for your first one," she said. As they were watching their second youngest looking at the picture, she exchanged a look with her husband as they hadn't been sure what she'd think. Luckily the little girl was soon looking up at them and talking rapidly to them as the others were listening.

"I get to get a…" Eliza said happily before she trailed off and looked at her parents.

"Bearded dragon," Beckett replied.

"Really?" Jim asked.

"Really, there's one type that's gentle and we researched it," Castle said. "And we had someone in the neighborhood come over to bring theirs to see how the dogs reacted to it."

"Were they nice?" Eliza asked hopefully.

"They were, they seemed fine with it," Beckett said. "Which is why you have a picture of one."

"When can I get it?" Eliza said eagerly.

"Once we're home," Beckett replied. She laughed with the others when the little girl went to Castle and looked at his watch. "We'll go home next week," she said.

"What did you get?" Marie asked Julia.

"A new camera," the girl replied.

"Oh really?" Kathleen asked.

Nodding, Julia then showed them the picture of her camera and she said to her mother, "You're going to help me, right?"

"Of course," Beckett said with a smile as she and Castle had gifted their second oldest with her first telephoto lens camera.

"Thanks, it's so cool," Julia said, though her gift had been a picture as well. "What about you guys?"

"Some books," Marie said, her twin sister nodding. "Ones that we wanted. Mom, Mum, we can't have a bearded dragon too?"

"No," Mary was quick to say.

"But Mom-" the oldest twins started to say.

"I don't want any reptiles in the house," Mary said as firmly as she could. "We'll have our dogs and that's enough."

"So you are getting dogs," Bethany said. When the two women looked at her she smiled and said, "Your daughters were talking about it."

"We will once we're back at home ourselves," Skye replied, setting aside the coat her wife had given her for her last gift. "Go ahead and let them know what you'll be getting."

"You decided for sure?" Erin asked.

"We did," Marie said, wondering at the look the girl's parents exchanged then. She shook herself and said, "I'm getting a Chihuahua."

"The smooth coat breed and it's black and white," Mary explained. "We have them picked out already; some are rescues and some we did buy but most are the former."

"And we're just getting five," Skye said wryly as she looked at the girls. "They wanted six like the Castles have," she told the others before her friend was laughing slightly.

"I was surprised you didn't," Beckett said when Skye was looking at her.

After she had shrugged, Skye looked over at her second oldest and said, "Go on Kath."

Nodding the girl said, "I picked a Pug."

"What color?" Erin asked.

"Fawn," Kathleen replied, smiling. "I loved…"

"It's okay," Skye said, standing as the girl broke off and her chin started to wobble. "You'll love our new one too. Fleur?" she said as she wrapped her arms around Kathleen, directing the question to her middle daughter.

"A French Bulldog," the little girl replied.

"Oh, those are cute," Erin said quickly. "I love their ears."

"_Moi aussi_," Fleur said with a shy smile. "Me too."

"I'm getting a…" Ivy said next as the others were looking at her.

"Cavalier King Charles Spaniel," Mary said with a smile. "She picked out one with the Blenheim coloring."

"What about the French Bulldog?" Darnley asked.

"It's the white and brindle coloring, pied I think they call that," Skye said. "She was lucky to get one with those colors, there was someone right after us that had wanted it."

"What about you Iris?" Eliza asked the youngest McDouglas.

Smiling broadly the little girl said, "A Boston Terrier."

"She's always loved those," Skye said, smiling as she watched her daughter. "And it'll be a standard black and white one." She was about to ask her daughters if they wanted to tell the others about the names when her wife was speaking first.

"You guys should tell them the names you have already," Mary said to their daughters.

"You have names for them already?" Julia asked.

"Yeah, we've seen our dogs," Kathleen replied. "So we named them already."

"I want to know!" Eliza said happily. "Can we?"

"I'm naming mine Lola," Marie said first.

"Mine will be Karina," Kathleen said. She wasn't surprised when the others looked at her and she shrugged before she said, "I like the name."

"It's not that," Erin said.

"It's more that she'll have a name starting with the same letter as you," Julia then pointed out.

"I know, and I don't care," Kathleen said firmly. "I still like the name."

"Alright, better tell them the name you picked out _mon petite_," Skye directed to her middle daughter.

Smiling, Fleur nodded and then said, "Jean-Marie."

"That's a traditional name in France," Skye explained to them. "And one she does like."

"Not Jean Valjean?" Castle asked.

"It's not hyphenated like Jean-Marie is," Mary said simply.

"I had to try," Castle said with a shrug.

"And she doesn't know the story," Skye said with a sigh. When Castle merely smiled at her she glanced at Beckett, seeing she was shaking her head, and she then turned to Ivy. "You're next lass," she told her daughter.

"Eos," the little girl said.

"Does she know the meaning of the name?" Brennan asked Skye and Mary.

"She does, we explained it to them," the latter said.

"Mine will be called Selene," Iris said with a smile. "They're not twins though."

"No," Beckett said with a smile. "And I'll look forward to seeing them next time we're at your house."

"When will you come over next?" Fleur asked Eliza.

"I don't know," the little girl said.

"We don't know," Castle was quick to say when Eliza turned to them. "I think now you guys can clean up and then play."

"What about swimming?" Iris said.

"We'll do that after we have lunch," Mary answered. "Let's clean up."

After they had been doing that for a while and were nearly finished Erin suddenly straightened up and looked around. "Where are Mum and Da?" she asked her brother.

"Here," Clara said as she walked inside.

"But Da?" Erin said with a frown.

"Here," Brennan said next before a dog suddenly ran into the room.

Crying out, Erin wrapped her arms around the large, black dog with curly hair before she said, "This is ours?"

"Of course, who else wanted a dog?" Brennan asked with a smile.

"Ooh! Thank you, Mum, Da!" Erin squealed before she hurried to them to hug them. When she had let go she said, "This is a Portuguese Water Dog, I always wanted one."

"Ever since the Westminster Dog Show a few years back," Clara explained to them. "And they are cute, well behaved."

"Will you have them around the horses?" Beckett asked the two.

"Gradually, we'll train him since I'm sure he'll want to follow Erin around," Brennan said.

"It's a boy?" Julia asked, she and all the other kids were petting the dog.

"You get to think of a name now!" Eliza said eagerly to the girl.

"Now!" Maddy said before they were all laughing at her tone of voice.

"You have a name already lass?" Brennan asked his daughter.

"Cian," Erin said immediately.

"Cian," Julia pronounced. "Cool, and look he's wagging his tail. He likes it."

Watching as the children were starting to play with Cian; as Brennan had brought toys for it; Beckett took Josie from her husband before they exchanged a brief kiss.

"For her first Christmas?" Beckett asked him with a smile.

"Yes," Castle said quickly. He kissed her again before he then said, "And I think she enjoyed it."

"It appears she's enjoying Cian more," Beckett said, smiling again seeing the way the baby would turn to the dog as it passed by them. She saw Julia was coming up to them and she called to the girl, "Sweetie, come here."

Surprised, Julia hurried over to her parents and she squeezed Josie's hand saying, "You liked your gifts, huh Josa?" She smiled when the baby did before her mother was getting her attention to ask a question that surprised her.

"Would you want a bearded dragon at all?" Beckett asked her.

Becoming thoughtful, Julia glanced outside the house before she said, "I don't know. I'm not afraid of them but I don't know if I would want one of my own." When her parents both nodded she then smiled and said, "Can I wait and see what Lizzy's will be like?"

"Sure," Castle said first. "It's probably better if you do that."

"Are we going to be allowed to go outside at all?" Julia asked.

"Do you really want to?" Beckett asked. "You know the snow isn't fresh anymore."

"That's what I was thinking," Julia replied. She then smiled and said, "It'll snow soon right?"

"It's supposed to," Beckett replied with a nod. "Brennan, when did they say it would snow?"

"On Sunday," he replied. "Did you want to go out?" Brennan directed to Julia. When the girl nodded, he smiled and said, "I'm not surprised, but it'll snow then. For now though we really should have breakfast so we won't have our dinner too late."

"I thought we were having it early," Castle murmured to his wife.

"We are, that's why we woke up so early," Beckett said easily as they were getting up and walking together to the dining room for their first meal of the holiday. "Also so we can swim."

"I can't wait for that," Castle said.

Beckett smiled at the seriousness of his voice and she squeezed his hand before they turned their attention to the room to get their food.

* * *

Standing at the window, Julia heard someone coming up to her and she glanced over her shoulder seeing it was her mother. "I'm fine," she said quickly.

"I know, I just want to make sure you're not too tired," Beckett told her, squeezing her shoulder.

"Nope," Julia said swiftly, smiling when her mother laughed. "Mom? You're not going for a ride?"

"Brennan and Clara like their horses to have a holiday too," Beckett reminded her. "So no, we're staying in today. You didn't like your gifts?" When her daughter bit her lip she smiled and said, "You'd like your camera right now wouldn't you?"

Nodding Julia said, "That way you could teach me. But… I do like getting to play."

"Then go," Beckett said as they looked back towards the others. "They want to play with you too." She watched her second oldest go before her cousin was walking up to her and she gave him a questioning glance as he appeared to be a little serious.

"Clara and I had an idea," Brennan said. "We were thinking of heading to Stonehenge tomorrow."

"Can you go on Boxing Day?" Beckett said with a slight frown.

"It'll be open," Brennan replied. "But your oldest heard me…" he started to say when his cousin looked at Julia. He carefully tilted her head so she was looking at Alexis and told her, "And she said just the kids could go."

"Oh…" Beckett said, still frowning though not as much. "Let me talk to Rick," she said, going over to where her husband was.

"What's wrong?" Castle said as he'd seen his wife approaching him.

Telling him about the plans Beckett said, "I get the feeling Alexis told them about this already."

"What I'm wondering is why Alexis is pushing for that," Castle said. "Can a big sister learn from her little sisters?"

"She was doing that already," Beckett said in amusement. "And to be honest I don't want to go."

"Josie?" Castle asked. When his wife nodded he said, "That's true. Those three have been there before but I think we should wait to go with her too. Plus, it'll be cold."

"Plus, it'll be cold," Beckett echoed with a smile.

"And you're not worried about your other daughters being cold?" Mary asked.

"No, they want to go," Beckett said, grunting slightly when her daughter threw her arms around her. "Right?" she said.

"Yeah," Eliza replied with a giggle as her mother was looking down at her. "So we'll go and you'll stay?"

"We will," Castle said, going over to Julia to stop her from jogging. "But Josie will stay with us. And did anyone tell your gram and grandpapa about this?"

"They did," Jim said, walking over to them at that moment. "And it's not going to be as cold, plus Bethany and Joseph would like to see it as well."

"You're alright with us staying though?" Beckett asked.

"Of course, Josie can't go," Jim said. "And I could hear the girls talking about begging us to go."

"Is anyone going to stay here with us?" Castle asked.

"We debated it," Darnley said, coming over then. "But we'll stay with our kids, they're young still and it'll be cold."

"Your in-laws?" Beckett immediately asked.

Smiling Darnley said, "Joseph's always wanted to go and Bethany wants to go with him. So if you don't mind we'll be here with you."

Shaking her head fervently Beckett said, "We'll be glad for the company; Josie too."

"Great," Darnley said. "Now if you'll excuse me, I need to help Maddy jump."

"Will you still have fun Mommy? Here while we go out?" Eliza asked when she was left alone with her parents.

"Oh, now you're worried about that," Castle said teasingly. When the little girl giggled he said, "Don't worry, we'll have enough to do so we won't miss you too much."

"We won't," Beckett assured the little girl. She smiled when Eliza hugged her tightly before the little girl was tugging on her hand and pulling her to the pool. She gave her husband a quick smile before stepping into the water and swimming with their second youngest.

"You know I am glad you're doing that," Darnley said as he was coming up the steps.

"Doing what?" Castle asked in confusion.

"Staring at her," Darnley replied. He smiled at the man and said, "You do know I make sure she's happy with you?"

"Yeah but why you do that when she's capable-" Castle started to say.

"Guys," Beckett interrupted her husband. "Don't talk about me like that."

"I wanted him to know," Darnley said as he shrugged since his friend was looking at him as she spoke.

"I do already," Castle said before he looked at Keo who was calling out. When Darnley left them he turned to his wife and was about to speak when she was suddenly wrapping her arms around his neck and kissing him. He grunted in slight surprise at that but shook himself before he responded to her hurriedly after. He couldn't help recalling there were others around them but it was difficult to stop until there was a whistle from the other side of the pool.

"Eliza wants to go to the slide with you," Beckett told her husband once they'd parted.

"Sure," Castle said, letting her go reluctantly before he turned to their daughter who was stepping out of the pool at that moment.

"_Don't say anything_," Beckett said to Skye in Irish as she was walking up to her.

"_I wasn't but is he aware_ Patrick _was joking_?" the investigator asked.

"_He is, but he still wants to make sure; since he worried about me for so long_," Beckett replied, knowing Skye would realize she was talking about Darnley at the end. She then turned when her friend touched her arm, wondering what was on her mind as she leaned over towards her.

"We were debating staying here too," Skye told her. "But since Fleur, Ivy and Iris haven't been…"

"I would like to see it in winter but…" Beckett said before she shook her head.

"Well, Patrick and Trevor don't want to take theirs out," Skye replied.

"I know, which is why I don't feel that bad about staying," Beckett said. "But don't worry, we'll be fine."

"Oh, you mistake me," Skye said in amusement. "I didn't ask for that reason, but more to say that we would have stayed too."

"You wanted to go," Beckett said, studying her as they were walking into the water.

"We do," Skye said with a nod. "They're interested in England."

"Since their grandfathers are from here?" Beckett asked. When her friend nodded, she smiled and said, "Get out of here."

"Sure," Skye replied easily before she dove under the water.

Beckett, shaking her head and smiling, watched as Skye swam towards her wife before she went into the water herself, swimming towards her husband who at that moment was with their middle daughters. As they were swimming around together she was pleased to see how happy the girls were, talking about the next day and she and Castle let them suggest things they could do as they stayed at White Mount while they waited for the others to return.

* * *

"I have Josa," Julia said, walking into the nursery.

"Oh, hi Josa," Eliza said with a wide smile. "You look so pretty in blue." She then turned to their big sister and asked, "Are Mommy and Daddy ready?"

"No, they went to get ready and they let me watch her," Julia replied.

"Can we go downstairs?" Marie asked. "Or do we have to wait?"

"We need to wait for an adult," Julia said, motioning to herself and her sisters.

"I think we need to do the same," Kathleen told her twin.

"And what are we going to do without the grown-ups?" Fleur asked.

"You're right… where's your mom?" Julia asked the McDouglas children while she was keeping Josie from reaching for her nose.

"Which one?" the five girls said at the same time.

Julia laughed and that set all the other kids laughing; Maddy and Keo in the room with them as well; and she said, "Skye."

"Oh, she's getting ready but-" Marie began.

"Since she's wearing trousers she's finished much more quickly than their mom," the investigator herself said as she walked inside.

"Mum!" the McDouglas girls cried out before they rushed to her.

"Thank you, you all look fab yourselves," Skye told her daughters laughingly as they were talking at nearly the same time. "But what did you want Julia?"

"Since we have to wait a little until…" the girl said before trailing off and looking at her cousin.

"I guess it's dinner, early," Erin replied quickly.

"Until everyone's ready for dinner," Julia continued. "Could we hear a song?"

"Christmas I would assume?" Skye asked, picking up Keo as he'd toddled over to her with Ivy's help. When nearly all the kids nodded she smiled and then said, "Then we should go."

When they were in the family room where a baby grand piano was Julia let Eliza take their sister and she hurried over to the instrument where Skye was sitting.

"So what'll you have?" the investigator asked her.

"Is there a song you usually sing?" Julia said.

"Not really, whatever the kids like," a voice said from the doorway. Mary was embracing the girls once they went to her and she said, "Thank you but we should have at least one song from your mum."

"Something happy," Marie said then.

"What about _Jingle Bells_?" Iris asked shyly.

"Good idea, something a little peppier to start out with," Skye said before she started to play the song. She encouraged the kids to sing with her and was smiling as she sang since the kids were quick to do so.

As she was playfully jumping with Eliza and Josie, Julia wondered if their parents could hear them and hoped they would so they could see their parents soon.

* * *

In their room, Castle was standing at one of the windows by the bed before he heard the door to the bathroom opening. "Hey," he said, smiling at his wife as she stepped out.

"Hey, how is it outside?" Beckett asked, walking over to him.

"Not snowing, but still pretty outside," Castle replied as he reached for her. He pulled her close as soon as he could touch her and leaned down, kissing her lightly on the lips. After they parted he said, "You look amazing love."

"Thank you," Beckett replied, wearing her blue lace dress. She was about to speak again when her husband kissed her and then spoke himself soon after they had parted as it was a gentle one.

"I'm… you need to take me out of here," Castle said.

Smiling slightly at his strained tone, Beckett reached for his hand and pulled him after her before they were heading out the door. "Will you be okay?" she asked him once they were in the hallway outside.

"Yeah, just… keep holding my hand," Castle said.

Beckett squeezed it gently before they were walking again and they stopped at the top of the stairs. Hearing the piano below them, she turned to her husband and they said at the same time, "Julia."

"That doesn't surprise me," Castle commented before they started down the stairs. "Though I hope Skye doesn't mind." He saw the way his wife was looking at him and asked, "What?"

"Do you realize what you just said?" Beckett asked him.

"I know but still," Castle said before he was smiling at her. When she shook her head; as she smiled; he squeezed her hand again before he led the way over to the room. Seeing they were the last ones inside his eyes searched for the girls and found all four of them together.

"Hey," Alexis said, smiling as her parents reached them just as Skye finished the song she was playing. "Brennan said there was a little more time so they're taking advantage of it to dance."

"And you," Beckett said, taking Josie and kissing her cheek. She squeezed the other three's arms and said, "You all look great."

"You do too Mommy," Eliza said hurriedly. She turned to her father and holding onto his hand said, "Like my dress Daddy?"

"I do," Castle said seriously, moving his hand to cup the back of her head. "You look like you're ready to celebrate Christmas."

"I am," Eliza said, turning back and forth so the skirt of her red, white and green plaid dress could move. "Are you?"

"Definitely," Castle said with a smile before he looked over at Julia who was hurrying over to Skye.

"What?" the girl said as the investigator had gestured her over.

"I'm guessing you'd like one more song," Skye replied.

"Oh… yeah," Julia said a little shyly. She then leaned over and whispered into her ear saying when she had pulled back, "I'd like to dance."

"It's probably better you do that now instead of right after dinner," Beckett said, coming up behind her. "And that way everyone can dance," she added.

"Does Lizzy have to go to bed at the same time tonight?" Julia asked.

Shaking her head Beckett said, "She can stay up a little later, but Josie needs to go to bed at the same time."

"Sorry Josa," Julia said to her sister before the investigator was touching her shoulder to get her attention.

"If I'm going to play this we need to start," Skye told her.

"Oh, right," Julia said, nodding her head. "Do you want to dance with me?" she asked once she'd gone over to her sister. She was surprised when Eliza shook her head and she frowned before she felt a tap on her shoulder.

"I'll dance with you," Marie said with a smile.

"Okay," Julia said, knowing the girl was aware of how to dance. She then nodded to Skye before she and Marie stood together as the girl's mother started playing the piano. They had to wait for the chorus, but they were enjoying the singing to start to dance which they immediately did.

_Frosted windowpanes  
Candles gleaming inside  
Painted candy canes on the tree  
Santa's on his way  
He's filled his sleigh with things  
Things for you and me_

_ It's that time of year when the world falls in love  
Every song you hear seems to say  
Merry Christmas  
May your New Year dreams come true  
And this song of mine in three-quarter time  
Wishes you and yours the same thing too_

_ It's that time of year when the world falls in love  
Every song you hear seems to say  
Merry Christmas  
May your New Year dreams come true  
And this song of mine in three-quarter time  
Wishes you and yours the same thing too_

When Skye stopped playing Julia and Marie playfully bowed to their family and friends since they were applauding. As the investigator went to her daughter Julia went to her parents and said, "That was fun, you should have danced too."

"Another time," Beckett said, watching her cousin leaving the room. "We might be able to go eat dinner."

"Oh good, I'm hungry," Julia said.

"I agree, breakfast was way too long ago," Castle commented.

"Dinner is ready," Brennan said as he came back to the doorway.

"So… is it really that different here from America?" Ivy was asking Erin as they were walking over to the formal dining room.

"Not really… I mean we have some things you don't but it's really good," the girl was saying.

"And we'll have leftovers for ages," Louis added, sharing a smile with his sister. "It's why we head out for lunch the day after, to have a break before we finish everything."

"Brennan," Beckett said to her cousin when she saw the numerous dishes in silver being kept warm before he nodded with a smile on his face.

"I suppose we should let you know," Brennan began. "I'll go in order so you all won't get lost." He went to the chaffing dish furthest away from them and he said, "This is turkey and slices of ham. Next is stuffing with bread sauce which is very delicious."

"There's roasted potatoes here," Clara said, taking up for her husband. "And more vegetables; carrots, Brussel sprouts-"

"Try them before you groan," Mary said to hers and Skye's daughters. "Go ahead," she then directed to Clara.

Smiling, the woman said, "There are parsnips, peas and last mashed yams since Erin loves them."

"Me too," Julia said, smiling at her cousin.

"There's also stuffing for the turkey, cranberry sauce and some pigs in a blanket?" Brennan said, ending in a question.

"They are," Beckett said, nodding her head.

"And last some Yorkshire pudding," Brennan finished with. "Hopefully you'll enjoy."

"What are we supposed to get?" Ivy said as some of the others were heading over to the dishes.

"A little of everything," Skye said with a smile. "I'll go with you; don't worry lass."

With that the group went in a row to get everything they wanted to eat, starting at the turkey and ending with the Yorkshire pudding. When they all had their plates ready, they gathered around the table, Brennan remaining standing as he picked up his glass.

"Here's to Christmas, to us all gathering here and the hope that this has been a great celebration. _Sláinte_," Brennan said.

"_Sláinte_," Beckett said along with the other adults. She tapped her glass against her husband's, then Brennan's, and drank her white wine before she looked at Julia who was with the other kids at the end of the long table. She then saw all her daughters were fine; as she checked on Josie in between herself and her cousin. "You have a really good cook," she said.

"She'll be glad to know," Brennan replied since that had been directed to him.

"Where is she now? Where's everyone else?" Darnley asked on the other side of Castle.

"They've gone to their homes or families, with part of the feast we have here since I asked them to make enough for far more," Clara said. She smiled and then said, "My parents did that for them as well; since it isn't easy."

"Are they aware of that?" Skye asked.

Nodding Brennan said, "They don't like that really, but we insist."

"What about tomorrow?" Nkosi asked.

"They won't come back until Tuesday," Louis said.

"He's right, we don't really need them with the leftovers, and we can keep everything clean," Clara said. She frowned and said, "You didn't tell them?"

"I… thought I had," Brennan said slowly. "I apologize."

"It's okay," Mary said, the others echoing her. "We can handle things ourselves."

"I'm glad to hear that," Brennan said gratefully. "How are they enjoying the food?"

"I think a lot," Castle said, looking with them at the kids his wife's cousin had indicated. "But what about the crackers?"

"They've been looking at them," Beckett said to her cousins with a smile. She was about to ask when they usually pulled the novelty item in front of each plate apart when Brennan was answering her unasked question.

"Well… I suppose whenever you'd like but I'd be careful not to get anything in your food," the man said.

"Let's wait until after we eat," Skye said, looking down the table to their daughters.

"The same goes for you," Beckett said, looking over at her girls.

"I think they're busy," Darnley commented as the kids only nodded. He smiled when the others laughed and they went back to eating, some getting seconds until the plates were empty and Kathleen was suddenly getting up from her chair.

"Can we open the crackers now Mum?" the girl whispered though she wasn't keeping her voice low.

"Let's get everything off the table," Skye said. "And washed," she added as she looked at Brennan and Clara who nodded. "And then we can have fun opening them."

Getting up, some of the adults started clearing the table and got the chaffing dishes ready to move to the kitchen. Nkosi, Jim and Mary washed the plates while the others put the food away. When they were returning to the formal dining room they found the kids were playing with their crackers.

"Take it easy with those," Brennan told them. "You don't want them to explode before you're ready to open them."

"Can we start now?" Eliza asked eagerly.

"Please," Clara said first, smiling. She watched the kids picking them in front of them, pulling them apart with a crack and them crying out in their surprise.

"Oh cool, I got some marbles," Julia said, looking at her prizes. "And this?"

"It's a silly hat," Erin said with a smile as their parents, her brother and Alexis were opening their crackers. "You wear it for the dinner; usually we open them before."

"We weren't sure if anyone wanted to open them before we ate," Clara explained.

"That's alright," Castle said, putting his white paper 'crown' on his head at an angle. "Can you wear yours?" he then directed to his wife.

"No," Beckett said in amusement, watching him. She let him take the blue one she'd gotten in hers and looked on while he opened it and went to Josie. "She might try to eat it," she warned him.

"Oh no," Castle replied. "She knows she needs to wear it, right Josie?" he said to the baby as he'd put the crown on her the best he could. He picked up her Tigger stuffed animal she had after Beckett had finished feeding her her food and distracted her with it before kissing her cheek. He smiled at the way the baby was laughing and then went to sit down before saying, "Nail clippers?"

"Better you got that than one of the kids," Beckett said pointedly, not surprised when he nodded in agreement and then pocketed his biggest prize.

"I got a mustache," Nkosi said.

"Don't," Darnley said.

"He and I have that in common," Beckett said, still smiling. "No facial hair."

"Keo might enjoy playing with it when he's older," Darnley said, looking at the nose clip with the plastic mustache. "What did you get Kate?"

"A little water gun," Beckett said, shaking her head as her husband had taken it and was pressing the trigger of it. "I might have to hide that from you," she told her husband teasingly. She wasn't surprised when he glanced at her before she was squeezing his hand and he interrupted her before she could start talking.

"That's for the summer… and to play with the girls," Castle told her, nodding towards the other end of the table.

Confused, Beckett turned her head and watched as Julia was exchanging the bag of marbles she had with Fleur who had another little water gun. She smiled and said, "I think she saw mine."

"I don't know," Castle said honestly.

"I'll ask her later," Beckett said with a smile before she reached for Josie as she was starting to fuss. Setting the baby on her lap she then asked her husband, "What will we do now?"

"Well, it's a little too soon for dessert," Brennan said, watching the kids talking and playing with the toy prizes. "I suppose we should play for a bit."

"You have something else in mind," Clara said to her husband.

Smiling, Brennan looked at Skye and asked, "Would you mind playing again?"

"To let them dance?" she asked. When he nodded Skye said, "I'd be glad to. But if anyone has any requests they'll need to tell me."

"I'm sure the children will," Clara said before they were standing up and telling the kids they were going to listen to some music before dessert.

"We will have dessert," Beckett said as Eliza was rushing over to her. "But we need to wait a little okay?"

"Okay, but can I dance with Josie?" the little girl asked.

"Yes but-" Beckett started to say as the baby was beginning to cry.

"I'll take her," Castle said.

"You'll need help," Beckett pointed out to him.

"We'll be back," Castle said to their two daughters with a smile.

"Why does Mommy have to go?" Eliza asked her big sister.

"I think they need to take off her dress," Julia replied. "So she can wear it again." She wasn't surprised when her sister nodded rapidly and she looked around the family room before she saw Skye and Mary were talking with Alexis and Louis. She hesitated for a moment before she walked quickly over to them, slowing down once she got close. "Are you talking about your songs?" she said a little shyly.

"We are, just a few since I'd like to have some exercise too," Skye said.

"I could play as well," Martha said.

"Oh… thank you," Skye replied with a smile. "So what would you kids like?"

Looking behind her at the others, Julia said, "How are we going to agree on one?"

"She's right Mum, there are way too many songs to pick from," Marie said.

"Then why don't you let us choose?" Skye asked. She laughed when all the kids nodded at nearly the same time and then said, "Alright, we'll get started once Rick and Kate are back with Josie." As she finished speaking, she spotted the three coming inside and then said, "Which is now," before she moved to the piano and started to play a bit.


	29. Bringing Joy That Will Last (Part 2)

"You decided on something?" Castle asked.

"They did," Eliza said, going over to them. She held her arms out for Josie and once she had her sister in her arms she said, "We're gonna dance Josa."

"You don't know what song it is yet," Julia reminded her. "If we can dance."

"We'll find out right now," Ivy said as she could see her mother was getting ready to play.

As the others were watching, Skye played the beginning of the song for a while before she then started to sing, looking at her wife so she would join her when it was needed.

_I wish you a Merry Christmas  
I wish you a Merry Christmas  
I wish you a Merry Christmas and a Happy New Year_

_ Oh, bring us some figgy pudding  
Oh, bring us some figgy pudding  
Oh, bring us some figgy pudding and bring it out here_

At the slight instrumental there, Beckett looked over at the kids, smiling as they'd paired off and were dancing in a type of Waltz though it was brief. She felt her husband squeeze her hand; knowing he was looking at Eliza with Josie; and she shared a smile with him before they were turning back to Skye and Mary since they were sharing the next verse together.

_We won't go until we got some  
We won't go until we got some  
We won't go until we got some so bring some out here_

Since Marie left her to dance with her sisters, Julia went to Eliza and Josie and was going to try and take the baby when she was reaching out to her. She took her hand and she danced with Eliza while their baby sister was laughing and gurgling before Skye and Mary sang again.

_We wish you a Merry Christmas  
We wish you a Merry Christmas  
We wish you a Merry Christmas and a Happy New Year_

_ Oh, bring us some figgy pudding  
Oh, bring us some figgy pudding  
Oh, bring us some figgy pudding and bring it out here  
We wish you a Merry Christmas  
We wish you a Merry Christmas  
We wish you a Merry Christmas and a Happy New Year_

As soon as Skye had finished the last of the music, Iris piped up asking, "Do you have figgy pudding here?"

"No," Brennan said with a laugh. "And it's still a bit soon for dessert."

"Another song I think," Liam said.

"I think so," Mary said, smiling at her wife before Skye was starting to play the piano again.

The group listened to the two women performing a few more songs with the kids alternating between dancing and listening to them. When the adults eventually agreed that they could eat their dessert the kids were rushing together to the formal dining room and stopping in the doorway at the same time in their surprise.

"When did the grownups bring the desserts?" Fleur asked.

"It was magic," Darnley commented. He laughed with everyone else when Keo suddenly let out a squeal and he then said, "But it looks great."

"Get a plate and an adult will help you," Erin said. When the others looked at her she smiled at them and told them, "We do that ourselves."

"She's right," Louis said. "They'll let you get more than one since there are smaller servings on those plates."

"Can I get everything?" Eliza asked her parents as she and Julia were with them.

"I think we should see what there is first," Beckett told her seriously. "And if Louis is right and there are smaller portions then we will do that."

"Good," Eliza said firmly. She smiled up at her mother, hearing her laughing, and took her hand as they came to the plates. She watched interestedly while Beckett picked up some tongs and took out a piece of something that looked like dark bread.

"What is it?" Julia asked as her father then got a serving for her.

"Christmas pudding," Castle replied. "This was on fire earlier?"

"It was, we have one on the table since Erin insists on it," Clara said, nodding to it.

"Is that all for me?" the girl asked.

"It is, it's small," Brennan replied. "Oh, if any of you lot want to get little cups I would set your plates down and then come back for them."

After she and Eliza had their plates full of dessert servings, Julia took her plate back to her seat before they hurried to get tiny cups of what she could tell was trifle. When they were sitting with the other adults and kids she said, "The pudding?"

"Right now," Brennan said with a smile as he was getting a lighter. He set the fire down at the bottom of the plate and smiled as the kids were all oohing and ahhing; laughing at the reactions in Josie's case; as it caught fire.

"That's so pretty," Marie breathed out eagerly as they all stared at the blue flames.

"Okay Da," Erin said then after the fire had been going for a while.

When the flames were out around the tiny pudding, the kids turned to their plates and started on their desserts, soon talking and laughing while their parents were doing the same at the end of the table.

"I love the yule log," Skye was saying. "And the trifle… well, everything is good."

"She's right," Castle said. "Do you have a pastry chef?"

Shaking her head first Clara said, "Our cook will do pastries too and we made some of the desserts as well."

"The fruitcake and pudding?" Martha asked.

"I did," Clara replied with a smile.

"And she made the pear and cranberry pie," Brennan said in a rush.

"He's very proud of my pie," Clara said wryly.

"He should be, it is very good," Bethany said.

"Oh, thank you," Clara told the woman with a smile. "How do you enjoy the mincemeat pie?"

"Good, we have had them before," Joseph said. "They are my favorite."

"I'm glad we included them then," Brennan said to his wife.

"So am I," Clara agreed. "We nearly weren't since so many of you are American."

"Technically we all are," Skye said. "And I think we need to watch the kids."

Looking over at them, Beckett saw Eliza was standing up from her chair and she was about to tell her not to get anything else when the little girl was suddenly calling out to her and Castle.

"Can I come down there Mommy?" Eliza asked.

"Yes," Beckett replied. She then saw the little girl was getting her plate and started to open her mouth before she stopped herself. She shared a smile with her husband and said, "Who do you want to sit with?" as Eliza was looking between her and Castle.

When the little girl smiled at him Castle took her onto his lap and said, "Have you been having fun?"

"Yeah, I like my crown," Eliza replied, smiling at her baby sister.

"Me too," Castle said. He watched her eating the last of her Christmas pudding and kissed the side of her head.

"Are we gonna get to play when we finish?" Eliza asked.

"We will," Brennan said reassuringly. "We actually have another tradition… two I should say that Erin will be wild to do."

"I am too, now you used the word wild," Skye commented before they all started to laugh.

Once they had all finished nearly everyone helped getting the plates to the kitchen and cleaned up as well. Martha and Bethany stayed with the three youngest children, taking them ahead of everyone to the family room. Brennan, Darnley and Nkosi started clearing the main part of the floor in the room and brought over some chairs.

"Would Maddy be able to play?" Beckett asked once she saw the way the chairs were placed.

"I don't think so," Darnley said, looking at his husband who shrugged his shoulders.

"We get to play musical chairs?" Ivy asked.

"We do, I only get to play with Mum and Louis," Erin was saying quickly. "But this time there's more of us so it should take a lot longer."

"It probably will," Clara assured her daughter.

"Yes, you can play," Beckett said as Eliza hurried over to her.

"Yeah?" the little girl asked with a wide smile on her face.

"Yes but you need to take off your shoes," Castle told her before his wife could answer. He looked on with her as Eliza promptly sat on the floor and started to pull off her Mary Janes. He smiled at Josie when the baby laughed and then babbled before he was taking her.

"Don't run," Beckett said as she helped the little girl stand.

"Why don't you play?" Eliza asked her.

Shaking her head Beckett said, "I can't really go barefoot sweetie. And it would be unfair, my legs are longer than yours."

"Oh," Eliza said.

"Erin said Louis and 'lexis can play with us the next game," Julia said, going to her sister. "Come on, we're going to start."

"I thought you'd be singing during this," Beckett said to Skye with a smile as the woman was sitting in an armchair to her right.

"I'd like a break," the investigator said simply. Skye glanced at her friend and they started to laugh before they stopped when Brennan was calling to them that the game was starting.

Waiting for Erin's father to start the music on a record player, Julia started going around the chairs. She half expected her little sister behind her to take her hand as she'd used to do, but when the music stopped Eliza was getting onto the nearest chair quickly. She and the other kids tried to reassure Ivy; the only one standing; that she'd done a great job but she still felt bad for the little girl as she ran to Skye.

"Don't worry," the investigator was telling hers and Mary's second youngest. "You said you've never played before so you'll take this and learn."

Sniffing as she pulled away from her mother's lap Ivy said, "Did that ever happen to you?"

"It did," Liam said, sitting near them. "And she had the same reaction as you did lass. But she played again and nearly won the time after that."

"You remember that?" Skye asked her dad.

"Oh sure, one of the few parties you let me stay with you at," Liam said as Fleur was going over to his daughter and Mary, the next one out.

"Eliza is fast," Fleur was saying as Mary drew her into her arms.

"I know, when she first started running we never got any rest," Castle commented.

"Are you thinking of Josie?" Martha asked her son in amusement.

"Sort of," Castle said, nodding his head.

"We'd need to wait and see," Beckett said, glancing at her husband with a smile. "She's not even crawling yet."

Castle; since the music was starting again; only was able to shrug before they were watching the kids going around the chairs again. He laughed with everyone else when the music stopped and Eliza leapt at the chair she was closest to but ended up in Kathleen's lap. "Nice try," he told the little girl when she walked back to him and Beckett. "But try not to jump like that again."

"I won't," Eliza said, climbing onto her father's lap once Josie was with their mother. She settled against him, watching as the kids left were starting to walk together around the chairs again.

As the game went on Iris was next out followed by Marie and Kathleen respectively until it was just Julia and Erin with one chair left. They walked around it, watching it and each other until Brennan stopped the music before they were both trying to get the chair.

"Oh!" Eliza said in surprise as Erin just beat her sister. "Jules-" she started to say.

"It's alright," Louis said quickly. "Erin's quite good at musical chairs; it would have been a shock if your sister had won."

"Yeah, you did a great job," Julia said to her cousin with a smile. "I haven't played that game in forever."

"I do with my friends from school," Erin replied. "Do we play again Da?"

"What if we switch to charades now?" Clara suggested.

"That's our other tradition, a bit quick with just the four of us but hopefully some of you'd like to play as well," Brennan said, looking around at the others.

"We've played it at our home," Beckett reminded him.

"True but I know you enjoy your board games," Brennan said.

"We love charades," Julia said firmly. "How are we going to divide up into teams."

"Well… are the grandparents planning on playing?" Skye said first.

"You should start your teams," Joseph said. "To see if you can fit more of us in with you."

"Okay, so there are eight of us parents," Castle said first.

"Six kids, I think we need two of the grandparents to play… or four to keep it even," Mary continued.

"So we can have three teams?" Brennan said. "If we had two more we could break it up to just five."

"I suppose we can play as well," Bethany said to Martha said a smile.

"I think so," Castle's mother said with a nod. They turned their attention to the others as they were starting to split up into teams.

"Are they going to be hard to guess Grandpapa?" Eliza asked as she was with him on a team.

"You might be able to guess them honey," Jim said reassuringly as she was taking his hand. He squeezed it before letting her climb up on his lap and he looked at his daughter saying, "How late can she stay up?"

"A little later, I'll let you know," Beckett said with a smile, not surprised he was asking. She checked on Josie she was holding and then turned her attention to the team that Darnley was on as they were getting their first suggestion. And as the four were trying to guess what her friend was acting out she couldn't help smiling at the delight she could easily tell all the kids were feeling. She hugged Josie a little to her, kissing her temple and hoped the baby was happy herself her first Christmas night.

* * *

_December 25__th__, 2020_

_ Merry Christmas Diary!_

_ I bet you weren't expecting me to write when I'm in England, but I decided to bring you just in case I could write to you. And I was able to on Christmas! But I don't know if I have a lot of time so I'll have to write a little fast just in case._

_ So I've been having a lot of fun here at White Mount, we've been swimming every day and it's so cool since it has snowed. We've gone riding but Mom and Dad have done it a lot more since they know how to ride better and it's too cold Mom said. We've played a lot and different stuff, I can't list everything but it's all been so fun!_

_ Now today was Christmas and the best present I got was a new camera! It's got a telephoto lens and it's so cool, Mom promised me to teach me how to use it but I know we're going to have to wait until we get back home. Or I'll have to wait I mean. I got other gifts, the usual books, movies, clothes… more books. I'm laughing in my mind but it's true, we get a lot of books and I'm happy with that. And I got a couple CDs, one is from Queen (I'll talk about that more later). I also got some games and so did the other kids and we played with them the rest of the day which was so, so fun._

_ Dinner was delicious, some British stuff but it was mostly just like being at home. Dessert was a little more different, there was Christmas pudding, Christmas trifle, even a little bit of treacle tart! (That was for Clara and Louis since they love it, but we all had some too) After we went to the family room and played musical chairs; I nearly won but Erin is too fast. We played charades; the team Mom was on won_

Julia turned to the door as she could hear footsteps coming up to it and wasn't surprised to see it was her mother. She was about to ask if she needed to stop when her mother was speaking first.

"Are you finished?" Beckett asked.

"Not yet," Julia replied. "But I don't think I have too much more."

"Alright, I was just checking on you," Beckett said with a smile.

When her mother had left the room, Julia turned her attention back to her diary and started a new paragraph as she had been intending, adding a period to the sentence she'd left off on.

_So we played games after but I want to talk about something else since I probably don't have that much time. Anyways Skye told us that she's going to be singing in a Queen tribute concert (I think that's what she called it and that's why I mentioned my CD before) and one thing she and her band is going to be doing is making a music video. It'll be for the song _Killer Queen_ and they want Mom to be in it too. She said yes which I was really surprised about… but since she's not going to sing or anything- just lip sync- she would do that. I hope we get to see them filming it, but it depends on where they'll go to do it… maybe at home? I don't know, but I can't wait to see the video!_

_ Mom's coming back so I'll just say two things. First, it felt to me like this Christmas was even better than the last one. I guess Laura from the _Little House_ books was right, they get better when you get older._

_ And my second thing? I miss Mari, even though we don't spend Christmas together I still miss her._

"Hey, easy sweetie," Beckett said in surprise when her daughter nearly jumped up from her seat at the small desk in the room.

Julia nodded and said, "I'll come back," before leaving with her diary for the nursery. Once she was sure she had it hidden away enough she went back to her parents' room and hurried to where her mother was looking out the window.

"Oh, sweetie," Beckett said when her daughter nearly threw her arms around her. She hugged her back as tightly and asked, "What's wrong?"

Shaking her head, Julia pressed closer against her and felt better when her mother started to gently caress her hair. When she pulled away she said, "Sorry, I just wanted a hug."

"You don't have to apologize for that," Beckett said to her reassuringly. She leaned down so she could kiss the top of her head and told her, "I wasn't always able to do that."

"I know," Julia said with a smile. "I love you Mom," she then said earnestly as she grew serious.

"I love you too sweetie," Beckett said. "Now come on, we have a little more time until you need to go to bed."

Nodding, Julia took her mother's hand once she let go of her and they walked together to the door. When she saw her father walking over to them she went to him, hugging him before she headed down the stairs eagerly with them both to spend the rest of her Christmas night playing more games.

* * *

"Thank you," Beckett said to her husband as she took the mug of tea he handed her.

"Any snow?" Castle asked after nodding to her briefly.

"No, did you not want them to go tomorrow?" Beckett asked her husband with a smile.

"Oh no, just checking," Castle said. "About that, what are we going to do tomorrow with Josie exactly?"

Shaking her head Beckett said, "Let's wait and see what happens since we won't be on our own."

"You don't think they'd spend time with us?" Castle asked.

"I don't know," Beckett said honestly. She smiled and then said, "But it's a possibility." She was slightly startled when he reached for her and she was careful with her mug of tea before their lips met. Feeling his tongue gently sweep over her lower lip she wished she had her hands free as holding him with only one arm was frustrating. But shortly after they had started her husband was pulling away and she watched him take her mug to take it over to the table with his own. When he paused, she frowned slightly and asked, "What's wrong?"

"Hold on," Castle replied before he went over to the closet. He knew his wife was watching him so he tried to go as quickly as he could before he went to the doorway and called, "Will you do something for me?"

"That depends," Beckett replied.

"Close your eyes?" Castle told her.

"Alright," Beckett said with a smile before she was doing so as her husband's head just peeked out from the doorway. She heard him walking to her and she bit her lower lip when a moment later he took off her necklace. "Will you be disappointed when I say I know what you're getting me already?" she asked him.

"No," Castle said simply, setting the pearl necklace aside. "But I hope you'll enjoy this," he added as he moved carefully.

Feeling the coolness of the necklace as it wrapped around her neck, Beckett resisted the urge to reach up to touch it and said, "Now?" as he'd stopped.

"Wait," Castle said as he then led her over to the nearest mirror. "Okay, now," he said, watching her reflection as her eyes opened.

"Oh… Rick…" Beckett breathed, reaching up to her necklace. She touched one of the teardrop sapphires on their sides that were encrusted in diamonds all around her neck. She smiled and said, "It's beautiful."

"You don't mind?" Castle asked her.

"No," Beckett replied, knowing that he meant the fact that the necklace was sapphires. "I think I know why you chose it," she told him, turning to him.

"Yeah, when I saw it…" Castle started to say before he trailed off. He shook himself and said, "I never gave you anything this big, but I did give you sapphires before." He then turned to the box the necklace had been in and said, "And it seemed to fit now."

Beckett reached up to her earrings while her husband was getting the sapphire and diamond ones that were the same design, three dropping down from the holder. "It is a beautiful set love," she told him. "Thank you."

"You're welcome," Castle said, watching her putting the earrings on.

Once she had finished, Beckett took the bracelet that matched and having that on her wrist she said, "I can tell there's something more Rick," as she turned to him. "Tell me," she said firmly, waiting for him to answer which he did once he pulled her close to his body.

"It's a request," Castle replied after he hesitated. "And up to you if you do this."

"Okay," Beckett said as he was hesitating. "I need to know it if I might do it."

"Wear this set for the ball here?" Castle asked.

Smiling, Beckett leaned closer to her husband and said, "I already planned to."

"Oh… good," Castle said, speaking a little strangely as his wife was rubbing around his back and shoulders. "And one more thing-"

"I'm not planning to take this off," Beckett interrupted him, knowing what he meant to ask already.

"Okay… I'm really glad to hear that," Castle said. He expected his wife to call him a pervert, but when she merely smiled at him he leaned down and gently kissed her on the lips before he stared into her eyes deeply. "One more thing," he said seriously once he could push himself to speak.

"Okay," Beckett said with slight surprise.

"Dance with me?" Castle asked.

Smiling immediately, Beckett leaned into him and they shared a gentle kiss before parting and she said, "I'd love to."

Kissing her again, Castle couldn't resist embracing her a little more tightly before letting her go so he could get his phone. He quickly set the song before he was going back to his wife and taking her hand. He pulled her to the empty space in the middle of the room before they were coming together. He held her closely to him as Paul started singing and they were swaying while they listened to the lyrics.

_Want to give you my heart  
Want to tell you my story  
Going to take it to another level  
You and me_

_ Want to give you my word  
Let me give you my promise  
I will try to make it happen  
You can guarantee_

_ Hand in hand  
Walking through life  
And making our plans  
Hand in hand_

_ Let me enter your light  
Want to show you my passion  
We can make each other happy  
If we get it right_

_ Hand in hand  
Walking through life  
And making our plans  
Hand in hand  
Taking our time  
And making a stand_

_ We can make this dream come true  
Only if we want it to  
We can make this dream come true  
Only when we understand  
Everything in life is planned  
Can we make this dream come true_

At the instrumental there, Beckett wasn't surprised when her husband moved so they could kiss. She was slightly taken aback when he kept it simple though it delved into sensuality as their tongues lightly met in between their pressed lips. Her knees were slightly weak at the intimacy of that moment and she was relieved he was holding her securely. When they parted she wasn't surprised when he reached up and cupped the back of her neck firmly, biting her lower lip as the tips of his fingers touched her hair just before Paul was singing again.

_Want to give you my heart  
Want to tell you my story  
Going to take it to another level  
You and me_

_ Hand in hand  
Walking through life  
And making our plans  
Hand in hand  
Hand in hand_

When the music had stopped, Castle let go of his wife and was about to speak when she was moving her arms. He looked on while she was taking her mother's comb out of the bun her hair was in. He took it from her and set it on the table where the box for her pearl set was. When he walked to her, he was holding himself back from grabbing her as she was reaching up to her hair and loosening it from the bun. Once it had fallen around her shoulders he stepped forward to her, gently running his fingers through her locks as he cupped the back of her head a second later.

"Hmm, thank you," Beckett said as her husband was lightly massaging her scalp. She looked into his eyes and seeing the intensity in the blue pools she bit at her lower lip before he was bowing his head to her. When their lips met, she was quickly wrapping her arms around his neck before his were going around her waist. That time they were a lot rougher and she could feel her lips becoming slightly swollen while their tongues were rubbing against each other frantically.

Castle thought they might have slid into several more kisses before they were parting but once they did, he forgot about it as he was grabbing her and picking her up. He wasn't surprised at her slight gasp in reaction, but he didn't stop until he was next to the bed. He set her down and held her hand as she sat down on the edge before he was hurrying to kneel in front of her. He unbuckled her high heels quickly but as he slid them off her feet he went slowly, glancing up at her once before he focused on what he was doing. He cupped the back of her ankles before each shoe was off and when he had the last off she was reaching down to him, making him look up at her before she spoke.

"No kissing?" Beckett asked him.

Leaning back Castle's eyes were wide before he realized what that question was exactly and he leaned over, pressing his lips against her knee. He did the same to the other before he kissed the same knee again, but that time flicked his tongue out to her skin. He felt her shudder at his touch and moved to tongue her skin up to her thigh, needing to press her skirt back so he could reach her.

"Wait," Beckett said with a slight gasp as his hand went further up her leg. "I wasn't intending that to go so far," she told him quickly, stopping him.

"I was," Castle said simply.

"Pervert," Beckett said. She bit her lower lip when her husband nodded rapidly and she said, "Help me up."

Castle was quick to pull her up with him as he was standing and he wrapped his arms around her tightly before they kissed each other passionately. Their tongues were dueling and he wasn't surprised when they were standing together doing that for some time. But the need to breathe regularly won out and he pulled away first before saying, "What do you want?"

In response to that, Beckett took a slight step back and reached for her husband's tie. Once she had it off and on the dresser she waited for him to take off his blazer before she reached for his shirt. With his help she had it open and she let him remove it while she waited for him to turn to her.

Castle found himself slightly breathless as his wife was running her hands over his chest, her fingers firmly stroking his skin. He had to reach for her wrists, holding them gently before he leaned over, kissing at her fingers before he breathed, "Goddess."

Smiling, Beckett gently took her arms from him and started to wrap them around his neck when he stopped her. She looked at him in surprise and asked, "What?" She let out a soft gasp when he made her turn around but she stopped herself quickly as she realized what he wanted to do. While he unzipped her dress she held herself tense, waiting for him to spread the fabric apart before she moaned when his hand ran down her bare back. She was sure that he would move her to remove it but at him drawing her back against him she was letting out another gasp. She moved her arms to help him get her dress off her shoulders and wasn't surprised in the slightest when he cupped her breasts in his hands. "You… oh!" she started to say though she had to stop at her reaction to his touch.

"Do you want me to stop?" Castle asked, nuzzling her the edge of her ear through her hair.

"No… please don't," Beckett said, nearly begging him. She sighed in joy as he was fondling her, moving to her nipples as she wrapped her arms back around his neck. His fingers were lightly rubbing until her nipples were stiff peaks and she suddenly broke away from him so she could turn around.

Castle was staring at his wife as she pushed her dress off her hips, and he had to push himself to her so he could grab the dress before it touched the ground. He set it aside on the dresser and turned to find that she was right behind him. "Kate…" he began huskily as she was unbuttoning his trousers. Once she had the fly open he wasn't surprised when she was reaching for his boxers and it allowed him to stop her before she could do that. "Not like that," he said simply to the look she gave him.

About to ask him what he wanted her to do, Beckett was cut off when her husband picked her up yet again before carrying her over to the bed once more. She smiled when he set her down next to it and said, "Take off your trousers."

"But I was going to-" Castle started to say before he hissed at the way she pulled his pants down a little hard.

"I'm sorry but I've decided on something else," Beckett told him simply. When he swallowed a little hard she smiled and then leaned against him, wrapping her arms around his neck before they were kissing again. It was a lot gentler and they were soon parting before she reached down to her panties, pulling them off and tossing them aside before she started to climb on the bed. She paused when she felt her husband's hand on her ass, and she glanced back at him. "Hurry," she told him, getting on the bed the rest of the way and laying down in the middle while she watched him.

Castle was relieved it took him so little time to discard his boxers, getting on the mattress with her before he lay on her slightly. They kissed deeply before he reached up and brushed her hair on the left side of her head away from her ear, considering the earrings before he said, "You look incredible."

"So do you," Beckett said as she was running her hands over his back. She slid them back up to his head, running her fingers through his hair slightly before she said, "Are you going to fuck me?"

"What if I made love to you," Castle started to say. "And then fucked you?"

"All over?" Beckett suggested. She would have laughed at the absolute joy that appeared on his face at that and was about to pull him to her when he moved first. She wasn't surprised when he was kissing at her shoulders, and she grabbed at his back as he started to drift down to her breasts. She expected him to spend some time there but when he pulled away shortly after kissing each mound she was able to ask what was wrong when he was kissing her on the lips.

As they were dueling each other's tongues inside her mouth, Castle was running his hands over her body before she shifted slightly underneath him. He groaned at the way their bodies slid and he ended their kiss before he said, "Now?"

"Please," Beckett breathed out heavily. "_Bhí mé iarraidh ort gach oíche_," she told him, which meant she'd been wanting him all night.

Staring into her eyes, Castle didn't say anything at first, instead he moved just slightly before he was sliding inside of her sex, breathing a lot faster while she was moaning his name in delight. When their hips were pressed together he then told her, "_Níor ghá mé níos mó grá duit riamh_," which meant he'd never needed her more, adding the word love at the end. He kissed her before she could respond and they were involved in that for some time until they were parting and gasping slightly for air. "My love," he said simply before he then started to thrust.

Beckett felt her eyes roll back slightly as the sensation of her husband moving was making her feel immediate delight, enjoying the slower movements he'd implemented at the beginning. She moved her legs shortly after he'd started and she slid them up towards his hips along the sides of his body. "Rick," she called before she pulled him down to her for another kiss. They were tangling their tongues around each other's and after they had rubbed against each other he moved down to her neck, making her let out a few soft sounds in reaction before her husband was suddenly pulling away.

"You're going to make me come," Castle explained as he saw the concern on his wife's face.

"I wouldn't have cared," Beckett said in slight frustration as he'd stopped moving. "Please," she told him, digging her nails into his shoulders. "I want to feel you love."

Brushing his lips against hers, Castle moved them suddenly so he was sitting with her above him. He watched as Beckett was moving her legs so she could straddle his lap, clenching his teeth together tightly so he wouldn't let out his groan of pleasure. He was startled when she didn't move and instead cupped his face, beginning to caress it gently which made him shudder.

"I adore you," Beckett breathed intently.

"I want to worship you," Castle said roughly. They kissed, their lips crushing against one another, and he ran his hands down her back until he was cupping her ass. He was greatly relieved when she started to move but was taken aback when she was moving so slowly. He grabbed her a little harder and said, "What are you doing?"

"I don't want to…" Beckett started to say before she stopped moving completely. Before her husband could protest that, she was leaning back on one hand and reaching down to her clit herself. Very swiftly after that her husband was pushing her hand out of the way and she was heavily satisfied as he gently played with the swollen nub. She had placed both her hands on the bed either side of her with her nails digging into the sheets and holding onto them before he was moving.

Hoping his wife was alright with it, Castle withdrew from her before he was pulling her after him until they were getting off the bed. "I can't… stop… myself," he nearly growled to her as he was nibbling at her neck.

"Where are we going," Beckett said, trying to hold him tightly though her knees were again slightly weak. She was relieved when he took her to another dresser closer to their bed and she got up after he'd placed a towel for her. She spread her legs and as he stepped closer to her she told him, "I don't want to be here for that long."

Nodding his head, Castle let her grasp his erection and moved with her until he could slide inside of her. They both groaned together in reaction as they coupled fully and he was quick to move and kiss her. They were doing so heavily and he was pleased when she wasn't letting it last for very long. Staring into his wife's eyes, he only did that for a moment before he was starting to thrust. He did so as hard as he could immediately and he reached for her hips, holding onto them tightly before she was cupping his face. He turned his attention to her and was about to try and ask what she wanted before she was cutting him off with a kiss. It was brief and he was relieved as it allowed him to take her off the dresser.

"Rick," Beckett said in concern when he didn't put her down. "Your back," she tried to add before he was kissing her ear through her hair. Her sex was throbbing heavily and it was an immense relief as he was placing her down on the couch in between two windows. As she was wrapping her legs around his legs she waited for him to start moving again. The friction when he did was intense and she was reaching for the back of the couch and digging her nails into the fabric there to try and withstand it. But it was difficult as her husband was moving wildly and she was afraid for the state of the couch when he slowed down and stopped after he'd been moving for a while.

"Where do you want to go now?" Castle asked, panting as he was struggling not to collapse on her.

"I don't…" Beckett began before something came to her. "Why did we leave the dresser so quickly?"

"I'm not sure, we should correct that," Castle said, following her mock serious tone. He pulled away from her carefully before he helped her up, resisting the urge to touch or kiss her as he wanted to get her to the dresser quickly. Even though their room was large he got her to it soon after and they were kissing while she had her back to it.

Loving the way her husband was tangling his tongue around hers, Beckett was more than a little pleased when he was holding her by the small of her back to support her again. When she pulled away first she cupped his face and their lips met briefly before she turned as he was touching her while she did so. When she had her hands on the edge of the top she glanced behind her and waited for her husband to enter her, moving her hips as his hand on her stomach guided her to do. Once he was pressed against her back fully she was biting at her lower lip for a moment until he started to thrust. She had to be careful she didn't run into the edge of the dresser but soon was able to follow his rhythm before their hips were smacking together. She closed her eyes tightly as she let the feel of her husband take her over again, wondering in the back of her mind when he would stop again.

Busy moving as fast as he could, Castle was trying to feel her at the same time though it was a little difficult since he was also attempting not to slip out of her body. The thought of doing that suddenly gave him an idea and he was moving very hard deliberately but not too fast so they could hear their skin meeting. He felt a thrill go through him at his wife's cries of pleasure but soon stopped before he was pulling back enough so he could press against her ass as she was standing up. "I want to take you to the bed," he said seriously as he was kissing around the back of her head again.

"Hmm, good," Beckett said simply before he was picking her up. "You're going to strain yourself," she told him teasingly as he carried her to the bed quickly.

"Not really," Castle said simply. He then smiled and said, "Again, I love doing this." He pressed his lips to her cheek when she nodded and he then laid her down on the mattress as he'd reached it. "Here," he told her as he got onto the bed. Before he could explain the position he'd suddenly wanted, she was sitting up and coming to him, kissing him lovingly. "I forgot what I was going to say," he told her slowly after they'd parted.

"Don't worry," Beckett said, moving to lay on her back. As he came to her, she was raising her left leg, wrapping it around his waist while the right went under his ass. He entered her shortly after and her body welcomed him as she instinctively knew they weren't going to be leaving the bed. When he thrust against her hard after they were coupled she was squeezing her eyes shut and working on moving with him the best she could. Since she couldn't go that quickly she got herself to the best rhythm to work with him as she could. With that set she let herself take in everything he was making her feel and she was closing her eyes tightly to let the rough friction filling her take over fully. It became a struggle as he was suddenly beginning to stagger his thrusts; becoming more intense; and she wanted to warn him about that but just when she was going to he was moving around to her short cry of surprise. Sitting up on him again she was going to ask him how he wanted that position to go when he was slapping her ass before telling her what he wanted exactly.

"Lean back," Castle said very simply, knowing exactly what his wife was waiting for and what she would do.

Beckett immediately moved, placing her hands on his legs behind her while she told him, "You're going to play with fire doing that."

"I'll risk it," Castle said simply, carefully rubbing her clit with his thumb. He only used that digit as he wanted to be careful still. He watched her once he was sure his finger was set, loving the way she was pushing herself back a little more and thrusting against him slightly in response to what she was feeling. He pleasured her with his thumb for a little longer until he moved his hand and reached for her to pull her against him. They kissed and he moved around to touch her ass again, that time just holding it until she gently pushed his shoulders and he moved away from her.

Before her husband could speak, Beckett was leaning over and kissing him as hard as she could. Feeling the way he was holding her as he responded, she was quick to slip her tongue into his mouth and they were rubbing together for some time before they slowly parted. Without a word to him she then started to move, pushing herself up and down a few times before she leaned back on his legs again. She spread her legs a little and then started moving up as much as she could which made them both groan in pleasure at the sensation before he was pulling her up to him.

"I want to make you come love," Castle told her huskily, speaking against her lips.

"Then fuck me," Beckett whispered to him, speaking slowly so their lips brushed against each other sensuously. She bit at her lower lip as Castle was moving her around onto her back and she was quick to wrap her legs around his hips again. She held him around his neck tightly as they kissed first and once he started to thrust in her again, she moved her hands to his shoulders. She was clutching at him at that moment as the friction was building up within her again and she couldn't stop her vocalization of her joy. She knew Castle was enjoying it as well as he was grasping her side and she was pushed further as his touch was arousing her. She had no idea what brought about her orgasm, one second trying her best to move with him and the next clinging to his body as her ecstasy was overwhelming. She was able to call her husband's name once before everything in her was focusing on what she was going through. Her husband joined her shortly after she had started and she had to close her eyes as they rolled back. She lost sense of time and only knew her husband's satisfaction as it filled her until she was limp on the mattress.

Thrusting hard a few more times, Castle was panting for air as he did his best not to lay his weight fully on top of her. He had his face buried in her neck and was murmuring her name adoringly before he found himself recovered. "Merry Christmas Kate," he said seriously, remaining inside her.

Smiling, Beckett brought him down to her so they could kiss sensuously before they slowly parted. "Merry Christmas Rick, I hope this was a gift to you too," she told him.

"Oh it was, it was what I wanted," Castle replied before he was kissing her again. Once they had stopped, he carefully withdrew from her and lay on his back, pulling her to his side and saying, "I love you," staring into her eyes.

"I love you too," Beckett said seriously. She cupped his cheek and said, "And I do love this set…" As he ran his hand up her side she told him, "I want to wear this to both balls we'll be going to."

"Would you?" Castle asked. "You'd have to find two dresses."

"I wouldn't," Beckett said easily. She wasn't surprised when her husband frowned and she told him, "I'm not. I just want one for both Rick and please don't try to get me a second one." She placed her hand on his mouth before he could speak and told him, "Promise me you won't."

Looking at his wife, Castle reached up and pulled her hand away before he said, "I promise. But if you ever want a second…"

"Alright," Beckett said before she leaned over and brushed her lips against his. She was about to pull away when her husband was holding her closer and they were kissing deeply. She wasn't startled when he laid her on her back and she went with it easily, wrapping her arms around Castle while their tongues were fighting against each other. His hand was caressing her and she was biting at her lower lip when they soon after parted until she reached down and stopped him.

Turning his attention to her Castle asked, "Can I have you my love?"

"Hmm, if you promise me you'll make love to me for hours," Beckett said.

"Our last gift to each other?" Castle said, trying not to move just yet on her.

"Yes," Beckett said simply. She took her husband's next kiss eagerly, wrapping one leg around his waist while he was pressing down into her. She tilted her head back as he moved to her neck from her lips and she waited for him to go down to her breasts which he was soon doing. After he had suckled at both mounds for some time she made him stop and drew him up to her as they were looking at one another.

It took very little time for Castle and Beckett to come together, both murmuring they loved each other right before their bodies coupled tightly. They made love again, much as they had before in changing positions though they remained on the bed the remainder of their time. They didn't want to lose the intimacy their bed gave them and they enjoyed that and satisfying one another exceedingly the rest of that Christmas night.


	30. Happy Golden Days

Genre: Romance, Family, Humor

Rating: M for sexual situations and language

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters featured on the show Castle, they belong to the creator of the show, ABC and the others who do own them.

A/N #1: Loved reading the feedback for the last chapter so I'll go ahead and start on my thank yous for them! MsNYC (I was glad you enjoyed the presents, lol, I couldn't really write them too much in detail since there were so many of them, and their breakfast since Christmas breakfasts can be fun. I'm really glad that you think Skye's singing is always good, also that she brings joy when she performs. I'm happy to see you enjoy what dogs Skye and Mary will get for their girls. And I'll see when they can meet the new dogs in the future! Yeah, lol, their dinner sounded delicious to me too, so it was nice to see you agreed with me, lol. It was great that you enjoyed the carols I put in there, I love them still, so it was great you liked their inclusion. And glad you liked the games they played, especially musical chairs, lol, I thought that would be fun. But nice you could identify with it since you mentioned you won that a lot. Great that you enjoyed Julia's diary entry since I do love writing them. I was happy that you're looking forward to seeing what they're going to do next. Oh, and I was pleased to read that you thought the love scene at the end was tastefully written and are always tastefully written. But was awesome seeing that you thought it was great writing as usual too!),

TORONTOSUN (I was happy that you liked their family Christmas. And that you thought it was very good writing. And great you liked how the kids were having fun too!) and

Mb (It was great to see that you thought it was a beautifully written Christmas in White Mount. And I'm glad you were smiling with the kids sneaking down to see if Santa came, I had to include that since it seems to be standard for kids, lol. And of course they have to make sure the parents are awake to open those gifts so I'm glad you liked that too! I figured with so many they had to be creative with opening all the presents so I'm happy to know you thought it was a wonderful way. The same with them playing too and planning to head to Stonehenge. Actually, I was thinking of it being very cold for her, not so much the spirits there but you make a good point, lol, it slipped my mind for some reason. Glad that you thought their Christmas dinner was wonderful and that the tradition with the servants was too since I would hope some have that in real life for the holiday. Nice to see you thought the first half was beautifully written and you're welcome for it too! I was really pleased that you thought the second half was another beautifully written chapter. And great you loved them celebrating the Christmas all together along with the games that everyone played. That's what I love doing myself, so I definitely needed to include it as I definitely understand how good it is when everyone can play together like that as you said and have fun. I laughed when you mentioned that it's always good getting free concerts from Skye and Mary though you are right since it's fun when people can sing and play for you and will do that. I was very pleased see that you loved when Castle and Beckett had their own Christmas celebration, though I kind of had a feeling you'd think that, lol. And I'm so glad you thought the necklace he gave her would be stunning on her since that was my thought writing it in so good to see I'm not the only one! And I did like how you mentioned they gave themselves the beautiful gift of themselves mind, heart, body and soul since it's how I view that as well. You're very welcome for sharing the second half too!).

Thanks for all the reviews, loved reading them and appreciated the time taken to write them out and send them my way!

A/N #2: The title of this chapter is a lyric from the song _Have Yourself a Merry Little Christmas_ by Ralph Blane.

Happy Golden Days

"Make sure you listen to the adults," Beckett said to Julia and Eliza as they were standing in the foyer.

"We will Mom, don't worry," the former said. "And I'll watch out for Lizzy."

"I'll watch for Jules," Eliza said proudly.

Laughing with the others Beckett said, "Thank you sweetie. Have fun and take pictures."

"We will," Julia and Eliza said at the same time.

Watching the others leave, Castle said to his wife, "At least they're still okay with us staying."

"I don't think they were going to change their minds about that," Beckett said with a smile. They went with Darnley and Nkosi to the windows by the front door where they could see the cars leaving down the drive to head out to Stonehenge. When they couldn't see them anymore she turned to her friend and his husband and asked, "What did you have planned to do?"

"Nothing, we were going to see what you wanted to do," Darnley said.

"He does want to play pool," Nkosi said.

"After lunch and you guys don't need to if you don't want," Darnley said quickly.

"Should we head to the greenhouse?" Castle suggested. "You know they enjoy it."

"Good idea," Nkosi said with a nod. "And then let them play?"

"Did you two want to go swimming?" Darnley directed to Castle and Beckett.

"We thought of doing that, but I'd like to take a break," she said before her husband could answer.

"Also your girls would be upset?" Nkosi asked.

"No, we just don't want to swim that much," Castle explained. "But we can do that once they get up from their nap."

"Tata, Dada," Keo was saying, squirming in Nkosi's arms.

"I think that's our cue to go," Darnley said in amusement. He set Maddy down and held her hand before they were heading to the small greenhouse on the east end of the house. He walked next to Beckett and once he was sure his daughter was okay walking said, "There's something I was wondering."

"Okay," she replied, glancing at him with a smile.

"How many times have you come across stuff about Ancient Egypt in your cases?" Darnley asked.

"Just twice," Beckett said.

"In the city?" Nkosi asked.

"It's all encompassing when we talk about cases," Beckett replied easily. "But it's because of the connection to Dr. Carter of course." They were nearing the greenhouse and as they were she looked over at her friend and said, "We talked about the case already though so we don't need to do it now." When Darnley shrugged she then said, "But I get the feeling that's not what you really wanted to talk to me about. Out with it." She wasn't surprised when her friend smothered his laughter but then nodded and hesitated a moment before answering her question.

"How's your ankle?" Darnley asked.

"It's fine," Beckett said easily. "But that's not what you really wanted to ask."

"Hold on," Darnley said suddenly.

"Where is he going?" Castle said in confusion as they were watching him leaving them.

"I think he is getting a blanket," Nkosi said, smiling as he was watching his husband though he was soon out of sight. "For the children."

"I am," Darnley said, reappearing shortly after with a blanket over his arm. He smiled down at Maddy as she hurried up to him and said, "Sorry about leaving you fast sweetie, but you want to play with Josie right?"

Smiling as the toddler nodded rapidly, Beckett said, "Okay, but you didn't really answer me."

"You didn't really ask- ow," Darnley started to say before cutting himself off when she lightly punched his shoulder. "Okay, okay, let's get the blanket and kids set," he told her seriously.

The four went into the greenhouse and the empty space of moss where they placed the blanket and their kids after with some toys that were safe for Josie to play with. They brought the chairs in the greenhouse over and sat around the blanket before Castle and Beckett were looking at the detective expectantly.

"Oh, not you too," Darnley said with a mock groan as he'd noticed his husband was looking at him as well.

"Yes, I am very curious to see what you have been wondering about," Nkosi commented.

"Funny you should use the word see," Darnley commented with a smile. He then looked at his friend and told her, "You mentioned all those… flashbacks."

"You want us to tell you some?" Castle asked as his wife tilted her head back.

"That would be nice," Darnley said.

"I would like to hear as well," Nkosi said. "There is only so much that I can know," he commented. He then noticed the way Beckett was looking at him and he said quickly, "It is okay. But I would like to know more myself."

"You do realize that if we tell you anything it's going to focus a lot on the two of us," Castle said, motioning between himself and Beckett.

"Still," Darnley said.

"Do you want to be in every story?" Beckett asked him.

Shaking his head Darnley replied, "You said he got what happened from random dates?" At the nod from the couple he said, "Then whatever dates I get for you." He looked at Castle; to see if he was alright with that; and when the writer nodded he said, "Okay, first is January twenty-fifth in 1909."

"That was a Monday?" Castle asked. When the detective nodded, he smiled before thinking that date over until he nodded and began by saying, "We were leaving our school and we found it lightly raining still before we turned to you and Skye," saying the last to his wife.

* * *

_"I didn't think you were going to wait for us," Rose said to her brother._

_ "And have to hear Ma telling me I was a horrible brother?" Junior said._

_ "You are going to share the umbrellas with us?" Kate asked looking at him and Rick._

_ "You can share with me," he said quickly, smiling back at Kate when she was doing so to him._

_ "We're just waiting for Patrick," Junior said. "He needed to talk to Teacher."_

_ "Is he in trouble?" Rose asked._

_ Shaking his head, Junior didn't say anything as he was looking behind them and could see the boy making his way through the others leaving the school. "Share the umbrella with me," he said as soon as their friend was with them._

_ "And what am I going to do?" Rose said indignantly._

_ "Come with us," Patrick said placatingly._

_ After Rose had nodded, the five left together and they walked through the rain until they came first to Patrick's home._

_ "I wonder if his mother will let him come to play?" Rose said to the other two she was standing with them under the umbrella Rick was holding._

_ "I don't think so," he said as he spotted Junior coming down the steps without Patrick. "He can't play?" Rick asked._

_ Shaking his head as he stepped close to them so Rose could duck under to his umbrella without getting wet Junior told them, "We need to go home."_

_ "Maybe he can play tomorrow," Kate told her brother soothingly._

_ "That's what his mother said," Junior said. He looked at his sister when Rose squeezed his arm and smiled at her before saying, "At least we can play."_

_ "What about-" Rick started to say before Rose cut him off with a gasp._

_ "Da! Da's home!" the little girl said eagerly._

_ "Don't run, don't run," Jim said with a smile as he watched the children come up the stairs to where he was standing on the porch._

_ "How come you're home Da? Shouldn't you be at the club?" Junior asked once he and Rick could shake out their umbrellas._

_ "I finished early enough to come home to you lot," Jim said easily. "Now, have you gotten wet? Remove your shoes and get inside before you catch cold and your ma has me head."_

_ Laughing together the children hurried into the entry where they removed their shoes and headed upstairs so they could change out of their school clothes. The boys went down the stairs first and they were going into the kitchen where Jim was pouring out some milk._

_ "Where's Patrick?" the man asked the two._

_ "His mother wasn't going to let him come to our home," Junior said. "But she said I can go over tomorrow. I might ask if we can go to the park… if it's not raining." He snorted just as Kate and Rose were coming into the room and said, "She never lets him go anywhere if it's raining. Biddy."_

_ "Junior," Jim said sternly. "I'm not wantin' to hear that word comin' out of your mouth. Mrs. Doolin only has Patrick, she wants to keep him safe. You'll not say anythin' more about her."_

_ "I won't Da, I just wanted to play parcheesi with him," Junior said seriously._

_ "And Rick?" Jim asked, putting his hand on the boy's shoulder._

_ "What about us Da?" Rose asked._

_ "You can play too," Jim said reassuringly. When he heard his son scoffing he said, "Then find something your sisters can play."_

_ "Alright Da," Junior said with a sigh. "Want to play Snakes and Ladders?"_

_ "I do," Kate said quickly._

_ "Play once you finish your milk," Jim said._

_ "Why don't you play with us Da?" Junior asked._

_ Opening his mouth to answer, Jim paused when he heard a sound near the front door and he smiled saying, "We may watch you four."_

_ The children exchanged confused looks before they could hear Johanna calling, "Is anyone home."_

_ Rick followed the other three kids as they hurried over to the entry where their mother was, smiling as the girls were first to hug Johanna tightly. He smiled quickly at the woman when she greeted him and then looked up at Jim next to him who had placed his hand on his shoulder. He appreciated the squeeze there before he watched the man going over to his wife. He glanced away when the two were kissing in greeting before he noticed Kate was the only one of the three siblings watching their parents. When she looked at him and smiled he felt suddenly odd, and he turned to walk to the kitchen before Johanna was calling to him._

_ "Are you scuffin' your shoes then Rick?" she said with a smile as the boy was cringing after he'd froze. "Have you given them their snack?" Johanna directed to her husband._

_ "Some milk, I wasn't sure what you would give them _grá_," Jim said._

_ "Then come, we'll have some cookies before you all play," Johanna told them though she was reaching up and taking off her hat._

_ "Could we play in the kitchen while you cook Ma?" Rose asked._

_ "I'm countin' on it," Johanna said, smiling at her husband who nodded._

_ "I'll get my paper," Jim said before he left them._

_ Once the family were gathered in the kitchen the children were playing while Jim and Johanna talked together about the events in the paper. The atmosphere was cozy and the four kids were smiling at each other during their game though they soon became a little competitive to see who would win before their dinner._

* * *

"Do you think you two at the very least liked one another?" Beckett asked when her husband had stopped.

"Maybe," Darnley said after thinking for a moment. He then smiled at his husband and said, "I think we did but didn't know what it was all about; we were only ten. And what about you," turning to the other couple at the end.

"I didn't know either, I was older before I realized what I was feeling when Kate smiled at me," Castle said, glancing at his wife.

"I was the same," Beckett replied easily before she turned her attention to Josie who was vocalizing.

"Be careful Maddy," Nkosi told the toddler as she appeared to be trying to pick the baby up.

"Let her go," Darnley said firmly. "And come here to me." When his daughter was sitting on his lap he said, "You need to be very careful."

"Baby Dada?" Maddy asked him.

"Yes, will you play with her and let her stay on the floor?" Darnley asked. When the toddler nodded he smiled and then set her back down with her brother and Josie, watching with the others as she crawled to the baby.

Smiling as Josie was laughing at the sight of Maddy, Beckett said, "I'm glad she's being entertained."

"Why not?" Nkosi asked jokingly. "But there is something I wonder; where are Maddy and Keo back then?"

"I don't think they were part of our family," Castle said slowly after his wife had looked at him.

"Oh…" Nkosi said, looking disappointed. "But… wait, does that mean they weren't there at all?"

"I'm aware they're there but not how exactly," Castle commented. "So… I probably won't be able to find out for a while."

The four parents were quiet then, watching the three children in between them playing together. Maddy; unaware of the adults watching them; crawled over to Josie and barked, making the baby laugh heavily before she was sitting up on her knees and holding out her hands. When the baby took them, she laughed herself and said to her fathers, "Wanna carry Tata."

"Oh no," Nkosi replied with a smile. "You must let her stay down on the ground. But you can still play with her." When Maddy was hugging the baby he then said, "Or that."

"She adores babies," Darnley said, scratching his cheek. He then smiled and said, "I wonder if she was a friend of Josie's?"

"I think so, but I can't really get anything more than that," Castle said slightly apologetically. He then said, "So… is that it for me?"

"Memories?" Darnley asked. When the writer nodded, he smiled and said, "Let me get another date," as he was getting his phone from his pocket. "Okay," he said once he had one from the site he'd used before. "December twenty-fifth in 1918."

"Christmas," Castle said slowly as he watched Beckett picking Josie up since the baby had begun to whimper. He waited to see that their baby was okay and when his wife nodded to him he said, "I don't think it matters but it was a Saturday."

"You are right," Nkosi said, picking up Keo who had started to call out to him while Josie was being checking on by her mother. "We were none of us in school then, nineteen and eighteen."

"And the war was over; your first being home," Beckett told her husband. "So it's not hard to think of," she then said.

"Wait," Darnley said before Castle could say anything. "Could you tell us anything?"

Glancing at her husband for a moment, Beckett said, "I can try." She didn't continue after that, thinking things over before she then nodded and said, "This concerns mostly the morning since that's what's coming to me now."

* * *

_Coming into the parlor room, Kate blew out the candle she had used and gently knocked on the doorway before the person inside turned to her. "Merry Christmas Rick," she said softly as his blue eyes widened at the sight of her._

* * *

"Were you naked?" Darnley asked.

"No," Beckett said, rolling her eyes. "I was in a nightgown and a thick dressing gown over that. But…"

"Yeah, you looked beautiful," Castle said seriously. "And I was in love with you, so… it was a wonderful gift."

Beckett smiled before she pressed her lips to Josie's temple and then said, "After he recovered once he saw me Rick finally replied."

* * *

_"Merry Christmas Kate," Rick said, smiling at her. "Is anyone else awake?"_

_ "Just Rosie, she's going to get Junior up and I'm sure Ma will wake up herself," Kate replied. She had been smiling still but she was soon frowning watching the young man getting up from the makeshift bed set up for him to recover from his wounds. "Oh, be careful," she said, hurrying to him as he faltered standing up slightly. She helped him steady himself before reaching for his cane._

_ "Thank you," Rick said, trying not to collapse as he could smell the faint scent of roses in her long hair._

* * *

"So you did cut your hair," Castle commented. "Just not in a bob."

"That happened in two years," Beckett said with a nod.

"How long was your hair?" Darnley asked. "I never saw it then," he explained when he saw his husband looking at him.

"About… here," Beckett said, touching her hand to her hip.

"Nice…" Darnley said.

"What? I never got my hands into it either," Castle said when he saw the way the detective was looking at him. "By the time we were together it was about the length she has now."

"He's right," Beckett said, smiling as she saw the way Darnley and Nkosi were looking at each other. "But let me continue or you won't get your other flashbacks."

"How far am I going with this?" Castle asked. "Or us."

"Just you love," Beckett told him. "Once is enough for me."

"Sure," Castle said with a nod.

Glancing at him, Beckett smiled before she then said, "At that point he was steady again, with his cane, and I walked ahead of him to the living room."

* * *

_"We have electric lights," Rick said as he noticed the candle in her hand._

_ "We do, but you know Ma wouldn't want me to waste them," Kate said with a smile. She went to the couch near the tree and waited for him to sit down before she was going to the doorway._

_ "Merry Christmas!" Junior said as he bounded into the room once his sister was out of his way. "Merry Christmas Katie, Rick."_

_ After they'd said the same, Kate asked, "Where are Rosie and Ma? And Mary?"_

* * *

"Mary was there?" Nkosi asked.

"She was, her parents were Jewish remember so they weren't celebrating," Beckett replied. "So she celebrated with us."

"I keep forgetting she was Jewish," Castle said. "Though we weren't really talking about that a lot. She was just one of us… did we ever celebrate Hanukkah?"

"I think we did," Darnley said. "With our girls in the city, we weren't with you when the holiday was going on." He looked at Beckett and was about to ask her something when she was speaking first.

"Yes, I was in love with him," Beckett said. "Let me continue though or I'll never finish this story."

"Are you going to talk about the gifts?" Nkosi asked.

"Are you wondering like me what we got?" Castle asked.

"I have an idea," Nkosi replied as he nodded his head. "Books, homemade clothes from our mother…"

"There wasn't anything special that year except for one gift," Beckett said, looking at the men. When they didn't say anything in response to that she smiled for a moment before she continued with the memory.

* * *

_"Katie," Johanna said gently from the kitchen._

_ Looking up from her book, Kate jumped up from her chair and hurried to her mother before she took the package. "Why aren't you giving it to him Ma?" she asked her softly._

_ "Because it was your idea, go," Johanna said, pushing her gently over towards the living room._

_ Walking to the room, Kate paused in the doorway to look for Rick, finding him still on the sofa before she went to him. When he looked up at her she smiled and said, "This is for you."_

_ "Oh… thank you," Rick replied in surprise when she handed him something wrapped in paper. He set it down on his lap and then unwrapped it, revealing a lap desk that appeared to be homemade. He raised the lid on it and saw the book inside with a fountain pen and jars of ink in the storage along the left. He looked up from it and said, "Thank you."_

_ "It was Katie's idea," Rose said quickly. "Junior made it but she got your book, pen and ink."_

_ Turning to look at her, Rick smiled at Kate and said, "It's a beautiful book," as he picked it up. He flipped through the blank book and nodded saying, "It's perfect, along with the pen. I've wanted a pen just like this."_

_ "I remembered," Kate told him, smiling as well. "I hope that you'll be able to use that."_

_ "I will… especially now," Rick said as he glanced down at his leg. He reached out to her and took her hand, squeezing it firmly while she smiled and him and then left hurriedly to go to the kitchen._

* * *

"That's so weird," Darnley said. When he saw the way Beckett was looking at him he said, "That nothing happened after that."

"It couldn't, not when her brother helped her with the gift," Castle replied. "Plus I'd just come out of the war, I wasn't at the best place for that."

"Did you have PTSD?" Darnley asked.

"I don't think I did more than nightmares," Castle said slowly as he was thinking that out while he was speaking. "Which is a relief."

"What about being a police officer?" Nkosi then said.

"No… I forgot," Castle said suddenly. "The earthquake, what I'd seen after that I had to live with it… your parents helped me," he explained, saying the last to his wife.

"Junior… you did too," Beckett started to say before she nodded to Nkosi.

Looking surprised, the investigator then frowned before he said, "I suppose I would. I wanted you to stay my… not brother but friend. I had two sisters remember."

"You know if Skye was here she'd be saying what was wrong with that," Darnley pointed out with a smile before Josie was back on the blanket and all three kids were playing together.

"I had him to play stickball with," Nkosi said simply. They looked at one another and he laughed with the others before he asked Beckett, "Is there any more to the memory."

"I didn't give her anything extra," Castle said quickly as he saw Darnley looking at him. "The lap desk was it for extra gifts."

"He's right," Beckett commented. "He was out of the army; he didn't have that much money just yet."

"When did you join the police?" Nkosi asked.

"A year later," Castle said. "In December of 1919… we got married around the seventh anniversary of that," he said to Beckett.

"Coincidence," she replied. Beckett shook her head, smiling slightly as her husband merely smiled at her, and she said, "But there is that afternoon that's coming to mind. We'd had breakfast and we were expecting to have a large dinner; mainly to celebrate the end of the war though Christmas did factor in."

"That was our mother's idea," Nkosi said laughing. He then grew serious and said, "Since it was something our father would have said."

Beckett nodded before she said, "Have you ever talked to my dad?"

"On my own?" Nkosi asked. When she nodded he scratched his cheek and said, "Not about this, I do not think he would want to really. You said the dinner?"

Not surprised the investigator was changing the subject, Beckett nodded and then said, "It's not, I'm talking about before that evening. I think we kept later hours for Christmas dinner so we had time for the walk we took from the house; we moved to Alamo Square the next year."

* * *

_"Are you sure you'll be alright?" Kate asked Rick as they had come to the bottom of the stairs to the sidewalk._

_ "Of course, I'd have to be if I'm going to be well," he replied easily. "You don't need to walk with me."_

_ Shaking her head Kate said, "I did tell your doctor at the hospital I would keep an eye on you."_

_ Nodding his head while they were talking around the corner to catch up with her siblings Rick said, "It was a lovely Christmas."_

_ "You've been listening to Ma too much," Kate replied with a smile. "But it has been wonderful. The war is over and you're home, safe to celebrate with us."_

_ "And we've had gifts," Junior said since his sister and friend were reaching where he and Rose were waiting for them._

_ "Junior," the young woman said, smacking his shoulder lightly with the back of her hand._

_ "Where's-" Rick started to say before he heard someone calling out to them. "Speak of the devil," he said under his breath, smiling when Kate looked at him._

_ "Merry Christmas," Patrick said once he was with everyone. He smiled at them all and said, "I would have gone over to the house sooner, but you know how my mother is."_

_ "I'm surprised she let you head out now," Rose said teasingly._

_ "Being a man will have its advantages," Patrick said. "Well… mind if I join you?"_

_ "We're walking deep into the park," Kate let him know._

_ "And have a bit of a picnic, bread and cheese with milk," Junior said, holding up the cloth sack Johanna had packed herself. He smiled when Patrick did to him and they started to walk down the path they were in front of, leaving the other three on their own._

_ "Well of all the-" Rose started to say._

_ "Leave them Rosie," Kate told her twin swiftly. "They haven't seen each other for a few days."_

_ As they started to walk after the two, watching them talking to each other and smiling at one another as well, Rick said, "Why do you think they don't just talk?"_

_ "How can they? Have you ever seen two men acting as sweethearts?" Kate asked. When her twin made a sound in the back of her throat she said, "I've only seen you and Mary, never men."_

_ "There are," Rick said. When the two looked at him he said, "In Paris, I received jumbled directions to a café and found it with men like your brother."_

_ "Did you stay?" Rose asked._

_ "No, they chased me off," Rick replied. He looked ahead of them again and said, "They were afraid."_

_ "I must go home," Rose said before she suddenly spun around and started to run._

_ "Rosie!" Kate called, starting to go after her. She felt a hand taking her arm and looked at Rick saying, "She-"_

_ "Leave her be," Rick said gently. "She needs to see Mary."_

_ Pausing for a moment, Kate finally nodded and turned back around with him to walk after her brother and Patrick. After they were silent for a while she then said, "Should we talk about the weather?"_

_ "We're not at a ball," Rick responded immediately. "Since I couldn't dance if President Wilson himself commanded it." He saw that she was looking at him and he said, "He seemed like a nice man."_

_ Nodding, since they had gone to see the president when he'd stopped in the city from far away, Kate said, "I'll only show my support if I could vote for him."_

_ "Bluestocking," Rick said jokingly._

_ "Old Man," Kate said. She laughed lightly when he stopped abruptly and reached for his coat. "Did you bring them?" she asked as she knew he was looking for his spectacles._

_ "Luckily enough," Rick replied. They came around a turn in the path and he stopped again when they saw the two men ahead were standing close and looking at something in a tree. He felt Kate grab his arm tightly and reached for her arm before the two men parted, laughing at each other and avoiding the other's gaze._

_ "Fools," Kate sighed._

_ "Give them time," Rick said before he glanced at her and smiled when her cheeks flushed slightly._

_ "Of course," Kate replied, walking again with him and relieved for the distraction as Junior was waving to them and calling for them to have lunch._

* * *

"I'm glad we had some time together," Darnley said to his husband, reaching over and taking his hand. He squeezed it tightly and told him, "But I was in love with you then of course."

"As I was with you," Nkosi said. "Now," he said as he turned to Castle and Beckett who were smiling at them. "About the fools comment."

"Oh I know, definitely the pot calling the kettle black," Darnley said.

Giving him a look Beckett said, "The circumstances-"

"Don't worry," Darnley interrupted. "It's better you gave it some time actually; four kids before twenty-seven would have been a bit much for you I think."

"That was three," Beckett said simply. "But that's all I have for that day, you all know the rest anyway,"

"We do," Darnley replied. Looking down at the kids he then said, "Well… lunch?"

Looking at her watch Beckett said, "Are we still doing this memory thing?"

"Yeah, I like to look at different decades," Darnley said eagerly as they were standing and starting to get their kids.

"I'm not saying any more," Beckett said simply.

"I didn't expect you to," Darnley told her, walking with her out of the greenhouse. "After lunch we're still playing pool right?"

"Yes," Beckett said with a sigh though she smiled at Josie grabbing her chin. "And I'll let my husband take care of whatever date you get next; you owe me a game." She smiled again at him laughing before they made their way into the kitchen where they could get their food and eat together in the smaller dining room with their children as Maddy was making Josie laugh.

* * *

"Okay, okay," Darnley said. "So I scratched on the opening shot; it doesn't count."

"I think it does _othandekayo_," Nkosi said.

"What does that mean?" Castle asked as Darnley was getting the cue ball from the pocket it had ended up in.

"Beloved," Nkosi said, smiling at his husband's entire face growing red.

"That's sweet," Beckett said.

"Yes but… that's more a private endearment," Darnley explained.

"Can I ask you something?" Castle said to Nkosi. When the investigator nodded at him he said, "How was Skye able to learn your language? The clicks… all of that?"

"She is very good at languages," Nkosi replied. "And she was dedicated about this one, we have worked together and it did help us for an incident."

"Who's going to shoot first?" Darnley said.

"You," Beckett said. "Are you guys sure you're not going to play?" she asked the two men.

"Very," Castle said, he and Nkosi planning to sit out the first game which was going to be the second one.

"I have a date," Darnley replied since the writer had looked at him. "March second, a Tuesday in 1920."

"Ah… thanks for the day that was," Castle said.

"Do you know already?" Nkosi asked, looking at him.

"He does," Beckett said before her husband could speak. She smiled when he looked at her and said, "Go ahead, let us know."

With a brief nod of his head Castle said, "It was in the morning, foggy and damp. I was a cop by then and of course still on patrol, around Union Square. We… Brad and I, were looking for people heading home from speakeasies though there weren't many that time. Which was great for me."

* * *

_"I should head over to Market, see if anything is occurring there," Brad said._

_ "Go on, I think I can take care of things here," Rick said with a nod. He watched his friend go south on Powell before he turned and started to walk along Geary, nodding to the women walking around to do their shopping. After he'd been doing so for ten minutes he realized he was hearing a particular set of footprints still before he stopped and turned. "Kate?" he asked in surprise._

_ "Good morning," she said, hurrying to him. "I thought I might see you."_

_ "Are you and your ma here? Rose?" Rick asked, looking around for them._

_ "I'm on my own, in the Model T," Kate said easily. She then said, "I need to pick up some things from the butchers and remembered you would be around here."_

_ "What's that?" Rick asked seeing she was holding something._

_ "For you," Kate said. "Some joe and a pastry."_

_ "Thank your ma," Rick said, taking both gratefully. "I could use that."_

_ "Are you alright?" Kate asked._

_ "Oh no, everything's jake," Rick replied. He bit into the donut her mother had made from scratch before he said, "'ell 'er-"_

_ "Don't talk with your mouth full," Kate scolded him. "And where is Brad?"_

_ "Down on Market," Rick replied after he'd swallowed. "But thank you again."_

_ Nodding Kate looked around the street and said, "Could I walk with you?"_

_ "Where's the car?" Rick asked, looking around the street,_

_ "Over on Geary on the other side of Powell," Kate said._

_ "I need to make a circuit and I'll see you off to your car," Rick replied. They started to walk and he was drinking the tin cup of coffee, nodding as it had been prepared to his exact liking. "And thank her for my coffee," he said._

_ "I made that," Kate said._

_ "Thank you as well," Rick said. "How is everyone at home?"_

_ "Good, Patrick was a bit late but he phoned to say he wasn't fired," Kate replied with a smile. "And that he still hopes to get the other job, soon."_

_ "I hope he can," Rick replied. He tapped the edge of his brim with his billy club as they were passing some ladies before he said, "And you?"_

_ "I'm swell, I think I might help Ma with dinner," Kate replied. "Rosie's gone to the Presidio again, to try and get into a plane again though don't tell Ma since she would never let her go."_

_ "I wonder if she will," Rick said as they all know how much the young woman wanted to be a pilot._

_ "Hopefully she will," Kate said before they were walking in comfortable silence. When they reached the intersection of Geary and Powell she turned to him and was about to ask if they could continue when he was speaking first._

_ "I'll walk you to the auto-" Rick began to say._

_ "Hey McDonovan," Brad called. "Shirking?"_

_ "No, you remember Kate," Rick said, motioning to her._

_ "Miss," Brad said, nodding his head._

_ "I just came to see Rick since I'm going to the butcher's," Kate told him with a smile as she liked her friend's partner._

_ "Fratelli's?" Brad asked. When the young woman nodded he said, "Tell Tony we said hello."_

_ "I will," Kate replied. She was about to say goodbye to the two men when Rick was stopping her and speaking to his partner._

_ "Do you mind staying on the Square?" he said to Brad._

_ "No, go on but I'll expect you back soon," the officer replied. When his partner tapped his billy club to his hat he laughed and said goodbye to Kate before we went to continue his patrol._

_ "The automobile is fine," Kate told him as Rick was moving to the engine._

_ "No overheating?" he asked her._

_ Shaking her head Kate said, "Junior looked at it before I left."_

_ "Then I'll make sure you can start," Rick told her. When she nodded he hurried to the car and waited for her to climb inside. He placed his hands on the windowsill once she had rolled the glass down and said, "I'll be there at six."_

_ "We'll be expecting you," Kate replied. She squeezed his hand and said, "Stay warm."_

_ "Oh, thank you for the joe," Rick said as he recalled the tin cup she'd given him. He handed it over and stepped back to watch her drive away before she was turning on Mason at the end of the block. Turning back to the square he forced himself to focus as some passengers were disembarking a cable car that was stopping at Geary. He helped a woman pick up a package she'd dropped and then walked over to where his partner was speaking with a couple; guessing they were tourists._

_ After the pair were on their way to the Fairmont hotel, Brad turned to his partner and asked, "She's on her way?"_

_ "She is," Rick replied._

_ "She's some doll," Brad commented while they were walking together through the square itself._

_ "Move along, no begging," Rick said to a young boy who was holding out a hat to passersby. "She is," he then said again._

_ "And you won't tell her?" Brad asked._

_ "Tell her what?" Rick said, frowning as he was looking everywhere but at his partner._

_ "She must not see how you gaze at her," Brad said._

_ "She doesn't look at me that way; never will," Rick said firmly. He was relieved when his partner shrugged and he reached over, holding out his arm saying, "Does that look like hooch to you?"_

_ Seeing the man walking with something under his arm Brad said, "Better make sure."_

_ The pair went after the man, who soon started to run once he spotted their uniforms, going north on Stockton with Rick and Brad in close pursuit._

* * *

"You're going to stop there?" Darnley asked in annoyance.

"Yes, I have more to this story and I'll be here all day trying to tell you about it if I don't stop somewhere," Castle explained.

"Your shot Patrick," Beckett told him.

"Yeah," Darnley said, turning to the pool table and looking to see what shot he could take.

"Do you want me to continue?" Castle asked. When the detective looked over his shoulder at him he couldn't help smiling and saying, "Okay. I'll go to that night when I went to your house for dinner."

"You weren't still living there?" Beckett asked him with a smile.

"Yes, okay so I was back at home but my arrival isn't where I'm starting," Castle said. He couldn't help the short laugh that left him at the looks on the other three faces before he then said, "It was when you came home Kate."

* * *

_"It's raining like the dickens Ma," Kate said as she came into the house. "I hope- Rick!"_

_ "Hello Kate," he said, smiling at her as she hurried to him._

_ "Young lady," Johanna said, hurrying over to her daughter. "What are you doin' trackin' water all over the floor."_

_ "Sorry Ma," Kate said, blanching slightly. "I'll get a mop."_

_ Sighing Johanna said, "Best you change from those wet clothes." She saw her daughter hesitating and said, "Go on, he'll be fine. I've been keepin' an eye on him; I'll continue."_

_ Smiling briefly at Kate before she left the kitchen, Rick said, "Really Johanna. I'm just fine."_

_ "A bit more and you'll be warmed up," she said firmly. "Now how you ended up in the bay…"_

_ "We caught a distiller," Rick replied. When the woman looked at him he smiled and said, "We did, he was wild to get away but we caught him."_

_ "Good for you," Johanna said. "But again…"_

_ Rick chuckled slightly before he then said, "He tried to steal a rowboat and we had to jump in to reach him." Seeing the frown on his friends' mother's face he said, "There weren't any other boats at hand." He shrugged and then said, "There was no chance to grab another."_

_ "Very well," Johanna said with a sigh. "I'm hopin' your partner will be alright himself."_

_ "He will, I went in the water more than he did," Rick replied. He was going to say more when he heard footsteps in the distance and looked to see that it was Kate._

_ "Good," Johanna said in relief. "Go on then and help him out he's been in there long enough. I must be gettin' dinner on the table."_

_ "I'm swell Kate," Rick told her as she turned to him as soon as her mother had left the room. He explained what had happened and then said, "I suppose I should be happy that we didn't have to go too far from shore."_

_ "I am," Kate said firmly. "You could have gotten sick! I told you to keep warm."_

_ "I did try, I had to get him," Rick explained. He handed her the towel he'd used to dry his soaking feet and said, "I'll take the water-"_

_ "You won't," Kate said._

_ "I must," Rick replied sternly. "The tub is too heavy for you."_

_ Kate narrowed her eyes before she said, "Then let me help you."_

_ "Alright," Rick said as he knew from the look on her face that she wouldn't budge from that. Together they picked up the tub, carrying it out to the porch where they let it go down the stairs since it was raining still. "I'll grab my clothes," he said. "Your ma was insistent I needed to change."_

_ Nodding, Kate went to the kitchen so she could wash up for dinner and help her mother and sister with everything._

_ In his room, Rick looked around once he'd changed before he turned to head to the stairs, meeting Patrick there. "All right?" he asked the man._

_ "Of course, famished though," he answered, a wide smile on his face. "How're things with the law copper?"_

_ "Squared away," Rick said simply before Junior was joining them. He was about to greet him when Johanna was calling to them downstairs and they nearly flew down so they could wash up and gather around the dining room table._

_ "This roast is perfect Ma," Junior said after they'd been eating for a while._

_ "Thank your sisters," Johanna said with a smile. "They were the ones who cooked."_

_ "Where were you when I got home?" Rick asked Kate._

_ "I went down the street to take some soup to Mrs. Wayne," she said with a smile. "She's unable to cook since she broke her wrist remember?"_

_ "I'll have to send you with some of this roast boys," Johanna said to them. "She'll need more than soup for her and her son."_

_ "We'll take it Ma," Junior said before Johanna was going into the kitchen._

_ "And will you be returning?" Rose asked jokingly._

_ "Rosie," Kate scolded._

_ "We will, we're to play cards aren't we?" Patrick asked._

_ "That's true," Rose replied._

_ "Where's Mary?" Rick asked since the woman hadn't come for dinner._

_ "At her parents' home," Rose said with a frown._

_ "She wants Mary to move here with us," Kate replied. "But she can't since there isn't a free room to keep her things in."_

_ "There could be," Rick said though he knew that Junior wouldn't leave his room to live with Patrick. He wasn't surprised when the others looked at him and he said, "I spoke with my captain yesterday. He suggested that I might want to not live where a club owner does."_

_ "Well… we knew it would happen soon," Junior said, knowing it was more for appearances sake than the legality of his wine at the club. "Do you want to move?"_

_ "No, but I must," Rick said with a sigh. "I'll have to start looking for a place."_

_ "I hope you'll find one close," Johanna said. "I'm expectin' you to come over for dinner still."_

_ "I will," Rick replied with a smile. He then looked over at the others and said, "I'll stay in touch."_

_ "Good, no one plays cards as well as you do," Junior said before they were all beginning to laugh before they went back to their food. They soon finished and he was about to ask if the others wanted some whiskey when his mother was stopping him as they were standing up._

_ "Let's not tonight," Johanna said firmly to her son as she knew what he would be asking already._

_ "Oh, alright," Junior said, chancing a glance at Rick. He looked back at him when he saw that the officer was frowning and asked, "What is it?"_

_ "If you're going to drink whiskey that's alright," Rick told him. "I'm not on duty now."_

_ "Will you join in?" Junior asked him as he was going to the hutch in the dining room._

_ "I should pass-" Rick began._

_ "Give him a bit," Johanna interrupted._

_ "Yes, you should have a little," Kate said immediately._

_ Opening his mouth to speak, Rick paused when he saw how earnestly she looked at him and finally nodded before he took the very slight cup of whiskey. He drank it down and then said, "I feel better already."_

_ Johanna, going over to the kitchen with her plate, reached out and pinched his ear saying, "I'll have to send you to get more water."_

_ "Thank you, Johanna," Rick said with a smile, knowing that she was joking. He stood then and helped every start to clear the table, walking with Kate and smiling down at her while they were walking to the kitchen together with her family._

* * *

"Again," Darnley said as he was putting away his pool cue since they'd finished. "Why you weren't together before then…"

"We were unsure," Beckett said.

"Why would you be?" Castle asked his wife.

"Because you were older, a police officer and you had seen the world," Beckett replied. "I'd only traveled around California before we were married. You were sophisticated to me."

"Great, I thought you were too," Castle told her honestly. They were leaving the pool room behind Darnley and Patrick and he reach to her, taking her hand and squeezing it before he entwined their fingers.

"Hey, what're we going to do now?" Darnley said as he looked back at them.

"It's not time to get the kids up?" Beckett asked, checking her watch.

Nkosi was about to speak when they heard Maddy on the baby monitor that he was holding and he said wryly, "You jinxed it."

"No, it was time," Beckett said easily before they laughed together as they made their way over to the stairs. Heading up she checked her watch and she turned her attention to the stairs before they were hurrying down to hall so they could get their children and spend time with them again.


	31. Happy Golden Days (Part 2)

"Say her name Maddy," Darnley was telling his daughter.

"Kee!" the toddler said eagerly.

Beckett laughed at the slight frown on her friend's face and she said, "I think that's the best you can do."

"What happened to calling her Kat?" Castle asked.

"Well…" Darnley said, looking at Maddy.

"Wanna go Dada," the toddler said.

"Go where?" Darnley asked her.

"Josie!" Maddy said eagerly.

"Oh sure, say her name right," Darnley said, letting her go so she could go to Beckett who was holding the baby.

"Maddy can call me anything she wants," Beckett reassured him with a smile as she looked on while the toddler was holding Josie's hands.

"Well… they're friends now I think," Castle said as they listened to Josie laughing at Maddy.

"I think they already were," Nkosi said.

"Say it Patrick," Beckett said in mock annoyance to her friend.

"We have three more decades," Darnley said.

"Are you sure you want to go past 1926?" Castle asked.

With the other three looking at him Nkosi said, "I do not mind if you talk about things with me not there."

"Okay," Castle said before he looked at Darnley.

"Yeah, I have it," the detective said, holding up his phone slightly. "August twelfth of 1938, a Friday though since in summer that might not really matter," Darnley told them.

"Not really; all the girls were off from school," Castle replied with a smile. "I usually remind Kate about the ages," he then told them.

"Go ahead," Darnley said, not surprised when Beckett rolled her eyes though he knew she was doing so playfully.

"Julia was sixteen by then, Eliza and Alexis weren't to their birthdays yet," Castle started, talking to the two men since he knew Beckett was aware already. "So they were almost eleven and almost ten. And Josie was already eight by then, since she'd had her birthday in February." When Darnley and Nkosi nodded he then said, as Maddy was sitting with Josie on the blanket on the floor of the family room, "We were on our own; you guys had gone to Paris for the summer," directing that to Darnley. "And we were in the city."

* * *

_"Don't run," Kate said to the girls as they were returning from the water._

_ "We weren't Ma," Alexandra said quickly._

_ "She's only teasing," Julia said to her._

_ "Oh… Ma!" Alexandra said._

_ "I'm sorry," Kate replied as she wrapped a towel around her shoulders. She then hugged her tightly and said, "I just want to make sure you all are ready to go."_

_ "Are you sure we can't swim anymore?" Josephine was asking her grandmother who was drying her._

_ "I don't think you can," Johanna said with a smile. "But we had fun."_

_ "Oh yes," Josephine said eagerly. "It was swell."_

_ "Good," Johanna said before she let her go._

_ "What will we do now?" Julia asked her parents as her father was drying off._

_ "We can stay a bit longer," Rick said. He was about to fold his towel when his wife was taking it and he watched her fold it instead. "Thank you love," he told her with a smile. "And then we need to go back home."_

_ "Are you and Ma still going to dinner?" Elizabeth asked. Her father was about to answer when her mother placed her hand on his arm and did so instead._

_ "We are, don't worry," Kate replied. "For now we can walk down the beach."_

_ "Could we go all the way to the end?" Elizabeth asked._

_ "Of course," Kate replied with a nod as she helped Josephine put her dress over her bathing outfit._

_ "What about seashells?" the little girl asked._

_ "We always get those," Rick answered before his wife could. "Come on, or else we won't be able to walk."_

_ The girls immediately finished with their dresses and they walked together down the beach while their parents were behind them. They talked eagerly about their own night with their grandmother; Johanna was taking them to another restaurant; and they were speaking to one another about what they would do after when their father was calling to them._

_ "You'll go straight on to home," Rick said when the four stopped and turned to them. He shared a smile with his wife when Julia was the first to start protesting before he said, "You'll do that Julia, your grandma will be the only one to watch you."_

_ "I'll help her too," the young woman said._

_ "Where did you want to go?" Kate asked her._

_ "The theater," Julia said hopefully._

_ "She has been wanting to see _Alexander's Ragtime Band_," Kate said when her husband looked at her._

_ "We'll ask your ma," Rick told her. "Let her decide."_

_ "I will watch the others," Julia said firmly. She was relieved when her parents nodded and she then turned around so they could walk back to where Johanna was with their things._

_ "What is it?" Kate's mother asked with slight laughter in her voice as her granddaughters were talking at once._

_ "They'd like to go to the cinema tonight Ma," Kate told her._

_ "Oh… that sounds delightful," Johanna said, smiling at her granddaughters. "What shall we see?"_

_ "You must all decide," Kate said firmly before Julia could speak._

_ "We'll go to the cinema nearest home," Johanna told her._

_ "Then we can leave," Rick told them._

_ They started picking up their things before they went to their car and Rick drove them back to Alamo Square and their home. inside the girls hurried to their room and they were changing while Rick and Kate when to the latter's room._

_ "I know what you would like to know," Kate said with a smile at her husband as she was changing into her slip._

_ "Oh?" Rick asked as he buttoned his shirt._

_ "You'd like to go to the cinema too," Kate said. She wasn't surprised when he nodded and she then said, "We can go, I know you'd like to see _Test Pilot_."_

_ "Would you?" Rick said._

_ "Oh of course, you know I swoon over Clark Gable," Kate said teasingly as she was putting on her stockings. She looked up at her husband and smiled with the way he was looking at her before he spoke._

_ "Come here," Rick said simply to his wife. He pulled her directly against his chest as soon as he could take her hand, not surprised when she placed her hands on his chest. "You should only have eyes for me," he said in a slight growl though they both knew he was teasing._

_ Before she could reply, Kate was tilting her head back as her husband was going to her neck, kissing at it furiously before she gently squeezed his shoulders. "You know I do," she said firmly._

_ Seeing the slight smile playing at the corners of her lips, Rick said, "_Do you love me_?" speaking in Irish._

_ "_I do_," Kate breathed out before her husband was crushing his lips to hers._

_ After they'd been dueling for some time, Rick finally stopped and pressing his forehead against hers he told her, "I love you Kate."_

_ "I love you too Rick," Kate told him quickly. They kissed again, but far gentler, before they were parting, and she nuzzled her nose against his. "Let me dress," she said as he wasn't letting her go._

_ "Why must I? I think we should stay here for the night," Rick told her._

_ Kate laughed softly and gently kissed him on the lips before they slowly parted and he finally let her go. She went to her dress and slipped on the green patterned fabric before belting it and making sure that her hair and hat were neat. "We should say goodbye to them Rick," she then directed to her husband gently as he still hadn't finished dressing._

_ Sighing, and giving his wife one last lingering gaze, Rick turned his attention to his suit and putting the last of it on. Once he had he turned to his wife and allowed her to fix his tie before he buttoned his vest. "I'm ready," he told her._

_ "Good, I'm famished," Kate said. She was about to turn to the door when she was suddenly gasping as her husband gathered her up in his arms. Since she was facing away from him, she was looking at the closed door while he was kissing her neck through her hair. She indulged in a few minutes of that before she finally stopped him and turned to face him. "You must wait my love," she said as she touched the lapels on his jacket though they were already straight._

_ Reaching up and taking her hands, Rick leaned down and gently kissed her fingertips before telling her, "I don't want to, you're the cat's meow love."_

_ Standing up on her toes slightly, Kate brushed her lips against her husband's and murmured, "I feel the same for you." She wasn't surprised when he wrapped his arms around her, and they held onto each other tightly as they kissed again. She was relieved when he didn't linger and they slowly parted shortly after they'd begun. She smiled at him when she opened her eyes and she murmured, "Come on, the girls."_

_ Nodding, Rick took her hand before he led the way to the door and opened it before letting her step out. He followed her to the living room where they met their daughters and her mother. "You'll listen to your grandmother," he said to the girls as they went to him. He hugged them before he added, "And have fun as well."_

_ "Don't worry Da," Julia said with a smile at him. "Things'll be swell."_

_ "They will," Kate said, smiling at the girls when they came to her. She kissed them all before she went to her mother and hugged her briefly saying, "Thank you Ma."_

_ "You're welcome," Johanna replied simply. "Now go and enjoy yourselves."_

_ Kate nodded before she turned to her husband and said, "Let's go." Their daughters and her mother followed them to the front door before they stepped outside and walked down to the car as the girls were calling goodbye to them. They were quiet at the beginning of their drive, but eventually her husband was reaching over to her and taking her hand before he spoke._

_ "We don't need to go to the cinema," Rick told her._

_ Smiling Kate said, "I want to; it's a swell idea. And I want to go with you, never mind seeing Mr. Gable."_

_ "Alright," Rick replied, letting her hand go so he could turn. "But we'll come home after?"_

_ "We will," Kate said, smiling before she turned her attention to the road as they were nearing their restaurant. When her husband had parked she was about to get out when he stopped her and she looked on while he was getting out and going around to her door. She smiled at him as he helped her out onto the sidewalk, and she walked away from the car slightly before her husband joined her. She looped her arm through his and they went inside before they were promptly seated for their reservations. Once they'd been left alone she asked her husband, "What will you get?"_

_ "I believe their steak," Rick replied as he was looking at the menu._

_ "You always get that," Kate told him teasingly._

_ Rick shrugged and asked, "Pheasant?"_

_ "I don't think I will this time," Kate replied easily since she would get that more often. "I'll try their duck."_

_ Rick nodded before he then turned to their waiter who had come over to them and told him their order before they were left alone with their glasses of wine. They were quiet as they tapped their glasses together, sipping a little at the liquid before he said, "What will we do tomorrow?"_

_ "I believe we can go to the zoo," Kate replied after thinking for a moment. "The girls have been eager to see it again."_

_ Nodding Rick then said, "Will your ma be awake when we return to the house?"_

_ Shaking her head Kate told him, "They'll all be asleep I'm sure. And I think we should tell them in the morning."_

_ Thinking that over, Rick said, "I suppose it would be a nice surprise."_

_ "It would be," Kate said in agreement, smiling. She looked up at their waiter as he'd brought some bread over and she said to her husband when they were alone again, "I hope we get a telegram soon."_

_ "Your ma isn't getting worried, is she?" Rick asked, knowing she was talking about her sister._

_ "No, no," Kate said. "But it's been over a week; she said every Tuesday she'd send one to make sure we know they're alright."_

_ "Then you're worried about her," Rick said. He saw the protest in his wife's expression and quickly said, "She'll be fine, I would wager they were busy visiting the Louvre and Versailles," reminding her what they'd read in her sister's last telegram. "So much so she likely forgot the telegraph," he finished with, watching her to make sure she would consider what he'd said._

_ "I know," Kate said finally. "But I hope she'll remember soon."_

_ Since their food was being served, Rick refrained from speaking before they started to eat. But eventually he said, "Should I send a telegram to their hotel?"_

_ "Let's wait one more day before we try sending them a telegraph ourselves," Kate replied. She ate another bite of her duck before she told him, "But I wonder what we should do for Elizabeth next month."_

_ "I suppose we should ask her," Rick replied. "Though we may know already," he added with a smile._

_ "We still should ask," Kate commented. She took a sip of her wine before she said, "We will tomorrow," firmly. She then said with a smile, "I hope you'll enjoy going to the zoo again in such a short time."_

_ "Oh, I do enjoy it," Rick said as he cut the last bit of his steak. "So I'll gladly go both instances." He smiled when she laughed slightly and then finished the last of his wine before he waited for his wife to do the same. As soon as she had he paid for their meal and then stood before pulling her chair for her. They left the restaurant with her arm looped through his, going to the car and heading to the nearest cinema which was only a few blocks away. "Thank you for agreeing to come," he told his wife as she stepped onto the sidewalk._

_ Smiling, Kate said, "I'm happy to go anywhere with you."_

_ "As am I," Rick said, holding her a little closer for a moment before they went to the ticket booth for their admission. As they walked into the building he was surprised to find she hadn't pulled away from him and he smiled at her before he handed their tickets and they went inside to the concessions, staying close to one another as they purchased their popcorn to share._

* * *

"So I guess we were a little… cheesy back then," Castle commented, glancing at his wife and then shrugging.

"It's alright," Beckett said, squeezing his arm with a smile.

"I think it's better you were," Darnley told them. When the pair looked at him he said, "Better to be cheesy and romantic than fighting."

"True," Beckett said, smiling at her friend. She then looked at their kids and said, "Do you think Maddy has taken in anything we've said?"

"I do not know," Nkosi commented. He then smiled as Keo stood up to walk and said, "But they are entertaining your daughter," as Josie was watching him with wide eyes.

"It looks like it," Castle said before he looked over at Darnley.

"Another?" the man asked hopefully.

"Sure," Castle said quickly as he was enjoying recounting the memories and telling them to the others.

"Okay, so we'll be in the forties and I have a Thursday on the fifteenth of September in 1949," Darnley read from his phone.

"You were fifty," Beckett said with a smile.

"You were still intimate?" Nkosi asked. When he saw the way his husband looked at him he said, "I knew you would ask them."

"Well, were you?" Darnley asked.

Rolling her eyes, Beckett said, "We were but that's all you need to know."

"I should let you know about that day," Castle said then. When the two men nodded he took his wife's hand and said, "This one will likely be quick since it's easier to relate." When the two men nodded he said, "Okay, so it starts out in our home in Mill Valley."

* * *

_Laying on her side, Kate watched her husband as he was pulling on his trousers after he'd placed his boxers on his hips. She smiled when he turned to look at her and said, "I enjoy watching you."_

* * *

"Rick," Beckett said in slight embarrassment as her husband had said she'd been watching him dress after they'd made love.

"What? It's what we did," Castle said.

"Still," Beckett said simply as she had recalled in more detail what that moment had been like. She shook herself of that and then said to him, "Keep going, but skip the getting dressed part because that's self-explanatory."

"Sure," Castle said. "We needed to head down and get some dinner ready."

* * *

_"Is there anything I need to do for you love?" Rick asked his wife as he watched her tying her apron._

_ "I don't believe so," Kate said slowly as she watched to the refrigerator. She looked inside and then said, "I believe we'll need some of the cheddar cut."_

_ "Very true," Rick said with a nod, hurrying over to her so he could take it out. He spent his time cutting thin slices as his wife was pulling her individual pies from the oven. He smelled the scent of them and said, "Those are swell love."_

_ "Let's hope they are when we eat them," Kate replied easily. She set it aside and then went to get some lettuce and other vegetables before cutting tomatoes and then carrots. She had Rick dress it while she checked on her apple pie before she nodded and said, "Just the potatoes."_

_ "It seems like you'll have some help with that," Rick said with a smile as they heard a child outside the house from the driveway. They walked quickly to the lean-to so they could go outside and greet their daughters, in laws and grandchildren._

* * *

"That's all I can give you," Castle said honestly. "I can't see much past that point since we don't know the people our daughters met or what grandchildren we ended up having."

"Yeah, thinking about Skye's and Mary's girls I don't know what kids they had back then," Darnley said. "But that's alright, you two cooking was an interesting story."

"I think we should wait before we go to the last memory," Beckett said.

Looking at his watch Darnley said, "I don't think there's too much time until our kids are back."

"Give us the date," Beckett said with a heavy sigh.

Smiling, Darnley read from his phone, "Tuesday on January fifteenth; another fifteen; of 1957. So you two were almost going to turn fifty-eight and fifty-seven."

"Wait," Nkosi said before Castle could say anything to that. "You never said what ages your daughters were."

Nodding Castle said, "They were twenty-seven, twenty-two, about to turn twenty-one and already nineteen. This time around they're almost thirty-five, thirty, twenty-nine and twenty-seven since they hadn't reached their birthdays yet. But they aren't in this memory since they were in their own homes with their own families of course. So this one focuses more on me and Kate." When his wife squeezed his hand he smiled at her and then began with the two of them in the kitchen of their Mill Valley house again.

* * *

_"We are ready now," Rick told Kate as he took the last bottles of alcohol. He expected her to comment on what he'd said but she was silent and he turned, seeing that she was studying the oven before she spoke._

_ "I suppose we can leave the chicken á la king a bit longer," Kate told her husband before she turned to him._

_ "Are the aspics ready?" Rick then asked._

_ "Cut and placed on the plates," Kate said with a smile, not surprised that he was asking since he'd made the vegetable one. She went to the refrigerator and saw that and the shrimp cocktail aspic were jiggling as they were meant to. Closing the door she nodded and said, "They're fine."_

_ "Good," Rick said simply before he reached for his wife and pulled her close so he could kiss her. He was doing that roughly, his tongue soon slipping into her mouth, and they were fighting against one another for some time until they were jolted apart by the sound of the doorbell. "The party begins," he said as he looked down at his wife._

_ "Yes," Kate replied, gently pressing on his shoulders. She smiled when he pouted his lips for a moment and brushed her lips against them before she was hurrying to the door with him following._

_ "Well, well," Rose said once her twin had opened the door. "I see we're too early."_

_ "You're on time," Kate said, rolling her eyes and knowing her husband had her lipstick on his lips. She turned to him as her sister, Patrick and Mary were entering the house and saw he was using his handkerchief._

_ "Can I get you all drinks?" Rick asked his in laws._

_ "I'll take a gin and tonic," Mary said._

_ "The same for me," Rose replied._

_ "I'll have that too love," Kate told her husband._

_ Nodding, Rick then looked at his brother in law and said before he could, "An old fashioned after the gin and tonics."_

_ Smiling, as he wasn't surprised he'd guessed what he'd wanted, Patrick nodded and asked, "You'll have the same?"_

_ "Of course," Rick said, beginning to mix the drinks. He tried to do so quickly as their other guests were going to be arriving soon and he wanted to be ready to make their orders. He handed the gin and tonic drinks to the three women before he made his and Patrick's drinks. He was just taking a sip of his cocktail when there was a knock on the door, and he smiled at his wife before they were walking over to the front door to let in their next guests and allow the party to really begin._

* * *

Standing up, Beckett reached for Josie and said, "Sounds like they're back."

"I think so," Darnley said as he could hear kids calling out to them. He took Keo while his husband grabbed Maddy and they went over to the foyer in time to hear the other kids talking.

"I 'ope they didn't go in the pool yet," Fleur was saying.

"We didn't," Beckett said, smiling as Julia and Eliza turned from giving their things to their grandparents to run over to them. She hugged them tightly and said, "Okay, okay, let's wait until we get to the pool before you tell us all about your day." She smiled at the others as the kids were talking again but moving to the stairs so they could go up to the rooms and change to swim again.

* * *

"I'm glad you guys stayed warm," Castle said, taking Josie from his wife as the kids had finished their story about going to Stonehenge.

"We made sure they did," Brennan commented. "Since we've gone before."

"Don't worry," Clara said when she saw the slight frown on Beckett's face. "We haven't gone since she was six."

"That's a long time Mommy," Eliza said seriously.

Beckett couldn't help laughing and she leaned over, kissing her cheek before saying, "I know, but we did let you go sweetie." She laughed again at the firm nod her daughter made and kissed her again before turning her attention to Julia who touched her arm.

"What did you do?" the girl asked.

"Not all that much," Beckett said honestly.

"Your sister can't do much herself remember," Castle said, lightly bouncing Josie who soon began to laugh. "So we let her play with Maddy and Keo."

"Mostly Maddy," Beckett said. "And now that you know, you can go ahead and swim you two. There isn't that much time left until dinner."

Watching with her as the girls went to the steps into the water, Castle asked her, "_Are you going to tell them about the memories_?" speaking in Irish.

Smiling, Beckett said, "_Shouldn't it be you that does_?"

"_I guess_," Castle said. "_Maybe later_." He looked around at the others and said, "_Maybe once we're back at home_."

Seeing the same Beckett said, "_Probably better_." She squeezed his hand and then stood, going over to where Darnley was sitting on his own. "Okay?" she asked him as she sat on the lounge chair next to him.

"Yeah, I'm fine," Darnley replied, showing her his phone. "It's not another date, I was just checking the weather the rest of our time here."

"It will snow," Beckett commented.

"Yeah, I'm not sure we'll be letting Maddy and Keo outside that much," Darnley said.

"Something's bothering you," Beckett said, squeezing his arm.

"It's just… I was remembering myself," Darnley said. "While your husband was talking about everything after the 1920s."

Beckett squeezed his arm and then stood saying, "Stay there," as her friend had made a motion to stand. She walked over to Nkosi and beckoned him out of the water before she said, "He needs you."

Looking startled, Nkosi turned and then saw the expression on his husband's face before he handed her Keo and went to Darnley.

Smiling as the two men briefly embraced, Beckett turned her attention to the baby in her arms and said, "What would you like to do?"

"Dada," Keo said before he giggled. He wrapped his arms around Beckett's neck and was about to press against her neck before he heard his grandfather.

"Thank you, he would have remembered his fathers," Beckett told Joseph.

"Of course, I will be doing a little swimming young man," Nkosi's father told his grandson.

As the two went into the pool, Beckett walked over to the slide where she saw her husband was with Eliza. "What?" she asked when the latter started to giggle.

"She didn't think you were going to swim," Castle said. He saw the way Eliza was frowning at him and said, "What? I'm not going to tell her."

"I think you're going to have to now," Beckett commented wryly.

"I asked Daddy if you kissed," Eliza told her.

"Not a lot, we had to watch your sister," Beckett said. "But it's okay," she said to Eliza's pout. "We will when we're alone later," she said though she eventually looked at her husband.

"Good," Eliza said, not noticing the way her father's eyes were on her mother intensely. She went to the ladder and started to climb up, knowing there would be someone to get her in the water.

"_I think_," Castle was saying in Irish as they watched their second youngest sliding down to her grandfather. "_You might owe me_."

"_That's what you think_," Beckett said easily before she then headed up the ladder herself.

Watching her go, Castle didn't move until after she had gone into the water and he went up the slide quickly. Once he was in the water himself he swam over to the steps where Eliza was with his mother. "I forgot to ask how you enjoyed it yourself," he said to her.

"Oh… we stayed in the gift shop after looking at the site in snow," Martha said easily, indicating Bethany next to her.

"I'm not surprised," Castle said with a smile.

"But I'm wondering why you went," Beckett said.

"Our grandchildren wanted us to go," Martha said easily.

"I wanted to accompany my husband," Bethany said with a smile. She looked over at him with the others as Joseph was calling, "Me too," before they started to laugh.

The others then began swimming, Darnley and Nkosi joining them, using the slide and playing a few games before they needed to head out to dress for dinner.

* * *

_December 26__th__, 2020_

_ Hello again diary!_

_ I'm getting the chance to write to you again and again I'm in Mom and Dad's room to get the chance to do this on my own. I have a little bit more to write so I'll get started so I don't run out of time._

_ This morning I went with everyone but Mom, Dad, Josa, Patrick, Trevor and their kids to Stonehenge. I've seen it before, but it was so cool to get to see it in the snow! I loved it and I took a lot of pictures with my camera (my soon to be old camera). I've shown Mom and Dad them and they thought they came out really well which was nice of course._

_ We went to lunch in Amesbury that was nearby and it was at a nice café instead of a pub. I know there are restaurants and not just pubs, but when we left Erin said that we might go to one of those. But since there were so many of us it was a lot easier to go to the café. It was really good food, kinda like a mix of British and French, I had the most delicious dish that was called a Squeak and Boeuf… I guess just meat with special sauce and then mashed potatoes. But all of it was very good and I loved it._

_ Oh no, I completely forgot about the gift shop! Well… I guess I can add it here. So we went after since Gram and Bethany had waited there for us and we got to look around which was really fun. They did add some new things and I bought a shirt for myself, it's black and has the outline of Stonehenge on it in silver, it's really pretty. Lizzy got a pencil; she wants to take it to school once we go back. And after that we went to Amesbury._

_ So after that we walked through the town and it was so pretty, brick buildings, one covered almost all the way with ivy and everything English. But it was funny… they had _Domino's Pizza_ there though Grandpapa told me that they have stuff from our home. I hope they like it though; I love British restaurants back at home!_

Julia sighed in relief when her pen ran out of ink right when she finished her sentence and she was quick to dip it to gather more. Once she was ready she brought her pen down to the paper before she paused. Taking a deep breath, she then started to write again, deciding she didn't need to put much more for the entry.

_After walking around, we went into a pastry shop and had some cookies that were really good. We headed back to White Mount and saw Mom, Dad and Josa who were happy I could tell. We went swimming and then had dinner and played until I came to you. You're probably wondering why I wrote this paragraph so fast but it's because I need to ask Mom and Dad something before I go to bed. So I'll stop here diary, good night and I'll try to see you tomorrow!_

Blowing on the ink on the pages, Julia did that a few more times until she was satisfied it was dry enough. Just as she closed the book she turned to find both her parents were in the doorway. "I'm finished," she said with a slight smile.

"That was fast," Beckett said.

"I know, but I wanted to ask something," Julia replied.

"Go ahead," Beckett said as she and Castle went with her to the three armchairs in front of the fireplace in the room.

"I heard Patrick telling Trevor about some dinner in San Francisco," Julia explained. "Were you talking about memories?"

"We did, they wanted us to tell them some memories," Beckett replied.

"Six of them," Castle said. He smiled when Julia looked surprised and said, "From the 1900s to the fifties."

Counting in her head Julia said, "Oh, I guess that does make it six of them." She then smiled and asked, "Will you tell me?"

"We could," Castle said when his wife looked at him.

"Of course," Beckett said. "You can start; now; she needs to go to bed soon."

Nodding his head Castle said, "Okay, the first one was in 1909, three years after I'd ran into your mom."

Julia smiled at that before listening to the memory and sighing at the end of it saying, "That sounds like it would be so fun. Living there in an older house and getting to play in that park you were by."

"It was fun," Castle said, looking at his wife.

"It was," Beckett said with an exaggerated sigh.

"What about the next one?" Julia said eagerly, ready to hear what the other memories were.

"It was in 1918, the Christmas after the war ended," Castle said. "And your mom told us about this one."

Unable to help smiling as Julia looked at her in surprise, Beckett said, "I did, and yes I'll tell you now." She related the memory before she stopped and was startled at her second oldest covering her mouth to smother her laughter. "What is it?" she asked.

"You went into Dad's room in your pajamas?" Julia finally was able to say.

"I had on a robe and it wasn't the first time he'd seen me like that," Beckett said gently.

"Why didn't you just kiss her Dad?" Julia said jokingly to him.

"I know, I should have," Castle said. "But I needed to be a little successful before I could think about marrying, to be able to support your mother. You know how it was in those days."

"I remember," Julia said with a nod. "So next is the twenties." She then smiled and asked, "Was it when you were together."

"No, and it was before you were born," Castle said. He shared a smile with his wife at Julia's frustrated sigh before he said, "It's not that bad," before he then related the memory.

"Oh," Julia said when he finished. "That's actually really good, that was sweet of you Mom."

"Kate?" Castle asked when she didn't say anything.

"Mom?" Julia then said as her mother was shifting in her chair.

"I wanted to see you in your uniform," Beckett finally said.

"Really?" Castle asked. When his wife inclined her head once he smiled and said, "I'm glad you did, I was hoping to impress you back then."

"You did," Beckett said simply as he held his hand out to her.

Julia smiled as she watched her parents holding hands and then turned her attention to the fire her father had built for her while she was writing. When her mother cleared her throat, she looked back at them and said, "I'll tell Lizzy tomorrow you got to hold hands; that's not too bad."

Laughing softly as her husband was chuckling, Beckett said, "It's not."

"Okay, so the next one was 1938," Castle said. "And your mom and I were going to be married for twelve years but this was the summer before that point." He related the story and said, "Do you remember that day?"

"Yep, I really liked the movie, we loved singing," Julia said. "And going to the theater too since it was so cheap. What about your movie?"

"We liked it, I did like Clark Gable," Beckett said as her husband looked at her. "But just for his acting."

"Me too," Castle added when his wife looked at him. He smiled when Julia giggled before he said, "The next two; in 1949 and 1957; were kind of short so I can go through them quickly." When Julia nodded he related them, not talking about him and Beckett in bed together at the beginning of the first one, before he soon finished and he said, "It was fun, but we were missing you by the end of that."

"I missed you too; so did Lizzy," Julia told them with a smile. She then started to yawn; though she tried to stop it; and when she had finished she sighed seeing that her mother was standing. "Please don't say it's time for bed."

"It is," Beckett said, seeing Castle standing. She turned to their daughter and was about to ask jokingly if she needed him to pick her up when she stood and then spoke.

"Well… we are going to do something tomorrow right?" Julia asked.

"We will," Beckett said. "But don't ask us what because we don't have anything in mind just yet."

"Are we going to go anywhere again?" Julia asked.

"I don't think so," Castle said. "Since we came here to spend time at the manor."

"What about the village?" Julia said.

"That we might visit," Beckett told her. "But we'll see when that is exactly, we don't have much time left."

"I wish we could have stayed longer," Julia said with a sigh as they were walking over to the nursery.

"We'll be back in February," Beckett said reassuringly.

"I know, but not for that long either," Julia pointed out to them. She was startled when her parents suddenly stopped walking and said, "What?"

"This summer?" Castle asked his wife.

"While we're in Adare," Beckett said with a smile. She then turned to their daughter and said, "While we're celebrating our anniversary you guys can come here if it's okay with Brennan and Clara. We should try to fly to Heathrow after," saying the last to her husband.

"I'll make arrangements," Castle said. "As soon as you talk to your cousin."

"Oh…" Julia said in mock exaggeration when her parents turned to her then. "Thanks for telling me about the memories," she then told them as she took them by their hands.

"You're very welcome," Beckett said while they were walking again. "But time for bed." She and Castle laughed slightly as their daughter was pretending to grumble but took her to the nursery so they could join the other parents in tucking their children in for the night.

* * *

Pulling on his robe, Castle nearly started to leave the bathroom before he froze and turned back to the counter next to his sink where his glasses were. Once they were on he went to the bedroom where he found his wife was reading in front of the fire. "I'm tempted," he said while he was walking up to her.

"I'm not surprised," Beckett said with a smile as she marked her page and set her book on the table to her left. "We've never had the fireplace on until now. But let's wait."

"Tired?" Castle asked as she was standing up.

"A little," Beckett replied easily before she reached out to him and took her hand. She pulled him over to the bed before letting him go and then getting her robe off before she climbed under the sheets. When she looked at him she wasn't surprised he was watching her and she told him, "Sit with me," as she smiled.

Castle pretended to scramble onto the bed, hearing his wife's laughter before he was going over to her and sitting next to her under the covers. "So what would you like to know?" he asked her.

Shaking her head Beckett ran her fingers through her hair before she said, "I didn't really need to hear anything else. I remember."

"Okay," Castle said simply, watching her before she stopped combing her hair with her fingers. "Then what did you want to do?"

Beckett did her best not to smile, wondering if her husband was aware that he'd nearly been slack jawed while watching her, before she said, "Just this." And with that she moved to get on his lap, wrapping her arms around his neck before she kissed him deeply. She was immensely pleased when her husband was responding nearly instantly and they were holding onto one another tightly. Their tongues were at first rubbing against each other before they were pulling apart for a quick gasp of air before they were back together again.

When they'd finally stopped Castle stared into his wife's eyes before he leaned down and began kissing at her neck before he moved around to her lips. He just barely pressed them to hers before he said, "Are you sure you're tired?"

"I never said I was directly," Beckett replied, speaking in a breathy tone.

Castle swallowed hard before he leaned back against the headboard telling her, "I don't know what to do right now."

"Don't worry," Beckett said gently, leaning over and kissing him lightly. "I do." As he raised his head to watch her she climbed off his lap and then the bed before she took off her dark blue pajama shirt. She pulled off her pajama pants and panties together before she was stopped in getting back on the mattress as her husband was getting off it on the other side.

"Are you sure?" Castle asked with a slight frown as he paused in grabbing his shirt.

Shaking her head Beckett told him, "Why would I have done this?" as she motioned to her body.

As his wife climbed onto the bed Castle was rushing to take off his clothing, going to her as soon as he was finished. He felt her arms wrap around him just as he was kissing her and they were rough as soon as she responded. His body was partly on top of hers and he relished the feel of it until she was breaking off their kiss. He smiled at her and said, "Are you thinking the same thing I am?"

"I think so, but do you really want to move?" Beckett asked him. She watched him think that over for only a second before he was moving and getting up hurriedly. She smiled and looked on while he was grabbing some blankets and then taking them over to the fireplace. While he was setting them down she got off the bed herself to go over to him. She handed him the pillows she'd brought and said, "Make it comfortable."

"I will," Castle replied easily before he then finished. He stepped aside for her to allow her to lay down first and once she was settled he was quick to join her. "Goddess," he breathed to her in his joy as their lips pressed close together again.

"Take me Rick," Beckett told him seriously. "Fuck me."

Castle moved then, and instead of slipping inside of her he turned her with him as he sat up. They were kissing deeply as soon as they were set though it didn't last very long since his wife was moving. He looked down at her and saw that she was pushing herself up with her knees before he helped her by holding his erection. With them both working together it took little time before they were coupled and his breathing had become more rapid. He was about to hold her by the hips when she grabbed his shoulders a little hard and he looked up at her questioningly though he was straining to move.

"This isn't what I wanted," Beckett said. She wasn't surprised when her husband looked very unsure and she was about to tell him they could share their ideas when he moved her. She was appreciative of him laying her on her back carefully as it let her reach for him before they were kissing. When he pulled away from her she was a little frustrated as she wasn't sure how much longer she could take his length firmly inside her. Luckily Castle was moving and she cried out shortly as he was doing so hard immediately, wrapping her arms and legs around his waist so she could attempt to move with him. It wasn't exactly easy but she just managed to, and their hips were soon smacking together loudly.

Leaning down, Castle took his wife's lips but he couldn't kiss her for very long as his need to move was taking him over. He had to move away from her and did his best not to go too far from her while trying to keep up his speed. He could feel the friction between them, and it was starting to make his body throb and he knew it wouldn't be much longer before he felt his wife tensing under him for an instant. Looking down at her he watched the pleasure go across her face and he only had a moment to enjoy the sensation of her trying to take his pleasure before he completely broke.

Holding onto her husband's back as hard as she could, Beckett became lost in the way her pleasure was running through her entire body and the way her sex was throbbing. The feeling of her husband spending his delight so deep inside her nearly pushed her to another orgasm but before she could reach that point for a second time she was slowly calming. She lay motionless, feeling her husband still moving above her until he gave a last, rough thrust and she gasped at the sensation before he was still above her. "Rick?" she eventually asked as he was breathing roughly against her neck for a while.

"I'm good," he said, finding he was able to speak then. Castle pushed himself away from her and then moved to lay on his back. He wrapped his arm around her once she was laying against his side and he kissed her cheek saying, "I'm glad you wanted to do that."

"Not as much as I am," Beckett replied with a smile. She kissed her husband's jaw and told him, "I wish we would have had the chance to do this sooner."

"We would have been really sweaty if we'd done this in the summer," Castle commented. He laughed when she pinched his side and he then told her, "But I'm just glad we did this."

Beckett nodded before she leaned over, kissing him briefly before she lay back and said, "We did this before."

"I know," Castle said, knowing she meant their past life. "And without a fireplace either."

"We went where we could," Beckett commented with a smile. She laughed softly when her husband nuzzled her temple with his lips and she said, "Alright love."

"But we did enjoy it still," Castle told her, reaching up and gently running his fingers through her hair. "Now though I'd really like to focus on now," he said before he paused as he realized he'd said now twice.

"I got it," Beckett told him in amusement, watching him. "And what would you like to focus on now?"

"You," Castle said simply before he turned so he could kiss her deeply. He groaned when she was quick to respond and they were merging their tongues together inside her mouth. He could feel her holding onto him, pressing on his shoulders and he took little time to move so he could enter her again. They had another quickie and were kissing as much as they could through it though they weren't doing that for long as it became harder to control themselves. When they climaxed it was very close together and they were limp when they were fully sated, breathing heavily before he was moving to lay next to her again. "We can't really do that again can we?" he asked her.

Shaking her head Beckett said, "I wish we could, but we'll need some rest for tomorrow."

For a moment Castle wanted to say they didn't know what they'd be doing but he sighed and said, "True. We don't need to get up right this second do we?"

"No," Beckett said with a smile. She felt his lips against her temple and said, "I'd like to stay."

"Just let me know whenever you want to head back," Castle said simply before they were silent for a while. He was rubbing her shoulder and eventually said, "Could I touch you?"

"Where?" Beckett asked. When her husband's response was to cup her breast, she laughed softly and took his hand away gently. "That's not really going to help things."

Letting out an exaggerated sigh Castle said, "What about me?"

Looking down at her husband, Beckett could easily see his erection and said, "You'll be fine."

"What about you?" Castle asked her, watching her.

"I'm fine," Beckett replied easily. She quickly grabbed his hand when it started to move and said, "I'm not kidding."

"Could I kiss you?" Castle asked her. When she nodded he moved so he could lay on her partially to kiss her passionately, slipping his tongue into her mouth. They were rubbing against each other and he followed her in keeping to that until they needed to breathe. He held her close as they moved to lay on their sides and he said, "I love you Kate," staring into her eyes.

"I love you too Rick," Beckett said with a smile. "Is this enough?"

"More than enough," Castle said earnestly before he was leaning down and kissing her again.

Though they had agreed on it, Castle and Beckett found that they were unable to stop themselves and they were slipping easily into another bout of frantic, pleasurable lovemaking. After they were satisfied they kissed sensuously, laying in front of the fire pressed close together they murmured to one another while they enjoyed their intimacy as snow began falling outside their room.


	32. Arms Of The Evergreen Trees

Genre: Romance, Family, Humor

Rating: M for sexual situations and language

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters featured on the show Castle, they belong to the creator of the show, ABC and the others who do own them.

A/N #1: It was really nice getting to read the feedback I got for the last chapter, so I'll go ahead to my thank yous for them! TORONTOSUN (It was nice to see you thought it was very good writing as always!),

Mb (I was happy to see you thought the chapter was a really sweet filler one as you put it. And I'm glad that you loved hearing about their past life with Darnley and Nkosi there, I did want to include him though it wasn't a ton since you're right he wouldn't be with him being killed. I'm not surprised you want more of a backstory about Rick and his WWI experience, it might come up in the future, but I need the write inspiration to write it, though it may come, lol, I never know. And I'm not surprised either that you're thinking he and Kate sent letters to each other too, that you'll have to see if I can put that in. Though it makes sense you're wanting to see how Kate and the others react to Rick being wounded and them helping him as he's recovering. You're welcome for sharing the first half! And I'm happy seeing that you thought the second half was a wonderful update too. So happy seeing you loved the flashbacks in that half as well! It was great reading that you thought it was sweet that Eliza always makes sure her parents have kissed, lol, I figured Julia would have taught her that and she'd take it on her own. I'm pleased to see that you thought it's good to have Julia's perspective on what happens with her diary entries since I love writing them. And I wanted to have her asking about the memories since it just seemed to fit them telling her before she went to bed. And I'm so, so happy that you thought the love scene was beautifully written and great it was hot, sensual and loving as you put it, per usual. You're welcome for the second half too!) and

Guest (I'm so glad that you thought both halves were great and a great story too. And I'm pleased of course that you too like how their memories in their present lives are interweaving as you put it with the memories form that past lives, I wanted to include that. And I actually didn't write them going to France, I focused on England since I wasn't having them there for that long since it's the winter holidays, but they will go to France some day!).

Thanks for the reviews, I loved reading them and I appreciate the time taken to write them out and send them my way!

A/N #2: The title of this chapter is a lyric from the song _Marshmallow World_ by Carl Sigman, the version I've taken from is sung by Dean Martin.

Arms Of The Evergreen Trees

Looking on as her husband was kissing her arm, Beckett smiled when he moved to her hand and picked it up so he could kiss her fingertips. "Rick," she said. When he merely grunted in response she did her best not to laugh and said, "You need to stop."

"Do I really?" Castle asked her though he was pulling away regretfully from her.

"Yes," Beckett said simply. She watched him get up and moved to go to him as he threw himself onto his back on his side of the bed with a frustrated groan. She pressed her cheek to his shoulder and said, "But thank you for making sure we were together."

"You're very welcome," Castle said, knowing she was joking as she had instigated things that morning waking him up manipulating him by hand. He reached up and gently ran his fingers through her hair before he said, "We couldn't-"

"No, we need to get up," Beckett replied. "Remember it snowed," she said as they'd looked outside before going to their bed to sleep.

"I do," Castle said. "What about a bath?"

"Shower," Beckett corrected him. She then moved away from him and said, "You can touch."

"Can I push you all the way?" Castle asked eagerly.

"No," Beckett said, trying not to laugh as he was sitting up suddenly though she wasn't able to. She cupped his cheek and said, "We'll try something later but we'll see how we are; we might be tired."

"Sure," Castle said, nodding his head. He followed her off the bed at that point and they went together over to the bathroom. Since they were already naked they went straight into the stall and he turned on the water immediately. While his wife was under the water he hurried to her and then kissed her, holding her tightly to his body before they were parting to gasp for air. "I love you Kate," he said seriously.

"I love you too," Beckett said. She brushed her lips against his and then asked him, "Why did you say that so seriously?"

"I feel like I didn't say it enough last night," Castle explained.

"We were busy," Beckett said with a smile. She stepped away from him then and went under the water before telling him, "And then sleeping."

"Then I needed to say it now," Castle said, his eyes on her as the water was running over her body. He stepped closer to her and he was about to speak before she was soaping up her washcloth. When she handed it to him he was quick to take it and proceeded to wash her, letting his hands run over her while he did that and they were kissing when they could until he was finished and she was rinsing off.

"I should leave the rest to you," Beckett said teasingly when she had finished.

"You'll have to leave part of it," Castle said, getting another washcloth ready for himself. He let his wife wash what she could first and then finished himself before he stood underneath he water. Once the soap was off him he kissed her deeply before they were slowly parting a bit while later. "Hair?" he asked.

Shaking her head Beckett said, "No need." She wasn't surprised when her husband gathered her in his arms immediately and she went to him, responding to him until they had to part for air. They stared into each other's eyes for a few moments before he was asking her something that didn't surprise her in the slightest.

"Could we try for something tonight?" Castle asked her hopefully.

"Maybe," Beckett said, doing her best not to smile. She brushed her lips to his and said, "We should finish."

"That's true," Castle replied before he let her go and then went to the control to turn off the water. He then walked quickly to the door so he could get out first, grabbing a towel before he proceeded to dry her off. Though he didn't want to he had to let her dry him until they were ready to dress. "I hate to take away the bed," he told his wife.

"I know, but if Julia ends up writing in her diary again she'll want to do it here," Beckett replied as she was pulling on her clothes. "You better take them," she said. She put on her sweater and then told him, "But leave it on one of the shelves in the closet." She smiled when her husband turned to her and she said, "We may use it before we go home."

"Vixen," Castle breathed to her. He watched her smirk at him before disappearing into the bathroom and he shook himself before he went after her. He didn't say anything while he was combing his hair and she was brushing hers, waiting until she was finished before he took her hands.

"I need to put on my makeup," Beckett pointed out to him though she wasn't really protesting.

"Which is why I'm doing this now," Castle said, wrapping his arms around her and pulling her closer. He leaned down and gently brushed his lips to hers before he pulled back so he could look into her eyes. That lasted for only a moment before he was leaning down and taking her lips with his own. He could smell the scent of her rose body wash on her skin and it was making him dizzy though he fought not to become aroused. When they parted slowly he nuzzled his lips with hers before he murmured, "I need you Kate."

"I know," Beckett said simply. "And I need you too. We'll try."

Nodding his head seriously, Castle leaned down and kissed her again before he parted from her and carefully let her go. "I'll be outside," he said, wincing inwardly at the way his tone was a little abrupt.

Beckett inclined her head once before she watched her husband leaving, not surprised at his tone. She looked into the mirror and smiled at herself briefly before she then washed her face and was quick to put on her makeup. Leaving the bathroom she saw her husband was standing at a window and once he turned to her she told him, "We can wake them up."

"Unless they're up already," Castle commented.

"The older kids," Beckett said in amusement. She took her husband's hand as they were walking together, squeezing it before they stepped out into the hallway. They could see the nursery door in the other wing was open and they soon heard their kids when they got closer to the stairs. Just as they got to the top they were called to and turned, finding that it was Skye and Mary.

"Good morning to you two," the former said with a smile at the pair when they turned to them.

"Morning," Beckett said. "Are you going to ride?"

"I'm not, I'll stay with the girls," Mary said quickly.

"I don't care," Castle said when his wife looked at him. "I told you I'd leave that up to you," he reminded her.

"Come with us," Beckett said. "You're the only one besides Skye who'd go."

"Louis-" Mary started to say.

"That was already known," Beckett interrupted her with a smile.

Hearing the kids downstairs, Castle said quickly, "Alright, but I think we better have breakfast first."

When the other two women nodded they went down the stairs and to the dining room where there was some breakfast on the side table.

After the girls had said good morning to them, Beckett went to Josie who was in her highchair. She bent over and kissed at the top of the baby's head before asking her father, "She's okay?"

"She is, she seems to be very happy," Jim said, looking over at the baby whose chair was next to his.

"Mom," Julia asked then, going to her chair with a plate of food. "Are you going to ride?"

"I wanted you girls to stay inside; we're probably going to let you play outside today," Beckett said.

"Okay, but maybe tomorrow?" Julia said hopefully.

"We'll see when we get to tomorrow," Beckett said. "But we'll try and let you if the conditions are better."

"Sure," Julia replied.

Beckett turned as her husband came up next to her and she said, "Are you as confused as I am right now?"

"Definitely," Castle replied as he nodded.

"Erin says that we can go skating today," Julia said.

"Maybe," Clara said when the parents turned to her. "I'll call the bookseller before we head to the pond."

"Bookseller?" Castle asked.

"I knew he'd ask," Brennan said to Clara with a smile. "The bookstore owner lives across the street from the pond, Clara calls him when we want to know if it's frozen."

"He keeps track of it," Clara added.

"When can we go?" Marie asked.

"I'd prefer after lunch," Skye commented after her wife had looked at her. "So you lot better stay-"

"Couldn't we go outside in the snow?" Ivy asked. "Please Mummy?"

"I suppose," Skye said reluctantly as she looked at the other parents.

"I'm not sure about your guys' energy if we let you do that," Darnley said. "Though why I'm talking as if Trev and I have kids that will be going out for long I don't know."

"You're right," Martha said. "You kids might wear yourselves out before we might go to the pond."

"Then just for a little?" Kathleen begged.

Sighing, Skye said, "I suppose for a half hour or so. But who would go out with them to make sure-"

"Um, _grá_?" Mary said. When her wife looked at her she smiled and was about to take responsibility when Darnley was speaking first.

"I think we're handling that," the detective said. "Since not all of us are going to ride."

"We should eat," Jim said to his daughter.

"I think so," Beckett said, seeing the impatient expression on Eliza's face. "Also the food will get cold."

After the adults had stopped laughing as only the older kids rolled their eyes, they settled into their food and talked about what else could be done that day and the next until they were finishing.

"You don't necessarily need to stay here," Brennan said while they were clearing the table. "You can head to Swindon or even London."

"What's there to do in Swindon?" Darnley asked.

"Mostly shopping centers," Clara commented.

"We'll think about it," Castle said, looking at his wife and able to tell that she appeared unsure.

"He's right," Skye said. "But it takes time to get to London as well. We'd be better staying around here."

"We would like to go into town too," Bethany said.

"We'll need to today," Brennan replied. "To go to the pond if we do in the end. But there aren't very many shops."

"I don't think they mind love," Clara told her husband with a smile.

"No," Brennan said. "You'll stay in?"

"I will," Clara said with a nod.

"Behave girls," Beckett said after she had kissed Josie who was in her arms. "You'll go outside soon okay?"

"We know," Eliza said. "But will you be careful Mommy?"

"Of course," Beckett said as she gave Josie another kiss and handed her to her husband. "We won't gallop if we can't on the paths."

Julia took Josie from Castle after he'd kissed the baby and then said, "I hope you can though."

"We'll see," Beckett said with a smile. "And we'll ride back at home."

"Once we clear the paths there," Louis commented, coming over with Alexis.

"We're ready," Beckett told them.

"Have fun," Alexis told her parents. They watched them leave with Brennan and Skye and she was about to turn to Julia so she could take their baby sister when Eliza was tugging on her sleeve.

"Why don't you go so you can go with Louis?" the little girl asked.

Laughing briefly Alexis took her hand and squeezed it saying, "It's okay, I'd want to play with him and you guys in the snow later better."

"Oh… thanks," Eliza said, smiling again when her sister hugged her. "But what do we do now until they come back?"

"Let's get our things out," Alexis suggested, looking at the parents. "So we can get dressed faster."

"I think we will need to now," Joseph said as the kids were looking eager at that idea.

"I believe so," Liam said with a nod.

"Come on," Alexis said with a smile, taking Eliza over to the entry where their outer layers were.

* * *

"Are you fine?" Brennan asked Beckett as he watched her taking the stallion he'd given her out of its stall.

"Yeah, don't worry," she said as she took him to the door outside. Once Beckett was at the mounting stone, she climbed up on it and then got onto the stallion before she let it walk ahead. "So nothing is clear?" she asked her cousin once he had joined both her and Castle; already on his own stallion.

"No, we'll walk but that's only because I'm paranoid about my horses," Brennan said.

"You have a right to be," Castle commented. "It is your livelihood."

"We can ride now," Brennan said before they were setting off together.

"Hold up, I'm on my way," Skye called to them.

"Where's Louis?" Brennan asked.

"He told me to let you know he's going to check over Leviathan," Skye replied once she had caught up to them all, not surprised when the father smiled at that news.

"He'll come over okay?" Castle asked.

"He will," Brennan said, since he was sending his son's horse on a cargo flight once he headed back to the States.

"He can't keep an eye on him can he?" Skye asked.

"No, but he would if he could," Brennan said. "And you're sure there'll be someone from the stables waiting?"

"Charlie did talk to you," Beckett said with a smile.

"I worry as much as him," Brennan pointed out.

After they'd laughed Skye commented, "Like father, like son." She waited with a smile as the others were laughing again before she said, "Why doesn't he go on in to Alexis?"

"He will but with the rest of us," Brennan said.

"Why that face?" Beckett asked her friend.

"Because I thought they were like some of us other married couples," Skye said easily.

"They're not married," Castle was quick to say.

Beckett, looking at her husband, said, "No but they are in love."

"I know how you feel," Brennan said to Castle.

"We should turn around," Beckett said then before her husband could say anything. "We're almost to the fence."

"How'd we get there that fast?" Castle commented.

"We were distracted enough by our conversation," Skye said before they were turning around. She was about to ask Brennan about lunch when Beckett was beating her to it.

"Where in town will we be eating?" she asked her cousin.

Laughing, Brennan said, "I suppose it was easy to tell, I'd like to head into town to a pub since they do have good food."

"I'd like that," Beckett said.

"It's why I'm glad we didn't eat at a pub over in Amesbury yesterday," Brennan said to Skye. He then turned back to his cousin and asked, "Are you sure you lot had fun yesterday?"

"We did," Castle said first. "So don't worry."

"He's right, but we would like to spend time with the rest of our girls," Beckett said as they were nearing the stables.

"Which we'll have to," Skye commented. "They'll not leave us be about the snow."

Laughing together, the four dismounted outside and took their horses in, Louis helping them before they went to the house though they didn't get very far before the kids were clamoring and asking if they could go.

"Okay," Beckett said first, trying not to laugh still. "I think we can go since you're all ready."

"We couldn't really stop them," Alexis said in amusement. "But they did wait for you."

"Let's go," Darnley said, holding Keo who was squealing out happily. He went over to Beckett as she was taking Josie from her father and was going to tell her about how her daughters had helped dress the baby when his son was suddenly speaking.

"Kee! So!" the baby was said before Josie was gurgling which made him laugh.

"Apparently they're like us Kate," Darnley told his friend with a smile.

"It seems like it," Beckett commented, smiling herself as Keo tried reaching for Josie.

"Dada, baby?" Maddy said, hurrying over to them from Nkosi.

"Yeah, she'll come with us outside for a little bit," Beckett said with a smile as the toddler came to her. They'd reached the door by then and they stepped out in pairs, letting her watch Josie as the baby was looking around her.

"What do you think Josie?" Castle asked as he was next to his wife.

When the baby vocalized Beckett smiled and said, "I think she approves of it."

"She does," Castle said, nodding his head before he smiled at his wife. "What will she be doing?"

"The same things we did for Eliza when she was in the snow," Beckett replied.

"Great," Castle said, smiling at the baby since she had done so to him.

Beckett was smiling at the two of them before she went over to the steps so she could go down to the snow. She was about to tell her husband to make a snowball when Julia was coming over to them.

"Mom, here," the girl said with a smile, holding one in her gloved hand.

"Make it a little smaller," Beckett replied.

"She's going to hold it?" Eliza asked in surprise.

"You did in December too," Castle said with a smile at the expression on the little girl's face. He looked on with her as Julia was putting a much smaller sphere of snow into the baby's hand and then watched her. "She'll have your arm," he said to Beckett.

"She didn't throw it," she replied, rolling her eyes though she was smiling at the same time. She was about to walk further in the snow when she felt her husband taking her hand and making her turn to him as he smiled briefly before he was talking to the girls.

"You two need to do something for us," Castle told them.

"What?" Julia asked in confusion, looking at her mother who appeared perplexed as well.

"Start a snowman," Castle asked. "And make it tall."

"Won't that be a little difficult?" Darnley asked them.

"I think he wants you guys to help," Beckett said wryly.

"I would too," Castle said in protest. "I-" he started to say before he frowned. "Really?"

"Yes," Beckett said simply. She looked at the kids, seeing that they were already getting snow together, and told her husband, "You better help them, she shouldn't be out here for much longer."

Castle nodded and then went to the kids with Darnley and Nkosi, helping them make the bottom of the snowman before starting on the middle.

"You're lucky," Skye said, coming up to stand next to Beckett. When she saw her friend looking at her she said, "She's fascinated."

"They're like that at this age," Beckett said, looking at Josie and seeing her eyes were wide. She moved her to her other hip when Skye placed her hand on her arm, making her glance at her. She shook her head and then said, "I'm surprised they're all working on this."

"I think they realize the baby will be going inside soon," Skye said, just as Castle was putting rocks for the snowman's face. "Very soon; that was fast."

"They had sugar," Mary said jokingly. "But eight kids plus two adults will do that."

"Hey," Castle, Darnley and Nkosi said at the same time since they knew she was talking about Alexis and Louis.

"Here," Beckett said, handing Josie to her husband. She smiled at him as he hugged her close, kissing her cheek before the baby laughed. She went after him to the snowman, watching him holding her up in front of the face.

"She likes him," Eliza said with a smile.

"It's a boy?" Iris asked her.

"Yeah, his name is Logan," Eliza said, nodding her head firmly.

"I like that name," Iris said, nodding her head herself in agreement.

"Can we make a hill?" Erin asked her parents.

"A slight one, we need to go soon into town," Clara told her daughter.

"We'll take Josie inside," Beckett said. "But we'll come back."

"We'll wait!" Eliza said eagerly.

"You don't have to," Castle said to Julia who was frowning. When the girl smiled and nodded to him he turned to the house with his wife and they went together to the door.

"How was she?" Martha asked after Jim had opened the door for them.

"Good," Beckett said, taking Josie from Castle after he'd kissed her briefly. She held the baby close and nuzzled her nose before she said, "And she enjoyed herself luckily."

"That's wonderful to hear," Martha said, smiling at the baby laughing at her mother. She held her hands out to Josie and took her from her daughter in law before the baby started to whimper.

"She was just changed," Castle said in surprise.

"And she was fed," Jim added before his daughter was taking the baby back.

"I think she wants her mother," Bethany said, she, Joseph and Liam there with the others.

"You're right," Beckett said as Josie had calmed down once she was in her arms.

"What are you going to do?" Castle asked his wife as she was gently bouncing Josie.

"I'll stay; go out with them," Beckett replied. "And remind them that I can go out tomorrow too. Plus I'll be with them at the pond."

"I hope she won't need you when you go," Liam said.

"I'll be close," Beckett said with a smile. She then grew serious and shared a quick kiss with her husband before he left them to go back outside. "You'll have to hold her while I get my things off," she said to her father and mother in law, not sure who would do that.

"I'll take her," Jim said. "But I hope you'll hurry," he added.

"I will," Beckett said, kissing Josie again. As soon as she handed the baby to her father she was rushing in getting her outer layers off though Josie was still crying by the time she had finished. She turned to her father once Bethany had her coat and she went to the baby, talking to her soothingly as she kissed her hands.

"You're not going to take her?" Jim asked his daughter.

"Wait," Beckett said quickly before she turned her attention back to Josie. "Do you want to come with me sweetie? We'll go to the greenhouse so you can see outside a lot better." When her daughter smiled at her she took her and carried her to the building attached to the house. She stood at the wall looking out on the snow before she noticed that Castle and the girls were walking over.

"Did you tell him you'd bring Josie here?" Martha asked her daughter in law; she and Jim having followed her.

"No, so this is a surprise," Beckett said, smiling as she watched Julia and Eliza waving at their little sister. She looked down at Josie, seeing her laughing and she leaned down, kissing the top of her head before she saw Castle throwing a snowball. It hit the window a little away from them and she laughed when the girls whirled around to their father with their hands on their hips.

Martha laughed with her daughter in law as Castle was running away from them when the two started to chase after him. "Well… they'll be well exercised," she commented as the three were having a snowball fight.

"They will," Beckett said with a nod before kissing Josie's forehead again. She turned her attention back outside and smiled at the three as they watched the snowball fight unfolding in front of them.

* * *

"Are you sure you should do this Richard?" Martha said.

"Don't worry," Castle said. "I'll go around the outside for a very short time."

"We did this before with Eliza," Beckett reminded her.

"Alright," Martha said, handing her son the baby who was bundled up again.

"Why did you do this?" Darnley asked.

Smiling at the tense he'd used, Beckett said, "We wanted her to be included with her big sisters; even if it wasn't for very long." She then turned her attention to her husband and said, "Take her Rick."

Nodding his head, Castle went to the ice from the snow around it and then started to skate. As he'd done the December after Eliza had been born, he went very slowly with Josie looking out as he held her to his chest. He smiled at the way the baby was babbling while he did that and he went halfway around the pond until he reached where Beckett was waiting for him. "She wants to keep going," he said to her jokingly though he was already handing the baby back.

"Next year," Beckett said with a promise, smiling at him. She kissed Josie's temple; though it was covered; and waited for her husband to do the same before she went to Martha. "Be good for your grandparents. We'll see you soon." She handed the baby over and watched her mother in law and father leave for the pub that was closest to the park they were in. She then turned her attention to the pond, stepping on it as she had her skates on already. Since he was already there, she took Castle's hand and they started to skate around the outside with the others.

"Don't go too fast for her," Castle called to Julia as they soon ended up behind their middle two daughters.

"I'm not, she's having trouble," Julia replied.

"You should skate with someone else," Beckett said.

"Two others," Castle commented. When his wife looked at him he smiled at her before squeezing her hand and they skated ahead to their daughters. He took Eliza's hand and watched Beckett taking Julia's. They continued around the pond until they were slowing down and then stopping so Julia could go skate with her friends and Eliza went with hers. "You want to keep skating?" he asked.

"I think so," Beckett replied. They didn't take one another's hands, instead just skating side by side before Skye and Mary were calling their three kids who'd been skating off the ice.

Stopping by the two women Castle asked, "You don't want to go anymore?"

"Not really, we're not used to ice skating that much," Mary commented with a slight smile.

"Plus we're bloody cold!" Skye said though she soon smiled.

"And I think some of the kids are hungry," Brennan said.

"Then we should go," Beckett replied, motioning to Julia as she was skating on her own towards her.

"Do we have to?" the girl asked once she was with her mother.

"We do," Beckett said simply, ushering her off the ice.

Sighing Julia then asked, "Could we come back at all?"

"We'll see how close we are to sunset," Beckett replied. "Come on," she said.

Julia nodded and then sat down on the bench they were near to take off her skates. After she had slipped on her shoes she said, "You don't think they ate at the pub already?"

"No," Castle said. "They're waiting for the rest of us."

"Aren't we going to take up the whole pub?" Ivy asked.

"We'll have a private room," Skye explained to her. "According to Brennan and Clara."

"It'll be warm," Clara said. "There'll be a fireplace where we'll be eating."

"Yeah, we've never gotten to use it before," Erin said.

"She wants to go," Julia said with a smile.

"We can," Castle said, standing up with Beckett after they had been the last to put on their shoes. He went over to Eliza and picked her up before he said, "Did you have fun?"

"Yep… what about Josa?" the little girl said.

"What about her?" Castle asked in confusion.

"Can she go skating again too?" Eliza explained.

"I don't think so," Castle said gently so she wouldn't be disappointed. "It's going to be colder as it gets later."

Nodding Eliza said, "When she's older can she go skating for longer?"

"Of course, but for now we have to take care of her," Castle replied.

"Me too?" Eliza asked.

"You too," Beckett said as she'd been listening to the two. "But for now you need to get warm."

"I will be," Eliza said, smiling at her mother before they were crossing the street to head down the sidewalk to the pub.

"Hello," Nkosi said with a smile as Maddy ran over to him. He stopped her from jumping into his arms and said, "I need to take off my coat."

"We all do," Beckett said, taking off her coat. She set it on the back of one chair and then went to Josie while her husband followed her.

"I can move," Martha said.

"No, that's alright," Beckett said. "Martha-" she said as her mother in law stood.

"Don't worry," Castle's mother said. "We were planning to do this already. We'll sit by our grandchildren."

Nodding, Beckett watched her father going on the other side of the table with Martha before she and Castle sat on the either side of Josie in her highchair. She kissed the baby's temple, watching Josie reach up to her with her hands. She took them and then said, "How was she?"

"She was happy," Jim said, knowing that was what her daughter was wondering.

"Even with us," Martha said jokingly.

"Don't worry," Eliza said, looking up at her. "She loves you."

"Thank you, kiddo," Martha said with a smile. She hugged her and kissed her cheek before she asked, "How was skating?"

"A lot of fun," Eliza said eagerly.

As the little girl was telling his mother about how many laps she'd gone around at the pond, Castle looked at his wife over Josie's head and asked, "What're you getting?"

"The fish and chips," Beckett said with a smile as she ran her hand over the baby's hair. "It's a break from the leftovers."

"Oh…" Clara started to say.

"No, I realize we're going to have them again," Beckett told her quickly. "But just for this meal."

"Are there any toy stores outside?" Iris was asking Erin.

"Yeah, just one but they have really cool toys that they make by hand," the girl said with a smile. "The games are the best."

"What about books?" Julia said.

"You didn't get enough?" Kathleen asked jokingly.

"Of course not," Julia said with a smile before they were all laughing together.

"Good thing your parents didn't bring those books with you," Erin then said before they were breaking out into laughter again.

After the parents had calmed down their children, they ordered their food and then settled into talking as their waited for their lunch to come to them.

* * *

"Julia."

Jumping, the girl was just able to hold onto the book in her hands and she asked her father, "What?"

"We're going to pay now," Castle told her. "Did you find a book?"

"No," Julia said as quickly as she could, closing the one she held and hurrying to him. She took his hand and pulled him after her saying, "Let's-"

"Hold on," Castle said, looking back at the book. He took his hand from hers and then grabbed the tome, looking at her and seeing she had her head bowed. "Why?"

"I was wondering," Julia whispered.

"Guys," Beckett said, coming to the aisle they were on. "What're you doing? We need to go if you're going to play back at the house."

"Come here," Castle said to her.

Walking down to where they were, Beckett took the book that her husband was handing out to her in confusion before she looked at their daughter.

"Mom, I'm sorry," Julia said tearfully. "I just… I wanted to see what they were doing on the cover."

Sighing, as her daughter had somehow found a copy of a sex position manual, Beckett gave the book back to her husband. "Julia, you're very young to be looking at things like that," she said as her daughter buried her face in her hands. She reached out to her, placing her hands on her shoulders and shaking her gently so she would look up at her. "Saying that I'm not surprised," she told her seriously.

"But…" Julia said in confusion.

"I'll go to the front," Castle said. "We'll wait for you at the cars."

Nodding, Beckett turned to their daughter when he was walking away from them and she explained how she and Skye had looked at a biology book in their past life. "I know it's not the same," she said quickly when Julia opened her mouth to speak. "But we had the same natural curiosity. I just want you to promise me," she told her as she wrapped her arm around her shoulder and they started to walk. "Not to look at those books again; not until you're a lot older."

"I won't," Julia replied. She made her mother stop before they got to the front and said, "I… it was weird there were so many ways to do… stuff."

Beckett briefly smiled and said, "I know, but it's so people won't get bored with one another."

"You-" Julia started to say before she stopped herself by nearly clamping her mouth shut. She started to turn to walk again when her mother put her hand on her shoulder, and she looked up at her as she started to talk.

"Don't worry," Beckett told her gently. "It doesn't really matter and we're going to fall behind."

"Yeah," Julia replied, nodding her head rapidly. She then took her mother's hand and they walked together out of the bookstore before she saw her father waiting for them on the sidewalk.

"Hey, they're heading down to the cars," Castle said, turning to the two. "I offered to get you."

"Out here?" Beckett asked, her eyebrow raised slightly.

Shrugging Castle said, "I had to let you finish talking."

Beckett smiled and then said, "Okay, and we are so let's go before we're the last ones here." She squeezed Julia's hand she was still holding and they walked together to the car with Castle, managing to meet everyone else. "Where are you going?" she asked the girl as she let go of her hand.

"With Erin, she said I could," Julia replied.

"Why is she saying it's alright?" Castle asked jokingly.

"Oh… is it okay if I go?" Julia asked after she let out a mock frustrated groan.

"Go," Beckett replied. She turned to look for Eliza but soon saw she was with Fleur and the younger McDouglas twins. "It looks like we're on our own," she told her husband with a smile.

"Great, you can tell me what you two were talking about," Castle said, taking his wife's hand and leading her to their car.

Beckett smiled slightly before she then said, "Let's go." She got into the driver's seat and followed the other cars before she explained to her husband what she and Julia had discussed in the bookstore. "To be honest I'm not really sure what this means," she said when she had finished.

"Neither do I," Castle said with a slight frown. "She's a little young to want to see that," he said. He saw the look on his wife's face and asked her, "What're you thinking?"

"I'm just wondering what she was looking at," Beckett said honestly. She held her hand up before her husband could speak and told him, "I don't know but I want to talk to Skye."

"Sure," Castle said with a nod.

Beckett glanced at him briefly before she smiled slightly and they soon talked about the next day and what they'd do their last full day at the manor. When they reached it she parked next to the others in front of the garage and when they stepped out she wasn't surprised to see Eliza skipping to them.

"Careful," Castle told her as the little girl came to him. "You're going to trip."

"Na-uh," Eliza said before she giggled. "I wanna go swimming, so do Fleur, Ivy and Iris."

"And your big sister? And the other two twins?" Castle asked.

"We wanted to watch a movie," Julia said, walking over to them.

"Really?" Beckett said.

"Yeah, Erin said they have _White Christmas_," Julia replied. "We haven't watched it this Christmas."

"Alright," Beckett replied. "But just on your own?"

"Erin knows what to do to play the movie," Julia replied. When her parents both nodded, she hurried to the other older kids to see if they could watch the movie on their own too.

"Is anyone going into the theater with them?" Skye asked, walking up to Beckett and Castle as they were getting Josie from the car her car seat had been in.

"Someone should," Beckett said. "But," she then added quickly when her friend opened her mouth to speak. "I don't think they'd want someone to."

Sighing Skye said, "You're right, though maybe-"

"I'll join them," Martha said. She smiled when the three turned to her and said, "I do enjoy this movie and will gladly keep an eye on the girls."

"Thank you, Martha," Skye said gratefully.

Grabbing the investigator's arm before she could walk away from them, Beckett pulled her close so she could whisper in her ear in Russian.

"Alright," Skye said with a nod. "I'll see you in a bit."

Castle, watching the two, merely smiled at his wife when she turned to him, saying, "Let's change?"

"All of us," Beckett said, smiling herself before they went into the manor with the others so they could start their various activities for that afternoon.

* * *

"Well?" Skye asked Beckett as she was walking into the pool room.

"Hold on," she replied as she went over to the nearest lounge chair. "Is Mary joining us?"

"Of course, Marie and Kath were insistent that we let them be," Skye said, dipping her foot briefly into the water.

"My dad is going with them," Beckett said.

"So is mine," Skye said, shrugging. "What about Trevor's parents?"

"That I don't know," Beckett replied. "We'll see since they're bringing in Keo and Maddy."

"Alright then," Skye said. "Now will you please tell me what's wrong?"

"Nothing is," Beckett said quickly. She then told her friend what had happened at the bookstore, watching her reaction closely as she was finishing.

"Okay," Skye said slowly. "What exactly should I tell you?"

"It's not that," Beckett said. "I'm wondering if this is her… not exploring-"

"It's more questioning," Skye said. "But odd at her age she would pick up that book."

"Remember I told you she wondered about the position on the cover," Beckett pointed out.

"Oh… you know I did think I see that," Skye said musingly. "With some bent knee… what do they call it…"

"It's a position," Beckett said, shaking her head. She saw the way Skye was looking at her and she said, "Yes, I do know the name you do too. You've seen _I Modi_."

"Fine," Skye said in mock annoyance. She then shook her head and said, "I suppose it's natural curiosity." She paused for a moment and started to tell her friend what she'd recalled when she was swiftly interrupting her though it wasn't intended.

"When did you look at…" Beckett started to say.

"Don't worry," Skye said with a grin. She then grew serious and said, "I didn't really see what heterosexual sex was like until I saw an R rated movie."

"Not even drawings?" Beckett asked.

"No," Skye said simply. "Unfortunately it was a little horrifying for me to see."

Knowing her friend meant the male in whatever sex scene she'd seen, Beckett said, "How old were you?"

"Sixteen," Skye replied. "Dad was out so I watched a movie and…" she began before trailing off and making a face. "I wondered for a while was I supposed to just lay there like the woman in that scene but luckily I figured things out for myself."

Beckett nodded, taking off her sundress before she realized her friend wasn't moving. She looked over at her and said, "What?"

"You?" Skye asked.

Smiling, Beckett said, "A movie like you, about the same age though I found it way more fascinating."

"Well naturally," Skye said before she and her friend started to laugh together heavily.

When they stopped Beckett said, "Should I talk to her again?"

Thinking that over for a moment, Skye nodded and said, "You might need a more detailed one. See what she feels because I didn't talk to my dad and I was a bit… not traumatized but uncertain and unsteady."

"I will… if I get a chance," Beckett said before she and Skye turned to the latter's phone as it had made a sound. "A text?" she asked.

"Yeah," Skye replied absently as she was picking up the phone.

Beckett was startled when her friend started to curse, doing so in another language but she could recognize the tone. "What's wrong?" she asked.

"Meghan Trainor had to bow out," Skye said. "Since Br- I mean."

"Just say their names, you know them well enough now!" Beckett said in mock annoyance.

Skye laughed with her friend before she said, "Okay, Brian and Roger discussed with ABC and the BBC and they want to simulcast on those two channels on November twenty-sixth."

"The thirtieth-" Beckett began.

"To celebrate his life," Skye said firmly.

"So what will you need to do since she bowed out?" Beckett said. "Wait, will it be live?"

"Not right after Thanksgiving," Skye replied. "No, they're going to film it earlier in the month and then broadcast it but they don't have a set date yet for the filming. I'll have to update you later. But we have to perform more songs," she added before she then heard a voice from the doorway.

"Is that for the tribute concert?" Mary asked, coming over with Castle who was holding Josie.

"It is," Skye said before she explained the text. "And I didn't tell you," she said to Beckett first. "They want me to sing _Love of My Life_." She then turned to her wife and said, "But I'd like you to have the honors."

Smiling Mary said, "Why was I expecting that?"

"Who knows?" Skye said with a shrug, a smile appearing on her face shortly after.

"Alright, but you may want to let Brian and Roger know," Mary said.

"She texted them that already," Castle said, studying the investigator.

When her wife tapped her nose, Mary sighed and then said, "You're lucky I don't mind."

"Believe me, I know," Skye replied.

"What other songs will you have now?" Castle asked, walking over to his wife.

"We don't know, they're going to restructure the playlist," Skye said. "But you'll have tickets to the show once we film it."

"Great," Beckett said, taking Josie from her husband. She kissed the baby's temple and said, "Anyone else coming in?"

"We are," Darnley said, he and his husband coming with their kids.

"Your parents?" Mary asked as Fleur and her little sisters were following the family.

"Wait… why were you three alone?" Skye asked.

"We met them Mummy," Fleur said.

"And we were gonna surprise you," Iris added last.

"You did," Skye said with a laugh before they looked over at Nkosi.

"They decided to watch the movie with the others," he replied.

"I'm surprised the girls are alright with that," Skye said.

"I don't think they really had much of a choice," Castle said. "And they know to be fair… at least Julia does."

"Our oldest do too," Mary commented.

"You know we should go swimming," Darnley told them. "So our youngest can swim before their siblings come out here."

"We are missing someone," Castle said to his wife.

Shaking her head, as she knew her cousin and his wife were likely spending some time alone together, Beckett asked, "Do you want to take her?"

"I'll let you go first," Castle replied as he took off his glasses and then his shirt. "But I'll join you."

Beckett nodded with a smile before she went over to the steps down to the pool and she went into the water carefully as Josie was babbling.

"Don't worry," Castle said to the baby turning her head. "I'm coming too."

"I don't think she's worried about that," Beckett said with a smile as their baby was laughing when Eliza swam up to them. "When did you get in the water?" she asked the little girl teasingly.

"When Patrick asked," Eliza said with a wide smile.

"Then let me swim with you," Castle said, bending his knees so he was deeper in the water.

"Not yet Daddy," Eliza told him seriously. "I want to watch Josa."

"Alright," Castle said, standing up again and watching her in amusement as the little girl was dog paddling. He glanced over at the baby and said, "You'll be able to do that soon."

"Not that soon," Beckett said, giving her husband a look before Darnley was coming to them with Keo.

"Hey, so where are your cousin and Clara?" Darnley asked his friend.

"With each other," Beckett said easily.

"Oh… is everything okay with them?" Darnley asked.

"I'm not sure, but I'm not going to ask them about it," Beckett said. She smiled when Keo laughed heavily at the sight of Eliza jumping up and down, setting off Josie before she looked at her husband.

"What?" Castle asked in surprise.

"I'm going to start," Beckett said, moving Josie so she was laying on her hands. She lowered her in the water while Castle stood opposite from her, watching the baby kicking her legs once she was more in the water. At the smile on their youngest's face she said, "Yes she'll swim, but not yet."

"Of course not," Castle said seriously before his wife was playfully wrinkling her nose at him. He couldn't help it and he leaned over, brushing his lips to hers gently before they looked down at their daughter again.

"Why don't you let her swim the other way?" Eliza asked, having stopped swimming to watch them. She started to beam in her joy as her mother turned Josie and held her so her head was above the water and she moved herself.

Her eyebrows raising slightly as Josie was trying to reach out to her sister with both arms, Beckett moved her up to Eliza. She laughed with her husband as their second youngest moved backwards slowly, making the baby laugh. Finally she stopped them both and brought Josie up into her arms saying, "Okay, we'll do that again but you should have the chance to go swimming sweetie."

"Okay, but tell me when you're gonna do that again," Eliza said, standing up. She squealed when her father picked her up suddenly and carried her over to the stairs making her say, "Thanks Daddy!" She kissed his cheek and then said, "Are you gonna stay with Mommy?"

"I was planning on it," Castle replied, wondering if she wanted him to go with her to the slide.

"Good, stay," Eliza said simply before she climbed out of the water and went to where Fleur was waiting for her.

"Was that a command?" Darnley asked, stopping bouncing up and down into the water with Keo.

"I think so," Castle said in amusement. "And I'm not really one to disappoint my daughters anyway, so it didn't need to be." He then noticed that his wife was looking at him and he asked, "What?"

"You know I won't let you do that," Beckett said to him.

"I know, but for the moment I do want to stay," Castle replied.

"Aaand that's my cue to go," Darnley said, turning to the steps.

"P-" Beckett began. Before she could finish, her husband was grabbing her hand and she smiled before she told him, "Take her."

Nodding, Castle got the baby into his arms and then kissed her cheek before blowing on it gently. When Josie let out a heavy laugh, he smiled and then said to his wife, "Am I swimming with her?"

"If you want," Beckett said, smiling. She then leaned over to him and kissed him on the lips, smiling again when she felt their baby girl grabbing her chin for a moment before she was babbling.

"Amamam… baa bee!" Josie was saying.

"Of course, I don't want to disappoint my daughters," Castle said. His wife only had a moment to say, "Wh-" before he was kissing her. He did so gently at first before he couldn't help himself and dipped his tongue into her mouth. The shock of her tongue shook him and he hurriedly pulled away before saying, "_I'll need to do that better at another time_," in Irish though he was as quiet as he could be so Skye and Mary couldn't hear him.

"_I was going to insist that you do_," Beckett replied in the same language. She smiled as he leaned down to her and she responded to his brief kiss before he was turning his attention to the baby.

Lifting her up above him, Castle laughed when Josie did and he raised her up and down a few times before he brought her down to him for a kiss on the lips. "If you were a few years older I'd throw you in," he said before they heard Eliza calling to them.

"Oh, Skye-" Beckett started to say as Eliza was at the top of the slide.

"I've got her," the investigator said quickly as she was nearest to where she should go into the water. Once the little girl had splashed down into it by her, Skye was quick to swim over to her to make sure that she was okay. Seeing her resurfacing she asked, "Going to do that again?"

"No, I want my daddy to throw me into the water," Eliza replied, smiling at her. She swam down the pool until she was with her parents and asked, "Will you?"

"Sure," Beckett said with a smile at her husband.

"What happened to me answering?" Castle asked her.

"I knew it already," Beckett said simply, holding her arms out to the baby.

Castle handed Josie to his wife and then said, "You're lucky." When she merely smiled at him he breathed out heavily before leaning over to kiss her gently on the lips.

Looking on while her husband was taking Eliza, Beckett turned to Darnley as he came up to her.

Looking down at his daughter Darnley kissed her temple before looking back up at his friend and saying, "She's been watching them."

"Of course, she wants to copy Eliza," Beckett replied, smiling at the toddler who was watching Eliza going into the water with a cry, her own dark brown eyes wide.

"I think I'll have to do that with her," Darnley commented.

"You have already," Beckett said with a smile.

"At a public pool in DC," Darnley said with a frown. They were quiet and, looking at his daughter, he asked, "Do a lot of the houses have pools there?"

"I think so, but the Fosters and Davises don't have pools," Beckett reminded him.

"True," Darnley replied as Skye was having her daughters calm down to take their turn being thrown in the water.

"Patrick, do you think-" Beckett said, turning to her friend. She wasn't surprised when he stopped her by touching her arm, and she smiled at him before he was explaining the brief smile that appeared on his face.

"I looked once," Darnley said, glancing at her. "Just to see but… we'd never be able to afford a home there."

"Where did you look exactly?" Beckett asked him, going to the steps so she could sit and put Josie on her lap.

"Around your neighborhood," Darnley answered.

"There are more affordable homes in town," Beckett pointed out. "But that isn't what you want?"

"Yeah, where we'd be able to afford is… too far," Darnley said. "I'd like to be able to walk to your house, not schlep in the car with the kids."

Laughing briefly, Beckett shook her head and said, "Then stay in DC, your house is nice now."

"It is," Darnley said. He was going to speak again when his daughter was moving in his arms and said, "Excuse me, someone's a little impatient."

Beckett nodded and watched him go further into the water before she turned her attention to Josie, making sure the baby was alright. Seeing the smile on her face, she kissed the top of her daughter's head and then lightly bounced her on her lap while watching the others swimming in front of them.


	33. Arms Of The Evergreen Trees (Part 2)

"Julia?"

Stopping as she was going over to the stairs, the girl turned to her cousin and Marie and said, "I better go see what she wants." When the two nodded and went to the stairs, Julia walked to her parents' room and said, "Mom?"

"Here," Beckett said, walking up to her and taking her hand. "I wanted to talk to you."

"What about?" Julia said, trying not to feel impatient as they were just going to have dessert and then play games.

"Earlier," Beckett said.

Struggling not to frown, Julia said, "The book?" When her mother nodded, she sighed and said, "I said I was sorry looking at it… oh."

"Oh what?" Beckett asked, walking over to her after she'd closed the door.

"Am I going to be punished?" Julia asked.

"No, I just wanted to talk to you," Beckett replied, not surprised her daughter was thinking that. "Come here."

Though she wanted to remind her mother they were supposed to be with the others, Julia let her lead her over one of the couches in the room where she sat with her. "I won't do that again," she said before her mother could speak.

"I know, what I wanted to ask you about is concerning what you saw," Beckett began, not surprised her daughter looked a little confused. "You weren't disturbed by what you saw were you?" she asked.

Shaking her head Julia said, "Nope, but… it's just weird mom. All of it is… well…" before trailing off and blushing before her mother wrapped her arm around her shoulders.

"Don't worry," Beckett replied, squeezing her to her for a moment. "I'm guessing it has to do with the male part of what goes on."

"Is it weird I think that?" Julia asked.

"No," Beckett said simply. She studied her daughter and then said, "Maybe I shouldn't have asked you about this."

Shrugging Julia said, "It's okay, if we go downstairs and I play I'll forget."

"Okay," Beckett said in amusement. They stood and she said, "But if you want to ask me anything don't hesitate."

"Sure," Julia said, going to the door first and opening it. Before she stepped outside though she paused and then looked at her mother asking, "Did you talk to Skye?"

At first Beckett was going to try to avoid the question when she finally sighed and said, "I did," wondering if her daughter would ask why she had done that.

"It's a good thing there are two psychiatrists here," Julia commented.

"That's true," Beckett said, hoping her smile didn't show her relief at her daughter saying that. She followed her out of the room, and they went down the stairs together to the family room where Castle was nearest the door.

"Hey Dad," Julia said, hugging him quickly before she went over to the other kids.

"_Everything okay_?" Castle asked his wife as she walked up to him.

Taking Josie from him, Beckett said, in Irish as he'd spoken in, "_It is_." She related their conversation, watching the kids talking all together, and then said when she'd finished, "_She's confused_."

"No," Skye said, smiling as the two she'd come up to jumped in surprise.

"No?" Beckett echoed, recovering from her surprise.

"I can't say with complete certainty without asking her," Skye said, smiling still. "But I believe she's realizing who she is. Looking at that book? She's making sure it's who she is now." She looked between the two parents before she pointed at them both in turn as she said, "Do not ask her, pressure her or set her up with either gender before she wants to date."

Reaching over with her free hand to lower her friends' Beckett told her, "We weren't planning on doing any of that. But she's not looking at sex books anymore."

Skye outright laughed and said, "I don't blame you for not wanting that. But if she gets new friends take notice just in case."

"Alright," Beckett said. She was going to go over to the kids when the investigator touched her arm and she looked back at her. "What?"

"Have you noticed anything strange with my oldest?" Skye asked her, Castle having left them at Eliza's call.

Turning to Marie, Beckett studied her and her eyes widened when she noticed what her friend was talking about. "I just-" she started to say.

"Hey Mom," Julia said, rushing over to the two women. "We're going to play musical chairs again, want to play this time?"

"I'll pass, but your dad looks like he agreed to play," Beckett told her. She watched Julia leave and was going to continue what'd she'd been telling Skye when she saw the woman had gone over to her youngest twins. She smiled as she went over to an armchair and sat next to the one her father was in. She watched the game, noticing what Skye had but she didn't say anything as she knew she needed to leave it to the investigator to handle it if she needed to.

* * *

_December 27__th__, 2020_

_ Got another chance to write in you diary!_

_ This might not take too, too long as we didn't do a ton but that's okay since I have something else I need to talk about._

_ So first we got to play outside in the snow after some of the grownups went for a little ride. We made a tall snowman for Josa to see and she was smiling a lot so she liked it, I guess she won't mind too much when it snows at home which is good. Then after Mom went inside with Josa, Lizzy and I went with Dad over by the greenhouse where they were and we had a little snowball fight for them. Mom said Josa was smiling at us so she liked the show we put on for her._

_ We got to go into town for lunch at a pub there and it was super good, I got fish and chips which was sooo good too! Oh no, I got my order all messed up! Shoot, sorry about that diary. Before we went to lunch we went to the park that's across the street and it has a pond so we got to go skating. Dad took Josa around in his arms for a tiny little bit but she laughed and smiled so she likes that too. We all got to skate for a little longer and then went across the street to eat. And after that we went to the shops and that's where I have something serious to write about._

Pausing there, Julia looked at the last words she'd written before breathing out heavily. She got more ink into her pen before she went to the line under her paragraph and started to write again.

_We went to the bookstore last and I was a little behind everyone before I realized I needed to hurry up and went from the Young Adult books to some aisle. I went down it and saw something that made me freeze… almost completely. It was a man and a woman; just a drawing which was really good; and the woman was on top and they were obviously having __sex__._

Julia blushed as she wrote the last word as tiny as she could and tried not to move to the next paragraph too fast to get ink blots all over the page.

_I was shocked by that but then I was surprised. Mom told me when she told me about family life that the best way for a woman to get pregnant is to lay on her back. I was kinda confused by the woman on top in the picture but I realized really fast that it wasn't really necessary to want to get pregnant to be with someone like that. You can do that just 'cause you like to…_

_ I don't know if that's gross or not but lucky me I'm not doing that. And I did pick up the book diary, picked it up and looked at it and the man and woman drawings were doing all sorts of things. It was gross but while I was looking at it, it made me wonder if two men can do that. What about two women? I know they can't do stuff like the man and woman were exactly but they should be able to do something close… somehow._

"Julia?"

Having been about to write something, the girl jumped at the voice and turned to the doorway of her parents' room to see Marie was there. "Hey," she said with a smile.

"Hi, could I talk to you?" the girl asked.

"Sure," Julia said, closing her diary and setting aside her pen though she wasn't finished with her entry yet.

"Um," Marie said shyly as Julia stood and walked up to her. She looked at her for a while before she finally said, "Oooh!" and threw herself at her friend.

"What's wrong?" Julia asked worriedly, taken aback by the hug.

"I…" Marie started to say before her chin began to wobble.

"Come here," Julia said, having the girl let her go before she took her hand and pulled her further in the room so no one could see them if they walked up to the doorway. "So what's wrong?" she asked him. When she saw the hesitation on the girls' face she said, "Don't worry, you can tell me."

"I like you," Marie blurted out. Seeing the way Julia's eyes widened she bowed her head and said, "I'm sorry, I'll go."

"No, you don't need to," Julia said hurriedly as she realized how her reaction might have affected the girl. "I didn't know you thought that about me," she said awkwardly, suddenly unsure of what she should say.

"Well… after spending a lot of time with you while you were at my house for the show," Marie said. "I told you I like girls," she said hurriedly. When her friend nodded she then said, "You're really pretty, really nice and smart… and you're such a good dancer." She watched Julia bow her head and said softly, "You don't like me."

"I…" the girl said softly. Julia then thought of something to say and shook herself before telling her friend, "I have a crush on someone and… it's so hard to think of someone else. You don't have a crush on me do you?"

Marie thought that over before she shook her head and said, "No. You don't hate me do you?"

"Nah," Julia said, she and Marie smiling at each other. "But it's nice you know who you are so soon; your mom didn't know until she was in college right?"

"No, and that's my mum," Marie said. "Mom knew in her last year of high school, but it took her a long time to be happy with other women."

"Your mum," Julia said. When Marie nodded, she stepped up to the girl and hugged her before she said, "I hope you won't get mad, but I think your mum and my mom are sisters still. And I like having another cousin besides Erin. Cousins?"

"Yeah, cousins," Marie said.

They hugged one more time and after her friend left Julia hurried back to the desk and her diary. She opened it and then got ink back into the pen before she was writing hurriedly before her parents came to get her.

_I paused after that paragraph diary because Marie came into the room, she wanted to talk to me. But before she did she just hugged me suddenly and then told me that she liked me. I hated to tell her that I didn't feel the same way about her but she was able to guess. I didn't think she liked me but the way she described me I guess she does. But I have my crush and I… I can't forget them. So I told her and then I told her she was lucky since she knows who she is now instead of having to get older and figure that out. I was thinking of her moms since they were older when they did. But… we agreed to be cousins and I'm so relieved since I like having her as a friend._

_ That's it for today diary, a lot that I didn't expect and I'm not sure what we're doing tomorrow (though Gram and Grandpapa say we might do something but they never said what. I guess it's going to be a surprise so I'm eager to find out!) so I'll try to write to you again!_

Julia was getting her diary ready to take with her to the nursery when she heard familiar footsteps approaching the room. She looked up to see it was her mother and she smiled widely at her before she was speaking first.

"You-" Beckett started to say before she cut herself off. "Rick, come inside please."

"Are you sure?" Castle asked as he stepped up to the doorway.

"Hey Dad," Julia said with a smile. She looked at both her parents and asked, "Did you guys hear all that?" She wasn't surprised when they didn't answer at first, instead just looked at one another, and she then said, "It's okay, I'm glad you did. Is it weird she thought that?"

"Not really," Beckett said, not surprised her husband had turned to her to answer. "You know when Skye and I first met she thought I was attractive."

"What?" Julia said in complete shock.

"She did," Castle said. "Which is not a surprise."

"But it's alright, she was married to Mary already and that's all she thought," Beckett replied.

Thinking that over, Julia nodded and then said, "You are pretty Mom; beautiful."

"Thank you," Beckett said, reaching just behind her to her husband and grabbing his shirt at his chest. "I just hope Marie will be okay."

"Was Skye with you at all?" Julia asked.

"And Mary," Castle said. "They took Marie once she came out of the room so I'm sure they'll talk to her."

Nodding, Julia then shifted on her feet slightly before she said, "Mom do you… do…"

"Come here," Beckett told her with a smile, reaching for her. When her daughter had stepped up to her, she wrapped her arm around her shoulder and took her over to the full length mirror that was against a wall. "You are, Marie was right," she told her as they were looking at their reflections.

"I agree," Castle said, come up to them but staying to their left so he wouldn't get into the reflection. "You've been growing up sweetheart."

Staring at herself, Julia bit at her lower lip before she turned to her mother and said, "I kinda hope my crush thinks the same."

"They might," Beckett said, squeezing her shoulder. "But you're not worried about that too much are you?  
"Just about my crush," Julia said softly. She was pleased when her mother pulled her to her for a hug and she pressed close to her as she embraced her back. When they parted, she said, "I… I didn't want to tell you."

"Don't worry," Beckett said.

"She's right," Castle said himself when his wife looked over at him. "If you ever want to tell us you can but until then I think you need to go," he added.

"Great," Julia said, smiling at them. "So… what can I do now?"

"Get ready to go to bed," Beckett said firmly. She couldn't help smiling when Julia groaned, and she hugged her again before letting her go. About to speak, she stopped and then watched as her husband went to their second oldest, embracing her tightly himself as she smiled.

"Thanks Dad," Julia said, looking up at him.

"You're welcome," Castle replied. He let her go and then said, "I hope you won't worry too much about your looks."

Shaking her head Julia said, "I'm not. And I finished with my diary so what can I do now?"

"We should head to the nursery," Beckett told her as the girl went to get her things she'd used to write in.

"Oh… it's still early isn't it?" Julia asked.

"A little, there's not a lot of time until you need to go to bed," Castle commented once she was with them again.

Beckett smiled when Julia wrinkled her nose and then said, "We'll see where the other kids are first."

"Good," Julia said firmly before they went out into the hall to find Skye walking down towards them.

"There you are," the investigator said with a smile. "We're in our room, just for the moment."

"Doing what?" Castle asked.

"Not much," Skye replied. "Not much time left until the kiddies are in bed." She glanced at Julia and with a laugh said, "Sorry, but I think I can call you lot kiddies."

Julia shrugged and then walked over to the room Skye and Mary were sharing before she hurried in to where Erin was watching Marie and Kathleen playing a hand clapping game. She was glad that they had the time for a little playing, starting to teach her cousin the rhyme while she smiled at the twins as their parents looked on.

* * *

"Thank you," Beckett said as she looked up at her husband, taking the mug that he was holding out to her. She watched him sit on the armchair next to her and said with a smile, "Is it quiet out there?"

"Extremely," Castle said, as by then the adults had all gone to their rooms though it wasn't too late. "So, did you talk to Brennan at all?"

"No," Beckett said, glancing at him for a moment. She sipped at her tea and then said, "I can't ask them something that's obviously between them." She looked at her husband again and said with a slight smirk, "You want to figure it out, don't you?"

"Sort of," Castle admitted. He then reached to her and took her hand before saying seriously, "I know it's not their relationship," rubbing his thumb over her fingers. "But there's something going on with them."

"I know, but don't say a word to them," Beckett told him firmly.

Castle nodded and feeling his wife's hand let him go he quickly took it again telling her, "I promise. Did you really have to do that?"

"Yes," Beckett said simply before she smiled and slipped her hand away from his. She took a sip of her tea and then asked, "Do you want to talk about Julia now?"  
"Not really, I don't think we need to after we've talked with her," Castle replied.

Noticing the way his tone had changed, Beckett smiled and said, "Okay, then I guess I'll just finish my tea."

Watching her, Castle didn't say a word as they were drinking their tea, letting the sound of the fire in front of them fill the room. As soon as she had finished; and he had as well; he stood to take her mug to set it aside with his own. When he turned, he saw his wife was standing closer to the fire and he was about to speak when she turned to him.

"Are you waiting?" Beckett asked him.

"Kind of," Castle replied, not surprised she had guessed what was on his mind. "Did you want this too?" he asked her. When his wife merely smiled at him, he nodded and said, "You'll have to tell me where you want this," as he was hurrying to the other side of the room.

"Alright," Beckett replied with a smile. She waited for him to come back from the closet with blankets before she said, "As close to the fire as you can get without burning all of that."

Glancing at her quickly, Castle nodded and then went to her, beginning to lay the blankets he'd brought down until he ran for some pillows and a final blanket. "Okay-" he started to say before his wife was grabbing for him. He was able to recover and moved to kiss her while he was wrapping his arms around her. After they were pressed close together he gently pressed his tongue to her lips, slipping it past them once she'd parted them.

Feeling her husband's hands running around her back, Beckett did her best not to moan too heavily as she didn't want to end the kiss. But they soon after needed to breathe and they were moving slowly which made her sigh. "I want to do something right now," she told him as one of his hands was caressing her hair.

"Sure," Castle said slightly absently.

Beckett smiled and stepped back from her husband's embrace before she said, "You're not listening to me."

Opening his mouth to speak, Castle was cut off when his wife's eyes went noticeably down to his crotch and he had to work hard to swallow as her desire wasn't concealed. He pulled her over to him and then kissed her briefly before he said, "I am now but…"

"No, no buts," Beckett said firmly, reaching for his shirt which she soon after started to unbutton. "Let me do this or we'll go back to the bed." She wasn't surprised when her husband grabbed her hands and she looked up at him, smiling briefly before she said, "I know, there isn't much behind that but I'm serious Rick."

"Don't worry," Castle replied. "I got it, but I just want you to be sure."

"Yes," Beckett told him simply. When she saw her husband swallowing hard, she smiled and reached for his shirt which she'd been able to open by then. As he helped her in getting it off him she wasn't surprised when very shortly after he was reaching for her sweater. Giving him a look she told him firmly, "You'll have your turn."

"Am I going to be the only one naked?" Castle asked her.

"I haven't decided yet," Beckett replied easily. When her husband grabbed her hands she smiled at him and said, "Maybe not."

"I want to see you Kate," Castle told her, his voice rough with his desire. He held her tightly as she leaned against him and he said, "And touch you at the very least."

"We won't stop there," Beckett said, her tone serious at that point. She bit her lower lip as her husband held her chin with his fingers and she closed her eyes when he leaned down to her. They kissed deeply then but kept from getting too heavy in their touching each other which was harder for her as she was touching his bare skin. Finally she couldn't take it anymore and she pulled away before her husband was speaking before her.

"Maybe we should just undress," Castle said.

Beckett didn't verbally respond, merely nodded before she reached for the bottom of her sweater and pulled it off. She wasn't surprised her husband was just watching her once she'd had it off and she looked at him pointedly once he was looking up into her eyes.

"Yeah," Castle said as he was quick to shake himself. He reached for his trousers and hurriedly opened them before he had them off. He made sure he wasn't distracted by his wife as he was working to get everything off and when he nearly did he looked at her. "Kate?" he asked as she was wearing just her bra and panties by then.

"I forgot something," Beckett said easily, walking over to one of the dressers. She opened one drawer and then pulled out a box before she was reaching up to the back of her neck. After she had her aquamarine pendant off she asked her husband, "Want me to wear everything?"

"Please," Castle said, his voice uneven while he watched her.

Placing her sapphire and diamond necklace on, Beckett was quick to put on her earrings and was going to put on her bracelet before she paused. "I need a little help with this," she told him as she turned to him. Before she could make her way over to where he was still standing, she reached up and removed her bra before her panties were following. Completely naked she walked up to her husband and said, "You might need to take those off."

Castle was confused at first before he realized what she was talking about and he reached for his boxers. He tossed them aside before he reached for her wrist to help her put on her bracelet, taking her in his arms as soon as he'd finished. He pulled her tightly against his chest and murmured, "You're a vixen." Before she could say anything, he leaned down and then kissed her, crushing his lips against hers while he let his hands roam the small of her back. He couldn't stop himself; though he knew what would happen; and he reached down to cup her ass with one hand.

"Hmm," Beckett said. "I should punish you for that," looking up into his eyes to see his reaction.

"Oh really?" Castle asked.

"I said I should," Beckett replied with a slight smirk on her face. She then brushed her lips to his and said, "But I want to do something else."

When his wife nodded to one of the armchairs, Castle hesitated before he nodded and then moved to get a towel. He could feel his wife watching him as he was going but didn't say anything, going back out to the chair to cover it before he was sitting. "You know I'm not fully… I can do the same for you right?" he asked her as she moved to sit on his lap.

Beckett's response was to kiss her husband as passionately as she could, holding him tightly while their tongues were very soon after dueling together. When they stopped to breathe eventually they slowly parted and she nuzzled her lips to his as she smiled. "Is it what you want to do?" she asked him in a murmur. At his rapid nod she kissed him briefly before she said, "Then yes." And before he could say anything she was moving, getting on her knees on the 'bed' in front of the fire in between his legs as he looked on.

His first instinct was to check and see if his wife was alright in the position she was in but before he could Castle was throwing himself against the back of the chair as she was taking his erection off his stomach. He looked on while she gently curled her hand around it, breathing out her name before her left hand came into play. "Wait… love," he breathed out heavily to her when she was cupping him from underneath.

"No waiting," Beckett said. "I wanted to do this."

"S-since when?" Castle asked, stammering as she was gently moving her hands so she would stimulate him.

Beckett didn't reply at first, merely smiling up at him, but she eventually told him, "I would like to whenever we undress but I don't always have the chance. Now I do."

"Now you do," Castle breathed out as she leaned down and kissed at what her left hand was holding. "Fuck," he groaned, unable to help the curse as it was heavily stimulating. "Kate you… no wait," he said, sounding a little panicked when she began kissing at him. He reached for her and stopped her saying, "You're going to get me off way too fast."

Nodding her head, Beckett moved away but she then went to his length, lowering her head so she could start kissing at him. She was amused by his groan of relief at her first one but didn't respond as she was busy parting her lips so she could take him into her mouth. She didn't want to take too much time but she wanted to please her husband so after a few bobs of her head she was pulling back to press kisses all around him as his fingers tangled gently in her hair.

"You don't need to…" Castle started to try to say. He breathed out a little harder when she was lowering her mouth on him again and didn't finish what he was going to say. Trying his best not to pull at her hair, he had both his hands in it by then before he then moved them so he could stroke at her. After he had been doing that for a while he froze for a moment as her hands had come up to come into play and he had to work to withstand that. He wasn't sure he would be able to but soon she pulled away from him slowly and he said, "Please don't drag this out."

"I should be able to decide what I'm going to do," Beckett said. She watched as her husband opened his mouth to protest but when he stopped she smiled and said, "Thank you."

"I should… say the same," Castle started to say, grunting in response to his wife starting to bob her head again. He leaned back against the chair so he could focus on her and he soon found that he wasn't going to be doing that for very long as everything in his body was preparing him for his climax. "Kate… I…" he started to say.

"I know, come love," Beckett said before she gently ran her tongue along the tip of his erection. She didn't do that for very long, as she could tell from her husband's slight movements and his breathing that he was close. She took him back in her mouth and moved up and down on him a few times before he broke, groaning her name heavily before she was hurrying to take his release.

When he was slumped back, Castle moved his hands away from his wife and said, "I need to stop thinking I'll stop you from doing that."

"I don't think you will," Beckett said in amusement as she stood up. "But in the end you let me do it."

Nodding his head as he chanced standing himself, Castle wrapped his arms around her and held her close telling her, "Just like you let me do that to you."

"Hmm, I'm expecting you to," Beckett said in amusement.

Castle's response to that was to lean down to her, holding her tightly against him as they kissed passionately. He didn't hold himself back that time and he reached down with both hands, cupping her ass with them and squeezing carefully.

Pulling away with a gasp, Beckett said, "Pervert."

"I want my turn," Castle said as seriously as he could before she was slipping away from him. He followed her quickly to the makeshift bed, letting her lay down first before he went after her. He kissed her again, tasting her joy in his slight weight on her body in the way her tongue tangled around his. After they'd parted, he reached down to her breasts, cupping the left gently before he then said, "I have an idea of what to do."

"Are you going to tell me what that… idea is?" Beckett asked, faltering a little when her husband gently flicked her nipple with his thumb.

"I have to," Castle told her seriously. "Since it's a little different."

"Okay," Beckett said with a smile. She let him guide her into sitting up and as soon as he was sitting himself she straddled his legs, knowing what he wanted. She kissed him sensuously as he looked up at her and they held onto one another, staying still besides that. When they parted she smiled and said as she caressed his face, "Start, I want to feel your cock inside me."

Kissing at her neck, Castle was just able to suppress a shudder of pleasure at her words and focus on her. He then moved around to her pulse and sucked on it gently for a moment before he pulled away and smiled at her. "Should I start?" he asked.

"Please," Beckett breathed out. When he reached in between her legs and started to rub her sex she sighed as she had been aroused heavily pleasuring him. She couldn't stop herself from moving along with him, and didn't try to, going with the rhythm that he soon set up before his fingers were moving. She bit at her lower lip as he moved from her clit to her folds and it only took a moment before he was slipping through them. "Y-you're going to get me off too fast," she warned him, trying to be a little firm in her tone but failing as she reacted to him.

"You want me to take my time?" Castle asked her, moving his fingers back to her clit.

"No…" Beckett said slowly. She leaned down then and kissed him hard before he was suddenly moving them both so she was on her back again. She was breathing heavily as he was kissing around her neck shortly after, running her hands over his back until he moved further down. Her eyes rolled into the back of her head when he reached her breasts, reaching to either side of her as her husband was suckling at them gently at first though he soon sped up. "Rick…" she breathed when he nuzzled each nipple with his lips.

Forcing himself to move, Castle slid down his wife's body and kissed his way down her abdomen until he had reached her mound. Her legs already parted it took him little time to find her inner thighs, kissing around the skin there as she moaned in reaction. He only did that briefly and moved to the junction of her legs before he kissed at her clit a few times. Allowing his tongue to rub against the swollen nub he did his best not to spend that much time there before he was moving lower.

Feeling her husband's tongue sliding inside of her, Beckett's back tensed up before she reached down with her right hand to hold onto the back of his head. She did her best not to do that too roughly but found it difficult as he was moving his head so his tongue moved in her. She found that she could handle the sudden pleasure each pass he made but as he was starting to use his fingers on her she quickly lost her self-control. She couldn't warn her husband, and only hoped that he was ready for it before she gave in to the rush of joy filling her.

Having had his hand on her body, Castle had been aware of his wife's orgasm approaching and he had just managed to hurry to handle it. He found his entire body throbbing in reaction to the taste of her and he was pressing himself down so he wouldn't move until she was still. Only then did he allowed himself to move, lying next to her and wrapping his arms around her as he waited for her to regain some of her energy.

"You're going to have to help me," Beckett finally was able to say.

"I've done it before," Castle replied. He started to caress her stomach before he moved and then kissed her, keeping it very gentle before he slowly pulled away. "We could rest," he told her.

"And you risk me having to help you too," Beckett told him. She watched him with a smile as he lay on his back and she said, "I know what you're going through right now, it's hard not to notice."

"Yeah," Castle said, pushing himself up so he was sitting. He glanced at the fire and said, "I should have worked on you first."

"Why the sudden doubt?" Beckett asked, leaning on her hands so she could watch him run his hand through his hair. When he looked at her she said, "You've done it before," echoing him deliberately.

Breathing out hard at that moment Castle said, "I'm trying to give you a little time."

"And you have," Beckett said easily. "And you haven't asked me what I'd like."

Turning to look down at her Castle asked, "What would you like?"

"You," Beckett said simply as she reached up to him. She was pleased when he moved down to her, kissing her as he lay partially on top of her again. They kissed deeply and lingered for some time though they were exchanging more than one kiss. When they stopped she smiled, since their lips were still close together, and she murmured, "I could use some kind of stimulation."

"I wish I could too," Castle said seriously.

"Pervert," Beckett said, her tone the same as she gazed intently into his blue eyes.

"Goddess," Castle breathed back before they were kissing yet again. While their tongues were rolling together, he reached for her hip, gently rubbing up and down her skin before he then moved to her ass. He couldn't reach it exactly, but what he could touch she took as his unspoken request and wrapped her leg around him before he was jerking against her when she put her other up as well. "You…" he started to say, gazing into her brown eyes. He trailed off and then leaned down, taking her lips again as he thrust against her.

Moaning into her husband's mouth as he stimulated her without actually being inside her, Beckett was gently digging her nails into his shoulders before she ended their kiss. She was going to speak before he was kissing around her neck, her eyes rolling back as he rubbed his lips around her necklace. She was trying to break through the haze of delight to speak to him but couldn't find a way to do it. Luckily her husband was moving away from her and reaching for her breasts with his hand, cupping the left gently before he spoke.

"I think we need to start," Castle told her seriously. When she nodded he moved slightly, sliding into her as soon as she took his length with her hand. They were groaning together in pleasure at the sensation of that and he looked down at her once he'd forced his eyes open. "Love," he breathed.

Opening her own eyes then, Beckett was slightly breathless seeing the expression in her husband's and she bit at her lower lip for a moment before she then pressed on the back of his neck gently. Before he could kiss her though he was thrusting and she gasped in pleasure as it was rough immediately. She thought she would have to tell him she didn't want a quickie but he was soon measuring how fast he was going. She was relieved for a moment before he was suddenly changing his thrusts and going slowly. She gasped out heavily again in reaction when a few thrusts later he was speeding up. He then switched between those two paces and the way he filled her and moved through her was nearly making her dizzy.

Watching his wife the best he could feeling her surrounding him, Castle did his best to keep changing in her though as time was going on it was more and more difficult. He leaned down for a distraction eventually and kissed her, their tongues very shortly after meeting. He slowed down at that point, wanting to feel her more clearly instead of thrusting wildly. The sensation of that was just as pleasurable and he was nearly panting for air once they'd parted from their third or fourth kiss. He was suddenly desirous of a distraction and moved them both, turning so she was above him as he remained laying down.

Beckett leaned against her husband's hands as he reached up and cupped her breasts, using one of her hands and gently running her fingertips over his jaw. "Come here," she said tugging on his hand then after he'd grabbed it.

Moving quickly, Castle sat up and then kissed his wife as soon as he could reach her lips. He made it simple but pressed his lips hard against hers before he leaned down. Since she was so close to him he could only brush his lips against the tops of her breasts but she soon leaned back enough for him to have better access.

Beckett's eyes rolled back just as her husband was taking her left nipple with his mouth and she moaned, moving her hips slightly. She moaned as her husband groaned against her skin and she smiled when he pulled away, looking up at her. "I think we should do this another way," she told him.

"I think so," Castle said easily before he was helping her lay on her back. As soon as she was he carefully withdrew from her before he was going back to her breasts. He suckled at her right first that time, using his hand to stimulate her other mound until she raked her nails through his hair. Glancing up at her he knew what she wanted immediately and moved to her other breast. Once he'd worked on it for a while he moved, pushing himself up so he could enter her again. As soon as they were coupled he shortly after began thrusting, going rapidly as she was wrapping her legs tightly around him. He wasn't sure how he knew what she wanted but since she didn't try to stop him he was leaning down and kissed her deeply while their hips were slapping together loudly.

"Oh… harder please," Beckett begged him in joy feeling the friction between them so rough that her body felt pleasantly warm. She cried out briefly when he was suddenly doing so to her and she held onto him tightly with both her arms and legs before she could feel herself inching closer to her peak. She debated in her mind for a moment if she should tell her husband that when everything within her broke completely. She let out a short cry of her husband's name, calling it a second time as her orgasm was taking her over completely. The ecstasy left her breathless and she was digging her nails into her husband's shoulders a second before he joined her. Her eyes were rolling back in her head again at the sensation and for a moment nearly slipped into a second orgasm. But she started to calm slightly before that could happen and she was soon making a few weak thrusts before she was limp on the bed, feeling her husband giving her his last thrusts.

Putting his entire weight on his arms, Castle was breathing heavily into his wife's neck before he slowly regained his strength. As soon as he had he then moved so he could lay on his back, bringing her with him though she was already moving with him. "I love doing that," he commented after they were quiet for a minute.

"Pervert," Beckett said with a smile. She then raised her head slightly and shared a kiss with him before saying, "Would you want to do it again?"

Studying her to make sure that she was serious Castle then breathed, "I love you Kate."

"I love you too Rick," Beckett replied with a smile. She leaned down and kissed him before she said, "Would you?"

Castle's response was to move her onto her back again and he kissed her deeply as he shifted to get on top of her. When they stopped he said with a smile, "Hopefully that's my answer."

"I think it is," Beckett replied before she pulled him down to her for a kiss. Their tongues tangled together roughly for a while and she could feel her heart pounding faster as her husband was moving slightly against her as if he could enter her that way. "Wait," she said, stopping their kiss. She reached down in between them both and grasped his member which was still rigid and helped him slide into her. Moaning his name as he slid within her fully, she soon had her arms and legs around him and whispered, "Fuck me lover."

"Always," Castle said huskily as he stared at her.

The two gazed at one another for some time until they finally fell into each other and kissed passionately before they began to move. They made love roughly, relishing in their intimacy as they indulged in it repeatedly to slake some of their satiety. They knew, when they would stop to regain some energy, it wouldn't be enough in a matter of hours but for the moment they took what they could as the fire shone over their coupled, undulating bodies while the night wore on.


	34. Made For Sweethearts

Genre: Romance, Family, Humor

Rating: M for sexual situations and language

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters featured on the show Castle, they belong to the creator of the show, ABC and the others who do own them.

A/N #1: There are two sex scenes in this chapter I want to give my readers a warning about, one is between two women and the other between two men, they're in after the scene with Castle and Beckett and before the one with Brennan and Clara. I'm not that graphic but all the same I just want to put out that they're there, just in case.

A/N #2: The brief lyrics in this chapter are from the song _Killer Queen_ by Freddie Mercury, from the Queen album _Sheer Heart Attack_.

A/N #3: I loved getting to read the feedback I got for the last chapter, so I'll go into my thank yous for that! TORONTOSUN (I was very pleased seeing you thought the last chapter had great family writing. And I'm happy to see you mentioning Julia meeting people and liking that fact to since I enjoy writing it!) and

Guest (It was nice to see you thought the chapter in all was fantastic! And I'm so happy to see you noticed the character growth for Julia. I'm not surprised you were wishing the conversation between Julia and Beckett about that positions book was a little more, but that was as far as I could honestly take it I thought. And I'm glad you too could see the insecurities with the conversation in front of the mirror since I thought it would do that. I wasn't surprised you thought Skye would be relieved and proud that Marie talked to Julia about having a crush on her. Or that you were wondering what Skye and Mary told Mari. As for your question about finding out Julia's crush I intend for it to be said but that's for the future at this point!).

Thanks for the reviews, I was glad to read them and appreciate the time taken to write them out and send them my way!

A/N #4: The title of this chapter is a lyric from the song _Marshmallow World_ by Carl Sigman, the version I've taken from is sung by Dean Martin.

Made For Sweethearts

Hearing his text alert, Castle jerked awake before he opened his eyes and looked down at his wife whom he was spooning at that moment. "Where's my phone?" he asked sleepily.

"I don't know," Beckett said slowly, having been woken up herself.

Groaning slightly, Castle let go of her and turned to his nightstand, moving across the bed to get his phone on the edge of it. He grabbed it and then sighed saying, "I should have gotten my glasses first."

Turning over to face him Beckett said, "I'm awake."

"That's not why I said… that," Castle said, having put on his glasses by then.

"What?" Beckett asked, pushing herself up on her arm.

"It's not negative," Castle said, starting to smile as he handed her the phone.

A little confused by his reaction, Beckett took it from him and then read the text he'd gotten. "_We're leaving now to take the grandchildren to Swindon for a day at the McArthur Glen Designer Outlet and the Steam Museum_," she read. "_We'll come back after lunch, enjoy your day off. We're bringing Josie along_."

"Mother definitely sent that," Castle commented with a smile.

"I think so," Beckett said in amusement. She handed him back his phone and said, "Hopefully they'll have fun with them all."

"Do you think Alexis and Louis went?" Castle asked her as he turned back to her.

"Of course," Beckett said though she wasn't fully sure. Before her husband could respond his text alert was sounding again and she looked on while he got his phone.

"Okay… they sent a list of everyone who went," Castle said in amusement. "All our parents and Alexis and Louis so the kids should be in good hands."

"Was that a group text?" Beckett asked him with a smile. When he nodded she said, "Okay."

Castle put his phone back before his wife was suddenly grabbing him as soon as he'd turned to her. He was startled for a moment but recovered as quickly as he could, leaning down and kissing her. "So," he said simply.

"I can tell already Rick," Beckett said in amusement.

"And you don't mind?" Castle asked swiftly.

"I'm sure what I just did should let you know my answer," Beckett said. When her husband was swift to lean down and take her lips she was quickly responding to him, letting him lay her on her back. When they slowly parted eventually she smiled at her husband and said, "We have some time."

"We do…" Castle said slowly as he was tugging the covers off her to expose her breasts. He watched her nipples react immediately to the air and he leaned down to nuzzle them both with his lips. He could feel Beckett's fingers running through his hair and he shuddered in pleasure before looking back up at her.

Beckett couldn't help biting at her lower lip as she saw the way her husband's eyes had darkened and she cupped his face with her hands. She only did that for a moment before he was moving to get the covers off their bodies and out of the way. As he turned back to her she gently rubbed his lower lip with her fingertips before he held her hand to kiss it and then spoke to her huskily.

"I want to love you," Castle said honestly to his wife.

Smiling Beckett slipped her hand from his grasp and said, "But I want you to fuck me," as she was gently running her fingers through his hair.

Pausing for a moment, Castle finally recovered and he said, "Then I know what we'll be doing."

"So do I," Beckett said, expecting her husband to move to enter her. She was only slightly startled when he kissed her, moving to respond to him passionately as his tongue was rubbing at her lower lip immediately. She held onto him tightly, not moving her legs just yet, and could feel how tense his back was before he was pulling away. She thought he would enter then but instead he was kissing at her neck and her eyes rolled back in her head in reaction. When he shortly after began sucking at her pulse she was moaning his name before he slid down again.

Reaching her necklace that she still had on from the night before, Castle couldn't help pausing and kissing her skin underneath the sapphires and diamonds. "You're a goddess," he told her huskily when he stopped, looking up at her. As she reached down to him and ran her thumb along his lower lip he was quick to kiss at it before he moved again. Once he was at her breasts he stopped again and then kissed at the mounds tenderly, going over as much of them as he could until he went to her right breast. Taking the nipple with his mouth, he gently suckled at it, feeling his erection throbbing as his wife started to cry out in response to him.

"Oh… Rick… wait…" Beckett breathed when he eventually had worked on her other breast. "Stop, I…" she started to say before he moved up to her lips and they were kissing again. That time she wrapped her legs around his waist and was startled when he was pulling away.

"I just wanted to do this," Castle told his wife as he pulled away from her. He smiled briefly at her and then moved down her body, going straight to her sex before he kissed at her clit. When she arched her back he smiled briefly and then moved to lay on top of her again, grunting when she immediately grasped his erection. "I had to," he told her.

"I know," Beckett said. "And thank you for not taking an hour with that." When he nodded she smiled before they were kissing briefly and he moved to enter her once more. She gasped at the sensation of him filling her again, and deeply, before their hips met and she wrapped her legs tightly around him. "I love you," she told him seriously as they were staring at each other.

"I love you too," Castle said solemnly. He leaned down and kissed her tenderly before pulling away shortly after, starting to thrust before he was doing so slowly. He groaned while she was gasping heavily, her sex tight around him, and he leaned down to kiss around her neck and jaw.

"Oh… Rick you're going… t-too slow," Beckett moaned as her husband's pace wasn't changing.

"Tell me you're… not e-enjoying this," Castle said to her, trying to tease her but not able to make the effort as he was focusing on her. She wasn't answering, and he wasn't expecting her to, so he began gradually speeding up before they were both reacting as soon as he did.

"Please," Beckett begged her husband, her nails scraping over his shoulders. "Faster." She was suddenly letting out short cries of joy as her husband was slamming into her deliberately, hearing their skin smacking together loudly. He did that several times until he stopped and abruptly withdrew from her. "What are you doing?" she asked, her indignation threading her tone. She got no answer, her husband helping her sit up before they were kissing deeply. She wrapped her arms around his neck and felt him reaching for the small of her back before he was reaching for her ass. "Oh… what are you doing?" she breathed as his sudden slap on her made her break away.

"Trying not to go insane," Castle said seriously.

Beckett moved then so she was laying back and she grabbed hold of her husband's hand so she could tug it and pull him after her. She was pleased when he followed her immediately and held him as he descended to her lips. Their kiss that time was sensuous and leisurely and she nearly forgot the way her sex was throbbing as she was enjoying her husband's tongue tangling around hers hungrily greatly. Finally they stopped and as he pressed his forehead to hers she murmured, "Fuck me Rick, please."

"Love," Castle merely breathed before they kissed again. They didn't do so for that long that time as he was desperate to get back inside of her, moving until his length could slide within her. They were both groaning at the same time in their joy at coupling once more and when they stopped they stared into each other's eyes before he proceeded to move. With his wife's legs wrapped around his legs he soon felt her starting to move with him and their hips were meeting loudly again. He focused on the sound that made for a while, listening to that and letting it join the pleasure she was giving him with her sex clinging to him. He felt her suddenly shifting around and he swore as the movement was manipulating his member. "Kate… you're fucking…" he tried to say.

"Just… stop for right n-now," Beckett started to say. When her husband did so she was relieved and lay still with him on her, not surprised when he raised his head and looked down at her in surprise.

"You want me to stop?" Castle asked his wife. When she turned her head away from him, her teeth biting lightly at her lower lip he reached down to her and grasped the side of her ass slightly desperately. "Please don't tell me you want me to do that often," he told her, studying her closely.

Shaking her head, Beckett said, "I just wanted to feel you inside me."

"Still like this?" Castle asked her, pressing his lips against her jaw gently. When she nodded he moved over to her lips and kissed her there, slipping his tongue in her mouth shortly after as she parted for him to do that. He reached up with his hand to run it over her hair and then broke away from her lips to go down to her neck. "Again?" he asked her once he'd stopped.

"No," Beckett said simply in response to his question. She prepared herself for him to move and when he did so she let out a heavy cry of joy as he was fast immediately and her arms and legs were clinging to him tightly. She did her best to respond to him though her movements were limited and she soon heard their skin meeting again. The sound added to the friction she was feeling and her fingers were scraping over his skin in an attempt at a distraction. She could feel her husband's heavy breath against her own skin, and she squeezed her eyes shut tightly as it corresponded to his muscles she was feeling at the same time. The sensation was intoxicating and she found her breath was labored as that continued for some time. Finally though she could feel herself nearing her peak and she gasped as she tried to speak before she was moaning, "Oh… Rick I'm… so close."

"I know… me too," Castle groaned out to her in pleasure. "You feel so… fucking… good," he told her through clenched teeth as he was thrusting harder in time with the last two words. He did that twice more before he then moved back so the tip of his length was just barely inside of her. "I adore you," he breathed to her, staring into her eyes. "Come for me Kate, I'll take care of you."

"I want you to," Beckett said, feeling a thrill in her at that as she knew what her husband meant. She felt him thrusting more deliberately and she closed her eyes tightly, letting everything in her focus on what her husband was giving her. As she did that she lost track of herself and when Castle managed to thrust down into her clit she broke completely. The ecstasy was running through her body and was heavy in her tone while she was calling her husband's name a few times before she was crying out. He was joining her and at the sensation of his release in her she was orgasming a second time. She knew it wasn't just that but the fact that he had slammed into her clit as well that had helped her. She didn't care what it was, just enjoyed that she could help her husband a second time by trying to work her sex around him to draw him in her further.

"Fuck! Kate!" Castle groaned when he climaxed a second time. She was surrounding him so tightly that he would never have been able to stop himself and he didn't bother, trying to make sure in some way that she would enjoy that. He wasn't sure exactly when she was calming down, only dimly aware of when she was still below him as he went through his last furious thrusts. When he felt the last of his release leave him he gave a heavy shudder and then collapsed on his arms, trying not to crush his wife underneath.

"Easy," Beckett said tenderly as she could feel his breath against her shoulder was heavy. When he nodded she had to bite the inside of her mouth to keep from smiling and telling him that he was adorable in his determination to pleasure her first. She was able to distract herself as he was kissing her collarbone and she murmured, "Did you want to again?"

"No… I just didn't want to stop and get ready," Castle explained. He wasn't surprised when she nodded and he followed her then as she touched his shoulder. He withdrew from her carefully and laid on his back, wrapping his arms around her as she pressed against him. Caressing her hair he said, "We don't have to get up right now do we?"

"No," Beckett replied with a smile. "We can do this for a little," she said after thinking for a moment. She then smiled and told him, "Just a little," as his stomach had growled audibly.

"Yeah, I don't really feel that hungry," Castle began. "That's just my stomach doing that on its own."

"You're such a liar," Beckett said laughingly, turning onto her stomach so she could look at him.

Resting his hand on the small of her back Castle said, "I may be, but tell me you don't want to stay here just a little bit longer."

"I would but… we're leaving tomorrow," Beckett said.

Castle sighed, as he knew what she meant by that, and said, "I know, just… one more kiss."

Beckett didn't try to hide her smile as she moved herself enough so they could do that, their lips meeting briefly before they parted and looked at one another. "We do need to get up," she said warningly to him.

"I think we have enough time for this at least," Castle said, drawing her closer to him.

Glad that their second kiss wouldn't force her to tease him; as she didn't really want to; Beckett leaned into him before their lips were meeting again. After their tongues then met she knew he was right, forgetting the others also in the house with them as her husband was turning her onto her back and drawing her tongue into his mouth at the same time.

* * *

"What is it?"

Looking up at her wife, Skye smiled and said, "An e-mail from Stella."

Furrowing her brow, Mary took her wife's tablet and saw there was a picture on the screen before she said, "Really?"

"Apparently Brian and Roger didn't approve of the original costume ideas," Skye replied as there were three new sketches in the picture. "They wanted a more uniform look for us three, they were debating on if there should be separate colors or not."

"I see that, but why am I in black?" Mary asked.

"No, she heard back from the two and they want you in the same," Skye replied. She took her tablet back and said with a smile, "I like this better."

"I'm not surprised," Mary said wryly, since the three of them would be wearing long coats that were tight at the bodice and slit blow the waist. The designs at the bodice itself was similar for all three but her wife's would appear more like a ringmaster jacket as had been in the original design. "But I am looking forward to seeing these," she told her.

"I get the feeling you meant just mine," Skye said with a momentary smirk at her wife as she stood up. She set her tablet on the table near the bed and she looked outside saying, "I…"

"It's alright," Mary said quickly, going over to her. "I get the feeling they wouldn't really want us to think that much about them… at least not while we're on our own."

Skye smiled at her wife and then turned to her saying, "You're likely right, but I hesitate to ask what's on your mind."

"A number of things," Mary said simply, stepping closer. When her wife didn't move she smiled and then took another step which brought her right to her. Wrapping her arms around the investigator she said softly, "Let me take you to bed."

"Why don't we go together?" Skye asked her. At her wife's nod they turned towards the large bed with their arms wrapped around each other's waists. Getting to the end of it she stopped Mary and turned to her saying, "I am glad that you wore these last night."

"I didn't have this in mind," the doctor said simply, looking on while her wife was unbuttoning her pajama top. "Nor that," she said with a smirk when Skye pulled apart her top to reveal her bare breasts.

"No," the investigator said simply as she stared at her wife's mounds. Skye was startled when her wife's fingers tilted her head up and she looked at her questioningly before saying, "Sorry I was…"

"Staring at them," Mary told her. "Longingly."

"Admiringly too," Skye said quickly. When her wife rolled her eyes she laughed and then wrapped her arms around her, hugging her close just before they kissed. They did that for some time before she paused and said, "_Grá_…"

"Hmm?" Mary asked with a smile before gently peppering her wife's jaw with kisses.

"If you wanted my breasts you should have asked," Skye said, stepping back from her so she could grab the bottom of her t-shirt she'd worn for bed. Pulling it off she was gasping as her wife's hands were cupping over her breasts making her say, "Let's hurry."

"Oh good, I'm glad we're in agreement," Mary commented before she then reached for her pajama pants, pulling them off at the same time as her panties. Naked, she went over to the side of the bed and turned to find her wife was nude as well. She was going to reach for her when the investigator grabbed her instead, moving her down onto the bed though she was at the edge.

"Um…" Skye said, looking at the large expanse of mattress to her wife's right.

"Hold on," Mary said with a smile before she scooted over to the middle of the bed. She laid down and sighed exaggeratedly in pleasure as she stretched out, watching her wife coming over to her.

"You look so comfortable," Skye told her teasingly as she sat on her knees next to her. "Maybe we should just rest."

"Oh no," Mary told her firmly. "I'm too…" she started to say before she gasped when her wife reached down and fondled her left breast for a moment. "Oh… _grá_ don't stop," she said in disappointment when the investigator soon did so.

"I know, but I would rather do this," Skye told her, moving so she could straddle her wife's legs. She leaned down and then started to kiss her mounds lovingly for a while before she began nipping at each taut peak at the top while Mary tangled her fingers through her hair. "Do you want me to stop?" she asked when she had slowed down.

"Oh no," the doctor breathed. "I want you to show me what you can do to these," Mary said, reaching up and covering her breasts with her hands.

"What can I use?" Skye asked.

"Whatever you want," Mary sighed as her wife was rubbing her nipples after moving her own hands out of the way. "Oh, but at least use your mouth a little."

"Greedy," Skye teased her lovingly. She laughed when her wife nodded her head rapidly and then moved so she was partially laying on her wife's body. She then began licking at her wife's breasts all around the mounds, starting as far from the nipples as she could and then moving in. Once she was at each peak she kissed them before moving back and blowing air close to them. "Is that enough?" she asked.

"No," Mary said, pulling her close. "You know what I want," she said earnestly.

Smiling, Skye hesitated for a moment before she decided to do what her wife was hoping for and captured her nipple with her mouth. She proceed to stimulate both of them for some time before she then pulled back and studied her wife before Mary was reaching up to her and running her fingers over her lips as she spoke.

"I think we should be together," the doctor told her wife.

Almost instantly Skye knew what she was talking about and she smiled before moving to kiss her wife. Once she had moved away she asked, "What about when you come?"

"I'd like to have that on my own," Mary said.

"You mean for us both," Skye stated. At her wife's brief nod she kissed her again, feeling her hands on her back which made her tense as she was quick to slide them down. "Oh… _grá_," she breathed as her wife was soon holding her ass lightly. When Mary squeezed she jerked against her and then said, "We should start."

Nodding, the doctor waited for her wife to get off her and then turned onto her side once she had. Mary looked up at the investigator, waiting for her to move as well before she was on her own side. They moved at each other at the same time, kissing above their sexes at first. She wondered if she should comment on that but decided it didn't need to be said as she could feel her wife starting to kiss down to her clit. She moved to do so as well, letting her tongue flick out at the same time to touch her skin until she was at the cleft.

"Ooh," Skye gasped as her wife was parting her with her fingers carefully. "Wait, at the same time," she breathed while she was rushing to use her hand. Once she'd parted her skin she had access to her wife's clit and moved quickly to surround the swollen nub with her mouth. Sucking it gently at first she was using her tongue at the same time, moaning as Mary was doing the same to her sex. They did their best to pleasure each other at the same time but it became more and more difficult as the pleasure became stronger. Finally she pulled away and gasped out, "I want to taste you."

"Me too," Mary said, turning onto her back and spreading her legs while her wife moved. She had expected her to go straight to her sex but Skye was surprising her, kissing her on the lips deeply before they were running their hands over each other. Feeling her wife's fingers on her clit made her jerk back slightly with a gasp and she begged her, "Don't wait anymore."

Shaking her head, Skye moved to kiss her wife again but she only did that briefly before she went down her body as fast as she could. Laying down on the mattress she had her head in between Mary's legs and then pressed her lips to her folds. "Oh," she breathed in pleasure once she'd pulled back. "You're sopping wet," she told her wife eagerly.

"For you," Mary said, struggling with her arousal again. "Come on _grá_, you don't need to wait anymore."

Giving her wife a slight smile, Skye went down to her sex again and began using her tongue, rolling around the folds and taking every bit of her wife's arousal. She loved the way Mary was crying out and moving and she reached for her hips to hold her down. After she was sure she was able to hold her wife steady enough she glanced up and saw that her suspicion was correct and Mary was touching her own breasts. She watched her for a while before she was distracted by the way her body was moving, making her pull away suddenly from lapping her wife's sex.

"What's wrong?" Mary asked, looking down.

"I was moving," Skye said simply. When her wife didn't respond to that she then added, "My hips."

"You're very naughty _grá_," Mary said, running her fingertips over her wife's lips.

"Will you punish me?" Skye asked.

"I will if you're not going to continue," Mary said. She couldn't help laughing as her wife was audibly grumbling under her breath but she knew she wasn't serious as she was swift to go back down in between her legs. She relaxed just in time to feel her wife's tongue on her once again and she started arching in response as she stretched at the same instance in response. She was going to tell her wife what she was feeling but she wasn't able to as her cries were leaving her instead.

Skye focused that time on what she was doing, not daring to look up at her wife as she didn't want to distract herself again. It took very little time, but finally she could feel her wife starting to writhe and she doubled her efforts before her name was leaving Mary's lips. She had to hold her securely so she wouldn't move so far away from her but she was still able to work on her until she had gone still. "Good _grá_?" she asked as she pushed herself to lay against her side.

"Oh… thank you for that," Mary said in amusement when she felt a little stronger. She reached for her wife and kissed her gently before saying, "Now your turn," making her turn onto her back before the investigator could say anything in response.

"You-" Skye began before her wife was in between her legs. She was crying out and holding onto the bed beneath her tightly, Mary's tongue searching her sex as much as it could before it settled into a rhythm. An instant before her orgasm struck her she was slightly embarrassed that it had taken so little time to reach it. But she couldn't complain in her pleasure and her wife still working on her until she was motionless. "Hmm… Mary," she sighed as her wife was kissing her shoulder and then neck.

Smiling the doctor moved up to her lips and they kissed sensuously until they needed to breathe and she said, "I hope you're able to again. Soon."

"Oh don't worry, I will," Skye assured her, reaching for her then. Holding her wife closely she kissed her as hard as she could and held her tighter while Mary was doing the same to her. Their tongues met as their lips were literally crushed together and they couldn't stop until they were gasping for air. "Here," she then told her as they stared into each other's eyes. She was getting up and moving her legs so she could straddle one of her wife's and after she'd done so, she pressed her sex down firmly.

"Oh… how can you be ready already?" Mary asked in surprise at the motion.

"Because I love you," Skye told her.

"I love you too Skye," Mary replied instantly. She placed her hands on the small of her back and pressed down, both groaning in joy at the sensation before they smiled.

"_Grá_," Skye sighed in joy a moment later before they began to move at the same time, holding onto each other to feel one another's desire as much as they possibly could.

* * *

"What is it _othandekayo_?" Nkosi said as he walked from the bathroom to the bed where he saw his husband was looking down at the screen of his phone.

"Nothing," Darnley replied swiftly. He tried smiling at his husband but the investigator was merely looking at him, so he sighed and then handed him his phone.

"Oh Patrick," Nkosi said with a sigh as he saw what he'd been looking at.

"Is it so wrong of me to want to live close to her?" Darnley asked, taking back his phone and closing the internet. "She is like my sister," he said firmly. "And I hate only seeing her every so often." He stood up then and walked to the window saying, "But unless you find out you have an inheritance we're in DC." He realized what he was saying and turned to his husband saying, "I mean our house-"

"Do not worry, I know how you feel," Nkosi said, standing up and going over to him. He took the phone from his hand and set it aside on the nearest nightstand before turning back to his husband. "And we will keep close with them, all of them."

"Yeah…" Darnley said slowly. "No," he said with a sigh as his husband was rubbing his back. "I'll get dressed and we'll go join the others to eat."

"Not yet," Nkosi said firmly. He wasn't surprised when his husband looked at him, startled, and he smiled for a moment before he said, "Lay on the bed, you are tense."

Darnley opened his mouth to tell his husband he didn't need to but then paused, the idea appealing to him as he was distracted from his search of homes yet again in the Hamptons. He then walked over to the bed, stopped before he could climb on it as his husband grabbed his arm.

"I cannot do this with your shirt still on," Nkosi said pointedly.

"Sure," Darnley said swiftly, reaching for his white shirt he'd worn to sleep. He pulled it off and was going to reach for his husband before Nkosi was backing him up into the bed. "Really?" he asked simply.

"It is still early," Nkosi said easily. "Did you change your mind?"

"I didn't," Darnley said as he jumped on the bed as his husband was watching.

"You did not have to do that, you are lucky the bed could withstand that," Nkosi said with a smile. He climbed onto the mattress after him and reached for his husband's back, massaging at the backs of his shoulders firmly. He made a slightly annoyed sound and said, "I knew that you were very tense."

"Too much fun," Darnley tried to pass off. He lightly grunted his husband playfully punched his shoulder and he said, "Okay, okay, I don't want to go home."

"I do not either," Nkosi started to say. "But," he began as he went back to massaging. "I agree with you, I wish we could stay with everyone for longer."

"I need to get back to work," Darnley said, groaning in relief when his husband managed to get a knot out of his back. "Have to earn the money for you and the kids and for our home."

"So will I," Nkosi said pointedly, knowing his husband was teasing.

"Yeah," Darnley said absently.

"What is wrong?" Nkosi asked at his husband's tone.

The detective hesitated for a moment before he said, "You can stop." When his husband immediately did so he turned around and said, "I'm tense."

Nkosi didn't say anything to that, merely moved back and reached for his own shirt before pulling it off. He went over to the side of the bed with his husband and they were quick to discard the last pieces of clothing they had on before they got back on the mattress together. He grabbed for Darnley before they moved from their knees they were both on and he kissed him lightly on the lips. "_Kaninzi_?" he asked.

Shuddering, since his husband had said the word more, Darnley nodded before they were kissing again but far harder that time. Their tongues were meeting between their lips at the same time, rubbing together frantically before he felt the investigator's hands running down his chest. That made him pull away with a heavy hiss and he was about to tell his husband to wait when he was talking first.

"I think you do deserve more," Nkosi said with a brief smile before he was leaning into his husband for a kiss. After they had pulled apart, he leaned against his husband a little and told him, "Allow me?'

"Sure," Darnley said, unable to help the eagerness in his tone. He moved to lay down again before he watched as his husband laid on top of him. He wrapped his arms around Nkosi while they were tasting one another and enjoyed the feel of his chest against his and their erections pressed together as well. When they stopped after a few more kisses, he ran his hands down his husband's back and told him, "You should start."

"I should," Nkosi said, staring into his husband's eyes before he forced himself to move. He began kissing over his chest, going down without stopping until he had reached Darnley's length, curling his hand around it. He then moved up and down very slowly, hearing his husband groaning in time with his movements which made him smile for a moment. "Do you want me to stop?" he then asked.

Clenching his jaw for a moment, Darnley looked at his husband before saying, "If you do then I'll have to take over. Would you really want me to do that?"

"You are threatening me?" Nkosi asked jokingly.

"I may," Darnley said, squeezing his husband's side firmly. When the investigator moved to kiss him he was immensely pleased when it was a very brief one, watching his husband going down his body again. That time when Nkosi reached his member he was opening his mouth and breathing out, "Trev…" as he took it inside. He wasn't surprised when his husband glanced up at him briefly before focusing on him and there was little he could do. He could hold onto the sheet underneath his body and he was doing that shortly after, clutching it with each pass of his husband's mouth.

Nkosi knew what his husband preferred after so many years of their intimate life together and he was quick to do what he needed to. But after a while he slowed down his more rapid pace, taking his mouth off Darnley, and he began to kiss around his length without touching his erection.

"Trev," the detective said in a slightly gurgling tone. "You…" he started to say before he breathed out heavily in relief when his husband did pull away. "Trev, what are you doing?" he said as the investigator was sitting up on his knees, staring at him.

"I am admiring you," Nkosi replied easily. He saw how his husband's gaze trailed down his own body and said seriously, "You are doing the same," though that hadn't been what he'd intended to say. He moved and went back to Darnley's arousal, taking it into his mouth once more and pleasuring him. That time he didn't waste time, going rapidly and using his hand as well until he knew his husband was going to climax.

Darnley hoped he wasn't yelling as he was calling his husband's name in pleasure, his orgasm extremely satisfying. Luckily he was able to keep his reaction more vocal than verbal and he felt like he hit the bed below him when everything in his body stopped. He soon found he was throbbing still and he groaned unendingly for a long time as his husband was slow to move off his member again. "Oh I fucking love how you do that," he said as he reached for the investigator when he laid next to him.

"In particular or-" Nkosi began to ask jokingly.

"All of it," Darnley said as he moved to kiss his husband. He held onto him tightly as he moved so he was on top of Nkosi and then proceeded to move down his body. He began at his husband's chest, enjoying the planes of it greatly before he went a little further to his abdomen. He kissed around the skin there before he caressed at it, glancing up at his husband since they both found the obvious difference in the hues of their skin erotic. When he was sure his husband had his attention on him fully, he moved again and that time began kissing around his erection before he was pleasuring the investigator with his mouth.

With a heavy groan, Nkosi did his best to start settling in though he was already feeling as if he could reach his end. He knew it was from his own pleasure in what he'd done for his husband and he tried to reach down to Darnley, tangling his fingers through his slightly greying russet colored hair. That ended up being a mistake though as the sight pushed him further than he thought and he was calling his husband's name.

Reluctantly, Darnley pulled away and said, "I knew already."

"Still, you have not had your fun," Nkosi said. He was slightly startled when his husband smiled then before he slid up his body while he still held onto his erection.

"Oh… I am now, plenty," Darnley said before he was kissing his husband deeply. He was happy to feel Nkosi responding to him soon after he'd begun and he moved his hand a little before his husband was pushing him away slightly.

"Then continue," Nkosi said.

"I love you Trev," Darnley said, excitement racing through him at his husband's tone. He knew that it was one he used for the investigations he led, and it aroused him greatly. They kissed deeply before he moved down, stopped by his husband for a moment so Nkosi could cup his cheek.

"I love you Patrick," the investigator said. "_Kha wuleza_."

Nodding rapidly; as his husband had told him the word hurry; Darnley rushed the rest of the way until he was taking his husband's arousal with his mouth again. He was pleasuring him again and didn't stop until Nkosi had broken, his own joy pushed aside as he made sure that his husband was going through his orgasm fully. Once he was sure he was still he pushed himself up the bed until he could take his husband in his arms fully.

"I am very happy at this moment," Nkosi commented after they'd been silent.

Smiling, Darnley said, "So am I, thank you for the massage earlier by the way."

"You are welcome," Nkosi said. "Are you feeling any better?"

"I am, though I'm not going to give up hope we can move," Darnley said. He then turned his attention to his husband fully and asked, "Would you mind?"

"There is just one thing," Nkosi replied. "What about my parents?"

"Of course I want them to move with us," Darnley said immediately. "You should have realized already."

"I wanted to make sure," Nkosi told him. They kissed before they were quiet again and he smiled before he said, "I think we need to take a shower."

"I was thinking the same," Darnley said hastily before they were getting off the bed in a hurry to get to the shower in their bathroom and spend a little more time alone.

* * *

"Love?" Brennan said to his wife as he held out the mug of tea in his hand out to her. She didn't turn to him and he said the same thing again though she still didn't move which led him to say slightly louder, "Clara."

Shaking herself, the woman turned from the window asking him, "What is it?"

"I have your tea," Brennan told her with a frown. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing," Clara said quickly, reaching for the mug.

Sighing Brennan said, "I wish you'd tell me."

"Not… not yet," Clara replied, shaking her head quickly. "I just…"

"What?" Brennan asked, greatly concerned by then as his wife had been acting oddly since the day before.

Without a word, Clara set her mug down a little harder than she'd meant to, and she reached for her husband to wrap her arms around his neck. She had to wait for him to kiss her but he was quickly doing so and she was moaning in pleasure as his hands were clutching at her tightly. They kissed for some time before her husband was breaking off the kiss and looking at her intently. "I… I did want this," she told him with a smile as she'd been able to tell that he'd become aroused quickly.

"Good," Brennan said, stepping back from her and reaching for her robe. He untied it and she was naked, they'd both undressed to sleep the night before though they hadn't known they would be relatively on their own. When the robe was discarded he helped her with the one he was wearing before he followed her over to the bed. He waited for a moment to see how she wanted things to go before he was following her and sitting in the middle of the bed. The position didn't surprise him, but he wondered why she'd chosen that exactly as she was getting on top of his lap.

"Shall we hurry?" Clara asked her husband.

"I think we should," Brennan said, straining as she was curling her hand around his erection. "But you'll promise me more time tonight."

"Of course my love," Clara said softly, smiling at him. She moved him so he was at her entrance and slowly lowered herself onto him. She cried out and moaned as he slid through her sex, feeling exceptionally filled once she couldn't move down anymore. "Oh Bren," she sighed in joy as she remained still to feel him.

"Come here Clare," Brennan told his wife, pulling her to him. As they were kissing he reached for her breasts, fondling them lightly and briefly before he moved to her back. As he was caressing it he felt her just barely rocking her hips against him and he groaned for a moment before reaching for her hips. He held her still and told her as it had just come to him, "If you want this to be fast you'll need me to take things over love."

"Oh please, please," Clara told him earnestly, tightening her arms that were already around his neck. She leaned down and kissed him before she pulled away after long enough to begin moving on him. Bouncing up and down she was crying out her husband's name once as he was holding her hips firmly. They were soon moving together and feeling him doing so she tilted her head back before he was stopping her. "Already?" she asked him in surprise.

"I need your cunny far better love," Brennan said earnestly. He was pleased when his wife shuddered visibly at the slang; knowing she found it erotic; and he helped her off him before he watched her laying back. Once she was ready for him, her feet flat on the bed with her knees bent and legs spread, he had to school himself not to jump on her. Instead he moved so he was between her legs and only when the tip of his length clutched in his hand was in her did he move. He rammed into her as hard as he could, loving her scream of absolute joy, before she was wrapping her right leg around him and her arms as she instructed him deliriously.

"Take me Bren, please," Clara told him, pushing herself up on her elbows. She took her husband's kiss when he leaned down to her and they did so for some time until they finally parted. She could feel his panting breath against her lips, and she moved to kiss him again before she lay back fully and took him into her as he started to move. Feeling him going so rapidly so quickly, she threw her head back and let out a short cry before she was trying to move as fast as he was.

Brennan was breathing heavily shortly after he'd begun, doing his best to go fast since he knew his wife would be furious if he slowed in any way. He leaned down when he was a little more set and kissed her deeply but briefly. When he pulled away from her he said, "Do… you… love…"

"Don't stop," Clara managed to tell him, nearly wheezing out the words. She let out a heavy cry when he was slamming into her a little harder and after what seemed like a long stretch of time she was calling his name as everything within her snapped. Her husband was shortly after her and she was rolling her head back at the feel of his release deep within her.

When he had satiated himself completely, Brennan leaned down to his wife, kissing around her shoulders and then neck before he reached her lips. He felt her responding to him but something seemed off about her lips which made him pull away to study her.

"Are you going to stay on me the rest of the morning?" Clara asked in slight amusement, trying to smile.

Withdrawing from his wife carefully, Brennan watched her turn onto her side quickly and he laid behind her on his own, kissing at the back of her shoulder. "I hope it wasn't too quick for you love," he murmured against her skin. He felt her shrug instead of answering him verbally and he started to raise his head before he felt her shoulder shaking. "Oh no," he said in concern as he pushed himself up in the realization she was crying. "Have I hurt you?"

Clara shook her head, not trusting herself to speak, and let her husband turn her onto her back while she was covering her face with her hands. She couldn't talk for a while, letting Brennan hold her up slightly in his arms while he gently caressed her hair.

"It's alright love, it is," he told her lovingly. "I shouldn't have done that," Brennan said angrily.

"No," Clara said, her tears slowing by then. She took a little longer to fully recover but once she had she said, "Let… let me sit up love." When her husband moved for her to do so she was quickly sitting and she brushed her tears away before she said, "I…" and then trailed off. Feeling Brennan rubbing her back gently, she looked at him and seeing the slight smile on his lips she smiled a bit back at him before she spoke again. "I want another baby," she whispered before she couldn't keep herself from crying once more.

"Easy Clare, easy," Brennan told her lovingly, not taken aback by her statement. He kissed the side of her head lovingly and told her, "Have you changed your mind about surrogacy?"

"No," Clara said fervently. "No, I don't want another woman to have…" She trailed off and then touched her mound lightly saying, "I don't care it's not the same, I'd always think of it. I only want your seed inside me." She reached for him and then wrapped her arms around him, holding him tightly as she whispered, "But I want another baby Bren… I want another."

Embracing her tightly to him Brennan pressed a kiss to the top of her head and murmured lovingly, "I do too." When his wife looked up at him he gently ran his thumb over her tears to wipe them away telling her, "I truly do. I think you should think about the possibility of adopt-"

"I want to," Clara said, interrupting him. "Would you want a baby that's… not ours."

"You're mental," Brennan told her teasingly before he leaned down and kissed her on the lips gently. "We have a son who isn't ours but we love him." When his wife nodded he kissed her again, briefly, before he said, "I would love whoever we're so lucky to take into the family." He wasn't surprised when his wife burst into tears again and he held her close once more as she cried into his neck. He knew that those tears were of joy and he didn't say anything, only caressed her hair before she was calming down.

"I want to find our child in Ireland," Clara told him. "I don't care where but…"

Nodding, Brennan ran his fingers through her hair and said, "We'll call once they're on their way home." He then kissed her, deeply that time, and for a while before they were slowly parting from one another and staring into each other's eyes. "Come, we'll get dressed and eat," he told her before they moved to the edge of the bed. "And tell everyone."

"Oh… Bren," Clara said, grabbing his arm as he turned to her from the side of the bed. "The kids, we have to tell them first."

"Right, once they're back," Brennan said after thinking about that for a moment. "For now I want to get dressed."

Clara smiled, as she knew that meant her husband wanted to dress her, and she got off the bed before he was wrapping his arms around her and holding her close. "I love you Bren," she whispered to him. "Thank you so much."

"I love you as well Clare, but remember, I wanted to fill our manor with you," Brennan said, smiling as she was laughing as he'd joked about that during their engagement. "And it appears we will now."

Nodding, Clara hugged him and murmured she loved him again since she knew that was to reassure her. She kissed him until they parted and said, "Let's dress."

"Of course," Brennan said as he was tempted to hold her close again. But he knew they needed to part and let her go before they went to grab their clothing and something to eat as they were both starving.


	35. Made For Sweethearts (Part 2)

"Does this seem weird?"

"A little, Why exactly are we on our own?"

"Ask our husbands," Beckett said with a smile.

"True," Darnley said. He set aside his pool cue and stepped outside before he paused and then said, "Um, someone's playing the piano."

Turning, Beckett hurried to put away her cue and they left the billiards room together to head over to the family room where they could hear the piano playing.

"Hey," Castle said when he saw the two walking in first.

"Hey, what's going on," Beckett said, letting her husband kiss her cheek as Darnley walked away from them.

"Skye and Mary decided to practice together a little," Castle replied. "In the time left until they come back."

"Did someone send a message they are?" Beckett asked hopefully.

"It's after lunch," Clara said with a smile as they had all heard that question. "So they need to be."

"I agree," Skye commented from the piano. She stood and then said, "I really want to see our girls again."

"I think we all want to see our kids," Brennan commented, smiling at his wife. "For now you said you'd give us a sample from _Killer Queen_."

"You were going to do that without us here?" Darnley asked, putting on a mock aghast tone.

"No, now that you are I can," Skye said wryly. "I need Kate… oh… _grá_," she started to say before she looked at her wife.

"Hold on," Mary said with a smile before she was going to her tablet. "We got word from Stella; costume redesign for the two of us," she told Beckett as she walked up to her.

Looking over his wife's shoulder, Castle saw the outfit was nearly identical to Skye's and he said, "It's amazing."

"Um, one thing," Darnley said as the tablet was passed around to all of them. "A little bit tight around the chesticological region isn't it?"

"Are you high right now?" Nkosi asked his husband.

"No he's right, it is," Skye said, standing to let her wife take her place at the piano. "Mine will be as well and it goes with the song and also I have a small chest," she said, pretending to be angry at the end.

"I think that's all three of us," Mary commented.

"Are you sure Jackie doesn't want to be with you in the front?" Beckett asked then.

"Oh no, she's satisfied taking Brian's solo though that'll be Mary's playing on the recording," Skye replied easily before she hummed the song a bit. "Oh," she then said as she looked down at her wife. "We'll all be wearing the hat like yours Kate, with the veil on it, they figured it'd fit the song better."

"Do you guys mind?" Beckett asked them.

"Nope," Mary said, playing the piano. "Ready?" she asked her wife with a smile.

Giving her a look, Skye nodded quickly before she heard where she was supposed to begin with the first verse. Leaning against the piano for the first two lyrics, she was looking around at the others as she sang before she walked over to her wife.

_She keeps her Moet et Chandon  
In her pretty cabinet_

At the next two lyrics, Mary was fighting to continue playing the song as her wife was running her index fingertip over her lips and just managing to do so.

_'Let them eat cake' she says  
Just like Marie Antoinette_

Skye walked around to the other end of the piano bench her wife was on and sat, crossing her leg over the other before singing out the two lyrics.

_A built-in remedy  
For Khrushchev and Kennedy_

With the rest of the verse Skye wrapped her arm around her wife's waist, clutching her hip on her other side before she embraced her with both arms at the end.

_At any time an invitation  
You can't decline_

Jumping when there was applause from the doorway, Castle turned with the others to see it was everyone that had gone to Swindon. He went after his wife to her father, Jim holding Josie though her outer layers were off. Since Beckett was hugging their baby first he was turning his attention to Eliza who'd come to him. "Did you have fun?" he asked the little girl as he picked her up so he could hug her.

"Yeah, we got some books!" Eliza said happily.

"I'm really glad to hear that," Castle told her seriously as he hugged Julia who'd come to him with his free arm. "A lot?"

"We're gonna need a bigger suitcase," Julia said, smiling when he laughed.

"You've been listening to his quotes too much," Beckett said wryly, having followed Julia over to him. "Switch?" she asked her husband.

Since Eliza indicated she wanted to be set down, Castle took Josie from his wife, holding the baby close and kissing her. When she babbled, he smiled and playfully blew on her cheek before she laughed and he pulled away.

"What do we do now?" Eliza asked.

"Are you going to sing the rest of that song?" Julia said to Skye.

The investigator smiled as her daughters were clamoring for her to do so but she soon calmed them down before she directed to Beckett, "That's not exactly what we'll do, but I have to move; be expressive. Freddie wouldn't want it to be boring."

"Nope," Julia said before she frowned. "Um, Skye?"

"I know, I noticed it while I was performing," the investigator said with a smile. "Don't worry, he wouldn't know how to jump you."

"Attachment?" Mary suggested.

"What are you talking about?" Joseph asked.

"It's Freddie, his spirit is showing up every so often," Skye said. "I'm not sure about attachment, he's just here."

"I…" Julia said softly as the investigator looked at her. She then said with a sad smile, "It happened after I saw the movie about him."

"Were you emotional about it?" Skye asked.

"I cried at the end," Julia said. "When it was showing him."

"Same as you _grá_," Mary told her wife.

"Alright, then he likes that emotion from us," Skye said after thinking for a moment. "But for now that was just an idea. You kids should start playing," she then said, waiting for one of them to start.

"Louis, Erin," Clara said then. She smiled at her children when they looked at her and she said, "Help us with the tea."

Watching the four leaving, Beckett felt her husband touch her arm and she shook her head before she turned to their daughters when Julia spoke before her.

"Can we play without Erin?" the girl asked.

"I think you can start," Beckett told her with a smile. "Play with your sister."

"I'll get a blanket for you," Darnley said quickly.

"Can I take her?" Julia asked her mother. Once she had the baby she kissed her little sister's cheek before saying, "She missed you."

"We missed her too," Beckett said.

"We did," Castle added when their two middle daughters looked at him. "But go ahead and play, I'm sure she'll want it after being in the stroller for so long."

Julia nodded and then took Josie to the blanket Darnley had set out for them, the other kids coming with her and her sister. She set the baby down on her back before moving to the side slightly and watching as Josie was turning onto her stomach. "Go to Lizzy, Josa," she told her baby sister as their sister was on her hands in front of them. "She wants to play with you."

"Come here Josa," Eliza said eagerly. "Come on and crawl so we can play!"

Josie looked at her sister, laughing, before she then moved forward not hearing her sisters gasping. She paused after moving her arms and then her back legs joined her and she crawled forward a little until she nearly fell to the blanket.

"Oh Josa!" Julia said happily as Eliza was going over to them. "You crawled for the first time."

"Did you film that?" Jim asked his daughter.

"I took pictures too," Castle added since they both had their phones out.

"Are you in trouble now?" Skye asked jokingly.

"I am," Castle said with a smile as they were watching the kids encouraging Josie to crawl again. He reached for his wife's hand and squeezed it tightly before telling her, "Hopefully we can do that once she takes her first steps."

"Hopefully," Beckett replied, not surprised he was thinking about that already. "But we have time for that."

"A lot," Castle said, nodding his head. He then put his phone away before he leaned down and kissed his wife's cheek just as the McColloughs were coming back into the room.

"Is everything okay?" Bethany asked the family as they were all looking at the four.

"Just fine," Brennan said, smiling over at his wife. When she nodded to him he squeezed her hand that she was holding and then told them, "We'll tell you all now, as soon as we're able to Clara and I have decided that we want to adopt a baby."

Beckett stood from her armchair as the others were reacting, looking at Clara as her husband held her hand again. She smiled slightly at him before waiting until the others had spoken with the couple. She made her way over to her cousin's wife and embraced her briefly before Clara was pulling away.

"Don't worry," the woman said with a smile. "It's not because we've watched you with Josie; we've always wanted it."

"But it pushed you," Beckett said simply. She smiled when Clara hesitated before she nodded and she told her, "Don't worry, I just don't want you to hate us for-"

"Oh no, never," Clara interrupted her. "I just hope there's a child for us."

"I'm sure there will be," Beckett said comfortingly.

"Mum," Erin said then, coming over to them. When the two women looked at them she said, "Julia said that Josie crawled for the first time while you and Da were talking to us."

"She did," Beckett said, getting her phone and then showing it to the two. She smiled over her shoulder as her cousin came up to stand behind her.

"Ah, she's doing well," Brennan said, squeezing his cousin's shoulder.

"Will our brother or sister need to learn to do that?" Erin asked her parents.

"Perhaps, we'll see when we meet them," Brennan said first.

"They're eager for a sibling?" Beckett asked the two when Erin left them.

"They are, we weren't really sure what Louis' reaction would be," Brennan answered, looking over at his son as Clara went to sit and talk with Nkosi's parents. "But he's fine with it and he said he wants to come with us to meet the little one; whoever they are."

"Hopefully he can make it out here," Beckett said.

"We're going to try and adopt from Ireland," Brennan told her. When she smiled he asked, "No surprise?"

"Of course not," Beckett said, squeezing his arm before she went over to where her father and Liam were sitting together. They were all talking together but also watching the kids on the blanket in front of them, smiling herself as they were splitting time between watching Josie crawling more and more and talking to Erin about her new sibling until they stopped for drinks in the dining room.

* * *

"Hey Mom," Julia said, turning from Josie who she was playing with on their parents' bed.

"Yes sweetie?" Beckett said with a smile as she walked into the bedroom from the closet.

"Why are Brennan and Clara going to adopt a baby? They can't have one?" Julia asked, not surprised Eliza stopped playing with Josie's hands as she knew her little sister was wondering about that as well.

"No," Beckett said, going to the bed and sitting with the girls. "When Clara had Erin she got hurt a little and now she can't have another baby."

"Ooh," Eliza breathed. "That's sad… but… Mommy can you have another baby?"

"If I wanted to I could," Beckett replied as she took Josie then as the baby crawled over to her. "It doesn't happen to every woman and she doesn't need you to ask her about it."

"We won't, that's why we asked you about it Mom," Julia said.

"You did," Eliza told her sister.

Smiling, Julia then grew serious and turned back to her mother saying, "Will they be able to adopt a baby?"

"I'm sure they will," Beckett answered. "Has Erin talked about that with you?" she asked though she knew the answer already.

"Yeah, she wants a baby…" Eliza started to say before she trailed off.

"A what?" Castle asked as he walked out from the bathroom. "A sister? Brother?"

"She didn't know how to finish that," Julia said with a smile. "She said it the same way Lizzy did just now."

"Oh, I see," Castle said in amusement. "At least she's excited for it," he told his wife.

Nodding her head, Beckett looked at their middle daughters and she felt her husband kissing her cheek before Josie was laughing. "Thank you, what is it?" she asked him.

"Does she need to go to bed yet?" Castle asked as it was after dinner and they were all taking a break before they met together for dessert and games in the family room.

"No, she's fine for now," Beckett commented.

"Can't she stay with us?" Eliza begged them. "Clara can hold her; so she can practice."

Laughing, Beckett had to calm down before she spoke telling the little girl, "She's had Erin already, she hasn't forgotten."

"But could we let her stay with us?" Castle said to his wife.

"I think we might be able to manage it," Beckett said. "Just bring her bassinet with us."

"I'll grab it right now," Castle said as the girls were cheering. He got out of the way of his wife so she could stand with Josie on her hip.

"Wait," Beckett told Eliza before she could go over to the stairs. "We'll wait for your daddy and go down with him."

Nodding, Eliza went over to Josie in their mother's arms and said, "Are you sad that Josa is crawling now?"

"Why would I be-" Beckett started to say before she cut herself off. "No, we're not. We want you to grow up normally so the fact that she's crawling is exactly what we want to have happen."

"But what if she goes all over the place?" Eliza asked.

"It happens," Castle said, walking over to them with a smile. "Let's go before the desserts are taken," he said, not surprised when Eliza squealed and went down first. He followed his family downstairs until they reached the family room and he set the bassinet close to the fire but not too close for when the baby would be sleeping. That done he went over to the others, seeing the kids were gathered around Clara who was holding a plate.

"Be careful," the woman said with a smile as the kids were all grabbing the brownies on the plate. "One at a time Erin," she told her daughter.

"I know Mum," the girl said with a mock frown. Erin then went over to the fireplace and ate the brownie she had gotten before Julia was walking over to her. "What?" she asked.

"Nothing," Julia replied easily. "I wish we didn't have to leave."

"I know, I don't want to go back to school," Erin said, wrinkling her nose. She then said, "But at least we have time after the New Year."

"I thought the same thing," Julia said. "But when will we see each other next?"

"You just want to see who's going to be my brother or sister," Erin said with a grin.

"Yeah," Julia said, nodding her head rapidly. She laughed when her friend playfully pushed her arm before they focused on finishing their brownies.

"Alright kids," Skye said. "You'll have to play with Maddy and Keo now if you'd like; they'll be asleep soon."

"Why don't we play with the engines from the museum?" Marie suggested.

"Oh yeah," Julia said, recalling that. "Do you want to do that?" she then directed to Keo and Maddy who were watching them.

"Tains?" the latter asked.

"Yeah, we can race them!" Eliza said eagerly. She smiled when the toddler squealed in reaction to her tone and she then hugged her tightly before she looked over at Maddy's fathers as they were leaving the room.

"I wish you could have gone Dad," Julia was telling Castle as they waited.

"We'll come back," he told her. "And we'll go again if you guys won't mind."

"We won't, the mall was really cool," Julia said. "You'd like it Mom."

"I'm sure I would," Beckett said with a smile. She then took Keo as he toddled over to her and she then sat him on her lap. "Did you like the trains?" she asked him.

"Ooh! Ooh!" Keo crowed, smiling when the others laughed. He then started to bounce on Beckett's lap seeing his fathers entering the room and climbed down with her help before he did his best to run to them.

"Easy Keo," Nkosi said with a smile. "Here are your trains. Now you must be nice and play with the others. Will you?" When the baby nodded his head once he smiled and kissed the top of his head before he emptied a bag of toy train engines before sitting with his husband on a couch so they could watch.

"There isn't any time to do anything in London tomorrow is there?" Darnley asked Beckett as he and his husband were next to her.

"Not really," she replied. "I wish we could delay the flight somehow; flights," Beckett said, correcting herself.

"Yeah…" Darnley started to say before he shook himself. "But we'll have breakfast together at least right?"

"I think it'll be lunch," Beckett replied. "We have a while until then though." She squeezed her husband's hand firmly before he could mention they would need to go to bed soon and then looked back at the kids. "I hope we can see each other soon. The ball?" she said hopefully.

Shaking his head regretfully, Darnley said, "I really tried to get time off but if we're going to join you this summer I need to stay in the city."

"We'll talk," Beckett told him.

"Of course we will, I want to hear how things go for your cousins," Darnley said. He then nodded to Josie on Castle's lap and said, "Josie too. You have to film when she starts to walk."

Beckett couldn't help laughing before she said, "Rick mentioned the same thing earlier."

"Still, try," Darnley said to her before he was laughing as his friend playfully pushed him.

"By the way," Nkosi said then, turning to Skye and Mary. "That was an amazing performance."

"Really?" Skye asked.

"She's worried about her vocals for it," Mary said before anyone else could answer her wife's question. "I keep telling her they're good."

"What does the band think?" Darnley asked.

"They obviously approve of her rendition," Liam said, looking at his daughter pointedly.

"Alright, alright," Skye said. "Thank you," she then said to Nkosi. "I appreciate that since I need the boost in confidence."

"I think you're good," Beckett commented.

Before anyone else could say anything, Keo stopped playing and then nearly yelled, "Dada!"

"Okay, nearly bedtime," Darnley said in amusement before he got up.

"It's time for Josie already," Castle said as by then the baby was asleep in his arms. He wasn't surprised when his wife leaned over to kiss the top of her head and he watched as Julia and Eliza were coming over to kiss her too. He kissed the side of Josie's head and murmured he loved her before getting up to set her into her bassinet.

"What will you do with your kids?" Martha asked Darnley and Nkosi as the latter had Maddy on his lap by then.

"Take them up," Darnley said first. He then looked down at Keo and reached for his hand, taking his thumb from his mouth as his husband was doing with their daughter. "And I think stay with them since we'll need some sleep," he added.

"We might do the same," Castle said as he looked at his wife to see the expression on her face.

"They need some kind of rest," Beckett commented.

"I think we'll need it the most," Skye said.

"Sorry about that," Mary told Brennan and Clara.

"We understand," the former said. "We'd do the same if we were at your homes."

"It was a great holiday celebration," Skye said.

When the others added their agreement Clara said, "It was fun having you here. But are you intending on doing that often?"

"Who knows?" Beckett said. "Anything could happen next year, but we should say we'll celebrate together every other year if it's possible."

"I agree," Darnley said immediately. "I would love getting the chance to do that. And I think our kids would too."

Looking at them getting some games to play together, Beckett smiled in agreement with that before she let her husband take her hand, watching him entwine their fingers before they spoke with the others until they would need to head to bed in anticipation for the next day.

* * *

_December 28__th__, 2020_

_ I just made it diary! I didn't think I would be able to write since we're supposed to go to bed a lot sooner tonight. Luckily Mom and Dad are letting me write in here so I have to make it as fast as I can._

Julia paused as she thought of how she wanted to word her entry after that before her mother was coming inside; her father shortly after. She looked at the two and was about to speak before her mother held up her hand and told her why they were there.

"We're going to take you to bed as soon as you're finished," Beckett told her. "But I hope it's alright if we stay here," she said.

"We don't really have anywhere to go," Castle said. When his wife and their daughter looked at him he asked, "What?"

"That's fine," Julia said, turning to her mother with a smile. "What're you gonna do though?"

"Just sit here," Castle said, nodding to the couch by the windows. "Look at the view."

"Okay," Julia said with a smile before she turned back to her diary and started a new paragraph.

_When we got up, all the grandparents that are here were there in the nursery room and they told us they had a surprise trip for us. And it was for the parents too; so they could get a break. We got up, dressed, had breakfast and then went out while our parents were still in their rooms. We went over to the city of Swindon (Erin said it's a big one since they have their own football team but they're not in the main league… I'm not sure what that means but she said they're doing better now so maybe they will go back). We went to a mall; though it said outlet on it; and walked around. And I know, shopping but there was a really cool museum about trains next to it we got to see before the shopping._

_ I did wish that Mom and Dad could have seen it but he said when we come back we'll try to go. I hope we do! The great thing was it wasn't just trains but different scenes from stuff like a platform station or a guy loading a… I think it was called a wagon but I can't remember (not a horse wagon, but there was a fake horse next to an engine, Lizzy loved that and Josa was smiling). So that was fun! And the mall was fun too since there were cool stores and the best one was the bookstore; we got a couple books and there I really missed Mom and Dad since they would have loved that store but they said another time they'll go._

_ Lunch was cool, but I saw they had a lot of stuff from home. Starbucks (that one I knew was gonna be there), but they even had Subway and KFC… again I hope the people here like that food! We ate at a place called _Giraffe World Kitchen_ and I got bangers that had fries and beans and it was really good. Lizzy got katsu chicken (she remembers it in Japan) and said it was really good. All the food was good. And then we went out and shopped and got to get a little dessert. I can't remember the name now but there was the name Valerie in it, it was French and I got a petit fours and it was sooo good!_

_ We came back home after and when we came inside we heard piano playing and we went to the living room and Skye was starting to sing. She sang the beginning of _Killer Queen_ she'll sing for the music video and she was performing too. It was __so__ cool and it was funny, she was sticking close to Mary but I guess she wanted to. I wonder if they were kissing too this morning (I can tell Mom and Dad were of course)._

Getting more ink, Julia did her best not to smile and turned her attention back to her diary so she could keep going as fast as she could.

_Then we played together for a while and first we did that with Josa since she was going to have to eat soon. I put her on a blanket and then Lizzy was across from us, calling to her, and then Josa started to crawl! She did it for the first time and even though she didn't do it for a long time she did move forward! So now she's going to crawl around and we have to chase after her (that's what Dad said he would have to do, he's joking but I think me and Lizzy will do that a lot. It's what I did when Lizzy was crawling for the first time too!). It was so cute to see though and Mom and Dad were really happy (since Josa was born a little early remember) and we kept playing with her since Maddy and Keo wanted to. I think Maddy really, really likes babies._

_ And writing about babies, when we were about to play Erin went with her parents and brother to another room. I thought it was weird but I was paying attention to Josa so I didn't really think about why they went. When they came back to the room though they, Brennan and Clara, told us that they want to adopt a baby. I was kinda confused since I wondered why they didn't just have one (Clara's a year younger than Mom… Brennan's the same age but Mom said men don't stop being able to have kids like ladies do) but I asked Mom about it and she said that something happened when Clara had Erin. That's super scary, what happens that you can't have another baby? I know I can't ask Mom about that, but I'm just glad that didn't happen to her after she had Lizzy, or Josa too. But I hope they can adopt a baby, since they don't care about having a kid that they didn't give birth to- I can tell how much they love Louis! They're gonna be sad tomorrow when he leaves to go back home with us._

_ After that was just dinner and then playing and everything, but it was such a fun day and I'm going to miss the manor a lot. But I want to go home and see Mari and get to have that party for New Year's Eve._

_ Night diary, I don't think I can write back tomorrow really… I'll try but if not it'll be the day after. So goodnight!_

Blowing a little on the ink a few times, Julia closed the book once it was dry and then started cleaning her pen before closing the ink bottle. "I'm finished," she told her parents.

"Come sit with us," Beckett said, seeing that she was standing.

"How come?" Julia asked, walking over to them quickly.

"It's not time for you to go to bed yet, so we'll just talk," Castle told her as she sat in between him and Beckett.

"Oh good, there's something I wanted to ask," Julia said then. "What's that box on the dresser?"

Looking over at it with his wife, Castle saw the jewelry box was still there and he said, "I'll get it," watching his wife.

Julia looked on with her mother as Castle walked over to the dresser, picking up the box before he came back to them and raised the lid. She gasped when she saw what was inside of it and said, "That was your present Mom?"

"It was," Beckett replied with a smile. She motioned her husband to her and took the bracelet, handing it to Julia.

"It's really pretty," the girl said as she studied the jewels. "But why did you get sapphires?"

Smiling Castle said, "They fit your mother this time."

Julia nodded and then said, "Where'd you get it Dad? _Tiffany's_?"

Beckett, who hadn't thought about that, looked at her husband questioningly only to find he was hesitating. "Rick?" she asked to push him to answer.

Knowing that he couldn't really keep it from his wife for long, Castle said, "I went to Harry Winston," bracing himself for her response.

"Castle," Beckett said immediately in her shock. "You-" she started to say before she paused as Julia touched her arm.

"He wanted to get something really special for you Mom," the girl told her.

"She's right, I did," Castle said quickly, grateful to her for that. "And I'm not going to make this a habit love, I promise."

Sighing Beckett said, "I know just… tell me next time."

"I figured you'd react like that," Castle said with a shrug before he let Julia put the bracelet back into the box. Once he'd closed it he took it back to the dresser and said to the girl, "She'll just wear this to special occasions."

"The ball here?" Julia asked. "What about the one in the city?" she asked quickly before her parents could answer her.

"I'll be wearing the same thing to both," Beckett said.

"I wonder what dresses you'll get for them," Julia said as Castle sat back down with them again.

"I'm going to wear the same dress," Beckett told her daughter with a smile. She wasn't surprised when Julia frowned and she said before she could speak, "Your dad had the same reaction."

"We want you to have nice things too," Julia said with a sigh before she wrapped her arms around her mother.

"I know, I'm glad you do but you don't need to," Beckett said with a smile. She leaned down and kissed the top of her head saying, "I'll have to remember to show your sisters the set when we're back at home."

"I can't wait until we're back," Julia said. "And seeing the dogs."

"I know how you feel," Beckett said. "Someone will have to hold onto Josie when we see them."

"I'll do it," Castle said quickly. "I can keep my balance better than Eliza."

Julia laughed and said, "You think she would be holding Josa?"

"Or you," Castle commented. "That way you can fall without any problems."

"Dad," Julia said, rolling her eyes as she smiled.

"We'll be fine once we go home," Beckett said, shaking her head. "For now though someone needs to go to bed."

Julia sighed, knowing she couldn't really protest, and she stood with her parents before she went to her father first. "I love you Dad," she told him as she hugged him tightly.

"I love you too sweetheart," Castle said. "I hope you'll be able to wake up tomorrow."

"I will," Julia said, tilting her head back to smile up at him. She waited for him to lean down to her and shared a quick kiss with him before saying, "Will you?"

"We're going straight to bed once you are," Castle said in protest though he smiled when Julia giggled softly. He hugged her again before letting her go, watching her hurry over to her mother to hug her tightly before Beckett was speaking.

"We'll be back soon remember," she told her daughter.

Tilting her head up to look at her mother Julia said, "You and Dad will be first."

"Are you jealous of us?" Beckett asked her.

"No," Julia said with a smile. "But you have the ball."

"I love you sweetie," Beckett said with a laugh, hugging her again. She leaned down and pressed her lips to the top of her head before she felt Julia squeezing her.

"I love you too Mom," the girl replied. She then let her go after they'd exchanged a kiss and she asked, "What are you going to do before the ball?"

"There are different things to do here," Castle commented before his wife could reply. He smiled when she looked at him and then said, "Basically what we've been doing with you guys."

"I think he means we might be swimming mostly," Beckett said wryly.

"Cool," Julia said, smiling when her parents both laughed. She took her mother's hand then and watched her father come up to walk with them. Though she didn't want to go to bed yet she tried to remind herself about getting to go home the next day and seeing the dogs and Mari. The thought cheered her up and she walked into the nursery seeing the other kids were getting tucked into their beds so she hurried to get to hers so her parents could tuck her in for the night.

* * *

"It feels a lot colder," Castle said, watching his wife walking from the bathroom.

"Not that much," Beckett replied easily. "Leave the fire off." She rolled her eyes when her husband shrugged and then focused on getting her robe off once she had reached the bed.

"What did you think of the news?" Castle said as he watched his wife.

"From Brennan and Clara?" Beckett asked. When her husband nodded she then said, "I wasn't really surprised." She climbed onto the bed and under the covers before sitting up against the headboard before she said, "When he told me she'd had difficulties after Erin I knew it was on her mind."

"Are you sure she wasn't jealous of us?" Castle asked her.

"Not us necessarily," Beckett replied. "But the fact that we could." She wasn't surprised when her husband looked confused and she added, "It wasn't personal, just that fact we could."

"I feel bad for them," Castle said. When his wife looked at him he explained, "Just seeing the way Brennan was looking at Clara while they were talking about adopting; he's wanted this for a while." He scratched the top of his head and then said, "Do you think they thought about using a surrogate?"

"Briefly," Beckett said. "I was talking with Clara and Mary earlier," she told him. "Clara didn't want another woman having her husband's…"

"No, I got it," Castle said quickly as she trailed off. He looked at his wife when she took his hand and was about to ask if she was okay when she spoke first.

"You were talking with Brennan," Beckett told him. "Is he alright with this? Completely?"

"He is, he said he couldn't hate raising another person's child when Louis has his last name," Castle answered with a nod. He then wrapped his arm around her shoulder and said, "He's eager for them to find a baby."

"It'll be lucky," Beckett said with a slight smile.

"That's not really what you're thinking," Castle said, studying her.

Beckett was about to deny it, but she stopped herself and then said, "They want us to be the godparents."

Nodding Castle said, "Brennan asked me that too. I said I'd talk to you but I had a feeling you'd say yes."

Smiling Beckett said, "I told Clara the same. Luckily we're not that far from here."

Laughing Castle said, "I guess if you think of Skye and Mary that is true." He then turned his head and kissed her temple before telling her, "Would you?"

"No," Beckett said, knowing her husband was talking about being a surrogate. "I mentioned it to Clara but she said it would be too weird. And I think the same."

"You know on _Friends_ the one was carrying her brother's kids," Castle commented.

"The one?" Beckett asked with a smile.

"I can't remember her name," Castle said. "I haven't seen that show in years. I do remember triplets though… I think."

"We'll tell them we'll be the baby's godparents tomorrow," Beckett replied with slight laughter in her voice. She then leaned against her husband and pressed close to him saying, "When we're at home I want to spend more time with Josie."

"Sure," Castle replied. "And now she's crawling."

"I think Julia and Eliza were serious about going after her once she gets a little faster," Beckett said with a smile.

"True," Castle said. "But when it's just us?"

"Are we assigning now who'll have to go get her?" Beckett asked, fighting her smile then.

"No, I'm just wondering how it'll go writing," Castle said.

"The dogs?" Beckett asked him. When he frowned she smiled outright and then said, "You forgot about them?'

"I was remembering when Eliza started crawling," Castle told her. "But that's right they should watch her," he said. "At least I hope so."

"They will, they're well trained," Beckett began. "And they already watch her sisters."

"Then we're set," Castle said. He saw the smile on his wife's face and asked, "What?"

"I can't help remember," Beckett began before she laughed as her husband covered his face with both his hands.

"I wish you could," Castle said, shaking his head. But he couldn't help recalling the memory he knew his wife was, when they'd been writing their second book together when Eliza had been ten months old.

* * *

_"It could work," Beckett told her husband when he'd finished an idea he'd come up with. "Just be careful you don't make it too out of control."_

_ "That would be why you're here," Castle said, pushing his chair so it slid over to her. He kissed her before he pushed back and then paused as he saw a something on the floor. "Eliza," he said, getting up immediately before he hurried after the baby._

_ Beckett stood up and went after her husband as quickly as she could before she saw that he was going after the baby. She smiled when he went down on his knees and told him, "If you hurt your knee…"_

_ "Don't worry," Castle said as he glanced back at her for a moment. When he looked back at the baby he was startled to find her further ahead and he said, "Eliza, wait," before he was reaching out to her. He couldn't stop himself and was falling flat on the floor before Eliza stopped and then sat up._

_ "Here," Beckett said, starting to reach for her husband._

_ "No, grab her before she runs off again," Castle said._

_ "Now I know your pride was wounded," Beckett said, smiling as she held the baby while she watched her husband push himself up._

_ "Yeah," Castle said with a sigh. He leaned over and kissed Eliza's cheek before he kissed his wife on the lips gently before telling her, "I should have known better."_

_ "She is your daughter," Beckett replied._

_ "Our daughter," Castle was quick to say, letting Eliza take his finger._

_ "True," Beckett said with a nod. She then smiled and told him, "Say goodnight to her love."_

_ "Alright," Castle said, looking at the baby. "Time for you to sleep," he said, taking her from his wife and then holding her above him briefly. He smiled when the baby laughed in response and he brought her to him so he could kiss her again. "But we'll take you with us to school to see your sister," he added as he held her close to him._

_ "Let me take her love," Beckett told her husband. When she had the baby she told him, "I'll be back."_

_ Nodding, Castle watched her going to the stairs before he turned and walked to the office where he made sure their writing was saved. He went on one of the games on his laptop, thinking he might need to fill some of his time. But shortly after he'd started he heard his wife and he closed the game before he hurried to the doorway._

_ "She was tired," Beckett told her husband with a smile. "Let's-"_

_ Before she could finish that, Castle was reaching for her and pulling her up against his chest. As soon as he could he was leaning down and capturing her lips with his own. He made it rough immediately, slipping his tongue into her mouth before she was curling her own around it. In complete joy at that move he was gripping her even tighter before they were slowly parting when they eventually needed to breathe._

_ "I didn't really have this in mind," Beckett said, biting at her slightly swollen lower lip._

_ "Just this," Castle told her seriously. He could tell that she was thinking it over and he waited for her to finally speak._

_ "Okay, but I think I'd like to sit," Beckett told her husband. When he started to take her inside the office she stopped him and said, "A more comfortable couch."_

_ Castle was surprised; since the love seat in their office was comfortable; but then guessed she wanted the family room couch. He didn't say anything to that, letting her pull him over to the family room before they were sitting together. He reached for her hand as soon as they were and he leaned over it, kissing at the back and then the palm before she was running her fingers through his hair. He looked up at her and was about to ask if she wanted him to stop when she smiled and spoke herself._

_ "I would be careful," Beckett commented._

_ "You think I'd push you that far?" Castle asked. When she merely smirked at him slightly he cleared his throat and then said, "Then we'd have to get off of this couch if you're worried about me."_

_ "I know," Beckett said. "But Eliza won't be asleep for that long."_

_ Breathing out heavily, Castle turned from her and then stood up quickly so he could distract himself for a moment. Once he turned back to her he said, "Then should we get back to writing?"_

_ Looking at her watch for a moment Beckett said, "Since you already closed the document we could read a little," before she glanced up at him._

_ "How do you know I did that?" Castle asked._

_ With a slight smile on her face, Beckett stood up and then walked over to him before she answered him saying, "Because I know you."_

_ "Not that well," Castle said._

_ "I've been attached to the hip with you for nearly two years, I think I do," Beckett said. She smiled when her husband reached for her and she went to him before they were holding on to each other. "But she's going to wake up," she warned him as she could feel the way he was holding her._

_ "True," Castle replied. But he leaned down anyway and then kissed her, doing so passionately as he couldn't stop himself from doing that. He held her tightly against him until he realized he was trying to feel more of her body than just holding her. He pulled away slowly after that realization and he breathed out hard against her shoulder before he said, "I nearly lost it there."_

_ "I think you did a little," Beckett told him. When he looked at her she smiled and said, "The way you were kissing me."_

_ Nodding, Castle leaned down and brushed his lips against hers before he said, "I love you."_

_ "I love you too Rick," Beckett said, rubbing the back of his neck gently. She smiled when he closed his eyes and_

"Rick," Beckett said, shaking her husband's arm. When he looked at her she smiled and said, "You were gone for a while. Were you remembering?"

"I was," Castle admitted with a nod. He then reached for his wife and took her onto his lap before he kissed her gently. "I was thinking of us together after Eliza was taking a nap."

"I'm not surprised; though it's weird we didn't do much more than kissing," Beckett told him with a slight smirk. When he kissed her again she responded and then ran her fingers through his hair telling him, "I still love you Rick."

"I love you too Kate," Castle said seriously. "Goddess."

"Hmm," Beckett said with a satisfied smile as he went to her neck. She knew they needed to go to bed but she was enjoying his ministrations too much to speak at all, eventually feeling him pulling away.

"Love," Castle said as her eyes were still closed. When she opened them he breathed her name and then leaned over to kiss her. He was careful with it, not wanting to get too deep before he pulled away. "I love you Kate," he told her earnestly.

Beckett smiled for a moment at his tone before she grew serious and let him pull her onto his lap. "I love you too Rick," she told him. She pressed close to him and then said, "I'm going to have to distract you again."

"That's not why I did this," Castle replied though he then started to rub her side.

"Easy," Beckett told him with a smile as she reached for his hand to stop him.

Sighing, though he didn't make it sound annoyed, Castle said, "You know we'll be home tomorrow."

Beckett smiled and then said, "Pervert. But it'll be a while until we get to our room."

"That time will go fast," Castle said quickly.

"You're still a pervert," Beckett replied. She smiled when he hugged her tightly and she leaned against him saying, "But that would be nice if we had the energy for it."

"I think you mean me," Castle said. When his wife raised her eyebrow at him he asked, "What?"

"Are you talking about your age again?" Beckett asked him.

Opening his mouth, about to deny it, Castle stopped himself and then nodded his head once before he said, "I don't want to disappoint you if I'm too tired."

"You never have," Beckett said simply as she gently caressed his hair. She looked at it for a moment before she looked into his eyes with a smile. "You should be proud of that."

"I am," Castle said after a moment of hesitation. When his wife was gently raking her nails over his scalp he let out a slight groan before he said, "What about that distraction?"

"I'm enjoying myself," Beckett told him with a smile. She stopped touching his hair and wrapped her arms around his neck before she said, "But you're right, we need to sleep."

"It's not too late," Castle said quickly.

"No," Beckett said, knowing he was right. She leaned down and kissed him lightly on the lips before she got off his lap and moved out of the way so he could lay down. "Go ahead," she said when he didn't move.

"Do I really have to?" Castle said. When his wife started to speak he quickly said, "We didn't kiss goodnight."

Rolling her eyes, though she didn't mind the idea, Beckett said, "Alright but just one."

"Sure," Castle said, not minding at all that his eagerness was in his tone. He wrapped his arms around her and pulled her close to him before they kissed eagerly. He was relieved feeling that; though he knew she wasn't against the kiss in the first place; and he held her tighter at the thought before he slowly moved away.

"Oooh," Beckett moaned when her husband went down to her neck and she felt him kissing her wildly before she did her best to stop him.

"I'm not sorry," Castle said swiftly as it came to him what he was doing.

"No," Beckett replied with a smile. "But remember that tomorrow when we're at home."

"Vixen," Castle said.

"You might want to save that when we're in our room too," Beckett told him.

"Still," Castle replied. He smiled when she laughed and she leaned against him, kissing him lovingly before he said, "_Ní rachaidh mé riamh i mo grá_," telling her that he would never stop loving her.

Beckett smiled at him before she leaned against him and kissed him tenderly before she pulled away. She spoke then, telling him, "_Ní bheidh mé. Mo grá_," which meant neither would she, adding my love at the end. They kissed again, gently, and once they had she looked on while he was moving to lay on his back. As soon as he was ready, she moved and then lay against his side before telling him, "We're going to need tomorrow."

"I know," Castle said, feeling a little unsatisfied just lying there. He then smiled and said, "I feel like I should be doing something else."

Laughing slightly Beckett said, "I didn't do that great a job with my distraction."

"Not when you're who I want," Castle said, rubbing his hand around her upper arm. He saw she was looking at him and then said, "I forgot the lights."

"Turn them off," Beckett said, smiling slightly at her husband as she knew that he was hopeful it would be a chance for them to make love. "And your glasses."

Nodding, unable to help feeling disappointment, Castle moved to place his frames on the nightstand and turn off the light on the nightstand. He had to get out of bed to get the main lights but took care of the switch rapidly before he was hurrying back to the bed.

"Are you cold?" Beckett asked in amusement as he was nearly jumping under the covers.

"No, just hurrying back to you," Castle said.

"Oh… Rick that's horrible," Beckett said, unable to help laughing.

"Too cheesy?" Castle asked, laying down again as she stayed above him slightly.

"Very," Beckett said before her husband was raising his head. She leaned down to him and kissed him, a gentle kiss before they were parting and she moved quickly to lay in his arms again. "Night Rick," she told him, holding onto him.

"Night Kate," Castle said, turning his head and kissing her forehead. He smiled when she cuddled closer to him and he held her securely before they were still. When he felt her slight weight on him he knew that she was asleep and then allowed himself to close his eyes. He nodded off shortly after her, the rose scent of her body surrounding him and her warmth against his chest making him dream very quickly of her. Though his dreams were simple; merely being with her and kissing her at the most; he enjoyed every second of them since he was spending it with her still as the night continued.


	36. We're On Our Way Home

Genre: Romance, Family, Humor

Rating: M for sexual situations and language

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters featured on the show Castle, they belong to the creator of the show, ABC and the others who do own them.

A/N #1: It was nice reading the feedback for the last two chapters, so I'll be starting my thank yous for that right away! TORONTOSUN (Great to see you liked how the chapter was about all the families, I figured it'd be fun to do that since it was still the holiday season!),

Mb (Don't worry, I had a feeling things were busy so it's nice of you to come back and review this chapter! And I'm happy to see you thought the chapter was wonderful of course, lol. And great you adore seeing tender moments between Castle and Beckett leading into as you put it more exuberant times for them since I love writing that myself, lol. It was great to know that you love seeing them interact with the other families since it's nice to bring other people in and good friend at that of course. So of course, I loved seeing your though the group of the other three families fit in nicely with the Hamptons family too. And I wasn't surprised you mentioned they would be there for each other if any of them were in trouble, I did try to write them being that close. Also no surprise that you mentioned Tyson and said for Castle and Beckett with their history it's unfortunately a matter of time. Nice to read you thought the first half was wonderfully done! And you're welcome for sharing the first half too! And of course I was pleased to see you thought the second half was a wonderful update too. I'm so glad you liked the bit with Julia's diary entry and her thoughts about the positions book she'd found, along with her talk with Beckett about it and Julia's thoughts and a little bit of her feelings too. I was really wondering what readers would think of Marie having a crush on Julia, so it was great to see you mentioning that. And I'm glad that you thought Julia letting Marie know she had a crush on someone else and wanting to be friends and cousins was tastefully written! And it was nice that you liked how Castle and Beckett heard that conversation and being there for Julia in case she had questions. And I liked that you mentioned Julia growing into a beautiful young woman. I had to laugh myself at your comment about Castle and Beckett going from tender moments into hot and sexy with a deep need of being together as you put it. And I liked how you said they were giving themselves to each other's burning need to be one in heart and body. It's definitely how I try to write it! You're welcome for sharing the second half!),

Mb (It was great to see you thought this chapter was wonderfully written too. And it was a relief as well as nice reading you thought the love scenes between all the couples was beautiful since I didn't know how readers would take some of those scenes. Oh, and I was glad that you could feel, as you put it, the all encompassing love and passion between then since I was aiming for that. I did have to laugh at you mentioning the grandparents conspiring to let the couples have half the day to themselves, but it was great to see that you loved that! And I'm not surprised you thought what you did with Brennan and Clara, what I put kinda lends itself to that, but I am happy to read you're glad that they want another child with looking into adoption, though you are right that later in life pregnancies as a blessing. You're welcome for sharing the first half! I was glad to read of course that you thought the second half of the chapter was another great update. It was great seeing your reaction to Josie starting to crawl and I had to laugh at your mentioning the fun times as you put it, I can imagine it's a workout, lol. And I'm very pleased you think said good for Brennan and Clara about wanting to adopt and Erin and Louis being happy about that as well for their parents' sakes. And I did insinuate for a while that Clara wouldn't be able to have a kid, but I wanted to reiterate that to say why they're adopting since in my head she's unable to. And I'm not surprised that you mentioned it's sad that they're going to be going their separate ways as you put it, but yeah, they have the means as you said that they won't be apart for very long. You're welcome for the second half!) and

Guest (It was nice to hear that you're enjoying the series. I'm not surprised your commenting on the kids who appear to be gay but I haven't defined all of them yet and have a while for that so they won't be a majority of them that are. And I hope you will keep enjoying when you read!).

Thank you for the reviews, I loved reading them and appreciate the time taken to write them out and send them my way!

A/N #2: The title of this chapter is a lyric from the song _Two of Us_ by John Lennon and Paul McCartney, from The Beatles album _Let It Be_.

We're On Our Way Home

Hugging Skye tightly Beckett said, "I wish you could stay longer."

"Me too, but we're all keen to head home," the investigator told her with a smile. When they let go of each other she said, "I'll let you know when we're in LA."

"Alright, I'll do the same once we're in JFK," Beckett said. She said a final goodbye with Darnley who was next to her to the investigator, watching her walking to the jetway where her plane was. She sighed and said, "There are times I wish she lived in the Hamptons too."

"She'd hate it," Darnley said immediately. He and Beckett looked at one another and started to laugh together heavily before they quickly recovered and then turned from the gate to head to the ones their flights were at. "It's true though, she loves the weather over there and just loves California." He then looked at his friend and told her, "And she's a reason for us to go over there."

"Luckily she and Mary are okay with that," Beckett said with a smile.

"I know," Darnley replied. Since their gates weren't that far from the McDouglas' he saw their families and then said, "You're going right back to your home?"

Nodding her head Beckett said, "We asked Julia and Eliza and they were insistent on staying at the house the rest of their vacation."

"We'll do the same," Darnley said before his friend was grabbing his arm and stopping him before he looked at her.

"Were you looking again?" Beckett started to say.

Sucking in a breath of air, Darnley took a moment to respond before he then said, "I was, before we went to bed. But I'll stop."

"Patrick-" Beckett started to say.

"No, it's okay," Darnley said. "Trev and I talked about it and we decided to just try and see you guys as much as possible. Even if we could afford a cheaper house up in the Hamptons what would I do? If I went to the PD there I'd start at the bottom and there are no detective positions. And I'm not gunning for Brad's position."

"I'm not surprised," Beckett said. "And so you know you're always invited," she said to him with a smile.

Nodding Darnley smiled and her and said, "Thank you. And it goes the same for you, I just wish you could stay at the house with us."

"It doesn't matter," Beckett told him, though she stopped there as she didn't want to mention the fact that she and her husband could afford a hotel.

"I know," Darnley replied. He then turned towards his gate as his flight was being announced and he said, "I guess that's me."

"It is," Beckett said, wondering why the time had passed that quickly. She walked with him back to their families and when they had she watched him saying goodbye to her family with his. She said goodbye to Maddy and Keo first, picking them up in turns to their laughter.

"They may be too excited," Joseph said, walking over to her once he'd said goodbye to everyone else.

"Probably," Beckett replied as Maddy was squealing eagerly. She handed the toddler over to him and shook his hand warmly saying, "It was great to see you again."

"It was," Joseph said, stepping aside for a moment for his wife. "I hope you will have a safe flight."

"Thank you, I hope you do too," Beckett replied, turning her attention to Bethany. She hugged her quickly and told the woman, "Take care of them."

"We will," Nkosi's mother said, nodding her head. Bethany then smiled and said, "And I hope you will enjoy your New Year's Eve."

"You too," Beckett replied with a smile. She watched the woman go to her grandson and turned herself to Nkosi who'd come over to them. "I'll miss you guys being there," she told him as they embraced.

"I am glad to hear that," the investigator replied with a smile. He pulled away and then told her, "We will miss seeing you, especially Patrick."

"I told your mother to take care of your kids," Beckett said with a smile as Nkosi was shortly after laughing. "But take care of Patrick," she told him seriously.

Nodding the investigator said, "Of course, of course. I expected you to ask me that and I will."

"Now about a pool table…" Beckett whispered teasingly.

Laughing briefly again, Nkosi nodded and said, "Someday I will get that. But for now it is time to get home."

Beckett nodded and watched him go to his parents before she felt a hand on her shoulder which made her turn to Darnley. She didn't say anything, wrapping her arms around his neck tightly before she said, "I still hate this part."

"Me too, hopefully you'll have enough to fill your time," Darnley told her. When they parted he smiled at the way she was staring at him and told him, "I have my work; I'm hoping you have a couple of cases at least."

"Thanks," Beckett said, laughing. "Text me when you get to DC."

"I will, just remember to do the same to me when you get to JFK," Darnley said.

Nodding her head Beckett hugged him again and then said, "I'll call you tomorrow."

"Of course," Darnley agreed to immediately. They let go of each other at that point and he told her, "Have a safe flight."

"And you," Beckett said before she squeezed his hand and watched him going to the gate to hurry after his family onto their plane. She felt her husband's hand on her back and smiled at him saying, "I'm fine."

"Just checking since I know this is difficult for you," Castle told her. "Ours should be called to board soon."

Nodding her head Beckett turned to him and took his hand before they walked to their family. She couldn't help smiling again when their middle daughters hurried to her and hugged her. "Don't worry," she told them, cupping the backs of their heads. "I'll talk to Patrick still," she added, not surprised when Julia looked dissatisfied nonetheless before she asked her a question she wasn't surprised to get.

"Are you okay Mom?" Julia said.

"I am, don't worry," Beckett said though she was cringing slightly inwardly at echoing herself. "I'll talk to him and we'll see him in the summer."

"Why can't he come to the ball?" Eliza asked.

"You don't think he'd try and get to the city for that one?" Castle asked his wife.

"No," Beckett said. "I mean if he thinks he can make it he might, but I really don't think he could."

"I'll hope he can Mommy," Eliza said, taking her hand.

"Thank you, sweetie," Beckett said, trying not to laugh at how serious her daughter was. She squeezed her shoulder and then turned her attention to the plane outside the window saying, "They haven't said anything yet have they?"

"No, but they should be-" Castle started to say before an announcement for their flight came on over the speaker nearby. "Now."

"Okay," Beckett said, smiling as their daughters laughed. She went to her father, who was putting Josie into her carrier on a chair, and said, "Is she alright?"

"Yes, she's been smiling," Jim said with a smile. "So I think she'll be happy."

Nodding her head, Beckett waited for her father to finish buckling Josie in before she picked up the carrier handle and went with everyone else to board the plane. When they were at their seats she got Josie's carrier set and then checked on the baby again before her husband walked up to her.

"She looks like she's ready," Castle said, peering down at the baby and seeing her staring at them both.

"I think so," Beckett replied. "I know I am."

"Alright, I'll go sit," Castle said, knowing there was an unspoken hint in there from her. He kissed her cheek and then went to the row behind her where Julia was talking to Eliza before he put his hand on the former's shoulder. "Go ahead and sit with your grandfather," he told her.

"We're not leaving yet," Julia said teasingly. She squeezed his hand before she went to the aisle and then walked to the row ahead of her mother's where Jim was waiting for her.

Beckett smiled as Julia said hello to her in passing and then sat down, watching Josie as she waited for their flight to leave the gate so they could get home.

* * *

"Daddy, when can we get the doggies?" Eliza was asking Castle after she had launched herself onto her parents' bed.

"Once you get off," Beckett told her.

"Oh… did you finish already?" Eliza asked, looking to see they were taking off the suitcases.

"We did," Castle answered first. "We didn't have that much." He went back to the bed and reached for the little girl, picking her up and putting her on his hip. "But where are your sisters?"

"Jules is carrying Josa around," Eliza replied as her father followed her mother out into the hall. She watched Beckett walking to her big sister to get the baby and then tugged her father's shirt collar.

"What is it sweetheart?" Castle asked her.

Leaning over to his ear Eliza whispered, "Can I get my lizard?"

"I think I'll have to talk to your mom about that first," Castle said, unable to help smiling as he and Beckett had been expecting her to start asking as soon as they'd gotten home.

"Okay, but soon Daddy! It's waiting for me!" Eliza said earnestly.

"Who's waiting for you?" Beckett asked.

"Her lizard," Castle told his wife when their daughter buried her face into his neck.

"I thought you would ask a lot sooner," Beckett said to the little girl with a smile. "And we do have time to go pick yours out, but we need to get its habitat ready and then the dogs-"

"Can't we get them first? We already have dogs," Julia said. When her little sister stuck her tongue out at her she did the same to her before they were laughing together.

"Alright, we'll do that and then get the habitat ready before we go to the store," Beckett said.

"Do you want me to text David?" Castle asked his wife. When she nodded he kissed Eliza's cheek and set her down before he was grabbing his phone while following the others downstairs.

"Are you finished?" Martha asked, she and Jim in the kitchen and seeing the family stepping into the hallway from the stairs.

"We are," Castle said, glancing around for a moment. "Alexis and Louis?"

"We're here Dad," Alexis said as she and her boyfriend neared the bottom of the stairs. "What're you doing now?"

"Going out to get the dogs," Beckett answered, looking at her father and mother in law.

"I'll stay in," Martha replied.

"Me too, it's too cold," Jim said as his daughter handed Josie to Castle's mother. "Especially for you," he said to the baby as she smiled at them.

"We'll be back as soon as we have them," Beckett told them. "But we'll go to the reptile store once we get the dogs settled."

"Are you going to take Josie there?" Martha asked.

Nodding Beckett said, "She should be out for a little."

"I asked if she could go," Castle commented. "I want her to see reptiles so she won't be scared of them."

"Are you gonna be scared of my lizard Gram?" Eliza asked, going over to her and taking her hand.

"I'm not sure kiddo, you'll have to introduce me to them," Martha told her with a smile. "And give it a very good name."

"It doesn't have to be from Shakespeare," Julia said hurriedly as her sister looked confused and her brow furrowed. She saw their grandmother looking at her and she said with a smile, "I could tell. Let's go!" They said goodbye to her grandparents and Josie before they got their outer layers and stepped outside to the backyard. She watched Eliza hopping ahead before she felt her big sister come up next to her.

"Is it to see the dogs or Mari?" Alexis asked with a smile.

"Both," Julia replied, smiling herself. She looked ahead at the beach until she saw the dogs just after her sister had and she hurried to join Eliza in running to them.

Squealing in joy, Eliza wrapped her arms around Rita's neck before she squealed as she felt Rose lick at her cheek. She pet Rose's head before hugging her and then turned her attention to the other dogs before she heard her big sister crying out.

"Mari!" Julia cried, running over to her. She threw her arms around her neck as her friend was doing the same to her. "I missed you so much," she murmured to her when they'd stopped laughing.

"Me too, it was sooo boring here," Mari whispered to her. When they let go of each other she looked with her friend at the dogs and said with a smile, "They missed you a lot too."

"I can tell," Julia said, smiling herself as Macca and Max had come to her first and had nearly knocked her over. "I hope they were good at your home."

"They were," Rebecca said as she was standing by the two girls. She went over to Beckett and hugged her briefly before saying, "I'm glad you guys are doing well."

"We are, though we've only had time to unpack," Beckett replied.

"How's Josie?" Rebecca asked.

"Good, she started crawling yesterday," Beckett said.

"Oh… have fun with that," Rebecca said.

Laughing Beckett said, "You know she's not going to slide around."

Shrugging Rebecca said, "I heard the same thing for both girls; I guess it's standard."

Shaking her head Beckett said, "Do you and David want to come over for dinner?"

"Maybe next week," Rebecca replied, looking over at their daughters as they'd gasped at nearly the same time.

"Mom could Mari spend the night?" Julia asked hopefully.

"We're fine with it, Castle said, smiling at his wife since she had turned to him to answer.

"We are," Beckett said with a nod. She then smiled and said, "So yes, she can."

"Mari needs to get some things," Rebecca said then.

"Can-" Julia started to say.

"Go ahead," Beckett told her. "But don't run coming back to our house."

"I won't," Julia said with a nod before she took Mari's hand. "Thanks!" she said with a smile to her parents before they started walking together after Rebecca.

"Go ahead girls," the woman said once they were inside the house. "No running though."

"We won't," Mari said.

"Hi David," Julia said when she saw her friend's dad come to the kitchen.

"Hey, how was your flight?" he asked.

"Awesome," Julia said before she and Mari were laughing together as they went up the stairs.

"You didn't sleep on the flight?" Mari asked as she was getting her overnight bag.

"No, Mom and Dad said we didn't need to since it was going to be early," Julia replied, sitting on the edge of her friends bed and watching her getting clothes. "But Lizzy slept; Josa too," she said with a smile remembering seeing her baby sister when they'd stood up to get off the plane.

"Cool," Mari said a little distractedly.

"I wish you could have gone; it was so much fun swimming while it was snowing outside," Julia told her.

Smiling widely at her, Mari said, "Maybe we can do that for the Valentine's ball."

"Oh yeah, I keep forgetting you're going," Julia replied. "If it snows a lot I think that's all we can do," she then said after thinking it over for a moment.

"I hope," Mari said before she and Julia were laughing together. She put her sweater for the next day on top of everything else and slung her bag's strap over her shoulder before she said, "I'm ready."

"Great, I want to get home so we can go," Julia said.

"Go?" Mari asked in confusion.

"Yeah, we're going to the reptile store… oh," Julia started to say before she realized why her friend was looking so confused. "I forgot you didn't see, but Lizzy got a picture of a bearded dragon for Christmas."

"Really?" Mari asked with a smile. "Not a chameleon?"

"No," Julia replied. "Mom and Dad said it was going to be too hard for her to take care of for her very first reptile. A bearded dragon is a lot easier."

"Cool, I get to go see?" Mari asked.

Laughing briefly Julia took her hand and squeezed it before she said, "Of course, we're not going to make you stay at home."

Smiling and nodding, Mari let go of her hand so they could go downstairs and she hurried to say goodbye to her family as Julia was getting her outer layers on. Once they both had their things on they left out the sliding door saying goodbye to the three that watched them for a moment through the open doorway.

"You did have a nice Christmas right?" Julia was asking as they made their way over the snow to her house.

"Yeah, my grandparents came over and it was fun," Mari replied. "But… it was kinda boring. I only had Dani to play with and I can't really do that for that long since she can't do that much." She saw her friend was looking at her and asked, "What?"

"You're not going to say can't or do again are you?" Julia asked. She laughed when Mari lightly tapped her arm with her fist and said, "Sorry, you said those twice. But I think next Christmas we're going to spend on our own… maybe here. Hopefully we're here so we could still play."

Nodding Mari said, "I hope so too." She looked at the house they were walking up to and said, "Macca tried to go to your house."

"When you took him out?" Julia asked. At her friend's nod she smiled and said, "I'm not surprised, at least he knows where home is."

"And now he's wondering where you are," Mari said.

Looking ahead as they were getting closer to the house, Julia smiled when she saw the Wolfhound in the door. She hurried up the steps with her friend and opened the door, pushing Macca back before he could jump on them. As soon as she had it closed behind her she was wrapping her arms around his neck and hugging him. "I'm glad to see you too," she told him before she heard familiar running, seeing it was her little sister before she was talking breathlessly.

"Keepyourcoatwegonow," Eliza told her sister.

"What did she say?" Mari asked with a laugh when the little girl had left them.

"I think she said to keep our coats on and that we're going to go now," Julia said laughingly.

"She was right," Beckett said as she approached them. "So leave your coats on and once your dad gets Josie ready we'll go."

"Are we going to go anywhere else?" Julia asked her mother as she and Mari followed her to the hall after they had wiped their feet on the mat at the door. She pet Macca's head as he was walking next to her and looked back at her friend with a smile saying, "Sorry."

"It's okay," Mari said quickly. "I just hope he won't kick me out of the bed."

"He won't," Julia said, smiling again when her mother laughed. She then went to her mother and said, "If I ever wanted a reptile could I get one too?"

"Of course, but I'll ask you to refrain from snakes," Beckett said. "Your grandparents don't like them."

Pausing, Julia said in surprise, "Grandpapa too?"

Nodding Beckett saw her father in the entry with the others and said as she took Mari's bag, "He had a bad experience with one when he went into the woods as a kid; during summer camp. But he's never told me so I don't think he really wants to talk about it."

Julia nodded and they continued over to the foyer before she said, "What about letting Josa crawl?"

"Mommy, Mommy, Mommy," Eliza said before their mother could answer, tugging her hand.

"What did I tell you Eliza?" Beckett said firmly to get her to calm down. "We need to get our things and then we'll go."

"But-" Eliza started to protest.

"Eliza," Castle said a little sternly. "We know you want to go, and we will. But we need to get dressed and then we'll go."

"Elizabeth," Beckett said in the same tone her husband had had when the little girl stamped her foot.

Eliza turned away from everyone, crossing her arms over her chest before she felt a hand on her shoulder. She looked up, as she thought it was her sister and she asked, "What?"

"You should probably say sorry," Julia whispered. When her little sister frowned she said, "Really, you don't want to let Josa freeze do you?"

Wrinkling her nose, Eliza finally sighed and said, "Okay." She turned to their parents and said softly, "I'm sorry Mommy, Daddy."

"Thank you, sweetie," Beckett told her. "We're ready now so we'll go to the garage." She couldn't help smiling when the little girl nodded and she looked at her father saying, "We'll be back."

"What're you going to do for dinner?" Jim asked.

"Pick something up," Castle said.

"With the lizard?" Martha said.

"Bearded dragon Gram," Eliza was quick to say as she was walking with her over to the garage.

"We'll have Alexis and Louis bring the girls home," Beckett said.

"Couldn't we go with you?" Julia asked.

Before Eliza could say anything Castle said, "You might want to bring your bearded dragon back."

"Oh… okay," the little girl said after she'd thought about that for a moment. Eliza went to the backseat of the car her parents would be in and got into her car seat before she asked her big sister, "What're we gonna have for dinner?"

"I dunno," Julia said with a shrug, standing at the open door.

"Aren't you gonna come in?" Eliza then asked, wondering why she wasn't coming inside.

"I can't, Mari's with us and Josa's going to go here. We'll go with 'lexis and Louis," Julia replied, bracing herself as she was sure her sister would protest.

"Okay," Eliza said. "Let's go!"

"We're coming right now," Castle said in amusement as he was getting Josie's carrier buckled next to her. He brushed his finger against the baby's cheek, smiling when she laughed and he then moved to stand up once he was sure Eliza was set in her car seat. "They're ready."

"Girls," Beckett said to Julia and Mari as the two were still outside the other car. "Go, Eliza might explode."

Laughing, Julia went with her friend to the car her sister would be driving and they got in before they waited for Alexis and Louis to get in. "I hope she finds one," she couldn't help saying as they were leaving the house.

"I know, but since she knows she's going to get one now," Alexis said. "She'll probably pick one of them out from what they have."

Julia nodded and then looked out the window for the rest of the drive until she spotted the store. "I wonder how Josa's going to like the reptiles," she commented.

Nodding, Mari said, "Dani doesn't like them… but your family all likes animals so…"

"That's true," Julia said with a smile. She got out of the car once they stopped and she said to her big sister, "What about you?"

"Mari just said that we all like animals," Alexis said jokingly. She laughed when her sister rolled her eyes and she then wrapped her arm around her before saying to Mari, "Are you guys still going to the party on Thursday?"

"Of course! Mom's been excited for it since we're all going to be there," Mari said quickly. "Me too, I'm going to really try to stay up for midnight."

"Me too," Julia said with a nod.

"Come on guys," Castle called as he was waiting at the door to the store for the others. "I guess it's just Eliza that wants to go inside."

"We were walking up to you Dad," Alexis said wryly as they were walking past him to go inside.

"There you are," Beckett said with a smile as she was waiting for the others at the entry. "Eliza's going crazy already."

"Mommy!" the little girl said with a pout before she laughed.

"Now that we're here," Castle said as he ruffled her hair. "Why don't we see their bearded dragons?"

"Mommy asked," Eliza said eagerly. "They're this way!" She reached for her father's hand and pulled him to the terrariums that were towards the back of the store. "These ones," she said with a smile.

"I see," Castle said with a nod. "Go ahead and look."

Nodding, though she wasn't looking at him, Eliza then started to peer in at each window to see the lizards. She glanced over all of them and when she had finished she turned to her parents to find they were watching her along with everyone else. She giggled as quietly as she could before she then said, "I like this one. But I don't know what it is."

"Let me ask the worker," Beckett said with a smile. She wasn't surprised when her husband stopped her with his hand on her arm and she watched him go to the front where the employee she'd spoken to was.

"She likes this dragon," Castle said as he was walking back with the woman. "Is it a male or female?"

"And does it matter?" Beckett added as it had suddenly come to her.

"That one's a male," the employee replied. "And it doesn't really matter but sometimes a female can lay eggs."

"Even without a boy one around?" Julia asked in surprise.

"Do you mind that it's a boy?" Beckett asked Eliza after the employee had nodded.

Shaking her head, the little girl said, "I don't care."

"Okay, we'll take that one," Beckett said to the employee with a smile.

"Mommy," Eliza said as she tugged her mother's free hand.

"Yes sweetie?" Beckett asked, looking down at her daughter.

"I can give him a name, right?" Eliza asked.

"Of course," Alexis said before their mother could respond. She smiled when the two looked at her and said, "He's your pet now."

"Let me take it out," the employee; walking back with Castle and holding keys on a lanyard; said. "So she can hold him."

"I can hold him now?" Eliza said eagerly.

"That way we can see how he likes you," the woman replied after unlocking the terrarium from the front. She pulled out the bearded dragon and said, "Hold your hands out like this." Once Eliza was holding them like she had them out she carefully placed the reptile in her hands and smiled as the little girl was watching it in awe.

"Does he like me?" Eliza whispered eagerly.

"I think he does," Louis commented when the bearded dragon suddenly moved and tried to go up the little girl's arm.

"He might like to climb," the employee said. "I can take you up the front to pay if you're sure."

"Yeah, I like this one," Eliza said happily. She carried the dragon up to the register and then ran her fingertip she could move over his side. "Oh, he feels so soft still," she said with a smile to her sisters and Louis as they were waiting for her parents to pay.

"Can we touch him?" Julia asked.

Eliza hesitated for a moment before she said, "Okay… but don't scare him!"

"I won't," Julia said reassuringly, not surprised her sister was worried about that. She then reached out and carefully rubbed the side of the reptile before she nodded. "Yeah, that's soft even with the scales and everything. I wonder if he'll climb all over your head," she said.

"I don't know, maybe when he's happy at his new home," Eliza said, studying her bearded dragon. She had chosen it because she liked the green colors on its scales and how there was some spikes on either side of its face.

"Do you have a name yet?" Mari asked, touching the lizard.

"No… maybe when I go home I will," Eliza said after becoming thoughtful for a moment.

"Try and think of one on the way back," Beckett said as she and Castle had finished and were coming back with a box for the lizard.

"Oooh, does he have to go in there?" Eliza said worriedly.

"It's only for a little bit," Castle said as he was holding the plastic box open. "You're going straight home."

"Okay," Eliza said after hesitating for a moment. She handed the bearded dragon to the employee and watching anxiously as she placed him into the box. She wanted to take it but watched as the employee handed it to Louis and she said, "Do you know what to do?"

"Don't worry," the young man said with a smile. "I'll keep him safe and you'll come back with us," Louis reminded her.

"Oh…" Eliza said when she realized he was right. She then said, "Let's go home!" eagerly.

"Okay," Beckett said with a smile. She reached for her hand and held it while they went outside to the cars after saying goodbye to the employee. "Make sure you get him into the terrarium once you're back at the house," she told Eliza.

"But… you won't get to see it," the little girl said.

"Don't worry," Castle said as he opened the door for his wife and took the carrier for her to put it in the back seat.

"What will you end up getting for lunch?" Alexis asked her parents.

"I think we'll get _pho_," Beckett replied. "It's definitely cold enough for that. But we do need to get some supplies until tomorrow."

"We'll be able to wait," Alexis assured them.

Saying goodbye to the others, Beckett turned to Julia and Mari once the other car was leaving and she said, "Ready?"

"Yeah, let's go," Julia said. When they were back in the car she asked her friend, "You like _pho_ right?"

"I do, I don't mind eating that at all," Mari said. "Are we going there first?"

"No, we'll get everything at the market we need and then hurry to grab lunch," Castle said, parking shortly after. When they were out and walking up to the store he said to his wife, "Are you sure you don't want to get everything?"

"We should," Beckett said after thinking for a moment. "I just hope Eliza doesn't mind."

"She won't," Julia said as they stepped into the market. She was about to ask if they could get dessert when her father suddenly spoke, anticipating her question.

"I think we should get something for after lunch," Castle directed to his wife.

"What did you want to do for dinner?" Beckett asked, glancing over at Julia.

"I think we should head out to the _Narrows_," Castle told her. "We're going to a party on Thursday and we can stay in tomorrow."

"Okay," Beckett said, smiling at Julia when she saw the anticipation on her face. "But we'll get something after dinner, not lunch."

"Thanks Mom," Julia said quickly.

"You're welcome, but don't mention it to your sister," Beckett said as they were waiting for Castle to get a cart. "What are we making tomorrow Rick?" she asked her husband once he'd come back to them.

"We? I was…" Castle started to say before he saw the way his wife was looking at him. "Okay, I was thinking maybe breakfast for dinner? Skillets?"

"What kind?" Julia asked before she realized her friend was holding her arm. "What's wrong?"

"I wanted you to come over to my house," Mari said, blushing as Castle and Beckett were looking at her.

"Can she spend the night again?" Julia asked eagerly.

"I think you need to ask her parents," Castle said.

"Oh good, you can," Julia said with a smile.

"Wait," Castle said with a frown.

"Yes it's okay for her to do that but let her parents say for sure," Beckett told their daughter.

"Let me text David," Castle said, grabbing his phone and letting his wife take the cart for him. "I'll need to know for dinner."

Mari was squeezing her friend's hand tightly as they waited for her parents to respond and when he looked at them she said with a smile, "I can stay?"

"You can, they want you to come back in the afternoon for lunch with them but after you can go to our house again," Castle said. "And your mom said Thursday night you're going back to your house."

"I thought so," Mari said with a nod.

"Oh, and they both want us to pick a night for Julia to go stay the night," Castle said. "To return the favor."

"Saturday night," Beckett replied, glancing quickly at their daughter. "But we need to get going or else the others at the others at the house might go get their own food."

"What kind of skillets are you going to make Dad?" Julia asked as they were walking again.

"I think the same ones, the egg, sausage and bacon kind we've made before," Castle told her. When the girl nodded he turned his attention to the shelves in front of him and started getting some items he needed for lunch the next day.

"I wonder if Lizzy thought of a name for her lizard yet," Julia said thoughtfully.

"Maybe, but do you think she would tell everybody else before you got home?" Mari asked her.

Thinking about that for a moment, Julia shook her head and said, "No but I can't wait until we get back to see what she picked." She smiled when her friend nodded and they followed her parents as they continued down the aisle.

* * *

"I hope my mommy and daddy come home soon," Eliza said, peering into the terrarium. "And then I can tell them your name and you can hear it too." She smiled when the bearded dragon perched on a rock blinked before she watched him go into the rock he had to hide in.

"Everything okay?" Alexis asked, knocking lightly at the doorframe. She smiled when her sister turned and she said, "I wanted to check on you."

"Are Mommy and Daddy back?" Eliza said as she stood.

"Not yet," Alexis replied. She smiled when her sister let out an exasperated sigh and then said, "I know, but they'll be back soon."

"I want to tell everybody his name," Eliza said eagerly as she went over to her.

"You'll be able to soon," Alexis said. She saw the expression on her sister's face and then asked, "What is it?"

"Do you think I can hold him in front of Josa?" Eliza asked him.

"I'm not sure, I think you need to ask Dad and Ma about that," Alexis said.

Eliza opened her mouth to speak before she heard something outside the room and she gasped happily saying, "They're home!"

"I know, don't run!" Alexis said, having to add the end of that in a hurry. She ran after her little sister and took her hand before she said, "I don't think they'll be happy to see you flying down the stairs." She saw the little girl looked awed and said, "What?"

"I wish I could do that," Eliza said eagerly. "But not get hurt."

Alexis couldn't help laughing and said, "I think Dad would agree with you."

Eliza giggled before she turned to the staircase they were above and as they walked down she said, "I hope everyone comes upstairs."

"For what?" Beckett asked, standing at the bottom of the stairs.

"Mommy!" Eliza said eagerly, hurrying down the rest of the steps as fast as she could before throwing her arms around her mother.

"She's been spending time with her new pet," Alexis said as her mother looked at her.

"I want you to come up and see him when I tell you his name," Eliza said eagerly.

"I think we need to stay down here," Beckett said gently to her.

"Are we eating lunch now?" Alexis asked as Eliza looked disappointed.

"Yeah, the broth is going to get cold," Beckett said. She cupped her hand over the back of the little girl's head and said, "We're going to have a special lunch."

"Really?" Eliza asked with a smile.

"You have an announcement to make don't you?" Beckett asked her.

"Oh… okay," Eliza said with a giggle. She took her mother's hand and walked with her and her big sister over to the kitchen table. She sat at her chair and once she had her bowl she started to stir the broth, watching the noodles come up as they were softened.

"Eliza," Castle said then.

Looking up, Eliza realized that the others were looking at her and she said, "I can say it now?"

"Go ahead," Castle told her.

Eliza smiled and then said, "I'm gonna call him Carlow."

"Don't you mean Carlos?" Julia asked her sister.

Shaking her head Eliza said, "Carlow, the place that was on a sign in Ireland."

"She's right," Beckett said, knowing what she was talking about immediately. "It's C-A-R-L-O-W."

"I remember seeing that," Julia said. "That's a cool name."

Nodding Eliza said, "He's green like Ireland."

"How's Carlow doing?" Castle asked.

"Really good," Eliza replied. "We put him in his new home and he was happy… we didn't feed him yet though."

"We put the… bugs away where you said to," Jim said, hesitating slightly.

"Thank you," Beckett replied meaningfully as she knew he didn't like them. "You won't need to handle them."

"But he needs veggies too," Eliza said then.

"We did go to the market," Castle said.

"You got them?" Eliza asked happily. When her parents nodded she wriggled a little on her seat and then said, "Do we need to feed him today?"

"I asked the employee," Castle answered when his wife looked up at him. "He's been fed once today so he needs two more meals and it can be just veggies. She said he likes squashes and berries a lot so we'll get a little bowl ready for him."

"Can I give that to him?" Eliza said hopefully.

"Of course," Beckett said.

"And the bugs," Eliza said eagerly. She heard disgust from her grandmother and smiled over at her before she said, "I don't care Gram, I have to feed my pet."

"Of course," Martha said before she sipped at her wine.

"When will you feed him his dinner?" Mari asked.

"Before we leave," Castle replied, glancing at Louis.

"That's as good a time as any," the young man said with a shrug.

"Louis gave me a paper," Eliza said.

"It's of different behaviors of bearded dragons," Louis said. "For her to know that way she's safe holding him."

"Good idea," Beckett said. "Did you read it sweetie?" she asked the little girl.

"A little bit," Eliza said slightly sheepishly. "Carlow was watching me and I had to talk to him," she explained.

"That's alright, we'll read it after lunch while your sister is taking her nap," Beckett told her.

"Oh! Mommy, when can Josa meet Carlow?" Eliza asked.

"Told you," Julia whispered to her friend, trying not to giggle when Mari nudged her lightly.

"I think she can when he's ready to come out of his terrarium," Beckett said. "But only look at him right now," she said firmly. "She's too young to touch him yet okay?"

Though she wanted to say that someone could hold the baby's hand, Eliza nodded and said, "Okay… when she wakes up?" She smiled when the others laughed and was about to ask her mother if she could play outside after lunch and reading the paper when her father spoke first.

"It looks like we have homework," Castle said.

"We?" Eliza asked.

"We all need to read the paper," Beckett answered before her husband could. "So we know how Carlow is when we want to hold him or feed him," she added.

"Will you hold him?" Julia asked her grandparents.

"What if we touch him?" Jim asked.

Eliza giggled as everyone else was looking at her and she nodded before she said, "Yeah, I want Josa to too."

"Someone could hold her finger for her," Castle said.

Shaking her head, though she was smiling, Beckett said, "Okay, okay. She could touch Carlow once, if she's not scared of him when you hold him up to her." She looked at the little girl and then said, "Unless you did that already."

Shaking her head Eliza said, "No, I just picked up the box in front of her."

"We're not sure if she saw it," Alexis said.

"After she wakes up from her nap," Beckett said. She then smiled and said, "I'd like a turn to hold him."

"Oh, please Mommy," Eliza breathed. "I want you to hold him too… and you too Daddy."

"I will, after your mom," Castle promised.

Eliza nodded happily and then continued with her soup as her family was doing until they finished. She took her empty bowl to the sink and asked her parents, "Can I take Josa upstairs to see him in his…"

"Just say home," Beckett told her with a smile as the little girl had been having trouble with the word terrarium.

"His home," Eliza finished quickly.

"I think she can," Castle said. "If you rock her a little you can get her to sleep."

"You can," Beckett said. "But an adult needs to take her upstairs," she then told the little girl.

"We can take care of these," Alexis said, coming over with Louis.

"Thank you," Beckett said with a smile. "We'll come down once Josie's asleep so we can read that paper." She dried her hands off and then went over to the baby who was still in her highchair, her other two sisters and Mari with her. "Did she finish her avocado?" she asked the three.

"Yeah, she made a mess too," Julia said.

"Babies can eat that?" Eliza asked as Beckett was taking the tray off the chair.

"Of course, it's soft so she'll love it," she replied with a smile. Beckett picked up the baby and then took her over to the sink saying, "Will you get a bag of Cheerios for her for dinner?" to her husband.

"Sure," Castle said as they'd slowly been introducing that to her when they'd noticed she was ready for solid foods. He helped her then in washing Josie's hands before cleaning off her mouth.

"We can go upstairs now," Beckett said when she turned and saw that Eliza was obviously waiting for her. She smiled and followed the little girl who was squealing to the staircase, hearing others behind her.

"We want to see," Julia said as she, Mari and Castle were with them.

"Okay, but let your sister hold Josie," Beckett told her before they were reaching the top of the stairs. She and Eliza waited for the others to join them before the little girl was hurrying down to her room. Inside she smiled seeing the terrarium on top of the lower and longer dresser with the bearded dragon on top of the rocks in the habitat. "It looks like he's ready for exercise," she commented.

"No, his food! Daddy we forgot his food!" Eliza said worriedly.

"Louis is preparing it for us," Castle said. "But show your sister Carlow before she falls asleep."

Eliza reached for her baby sister, carrying her over to the terrarium and pointing the dragon out to her. "Carlow this is my little sister Josa; you don't bite her," she said sternly.

Beckett shared a glance with her husband when the reptile hurried off its perch to the acrylic and then started to go over to the other side of its habitat. Josie was laughing as she followed it with her eyes. She then recalled the baby's nap and was going to get Josie back when Eliza started to walk around the room.

"Now you have to take a nap, I don't like naps but we have to listen to Mommy and Daddy," Eliza said.

"Sweetie," Beckett told her. When the little girl stopped she smiled and said, "Let's go over to her room and you can get her to sleep there." When the little girl nodded, she walked with her out of the room and down to Josie's.

"Aren't you gonna take her Mommy?" Eliza asked after they were inside.

"No, you can take care of her," Beckett said with a smile.

Eliza was surprised but she knew her mother was serious so she turned her attention to Josie and she was about to walk around when her father stopped her.

"Sit on the chair," Castle said, reaching for Josie.

Nodding, Eliza let him take the baby before she hurried over to the rocking chair and sat down. She took Josie back, cradling her that time, and she smiled at her baby sister before she felt her father gently rocking the chair. "When you wake up," she whispered to Josie as the baby was looking seriously up at her. "You'll get to touch Carlow, and don't be scared. He'll be a really good dragon."

Beckett couldn't help smiling at that, but she watched Josie closely as the baby was soon closing her eyes. She motioned to her husband to stop moving the chair and she hurried over to it, taking Josie into her arms. She wasn't surprised when the others left the room and she let her husband kiss the top of their daughter's head before she did the same.

Waiting for his wife to get Josie into the crib, Castle took her hand once they were both sure the baby was set. He took her out to the hallway and as soon as they were there he cupped her face with his hands and leaned down, kissing her tenderly. When he pulled away slightly he murmured against her lips, "_Ba mhaith liom sin_," telling her he needed that. "_I love you_… _I need_…" he then started to say, still speaking in Irish before he trailed off.

Beckett smiled and then said, "_Beidh mórán níos mó de dhíth orainn_," which was the phrase we'll need a lot more. She couldn't help laughing softly when her husband nodded his head but kept it brief before she reached up and took his wrists to take his hands. "But for now…" she said gently.

Though he wanted to hold his wife and kiss her a lot harder than he had before, Castle knew she was right so he nodded his head and let her take him to Eliza's room. They went inside, hearing their daughter talking to her bearded dragon, and he squeezed her hand before letting her go and waiting for Louis to come up with the pet's next meal as the little girl was reaching inside the terrarium for Carlow.


	37. We're On Our Way Home (Part 2)

"Mommy," Eliza said.

"Sweetie," Beckett said a little sternly. "You've checked on Carlow twice now, that's enough."

"Does he really like his new home?" Eliza asked Louis.

"You saw that he was relaxed and he's eaten his last two meals," the young man replied with a smile, not surprised she was asking him. "I think he's getting settled."

Sighing Eliza looked up at her father, but Castle shook his head and said, "You heard what your mom said. Twice was enough and we're going to head home soon."

"Why did you get the camera if you knew what she was going to do that?" Martha asked her daughter in law.

"To make sure she would leave the house," Beckett said, shaking her head as she smiled. She then said, "But Eliza, if you don't stop worrying about Carlow we'll have to turn off the camera so you'll stop."

"Okay," the little girl said immediately.

Studying her, Beckett could soon discern she was being serious so she nodded before she then turned to Julia who was talking quietly next to her to Mari.

"I don't know, but it would be so cool if she could," the girl was saying.  
"Sweetie?" Beckett said, putting her hand on her daughter's shoulder. "What're you talking about?"

With a smile Julia turned to her mother and then said, "Read the e-mail you got."

"What-" Beckett began before she heard her e-mail alert. Since they'd already ordered their food she quickly grabbed for it and checked before she saw that it was from Skye.

"What is it?" Jim asked as he watched his daughter reading before she was frowning.

"I got the same thing love," Castle told his wife before he turned to the others. "Julia asked if Skye would try to help us find our home in San Francisco. She said she would as she knows people in Marin County. She'll give them a description of the house and… they should be able to find it."

"If it still exists," Beckett said as Eliza gasped. "Julia," she said.

"I know, I should have told you and Dad but I really wasn't sure if you talked to her," Julia said. "And she wanted to wait until she got to her home to call her friends and she did and now she knows."

"Okay, just don't get your hopes up too much," Beckett said.

"But we can hope a little bit, right Mommy?" Eliza asked.

"Yes," Beckett said with a soft laugh as their food was being served. She took a bite of her snapper and when she'd swallowed it she asked Martha, "How's Josie?"

"Wonderful," Castle's mother said as she gave the baby a few more Cheerios.

Castle smiled as they were all watching the baby eat before he turned his attention back to his plate before Eliza tugged on his jacket sleeve. He looked down at her and saw that she looked a little anxious before she asked him about something he realized they'd forgotten.

"When can Josa pet Carlow?" Eliza said.

"We'll see if he's asleep at home," Beckett said before her husband could answer their daughter.

"What she said," Castle told the little girl. He smiled when she giggled and urged her back to her food before he turned back to his own. As they were eating Julia was asking about their plans for the weekend. He and Beckett hadn't really discussed it so he wasn't surprised when she was telling their second oldest that they'd see what they would be able to do depending on the weather.

"Is it supposed to snow again?" Martha asked her son when they were getting up after paying for their meal.

"I think Sunday, not a lot," Castle said as he heard Eliza gasping. "You'll have to go to school on Monday."

"Can we play in the snow?" the little girl asked.

"We'll see," Castle said as he set her down so she could put on her coat. He helped her button it up and once it was ready he got his own coat while she was hopping from foot to foot in front of him. "Hold on," he said in amusement as he was hurriedly buttoning the black fabric. "Are you okay with Josie?" he asked his wife.

"I am," Beckett said with a slight smile as Eliza was jumping against him.

"Eliza," Castle said slightly sternly. "You need to wait… unless you need to use the restroom," he said, becoming serious.

"Daddy," Eliza said, putting her hands on her hips. When he laughed she smiled and then asked, "What?"

"You look like your mom doing that, come here," Castle said quickly before he grabbed for her and then picked her up. Putting her on his hip he then said, "Which is very cute to see."

"What about when Mommy does it?" Eliza asked while he was walking after the others to leave.

"Then it's a little scary; since it means I did something bad," Castle said seriously to her. When the little girl giggled he kissed her cheek before they stepped outside and went to their cars so they could get their dessert and head back home.

* * *

"Okay," Beckett said, watching Castle leading Josie's finger against the softer part of Carlow's side. "I think that's enough," she told him so he'd stop.

"I wish you could carry him," Eliza told her sister as she put the bearded dragon back in his terrarium. She closed and locked the door before she then said, "Now what?"

"It's time for Josie to go to bed," Beckett replied as Castle was going with the baby into the bathroom to clean her hands. "And then we can play a little before you need to."

"What about Jules and Mari?" Eliza asked her while they waited for Castle.

"They're brushing their teeth and that's what you need to do," he said as he came back into the bedroom. He shared a smile with his wife with their daughter let out a frustrated sigh before she was straightening up suddenly with a frown on her face.

"When do I have to go to bed?" Eliza asked.

"Not too soon, why?" Beckett asked.

"I thought I have to put on my pajamas," Eliza replied.

"No, just brush your teeth," Castle told her.

"By myself?" Eliza said.

"No, I'll stay with you," Castle said before he was startled by another frown appearing on the little girl's face.

"I can brush my teeth after," Eliza said firmly.

"Okay, then let's go," Beckett said with a smile. When they got to the hall she heard running and turned with her husband to find their second youngest was running over to Julia's room. "I'm glad they said goodnight to her already," she said, nodding to the baby in Castle's arms.

"I know," he said, bouncing Josie gently and smiling as she giggled. Castle then followed her over to the baby's room and once they were inside he took her to the changing table. He changed her from her dress and leggings before he took the onesie from his wife and got that onto her. Once the baby was ready he picked Josie back up and kissed her temple before he said, "I love you sweetheart. Tomorrow I'm sure we'll spend a lot of time with you since it'll be cold outside."

"Eee-ahh," Josie vocalized before she yawned.

"Goodnight Josie," Castle said with a smile before he kissed her cheek that time. He then handed her to his wife, watching as she went over to the rocking chair to sit. He himself went over to the bed, sitting on the edge by her before he said, "She should be able to sleep," as his wife was rocking gently.

"I don't know," Beckett said with a smile at the baby as she was staring up at her. She reached for Josie's hand that she was holding up before she said, "Don't worry Josie, we'll stay until you're asleep." When the baby shifted slightly she leaned over and pressed her lips to her forehead before she said, "I love you sweetie. Your daddy's right, we'll let you crawl around more tomorrow."

"The hallway?" Castle asked.

"A little too soon," Beckett replied, laughing softly since her she knew her husband was joking. "She'll get there soon enough."

"Ababab," Josie said then.

"I know, I guess your mom is right," Castle said, pretending to be serious as he directed that to the baby. "You have to pace yourself."

Shaking her head at her husband, though she laughed briefly again when her husband raised and lowered his eyebrows a few times, Beckett turned her attention to the baby again. She saw that her eyes were lowering and she watched them close fully though she continued rocking for a little longer.

As soon as his wife was standing up, Castle walked with her to the crib and covered Josie with her blanket at Beckett's direction. They stayed there for a while, just watching their baby girl sleeping until he gently touched her elbow. Since she had no protest, he wrapped his arm around her waist and held her close before they were stepping into the hall as he closed the lights and then the door just slightly.

"Ready to play?" Beckett asked her husband with a smile as they walked down the hall a bit.

"Definitely," Castle said, leaning down and brushing his lips to hers. Since they could hear the girls laughing in Julia's room he knew that was all he could do and he took his wife's hand before they made their way to pick up their daughters and Mari.

* * *

_December 29__th__, 2020_

_ I got to write to you today after all diary! I'm back home in my room now which is nice, and Mari's here which is great!_

_ There really isn't that much for me to write about though, not about England anyways. We got up, had breakfast (I still didn't try the blood pudding; I don't want to) and then started to say goodbye to our cousins. That was hard to do even though we're going to see them in February. I'll miss Erin a lot… oh and I guess we didn't have to say goodbye to all the cousins since Louis went too. But after that we left for London and then the airport, Heathrow._

_ There at the airport we had to say goodbye to everybody else and that really sucked because I had to say goodbye to my friends. And I know Mom hated saying goodbye to Patrick since she probably won't see him until the summer, he and his family are gonna come to Spain with us so we won't see them again for a long time._

_ The flight coming home was normal, we just had breakfast and then did some puzzles and coloring and that was it. Going home was the best thing but boy was it a long drive from the city. But we came home, unpacked and then went out in the back so we could go over to Mari's house and get the dogs. She was there too and I gave her a really big hug before we were talking and I asked if she could spend the night since her mom came outside too. So we went to her house so she could get her things for tonight and tomorrow and we came back to the house._

_ As soon as we were back we left to go over to the reptile store so Lizzy could pick out her bearded dragon. It didn't take too long, luckily, and after we had him and some crickets we split up. Me and Mari went with Mom and Dad to the market to pick up some things, and I asked if she could spend the night again tomorrow. Mari's mom and dad said yes, and I need to go over there on Saturday to take a turn spending the night there, luckily Mom and Dad said that was okay and I can't wait to go there too!_

_ Back at home after the market Lizzy finally told us the name of her bearded dragon, Carlow which is a place that she saw on a sign in Ireland. It's a cool name and he seems to really be at home already. But I'm glad he's in her room since I would want a fish instead of a lizard. Anyway, she played with Carlow for a while before we played with Josa who's still crawling and is so cute!_

_ We went out to dinner at The Narrows and then we went to the bakery that's by the house to pick out dessert and then came back home. We ate dessert and played with Josa again until we brought her upstairs so she could pet Carlow. She liked it I think, she didn't cry or try to stop… she didn't smile either but I don't think you can call her serious. Still it was cute. After she went to bed we just played and then Lizzy went to bed and now I'm here with Mari._

_ And because I'm here with Mari I'm going to stop here so I can talk to her before we have to go to bed. So good night diary and I'll write as soon as I can!_

Finishing her entry, Julia then put away her things, making sure her diary was back in its place in the desk before she got off the chair and she went over to her bed where her friend was closing her own diary. "Did you finish?" she asked.

"Yeah," Mari replied. She let her friend take her diary back to her bag and she said, "My mom and dad had Natalie and her parents over for dinner a few nights ago."

"Oh yeah?" Julia asked as she climbed up on the bed once she'd walked back to it, remembering their friend from school's father was on the city council.

"Yep, she was nice," Mari replied. "But she asked about you."

"I did tell her where I was going," Julia replied. "So did you guys… what did you do?" she asked after hesitating for a while.

"We sat in my room and talked for a while," Mari said. "She asked if I had a crush or anything."

"Does she?" Julia said. When her friend bit at her lower lip she asked, "You?" in surprise.

"No, you," Mari replied. "But she said she didn't think you'd like her." She studied her friend as she lay back on her bed and said, "You like her?"

"No!" Julia said a little too loudly. "Sorry," she said quickly when she saw her friend jumping in reaction to that. "No, she's not my crush… were you supposed to tell me?"

"She wanted me to, to see what you'd think," Mari said. "But she said that if you didn't like her like don't say anything."

"Shouldn't I?" Julia said, frowning.

"I don't know," Mari said honestly. "See what happens when you see her again."

Nodding her head Julia sat up and said, "That's so weird, I thought she really liked Tristan... maybe she likes us both or maybe she just thinks she likes me. Probably that." She shook her head and then asked, "What did you tell her?"

Smiling, as she wasn't surprised her friend had asked that, Mari said, "I told her I did but she wouldn't know them."

With a brief nod, and feeling more than a little confused, Julia said, "Okay, well… hopefully you still had fun with her."

"I did, but I missed you still," Mari said.

Wrapping her arms around her friend Julia hugged her as she said, "I did too."

"Even with Marie and Kath there?" Mari asked as they let go of each other.

"Of course," Julia replied, moving to sit cross legged. She thought for a moment and then said, "I just remembered, Skye had some news for us when we were there."

"What kind? The show?" Mari asked.

Shaking her head Julia said, "No, she's going to do a concert next year. For Queen." She smiled when her friend looked eager at that, since she loved the band too, and she explained the concert and music video.

"Wow… your mom is going to be in a Queen music video," Mari breathed when her friend had stopped.

Laughing Julia said, "It's not really Queen, but it's close. I think she's not sure still."

"Do you think you'll meet the rest of the band?" Mari asked.

"I don't know about the bassist," Julia said after thinking about that. "But she called the guitarist and drummer Brian and Roger so…"

"Cool," Mari said with a smile. "Oh, that means you'll need to go back to LA for when they film it."

"It's going to film in the city," Julia replied.

"This city?" Mari replied, pointing to the right where NYC was.

"Yep and I'll ask if you can come with us to watch," Julia said with a wide smile. "I'll beg if I need to." She cried out in surprise that turned into a laugh as her friend threw herself at her and they fell back on the bed. She hugged her back and she said, "You're welcome," to her friend's repeated thank yous.

"I just hope my mom and dad will let me go," Mari then said after they were sitting back up.

"I'm sure they will," Julia replied. "But it might take a while, Skye and her band need to record it."

"Let's watch something," Mari said.

"I know," Julia said, looking at her wryly. "_I Want to Break Free_?"

"Come on," Mari begged. "You like that song too. And the music video."

"Yeah," Julia said with a sigh. When her friend looked at her worriedly she then started to smile and she laughed as her friend playfully pinched her.

Waiting for Julia to get her tablet, Mari said, "What songs are she going to sing?"

"She doesn't know for sure yet," Julia replied. "There was supposed to be a singer but she's not going to be in the concert now so Skye said they have to get some other… acts… singers? She's not sure what they're going to do."

"But at least she gets to sing," Mari pointed out as she took the tablet to hold for her friend as she got up on the bed again.

"I know, but she's nervous 'cause she thinks they're going to be expecting Freddie," Julia said.

"She still sings really good, she can't sound just like him," Mari said firmly.

"My mom told her that; Mary too," Julia said with a nod though she was looking down at her tablet. "I just hope once she starts singing she'll feel better. She usually does."

"I would too," Mari said with a nod before they were laughing together looking at the screen as Julia started the music video.

"Should we wait?" Castle asked his wife as they got to the top of the stairs.

"No, they need to go to bed, soon," Beckett replied easily as she continued to Julia's room. She smiled at her daughter when the two on the bed looked up at her and she waved her hand slightly so they'd return their attention to the tablet. She waited until the song was over and said, "I hope you watched enough videos."

"No, just the one," Julia said quickly as her mother walked over to her. "So we can watch more right?"

"No," Beckett said simply but not too sternly. "You're going to get too excited and you won't go to sleep."

"That's okay," Mari said. "We don't have school."

"Boy you're lucky your mom can't hear you saying that," Castle said jokingly.

"Or my dad," Mari then quipped. She and Julia looked at each other and they started to laugh heavily, falling back together on the bed.

"Hey!" Julia said when she suddenly felt her father grabbing her legs.

"You need to go to bed," Castle said.

Sighing, Julia said, "I don't think we can stop them anymore."

"No," Mari said, shaking her head. She then sat back up and said, "But we can watch another video tomorrow."

"Yes, tomorrow," Beckett said after she had the covers over both girls who were both sitting up by then.

"We'll try to go to sleep Mom," Julia said with a smile before her father was sitting on the side of the bed. "Oh… wait Macca and JoJo," she said quickly as the dogs came inside then.

"They were downstairs with us," Beckett said, watching as her husband held up the covers for the dogs though they jumped up on the edge. "I don't think they're cold," she commented.

"Come here boys," Julia told them. When the two dogs came up to her she squealed briefly when they started to lick at her face. "Stop," she said, laughing. "I just wanted to say goodnight, not get a goodnight slobber." She hugged Macca around the neck and then kissed the side of his head as Mari was scratching behind JoJo's ear. She did the same with the Greyhound and watched with the others as the two dogs went to the end of the bed and laid down.

"Okay," Castle said, sitting down next to her again. "I love you Julia, please go to sleep."

"Why? We're not going to watch the countdown tomorrow," Julia replied. She laughed when her dad ruffled her hair and she said, "We'll sleep. But how come 'lexis and Louis are staying here?"

"Because they want to spend the rest of their holiday with us," Castle answered.

"Cool," Julia said, nodding her head. She then smiled at her father and said, "I love you too Dad." She shared a hug with him and then a kiss before she watched him squeeze Mari's shoulder before telling her goodnight.

"Night Mari," Beckett said after she had taken her husband's place. "I hope you won't mind playing with Josie before lunch."

"Nope, it reminds me of crawling around with Dani," the girl said with a smile. "Night Kate."

Nodding, Beckett turned her attention to Julia and said, "You told her about the music video, didn't you?"

"Yep," Julia said, making a popping sound with the p at the end. She then cried out in laughter momentarily when her mother tickled her side and she said when she calmed down, "I had to, it's so cool!"

"If I'm in it at the end," Beckett warned her.

"You mean you might not go?" Julia asked in slight confusion since her mother had already agreed to.

"No, whether they keep me there," Beckett replied. "I'm not an actress."

"You could-" Castle started to say.

"You should do what we did for _Dancing With the Stars_," Julia interrupted him. "Sorry Dad."

"That's okay," Castle said. "Your advice is going to be a lot better."

Julia smiled before she turned her attention back to her mother and said, "Just listen to the music. And then you'll have Skye and Mary to follow so that'll be a big help."

"That's what they told me," Beckett said wryly. "Okay, I'll see what happens when we film the video and that'll be in the future." She hugged her daughter and then leaned over to share a kiss with her telling her, "I love you Julia, sweet dreams."

"I love you Mom, you too," the girl replied. When her mother stood up Julia and Mari laid down before Beckett tucked them in. She was about to ask a question when her mother kissed her forehead and answered her with a smile.

"I promise I'll go," Beckett told her reassuringly. "But again they need to see if they'll need me."

Nodding, as she was relieved her mother had promised her that at least, Julia said goodnight with Mari to her parents and watched them leave after they had turned off the lights. She turned to look at her friend, though she could just barely see her, and said, "I would try to talk," whispering. "But I think my parents would listen for us."

"I know," Mari said with a nod. She then smiled and hugged her the best she could telling her, "Night Julia, we'll play tomorrow."

"Definitely," the girl replied with a nod as she hugged her friend back. After they had parted she then said, "Night Mari." With that Julia and Mari did their best to fall asleep, though after a while she remembered she hadn't told her friend about skating and she decided she needed to tell her then.

* * *

"Are they asleep?"

"Now they are," Beckett replied with a smile at her husband's question. "They were trying to be quiet underneath the covers," she said as she locked the door behind her. "I had to stop them before they ended up suffocating."

"I'm guessing they weren't happy," Castle said, turning back to her after he had lit the fireplace.

"Not really, but they're sleeping," Beckett said.

"Eliza and Josie?" Castle then asked.

"The same," Beckett replied, walking over to the bathroom. She stopped, startled, when her husband told her to wait and she watched him hurrying over to her.

"Were you going to take a shower? A bath?" Castle asked her quickly. When she shook her head, looking confused, he told her, "Then here," leading her over to the dresser behind their bed.

"You…" Beckett started to say when she saw the blue box there. She smiled and said, "I was wondering," since they had gifted all four of their daughters a _Lladro_ that Christmas though they'd given them pictures at White Mount.

"Open it," Castle said, knowing she was thinking of their daughters' figurines. As he watched her opening the box he recalled the four, for their oldest daughter they'd given her and her boyfriend a phoenix _Lladro_ they knew they both liked. For Julia they had picked out the Spanish Purebred horse figurine since the saddle was in golds and blues; luckily their second oldest had loved it. Eliza's had been an easier choice, they'd opted for the Mickey Mouse figurine that _Lladro_ made and she had loved it as well, placing it next to the terrarium once they're returned home. For Josie they'd had a little more trouble as his wife hadn't wanted to choose something they weren't aware she enjoyed. So though he joked about it, in the end they selected one of two tiger figurines that was less menacing.

"That's the last time we'll get her a tiger _Lladro_ right?" Castle asked his wife jokingly.

"Unless she wants one when she's older," Beckett said wryly. She turned her attention to the figurine for her and she paused for a moment before pulling it out to hold it.

"I thought maybe one of horses but-" Castle started to say before his wife was grabbing his arm briefly.

"It's beautiful," Beckett said with a smile. "But I see why you waited to give this to me now," she told him. The figurine was of a man and a woman, all white, and both nude with the man sitting up and leaning back on his hand. The woman was between his legs, resting back against him with her legs stretched out and the man's hand on her knee.

"Where are you going to put it?" Castle asked, watching her walking over to the dresser on one side of the fireplace. He followed her, seeing she was setting the figurine on the same shelf as the other _Lladro_ of a nude couple they had. "So you don't mind more nudity," he said as she turned to him.

"No," Beckett said simply before she wrapped her arms around his neck, kissing him deeply on the lips as he was swift to lean down to her. She was pleased when he placed his hands on her back, pressing her closer to him before they slowly parted when they needed to breathe a bit later. "Hmm, I want you Rick," she murmured to him as they stayed close.

"I need you," Castle told her seriously, looking into her eyes. He was going to speak again; to jokingly tell her that he hadn't gotten the desire from the figurine; but decided it wasn't a good idea. So instead he moved and picked her up in his arms as she let out a gasp. When she didn't say a word to that he walked rapidly over to the bed and set her down next to it, kissing her as he did so.

When they parted Beckett was tilting her head back, her husband kissing at her neck a few times before he straightened up. She pushed on the back of his neck so he leaned down to her and she brushed her lips against his. She smiled as he stared at her intently and stepped back before she reached for her sweater. Pulling it off she was relieved when he started to unbutton his shirt and they undressed at the same time, doing so as swiftly as they could. Since she was able to finish just before him she was going to climb on the bed when he stopped her to her surprise.

"Not like that," Castle told her. He made her turn around before he pulled her so her back was pressing against his chest. He waited for her to indicate she didn't want to stand like that but when she looked back at him he reached for her breasts, cupping them gently before he was kissing at her shoulder. "Not like this either but… I don't want to rush into it," he explained to her in case she was wondering what he was doing.

"I had a feeling," Beckett replied with a smile. She glanced back at him again and said, "But-" But she couldn't continue, her husband's hand trailing down until he was going over her stomach and had reached her mound. Holding herself tense at that moment, she waited to see what he would do and she was breathing roughly when his hand went to her clit. "Rick…" she breathed out as he was rubbing the swollen nub gently.

"I know, I just wanted to feel you," Castle told her before he then kissed around her neck. "Here," he said as his erection was throbbing too much for him to ignore.

"Your knee," Beckett said immediately as she knew then for sure what he wanted to do.

"I have my brace," Castle reminded her quickly. He placed his hand on her stomach and he was pleased when his wife started to kneel as he could follow her immediately. "You're going to have to help me," he told her.

"I will," Beckett said, smiling over her shoulder at him. She wasn't surprised when he suddenly looked frustrated and then moved to the side of her a little. "Now I'm really worried about your knee," she said, her hand on his chest to stop him from leaning into her.

"It's fine, please Kate," Castle said, not caring that he was begging. When she moved her hand up to his face he finally leaned into her, kissing her roughly as he couldn't control himself. He did the best he could to rein himself in, though they were still passionate and were tangling their tongues around each other so they could feel and taste one another. It took some time for them to stop, and when they did they were breathing harshly together before he moved back directly behind her. "Anything you want to add to this love?" he asked her, straining against her back and trying not to let her feel that.

"No, just fuck me love," Beckett replied. Since her legs were already spread, she didn't have to do much more then move her hips so her husband could slide into her. She was disappointed when he couldn't ram in her but once his hips were pressed against her back she didn't mind as she could feel him filling her up. Holding onto the covers at the edge of the bed she waited for him to start, wondering what he was going to do when he suddenly began. She cried out in pleasure as he was rough in his thrust and he continued quickly. It took her a while to realize that he wasn't holding onto the bed with her but when she felt how hard he was gripping her hips she moaned, "Please Rick…"

"What… do you want… me. To. Do," Castle said, thrusting in time with the three words at the end. He wasn't surprised she wasn't able to answer the question he'd tried posing but he slowed down a little and asked her again trying not to interrupt himself though it was hard as she was squeezing him tightly.

"I think…" Beckett started to say before she bit at her lower lip. She pushed herself to continue and she said, "You're touching my g-spot."

"Do you want me to move?" Castle asked her in concern. "Change position?" he then corrected himself.

"No, keep going," Beckett said, groaning when her husband stopped thrusting completely. "I think I want you to make me faint."

Kissing at the back of her shoulders for a while, Castle finally said, "Either you think or you want me to. Which is it love?"

"I want you to," Beckett breathed in anticipation. She was a little startled when her husband moved her hands up onto the mattress more and she bit her lower lip as she didn't move her knees so she was stretched out more. Feeling her husband's hands on her hips again after that she was breathing a little harder when he moved, carefully, before she started to moan.

Castle was hoping, as he was thrusting a little harder, that he wouldn't reach his climax before his wife as she was still tight and their growing friction was affecting him greatly. Feeling as if his entire body was tingling in reaction to her, he was doing his best to keep that in the back of his mind though it was a losing battle. To give himself a better distraction, he went back to kissing at her shoulders where he could, holding her hips a bit tighter as he sped up a little more.

Her knuckles white with the force of her grip, Beckett wasn't sure how much longer she was supposed to handle her husband's length moving against her g-spot. But as he went faster she knew there was no way she could stop it and she knew she didn't want to. So she let herself focus on what he was doing, trying to continue moving with him as she'd already been doing, and it only took a few more before she was breaking. She only had a moment to cry her husband's name once before the intensity of her body throbbing caught up with her and she was struggling not to lose herself. But she couldn't stop it and felt as if she was falling into unconsciousness as she passed out.

Castle had to stop himself, seeing and feeling his wife's body going limp as he knew she might collapse to the floor. He had no idea how he was able to do it exactly, but he withdrew carefully from her before he picked her up, laying her down in the middle of their bed. He threw himself onto it next to her, holding his glasses to the side as he went face down into his pillow. He had his free hand on her hip, holding onto her there so he would know when she came to.

Blinking her eyes, Beckett found she was looking up at the ceiling and she sighed in pleasure as she felt very sated. But as she came to herself a little more she felt her husband's hand on her hip and smiled saying, "Rick?" Hearing his muffled groan in response she said, "I love you."

"Fuck Kate, I adore you," Castle said. "And I love you but I can't move."

"You moved your head," Beckett told him. At his groan; much louder that time; she said, "Let go of me." After he had done so she pushed herself up and then said firmly, "Turn over and put your glasses back on."

His eyes widening at her tone of voice, Castle immediately did so, starting to sit up when she pushed him down with both her hands on his chest. "Kate? I did say I love you right?" he asked her in obvious concern.

Beckett couldn't help laughing softly and she told him, "You did, but that's not what I'm doing. You need to help me and I want to watch you under me while you do this."

Castle wondered if she had misstated what she wanted, but when she picked up his right hand and kissed his fingertips one by one he understood. He swallowed a little hard, knowing she wanted them to couple again, and tried to ignore his arousal for a second time. When she led his hand down in between her legs he took over and reached for her folds. He knew that wasn't where she wanted him to start, but he didn't hesitate for a second as he let his fingers slide through to her sex. He lightly slid his first two fingers in her, not letting them go too far before he was rubbing her entrance again.

Before she could say anything, Beckett was gasping as her husband's fingers then moved again to go to her clit. At that point she couldn't stop herself from moving in time with him and though she knew it was a risk she didn't stop. "Wait!" she said as something suddenly came to mind.

"What's wrong?" Castle asked in concern.

"No, I want to do one more thing before I fuck you," Beckett said, moving his hand away from her. Since she was moving to straddle his body, she missed his eyes growing wide at what she'd said. Once she was ready, she lowered herself down until she was nearly cradling his erection in her folds. She paused for a few seconds, to briefly consider how he felt like that against her, before she then moved.

"Kate… fuck that's…" Castle started to say as he instantly reacted to her. It soon after came to him how much he was reacting and he reached for her hips to stop her. "I don't want to come without you love," he said seriously.

Nodding, as she knew her husband wasn't joking by the way he was looking at her so intently, Beckett moved off him by pushing herself up with her knees. Once she was away enough she reached down for his erection, curling her fingers around him as she took him off his stomach. She was tempted to rub him for a while, her fingers aching to move, but she forced herself instead to move him towards her sex. The second she could she pushed the tip of his length in her and cried out softly at the sensation. She looked at her husband as he groaned out her name and then let herself literally fall onto him.

"Kate!" Castle yelled as she was crying out far louder that time. He reached up to her and held her by her hips again, asking her, "C-can I sit up?" relieved that she hadn't continued. Since he was watching her he saw her nodding and pushed himself up before he wrapped his arms around her, kissing her deeply. As they were becoming more and more involved in tasting each other he felt her rolling her hips and he ended the kiss. "I can't last that long," he told her, his voice thick with his pleasure.

"I don't care," Beckett said firmly. She cupped the back of his head with both her hands and told him, "We have hours."

Shuddering as his wife was moving her hips back and forth on him slowly, Castle tilted his head back and groaned, "I'm going to come too fast."

"I'm not… moving that fast," Beckett breathed out in joy as she wasn't unaffected after they'd been working to stimulate her.

"You're that… good," Castle groaned before he was suddenly trying to make her stop. When she wouldn't he was cursing heavily in Irish and then just doing what he'd wanted to in the first place. He reached for her breasts, cupping them gently and carefully moving so his thumbs could circle her nipples. "You're coming before me," he told her so angrily that he was startled.

"I will, but not… when… Oh!" Beckett started to say, not caring about his tone as she could understand why he'd spoken like that. She interrupted herself feeling him carefully twisting her nipples before she did her best to recover so she could speak again. "You won't make me doing that." She was pleased when her husband stopped, and as he descended with his mouth eagerly she let her head tilt back. Feeling him taking her right nipple first she went back to rocking her hips as she wanted to feel more than that. She accomplished it and she knew she was the same as her husband in the fact that she was losing control. She waited for him to move over both her breasts before he pulled away and proceeded to bounce on him.

Groaning at the same time his wife moaned, Castle wrapped his arms around her and they were kissing again. Though they could only exchange their passionate kisses for a short amount of time, he found them perfect as he inched closer and closer to his peak. He was about to warn Beckett of that fact when she was suddenly tensing up in his arms and letting out a cry of his name that was pure ecstasy. He didn't bother to fight it and let himself go as he broke completely. He was saying her name in what was nearly a yell and a groan at the same time and he did that a few more times before he was just trying to thrust in her as hard as he could in his position. He was dimly aware of her body slumping against his own and he thrust almost frantically a few more times before he was abruptly still. He was breathing hard and he held his wife as tightly as he could, burying his face into her neck before he could hear her speaking to him.

"I'm so glad you didn't move me," Beckett said so she could judge where he was in his recovery.

"Me too," Castle said, moving away from her to speak. He groaned when she got off him and he said, "Should we sleep?"

"I don't think so," Beckett replied easily as she watched him lean back against the headboard. "We are uneven."

"Do you really care about that?" Castle said though he felt as if his body jerked in the sudden rush of arousal at what her words implied.

Smiling Beckett said, "I think you do."

Shaking his head vehemently Castle said, "I don't, believe me I want you to come."

"That's a very strange statement coming from a guy," Beckett said.

"I'm being honest," Castle told her frankly. "I'm married to you so I'm not trying to get anything from that."

"No but…" Beckett began before she trailed off and climbed onto his lap. "I should reward you for really thinking that."

"It's refreshing?" Castle guessed. When his wife laughed and nodded he hugged her tightly and then said, "Thank you but you don't need to."

"I'd like to," Beckett told him firmly. She kissed his cheek before he turned to her and she then kissed him deeply before they were clutching at one another. After they had eventually parted she smiled before she said, "I could get on top of you now."

"Go ahead," Castle said. He wasn't surprised when she shook her head and he leaned over, kissing her briefly before he then moved out of the way for her. He waited for her to lay in the middle, intending to get on top of her, before he paused as he stared down at her.

"What?" Beckett asked at his gaze. She didn't feel uncomfortable at his staring, more like she should relish in it which she had already done.

Shaking himself, Castle then moved to lay above her so he could take her lips, crushing them hard as they were soon tangling their tongues around each other. He ran his hand down her side and then held her hip as tightly as he could before he moved back up. He could feel his wife's reaction to his touch, her body tensing until he had his thumb on the underside of her breast. Her gasp of pleasure in reaction let him know what she wanted next and he nearly raced down to her chest.

Moaning in joy as her husband was taking her left nipple with his mouth, Beckett slid her fingers through his hair just before he started to suckle at her. Her eyes rolled back in her head at the sensation and she was digging her fingertips into his skin to keep herself from being too overwhelmed. But it was difficult as he was moving over the rest of that breast before he did the same to her other. Just as she thought he might focus everything on her he pulled away so they could stare at one another, reaching up to caress his lower lip with her fingertips.

"What do you want me to do _bandia_?" Castle asked, calling her goddess. He kissed at her fingers before she could respond, smiling when she shuddered and he moved her hand carefully. "I'll do whatever you want my love," he told her.

Smiling herself, Beckett said, "I just want to feel you pounding into me."

"Fucking you?" Castle asked, knowing already but just wanting to hear her say it. He was a little startled when she pressed on the back of his neck but then moved as he was aware of what she wanted already. They kissed deeply and he curved his hand over her side again before he then moved up to her breast though he only let his thumb rub over it as they slid into a second kiss. After the third he slowly moved away from her and said with a smile, "Say it love."

"I want you to fuck me lover," Beckett said, deciding that she needed to indulge him as she knew he wanted that. She took his kiss, having expected it, but while he was busy tangling his tongue around her own she slung her leg around his waist so they were pressing together far more. When he immediately moved away she smiled at him and said, "You do want to start right?"

"Yeah," Castle said simply before he leaned over and kissed her again. He kept that short before he was moving and with her help he slid into her sex, groaning along with her as he could feel how aroused she was. When their hips were pressed together he paused, but only momentarily before he was moving as he could tell from the way she was silent below him that she didn't want him to stay still for long. When he began he was thrusting hard immediately and he groaned as she cried out heavily in pleasure before he set up his rhythm.

Holding onto him with both her arms and legs Beckett had wanted to tell her husband how to thrust but she found she couldn't talk. He was making her struggle to withstand what he was making her feel as her body was on fire. She was gasping and moaning repeatedly, trying to keep herself from her orgasm though as time went by it became more and more difficult. She wasn't sure when exactly it happened, but he was suddenly thrusting directly against her clit before she felt her body abruptly freeze and she soon after threw herself back hard on the mattress. Her orgasm was intense and she hoped in the back of her mind she wasn't cutting into his skin as her nails were grasping at his shoulders. She felt him following her shortly after and she wasn't sure if she would be able to keep from another climax when she soon realized she was slowing down.

Castle, soon coming to a stop with a hard final thrust, made sure that he was on his arms above her, breathing hard against her neck as he'd buried his face there to stay close to her for a little longer. He could feel her caressing his hair and he sighed as that helped bring him back to himself a little faster. When he could do so he said, "You have to be tired."

Smiling, Beckett pulled him down to her so they could kiss again and once they parted she told him, "Slightly, but I only need a little rest."

Nodding his head, Castle pulled away from her though he went as slowly as he could before he could lay next to her. She was quick to lay against his side and he asked, "Cold?"

"No, I'll be fine," Beckett told him with a smile as she had her cheek pressed against his shoulder. "Are you tired?" she asked him.

"Not really, eventually I will be," Castle said, running his hand slowly up and down her side.

"Pervert," Beckett said teasingly.

"Of course," Castle said simply. He smiled when she laughed and he leaned down slightly, kissing her forehead before he said, "I'm addicted to you." He felt her pressing a kiss to his shoulder before he asked, "What do you want to do tomorrow night?"

"You didn't let me say anything," Beckett said in amusement as she raised her head.

"I didn't want you to feel like you had to," Castle said, loosening his hold around her as she moved. He watched her lay on her stomach and said with a smile, "Still don't have to."

"I know," Beckett said before they moved to each other at the same time. After they'd kissed sensuously for a while she said when they parted, "I find myself craving you."

"Now?" Castle asked, his voice becoming husky at the way she was staring at him and biting at her lower lip.

"Hmm," Beckett said as she gently ran her fingers over his lips. "Always lover." She wasn't surprised when her husband grabbed her flipping her onto her back before she spread her legs apart for him. When he slid within her sex again she was gasping as he was moving slowly that time and she wasn't sure what she wanted before he was kissing her again. She let out a soft gasp as he trailed from her lips to her neck and she tilted her head back before he then sucked at her pulse. She let out a soft moan of pleasure when he moved around to repeat that on her skin and she smiled momentarily before he began to thrust.

Though they hadn't really said anything, something in him was telling Castle that he should be rough. He started out that way and when his wife was crying out in pleasure he was trying to move faster. Feeling how she was clinging to him with her arms and legs again he was groaning and not stopping as he wanted to make sure he pleasured her. Luckily he was and their climaxes were very close together and highly satisfying, though when they finally were apart and he held her in his arms again he knew they likely wouldn't be stopping. They were quiet for some time, regaining their strength fully, before he asked, "Okay love?"

"Yes," Beckett said, smiling briefly. She then raised her head to look at him and said softly, "I love you Rick."

"I love you too Kate," Castle said, reaching up and cupping her cheek with his hand. When she leaned down to him they kissed, tenderly that time though they lingered for a while. After she was looking at him again he gently ran his fingers through her hair before she was moving to get on him. He pushed himself up as fast as he could and with her straddling him he wrapped his arms around her before she pressed their hips together. "Let me worship you love," he told her.

"As long as you fuck me Rick," Beckett told him.

"Anything for you love," Castle said seriously.

With a smile on her face, Beckett leaned down to him and whispered, "So will I," as a way to let him know that she was reciprocating his words. As Castle kissed her passionately she knew he'd gotten it, and they were moving around so she was below him again and they began making love carefully together. Their pleasure intensified and they were both aware they'd be spending some time doing their best to make the other feel the joy in their intimacy that night.


	38. Epil- Tomorrow, Today Will Be Yesterday

Genre: Romance, Family, Humor

Rating: M for sexual situations and language

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters featured on the show Castle, they belong to the creator of the show, ABC and the others who do own them.

A/N #1: Okay, so as I've marked this chapter this is the Epilogue and we've come to the end of another story. I do have another one ready to go so if anyone would like to read that too look out for it next week!

A/N #2: The lyrics in this chapter are from the song _Ding Dong, Ding Dong_ by George Harrison from his album _Dark Horse_.

A/N #3: I loved seeing the feedback for the last chapter, so I'll get into my thank yous for those! TORONTOSUN (I was really happy that you liked the name Carlow, along with Eliza liking it as well!),

MsNYC (It was great to read you were happy that Eliza had her bearded dragon in the chapter. And I'm not surprised you mentioned the tough goodbye between Beckett and Darnley. Or that you can empathize with that being tough since if you're close to a friend like that it would be hard not to get emotional, so I know what you mean!) and

Mb (I was pleased to see you thought the last chapter was a sweet one. And not surprised you mentioned that saying goodbye to family and friends after a wonderful vacation makes everyone sad, I definitely agree with you about that. I was also glad to see that you mentioned how they have a special bond, but yeah, since they'll see each other soon it's a mix of harder and easier too. I was glad to see your reaction to Eliza getting the Bearded Dragon. I actually don't read other Castle stories, to keep my writing style my own and not inadvertently copy, so the fact I put the same reptile is definitely a coincidence, lol, but nice name for it. And I was happy to read you thought the first half was a sweet chapter showing Eliza's excitement and that you could tell how much she's like Castle and Beckett since I like to hint at that. You're welcome for sharing the first half! I was really happy to see you thought the second half was wonderfully written as well. I wasn't surprised you could picture Eliza excited about Carlow. And I was very pleased that you thought Carlow was a great name, I wanted something different, lol, and connected to Ireland of course. Not surprised you thought it was nice with them back at home and the dogs back at home with them too. And I know exactly what you mean, though you might be comfortable at someone's home you're close to, like family, you're definitely more comfortable in your own surroundings as you put it. It was great to read you thought it was a hot and loving Castle and Beckett in the love scene at the end. And I'm glad you can always feel their joy and love in each other and their family too. You're welcome for sharing!).

Thanks so much for the reviews, I enjoyed reading them and appreciate the time taken to write them out and send them my way!

A/N #4: The title of this chapter is a lyric from the song _Ding Dong, Ding Dong_ by George Harrison, the same information in the A/N above.

Tomorrow, Today Will Be Yesterday

"Careful sweetie," Beckett told Josie. "You don't want to get sick, you'll miss the party," she told the baby as she was gently bouncing her.

"Amam… eee," Josie vocalized as she was looking at the window before she turned her head to her mother.

Kissing her cheek, Beckett started rocking the chair again before watching her youngest as she held her Tigger doll in front of her. Eventually she let her take it before she just looked at her daughter, reaching up gently to gently brush her fingers over her hair. She smiled at Josie when the baby looked at her again and then said, "Do you think you should take your bath now sweetie?"

"Hey," a voice said at the doorway to get their attention.

"Hey," Beckett said with a smile when she glanced over to find it was her husband.

"Are you okay?" Castle asked, wondering at the look on her face.

"I'm fine," Beckett said, standing up carefully. She kissed Josie's temple and then said, "Will you do something for me?" to her husband.

"Sure," Castle said, his brow furrowed as he was concerned something was wrong.

"Look at Josie," Beckett said simply.

Really perplexed, Castle was going to tell her to just let him know what was wrong but seeing the expression on her face he turned his attention to their baby. Studying her he soon after smiled and said, "I started noticing it too."

"When I said I wanted her to have your eyes…" Beckett began with a smile. "It didn't need to absolutely happen."

"And yet it did," Castle replied as he gently pinched Josie's chin to her laugh. "To be honest I'm surprised," he confessed to his wife.

"I was too," Beckett replied. "But considering there were blue eyes in my family along with brown eyes it was up in the air."

"Not anymore though," Castle said.

"Not anymore," Beckett echoed as they looked at their blue-eyed daughter. Leaning against her husband she smiled when Josie looked up at them and she saw Castle's eyes easily since they were the same shape as her own as a baby. She shook herself and then said, "We do need to give her her bath."

"Right," Castle said, shaking himself as well. "We're doing it up here?" he asked her.

"Of course," Beckett replied since they were moving Josie to a slightly larger tub. "She's going to be tall."

"She is," Castle said with a nod. He followed her into the bathroom and then unbuttoned his cuffs before he took off his watch telling his wife, "I'm ready."

"Undress her," Beckett replied as she handed him the baby. "I'll get the tub ready." She saw that her husband was going to protest and she told him with a smile, "I'll give her the bath, but I want you to spend a little time with her first."

"Sure," Castle said as she went back to the room to get Josie's outfit for the New Year's party they'd be leaving for once they were all ready. "You get to see your friend today," he told the baby as he took her out to the changing table and started to take off her clothes. "But you need to be careful with Sophie," he said seriously to her before he wrapped her up in the towel he'd brought out with him. "She's not going to be able to crawl like you but you can still play with her," he added, going back into the bathroom. "And your mom is ready for you," he said with a smile as he handed the baby over.

Kissing Josie's temple with a smile, Beckett took her as Castle was removing her towel and carrying her to the smaller tub that was across the big tub. "I'm not sure what they're going to really do with each other Rick," she commented as she let Josie splash the water with her hands a little bit. She stopped her after that and proceeded to rinse her body, glancing up at her husband as he was sitting on the edge of the tub on the other side of their daughter's tub.

"I know, but that's how friendships start," Castle said. He smiled when his wife started to laugh and he then said, "You don't think so?"

"It's not that," Beckett replied, holding her hand out for her husband to put some shampoo on it. "It's you and Brad really trying to make sure Josie and Sophie are friends."

"We want the connection between our families," Castle confessed, watching her lathering Josie's hair carefully. "And I know that Julia is friends with Eve and Jake," he said quickly when she glanced at him. "But she's closer to Mari and Eliza is more with Dani."

"I don't think you'll need to worry about them," Beckett said, letting Castle rinse off their baby girl's hair as she held her leaning back for him. "They're the same age, we spend a lot of time together and we're close with the Davises already."

"So you think they will be friends," Castle stated.

Beckett laughed as she was making sure the water wasn't going into the baby's eyes and said, "I can't say for sure but it's highly likely."

"Good," Castle said. He saw the way his wife was biting her lower lip while he gave her a little conditioner and he asked, "What?"

"You're very sweet wanting that," Beckett replied with a smile. "But no pressure."

"I figured," Castle said with a nod. He looked down at the baby with her and smiled as Josie was cooing at that moment. "Should we tell them?" he asked.

"We need to," Beckett replied, knowing what he was talking about. "Eliza asked me yesterday when her eyes are going to be their real color," she told him.

Nodding Castle said, "Have the two said any preference?"

"No, I think they're torn," Beckett replied.

"Good, it's better they want either or," Castle said. When his wife laughed he smiled before helping her to rinse Josie's hair for the last time. He got a smaller towel so they didn't need to worry about water in her eyes before he helped Beckett in getting soap in the washcloth. "But she does look like you love," he eventually commented.

"I've been waiting for that," Beckett said in amusement. She paused for a moment and gestured to her husband quickly with her head and shared a brief kiss with him before she pulled away with a gasp. "Josie," she said with a laugh. "My wrist isn't for that," as the baby was lightly biting it.

"That didn't hurt?" Castle asked in slight concern.

"No, she just rested her teeth on my skin," Beckett said, going back to washing her.

"She's hungry," Castle commented.

"I guess," Beckett said, shaking her head with a smile. She then finished washing Josie, rinsing her before Castle was getting a towel for her. She let him take the baby, going to wash her hands quickly before she went out into the bedroom to watch her husband drying their youngest.

"It's a shame you won't get to taste Lily's cooking," Castle was saying to Josie. "But you'll get something tasty… maybe even dessert if there's something you can have."

"I wouldn't make her any promises," Beckett told him. "And bring the fact her eyes have settled on a color to their attention once we're with them again."

Castle, smiling at the way she had worded that, said, "Okay, it'll be interesting to see what they all say once we do that."

"I'd be surprised if no one had noticed beforehand," Beckett said, stepping up to the table as he'd finished putting lotion on Josie. She then began dressing the baby, starting with a fresh diaper before putting on a pale blue dress and leggings in a dark grey. "Okay Josie," she said to the baby as she picked her up. "We just need your slippers for the party…" she began as she waited for Castle to slip them on as she held Josie on her hip. "And you're ready."

As he walked behind his wife to the hall, Castle quickly fixed his shirt and put his watch back on before they were going down the stairs together. When he got to the doorway of the family room he saw that Julia was strumming on the ukulele she'd gotten for Christmas and Eliza was playing checkers with Jim. He cleared his throat and when everyone was looking over at him and Beckett they entered the room. "Before we get ready for the party," he began. "There was something we noticed about Josie we wanted to share with you."

"Is something wrong?" Louis asked.

"No," Beckett replied quickly. "She's fine."

"What is it?" Julia said.

"We're sure now what color her eyes are going to be," Castle told her.

Gasping, Eliza rushed to the baby in their mother's arms and said, "What color?"

"You can't tell?" Julia asked smiling, walking to them. "She has Dad's eyes."

"Here," Beckett replied as she handed Josie to her second oldest.

"Ooh she does!" Eliza cooed, laughing when the baby did at her reaction.

"Do you mind?" Martha asked her son as they were getting closer to look at Josie.

"No," Castle said firmly. "But I'm sure you knew that already."

"I did," Martha replied. She then smiled and said, "I noticed before today."

"So did I," Jim added. "But I waited to see if you would say anything."

"And we have," Beckett said. "And we need to go get ready."

"What's Josa going to do while we get ready?" Eliza asked.

"She'll be with us," Beckett replied. "So go and get ready… Eliza?"

"I can get dressed!" the little girl said.

"I'll help her," Martha said quickly as they were laughing at her exuberance.

After they had all gone upstairs, Castle carried Josie to his and Beckett's room before he set her down on the bed when his wife squeezed his hand and he turned to her as she spoke.

"You can change first-" Beckett started to say before her husband was suddenly pulling her into his arms. She only had a moment to react before he was kissing her, and though they were right next to the bed where Josie was sitting in the middle she couldn't help it and returned his kiss. She held him tightly as they were rubbing their tongues together slowly before they parted when they needed to breathe. "Wait," she said when she saw he was leaning into her for another one.

Castle was about to ask why when he stopped himself and then looked over at Josie who was turning her head up to them. "You can get dressed first," he told his wife. He then kissed her again, deeply but not for very long, before he then looked over at the baby with her again. "Go ahead, we'll be waiting for you," he urged her.

"I will if you let me go," Beckett said gently though teasingly.

"Yeah," Castle said before he kissed her hard again. As before he didn't let it last for long, pulling away so he could let her go. He watched her disappear into the closet and then got on the bed with Josie, smiling when she laughed. "Hey sweetheart," he told the baby as she stared at him. "I know, I'm sorry about that but you'll see it as you grow up. I love your mom, a lot. So we'll be kissing like that for a while. And your sisters urge us to do that too so I'm sure they'll teach you how to do that."

"Oooo-aaa!" Josie vocalized.

Since she had almost looked angry, Castle couldn't help laughing and he reached for her to pick her up as he sat up. He held her above him and once she laughed he brought her down to him to kiss her cheek, hearing her coo. "Okay, you have to forgive me now," he told her, pretending to be serious. When she smiled at him he hugged her close and kissed the top of her head murmuring, "I love you sweetheart. Don't worry, I still do but I really love your mom."

"Abab…" Josie said before she reached for her father's chin.

"I'm glad you forgive me," Castle said, nuzzling her nose with his own after he had taken her hand. He kissed her cheek and said, "But make sure you're not mad at your mom when she comes out here."

"Okay," Beckett said as she left the closet. "I just need to take care of my hair."

"Any makeup?" Castle asked as he moved to head over to bathroom with Josie.

"Just a little, it's only a casual party," Beckett replied, waiting for him and kissing Josie. She smiled when the baby immediately started to babble before she turned her attention to getting ready. She then began brushing her hair, not surprised her husband stood next to her and played with Josie though she knew he was watching her at the same time. She debated for a moment as she started on her makeup if she should tell him that she'd easily heard his discussion with Josie as she'd changed. But she decided not to, just as she heard Eliza calling out to them from the doorway of their bedroom.

"Hi," the little girl said with a smile. "Are you ready to go now?"

"Not yet," Beckett said, taking Josie from her husband. "Your dad needs to change."

"Okay, I'll go play with Carlow," Eliza said before turning and leaving the room.

Beckett, smiling at her husband, said, "I guess she wanted to play with him a little more."

"You don't think she was with my mom until now?" Castle asked her.

"Go get ready," Beckett told him. As he went over to the closet she walked to the bed to set Josie down on top of it. Since she had placed her on her stomach, she wasn't surprised to find the baby soon crawling though she soon stopped when she put her arm in front of her. "We'll let you do this at the Davises," she told the baby, helping her sit up then. "But for now you need to wait," she said, running her hand over Josie's hair. She smiled at how much more of it the baby had, recalling Eliza's hair being similar at the same age.

"I'm ready," Castle said, going from the closet to the bathroom. "I'll just brush my hair really quick."

"Okay," Beckett said as she got off the bed and picked Josie up as the baby was watching her. She went to the hallway instead of the bathroom, looking out on it and seeing that Julia was just walking out of her room. Gesturing to her second oldest she watched her hurry down to them and asked, "Are you ready?" once she was closer.

"Yeah, are you?" Julia asked, smiling at her baby sister who was reaching out to her.

"We are," Castle said, coming up behind his wife. He leaned over and kissed Beckett's cheek before he said, "I'll get Eliza and see if… oh no, they're ready."

Beckett looked down the hall and could see their parents down the hall along with Alexis and Louis a second later. She squeezed his arm and told him, "Good luck," before they left their room and split up so they could get the last things they needed for the party.

"Eliza," Castle said, stepping up to the doorway of her room and seeing the little girl was sitting on her bed. He wasn't surprised that she had the bearded dragon on her arm and he said, "We need to go."

"Okay," Eliza said with a sigh. "What about his dinner?" she asked.

"I have it," Louis said, walking inside then. "Nearly forgot about it but here you are."

"Thanks," Eliza said happily, taking the bowl he held. She was going to carry it back to the terrarium when her father's hand appeared in her sight. "I can do it Daddy," she told him firmly.

"Okay," Castle said, moving away as he knew she was serious. He followed her though and made sure she was alright before she was locking the terrarium.

"I'm happy he likes fruits and veggies more," Eliza said as she went to her bathroom to start washing her hands. "But is he gonna be okay?"

"He will, I just turned the camera on," Castle assured her. "So we can check on him a couple times."

"I'll just check a couple Daddy," Eliza said, smiling up at him.

"Are your hands clean?" Castle asked her. When she nodded, holding her hands out to him and turning them back and forth, he picked her up and tossed her above him slightly before he placed her on his hip.

"Can I stay up Daddy?" Eliza asked as he was walking down the hall to the foyer stairs. "I'm almost six."

"I know," Castle said, since it wasn't the first time she'd asked that. "And we told you that you can try and stay up, but you probably won't be able to."

"I wanna try," Eliza said firmly.

Laughing slightly as he made it to the top of the stairs, Castle pressed a kiss to her temple and then made his way down before he set her down so she could get her shoes on. He went over to his wife as she was getting Josie into her carrier and put his hand on her back briefly as a question.

"She's fine," Beckett said.

"I know that," Castle replied, teasingly. "You?"

"I have her," Beckett replied though by then she had finished getting the baby set.

"I'll stay with her," Castle told her. He watched her go over to where her coat was and glanced to the other side of the carrier as Julia stepped up to him.

"What?" the girl asked when she saw that her father was looking at her.

"No, I was just wondering why you're so quiet," Castle said.

"I'm not five anymore," Julia said with a shrug.

"But you do want to go and you think we're taking too long," Castle commented.

Glancing at him, Julia raised her nose in the air saying, "You don't know me."

"I think I do," Castle said, squeezing her shoulder.

Laughing Julia said, "Yeah, but if I keep saying it'll just annoy Mom."

"And we're going to leave soon anyways," Beckett said, walking over to them. "At least you're ready," she said teasingly to her daughter. She wasn't surprised when Julia merely nodded and then went over to Eliza who was talking with Martha, turning her own attention to Julia as Castle was soon ready and they went to the cars in the garage so they could drive over to the Davis home in the lightly falling snow.

"Can I go first?" Eliza asked when they were in the driveway and she'd gotten out of her seat.

"Yes, but with your sister," Beckett told her.

Nodding, Eliza rushed around the car to Julia, crying out and grabbing for her as she slipped on some ice.

"Careful!" Julia said, holding her sister. "If you fall we'll have to go home so you can change."

"I'll sneak Carlow to come with me," Eliza whispered as she was standing up straight.

"No you won't," Beckett said. "Come on and walk please. I don't want you to slip again."

"I will," Eliza said, taking her mother's hand before they headed up the path to the front door.

"All set?" Brad asked with a smile as he opened the door before the family could reach it.

"Yeah, were you watching?" Castle said to his friend.

"No, I just noticed on the TV in the kitchen," Brad replied. "I'll take her."

"Thanks," Castle said. "Is everyone here?"

"Everyone, you guys are last," Lily said, hurriedly walking over to them. As the family were taking off their coats she turned to the carrier her husband had set down on a table by the door. "So… can I comment or are we keeping it secret?" she said.

"You can comment," Beckett replied wryly, knowing what she'd seen already.

"Her eyes are gorgeous," Lily replied. When her husband cleared his throat she turned to him and said, "The baby Bradley."

"Okay," Brad said quickly, holding up his hands. "I hope she'll crawl," he then said to Castle as his wife was taking Josie out of the carrier.

"So Sophie sees?" Beckett asked him.

"Yeah, teach her inadvertently," Brad replied.

"Where is everyone if they're here?" Beckett then said with a slight frown.

"In the family room," Lily said. She wasn't surprised when Beckett took Josie back from her and she rushed after her friend saying, "She's fine, just resting!"

"She's right, I am fine," Lanie said, pushing herself up on the couch where she was sitting in the living room. "Don't run with the baby."

"I know how to do that safely," Beckett said quickly before she sat next to her friend and hugged her tightly with one arm. "I'm so glad to see you."

"Me too," Lanie said. She hissed and when her friend pulled back she smiled and said reassuringly, thought slightly wearily, "She's kicking like crazy right now."

"You're that certain it's a girl?" Beckett asked in amusement, looking down at her stomach. Since the doctor was nearly at eight months it was heavily curved and she wasn't surprised her friend looked so tired.

"Of course…" Lanie started to say before she saw the way Beckett was looking at her. "Oh, just because I'm sensing it doesn't mean it couldn't be true. Hey Castle."

"Hey, you're doing alright?" he asked, squeezing her hand that she'd held out to him.

"I am, Kate?" Lanie said.

Seeing his wife palming her face Castle said, "Yeah, she's fine. We think Josie's eye color is set now; we've noticed it today."

Turning to look at the baby Lanie smiled and said, "I know why you're so happy now."

"Happy?" Beckett asked.

"Of course I noticed!" Lanie said. "Espo," she then called. "You owe me five bucks."

"Five?" Castle and Beckett said at the same time.

"Did you bet on our daughter's eye color?" the latter said in annoyance.

"That was him," Lanie said. "And we never set it as a bet so I'm teasing him."

Standing to go to him, Beckett socked Esposito on the shoulder saying, "Don't ask me to do that for Lanie's baby." She then smiled and hugged him before she said, "It's good to see you."

"Good to see you too," the detective replied. "Ryan and Jenny sent their love."

"How're you doing?" Beckett asked him.

"Can't complain," Esposito said with a shrug. "Mind if I hold my _sobrina_?"

"Go ahead," Beckett replied with a smile, giving the baby to him.

"Oh, hey she was right," Esposito said as Josie stared up at him.

"Yes, and our daughter's eyes are worth a lot more than five dollars," Castle said, going over to them. He paused and then said, "That sounded too self-serving didn't it?"

"Slightly," Beckett said, doing her best not to laugh at the expression on his face. She turned to the Fosters as they were coming over to greet them and watched as Lily took Sophie from Jacob. "Are we putting them together?"

"Unless you're saying Josie is aggressive; then yes," Lily replied.

"I'm going to get the drinks Lils," Brad told his wife then. "We'll be back."

Watching them go Rebecca said, "I wonder why he used that excuse."

"We have sodas and juice in the laundry room; to keep them cold," Lily said, sitting on an armchair. "Kids," she said to them as they were gathering around the two babies on the blanket in the middle of the family room.

"Don't scare them," Beckett finished for her friend.

"We know what to do," Eliza said firmly before turning her attention to Sophie who was sitting up and watching Josie as she crawled.

"How have your checkups been?" Lily asked Lanie once their kids' attention was focused elsewhere.

"Good, the baby is developing nicely," the doctor replied. She grunted slightly and said, "Kicking harder now." She saw the slight smiles on the other women's faces and said, "It's expected?"

"It is," Beckett said first.

"You'll miss it when you have the baby," Rebecca added.

"And wonder why it took so long for said baby to start kicking," Lily said.

"Really," Lanie said.

"They're right," Beckett said, nodding to the other two. "But you know we can sympathize with the downsides of being this far along."

Nodding her head, Lanie ran her hand over her stomach and sighed said, "I didn't really want to be pregnant for the longest time. But now…"

"Don't worry," Rebecca said as they noticed that tears were forming in the doctor's eyes. "That desire comes at different times of course."

Waving off the tissue that Beckett had grabbed, Lanie said, "Thank you, but I could do without the sudden tears."

"That's impossible to stop," Lily said, rolling her eyes. "Luckily you don't have that much longer."

As Lanie nodded, Beckett reached over to her and took her hand before she said quietly, "Are you worried?"

"Yes," the doctor replied. "I hear a lot of horror stories… and Dylan's worried."

"Of course he is," Beckett said simply. "But you'll get through it, you'll have an extra doctor with you." She smiled when Lanie laughed, and she then looked over at the kids before she said, "Are you still staying the night?"

"Here," Lanie said. "At my husband's insistence."

"I just want you to be alright Lane," Dylan himself said as he walked over to her. He handed her a glass of juice and kissed the side of her head before he went back to David in the kitchen.

Castle, going to the back of the couch, touched his wife's shoulder and was about to ask what she wanted when she stood and went around it to him. He looked at her questioningly before she walked past him as she spoke.

"I can get my own drink love," Beckett told him with a smile.

"Oh… well I came back to ask you," Castle told her as he followed her.

"I can get it," Beckett replied easily. She went over to the laundry room and studied the different boxes of soda and juice bottles before she smiled and said, "What will your mother do?"

"Brad said they have a couple bottles of wine," Castle replied. "In case anyone wanted that instead. But we're still playing with the kids right?"

"We are," Beckett said easily as they went back to the kitchen. "I need to ask Lily when we're going to eat though."

"It's still early," Castle pointed out to her.

"I know, but I'm wondering if we'll eat at the same time as the babies," Beckett told her husband within hearing range of Esposito who appeared to be waiting for them in the hall down to the kitchen from the living room. "Anything?" she asked him.

Shaking his head, Esposito replied, "I was just going to tell you there hasn't. Everything's been normal."

Nodding her head briefly Beckett said, "That doesn't surprise me. How're you doing though?"

"You sound like my mom," Esposito commented.

"She's that vague?" Castle asked, taking Beckett's hand.

"Well…" Esposito said slowly. "You're right, at least you're not as vocal about it like she's been. But no, a few dates…" The detective shrugged and then told them, "I don't need marriage; don't want it."

"I wasn't saying you did," Beckett said easily. She held her free hand up before Esposito could reply to that and told him, "I'm just making sure your relationships are okay."

"Oh… yeah, some fine, fine women so they've been good," Esposito said.

"Don't," Castle said when the detective had opened his mouth to continue.

"Right, I'll go watch out for the kids," Esposito said as he glanced at the two's hands.

"I-" Castle began when his wife turned to him.

"It's alright," Beckett said. "It's what men want of course."

"Yeah… you realize-" Castle said with a frown before she was interrupting him again.

"If that was all you wanted from me we wouldn't be married," Beckett said. She laughed when her husband was nodding rapidly, and she let go of him so she could hug him quickly. "Okay, we need to go back to everyone," she said when they let go.

"Really quickly," Castle told her before leaning down enough to kiss her on the lips. He kept it brief before they were walking to the kitchen and he headed over to where Brad was with Lily in the kitchen.

"We're good," the former said with a smile. "But thank you for offering. Go with Kate."

"Sure," Castle said. He went over to the family room, not surprised that by then the older kids were getting up to go play on their own. Sitting next to his wife in an armchair he was about to reach for her hand when Julia was coming over to them.

"Can we go upstairs to play?" the girl asked.

"Go ahead, but please be careful and we'll call you if it's dinner and you're still up there," Beckett told her.

Watching the kids leaving, Castle was about to speak to Lanie when Eliza was getting up and going over to them. "I think you need to stay here," he said before the little girl could say anything.

"He's right, I don't think Rebecca would want Dani running around," Beckett added.

"No, but she has this ball that you can pass back and forth," the woman herself said as she went to a bag that she and David had brought. "Please don't bounce it," she said, speaking to her daughter firmly.

Dani laughed and then reached up towards the ball before her mother handed it to her. She let Eliza take her hand before they were walking over to the part of the rug that wasn't covered with a blanket.

As the next two oldest started to roll the ball back and forth between them Dylan went over to Castle and Beckett and said, "Would it be okay if I sat with the babies?" looking at Lily as she was walking to them.

"Practice?" David asked knowingly.

"Yeah," Dylan immediately said.

"He's worried," Lanie said with a smile. "Never mind he spent a lot of time with his niece."

"I don't think you can ever get enough practice," Brad said.

"No," Dylan agreed though he was a little distracted as Josie had crawled over to him. He helped her sit up before he picked her up as she stared at him which made him say, "Those eyes are gorgeous."

"I think she's tired of hearing that," Lanie said in amusement when the baby grabbed her husband's nose.

"Probably," Beckett said as Dylan was laughing and pulling the hand away from him. "Have you two gotten names ready for when you see your baby?"

"We have a few," Dylan said. "For some reason Lane insists on thinking of girl names."

"We've thought of boys names," Lanie said quickly in protest. She then smiled and said, "But he's right… I told you I just feel that it's a girl." She looked at the women who'd been pregnant and asked, "Didn't you?"

"Not really," Beckett said first.

"I sort of thought Mari was a girl," Rebecca said.

"I had no clue for Eve, but Jake I was sure was a boy," Lily replied.

"Oh no," Martha said when the others looked at her, shaking her head. "I had no clue what Richard was until he was born."

"It's alright," Beckett said quickly as some of hers and Castle's friends started to look at her father. "We-"

"I don't mind Katie," Jim told his daughter with a smile. "Johanna didn't know but she thought that we might have a girl. Just in case though we made sure we got more than girl names."

"We have enough," Lanie said with a smile, sitting up then. "We're just waiting to see the baby." She stood up with Beckett's help and said, "I need to walk."

"I'll go with you," Beckett told her friend, squeezing her arm. They headed over to the living room and as they started to walk around it she said, "Are sure about staying the night?"

"Yes, Dylan was tense the entire drive," Lanie replied. "I don't have the heart to make him go over to your place or back to the city. But we're coming for breakfast like we said; he's not getting out of that one."

"That would be weird if he did," Beckett said with a smile. "Since you're leaving after that."

"I wish we could stay but I need to get back and finish paperwork on Saturday so I can be ready for my maternity leave," Lanie said. "But you have to tell me how it was at your cousin's."

Beckett smiled and then started telling her about their time there, going quickly as she had so many days to relate before she finished with their day back from England.

"Really?" Lanie asked.

"What? The bearded dragon?" Beckett asked in surprise.

"Yeah, you want that in your house?" Lanie said.

"Yes, she's wanted to have a chameleon so we decided the dragon was easier," Beckett replied easily. "Plus, she learns responsibility."

Lanie shuddered at that and then said, "I wouldn't get it."

"Wait until you have your kid," Beckett said with a smile.

Sighing, Lanie said, "I guess I'll have to get ready for that…"

"What would Dylan say if your kid did want a pet like that?" Beckett asked as she was genuinely curious.

"Well… we'll be in the apartment so I guess we'd have to consider it," Lanie said after thinking for a moment. She then smiled and said, "I'll have to see Eliza's tomorrow, so I know what we'd be getting into."

"There are a lot of different kinds of pets," Beckett said, trying not to laugh.

"No, but I think she'd want to show me wouldn't she?" Lanie asked.

Laughing that time, Beckett nodded her head and then said, "I think so, she's absolutely in love with it." When her friend paused she immediately did so too and asked, "Are you okay?"

"Yes, let's head back to the others," Lanie replied. "I want to see the babies."

"Sure," Beckett said, not surprised she'd said that. She walked after her friend to the room and saw that Castle was holding Josie, kissing her cheek as she was grabbing at his lips. "Having fun?" she asked her husband.

"Yeah," Castle replied, looking at her. When the baby suddenly started to whimper he said, "I think she's been waiting for you," handing her over to his wife.

"It looks like it," Beckett said, smiling at the baby. She kissed her cheek and then said, "I hope though you'll go with your aunt."

Castle was surprised at that before he watched her hand Josie to Lanie who was back on the couch. He then said, "Practice too?"

"Sort of," Lanie replied. "I just wanted to hold her." She smiled at Josie when the baby stared at her and she said with a smile, "Since it's been a while since I saw her. She's growing so fast."

"She is, it happens," Lily said, holding Sophie as she sat on one of the armchairs.

"Unfortunately," Brad said, kissing the top of the baby's head to her smile.

"Why do men always want to keep their daughters little kids?" Lanie said.

"Sons too," Brad said. "I really don't want to think about Jake starting to date."

"He hasn't has he?" Dylan asked.

"No, he doesn't seem to have interest in that yet," Brad replied. "In girls, yes but not really in dating."

"Oh no, is he like us?" Castle asked.

"What were you guys doing at thirteen?" Lily said, frowning at her husband.

"No, we were writing love notes to girls we liked," Brad said. He turned to his friend and said, "Did you really have to word it like that?"

"Sorry," Castle replied sincerely. "I didn't have a chance to think that over."

Nodding to show his acceptance of the apology, Brad then told his wife, "We wrote them, they were stupid and we never gave them to any girl. Just… I guess we thought we were gentlemen."

"I remember," Beckett said then. She smiled when the others looked at her and she took Josie from Lanie before saying, "You liked the King Arthur stories."

"And Robin Hood," Castle said.

"Definitely," Brad said seriously before they were laughing with the others.

"Okay, I was just going to get the appetizers," Lily said, giving Sophie to her husband. "So we can have some before dinner."

"And the kids upstairs?" Castle asked.

"That's right, are they playing all together?" David asked.

"They found something for Jake to play too," Brad replied with a smile.

"Wait, we're supposed to play with the kids," Castle said in mock protest.

"I was going to have Brad call them down anyways," Lily said. "So they don't miss the appetizers."

"I'll be back," Brad said, giving Sophie to Rebecca so he could go to the staircase in the living room.

"Are you hungry?" Dylan asked his wife.

"I am," Lanie admitted. "But wait for everyone to get something."

"I think you should get yours first," Beckett told her.

"She's right, especially since Dylan can shove a path through us to get everything for you," Rebecca said before they were laughing.

"Stop," Lily said as she was carrying a plate to the island in the kitchen. "You're going to make me drop everything."

"I'll help you Lils," Brad said as he stepped through the doorway of the room. He had to pause as there were some loud thuds and he sighed before turning and calling, "Don't jump down the steps Jacob."

"Sorry Dad," the boy said as he walked into the room. "I am hungry."

"I know, but we'll wait for our guests to get their food first," Brad told him.

"You should let the kids go first," Lanie commented.

"Then you," Beckett said. She smiled when her friend rolled her eyes and was about to get up to see where her daughters were when Eliza hurried in at the same time she was calling out a question.

"Can we come and eat?" the little girl said.

"Yes," Beckett said. "Are you hungry?" she asked, standing.

"Yeah," Eliza said quickly.

"Okay, let me get you a plate," Beckett said.

"But you only have one hand Mommy," Eliza said, smiling at her baby sister in her arms.

"Here," Beckett said simply, handing Josie to her.

Taking the baby eagerly, Eliza bounced her briefly to make her laugh before she said, "What about Josa?"

"She'll eat with us," Beckett replied. "Her and Sophie," she added as they went into the kitchen after the others. She looked over at the island and the plates there and said, "There's some shrimp wrapped in bacon and cheese toast."

"That's it?" Julia asked, standing behind them.

"We do have dinner," Beckett reminded her. She couldn't help laughing when her second oldest did before she then turned to Alexis who was behind Julia with Louis. "How're you doing?" she asked her oldest.

"Don't worry, we're having fun," the young woman replied with a smile.

"What were you doing with the kids upstairs?" Lanie asked as she was walking over to them.

"Should you be up?" Alexis asked in obvious concern.

Waving her hand slightly, Lanie told her, "Don't worry, I do need to walk."

"Well, we were just listening to some music," Alexis replied, glancing at her mother as her sisters laughed.

"No I didn't tell them," Beckett said with a sigh.

"Tell them what?" Rebecca asked.

"While we're eating," Beckett said with a sigh.

"I'm confused," David commented.

"Me too," Esposito told him with a nod. He laughed when Beckett looked to him and said, "I am. But I know you'll explain."

Shaking her head and smiling, Beckett was about to get the food for Eliza when she felt her husband's hand on her arm. "What?" she asked as he had a small plate with the appetizers.

"For the girls and you," Castle replied.

"And you," Beckett said, shaking her head with a smile. She took the plate from him and then motioned to their middle daughters to follow her. "Thank you for getting smaller pieces," she told her husband as they were sitting in two armchairs together, the girls sitting on the rug in front of them.

"I wanted them to eat dinner," Castle replied as he was taking Josie from Eliza so she could eat her bacon wrapped shrimp.

"I didn't make dinner," Brad said when he saw that his friend was looking at him.

"I had to try," Castle said before they were laughing together. He then started to eat, watching the girls talking to each other in between their bites.

"I wonder what Auntie Lanie is gonna say," Eliza said to Julia.

"I think she'll be surprised, but then when Mom says it's with Skye and Mary she won't be," the girl replied.

"Girls," Beckett said with a groan as everyone else was listening to the two.

"Okay, what is going on?" Lanie said.

Beckett finished her piece of bread and then told them about the tribute concert and music video with the band. When she finished she looked around at everyone, wondering what their reactions would be before Jacob suddenly spoke, making them jump.

"That's so cool!" the boy said loudly. "Oh… sorry," Jacob said when he saw that the others were jumping. "But it is. Do you think you'll get to meet the guitarist and drummer?"

"I'm not sure," Beckett said though Skye was slightly certain they'd be at the filming. "I'll have to see."

"If you do take a picture with them so we could see," Brad said.

"I will," Beckett replied. She looked at Lanie and asked, "What?"

"No, I'm just surprised that you would agree to do that," the doctor replied.

"I am too but…" Beckett started to say with a shrug.

Lanie smiled and said, "I think all you need to say is that Skye asked you."

"True, but I wouldn't necessarily do it just because she asked," Beckett said.

"Then you'd like to be in the video," Lily commented.

Beckett merely shrugged at that before she heard Josie starting to whimper on Castle's lap. "Can you-" she started to say.

"I've got her," he said quickly as he stood and then carried the baby to the living room before he stopped.

"Over here," Beckett said, coming out to him then in a rush. She was carrying Josie's bag and they went to the rug in the room before she laid out the mat they had. Since her husband brushed aside her offer to help she watched him changing Josie who'd begun crying by then. She smiled and said, "I'm glad she needed this now instead of while we're eating dinner."

"Me too," Castle replied as he was putting her stockings back on once he'd finished. He let his wife take her before he cleaned everything up and went over to the bathroom to wash his hands. He was a little surprised when he found she was standing just outside the room. "What's wrong?" he asked her as he stood in front of her.

Before she could answer, Beckett was taking her husband's kiss though she needed a moment to respond to him. Once she was she clutched at the front of his shirt with her free hand though they were parting shortly after. She smiled at him and said, "That's it."

"Vixen," Castle breathed to her as she turned to head back to the family room. He hurried to follow her and said, "I hope nobody says anything."

"Don't say anything to them," Beckett told him teasingly. She looked back at him with another smile before she walked through to the family room.

"Where did the kids go?" Castle asked as they were all gone except for Sophie.

"They went up these stairs," Esposito said. "I guess they want to keep playing."

"Makes sense," Beckett commented as she went to the blanket to set Josie there. She sat with the baby, watching her go onto her hands and knees soon after before Lily was starting to laugh.

"Sorry, it's just really sweet," the woman said when the others were looking at her. "Sophie's watching her really closely."

"Hey, she's getting away," Lanie said suddenly.

Castle immediately moved over to other side of the blanket to stop her, not surprised when the baby tried to turn to get out of his away. He was quick to pick her up when she stopped, knowing she'd start crying, before he kissed her cheek. "Go back to your mom," he told her, setting her down facing Beckett. He watched her crawling and then saw that Lanie was watching him making him tell her, "My knee is fine."

"I was surprised Kate didn't say anything," Lanie replied.

"I watch him," Beckett commented.

"Good," Castle was quick to say.

Beckett rolled her eyes and once Josie was back with Castle she stood and told him, "Let her play with Sophie."

"Sure," he replied, reaching for her hand that had come to rest on his shoulder and kissed the back of it. Castle watched her going over to the kitchen and then turned his attention back to Josie. As he did so he caught a passing glance at Esposito, not surprised the detective was staring at him before he turned to David as the mayor was talking to him. He looked back over at his wife, seeing that she'd been looking at their former partner as well. When she looked at him he smiled before he turned his full attention back to Josie as she was trying to move in his arms.

"I take it that kiss outside the bathroom wasn't enough for you guys?" Lily asked her friend with a smile. When Beckett opened her mouth to speak she said quickly, "It is my house and I wanted to make sure you two didn't need anything." She then smirked and said, "And I could tell you didn't."

Trying not to slap her hand to her face, Beckett distracted herself by turning away and then said, "I was going to ask if you needed help with the table settings or anything."

"We have everything set," Lily said reassuringly before they turned towards the stairs as they could hear the kids laughing. "I hope they're having fun."

"I think so, considering the laughing," Beckett said with a smile before she went to get more of her drink in preparation of the dinner. She heard laughing again from upstairs and smiled, wondering what they were doing though she was soon going over to her friends and talking with them about their holidays before they needed to start their dinner.


	39. Tomorrow, Today Will Be Yesterday (Pt 2)

"That's so weird," Jacob said.

"No it isn't," Julia said, smiling when she saw Mari was nodding her head rapidly.

"Yeah," Jacob said. "You know he's a guy, he's got a mustache!"

"Uh… Jake," Eve told her brother, shaking her head.

"We're kidding," Julia said, smiling again. "But he does look really good as a woman." When Jacob shrugged she shared a look with Mari and they rolled their eyes before she said, "What about the drummer?"

"Hey, that's unfair," Jacob said before he was laughing with the kids except for Dani who was only watching them.

"I didn't know at first that he was a man either," Mari told him. "But I bet you other people who don't know the band thought the same thing."

After her brother had shrugged Eve said, "I hope our parents won't get mad that Eliza and Dani saw the video," before the former was abruptly laughing.

"That's my favorite one!" Eliza said eagerly.

"Oh… really?" Jacob asked, looking confused.

"Yep, I love that they're wearing skirts," Eliza commented. "So they know that it's hard to be a girl."

"I guess they would," Jacob said, turning to look at the others. "But Eve's right, what about Dani?"

"I don't think she cares," Mari said when they turned to the toddler who had been walking around the room as they'd been speaking.

"She was smiling though," Julia pointed out.

Mari smiled and nodded at her friend before she said, "Yeah, she liked it. We watched it with her before."

"I wonder what she'll think of that when she gets older," Eve said absently.

"You mean men who dress as women?" Julia asked her. When the girl nodded she said, "Who knows, I think they're having a lot of fun." Seeing the look on the brother and sister's faces she told them, "I've seen on _Will and Grace_."

"Oh that's right," Jacob said. He was about to tell them they should watch another music video before his father was calling from the stairs. "Great, I'm starving."

"You're always starving," Eve said, rolling her eyes as she went to get Dani. She picked the toddler up and they headed over to the staircase where she saw her father's eyes widen. "I'll be careful Dad," she told him, knowing already what he was thinking.

"Still," Brad said, heading up and taking the toddler. He set her down when he got to the first floor and he walked after the kids to the kitchen where the parents were getting food for their children first.

"Hey, were you guys having fun?" Castle asked Eliza and Julia when they reached him and Beckett.

"Yeah," Eliza said first. "We were watching the Queen music video."

"_I Want to Break Free_," Julia explained.

"Oh, then I see why you were laughing," Beckett said. "But right now let's get our food."

"What're we having?" Julia asked as she turned to the island where there were platters spread across it.

"Italian," Lily said. "Something different and I know you all like pasta luckily. But there is soup; minestrone; and I hope you guys know these dishes already."

"There seems to be a lot of food for how many of us are here," Dylan commented.

"Leftovers," Brad said.

"Yeah, for you guys too," Jacob said.

"Seriously?" Rebecca said.

"Yes, you guys do that for us when we have dinners together," Lily said firmly. "Now let's eat because I get the feeling the babies might start crying for their dinner."

"Mommy," Eliza said when the grownups had stopped laughing and turned to the food. "Pizza!" she whispered.

"You can have a slice," Beckett replied, not surprised that the girl had seen the Margherita pizza on the counter with some of the other food. "But just one. Now come on and see what else you'd like," she told her firmly so she'd look at the other dishes.

Getting a small piece of lasagna, Julia felt someone come up to her and she smiled at her grandfather and said, "I'm fine Grandpapa."

"I'm just making sure," Jim said. "And I did want to see what this one was made of."

"Oh… it looks like… pesto and chicken?" Julia asked, looking over at Lily.

"It is," she replied before turning back to the counter.

"It looks good," Julia said with a smile before she turned to a vegetable dish. She got a little of almost everything on her plate and took it into the dining room off the kitchen and sat in between Mari and Jacob. "We're not supposed to start eating are we?" she asked the boy.

"I don't think so, my parents wouldn't like it," Jacob said with a frustrated sigh as he was holding the piece of pizza he'd gotten. "I guess we should go back."

After the children's plates were on the table the adults started to get their food and quickly since they knew what there was. They sat down after that and the others turned to Brad expectantly before he started to laugh.

"I was going to wait to do a toast later, while we were waiting for the countdown," the chief said.

"But we'll be asleep," Eliza said.

"That's true," Brad replied. "Well then for the ones that will end up being asleep before midnight here's to your New Year. We hope you'll have a very happy one."

After they'd tapped glasses for that Beckett said, "I'm guessing your toast later will be the same?"

"Basically," Brad replied with a nod. He then said, "I was debating toasting the baby now or later," directing that to Lanie.

"Either is fine," the doctor replied with a smile. "And thank you for wanting to do that." She then looked at Castle from across the table and told him firmly as she pointed at him, "Do not say it's the elephant in the room."

Doing his best to look innocent, Castle finished his risotto he'd been eating and said, "I was eating."

"Yes but you were thinking it," Beckett commented wryly. She laughed as Castle frowned at her and said, "I know you love, don't forget."

"Is that an insult?" Eve asked.

"No," Alexis said before the doctor could respond. "More a joke but you're lucky Lanie said it first Dad."

"Believe me, I know," Castle replied. "Though it's great to see you doing so well this far along."

"Thank you Castle," Lanie said, knowing he meant it. She then turned to her plate and continued to eat as the others were talking around her.

"Are they talking about dessert already?" Martha said to Louis who she was sitting next to.

"Aye," the young man said as he was laughing. "Not a surprise though, they'll wonder what the sweets will be since we're having Italian."

"Kids," Lily said then as she'd heard that. When they were looking at her, even Sophie and Josie, she couldn't help smiling and she told them, "We do have Italian desserts but they're for after we play some games. Hopefully you're looking forward to playing," not surprised when they immediately started to protest.

"We'll eat Mom," Jacob told her. "But we're just wondering if all that sweet stuff will be Italian."

"It is, but it's a surprise," Brad told them. "And you'll find out soon enough. Frankly I'm looking forward to some Pictionary."

"So am I," Castle said.

"Are we going to get to play too?" Julia asked.

"Smart aleck," Beckett said teasingly. "We'll play in teams."

Turning their attention to their food, the kids were talking to each other again before the parents started to talk. When dinner was over and the dishes were clean everyone gathered in the family room again with a pile of games.

"Are you going to be able to play all of those?" Martha asked in surprise when she saw the games.

"We'll find out; we have almost five hours," Castle said. He smiled when his mother looked surprised and then turned to Eliza as she was pulling at his hand.

"Mommy said we're gonna play in families," the little girl told him as they went over to the extended kitchen table which had been moved to the rug in the main part of the family room.

"How will that work?" Castle asked.

"We're going to be using the junior cards when the youngest are going," Beckett explained to him.

"I'm not quite sure where I'll be," Louis said. "Though I imagine the Fosters?" he said to his girlfriend.

"Go ahead," Alexis said with a smile, knowing that was for her to answer.

"Okay, then let's roll the dice," Brad said as he picked it up. When his wife grabbed it he looked at her with a frown and asked, "What did I do?"

"Our guests?" Lily pointed out to him.

"True," Brad replied after thinking about that for a moment.

After they'd taken turns rolling, the Davis family ended up getting the highest number with the dice and they all started to laugh as Brad put his head on the table.

"I swear," the chief said when he had calmed down enough to speak. "I didn't make that happen."

"We know," Lily said, rubbing her husband's back. "Who's going to draw first?"

"I will," Jacob said immediately.

"We'll go youngest to oldest," Brad said to Eve as she was about to protest.

Jacob grabbed a card from the junior side and then slid it to the others as he was obviously thinking.

"Are you sure you guys don't want to participate?" Beckett said to her father, Martha, Lanie and Dylan.

"No," Lanie said first. "I'm hoping to play whatever the game is going to be after."

"Why don't we play poker?" Martha asked.

"You don't want to watch?" Jim said. When she smiled and turned to the table where the other three Davises were trying to guess the picture Jacob was making, he did the same before his daughter was turning to him and telling him why she was getting up after that.

"Let me have Josie, I want to see when she's asleep," Beckett told him.

"You think it'll be soon?" Lanie asked.

"She's likely full," Castle said with a smile as he kissed the top of Josie's head once Beckett was sitting next to him again. "And hopefully happy so she'll want to sleep soon."

"Okay, time's up," David said as he'd been holding the hourglass.

"Shoot," Jacob said with a sigh as his family hadn't been able to guess his word. "It was skip."

"I almost though it was that," Brad said. "But you put the arrow twice and I got confused."

"Sorry Dad," Jacob said though he was smiling.

After the Fosters and Louis had gone the game was interrupted here and there with conversation as the others watching were teasing those that were playing. When it was over the Davises had won and Jacob and Eve were giving each other a high five to the laughter of everyone else.

"What can we play next?" Julia asked eagerly as they'd all been laughing when Lily had eagerly guessed the word her husband had been drawing.

"That's up to you guys," Brad told the kids. "But make sure you agree on everything," he added before his wife was touching his arm.

"Josie is asleep too," Beckett said as she'd noticed Sophie had fallen asleep by then.

"Then let them play on their own?" Rebecca suggested.

"Yeah, play… or play UNO," Brad started to say before he saw that his oldest daughter had grabbed the game. "We'll be back."

"Say goodnight first though," Lily said quickly.

"Come on," Julia said to Eliza as she looked uncertain. She took her hand and they went to their baby sister in their mother's arms, kissing the top of her head gently before their parents were standing up.

After her father and mother in law had kissed Josie goodnight Beckett followed Lily over to the staircase by the hall to the laundry room and garage. On the second floor they went into Sophie's room and she waited for Lily to set her baby into the crib once the parents had kissed her goodnight.

"Do you think this counts as a sleepover?" she asked her friend when she had Sophie set.

"I think they need to be more aware of it," Beckett answered once Josie was settled at the other end of the crib; she and Castle having already kissed her goodnight. "But I'm sure this will be happening as they get older too."

"If it's up to our husbands…" Lily said teasingly, smiling at her husband.

"Hey, we're only hoping," Brad said defensively though he was smiling and taking his wife's hand before they left.

Following his wife out of the room, Castle touched her back before she could go down the stairs and when she turned to him he said quickly, "_Ní sin_," telling her the words not that.

"_Ainsid Cád_," Beckett started instead of asking, which meant then what.

"Are you sure you don't want to convince Lanie to come to our house for the night?" Castle asked.

Shaking her head Beckett said, "She doesn't feel like going into the car, even for that short of a distance. Now come on."

Castle, thinking that she meant to rejoin the others, started to walk past her when his wife stopped him immediately. He looked at her in surprise before she was wrapping her arms around him which let him know what she wanted. He leaned down and they brushed their lips together briefly before he said teasingly, "_Ní dúirt mé sin_," which meant that he'd said not that.

"_Rinne tú, ach níl mé_," Beckett replied which meant the phrase 'you did, but not me.' She smiled when her husband squeezed his hands on her and they kissed briefly again before they went downstairs to the kids laughing and playfully arguing about their game.

"This is the second game," Martha said as her son and daughter in law were sitting down at the table.

"Who won the first?" Castle asked.

"I did," Mari said with a smile.

"She cheated," Eve whispered with a smile before she was laughing with the others as Mari shook her head.

"Keep going with your game," Beckett said then.

"But what about the grownups?" Eliza asked.

"We'll wait for you to finish," Castle said quickly. As they were watching the kids he reached for his wife's hand and then entwined their fingers, rubbing his thumb gently over her hand until Jacob was almost throwing down his last card as the other kids groaned playfully in disappointment.

"Great job," Lily said. "Let's go ahead and pick something almost all of us can play."

"What about Clue?" Julia suggested since she knew the family had that game as well.

"Okay, we'll have to split up into teams again," Castle said.

"Cool, how many?" Jacob asked.

"There are six figures," Castle began. "Who's going to play?" he asked. When he saw the kids were all raising their hands he counted and did the same with the parents before he started to say, "We'll have to add-"

"I'll sit this one out," Brad said. "Just this one game," he said as he'd seen his kids about to protest. "We can play a second time."

"Then we can have six teams of two," Castle said. "You're sure Dani won't want to play?"

"No, I think she might be finished for the night soon," David said as the toddler had come over to him and he held her on his lap.

"Eliza?" Jacob asked as his sister was getting the board game.

"Hey," the little girl said as she'd been yawning as he'd spoken. Eliza smiled when the others laughed and she told them, "I'm not tired yet," pronouncing each word firmly.

"No but when you need to sleep we'll take you upstairs to the room," Beckett said. "And we'll take you home with us," she said, knowing the little girl was going to ask that.

"Dani's going home with us Eliza," Rebecca told her as the little girl looked disappointed.

Nodding, Eliza looked over at her mother and hurried over to her so she could wrap her arms around her neck. "Can I be on your team Mommy?" she asked.

Beckett laughed softly and then said, "You can be my partner sweetie," she told her. She leaned down and shared a kiss with her before she looked over at the board game so she could get their piece. Taking her second youngest onto her lap, she kissed her cheek as they waited for the others to get ready so they could begin the game.

* * *

"Are they set?" Lanie asked, watching the two sets of parents as they came down the stairs.

"They are, but you?" Castle asked since the doctor was standing up.

"Time to walk?" Beckett asked her with a smile.

"Yeah," Lanie said. "I sent Dylan over there with the kids," she said as her friend came up to her. She took her arm and said, "How often are you guys staying behind?"

"We weren't that far behind," Beckett said, rolling her eyes.

"I think she's talking about last time," Lily said, walking over to them.

Beckett almost thought her friend had seen her stopping Castle for a kiss but she then realized she meant the time before that. "Again, we weren't that far behind," she said. "What're you going to do now?" she asked them.

"I think just sit," Lily replied, looking at Lanie.

"You don't have to do that for me," the doctor said, shaking her head.

"No, I was thinking of letting the kids playing on their own for now," Lily replied. She looked at her friend and asked, "Julia?"

"What?" the girl herself asked, smiling when the adults jumped slightly.

"Why aren't you playing?" Beckett said as she turned to her.

"We finished," Julia replied easily.

"You're not playing again?" Lanie asked her. When the girl shrugged she then asked, "What is it?"

"Is the baby kicking?" Julia asked finally.

"No, did you want to feel?" Lanie said.

"It's better if you wait until tomorrow," Beckett said. She wasn't surprised when her friend looked at her; startled; and she told her, "Eliza will get jealous." She then turned back to Julia and told her, "Go back and play sweetie."

"Sure," Julia said, agreeing as she'd seen Mari waving at her. She hugged her mother around the waist quickly and hurried to her friend leaving the three women on their own.

Turning to the two with her, Beckett was about to ask the doctor if she wanted to sit when she saw the way she was looking at her. "What's wrong?" she asked.

"How can you do it?" Lanie said seriously.

"You learn," Beckett said reassuringly. "You have to know that."

"She's right," Lily added when Lanie turned to her. "You have your good days and your bad, but in the end you have your child. Your very lovely child." She heard her husband calling to her and added to the two, "And of course your husband; the important part of that," before she left the two as they were laughing.

"I'm guessing you agree with her?" Lanie asked her friend.

"Probably," Beckett said, smiling at her before they went over to the couch. "Okay?" she asked.

"Yes, go with your husband," Lanie told her as she had spotted her husband walking over to her.

Beckett hurried to where Castle was standing in the kitchen and she said, "Is there any for me?"

"You don't want tea?" Castle said, turning to her as he was making coffee.

"Not tonight," Beckett replied before she watched him make a smaller cup for her. She took it in her hands and said, "Let's sit."

Nodding, as he was drinking his coffee already, Castle followed her over to the table where there were empty chairs at one end while the four oldest were playing together at the other. "How's it going?" he asked.

"Good," Julia said. "Could I have a sip?" she asked.

"No," Castle said. "You know better than that," he told her teasingly. When she playfully stuck her tongue out at him he repeated the action before he felt his wife squeezing his arm.

"Try and act adult… slightly," Beckett told him when he looked at her.

"Okay, if it's slightly I can work with that," Castle said, smiling when their second oldest rolled her eyes and his wife laughed briefly.

"Dad?" Julia eventually asked.

"Yeah," Castle said, turning back to her.

"Can we play poker?" Julia asked.

"That's fine," David said first as Castle was looking to the other four parents.

"Yeah, we've taught those two already," Brad said.

"Do you have any chips?" Castle asked.

"Are we playing for money?" Jacob asked eagerly.

"No, just chips," Julia said. "It's illegal isn't it? To play for money?"

"Well…" Brad said slowly. When his wife nudged him he smiled and then said, "Technically yes so that's why they know we're never going to use it. I'd be a horrible chief of police."

"Mind if I join in?" Esposito asked.

"Yeah," Julia said eagerly. "But you know we don't play that much right?"

"Don't worry," Esposito replied, sitting across the table from her. "This is just for fun. Now your mom and dad…"

"They told us about it," Julia said quickly with a smile. "But you never said who won the game you started at the station."

"No, go ahead and tell them love," Beckett said, smiling herself at her husband as he was shuffling the deck of cards Eve had given him.

"Well, we decided on two out of three but we ended up tying the first two," Castle said. "Five card stud?" he said to his wife. When she nodded he then started to deal and told the others, "And for the sake of our friendship at that time, we decided we were too well matched and we both liked gummi bears so we split them."

Beckett, seeing the confusion on some faces, quickly explained what had led to those two card games and then finished with, "We were getting each other's attention," before she saw Julia was rolling her eyes before she sighed as she looked at her cards.

"You were flirting Mom," the girl said, smiling as she hoped her mother wouldn't be mad at her sigh.

"She's right, we were but I'm glad you weren't there to tell us," Castle commented. "We wouldn't have believed you. Who needs more cards?"

Beckett was relieved that the distraction worked and they were playing a few hands of poker; she and Castle teaching the kids that needed help; before they were stopping for a small snack.

"Can I have the cannoli?" Julia asked her parents as she went with them to the dessert that was left over.

"You can, but this is it for the night," Beckett said. "And make sure you drink your milk," she added as Lily was pouring out small cups of the drink.

"Thanks," Julia said, taking the napkin with the cannoli on it before she went to get a cup.

Sitting with the others at the table again, Jacob said, "Could we still play?"

"That's his way of asking how much longer until midnight," Brad said with a smile. "There's still an hour and a half so you can play, whatever you want."

"We do have something at eleven thirty," Beckett said suddenly. When the others looked at her, she smiled at her husband and then told them, "Something came up suddenly."

"But what Mommy?" Julia asked.

Shaking her head Beckett replied, "We'll find out later; now get your next game so we can play."

After the kids had discussed it and decided to play Life, the adults let them and Alexis and Louis play while they were watching and waiting for eleven thirty. Once they'd reached that time; though Mari was yawning and the other three kids were following her; they gathered around the TV and went to the ABC show for the countdown as Beckett directed Brad to do.

"So… why this one?" the chief asked.

"You'll see," Castle said.

"I thought you knew too Dad," Julia said, looking at him.

"I do, but again, you'll see," Castle said, smiling when she wrinkled her nose at him before she heard the show coming back from commercial.

"Now live from Hollywood," Ryan Seacrest was saying after welcoming back the audience. "Season 31 winner of _Dancing With the Stars_, Skye McDouglas with The Rambling O'Dells performing a New Year's song."

"Mom!" Julia said in surprise as it went to Skye, Mary and the rest of the band.

Beckett put her finger up to her lips with a smile before she looked at the screen as Skye started to speak.

"Happy New Year, let's ring 2021 in!" the investigator was saying, performing on a stage in a theater with people in the audience in front of her. She and the band started to play the intro as she was smiling at the audience until she stepped up to her mic and began singing as Mary and the others were helping her.

_Ding dong, ding dong  
Ding dong, ding dong  
Ding dong, ding dong  
Ding dong, ding dong_

_ Ring out the old, ring in the new  
Ring out the old, ring in the new  
Ring out the false, ring in the true  
Ring out the old, ring in the new_

_ Ring out the old, ring in the new  
Ring out the old, ring in the new  
Ring out the false, ring in the true  
Ring out the old, ring in the new_

_ Ding dong, ding dong  
Ding dong, ding dong  
Ding dong, ding dong  
Ding dong, ding dong_

_ Yesterday, today was tomorrow  
And tomorrow, today will be yesterday, oh_

_ So ring out the old, ring in the new  
Ring out the old, ring in the new  
Ring out the false, ring in the true  
Ring out the old, ring in the new_

_ Ring out the old, ring in the new  
Ring out the old, ring in the new  
Ring out the false, ring in the true  
Ring out the old, ring in the new and again_

_ Ring out the old, ring in the new  
Ring out the old, ring in the new  
Ring out the false, ring in the true  
Ring out the old, ring in the new_

_ Ding dong, ding dong  
Ding dong, ding dong  
Ding dong, ding dong  
Ding dong, ding dong_

When they'd sung out the song, Skye nodded to the audience that was applauding and then sang out a vocalization before she started to play _Seven Seas of Rhye_ with the band.

"I didn't know she was going to sing that one," Beckett said when the others looked at her. "I thought it was just the one song."

"Do you think people are minding that one?" Lanie asked.

As they watched the performance Castle eventually said, "I would say no," since the audience was singing along and clapping.

The group watched the other performer after The Rambling O'Dells had thanked everyone and sent it back to Times Square. Brad and Lily; with their kids' help; were soon getting up to grab party hats and noise makers, the chief after pouring out either champagne into flutes or sparkling apple cider. When it was nearly midnight, they were watching the TV closely and then counting down with the people on TV.

"Five, four," Beckett was saying as Castle was holding her hand tightly next to her. "Three, two, one." At that the kids started to spin their noisemakers and cry out Happy New Year, but she and her husband were leaning into one another, kissing firmly on the lips though not for very long. "Happy New Year," she said with a smile to her husband.

"Happy New Year love," Castle replied, smiling back at her before they turned their attention to their daughter.

"Happy New Year Mom, Dad!" Julia said before she wrapped her arms around the two tightly.

"Happy New Year sweetie." "Happy New Year Julia," Beckett and then Castle told her. They kissed her in turn before they were standing and going around to the others to tell them the same before Brad was stopping them.

"Okay, my other toast," the chief said once everyone was looking at him. "Here's to 2021 and the health of everyone that is our family and our friends. And to the new edition joining us early this year," Brad said to Lanie and Dylan. "So Happy New Year and cheers."

"Cheers," Beckett said, tapping her glass to her husband's and Julia's before they were doing that with some of the others. When they had stopped she sipped at her champagne before she looked at Lanie who had remained sitting on the couch though they were all standing.

"I'm fine," the doctor said reassuringly with a smile. "But I'm getting very tired."

"I think we all need to go to bed soon," Rebecca said, looking at Mari who had ended up on an armchair as they'd been talking and appeared to be falling asleep.

"I agree," Beckett said, looking over at Julia and seeing she was starting to blink rapidly. "But come over tomorrow for breakfast?"

"I think we'll stay in," Lily said as her husband glanced at her. "But thanks for the offer."

"We'll come over like we planned," Lanie assured Castle and Beckett.

"We're going to stay home," David then said for his family. "But we should get together for a dinner before school starts up again."

"I think you mean Sunday," Brad told him.

"Sunday if you guys don't have plans," Castle said to them. "But for now," he said as he and Beckett were watching Julia sitting on the floor in front of the armchair where Mari was asleep then. "I think we need to get our kids and go back home."

"It was a great party though," Martha said.

"Even as small as it was?" Lily asked her. When the woman nodded firmly she smiled and then went over to the kitchen with her husband to get the food for the others before Beckett was coming over to ask her about that Sunday.

"Would you come over to our place for Sunday dinner?" she said.

"Sure," Lily said. She was about to continue before her friend was taking her hand and she looked at her questioningly before she continued.

"You won't need to cook," Beckett told her.

"I figured," Lily replied with a smile.

Beckett did the same and then started saying goodbye with her family to everyone before she and Castle were heading upstairs to get Eliza and Josie. Once they were all set they went to their cars and drove back home, their three youngest in the car fast asleep in the back as they started down the street from the Davis home.

* * *

Pulling away from his wife, Castle said, "Are you sure you're not tired?"

Beckett smiled and said, "You're the one who started this."

"You didn't stop me," Castle pointed out. When his wife leaned against him they were kissing again as he was quick to take her hint. After they had parted he gently ran his hands up and down her back before he suddenly moved, picking her up in his arms and taking her from where they were by the fireplace to the bed. They were in their bedroom, having started kissing after they had made sure their daughters were set in their beds. He had assumed that they'd go right to bed; since it was nearly one in the morning by then; but watching his wife lighting the fire to warm up their room had made him suddenly change his mind.

As Castle set her down next to his side of the mattress, Beckett was quick to wrap her arms around his neck again before they were kissing. She cupped the back of his neck with her hands before he was pulling away slowly from her. She bit at her lower lip for a moment and then told him, "_Níl mé sin tuirseach_," which meant she wasn't that tired.

Castle smiled and leaned down, kissing her again but a lot more sensuously before moving away and holding her by her hips. "_Ba mhaith liom tú lom a fheiceáil_," he told her seriously, saying that he wanted to see her bare.

Smiling, Beckett stepped back and reached for her sweater, pulling it off before she saw her husband was starting to unbutton his shirt. She undressed herself; though Castle had moved towards her as she'd been looking at him; and after she had everything off she was climbing on the bed and laying in the middle as her husband was quickly following her. She reached up for him as he climbed onto the bed, wrapping her arms around him just as he leaned down to kiss her. After they had parted from their brief kiss she was running her hand down his chest and telling him, "Make love to me."

"I wanted to," Castle said, nodding his head. He kissed her briefly before he then moved as she was pushing herself up on her elbows. He watched her reach down in between them before he was breathing hard in reaction to her grasping his erection. He closed his eyes tightly as she squeezed him very carefully and he literally gasped out, "Please… I need to be inside you love."

Since she couldn't take the temptation that she had holding his length in her hand, Beckett moved it to her and together with him got the tip inside her. She felt him pause before he was moving, slowly, and she moaned heavily in pleasure as he didn't stop until their hips were pressed together tightly. "Rick…" she gasped out to him as he was still again.

Kissing her in response, deeply, Castle ran his hand up her side before they were parting as they needed to breathe sometime later. "Kate I just… I didn't do anything to you," he said in concern.

"Oh… you couldn't tell I was ready?" Beckett asked him as she bit at her lower lip again.

Swallowing hard Castle then said, "But that can't be enough."

At first Beckett was going to tease him about just wanting to play with her body but she soon realized from his expression that he was serious. So instead of joking she gently ran the fingers of her right hand through his hair and told him, "It is… but if you want to do something for me you can."

"Sit up," Castle said, regretfully withdrawing from her. But he distracted himself from that as he watched her doing what he'd requested and as soon as she'd stopped he moved to her, wrapping her up in his arms before they kissed again. His tongue found hers ready for him in her mouth and he was quick to start rolling it around hers. They were dueling in short order and when he was sure they were set with that he reached up to her, cupping her breasts in his hands. He didn't want to but he couldn't stop himself and he was reaching for her nipples, rubbing at them with his thumbs.

"Oh," Beckett gasped as he wasn't stopping, making her break the kiss. She bit at her lower lip before her husband was lowering his head. When he started to nibble at her neck she was parting her lips to cry out in reaction to him and tried to stop him. She was relieved when he pulled away but a moment later he was going to her breasts with his mouth and she moved away from him so she could lay down.

As he'd thought his wife was moving away because she wanted him to stop, Castle was greatly relived that she wanted him to continue which he knew as she was rubbing her own nipple and brushing her fingertips of her other hand on his lower lip. He carefully moved her hand away from his lips and then her breast before he was capturing the taut nub there with his mouth. He suckled at her, but was careful not to do so very fervently, keeping his pace slow before he was moving to her other mound. When he had stopped he raised his head to look up at his wife and he studied her closely before he moved down. He kissed around her stomach before he went to her mound, continuing to kiss her there before he went to her clit.

Moaning heavily as her husband was gently playing with her clit, Beckett reached down to him, trying to stop him before he would end up pushing her over the edge. Luckily he did stop, and she waited for him to push himself up before she was reaching for him. Her arms wrapped tightly around him, she let him take care of entering her which he was soon achieving. Once he had and their hips were pressed together tightly she wrapped her legs around him, going a bit above his waist before he began to thrust.

Hearing his wife's pleasure in the way she was crying out; Castle knew he wasn't going to really vary his thrusts as he was enjoying the sensations between them at that moment. Though he wasn't going fast he could feel friction between them from the fact they were moving against each other. He felt her nails digging into his back and he was distracted as he leaned down to kiss her. Their tongues met shortly after that and were tangling together until they needed to breathe and he pulled away to brush his lips along her jaw.

"Rick," Beckett managed to say before her husband had moved to kiss her again. She dueled against him furiously until they slowly parted and she did her best to move with him as he was suddenly beginning to try and move against her clit. He had a little difficulty in that at first, but after a few times he had found it and she was gently raking her nails along his shoulders. She allowed herself to feel the way his muscles were moving there, and she gasped out to him, "You're… oh Rick… please…" She trailed off as he was attempting to get deeper within her and she was crying out again. She took a bit to struggle with the added stimulation that provided before she was able to get a hold of herself. "Don't stop… I want… want to keep feeling you until… we come," she managed to tell him.

"I won't love," Castle was just able to say. When he had stopped he was moving to kiss her again, doing so briefly as they both needed to breathe with their continued movements. He stayed above her for a while, staring down at her to watch her reactions as he was still trying to get deep inside of her. His body was aching to thrust faster, but he let that battle with himself help him to last longer, though it was short lived. "Love," he told her.

"No, no don't stop," Beckett said as she knew what he wanted to do. "Please, I don't want to wait."

"Just for a little," Castle said. "I'm going to fucking explode… you're too good."

Though she was touched at his words, Beckett tried to keep him from stopping though she couldn't in the end and he was still. She did her best not to groan in disappointment before she said, "I hope you're not going to keep doing that."

"No, just this one time," Castle said. He wasn't surprised when his wife looked at him doubtfully and he leaned down to kiss her deeply, letting that last for some time before they pulled apart at the same time. "I love taking you Kate," he told her seriously.

Beckett pulled him down to her again and they were kissing, tongues tangling around each other as they were going back and forth between their mouths. When they finally stopped she smiled at him and told him, "I love feeling you Rick… I wish I was now."

"Vixen," Castle breathed, kissing her again. But when he had finished he was immediately starting to move, thrusting slowly as he'd been doing before. His wife was crying out every time he sank into her and he was slowing down even further so he could hear her reaction more easily. He was watching her again and he found his heart pounding even harder as he stared at the way she was moving and the way her face was a mask of joy. He found that he was suddenly feeling a rush of love for her and he was leaning down to crush his lips against hers. They were rough that time and continued to be as they couldn't seem to stop, coming back together once they'd parted. He then began to move harder down into her when they'd stopped to breathe and he heard her gasping out as he was deliberately going into her clit. "Kate," he said after doing that for some time and noticing she was writhing around more than she had been. "Please tell me you're going to come," he outright begged her.

"I will," Beckett said. "Kiss me," she told him earnestly. When he was doing so she was holding onto him even tighter, though her hands were soon running around the back of his neck and through his hair. As she scraped her nails against his scalp she breathed out his name before she was abruptly tensing and then throwing her head back as she called out, "Rick… oh love I'm coming!" She felt her husband's pace falter and she was dimly aware that he was trying not to start going faster. But she soon forgot about that as he was suddenly calling her name and she cried out as the sensation of his release was enough to shake her from her ecstasy though she felt it again shortly after. She wasn't sure how much longer she was orgasming, only aware that she was motionless on the bed while her husband was still thrusting against her. He was struggling with his pace she could feel, but finally he gave a last one against her and she sighed as he was still against her. She started to caress his hair, feeling his face pressed against her collarbone before he nuzzled it against her neck. "Love," she said after letting him rest for a bit.

"Yeah, I'm here," Castle replied. He groaned slightly when his wife laughed softly and he said, "We need some sleep," speaking seriously.

"I know," Beckett said, as she knew he was warning her that he was about to move. Once he had she waited for him to lay down on his back and moved immediately to lay against his side, pressing her cheek to his shoulder.

"Kate?" Castle asked eventually after they'd been quiet for a while.

"Hmm?" Beckett asked, not asleep but enjoying the lethargic sensation in her limbs.

"Seven years," Castle stated.

"I know," Beckett said with a smile. "I had a feeling you'd be thinking about that."

"You're not?" Castle asked her, rubbing her upper arm gently.

"I am," Beckett told him simply. She raised her head and pressed a kiss to his shoulder before she told him, "And yes I'm eager for it too."

Castle leaned down and kissed her tenderly before they had parted and he murmured, "I'm not just thinking of our lovemaking."

"I'm not either," Beckett replied. "But I wonder how long we'll be able to stay in the room."

"It sounds like you want to time that," Castle warned her.

Beckett, with a smile, moved to push herself up as she stayed on her stomach and she leaned down to kiss her husband on the lips gently the first time. After she had moved away to look at him she said, "No but I want us to be together; as usual."

"As usual," Castle said.

"What're you thinking?" Beckett asked him as he was caressing her hair.

"I just… what we do is enough?" Castle asked her.

Seeing that he was serious, Beckett lay back down before she turned on her side. She reached up and cupped his cheek before she told him, "It is, more than enough. I can only pretend to enjoy being with someone I actually don't for so long. What you and I do is exactly what I need and I want to keep experiencing it."

"I really hope I can keep being way better," Castle said simply.

Smiling briefly; as she knew her husband was referencing the men she'd been with in the past; Beckett pushed herself up until she was sitting and waiting for him to follow. He did so rapidly and as soon as he was with her she wrapped her arms around his neck so they could kiss. As they were doing so she gently caressed his back and shoulders, hoping that would suffice for an answer until they stopped.

"I'm glad to know I am," Castle said as they stared into one another's eyes. When she smiled and ducked her head as she laughed shortly after, he cupped her cheek and made her look back up at him before he told her, "You're gorgeous love."

"Your love," Beckett breathed at his intense expression and similar tone.

"Mine," Castle said. "Goddess," he breathed just before they kissed. When they parted he murmured against her lips, "I'm yours love, everything you know."

"Hmm, you are wearing my ring," Beckett told him before they were kissing again. When they parted she then told him seriously, "I love you Rick."

"I love you Kate," Castle said seriously. "I adore you," he said earnestly before they kissed yet again. When they had stopped after a few more he moved with her to lay back down and he brought the covers over them with her help before she was laying against his side firmly. "I can't wait for this year you know."

"I know," Beckett said with a smile as she knew what he was thinking already. "Josie turning one, Mexico City, Spain and everything else."

Turning his head so he could kiss the top of his wife's head, Castle told her, "And maybe we'll find our home in Mill Valley."

"I hope we do," Beckett said. She wasn't surprised when her husband looked down at her and she said, "I am serious, I want to see where we raised our girls and our room where we loved."

Breathing out hard, Castle turned as his wife raised his head so they could kiss though they were sensuous that time. When they stopped he told her, "Happy New Year my love."

"Happy New Year Rick," Beckett told him. They kissed deeply again before they murmured goodnight to one another and settled down on the bed.

While they were falling asleep then, Castle and Beckett's thoughts trailed from their past lives to their anniversary. And when they had finally nodded off they found their focus turning to each other and everything they had to look forward to in the newly begun year together as they dreamt of each other joyfully, pleasurably.


End file.
